Apartamento para dos
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Ranma y Akane deciden ir a la universidad para seguir adelante con sus carreras, pero como todo, esto también les saldrá caro. Sus padres los chantajean y sin boda, no habrá universidad. ¿Qué harán ellos dos para perseguir su sueño? Una historia de humor que pretende seguir el final del manga.
1. Chapter 1

Akane y Ranma regresaban de un paseo que habían decidido dar por Nerima para calmar sus nervios. Desde que habían terminado el instituto apenas dos semanas antes, sus padres habían insistido más de lo habitual en lo de la boda, y estar en casa era sinónimo de problemas y discusiones. Ambos habían madurado, un poquito, muy poco, casi nada. Se podría decir que era una madurez que a muchos les podría parecer invisible, pero muy en el fondo ellos dos se habían dado cuenta de ello; Akane era menos violenta con el de la trenza y Ranma se pensaba las cosas unos segundos antes de abrir esa maravillosa boca que en tantos problemas lo habían metido anteriormente. Pero ni ella podía controlar su genio siempre ni él podía impedir que su pico hablara antes que su cerebro de vez en cuando, así que ellos aún seguían peleando aunque en menor medida.

Los dos habían estado mandando solicitudes para distintas universidades y habían hecho el examen necesario para ser aceptados, Ranma quería estudiar Educación Física para ser maestro y a diferencia de su padre saber qué técnicas y qué maneras eran las mejores para enseñar a sus futuros estudiantes. Akane sin embargo escogió enfermería, siempre le había gustado curar y ayudar a los demás, y desde que su prometido entró en escena había sido ella la encargada de sanar normalmente sus heridas. Esta elección la hizo, además, con la firme intención de poder socorrer a cualquier alumno que pudiera dañarse durante los entrenamientos que se dieran en el dojo.

Ninguno de ellos había hablado claro y alto sobre lo que el futuro les deparaba, estaba clarísimo que los dos lo hacían para, llegado el momento, reabrir el dojo Tendo y expandir así la Escuela de Combate de Estilo Libre. Sabían que esto implicaba que tarde o temprano serían marido y mujer, pero no se atrevían a verbalizar lo obvio, puede que hubieran madurado mínimamente, pero su orgullo y ego seguían azotando con fuerza sus mentes así que ninguno admitiría nunca que estaba dispuesto a compartir su futuro con el otro. Desde la boda fallida los dos se llevaban un poquito mejor, aunque podría atribuirse más esta mejora a lo sucedido en Jusenkyo que no a lo del desastre de ese día en el dojo. Aún así sus sentimientos seguían reservados y anclados en el interior de cada uno, y a parte de pequeñas muestras de cariño como algún abrazo espontaneo en situaciones como la graduación o el día que a Akane le salió una kata muy difícil, poco más habían avanzado. Por ahora su máxima preocupación era entrar en la universidad, y sobre todo, conseguir entrar en la misma. Ambos habían solicitado entrar en tres universidades, y sin decírselo al otro los dos cruzaban los dedos para que los aceptaran en la misma. No sabían qué supondría tener que separarse llegados a este punto, llevaban más de tres años prometidos, si hubieran querido romper el compromiso ya iban tarde, todos sabían de un modo u otro que lo habían aceptado. Bueno todos no, Shampoo seguía creyendo que tenía alguna posibilidad con él y Ukyo había solicitado también acceso a las escuelas de cocina más cercanas a las universidades que Ranma había escogido.

Pasado un buen rato, decidieron regresar hacia casa, cuando llegaron se anunciaron y Kasumi corrió a recibirles con unos cuantos sobres en sus manos. Veloces las recogieron y abrieron con sumo cuidado, se trataba de las cartas de acceso de las universidades.

Akane las leyó una a una en silencio y con calma, Ranma en su lugar las leyó deprisa en vertical buscando las palabras clave "rechazado" o "aceptado".

-¡Oh sí! He conseguido plaza en la de Osaka, no era mi primera opción pero… no me han aceptado en ninguna otra jaja – reía el joven Saotome rascándose la cabeza – Vamos Akane, ¿qué dicen las tuyas? Seguro que puedes escoger la que quieras…

\- Eh, ah, pues qué casualidad, a mi también me han aceptado solamente en la de Osaka – dijo en una suave frase que sonaba un poco confundida.

\- No me jodas, pero si con tus notas podrías ir donde quisieras…

\- ¿Estás bien Akane-chan? - preguntó preocupada su hermana mayor.

\- Sí, claro onee-chan, la de Osaka está genial.

\- Claro Akane, además iremos juntos, si te metes en algún problema yo podré… Ya sabes… Cubrirte – dijo sonrojado pero aliviado al saber que no tendrían que alejarse el uno del otro.

\- Sip, aunque no estaremos en la misma facultad, estudiaremos en distintos edificios.

\- Mejor, así no tendré que verte esa cara cada día – comentó él sacándole la lengua.

\- Como si yo quisiera verte a diario. Será un alivio perderte un poco de vista.

Con la emoción aún no habían avanzado hacia el comedor, donde sus padres y la madre del chico reposaban tomando té rodeando la mesa. Akane y Ranma los miraron curiosos pero excitados por poderles dar la buena noticia.

-¡Papá! Me han aceptado en la universidad de Osaka de Enfermería.

\- Y a mi en la misma pero de Educación Física mamá.

\- ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de los dos! – gritó emocionada Nodoka.

\- Muy bien chicos, entonces creo que ya es hora de que vayamos hablando de la boda.

\- ¿Boda? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

\- Aha, si los dos queréis ir a la universidad de Osaka tendréis que vivir juntos porque no podemos pagar dos apartamentos.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Ranma con desaprobación.

\- Pues que no sería adecuado hijo mío, una cosa es que espíes a tu prometida desnuda y otra que una chica como Akane viva con un hombre sin que sea su esposo. ¿Qué dirá la gente? – respondió catana en mano la señora Saotome – Tú tendrás que cuidar de ella como el hombre que eres y compartiréis habitación para poder consumar vuestro matrimonio.

\- Con todos mis respetos tía… ¡¿Usted se ha vuelto loca?!

\- Vamos hija, tranquilízate, lo que Nodoka-san dice tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Os dimos tiempo para calmar vuestra situación desde ese desastre de boda, ha pasado el tiempo y bueno, creemos que ya sois mayores para aceptar este hecho.

\- Papá las cosas no son así… no puedes obligarnos.

\- Lo siento Akane-chan, pero sin boda, no hay universidad – dijo tranquilo Genma limpiándose las gafas con su ropa.

\- ¿Cómo? – interrumpió el de la trenza.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero no os pagaremos la universidad si no estáis casados. Es una promesa que hicimos cuando os dimos un tiempo.

\- Vuestras estúpidas promesas me importan una mier…

\- ¡Ranma! Esa boca – gritó alarmada su madre.

\- Yo… yo… no creo que me estés haciendo esto papá.

\- Akane hija… entiende que es por vuestro bien. ¿Quién sabe qué chicas habrá por allí que quieran seducir también a Ranma, mejor tenerlo bien atado.

\- No creo que esto mejore las cosas tío… - comentó el de la trenza.

Akane empezó a hiperventilar e intentando calmar su estado decidió irse corriendo y subir a su habitación donde podría esconderse hasta que su furia se esfumara. Por el camino destrozó todo cuanto encontró a su paso. Un jarrón, un cuadro, una fregona y una estúpida figura de porcelana. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con tanta fuerza que un pequeño terremoto se ocasionó a 2 kilómetros de distancia. Se estiró bocabajo en su cama y apretó la almohada contra su cara para ahogar un grito cargado de frustración.

No entendía como su padre y el señor Saotome podían chantajearles con algo como esto, ellos sabían la ilusión que le hacía ir a la universidad, además iría a la misma que Ranma, ¿es que no tenían suficiente con eso? Sus sueños se esfumaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, él nunca aceptaría casarse con ella así como así, y menos por algo tan absurdo como estudiar. Sabía que él había aceptado ir a la uni para tener algo a lo que acogerse en un futuro, los profesores lo habían casi obligado a solicitar el acceso, pero sabía que él sería igual de feliz simplemente entrenando y conociendo nuevas técnicas alejado de cualquier escuela. Pero ella no, ella ansiaba enormemente poder disfrutar de la experiencia universitaria, deseaba conocer más, conocer otra ciudad que no fuera Nerima y Tokyo, conocer gente que no fueran unos psicópatas como los hermanos Kuno y por qué no admitirlo, pasar rato con Ranma alejada de toda la locura que a día de hoy implicaba su vida. Pero ella nunca le pediría algo así, no le haría esta jugarreta. Ella ya había aceptado que en algún momento de su vida terminaría casada con el joven Saotome, pero nunca veía el día que finalmente esto sucediera, su indecisión y la del muchacho era tan grande como el orgullo que les impedía afirmar que no les importaba para nada tener que casarse.

Empezó a llorar cargada de impotencia cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que posponer su sueño un poco más, debería trabajar quizás un par de años hasta poder permitirse pagar el primer curso, pero con persistencia podría lograrlo, y a persistente no le ganaba nadie. Justo en ese momento donde la determinación se había adueñado de su cuerpo, la puerta retumbó.

-¿Puedo pasar? – al otro lado la voz de Ranma sonó seria y Akane pensó que lo más correcto era hablar de su decisión con él.

\- Adelante – él entró y la encontró sentada en la cama con los ojos vidriosos.

\- No llores Akane, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

\- ¿Has hablado con ellos? – el de la trenza asintió.

\- Sí y lo siento, no he conseguido hacerles razonar. Sin boda no hay universidad.

\- Bueno, pues nada. En ese caso trabajaré hasta que tenga suficientes ahorros como para ir. ¿Crees que en dos años lo habré logrado?

\- Me casaré contigo – soltó Ranma sin hacer caso a lo que decía ella.

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendida frotándose los ojos pensando que veía y escuchaba alucinaciones.

\- Que nos casaremos e iremos a la universidad – dijo él mirando hacia el armario jugando con sus dedos.

\- No, no Ranma, no puedes hacer esto… no permitiré que arruines tu futuro por mi.

\- ¿Y tu futuro?

\- Yo ya… ya te he dicho lo que haré – dijo ella notando como sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín. Ranma sacó las cartas que habían recibido de la universidad de detrás de su espalda.

\- Te han aceptado en las tres a las que optábamos, y has dicho que irás a la de Osaka sólo porque yo iré allí ¿verdad? – ella se sonrojó y giró su rostro.

\- No… no es lo que piensas.

\- No pienso nada. Sólo… quiero que vayas a estudiar, que vayamos juntos.

\- No podemos hacer esto y darles así la razón, una ceremonia sería una locura y después del desastre de boda que tuvimos no…

\- No habrá ceremonia, sólo firmaremos en el ayuntamiento los estúpidos papeles, y cuando estemos preparados para algo como una fiesta… si llega el día, pues ya… ya veremos.

\- No quiero que te sientas obligado... – dijo ella cogiéndole la manga de la camisa arrugándola con fuerza.

\- Ese día ibas a casarte conmigo por voluntad propia para que yo consiguiera la cura de mi maldición. Yo me casaré contigo para que vayamos a la universidad. Tarde o temprano lo hubiéramos hecho. Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, seguiremos igual, como si estuviéramos prometidos, sólo es una mierda de papel firmado. Nada más.

\- ¿Qué hay de Ukyo, Shampoo…? – susurró soltando su agarre.

\- Ya lidiaré con ellas cuando toque… por ahora ya tengo suficiente – dijo seguro aunque avergonzado. Akane lo miraba atónita, no podía creer lo varonil que lucía en ese momento tomando decisiones tan complicadas por su bien.

\- Entonces estás seguro de esto, quiero decir, no habrá marcha atrás una vez nos hayamos casado.

\- Claro que sí, siempre nos quedará el divorcio – dijo haciendo el símbolo de victoria y sonriendo triunfante.

\- ¡No digas eso idiota! – ella le tiró un cojín a la cara.

\- No me hagas repensármelo Akane, no empieces a marimachear ahora.

\- Cállate ya y bajemos a darles la noticia.

….

Tres semanas más tarde la pareja se encontraba en Osaka buscando el apartamento que sus padres habían alquilado para ellos. Se encontraba a pocos minutos del campus donde los dos estudiarían. Como ambos se negaron a que sus padres fueran con ellos porque seguían sumamente enfadados por su chantaje, Nabiki y Kasumi decidieron acompañarles para ver si todo estaba en orden y las fotos que habían visto en la agencia donde alquilaron el piso no mentían. Tras unas cuantas calles de dudosa peligrosidad, finalmente se encontraron frente al edificio donde supuestamente vivirían. Era una construcción moderna, no tendría más de 10 años de antigüedad y la entrada era bastante sofisticada. En el centro había una pequeña estatúa hecha con hierros, algo con aires cubistas que claramente imitaba el estilo de Picasso. También había reproducciones de cuadros colgadas por todas las paredes, había de todas las épocas posibles; algunas pinturas de Manet, Kandinsky, Friedrich, Boucher… era tan recargado como superficial, se notaba que quien lo había decorado tenía la clara intención de aparentar mucho sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegaron al final del hall donde encontraron una pequeña portería, un hombre de unos cincuenta años descansaba en una silla mientras miraba una antigua televisión que tenía muy mal escondida debajo de su mesa.

Nabiki se acercó y al ver que el conserje estaba embobado viendo la pantalla empezó a picar como una loca sobre el timbre avisador típico de los hoteles que reposaba en la repisa. Ding, ding, ding.

-Señor, tiene visita, atiéndanos.

\- Shht niña insolente, está en el momento más interesante.

\- ¿Qué está viendo señor? – preguntó dulce Kasumi.

\- Una peli del 52, Titanic.

\- Oh, qué terrible desgracia ¿verdad? Todos muertos, pobre gente… - continuaba la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Bah, la peli no vale nada, si ya se sabe como termina… un barco tan grande chocando con un iceberg… no podía acabar bien – dijo Nabiki.

\- ¿Qué todos mueren? ¡No lo sabía niñatas! – el hombre se levantó enfadado.

\- Disculpe señor, sólo queremos las llaves de nuestro apartamento. Son para Ranma Saotome y yo misma, Akane Tendo, encantada – dijo la peliazul señalando primero al de la trenza que miraba alejado con curiosidad la estatúa intentando adivinar qué era y luego a ella, para finalizar haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Yo soy Wataru Suzuki, el portero. Mmmm déjame buscar, a ver, a ver, sí aquí están, pero lo siento, son para Ranma y Akane Saotome, ninguna Tendo…

\- Disculpe a mi hermana, acaban de casarse y aún no se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo apellido. Tenga, aquí está el recibo del primer mes – dijo Nabiki.

El hombre le dio las llaves a Akane y ésta chilló a Ranma para que subiera con ellas hacia el apartamento, lo que le hizo pensar al portero que las parejas de hoy en día desde luego ya no se trataban como las de antes, una mujer gritando a su marido ¿en qué cabeza cabe?. El ascensor se abrió en la tercera planta puesto que su piso era el número 302. El suelo del pasillo era de moqueta gris, se notaba que esta parte no estaba tan cuidada como la colorida entrada principal. Las puertas se veían algo más descuidadas, desde luego habían remodelado el exterior pero se habían olvidado de lo más importante, su interior. Ranma cogió las llaves de la mano de su mujer y abrió la puerta con ganas de dejar todas las maletas que traían consigo. Al abrir se encontraron en un pequeño comedor que contaba con un sofá de dos plazas rojo, una mesita con un pequeño televisor y una mesa negra con cuatro sillas blancas colocadas encima de una alfombra verde chillón.

-Creo que me acabo de volver daltónico.

\- A mi me va a dar un ataque de epilepsia – continuó Akane.

\- Vaya, parece que el que decoró el hall es el mismo que ha decorado esto. Con razón las fotos que nos enseñó la agencia estaban en blanco y negro – terminó Nabiki.

A la derecha podían ver la cocina, era de concepto abierto, por lo que daba de lleno al comedor. Tenía lo justo; una nevera, un horno, un microondas y la vajilla necesaria para dar de comer a cuatro personas. Justo al lado de la cocina había una puerta que llevaba a un estrecho pasillo donde dos puertas más podían verse, la primera daba al baño, era pequeño y mezclaba el estilo occidental con la típica furoba. Por último descubrieron la habitación matrimonial. En el centro había una cama doble bastante alta y una mesita de noche a ambos lados. En el techo había una lámpara vintage de color rosa que iba a juego con las sábanas que adornaban el colchón. A la izquierda podían observar un armario empotrado donde aún quedaban algunas piezas de ropa de los anteriores inquilinos, aunque Akane pasó por alto ese detalle y se fue hacia el pasillo corriendo en busca de algo.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? – preguntó curioso Ranma siguiéndola.

\- ¿No crees que falta algo? – el chico miró y remiró a su alrededor sin saber de qué hablaba, así que arrugó sus hombros en señal de "ni idea".

\- ¡Otra habitación! Aquí sólo hay una. No pienses que por estar casados compartiremos cama.

\- Jajaja pobre Akane, como puedes pensar que quiero compartir cama con una marimacho como tú. Pero no hace falta que duermas en la habitación, el sofá se ve muy cómodo.

\- Idiota, encima que mi padre paga más parte que el tuyo de este apartamento.

\- ¡Eh! Dijiste que no lo tirarías en cara – dijo señalándola desafiante.

\- Chicos, chicos – interfirió Nabiki – se os olvida que estáis casados… lo más normal es que durmáis juntos.

\- ¡Ni locos! – gritaron los dos a la vez.

\- A ver, voy a hablar con el conserje a ver si tiene disponible un apartamento con dos habitaciones.

Kasumi bajó a hablar con Wataru, quien le confirmó que les quedaba un piso de esas características, pero que el alquiler costaba 30000 yenes más que el que tenían ahora mismo. La hermana mayor se lo comunicó a Nabiki y ésta llamó a su padre para ver si podían pagar la diferencia, pero a pesar de que intentó negociarlo de varias maneras, siempre obtuvo una respuesta negativa. Los recién casados resoplaron enfadados.

-No lo entiendo, encima que se han ahorrado la ceremonia y el banquete, podrían usar ese dinero para esto, al fin y al cabo fue idea suya que viviéramos juntos – dijo Akane molesta.

\- Ya se lo he comentado hermanita, que al casaros en el ayuntamiento sin celebrar nada se habían ahorrado un buen dineral, pero insisten en que sólo pagarán un piso donde compartáis cama…

\- Nabiki, siento molestar pero deberíamos ir al hotel, nuestro tren sale mañana muy temprano. Akane-chan, enhorabuena de nuevo, aunque espero poder verte de novia algún día – dijo abrazando a su hermana pequeña.

\- Gracias onee-chan.

\- Qué rápido has crecido, casada y en la universidad… Por cierto os he dejado en la nevera seis tuppers con comida, os durarán unos días.

\- Millones de gracias Kasumi-san, eres mi salvadora – dijo Ranma contento al saber que no debería probar la comida de Akane por un tiempo.

\- Bueno chicos, portaros bien, no me deis sobrinos demasiado temprano. Recordad que papá y tío Genma harán el ingreso ellos mismos cada mes.

Las hermanas se despidieron y la joven pareja empezó a desempacar. Ranma comenzó a colocar su ropa en el armario.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Poner mi ropa en mi armario.

\- Esta es mi habitación.

\- Serás terca… no quepo en esa mierda de sofá.

\- No es mi problema, eres un pervertido y no compartiré cama contigo.

\- Te he dicho niña fea que a alguien tan poco femenino como tú no querría tocarlo ni con un palo.

\- Vaya pues esta cosa tan fea es ahora tu esposa.

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé…

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Arg, voy a decirle a Wasabi que nos dé el apartamento de dos habitaciones para no oír más tu voz.

\- Se llama Wataru…

\- Como sea – Ranma abrió la puerta y con un enfado enorme bajó corriendo las escaleras de emergencia para hablar con el portero.

Tras un rato negociando, finalmente el hombre accedió a cambiarles el apartamento. Además del dinero que sus padres le ingresaran al arrendatario deberían entregarle mensualmente 30000 yenes en negro. En ese momento el joven Saotome estaba pelado, pero le aseguró que al mes siguiente le pagaría 60000 para compensar la mensualidad actual. A partir de ahora su piso sería el número 402. Llegó y comenzó a hacer las maletas de nuevo, le dijo de mala gana a Akane que hiciera lo mismo y se dirigiera hacia su nueva casa. Ella obedeció callada sin preguntarle qué había hecho para conseguirlo. El sitio era exactamente igual que el anterior, igual de mal decorado, un poquito peor si cabía, la única diferencia era una habitación extra con una cama doble más pequeña y un escritorio de estilo rococó que la peliazul se adjudicó porque así podría estudiar mejor, dijo.

Media hora más tarde, los dos se sentaron en la mesa para cenar uno de los ricos platos que Kasumi les había preparado. Estaban en silencio, Ranma demasiado enfadado y ella un poco avergonzada por su manera de actuar, si estaban casados, en el fondo era normal compartir cama ¿no? Pero en su situación era absurdo, si ni se habían besado. El día de la boda fueron al ayuntamiento a firmar papeles y poco más, ella se había puesto un vestido corto blanco pero nada parecido al de una novia y Ranma había cambiado su típica camisa china por una blanca un poco más formal, así que no hubo ni intercambio de anillos ni beso en los labios. Ella se había atrevido a besarle la mejilla cuando su suegra les quiso hacer una foto, y él se limitó a pasarle el brazo por encima del hombro para acercarla hacia él. Estaban casados, sí, pero todo seguía igual que antes… aunque ahora vivirían juntos y solos.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de terminar su plato cuando la vocecilla de su esposa lo distrajo.

-Gracias – dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por todo… - dijo ella sonrojada jugando con los palillos y la comida. Él levantó la mirada extrañado – ya sabes, por casarte conmigo para que vaya a la universidad. Nunca te lo he agradecido.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, yo también quería ir a la universidad – dijo despreocupado.

\- Lo sé, pero sé también que una parte de ti lo ha hecho por contentarme, aunque no hace falta que lo reconozcas – él se sonrojó y tapó sus ojos con su flequillo.

\- Gra-gracias a ti también por decantarte por Osaka y desechar tu oportunidad en la uni de Kyoto o Tokyo por ir conmigo– ella sonrió complacida por las palabras del chico.

\- ¿Cómo pagaremos los 30000 yenes de más? – siguió Akane de mejor humor.

\- Pues trabajaré.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí al lado hay un gimnasio de artes marciales. Pediré ser entrenador y evidentemente me cogerán.

\- Yo… también debería trabajar y ayudar Ranma.

\- Ni hablar, tu carrera tiene muchos trabajos el primer año.

\- Lo sé pero yo…

\- Tu nada, a mi me irá bien este trabajo para mis estudios también, serán como prácticas.

\- En ese caso yo me haré cargo de las tareas de casa, me esforzaré al máximo – dijo con entusiasmo Akane, a Ranma se le cayó una gota de sudor por la sien, si eso que decía incluía hacer las comidas moriría antes de lo previsto.

CONTINUARÁ

...

¡Hola! Regreso con una historia antes de lo previsto :P pero tenía demasiadas ganas de compartirla ya con vosotros...

Es una comedia, nada que no se haya hecho ya imagino, pero me apetecía simplemente escribir algo de humor experimentando cómo avanzarían Ranma y Akane estando casados y conviviendo juntos. He descubierto que las historias que más disfruto leyendo son las de estos dos en la universidad o estos dos aprendiendo a "quererse" y esto me ha hecho crear este fic que por ahora ya tiene escritos 10 capítulos, pero aviso, será algo largo...

Me he inspirado mucho en el manga, siempre que haga alusión a algo del cómic intentaré explicarlo luego para los que no lo hayáis leído :)

*Comenzaré explicando por ejemplo que en este capítulo cuando Nodoka dice: " _Pues que no sería adecuado hijo mío, una cosa es que espíes a tu prometida desnuda y otra que una chica como Akane viva con un hombre sin que sea su esposo."_ Me refiero a cuando Nabiki y Akane consideran que para que Nodoka no crea que Ranma es un travestido y le obligue a cometer seppukku, lo mejor será que ella lo pille espiando a su prometida, Akane. Así lo hacen y llevan a cabo el plan... Aunque Ranma esperaba encontrar desnuda a Akane y ella lo engaña y al final sólo la "espía" en traje de baño.

Nada, que me enrollo mucho. Espero que os guste. ¡Un abrazo para todos!


	2. Chapter 2

La pareja llevaba ya una semana conviviendo como podía. Aún quedaban dos días para que comenzaran las clases, lo que les había ido de maravilla para tener tiempo de acabar de comprar algunas cosillas para el piso y arreglar algunas otras, como por ejemplo la ventana rota de la habitación de Ranma. Esa primera semana de convivencia había pasado sin grandes discusiones o altercados, pequeñas peleas para ver quien iba primero al baño, para decidir qué ver en la televisión o porque como siempre se picaban con absurdos insultos. Habían sobrevivido comiendo los tuppers que Kasumi les había preparado, pero la noche anterior habían terminado con los últimos restos y a partir de hoy tendrían que hacerse la comida ellos mismos.

El chico de la trenza decidió salir temprano para ir a buscar trabajo al gimnasio que estaba cerca de su nuevo apartamento. Había acordado con Akane que él traería dinero a casa y ella haría las labores del hogar, más que nada porque la carrera de la peliazul le exigía mucho este primer año y a él, digamos que menos. Aunque en realidad la verdad era que Ranma prefería trabajar entrenando que quedarse estudiando en casa, si suspendía alguna asignatura pues así tendría a quién culpar… al cansancio.

Llegó al gimnasio y quedó maravillado por su construcción, era muy grande aunque estaba un poco viejo. Estaba hecho de madera y en sus grandiosas puertas había las figuras de dos imponentes dragones que entrelazaban sus colas indicando el camino hacia el interior. Al entrar vio como algunas de las vigas del tejado estaban desalineadas y notó que el suelo crujía más de lo que debería. Se dirigió hacia una de las chicas que se encontraba en el mostrador de una pequeña recepción y le preguntó por el dueño del lugar, ella hizo una rápida llamada y muy amablemente le invitó a seguirla.

Lo llevó hasta un pasillo que quedaba detrás de las gradas desde donde se podían ver los combates y allí le indicó que esperara. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que habían en el estrecho y mal iluminado pasillo, justo delante de una puerta donde podía ver un letrero con un nombre que no se tomó interés en leer. Él empezó a impacientarse pero al cabo de unos breves minutos un chico de unos 32 años apareció por la puerta y llamó a Ranma. El pelinegro entró al despacho y lo saludó con una reverencia.

\- Buenos días, soy Ranma Saotome, heredero de las técnicas de la Escuela de Combate de Estilo Libre. He venido a pedirle un trabajo como entrenador en su gimnasio.

\- Buenos días Saotome-san, soy Tomohisa Kobayashi el dueño del gimnasio y heredero de las técnicas de la Escuela de Combate Patada Voladora. Así que Saotome ¿eh?

\- Sí, ¿le suena mi apellido? – el chico rezó para que no conociera a su padre y le debiera dinero.

\- Claro muchacho, da la casualidad de que hace unos meses estuve en China buscando un buen entrenador. Un día tomando mi café matutino leí en uno de los periódicos la noticia de que los estanques de Jusenkyo habían sido destruidos por Ranma Saotome durante una lucha contra un semidiós. El guía de Jusenkyo contó la batalla librada y la verdad es que me pareció épica. Siempre pensé que serías un mito, pero vaya, parece que existes.

\- No sabía que la historia había llegado a tanto, en realidad no fue tan difícil – dijo sacando pecho orgulloso de su hazaña.

\- Supongo que no debería tratándose de ti, pero antes de contratar a alguien siempre le pido un combate rápido para ver su nivel, aunque la verdad es que en tu caso tengo más curiosidad por conocer tus técnicas que otra cosa – Ranma sonrió confiado y ambos se dirigieron hacia el área de entrenamiento.

Mientras lo seguía el joven de la trenza miraba a Tomohisa para empezar a descubrir posibles puntos débiles. Era un chico alto y ancho de hombros, parecía bastante delgado, pero en realidad estaba fibrado. El pelo de color rubio lo llevaba recogido en una colita muy pequeña dejando ver la parte de debajo rapada. Vestía bastante formal, pantalones tejanos negros de buena marca y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Sus ojos eran de color verde, por lo general y si no fuera porque se trata de Ranma podría reconocer que era tirando a guapo.

Una vez llegados al sitio, los dos se pusieron en posición de combate. El joven Saotome pensó que con ese ropaje su contrincante lo tendría difícil, por eso alucinó cuando en un rápido movimiento Tomohisa se deshizo de su camisa y pantalón en menos de dos segundos reapareciendo con una especie de gi de color azul marino.

-¿Listo? – Ranma asintió.

Empezaron a pelear con muchas ganas, y en tan sólo tres minutos ya había más de 15 personas sentadas en las gradas observando el espectáculo. La rapidez del dueño del gimnasio era asombrosa, lanzaba patadas que no podían ser vistas por los ojos de un mortal pero los puños de Ranma no eran menos y su truco de las castañas fascinó a los presentes. Llegado el momento Kobayashi trasladó el combate al aire y la lucha se llevó a cabo de manera aérea. Podían pasar largos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos tocara tierra, y lamentablemente para el de la trenza en este ámbito su posible futuro jefe tenía todas las de ganar. Llevaban ya un buen rato peleando, más de una hora seguro y el público que se amontonó a su alrededor era increíble. Los golpes iban y venían, a ratos parecía que uno iba a ganar y de repente el otro se levantaba y contratacaba con más fuerza todavía, sin embargo todo terminó cuando Ranma usó su Hiryū Shōten Ha y derrotó a su oponente.

Una oleada de aplausos los invadió y ambos quedaron atónitos mirando cómo eran vitoreados por más de cincuenta personas. Los dos hicieron una reverencia y se adentraron hacia el despacho del chico.

\- Bueno Ranma, eso ha sido, wow, increíble, hacía tiempo que no libraba una pelea como esta.

\- Me lo he pasado genial señor Kobayashi, yo hacía mucho que no encontraba un rival con el que disfrutar durante un combate. Tiene que enseñarme esas patadas que hacía en el aire.

\- Ey, llámame Tomohisa, no soy tan mayor – dijo sonriéndole amigablemente – recuerda que vengo de la Escuela de Combate Patada Voladora, es normal que controle el combate aéreo.

\- Pues debe enseñarme algunas técnicas.

\- Claro. Bueno Ranma, quiero ser sincero contigo, nuestro gimnasio te necesita, tú venías a pedir trabajo, pero voy a ser yo el que te implore que trabajes como entrenador aquí. Hacía mucho que no teníamos a tanta gente en el gimnasio viendo un combate y estoy seguro de que muchos más se apuntarán si saben que tú les entrenarás.

\- Yo estaría encantado Tomohisa. Empezaré a estudiar Educación Física en la universidad el lunes y esto me vendría genial como práctica, además necesito el dinero.

\- ¿Cuántas horas podrías hacer?

\- Cuantas más pueda mejor, acabo las clases a las cuatro así que a partir de entonces hasta las nueve quizás.

\- ¿Tendrás tiempo para estudiar?

\- Mm sí claro. Mire necesito pagar el alquiler y mantenernos a mi y a … - Ranma se calló y se puso colorado.

\- ¿Compartes piso?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Con la chica de Jusenkyo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso también lo contó el guía?

\- Oh sí, se puso muy romántico en esa parte. Como te salvó ella la vida, y luego tú, y como lloraste… - Tomohisa hablaba ensoñado imaginándose la sentimental escena, el de la trenza rolaba los ojos en señal de fastidio odiando al guía entrometido - Qué bonito Ranma, veo que todo fue bien para vosotros. ¿Estáis saliendo? – el pelinegro empezó a notar como le ardía la cara, pero se trataba de su jefe y a él no podía mentirle, seguramente para el contrato debería contarle toda la verdad.

\- Digamos, que estamos casados… es mi mujer ahora, aunque no es nada convencional era un matrimonio concertado y si no le importa… mmm… preferimos que el resto de gente piense que seguimos prometidos, no querría problemas con terceras personas –Tomohisa no entendió qué quería decir el chico, normal si desconocía la existencia de las locas que persiguen a Ranma, pero asintió.

\- Tu prometida es muy afortunada si haces todo esto por ella. ¿Qué te parece empezar con los grupos que tenemos ahora entre semana por las tardes y hacer combates algún sábado? A medida que más gente se apunte, más horas podrás hacer.

\- Perfecto señor, es justo lo que necesitaba.

…

Ranma llegó a casa y corrió a abrir la puerta para tomarse una merecida ducha, necesitaba un largo baño después del combate que acababa de vivir. Sólo entrar escuchó a Akane preguntarle cómo le había ido desde la cocina, él le gritó camino al baño que genial, que lo habían cogido. Ella se dirigió hacia él contenta con la clara intención de abrazarlo para felicitarle por su nuevo empleo, pero se encontró con un portazo casi en la cara puesto que él ya había entrado en el cuarto.

Al cabo de un largo rato Ranma salió hacia el comedor con ropa limpia y mucho más relajado. Aunque empezó a temerse que algo no iba bien, empezó a oler comida, empezó a darse cuenta de que su esposa había estado cocinando. Al llegar a la cocina vio millones de ollas y paellas sucias, harina por el suelo, azúcar por la encimera, una pequeña marca de fuego en el techo, y al girarse lo vio, su peor pesadilla hecha realidad; Akane sentada en la mesa con ocho distintos platos expuestos encima del mantel.

\- ¡Felicidades por el nuevo trabajo Ranma! Para celebrarlo he preparado ocho platos para que veamos si he mejorado ya en la cocina.

\- Gracias Akane, pero no tengo mucha hambre.

\- Ranma… dije que me encargaría de las cosas de casa y lo primero es cocinar, así que pruébalos.

\- No quiero morir… hoy ha sido un buen día, no lo estropees.

\- No lo estropees tú, sé un maldito hombre y prueba la maldita comida.

Ranma se armó de valor, suspiró y probó el primer platillo. Parecía una especie de tortilla con queso y ¿jamón? Sin embargo sabía a macarrones a la boloñesa mezclado con vinagre y ácido, ¿cómo era posible que supiera tan mal? Lo escupió. Akane rebufó, pero le acercó el segundo, éste eran albóndigas de carne pero sabían a pescado pasado con salsa de soja, Ranma casi se atraganta y su esposa tuvo que ayudarlo a reaccionar. El tercero no fue mejor, era una bola de arroz que imitaba la forma de un osito, aunque para su desgracia parecía que mil camiones habían pasado por encima del animal y luego le habían arrancado los brazos. Lo probó también y estaba tan salado que tuvo que beberse dos litros de agua para calmar su sed.

El chico se levantó y fue a coger su chaqueta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? Hay cinco más por probar.

\- Akane ¡había un cuchillo dentro del arroz!

\- Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera…

\- Me tengo que ir. Eso está asqueroso – dijo señalando con cara de disgusto – no pienso comer nada más.

\- Pero Ranma yo… yo lo hice… para ti – él levantó la mirada para encontrarse a una chica cabizbaja al borde del llanto.

\- Dime ¿has seguido alguna receta? ¿Has medido algo?

\- Yo… yo he intentado recordar cómo lo hacía Kasumi, creí que todo estaba bien, que lo había hecho como ella.

\- Oye… - miró el reloj de reojo – tengo que irme, pero no te preocupes, seguro que la próxima vez te sale mejor.

Akane lo vio salir y tiró la comida al suelo con rabia. ¿Dónde debía ir él como para dejarla allí sin probar sus platos? Eran las siete de la tarde, a esas horas donde tenía que estar era en casa con ella, se había pasado casi todo el día cocinando. Convencida de que no todo lo que había cocinado sabía horrible decidió coger un trozo de uno de los panecillos que había preparado y la pobre casi se ahoga de lo malo que estaba. De pena se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a recoger el desastre que había causado. Se preguntó si alguna vez ella sería capaz de cocinarle algo a Ranma que estuviera bien, que fuera decente, que él halagara. Él había cumplido su promesa y había encontrado trabajo, y ella debía esforzarse para ser la ama de casa que había dicho que sería. Pero lo que más la atormentaba era no saber dónde había ido su marido. Antes lo hubiera sabido, seguro que se hubiera dirigido al Neko Hanten o al Ucchan's para comer algo rico de verdad, pero en Osaka no tenía ni idea de dónde había podido ir a parar. ¿Y si ya ha conocido a alguna chica que quiere cocinarle? ¿Y si en el gimnasio se ha encontrado con alguna guapa y ha quedado con ella? No es que le importara o estuviera celosa, no, qué va, es que él era su marido y eso la dejaría en muy mal lugar. Empezó a llorar por la impotencia que sentía mientras recogía y lo dejaba todo limpio, como mínimo eso sí podía hacerlo bien.

Pasaron dos horas y finalmente Ranma regresó. Ya era la hora de la cena, pero la peliazul sólo se había dado un largo baño para llorar a sus anchas y no preparó nada más para comer, se sentó en el sofá y miró programas triviales en el televisor sin prestar real atención a la caja tonta.

\- Akane, ¿puedes venir a la cocina?

\- ¿Para qué? – dijo ella sin mirarlo con una voz muy fría.

\- Tú sólo ven.

Ella se levantó con desgana y fue para la cocina, allí vio a Ranma sujetando tres bolsas. Despacio sacó lo que había en la primera.

-Toma, me ha costado encontrarlos pero creo que por ahora estos servirán – dijo Ranma pasándole tres libros "Cocinar es fácil", "Las normas básicas de la cocina", "Recetas ricas pero simples". Akane los cogió sorprendida y los miró con atención acariciando sus portadas. Su esposo agarró la segunda bolsa y empezó a sacar varios utensilios – Aquí tienes una báscula para pesar los alimentos, una batidora y una alarma que te avise del tiempo cuando algo ya esté hecho – Akane levantó la mirada y miró enternecida a Ranma, luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la pequeña balanza, siempre había querido una así – Y por último ten, he ido a un sitio donde hacen poké, me ha sido difícil dar con una paradita pero sé que te encanta y bueno, así celebramos mejor lo de mi trabajo – dijo finalmente sacando dos boles de comida preparada – Siento haber marchado de repente pero tenía miedo de que cerraran las tiendas.

Ella apartó una de las lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de su marido. Rodeó con sus manos su fuerte cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Le repitió como mínimo 10 veces gracias y él quedó estático. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al final colocó una mano encima de la cabeza de la chica y la otra en su espalda, casi como un robot que teme dañar algo delicado.

-No es nada Akane, sólo intenta no intoxicarme la próxima vez. Sé que puedes hacerlo bien – ella no respondió pero movió su cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo con gran entusiasmo, él sonrió al verla tan contenta – vamos que se enfrían las gyozas, el poké ya viene frío – ella se apartó, cogió uno de los boles y lo llevó dando saltitos hacia la mesa.

Los dos comieron tranquilos hablando de cómo Ranma había conseguido el trabajo, le explicó el horario que haría, lo que ganaría, lo amable que había sido Tomohisa y lo genial que había ido el combate que habían tenido ellos dos. Akane no podía parar de sonreír al ver lo alegre que estaba su esposo hablando de la pelea que había vivido esa tarde. Estaba contenta de que aquí hubiera encontrado a alguien que supusiera un reto para él.

\- ¿Había muchas chicas en el gimnasio? – preguntó curiosa Akane cogiendo una de las empanadas.

\- Pues no me he fijado la verdad… bueno había dos en la recepción diría.

\- ¿Guapas?

\- Pfff no lo sé, ya no me acuerdo de sus caras.

\- Pensé que al irte, habías quedado con alguna – admitió ella tímida.

\- ¿Por quién me has tomado? Soy un hombre casado.

\- Pero te casaste por compromiso…

\- Aún así Akane, con una esposa marimacho ya tengo suficiente, no necesito más líos – dijo intentando calmarla guiñándole el ojo. Ella no entendió por qué pero se sonrojó al ver ese gesto. La verdad era que estaban casados, le costaba interiorizarlo y a veces se olvidaba de ese importante factor y lo que eso suponía – por cierto, le he dicho a mi jefe que eres mi esposa pero que si no le importa no lo diga y que…mmm… bueno que mejor que todos crean que seguimos estando sólo prometidos.

\- ¿Es eso lo que diremos también a los compañeros de universidad verdad?

\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor… Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno… aún no saben nada y es mejor que así siga.

\- Sip, tienes razón.

Después de esa agradable charla miraron si tenían todo lo necesario para empezar la universidad el lunes, no querían dejarlo todo para última hora, y ya era sábado. Una vez comprobado que estaba todo listo para empezar esa nueva etapa en su vida cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación ilusionados por lo que estaba por llegar.

CONTINUARÁ

…..

Gracias a todos por el recibimiento de este nuevo fic, muchos followers en poco tiempo, cosa que me ha alegrado un montón. Millones de gracias por leerlo, y sobre todo y como siempre gracias a los que habéis dedicado un ratito para comentarlo:

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, espero que siga así el resto de historia :)

Yahiko Saotome: Me encanta que te hiciera risa, esa era mi intención en algunas partes del fic, ya que el cómic de Ranma ha sido siempre bastante humorístico y no quería desplazar este factor en esta historia :) ¡Abrazos!

rakex11725: Hoy mismo la tienes, y el tercer capítulo llegará el viernes :)

Haruri Saotome: Todo un gusto que que te gustara, gracias por el comentario :)

deliza22: Te seré sincera, yo también me hubiera quedado con la habitación y la hubiera compartido jajaja, y en el fondo sabemos que Akane también. Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Un abrazo!

Abi Taisho: Y a mi me encanta que encante :)

Guest: Me alegra saber que a alguien le hizo tanta gracia como a mi el verbo marimachear XD

Annabf1982: Ohh gracias por tu comentario, espero que continúes leyendo la historia y no te defraude. ¡Abrazos enormes!

noemib: No m'ho puc creure, no saps la il·lusió que m'ha fet el teu comentari, moltíssimes gràcies:) Jaja, dudé un poco si publicar esta historia porque no sé si será del agrado de la gente, pero yo lo he hecho con amor y al final decidí subirla, aunque sólo la disfrute una persona con eso ya soy feliz. Una abraçada gegant!

El viernes subo el capítulo número 3.

¡Fins aviat!


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin llegó el lunes, el despertador de Akane sonó temprano, ella quería tenerlo todo listo y calculado para llegar a tiempo el primer día de universidad. Estaba nerviosa porque no conocería a nadie de allí, por primera vez en muchos años estaría completamente sola, Ranma estaba en el mismo campus, pero no en la misma facultad así que tampoco lo tendría a él para conversar. Decidió que quería hacer amigas, Yuka y Sayuri se habían quedado en Tokyo así que no le quedaba otra que no fuera conocer a gente nueva.

Como cada mañana fue a correr, se duchó con calma y sacó leche de la nevera y cereales, lo dejó todo listo en la mesa y se fue al cuarto de su esposo para despertarlo. Como vio que los gritos no funcionaban, usó la técnica que más efectiva había resultado ser desde hacía años: agua fría. Cogió un vaso y se lo vertió a Ranma por encima, una linda pelirroja se levantó asustada de golpe y gritó a Akane por ello, ella sonrió y le dijo que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. La ahora chica se aseó y con agua caliente regresó a su estado original, se vistió y al final pudo desayunar con su mujer.

\- ¿A qué hora terminas hoy? – Preguntó ella.

\- Hoy creo que a las tres, luego iré al gimnasio, es mi primer día ya. Qué ganas.

\- Parece que tienes más ganas de trabajar que de estudiar Ranma.

\- Puede, es que aún no sé qué esperar de las clases de la uni.

\- Ya, te entiendo… yo hoy acabo tarde, creo que d tenemos una sesión informativa para escoger asignaturas de libre elección. Las he estado mirando y creo que me gustaría hacer la de fisioterapia, iría bien para el gimnasio…

\- ¿Eso es hacer masajes? Con tus manos de gorila matarías a los pobres pacientes.

\- Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso. Como mínimo yo sé algo de mi carrera.

\- Yo también me he informado… Creo que mis clases hoy son relajadas… no entiendo muy bien las asignaturas, y mucho menos por qué tengo que hacer biología y anatomía, se supone que esta carrera va de entrenar…

\- Vamos Ranma un poco de sabiduría en esa cabeza hueca que tienes no te hará ningún daño.

\- Tonta…

\- Meeehh – le sacó ella la lengua – ¡Corre vamos, que ya son y media!

Los dos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia la universidad, se separaron llegado el momento y se despidieron con un simple hasta luego. Akane rebufó pensando que nunca se hubiera imaginado así la vida de casada, era como si en realidad no hubieran firmado nada, aunque sentía cómo empezaba a apreciar esos pequeños momentos que ahora compartían sin interrupciones; desayunar o cenar juntos hablando de cómo les había ido el día, ir a comprar, ver la tv, descansar… era una sensación… agradable.

Miró en su agenda y vio que hoy a primera hora tenía que acudir al auditorio para que le dieran la bienvenida a los alumnos y de paso explicarles mejor cómo funcionaba todo. Ella estaba asustada, todo era enorme, nada que ver con el Furinkan. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el auditorio así que tímidamente le preguntó a dos chicas que parecían simpáticas. Una de ellas era morena, con los ojos azules, tenía el pelo recogido en una cola alta y lucía unos pendientes de oro con forma de aro. La otra era más bajita que la anterior, un poco rechoncha pero muy bonita de cara, tenía el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes, y un flequillo corto que la hacía parecer más joven.

\- Hola, disculpad, estoy buscando el auditorio, ¿me podéis decir dónde está?

\- ¡Hola! Sí claro, vamos para allí, ven con nosotras.

\- Oh gracias. Soy Akane Sao… Akane Tendo, empiezo hoy enfermería.

\- Encantada Akane-chan, yo soy Natsuki Mori y ella es Yumiko Shiraiwa, también vamos a enfermería – dijo la morena.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Vosotras ya os conocíais?

\- Sí, estudiamos juntas en la preparatoria.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia la enorme sala, se sentaron juntas en la tercera fila esperando que el decano apareciera y les diera toda la información necesaria para saber a qué se enfrentaban ese año. Había muchísimos alumnos, chicas y chicos, todos gritando y conociéndose, algunos parecía que ya eran amigos, otros se presentaban por primera vez. Akane sonrió al ver que en tan poco tiempo ya había conseguido hablar con Natsuki y Yumiko, parecían muy majas y creía que podrían llegar a entablar una cordial amistad.

Ranma por su lado llegó a clase sin problema, se lo habían puesto muy fácil, tenía que ir al patio y esperar en las gradas que había en el exterior. Había muchos chicos y pocas chicas, pero aún así todos parecían muy excitados y llenos de ganas de empezar este nuevo curso. Se sentó al lado de un muchacho que aunque era muy grande, tanto como de alto como de ancho parecía muy tímido. Tenía el pelo claro y bastante rapado y unos grandes ojos de color grisáceo.

\- Eh, uh, ahm, hola so-soy Yû Matsumoto, en-encantado – tartamudeó mientras extendía su mano hacia Ranma.

\- ¡Hola! Yo soy Ranma Saotome, igualmente – dijo el de la trenza estrujándole la mano.

\- Vaya, eres muy fuerte – comentó vergonzoso - ¿Qué es lo tuyo? Yo llevo 10 años practicando béisbol.

\- Yo artes marciales, soy heredero de la Escuela de Combate de Estilo Libre – soltó con orgullo.

\- Oh, suena interesante.

\- Lo es, lo es – respondió fanfarrón.

Corriendo hacia ellos legó una chica pequeña, de estatura baja, delgadita pero muy rápida. Tenía el pelo de color cobrizo y tan largo como alborotado. Se sentó al lado del pelinegro y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Llego tarde?

\- No, tranquila – respondieron a la vez los chicos.

\- Uf menos mal, soy un desastre. Me llamo Izumi Shimizu, pero podéis llamarme Izu-chan, como queráis. Ay qué nervios, ¿creéis que será muy duro el curso? Espero que no… trabajo también en una heladería sabéis… necesitaré tiempo para poder sacarme los exámenes, arrrg… ay perdón, siempre hablo demasiado jaja – dijo rascándose la cabeza – no sé ni vuestros nombres, qué maleducada.

Los chicos la miraron pasmados, menuda energía tenía aquella pequeña muchacha, parecía muy simpática y agradable y el hecho de que fuera tan habladora hizo gracia a Ranma.

\- Este es Yû Matsumoto y yo Ranma Saotome, un placer.

\- Genial, seamos amigos. Los tres nos podremos ayudar si tenemos deberes y demás – dijo ella amistosa. Yû era grande y vergonzoso e Izu diminuta y muy extrovertida, _esto será divertido_ , pensó el de la trenza.

….

Las primeras clases pasaron rápido para los dos y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado la hora de la comida. A las 12:30h Akane y sus dos nuevas amigas fueron al comedor para ver qué oferta gastronómica encontraban allí, y la verdad es que quedaron fascinadas al descubrir la gran variedad de platos que había. Cogieron algo y corrieron a pillar una de las mesas que estaba vacía ya que parecía que eso iba a llenarse en un periquete. Estaban hablando tranquilamente de lo que los profesores les habían parecido hasta que una chica alta, esbelta, con largo pelo negro recogido en una cola, increíbles pechos y grandes ojos azules se sentó con ellas.

-¡Natsu-chan, Yumi-chan! Cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo estáis?

\- Nanami-sempai, ¿has conseguido entrar a enfermería?

\- Sí, al final sí y parece que iremos juntas. ¿Volveréis a dejarme los deberes? Porfi, porfi – ellas la miraron aburridas.

\- Esto ya no es el insti Nanami-sempai, aquí no podemos jugárnosla así.

\- Vamos, yo te conseguí una cita con Suke, me lo debes.

\- Dejé que copiaras los exámenes finales, si no, hubieras repetido otra vez curso.

\- Ay qué ver que rencorosa, bien pues estamos en paz. ¿Hay chicos guapos en clase? Aún no me he fijado… ay no me había dado cuenta de que estabas con ellas – dijo mirando a la peliazul – Soy Nanami Oka, parece que seremos compañeras. ¿Tú eres?

\- Akane Tendo, un placer.

\- Igualmente. ¿Y bien? Tema chicos, ¿qué me decís? Uy el sábado le eché el ojo a uno que estaba in-cre-í-ble ¿Tienes novio Aka-chan? No te importa verdad que te llame así ¿verdad?– siguió con su conversación Nanami.

\- Eh, ah, no, está bien. Bueno novio, novio no… pero sí un pro…

\- Ay cómo se llamaba ese chico del sábado… he oído que estudia en el mismo campus… - Akane roló los ojos, empezaba a hartarse de esa chica.

\- Akane-chan, ¿decías? – continuó Yumiko animando a la peliazul a seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Pues que no es que tenga novio pero sí un prometido se llama…

\- ¡Ranma Saotome! Eso es, lo vi peleando en un gimnasio el sábado y madre de dios, casi me muero – dijo Nanami entusiasmada. Akane alzó las cejas, tanto que casi se le salen de la frente.

\- ¿Ranma? – gritó un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado.

\- Sí, sí, alto, pelo negro, trenza sexy, cuerpo trabajado… aunque dicen que está prometido.

\- De hecho yo soy su… - continuó la joven Tendo.

\- Bah, no me importa, seguro que puedo con esa lagarta en un pis pas, será una guaperas con cuerpazo y sin cerebro… acabaré con ella rápidamente, jaja miradme, no tengo competencia. Bueno chicas me voy a ver si hay algo que valga la pena en nuestro curso. Bye.

Akane resopló agotada y algo enfadada… ¿quién se creía que era esta chica? Fijarse en su marido, qué descaro. Además la había menospreciado sin saberlo, vale que Ranma era guapo pero ¿por qué tenía él que estar con una tía buena? Ella también era merecedora del amor del chico aunque fuera un pelín marimacho. Sintió que si decía que ella era su prometida se reirían como lo hacían Shampoo o Kodachi… ahora no podría decir que ella era la que tenía un compromiso con Ranma, no podía ser que el primer día de clase ya buscara problemas y peleas, por ahora lo mantendría en secreto, total no es que a él le importara tampoco, no es como si estuvieran en un matrimonio cariñoso o algo parecido, pensó algo decaída.

-¿Estás bien Akane-chan? Perdona a Nanami, puede ser muy efusiva jaja. Ella fue a nuestra clase el último año de instituto aunque es un año mayor, repitió. Su obsesión son los chicos, salió con más de 6 en un sólo mes.

\- Que nosotras sepamos… quizás son más – continuó Natsuki.

\- No pasa nada, es sólo que me ha abrumado un poco.

….

Después del primer día de clases Akane fue directa hacia su apartamento para poder ducharse y preparar la cena para ella y para Ranma. Hoy lo haría bien, había pensado en hacer una receta de lo más sencilla que había encontrado en uno de los libros que su marido le había regalado. Pollo frito con patatas fritas. Fácil y simple. Paella, aceite, poner el pollo y las patatas en la paella y desear que no se queme nada. Lo hizo a conciencia, muy lentamente vigilando todos los detalles, aunque ¡ups! olvidó pelar las patatas y olvidó salar el pobre pollo. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, así que muy feliz esperó a que sonara el temporizador con el que Ranma también le había obsequiado. Una vez listo lo colocó todo en un par de platos y los sirvió sabiendo que el chico estaría al caer.

El joven la trenza abrió la puerta, llegaba con el pelo mojado, se había aseado en el gimnasio y rápidamente había ido hacia casa, había sido un día agotador para el muchacho, entre clases y su trabajo necesitaba descansar un poquito. Al entrar Akane lo recibió con una sonrisa y le señaló el comedor, él levantó la mirada y al ver la mesa preparada tragó saliva fuertemente temiendo por su vida.

\- Tranquilo, está bueno, seguro, lo he hecho con calma como siempre dices que haga.

\- Está bien… pero si no me gusta no te enfades, aunque estoy tan hambriento que podría comerme un elefante – ella asintió contenta al ver que él iba a hacer el esfuerzo de comérselo.

Ambos dieron un mordisco, era de las cosas más insípidas que habían probado en su vida, además la piel de las patatas tenía arenilla, lo que indicaba que la peliazul había olvidado lavarlas previamente. Sin embargo Ranma se lo empezó a comer sin pensar demasiado en el soso sabor del ave. _Como mínimo no está ni crudo ni quemado_ , pensó él.

\- Enhorabuena Akane, es comestible.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

\- No te emociones, he dicho que se puede comer, no que esté rico.

\- Bueno por algo se empieza – dijo ella convencida de que tarde o temprano lo lograría.

Continuaron hablando de cómo les había ido el primer día en la universidad, la gente que habían conocido, los profesores que les había tocado, el planning para los exámenes, los clubs a los que se habían apuntado. Ranma le explicó que había empezado con su primer grupo de entreno, eran chicos de entre 12 y 14 años que tenían muchas ganas de aprender pero muy poca disciplina. Después de eso y algo cansados decidieron ver un poco la televisión antes de ir a dormir. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a buscar algún canal que diera algo decente, finalmente encontraron una película de acción.

Pasado el rato Ranma empezó a notar como su cuerpo necesitaba cambiar de posición, el sofá era muy estrecho, de dos plazas, así que sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía estiró sus brazos bien alto y luego los dejó reposar en el borde del sofá colocando sin percatarse su mano derecha justo detrás de la cabecita de Akane, él no pareció inmutarse, pero ella sí que se dio cuenta y se puso un pelín nerviosa por su cercanía.

La peliazul se movió un poco en su sitio algo inquieta y su pelo entró en contacto con los dedos del joven Saotome, que inconscientemente empezó a jugar con su corta melena. Acariciaba suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible, las puntas de su cabello, que delicado y fino como era se escurría entre sus dedos y le aportaba un placer hipnótico que le impedía dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Lo curioso era que él no era consciente de ello. Sin embargo Akane estaba sonrojada a más no poder, no se atrevía ni a moverse, Ranma la estaba acariciando en una situación de lo más natural y normal, era algo que las parejas hacían usualmente, y ella no podía creer que él lo estuviera haciendo sin si siquiera darse cuenta. Era algo nuevo, pero desde luego era algo que quería volver a experimentar, era realmente relajante. Seguían viendo la peli en silencio, y el único ruido que podía escucharse era ese diminuto roce entre la piel del chico y el cabello de Akane.

Pasados unos largos minutos, Ranma regresó al mundo real y apartó su mirada de la pantalla para ver qué era eso que provocaba cosquillas en su mano. Se giró lentamente y cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo paró de repente, muy disimuladamente y activando el modo robot levantó su brazo hasta dejar su mano de nuevo en su regazo como si lo hiciera a cámara lenta.

\- Lo, lo siento… no me di cuenta, que… perdona no… - decía tartamudeando muerto de la vergüenza sin poder mirarla.

\- No, no me importa, está… bien – respondió ella sin perder el tono carmín en su rostro.

CONTINUARÁ

…

Ups, olvidé comentarlo anteriormente pero… nada de esto ("Apartamento para dos") me pertenece, Ranma ½ es de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y a excepción del argumento y los nuevos personajes, todo lo demás es y será siempre suyo. Yo sólo hago esto como hobby, nunca con ánimo de lucro J

….

Ya han empezado la uni, perdón si hay muchos personajes nuevos, sé que en breves ya os los sabréis todos J es como Juego de Tronos… al final te acabas aprendiendo todos los nombres XD

¿Cómo veis este inicio de curso? ¿Y estos personajes? Y las caricias inconscientes de Ranma y los intentos de cocina de Akane por contenar al de la trenza… aix.

Os animo como siempre a que me dejéis reviews, buenas, malas, pésimas, lindas,… lo que queráis, todo es bien recibido.

Gracias enorme a los seguidores del fic y en especial a los que comentan:

 **deliza22:** Hola y gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que sigas la historia… pobre Akane, esperemos que algún día aprenda a cocinar y deje de intoxicar a Ranma XD ¿Qué te pareció el primer día de clase? ¿Y el final del día ;)? ¡Abrazos!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, siempre he creído que estos dos se llevarían mejor si no estuvieran rodeados de los locos de Nerima… esperemos que la tranquilidad les dure un poquitín…

 **Elena 79:** Hola Elena, no sabes la ilusión que me hace saber que es el primer fic que has escogido después de tu parón y sobre todo me encanta que te guste la historia. Espero que la sigas leyendo! Un abrazo :)

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, yo también adoro ver cómo avanzan este par. ¡Saludos!

 **Josix:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Los padres de esos dos serían capaces de lanzarlos a los leones si fuera necesario XD Me gustó la idea de que igual que Akane aceptó casarse con Ranma al final del cómic para que, entre otras cosas, obtuviera la cura a su maldición, él haría lo mismo por ella en una situación como la que he escrito :) ¡Saludos!

 **eliza tendo:** ¡Eliza! Gracias por tus palabras, como puedes ver la cosa se pone interesante en la universidad… siempre habrá chicas interesadas en Ranma XD ¿Qué te pareció Nanami? ¡Abrazos!

 **ElvisF231:** Gracias por tu comentario :) Espero que también te guste este tercer capítulo. Ya me dirás… ¡Saludos!

 **AbiTaisho:** Jaja, ¿pues qué te pareció que siguiera con su romanticismo inconscientemente? :O ¡Abrazos!

 **Guest:** Ranma puede ser un primor cuando quiere… aix… jaja

 **Amigo:** ¡Muchas gracias por la review amigo! Pues sí, a ver cómo reaccionarán los pretendientes y prometidas del pasado cuando se enteren, por lo pronto aparecen nuevos personajes que seguro también revolucionarán a la pareja :P ¡Abrazos!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Hola! Como siempre me encanta ver que comentas mis historias, millones de gracias por tu riguroso seguimiento, me animas a seguir escribiendo y no sabes cómo me alegra que creas que no han perdido su esencia, eso es primordial para mi. Quise añadir lo de Jusenkyo de modo divertido, ya que siempre se plantea como un drama, y esta historia, riñas a parte, quiero que sea humorística como el cómic. Nos seguimos leyendo, abrazos.

 **yessi-chibi:** Jaja peleas habrá así que puedes estar contenta :P Me alegra que te parezca gracioso, espero que sigas la historia. ¡Saludos!

Próximo capítulo: ¡el martes!

¡Fins aviat!


	4. Chapter 4

El segundo día de universidad comenzó como el anterior, igual que en casa de los Tendo, Akane era la encargada de despertar a Ranma por la mañana para que no llegara tarde a clase. Desayunaron y sin hablar del incidente de la noche anterior, se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas facultades.

La primera clase del joven Saotome iba a poner a prueba la resistencia de todos los alumnos de Educación Física para ver en qué estado se encontraban y ver hasta dónde los podían empujar. Se reunieron en el patio donde había una pequeña pista de atletismo y esperaron a que el profesor llegara. Con una puntualidad inglesa, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, bajito, calvo y poca cosa apareció ante unos jóvenes que lo miraron sorprendidos, desde luego no esperaban encontrar a alguien con esta apariencia en una prueba precisamente de resistencia física. Algunos empezaron a cuchichear y a reír, y entonces su voz resonó por todo el lugar. Un grito grave y feroz salió de su boca asustando a todos los de las gradas.

-¡Alumnos con apellido de la A a la G bajad ya y colocaros aquí en línea!

Todos obedecieron y se posicionaron en la línea que él había señalado.

-Bien, tenéis 10 segundos para recorrer 100 metros, es decir, hasta tocar esa pared. 3, 2, 1, ¡YA!

Empezaron a correr y flechas comenzaron a ser disparadas desde todos los lados hacia ellos, no sabían de dónde provenían pero desde luego les indicó que ese profesor era un tarado psicópata. Por si eso no fuera poco, pulpos salían de debajo del suelo y se enganchaban en las piernas de los pobres alumnos dificultando mucho la llegada a su destino. Podían verse jóvenes esquivando flechazos y deshaciéndose de los tentáculos de los cefalópodos, luchando por conseguir aquello que se les había ordenado. Los que no consiguieron tocar al muro en menos de 10 segundos fueron apuntados en una tenebrosa libreta que el hombre tenía sujeta entre sus manos.

Llegado el momento el profesor llamó a los estudiantes con apellidos comprendidos entre la P y la Z, lo que incluía a Ranma y a su amiga Izu. Ambos bajaron junto a los demás y una vez en posición comenzaron la carrera. El de la trenza y la chica menuda iban en primera posición, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, unos tentáculos se interpusieron en su camino provocando que Izu tropezara. Iba a caer de morros cuando notó como unos fuertes brazos la agarraban por la cintura impidiendo que se rompiera la cara. Ranma la había sujetado justo a tiempo, pero desgraciadamente esos segundos que perdieron hicieron que ninguno de los dos tocara el muro en el tiempo estipulado.

\- Bueno chicos, sois una clase de malditas tortugas. No puedo creer los pocos que lo habéis conseguido, tan sólo 9 de 65, es vergonzoso. Panda de nenazas. Mi nombre es Yuta Sasaki, pero todos me llamaréis Sasaki sensei o Súper Sensei. Aquellos mierdosos que no lo lograsteis os quedaréis hoy a las 4h y haréis 100 flexiones, correréis 500 metros a pata coja y haréis 50 sentadillas, todo en menos de 10 minutos. ¿Queda claro? – todos asintieron apenados.

\- Ranma-kun no sabes como lo siento… ha sido mi culpa, si no hubiera tropezado hubieras llegado bien y ahora no tendrías… - decía disgustada la chica.

\- Tranquila Izu-chan, eso que dice no es nada para mí, lo haré en menos de 5 minutos.

\- Gracias, de verdad, eres un gran amigo.

\- Oye Yû, tú sí lo lograste eh, enhorabuena – dijo el pelinegro dándole un golpe en la espalda a su enorme amigo.

\- Gra-gracias – respondió tímido.

Cuando sonó la campana que les indicaba que sus clases habían finalizado y ya podían irse, Ranma e Izu corrieron a la pista para atender el castigo. Lo hicieron como si se tratara de una competición para que fuera más divertido, sin embargo Súper Sensei vio que se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien y los volvió a castigar, les dijo que los esperaba a las 8h de la mañana el día siguiente para ayudarle a preparar todo el cuarto de mantenimiento donde guardaban el material deportivo. Los dos resoplaron pero asintieron sin tener otra opción.

\- Vaya parece que no nos libraremos nunca de Súper Idiota – dijo riendo Izu.

\- Pff como mínimo lo haremos juntos, ha sido divertido competir contigo eres muy rápida.

\- Lo mismo digo. ¡Hasta mañana Ranma-kun!

Ranma estaba furioso por el comportamiento de su nuevo profesor, ahora que se había librado de las locuras del director del Furinkan tenía que convivir con ese sargento. Corrió hacia el gimnasio donde llegaba apurado para cambiarse y empezar sus clases.

Al llegar se dirigió al despacho de su jefe donde él le explicaría qué grupo tendría ese día. Lunes y miércoles entrenaba a un grupo de chicos de entre 12 y 14 años y martes y jueves se acababa de enterar de que entrenaría a estudiantes de la universidad ya que a algunos de tercero y cuarto les daban créditos por apuntarse, lo que significaba que la mayoría no tendría ningún interés real en artes marciales. Aún así era su trabajo y era lo que necesitaba para pagar el piso con la habitación extra que su mujer le había pedido, así como la comida y los gastos que vivir solos implicaba.

\- Lo siento Ranma, sé que es un grupo desagradecido, pero justo ahora el gimnasio estaba pasando un mal momento. Necesita nuevos alumnos y creo que gracias a ti los conseguiremos. Además hay la posibilidad de que un hombre rico invierta en nosotros y modifique y remodele el edificio, pero eso sólo será si cree que lo merecemos. De verdad que creo que has llegado en el mejor momento.

\- Daré lo mejor de mi Tomohisa, no se preocupe.

\- Confío en ti chico. Ahora ve a por esos muchachos y enséñales que si se apuntaron aquí pensando que esto sería fácil están equivocados.

Y así lo hizo, Ranma se adentró al centro del gimnasio con paso decidido cruzando en medio de los chicos que seguían hablando alto y mirando revistas. Algunos empezaron a comentar por lo bajo cosas como "espero que este no sea el profe porque parece más joven que nosotros", "menudo niño nos traen para enseñarnos" o "a este le enseñaré yo lo que es una patada en los huevos".

-Eh tú – señaló el de la trenza calmado al chico del último comentario – ven y enséñame lo qué es una patada en los huevos por favor – el muchacho sonrió y muy confiado se dirigió hacia Saotome.

Se quedó frente a él e hizo crujir sus puños, movió el cuello de lado a lado y finalmente levantó su pierna para darle una patada pero antes de que pudiera fijar su objetivo el pelinegro ya se había posicionado detrás de él, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para que se girara y entonces le hizo una llave que lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Sin soltarlo se presentó.

-Hola, soy Ranma Saotome y a partir de ahora seré vuestro sensei. Puede que algunos seáis mayores que yo, pero creedme que no hay nadie mejor que yo en artes marciales. Si os tomáis el arte como una broma, iros. Si no tenéis interés en aprender técnicas, iros. Si queréis entrenar duro y acabar compitiendo como yo, os podéis quedar.

La mayoría de los chicos permanecieron quietos en el lugar, tan sólo el listillo y un par más se fueron asustados. El 80 por ciento de ellos eran una patata, Ranma tenía muchísimo trabajo con este grupo, pero de esto se trataba enseñar ¿no? no tendría sentido ser profesor de gente que estuviera a su mismo nivel, seguramente se aburriría los primeros meses, pero era algo con lo que tendría que apechugar.

Cansado por el larguísimo día que le había tocado vivir llegó al edificio donde compartía casa con Akane, el olor a quemado llegaba hasta la calle, así que Ranma entró a toda prisa por el hall.

\- Muchacho, creo que tu mujer está haciendo un ritual satánico. Sólo se oyen sus gritos y se ve el humo salir de vuestro apartamento.

\- ¿Y no ha ido a ver si está bien señor Wasabi? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¡Es Wataru insolente! Claro que no he ido, no puedo abandonar mi puesto en la recepción, yo soy todo un profesional – Ranma lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y sin nada más que decir subió corriendo las escaleras preocupado por Akane.

Entró volando al piso y la vio a ella de pie, llorando con una bandeja de hornear carbonizada en sus manos y lo que imaginaba eran unas berenjenas rellenas en su interior, también chamuscadas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – ella negó con la cabeza sin soltar la bandeja – vamos Akane no llores, deja esto aquí – el chico cogió la fuente y la dejó en la encimera, ella seguía llorando – ya está Akane, ya está – decía él acercándose más a ella hasta que colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la miró a los ojos sonriéndole. Ella lo miró confundida.

\- ¿No estás enfadado?

\- Mmm – se rascó la cabeza pensando que era raro, pero no estaba enfadado, cómo enfadarse cuando ella se estaba esforzando tanto en ser una buena esposa – la verdad es que no.

\- ¿No vas a decirme que soy una inútil?

\- Seguramente lo hubiera hecho si me hubieras obligado a probarlo, pero sabes que no lo haré ¿verdad? – ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Lo intenté Ranma, intenté seguir la receta, pero me llamó mi padre y me distraje y empezaron a salir llamas del horno y lo apagué rápido pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Eres una cabeza hueca – dijo golpeándole flojito la frente - Bueno, en realidad me apetecía pizza, así que podemos pedir una ¿te parece bien?

\- ¡Claro!

Después de cenar una deliciosa y no carbonizada pizza, los dos se dirigieron hacia el sofá, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una tradición que a ambos les encantaba, sentarse allí haciéndose compañía, hablando de sus cosas y viendo algo en la televisión juntos. Pero por supuesto ninguno de los lo reconocería nunca.

\- He tenido un día horrible, mi profesor de gimnasia está loco, me ha castigado por ayudar a Izu-chan.

\- ¿Izu-chan?

\- Sí, esa chica pequeñita que te dije ayer… nos ha hecho una prueba donde teníamos que correr, la pobre ha tropezado, la he cogido y hemos llegado tarde al final de la carrera.

\- Vaya… qué rápido sustituyes a Shampoo y Ukyo.

\- Ja ja ja, qué graciosa, Izu-chan es una amiga.

\- Izu-chan o U-chan, es todo lo mismo, se enamorará de ti y la pobre estará siempre en el limbo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Nada…

\- Hoy no juegues conmigo a la mujer celosa Akane que estoy muy cansado.

\- Nye nye nye – dijo imitando la voz de su marido

\- Olvidaba lo femenina que eres, cosas como esta me lo recuerdan – le dijo irónico.

\- Bah… - respondió desganada no queriendo discutir - ¿Qué tal en el gimnasio?

\- Pues mis alumnos de esta tarde eran unos gilipollas.

\- ¡Ranma! No hables así de ellos.

\- Pero lo eran… son de la universidad y son unos inútiles en general, me aburriré enseñándoles cosas básicas.

\- Ya verás como a través de estos discípulos es cuando te darás cuenta de lo bien que sienta ser profesor. Cuando veas su progreso, cuando consigan hacer katas difíciles te sentirás orgulloso de haber sido tú el que les ha dado ese conocimiento.

\- Hum, visto así… quizás tienes razón – dijo rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

\- Claro que la tengo. Por cierto… he pensado en volver a entrenar en unas semanas.

\- ¿Dónde lo harás?

\- Quizás… tú… ¿podrías entrenar conmigo?

\- Le podría preguntar a Tomohisa si nos cede el gimnasio un rato el fin de semana.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! – gritó ilusionada.

\- Pero no pienso atacarte, que lo sepas.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

\- En fin, qué cansancio… - susurró él estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba.

Akane miró a Ranma, realmente se le veía un poco malhumorado y cansado, pero ella se sentía contenta porque él le había contado cómo le había ido el día sin que ella le preguntara. Tenía ganas de hacer algo por él ya que era por su culpa que trabajaba tanto, para poder pagar ese apartamento de dos habitaciones. Además había quemado la cena.

Recordó lo bien que se sintió, nervios a parte, cuando él le acarició el pelo la noche anterior, lo relajante que algo así podía llegar a ser. Vale que él lo había hecho sin querer, pero aún así fue de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado desde que se había casado. Sonrojándose por la idea que acababa de tener, cogió uno de los cojines que tenía a su lado y lo colocó encima de su regazo. Le dio un golpecito a Ranma en el brazo y sin mirarlo señaló el cojín. Su esposo la miró muy confundido, cogió el cojín y le dio con él en la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces idiota? – gritó ella avergonzada y sorprendida por el inesperado golpe.

\- No sé por qué me señalabas el cojín, pensé que querías empezar una pelea de almohadas o algo – decía mientras arrugaba los hombros.

\- Déjalo, me voy a dormir – Ranma miró el reloj y levantó una ceja.

\- Es muy temprano…

\- Bien, pues leeré algo en mi habitación. Buenas noches – antes de que ella pudiera levantarse él cogió su mano y la empujó para que volviera a sentarse.

\- No hay quién te entienda marimacho. Dime qué es lo que pasa.

\- Nada… no importa – dijo ella mirando todavía hacia el frente sentada en el sofá entre enfadada y tímida.

Ella se había quedado parada mirando la pantalla sin decir palabra, soltando leves suspiros de vez en cuando. Ranma permaneció quieto viendo la serie de anime que daban en aquel momento, no entendía para nada lo que acababa de suceder, una pelea de almohadas no era algo por lo que enfadarse, además el golpe que le había dado en la cabeza no podía haberle dolido tanto. Durante los anuncios giró su rostro y vio el cojín en el suelo frente a Akane. Empezó a pensar y al final creyó captar lo que había pasado, poniéndose colorado como nunca y sin pensar dijo en voz alta "¿Acaso quería que reposara allí mi cabeza?" Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Se moría de vergüenza. Este era el momento en que Ranma se reía de ella ¿no? Pero en lugar de eso, Ranma recogió el dichoso objeto y lo colocó en el regazo de su mujer, sin atreverse a mirarla se estiró como un perrito doblegando sus rodillas para caber en el sofá y posicionó su cabeza encima del cojín que reposaba en la falda de la peliazul.

-Só-sólo tenías que decirlo… - dijo él casi en un susurro.

Akane suspiró aliviada, pensaba que si él se enteraba de lo que le proponía se asustaría y huiría, pero no, todo lo contrario. Tardó un minuto en calmar su pulso y dejar de temblar, y entonces con sumo cuidado empezó a acariciar el pelo de Ranma. Al hacerlo ella notó como él pegaba un respingo y sus músculos se tensaban así que alzo sus manos, pero poco después pudo observar como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y entonces él hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza que le indicó que podía continuar. Estuvieron un rato así en silencio disfrutando de un momento tan íntimo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó vivirían juntos. Claro que ella ya lo había hecho antes cuando Ranma se había convertido en gato por culpa del Neko-ken, pero era la primera vez que le hacía una caricia de este tipo siendo él consciente de ello. Cuando el anime terminó, ella dejó de jugar con sus cabellos y él se levantó. Sonrojado le dio las gracias y le dijo buenas noches a Akane, ella también respondió tímida, pero no pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa al entrar en su cuarto que no desapareció hasta que se quedó dormida.

CONTINUARÁ

…

Vale, no tengo palabras para deciros cuán agradecida estoy por todos los follows, favorited y todas las reviews y PM que he recibido en tan sólo 3 días. No os podéis imaginar la cara de felicidad que se me ha puesto por todas y cada una de las notificaciones que recibía. ¡GRACIAS! Os dije que actualizaría el martes, pero creo que os merecéis que publique hoy mismo el cuarto capítulo.

Como os dije esta historia es algo larga y explora la relación entre Akane y Ranma y cómo poco a poco aprenden a convivir. No tengáis prisa, acaba de comenzar. Prometo que habrá pretendientes también para la peliazul jaja, sé que debéis temer que toda la atención se la lleve Ranma, no será así. Acabo de revisar el capítulo número 8, y no sabéis las ganas que tengo de que lo leáis… jaja creo que es mi preferido de lejos.

¿Qué os parece Izu-chan? ¿Y la relación de Ranma y Akane por ahora? ¿Hubierais pillado lo que pretendía Akane con el cojín u os hubiera pasado como a Ranma? XD

Espero seguir recibiendo reviews porque de verdad que me alegran y me dan ganas de continuar con la historia… además me ayudan a ver si os gusta el camino del fic o no.

No sé cuándo publicaré, supongo que el jueves, pero si recibo tantas reviews como en este capítulo puede que no me aguante y os regale otro chapter antes XD ¡Abrazos enormes!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Muchísimas gracias por escoger mi historia para regresar al mundo de los fics, y muchas gracias también por el comentario. El gesto de Ranma es algo que me pareció muy tierno de incorporar, y que en este capítulo Akane quiso retomar, es algo cariñoso que por ahora parece funciona en esta pareja. En cuanto a Nanami, entiendo que la odies, yo también XD Gracias por seguir la historia : )

 **nancyricoleon:** Gracias por tu comentario: ) espero que te guste el chap de hoy también y puedas seguir comentando.

 **missgamy2015:** Graciaas, espero que lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, que os guste es lo más importante, ¡de verdad!

 **Dahnya:** Jaja, paciencia, Akane también tendrá pretendientes, y menudos unos.. te adelanto que el capítulo 8 será uno relacionado con este tema : ) ¡espero que aún lo leas al llegar allí!

 **SaeKodachi47:** No me puedo creer que te estuvieras congelando colgada de una ventana por mi culpa :O ¡Gomen! Dos semanas sin internet omg, y aún así actualizas tus historias, ole tú, qué ganas de seguir leyendo Desde esa Noche, me encanta. Espero que puedas recuperar pronto la conexión y que este capítulo te deje también suspirando, ya me dirás ;) ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga!

 **deliza22:** Me encanta que te gustee, de verdad, hoy Akane le devuelve el gesto a Ranma, aix espero que te gustara este detalle, jaja casi casi el que se ha acurrucado ha sido él :). Como ves poco a poco va avanzando la vida cuotidiana entre este par. ¡Saludos!

 **yessi-chibi:** Jaja pobre Akane, ella sigue intentando cocinar, sólo llevamos 4 capítulos, seguro que llega el momento en que prepara algo delicioso… o no… jaja. Exacto Ranma es demasiado guapo para pasar desapercibido, pero Akane tampoco se queda atrás. A ver cómo sigue la trama :P ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Aimi Tendo:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y decirme que te gustan los personajes y sus descripciones :) al haber tantos nuevos temía que se confundieran, espero que poco a poco los vayáis conociendo a todos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **ElvisF231:** Jajaja no seré yo la que le baje los humos a Ranma, ya se sabe que allá donde va roba corazones, veremos cómo avanza la historia con Nanami y… a ver si aparece alguien más. Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia ¡Un abrazo!

 **Alambrita:** Ranma detallista es lo mejor… y sí Nanami es odiosa XD espero que no opines lo mismo de Izu-chan :P

 **eliza tendo:** Hola Eliza, muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja me alegra saber que te gustaría que Nanami fuera amiga de Akane, sin embargo creo que son demasiado distintas como para ello. La historia acaba de empezar pero tranquila que Akane también hará de las suyas en un futuro para demostrar que Ranma es su chico y no el de nadie más. Abrazos.

 **alex:** Gracias Alex, ¡saludos!

 **Amigo:** muchísimas gracias por escribir, Ranma sin pretendientas no sería realista jaja así que estaba claro que llegarían nuevas acosadoras. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, un abrazo amigo :)

 **Haruri Saotome:** Haruri como siempre es un placer que sigas comentando mi historia, me alegras un montón. Akane, la pobre siempre tiene que aguantar a la competencia, menos mal que Ranma lo merece :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **noemib:** Noemi, holaa! M'encanta que m'escriguis, em fa moltíssima il·lusió sempre : ) És normal l'ansietat que t'agafa, a mi també em passa i mira que sóc la que escriu la historia jaja, però amb lo lents que són al còmic i anime, no em semblava realista que avancessin més ràpid. Normal que odiïs a Nanami, jaja. Moltíssimes gràcies per seguir la historia tot i la feina, espero que tot et vagi genial. Petons!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** ¡Muchísimas gracias!

 **Snorlax 345:** Uaaa, mi primer fan, no sabes que ilusión me ha hecho tu comentario. Me alaga un montón que sigas mi historia de tan cerca. Espero no defraudarte. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Tenya13:** Y tan pronto que la he continuado, justo iba a publicar el capítulo cuando he recibido tu comentario y he dicho, tengo que responderle. ¡Gracias por seguirme y comentar! Un aBrazo!

Fins aviat!


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ahh no puedo creer que ya llevemos un mes en la uni, me ha pasado volando.

\- A mi también Natsuki-chan.

\- Oye Akane-chan, aún no nos has contado nada de tu prometido.

\- Mmmm no hay mucho que contar…

\- Qué tímida eres jaja, a ver si conseguimos sonsacarte algo.

\- ¿Fue amor a primera vista o ha sido amor encontrado con el tiempo?

\- Nuestros padres nos comprometieron antes de que naciéramos.

\- Uh eso no es muy romántico…

\- ¿Pero a él le gustas? – Akane se puso colorada ante la comprometedora pregunta.

\- Ahm, bueno, no sé, a veces pienso que sí, otras no tanto… es complicado.

\- Ya te entiendo, los chicos son todo un misterio. Yo estuve enamorada de uno durante meses y él ni se dio cuenta… con lo obvio que era, ¿verdad Yumiko-chan?

\- Sí… aunque tú también le gustabas a Hayate-kun y cuando lo viste fue demasiado tarde…

\- Ay el amor qué complicado es. Bueno Akane-chan, tienes que presentarnos a este chico misterioso… ¿cómo se llama? Siempre evitas llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Mmm… chicas, ahm, quiero seros sincera, pero por favor, guardadme un secreto.

\- ¿De qué hablas Akane-chan?

\- Mi prometido es Ranma Saotome.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿El de la trenza que tiene loca a Nanami?

\- El mismo… no he querido decir nada porque no me fiaba de Nanami… y ahora no sé qué hacer.

\- ¡No se lo digas! – gritaron sus dos amigas a la vez.

\- Si Nanami se entera de que tú eres su prometida hará lo que sea para evitar que os caséis… El chico que he comentado antes, Hayate… cuando le dije que me gustaba… ella me lo robó.

\- Vaya, lo siento. La verdad es que… ahm, puedo confiar en vosotras ¿sí?

\- Claro Akane-chan, somos tus amigas.

\- Ranma y yo ya estamos casados. Nos obligaron nuestros padres antes de venir a la universidad, pero no queremos que por ahora nadie lo sepa, así que fingimos que estamos prometidos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Nuestra dulce y tímida Akane es toda una mujer casada… Vaya… ¿Tú y Ranma ya…?

\- ¡No! No, no, no, nada de eso – decía moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación insistentemente ruborizada– no es un matrimonio convencional… somos un poco raros en nuestra relación… vamos poco a poco…

\- Pero… ¿os habéis besado? – ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Entiendo… tiempo al tiempo Akane, seguro que todo fluye cuando tenga que surgir. Te ayudaremos en cuanto podamos, y tranquila que no le diremos nada a nadie más.

\- Exacto, y tranquila, lo de Nanami es un capricho, en unos días seguro que se olvida de él y ya está centrada en otro.

\- Gracias chicas. Bueno y a vosotras ¿quién os gusta? – dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Pfff, a mi ninguno de momento, en clase todos son un poco feos ¿no?

\- A mi me gusta uno de la facultad de medicina, pero tengo que descubrir su nombre aún – respondió Yumiko.

El sonido de unos tacones hizo eco en toda la aula. Akane desganada giró la cabeza y vio como Nanami se acercaba hacia ellas. Esta chica no le acababa de gustar, no parecía mala muchacha, pero sí demasiado interesada y despreocupada en general, excepto si de hombres se trataba. Y sus amigas acababan de confirmarlo.

-¿Hablando de chicos? Uhh sabéis que me encanta el tema.

\- Sí Nanami-senpai, hablábamos de los que nos gustan – contestó Natsuki.

\- ¿Y quién son? Juro que esta vez no os robaré el novio, no volverá a pasar lo de Hayate.

\- Como sabes Akane tiene un prometido y a Yumiko le gusta uno de medicina de quien no sabemos el nombre, y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diría jaja.

\- ¿Un prometido eh? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Mmm se llama… se llama… Ra-Ryo-Ku… - la peliazul empezó a ponerse nerviosa y sólo le venían a la mente nombres de chicos que conocía.

\- ¿Raryoku? – preguntó alzando una ceja la exuberante chica.

\- Aha, Raryoku, el nombre proviene de una región pequeña del norte – inventó la peliazul.

\- ¿Tú a cuántos te has tirado ya? – preguntó directa la del pelo rosa.

\- Sólo a tres… pero tengo el ojo puesto en ese tal Saotome, he descubierto que estudia Educación Física en el campus y que trabaja en ese gimnasio que está cerca así que un día de estos iré a hacerle una visita.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – dijo sin pensar Akane.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- He…he oído… que no le gustan las chicas que hacen eso… que es un presumido que sólo sale con las chicas que le suponen un reto, que no lo buscan.

\- Ahm… pues esto se pone interesante, tendré que esperar la ocasión perfecta para seducirlo. ¡Gracias por el consejo Aka-chan!

Akane se sentía mal por tener que mentir así a Nanami, se preguntó si hacía bien siguiendo el consejo de sus amigas, pero las cosas no empezaron como ella quería, y decir ahora que Ranma no era ni su novio ni su prometido sino su marido no tenía sentido alguno. Sólo tenía que rezar para que ella no se acercara a su esposo y para que él no decidiera visitarla un buen día. Además presentía que volvía a sentirse como en el instituto, amenazada por cualquier chica más guapa y más femenina que ella. Pero ahora estaban casados y sabía que Ranma no sería de esos tipos que engañan a su mujer, puede que su matrimonio sea algo extraño pero al fin y al cabo, es un matrimonio, ellos mismos podían marcar el ritmo y las costumbres que quisieran. Ambos se estaban esforzando para que esto funcionara, cada uno a su manera ponía su granito de arena y luchaban por hacer las cosas bien. Seguían sin admitir sus sentimientos, aunque cada vez hacía menos falta verbalizarlos. Una acción puede valer más que mil palabras.

Aprovechando que era viernes algunos de sus compañeros quedaron para ir a tomar algo para celebrar el primer mes en la universidad, así que invitaron a Akane, pero ella quería regresar a casa ya que tenía algo pensado para sorprender a Ranma y demostrar que las tareas de casa se le daban bien. Al día siguiente un importantísimo hombre de negocios iba a visitar el gimnasio donde trabajaba el joven de la trenza para ver si merecía la pena invertir en éste y así pagar las remodelaciones y mejorar su aspecto para atraer a nuevos clientes. Akane sabía que él tendría que ir presentable, nada de andar con sus chinos y su camisa roja, así que decidió plancharle la camisa blanca con la que se habían casado para darle una buena impresión a ese ricachón. Ella se sentía pletórica, cada día iba mejorando en las cosas del hogar y aunque aún no había tenido tiempo de planchar nada, tenía el presentimiento de que esto se le daría mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho.

Cogió la tabla y enchufó la plancha, colocó de manera delicada la camisa encima pero no tenía muy claro qué hacer a continuación, así que empezó a darle vueltas, ahora del revés, ahora bocabajo, primero las mangas, no, mejor empezar por el cuello. No se decidía, así que al final lo dejó todo allí y decidió llamar a Kasumi para preguntarle cuál era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

\- Residencia Tendo ¿diga?

-Hola onee-chan, ¿cómo estáis?

\- Akane-chan, todo bien ¿vosotros?

\- Bien bien, mira, esto, yo quería plancharle a Ranma una camisa y no sé cómo…

\- Ay como me alegro, ¿el matrimonio va bien verdad?

\- Bueno, va…

\- Mira, coges la camisa y…

\- ¡Ahhhh! Tengoquecolgaradiós.

Akane corrió hacía el comedor donde el olor a quemado empezaba a inundar la habitación. Al llegar encontró la camisa sacando humo porque la plancha había quedado encendida encima de ella. La apartó rápidamente y la desenchufó, pero el agujero y la mancha marrón que ahora adornaban la prenda eran imborrables. La cogió con las dos manos y la levantó, podía ver a través de ella. Asustada empezó a recorrer todo el comedor intentando encontrar la manera de solucionar ese increíble desastre. Lo primero que hizo fue pensar en coser el orificio, pero sólo tenía hilo rojo, ese era el que su hermana mayor le había dado puesto que la mayoría de las camisas de su marido eran precisamente rojas. Empezó a atravesar la tela con la aguja con fuerza y decisión, pero la cosa empeoraba por momentos, así que decidió buscar otra solución. Removió todos los cajones del piso hasta que finalmente encontró una hoja de papel blanca y una barra de pegamento. Resopló angustiada, pero no le quedaba otro remedio, con paciencia recortó un trozo del papel y lo enganchó justo en el agujero. Levantó la camisa por última vez y pensó que podría verse mucho peor, pero desde luego distaba mucho de ser algo presentable. Justo entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Hey Akane, hoy he salido temprano del gimnasio, voy a llevarle una libreta a Izu-chan que se la ha olvidado en clase y luego volveré a casa. ¿Traigo algo de cenar?

\- Eh, ahm, sí claro… trae lo que quieras – respondió con prisa la peliazul.

\- ¿Sushi va bien?

\- Sí, sí lo que sea. Adiós – colgó rápido nerviosa, ahora tenía mucho menos tiempo para pensar un nuevo plan, así que empezó a rebuscar en el armario de Ranma a ver si tenía otra camisa que pudiera servir.

Ranma se extrañó de que Akane actuara así de raro, cualquier otro día ella se hubiera enfadado diciéndole que si no quería comer algo preparado por ella sólo tenía que decirlo, pero parece que la cosa había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Contento por no tener que zampar nada tóxico cocinado por su mujer, fue a ver a su amiga para entregarle la libreta. Aunque la extraña sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien no dejó de molestarle.

Al regresar a casa vio que Akane no estaba, le había dejado una nota encima de la mesa que decía: "He tenido que salir, vuelvo en nada". El joven Saotome leyó la nota sin fiarse un pelo de lo que estaba sucediendo, algo raro pasaba y necesitaba saber el qué. ¿Acaso Akane tenía un amante y cuando él llamó estaba allí con ella? Pero eso no explicaría por qué se había ido ahora. Quizás había quedado con algún chico en casa y al saber que él llegaría antes habían decidido trasladar la cita a otro lugar… ¿Pero cómo podía ella hacerle algo así? No, no, tenía que estar equivocado, si estaba casada con el gran Ranma Saotome, ninguna loca se atrevería a cambiarlo por otro mequetrefe. Fastidiado por unos celos que no sabía explicarse y un poco avergonzado por las acciones que iba a emprender entró en la habitación de su mujer en busca de alguna prueba incriminatoria. Nervioso y sintiéndose algo culpable buscó en algunos de los cajones del escritorio donde encontró cosas que no esperaba, como la foto que él le había regalado hacía un par de Navidades, una foto del día de su boda, y varias cosas que él ya había olvidado, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue algo que sobresalía de debajo de la cama, eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa.

Akane volvió a su hogar y Ranma la fue a recibir a la puerta, ella seguía extraña, entró corriendo sin mirarlo y se encerró en su habitación. El chico estaba furioso, lo que había visto lo había desconcertado sobremanera. Su corazón empezó a latir cargado de rabia e impotencia, ¿quién se había pensado que era ella para jugar así con él? Tenía que esperar a que ella le confesara algo y dependiendo de lo que fuera estaba decidido a irse del apartamento y no volver nunca más.

Ella regresó al comedor y vio a su marido sentado en la mesa con un gran plato de sushi en el centro.

-¿Cenamos? – preguntó él frío como el hielo.

\- Sip… ¿Có-cómo te ha ido el día? – dijo nerviosa.

\- Bien, clase, entreno, y poco más, ¿y tu día?

\- Entretenido.

\- Ya veo.

Acabaron de cenar en silencio, se notaba que los dos estaban nerviosos y que la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar. El tiempo pasaba y lo que él esperaba que ella le contara no llegaba nunca. Apretó los puños con fuerza decidido a cantarle las cuarenta pero entonces ella fue a su cuarto y regresó con una camisa en sus manos.

-Toma Ranma, he planchado tu camisa blanca. Como mañana tienes esa visita importante en el gimnasio he creído que… - él miró la camisa y vio una etiqueta con el precio mal recortada, empezó a atar cabos y sonrió. Hizo algo que no creía que sería capaz nunca de hacer, se levantó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas en un movimiento de lo más posesivo. Sujetó su espalda con una mano y con la otra acarició su cabello de manera suave.

\- Gracias – dijo casi en susurró sin soltarla, ella se sonrojó y sonrió pensando que cuando quería Ranma podía ser de lo más cariñoso, aunque haberle planchado una camisa tampoco era para tanto.

\- De-de nada… ¿Puedes probártela? – él asintió y allí mismo se la probó – te queda genial – siguió ella contenta por haber acertado con la talla.

\- Gracias, pero creo que tengo otra que me irá mucho mejor.

El chico se fue a la habitación de su mujer y al cabo de poco regresó vistiendo la camisa con el papel enganchado que Akane le había quemado esa tarde.

-Sip, definitivamente prefiero ésta – dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y guiñándole un ojo a ella, quien sonrojada le tiró un trozo de sushi.

\- ¡Idiota, si sabías que la había quemado porque no lo dijiste desde un principio!

\- Bueno… cuando la encontré debajo de tu cama… yo… no vi que era la mía y bueno, … pensé que era de otro hombre – se sinceró rascándose la cabeza mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Estabas celoso? – gritó sorprendida.

\- Eh, no es celoso, es sólo que ahora eres mi mujer y… no me gustaría que… bueno…

\- Yo… No le quiero planchar la ropa a nadie más Ranma.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos, los dos sabían lo que las palabras de Akane y los celos de Ranma implicaban. Se fueron acercando poco a poco sin dejar de mirarse, cuando estuvieron realmente cerca Akane cogió la manga de la camisa de Ranma y lo tiró hacia ella, él tragó saliva y colocó su mano en el hombro de su mujer. Ambos empezaron a cerrar los ojos a medida que sus rostros se iban acercando.

Ring, Ring, Ring, el teléfono sonó justo en el momento idóneo.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Akane-chan, ¿está todo bien? Antes me has colgado y no he vuelto a saber de ti, parecías asustada.

\- Todo está bien onee-chan, de hecho creo que mejor que nunca.

El momento tierno había terminado, pero tenían toda una vida juntos para volver a intentarlo.

CONTINUARÁ

…..

Lo prometido es deuda y prometí que publicaría antes del jueves si recibía muchas reviews, y como no puedo ser más feliz por todos los comentarios positivos que he recibido aquí tenéis el 5º capítulo ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODOS! Ya no sólo que leáis la historia, sino que os guste y que dediquéis parte de vuestro tiempo a comentar lo qué os ha parecido me da una alegría inimaginable. También gracias a los simplemente leéis la historia o le habéis dado al follow y favorited.

Bueno, este es uno de mis episodios preferidos, creo que aunque no lo parezca pasa mucha cosa y muchos sentimientos son mínimamente desvelados. Ranma celoso por una camisa suya, Akane quemando una camisa de su marido con la plancha para demostrar que es buena esposa, Nanami siguiendo encaprichada con Ranma, la aparición de Ra-Ryo-Ku (por si no lo habéis visto viene de los nombres de **Ra** nma, **Ryo** ga y **Ku** no XD) las dos nuevas amigas de la peliazul apoyando su matrimonio, y lo más importante, el casi beso. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sabéis que os agradeceré enormemente vuestra opinión :)

 **afrika:** Muchas gracias Afrika, me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :)

 **Snorlax:** ¡Hola! Jaja, no sé si llegará a las 1000000 palabras, pero te aseguro que aún le queda un buen rato. Me hace mucha ilusión que digas que eres mi fan jaja, es como surrealista que a alguien le guste tanto lo que escribo. Seguiré escribiendo tranqui, creo que no hará falta que me secuestres :P Espero que te gusten mis otras historias también, y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis one-shots. Millones de gracias por comentar, ¡Un abrazo!

 **Taisho Yolotzin:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Aquí va la actualización, espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

 **deliza22:** Oohh me encanta que te guste como avanza su relación, imagino que este capítulo te habrá puesto nerviosa con el casi beso… todavía no pasará jaja siempre tienen que interrumpirlos pobres. Como has visto Ranma se ha puesto celoso, de él mismo XD así que imagínate cuando haya un pretendiente real. ¡Abrazos!

 **Massy13:** Massy, millones de gracias por tus palabras, me alegra un montón que te guste tanto la historia. Me ha alagado mucho el hecho de que en algunas escenas te emocionas como si fueras tú… espero que lo sigas sintiendo en algunos capítulos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **eliza tendo:** ¡Eliza! Gracias again por comentar, te lo agradezco un montón… ¿qué te pareció el chapter? ¡Saludos!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Ay pobre… un profesor como el de Ranma es de lo peor, espero que no te lo hiciera pasar demasiado mal :( Gracias por comentar, ya me dirás si te gustó el capítulo. ¡Abrazos!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Jajaja me encanta que digas que tendrás problemas con Izu-chan si quiere ser algo más que amiga de Ranma jaja. Hoy Ranma y Akane se han acercado un poquitín más, pero como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Guest:** Me gusta como piensas y lo que opinas de Izu-chan, aunque tendremos que esperar unos capítulos más para ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Yo también creo que va siendo hora de que Ranma encuentre algún amigo de verdad. Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar, ¡Saludos!

 **Any-Chan:** Oh Any-Chan, igual que tú adoro las historias que indagan en la relación de Akane y Ranma, ya lo habrás comprobado imagino XD Sé que pone un pelín nerviosa que sean tan lentos, pero así es como son ellos, además es demasiado tierno crear escenas más tímidas para este par. Gracias por decir que son fieles al manga, es algo que intento hacer por encima de todo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Amigo:** Uuuiixx casi se dan un beso en este capítulo. Jaja cuando leí tu comentario pensé: ups, no le va a gustar que los interrumpan, pero si has visto el anime o leído el manga ya estarás acostumbrado a ello como todos U_U No te desvelaré nada de la historia, pero me encanta tu punto de vista :) Ya me dirás qué te pareció. ¡Saludos!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Jajaja me reí un montón con lo de Izu"cita", pobrecilla que ya te cae mal y apenas ha aparecido jaja. Espero que hoy también te pusieras en escena y disfrutaras el capítulo. Es un honor ser tu fanficker favorita, me alaga un montón, ¡Con ganas de 'Desde esa noche'!

 **yessi-chibi:** Hoy el acercamiento ha ido un poco a más… a ver si se deciden de una vez :P ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 **noemib:** ¡Noemi! Ai quina alegria que et fes riure, me'n alegro molt. La gelosia del Ranma ha aparegut a escena, tot i que sense motiu pel que sembla jaja aviam què passa quan hi hagi algun pretendent real. ¡Gràcies per seguir la historia i comentar, petons!

 **Annabf1982:** Jajaja la fresca de la clase de Akane apareció de nuevo… parece que no va a dejar escapar a Ranma así como así… pero como mínimo ese par está empezando a comportarse, bueno a ratos XD Hoy casi se besan así que parece que su relación avanza. Espero que disfrutaras del momento tierno :) ¡Abrazos!

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Hola! Como siempre gracias por comentar la historia :) Oh me gusta como opinas de Izu-chan y sobre lo que esperas la llegada de alguno de los locos de Nerima te diré que en el próximo capítulo aparece uno de ellos :P Ya me dirás que te pareció este episodio. ¡Saludos!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Gracias por tus palabras, es difícil tratar de encontrar escenas donde ambos demuestren sus sentimientos siendo ellos mismos y a la vez demostrar que han madurado. Espero que te gustara también este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

Creo que el sexto capítulo llegará el viernes/sábado… aunque no descarto publicar antes si no me aguanto las ganas, esto de tener los capítulos hechos ya es una pasada.

¡Abrazos enormes para todos!

Fins aviat!


	6. Chapter 6

_(Veréis que aquí hago referencia a algunos episodios y personajes del manga – no del anime – abajo del todo tenéis la explicación de quién son por si no habéis leído el cómic)_

La mañana siguiente Akane despertó a Ranma sobre las 10. Tenía que estar en el gimnasio a las 12h para que el hombre que iba a invertir en el gimnasio lo conociera y valorara si merecía la pena mejorar el edificio o no. Ella se había levantado muy temprano, así que aprovechó para ir a comprar algunas cosas de comida que faltaban y productos de limpieza. Al pasar por un callejón vio algo que le hizo recordar un episodio del pasado. Sonrió al pensar en las locas aventuras que había compartido junto a su esposo a lo largo de esos años. Ahora llevaban un par de meses demasiado tranquilos, y en el fondo echaba de menos esos días en los que algo inesperado ocurría, algún loco aparecía por el techo de casa, un incienso poderoso poseía a cualquiera, una muñeca diabólica se hacía pasar por humana… en fin, un largo etcétera seguía.

Una vida normal junto a Ranma estaba bien, pero siempre estaba mejor con un poco más de emoción, así que especialmente en ese momento se sentía un poco melancólica.

El muchacho entró al comedor dispuesto a devorar todo cuanto pudiera, ambos habían acordado que los desayunos no los cocinaría Akane, que sólo se comerían cosas ya preparadas como cereales o madalenas para evitar empezar el día con mal pie.

\- Dime Ranma, ¿no ves nada distinto en la cocina?

\- Mmm - él la miró desconcertado de arriba abajo hasta que centró su mirada en la nevera - ¿Esos imanes?

\- ¡Sí! Los vi en una tienda y me recordaron esa vez que Rouge y Taro pelearon por la Fuente de Alimentación*.

\- Jaja, es verdad… ¿qué habrá sido de Pantimedias?

\- Quién sabe… no sé si volveremos a verle por aquí.

\- ¿Lo echas de menos? – dijo Ranma en tono burlón tocándole la mejilla a su mujer con el dedo.

\- A él no tonto… pero te mentiría si te dijera que no echo de menos alguna aventura loca…

\- Ya sé lo que quieres decir, parece que estamos teniendo una vida demasiado normal jaja. Pensé que preferirías algo así a tener que luchar contra monstruos y todo eso.

\- Antes de conocerte quizás sí, pero desde que llegaste a mi casa creo que todo ha sido un poco más emocionante.

\- Ya vendrán nuevos locos a acosarnos, o sino tranquila, cuando los locos de Nerima se enteren de lo nuestro vendrán corriendo...

\- ¿Lo nuestro? – Preguntó ella sonrojada.

\- Ahm, ya sabes, que estamos… viviendo juntos.

\- Ah, eso, sí – vaya sería difícil conseguir que él dijera algo romántico.

\- Bueno, corre a vestirte bien y ponte la nueva camisa. ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Por favor, soy el gran Ranma Saotome, puedo impresionar a quién quiera.

\- Sí, ya, lo olvidaba magnífico Ranma-sama – dijo bromeando.

\- Mmm… a partir de ahora podrías llamarme así.

\- Ni loca – respondió cogiendo su plato y llevándolo a la cocina.

Ranma se vistió y se puso la camisa nueva que Akane le había comprado el día anterior. Se preparó a conciencia, sabía que podía ayudar a Tomohisa a conseguir que financiaran una reforma para su gimnasio, aunque desconocía los motivos por los cuales un hombre rico quisiera invertir en un recinto como ese, con suerte hoy mismo lo sabría. Kobayashi había sido muy amable con él desde que empezó a trabajar allí. No sólo lo había contratado, sino que además siempre que podían entrenaban juntos y le enseñaba algunas de sus mejores técnicas. A parte de ser su jefe, Ranma podía decir que también se había convertido en una especie de amigo, y por eso deseaba aún más que todo se solucionara para el gimnasio, aunque desde que él empezó a dar clases allí los grupos se habían multiplicado por tres.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse y Akane lo acompañó a la puerta, vio que el pelo de su marido estaba un poco alborotado y con una pinta le acabó de peinar el flequillo para que luciera bien, él se ruborizó un poco por ese gesto tan ¿dulce? Sin embargo al hacerlo ella empezó a reír flojito.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

\- Es que me he acordado de cuando perdiste en la cita doble de Kodachi y Asuka**…

\- Que no perdí.

\- Oh vamos Ranma, ya te dije que un hombre no es sólo su cara. Perdiste y no pasa nada.

\- Para empezar el chico ese no era ni la cita de Asuka, le había robado el novio a una pobre muchacha.

\- Bueno, bueno… - dijo sonriendo.

\- Bah, mejor deja de recordar cosas del pasado… marimacho - dijo alborotándole la cabeza a su mujer para despeinarla.

\- Venga vete que llegas tarde – Akane lo empujó hacia fuera de la casa.

\- ¿Oye ni suerte ni nada? Vaya mujer menos detallista me ha tocado.

\- Tienes razón. Te deseo muuuucha suerte Ranma – se puso de puntitas y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla mientras rápidamente cerraba la puerta dejando a un atónito Ranma al otro lado del muro.

El chico tragó saliva y se quedó mirando al infinito sin poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Akane. Beso. Mejilla. Su cara empezó a arder y a ponerse roja, no esperaba que ella se atreviera a hacer algo así, pero la verdad es que no le había desagradado para nada, quizás y sólo quizás empezaba a disfrutar del hecho de estar casado con su marimacho. La peliazul se quedó apoyada en la puerta rozando con sus dedos los labios que acababan de atreverse a besar a Ranma de esa manera tan casual, se preguntaba si a él le había importado, o si por el contrario, lo había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Al llegar al gimnasio el joven Saotome se dirigió hacia el despacho de su jefe quien estaba tan nervioso que se había puesto a hacer yoga encima del escritorio. Su cara reflejaba una completa concentración que pocas veces había visto en nadie. Muy a su pesar picó a la puerta para hacerse notar y entonces pareció que Tomohisa salía completamente de su trance.

-Oh Ranma, perdona no te oí llegar.

\- Tranquilo Tomohisa, acabo de entrar.

\- Qué guapo te has puesto.

\- Jaja gracias… Akane pensó que esta camisa estaría bien para impresionar.

\- Ay Ranma, no hay nada como estar enamorado eh…

\- Ya le he dicho que no estamos enamorados… que sólo pues… - decía sonrojado colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Sí, ya… yo también te he dicho que dejes de hablarme de usted que no soy tan viejo.

\- Perdonad que os interrumpa, el señor Tanaka está llegando – dijo una de las recepcionistas.

\- Bien, ¿preparado para convencerle? – el de la trenza asintió.

Los dos llegaron a la puerta principal y esperaron a que el hombre bajara del coche, más bien de la limusina negra con adornos dorados decorando la matrícula y parte del techo. El conductor bajó y abrió la puerta trasera, de allí salió un hombre grande, robusto, gordo. Era medio calvo pero con un frondoso bigote, tendría unos 50 años y llevaba unas gafas de Sol más grandes que su cara. Iba vestido con un smoking dos tallas menos que la suya y las lorzas podían adivinarse con gran facilidad. Iba fumando un puro, y en su mano se podían ver varios anillos de oro así como un pequeño tatuaje en los dedos donde podía leerse la palabra Winner.

Ranma y Tomohisa hicieron una reverencia cuando lo tuvieron delante pero él pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarles. Entró directamente al gimnasio acompañado por dos guardaespaldas que lo seguían a pocos centímetros de distancia walkie talkie en mano. Los dos jóvenes hicieron lo propio y mirándose arrugando los hombros decidieron entrar también. El señor Tanaka inspeccionaba el lugar con gran detenimiento. Fue hacia las gradas y se sentó, entonces la madera crujió desmesuradamente, se dirigió a una de las paredes y dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que el polvo del lugar retumbara y volara por la sala provocándole un pequeño ataque de tos. Seguidamente el hombre se estiró el suelo y rodó un par de veces como una croqueta viendo como parte de las maderas se levantaban a su paso. Al alzarse y ponerse de pie estiró ambos brazos en forma de cruz, uno de sus guardaespaldas rápidamente le cambió la americana por una limpia y nueva mientras que el otro le quitaba el polvo de los pantalones con un pañuelo de seda.

Una vez finalizado ese raro ritual por fin se encaró hacia el dueño y el entrenador del gimnasio.

-Buenos días, soy Kaito Tanaka y esto es una ruina. Las gradas cederán en breves, las paredes tienen más polillas que una mesa del siglo XVII y el suelo dentro de poco se convertirá en serrín. Sin embargo la localización y el edificio me gustan, es muy espacioso y la verdad es que no he encontrado ninguno de estas características cerca de Osaka. ¿Tiene éxito hoy en día?

\- Buenos días señor Tanaka, soy Tomohisa Kobayashi, dueño del gimnasio. Lo que dice es cierto, pero creo que la construcción tiene mucho potencial, el arquitecto de todo esto fue mi abuelo. Aunque hace un par de meses la cosa no iba demasiado bien, desde que este chico llegó y se hizo entrenador hemos aumentado notablemente el número de alumnos y la verdad es que cada vez va a mejor.

\- Encantado, soy Ranma Saotome.

\- ¿Este niño es el encargado de que esto funcione?

\- Con todos mis respetos señor Tanaka, yo ya no soy un niño, además soy uno de los mejores artistas marciales que jamás conocerá.

\- Nos ha salido fanfarrón el niño. Para que pueda invertir en este vertedero he traído a uno de los mejores luchadores que conozco para que demuestres lo que vales.

\- Genial, será divertido – dijo Ranma sacándose la camisa quedándose con la interior de tirantes.

\- No estés tan confiado chico, parece poca cosa pero tiene un gran poder.

Tanaka dio una palmada y de repente entró un chico de la misma edad de Ranma, llevaba una bandana amarilla en la cabeza y dos colmillos asomaban en su linda sonrisa. Al verlo al pelinegro se le quedaron los ojos como platos y la mandíbula le llegó hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Ryoga?

\- ¿Ranma?

Ranma corrió hacia él y le dio la mano ilusionado.

-Cuanto tiempo amigo, hacía meses que no te veía. ¿Qué haces en Osaka?

\- ¿Y tú? Yo iba a la granja de Akari cuando me perdí en una gran tormenta y este hombre me ayudó. Desde entonces peleo para él en gimnasios en los que quiere invertir.

\- Wow, entonces ¿tú y Akari…? – dijo el de la trenza dándole un golpe en la espalda.

\- Bueno… ella y yo… mmm… cuando nos vemos estamos bien – decía sonrojado el joven Hibiki jugando con sus dedos - ¿Y Akane?

\- Está aquí también en Osaka, luego si quieres vamos a verla.

\- No sé si querrá verme, después de descubrir lo de P-chan... Espera ¿está aquí contigo?¿No estaréis ju-juntos, no?

\- Ehem, ehem… perdonad que interrumpa vuestra hermosa conversación, pero mi tiempo es oro. O combatís ya o me dirijo al próximo evento que tengo.

Los dos asintieron y se colocaron en el centro de la pista. Ambos estaban emocionados por volver a pelear juntos y conocer qué técnicas habían aprendido en este tiempo que no se habían visto. Empezaron a luchar cargados de energía, como siempre vaya, Ryoga atacó con fiereza dándole golpes con los puños a Ranma quien con facilidad los esquivaba.

-Vaya parece que alguien ha ganado rapidez.

\- Lo mismo digo Saotome, antes era más fácil darte.

El de la trenza comenzó un ataque aéreo que su jefe le había enseñado, cogió al de la bandana por la camisa y lo levantó tirándolo hacia el techo, una vez en el aire saltó impulsándose con fuerza y cuando estuvo a la altura de su contrincante empezó a lanzarle patadas de una manera asombrosa.

-¡Patada definitiva voladora adaptada a la Escuela de combate Saotome!

Le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza al pobre chico cerdo que lo dejó tendido en el suelo unos buenos segundos. Increíblemente él se recompuso y sonriendo se lanzó de nuevo contra Ranma de manera agresiva. En ese momento el gimnasio empezó a llenarse de nuevo y todo el mundo aplaudía emocionado. Unos eran del equipo Ryoga y otros del equipo Ranma, en apenas unos minutos ya habían pancartas y animadoras con canciones para ambos oponentes. Tomohisa no lo podía creer, estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajador y de cómo se estaba esforzando para conseguir la inversión. Por otro lado Tanaka estaba ansioso por ver cómo terminaba este combate, parecía que después de mucho tiempo por fin había encontrado el sitio indicado en el que invertir y ganar dinero.

-Señor Tanaka, ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué tiene tanto interés en invertir en mi gimnasio?

\- Cuando tienes tanto dinero como yo te acabas aburriendo, la verdad es que lo hago por diversión. Me gusta ver como pelea la gente por mi dinero, y en los gimnasios es donde he visto las mejores peleas, así que…

\- Eso… eso es muy mezquino.

\- Mezquino o no, si tu chico gana tendrás mi dinero y tendrás tu gimnasio renovado, yo sólo te pido que me dejes enfrentar a tus mejores discípulos con algunos de los míos de otros gimnasios de vez en cuando.

\- Eso no es cosa mía, sólo dejaré que pelee quién desee hacerlo, nunca obligaría a Ranma o ningún otro de mis chicos a hacer algo que no quieran.

\- Está bien, está bien, ya se verá.

Justo en ese instante Ranma dio el golpe definitivo a Ryoga y éste perdió el combate. Tanaka se acercó a ellos y le dio la mano al joven de la trenza felicitándolo por su victoria.

-Señor Kobayashi, no sabe lo afortunado que es de tener a este muchacho en su equipo. Renovaré e invertiré en el gimnasio. Dentro de unas semanas haremos una gala de presentación promocionando el nuevo aspecto de este antro.

Kaito dio el día libre a Ryoga para que lo pasara con su amigo al que acababa de reencontrar, después prometió llevarlo de vuelta a la granja de Akari ya que por fin había encontrado el lugar idóneo en el que invertir.

Ranma guio a Ryoga hacia su casa, aunque por ahora había evitado mencionar su situación actual, que estaba casado y que vivía con su esposa.

El chico sin orientación empezó a recordar la última vez que había visto a su amor platónico. Después de la boda fallida Akane estuvo algo deprimida durante unos días y él como P-chan se mantuvo a su lado para intentar reconfortarla. Él no tenía intención de relacionarse románticamente con la peliazul, después de lo de Jusenkyo se dio cuenta de que el de la trenza realmente amaba a la joven Tendo y, aunque le doliera en el alma, también comprendió que el corazón de su amada le pertenecía a otro, ella sólo se hubiera sacrificado como lo hizo por su prometido. Pero aún así había algo que no le permitía alejarse demasiado de ella, y aunque quisiera regresar con Akari, siempre volvía a Nerima sin proponérselo.

Un buen día, cuando ella regresaba del instituto P-chan fue a recibirla al porche, corrió con tanta ansiedad que hizo tropezar a Kasumi quien cargaba una tetera llena de agua hirviendo para el té. Del susto el cerdito se paralizó y todo el líquido cayó encima de él. Akane corrió a socorrerle pensando que el pobre estaría escaldado, lo abrazó con cuidado y justo en ese instante el cuerpo masculino y humano de Ryoga apareció. Ranma que se encontraba en el comedor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no sólo Akane acababa de descubrir el secreto del joven Hibiki, sino que además lo tenía desnudo entre sus brazos. Ella empezó a temblar, y Ryoga sólo balbuceaba palabras como "perdón", "deja que te explique", "todo es culpa de Ranma". La primera reacción de la chica fue sacar su mazo y machacar todos y cada uno de los huesos del de la bandana para después mandarlo volar por los aires. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia su prometido con furia esperando una explicación. Él le contó todo y ella se enfadó, mucho, tanto que le dio una paliza enorme al joven Saotome. Desde entonces ella y Ryoga no habían vuelto a verse, él regresó con Akari e intento olvidar su amor por la Tendo, aunque francamente parecía que siempre retornaba hasta donde estaba ella.

Al entrar por la puerta del edificio el joven Hibiki alucinó bastante con la pomposa recepción. Se preguntaba por qué Ranma vivía ahora en Osaka, y lo que era aún más inquietante, ¿por qué Akane también? Además, el de la trenza le había preguntado si quería verla a ella, así que no comprendía por qué primero iban a casa del pelinegro.

-Sht, tú Saotome – Ranma se giró a mirar al conserje.

\- ¿Qué quiere señor Wasabi?

\- Arg… Wa-ta-ru… si buscas a la del pelo azul no está.

\- ¿Cómo que no está? – gritó el pelinegro asustado.

\- No… un vampiro se la llevó hará una hora – comentó con tranquilidad el portero mientras leía un periódico.

\- ¿Un vampiro? ¿Y no pensó que igual debía ayudarla?

\- Ya sabes que no puedo moverme de la recepción chico, pero tranquilo, dijo que iban a la torre más alta de Osaka.

\- ¿Y esa cuál es? – preguntó Ryoga.

\- Yo ya he hecho demasiado por hoy, dale recuerdos a la chica cuando la encuentres.

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron y asintieron, salieron corriendo en su ayuda, parece que el deseo de Akane de volver a vivir alguna aventura era tan fuerte que se había hecho realidad.

CONTINUARÁ

….

Y Ryoga regresó… A ver qué sucede cuando él y Akane se encuentren. ¿Y qué pasa con el vampiro que secuestró a la peliazul? Un nuevo loco asoma también, parece que el señor Tanaka tampoco es de fiar. ¿Qué os parece Tanaka? ¿Y que Akane descubriera el secreto de P-Chan?

 **Aclaraciones para los que no han leído el manga:**

 ***** : Hay un capítulo en el manga donde Pantimedias Taro es perseguido por una chica llamada Rouge ya que éste cree que él le había robado "La Fuente de Alimentación". Como siempre Ranma y Akane acaban involucrados y ayudan a solucionar el problema.

 ****** : Asuka (o Lirio Blanco) es una rival de Kodachi Kuno con quien compite para ver quien tiene el novio más guapo. Kodachi quiere que Ranma sea su pareja en una cita doble con Asuka para demostrar que él es el mejor. Asuka se ríe de Ranma y como Akane considera que esa está insinuando que su prometido es poca cosa, acepta que Ranma compita y ayuda a la Kuno.

Ahora sí, gracias, gracias y gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros por leer la historia. Yo de verdad que no tengo palabras que expliquen lo contenta que estoy. Escribí la historia pensando que no gustaría y que mejor la reservaba y me la quedaba solo para mí, pero ver que os gusta me hace enormemente feliz. Sé que querríais quizás que esto avanzara más rápido, pero yo me he tomado cada capítulo como un episodio del manga/ anime, así que seguiré un poco la dinámica de Rumiko, aunque prometo muchos más avances jajaja, solo pido paciencia y fe :)

Aprovechando que estoy aquí, quiero agradecer también a todos los escritores de fics el tiempo que dedican a esto y como me hacen disfrutar con sus historias.

Finalmente, gracias a todos los que comentáis, sois los mejores:

 **afrika:** Jajaja pobre Ranma a todos os gusta verle sufrir de celos :P Llegará un nuevo pretendiente para Akane, pero por ahora ni diré nada más! Gracias por seguir la historia :)

 **anymary79:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que continúes leyendo los capítulos y te sigan gustando!

 **Skyler Streat:** Jaja yo tampoco sé planchar, y no sólo no sé sino que lo odio… Gracias por escribir ojalá te guste el capítulo :) ¡Saludos!

 **eliza tendo:** ¡Hola Eliza! Me alegra que te gustara la escena de Ranma celoso, no era nada intenso como dices, pero si esto lo puso así, a ver cómo se pone cuando tenga motivos reales. Como siempre, gracias por seguir la historia :)

 **Guest:** Pobre Kasumi, ella sólo estaba preocupada pero llamó en el peor momento XD

 **Taisho Yolotzin:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra enormemente que te guste la historia. En cuanto a Ranma celoso veo que a todos os gusta eso de él jaja será que merece ponerse celoso después de todo lo que ha aguantado Akane con sus prometidas. ¡Un abrazo!

 **AbiTaisho:** Jajajaa, me encanta como hablas de Nanami… no puedo mandarla lejos todavía sorry… aún tiene un papel importante en la historia :P A ver quién es este vampiro misterioso… Abrazos.

 **yessi-chibi:** Jajaja oye pues si se queda sin ropa mejor, más sexy que estará Ranma XD Mmm te puedo decir que las locas sí aparecerán… pero aún faltan unos capítulos para eso :P Acertaste con Ryoga… no podía tardar en aparecer jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **akane-kun19:** Oix gracias por tu comentario akane-kun :) Soy muy feliz de que te alegren mis actualizaciones, ¿eso significa que hoy también te alegró? ¡Abrazos!

 **Amigo:** Jajaja ¡Amigo! ¿Te complació el beso de Akane hacia Ranma? Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero seamos sinceros, con lo lentos que son puede que aún tarden un poquito en dar ese paso… Pero si tienes paciencia juro que te lo compensaré :P ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Snorlax! Muchas gracias por comentar, ya vi que has sido tú, gracias por el PM :) Me alegra un montón que hayas tenido tiempo de leer todos mis fics, son unos cuantos… jaja espero que te gustaran. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri! Tengo ganas ya de que la gente vaya conociendo poco a poco de su matrimonio… ¿cómo se lo tomará Ryoga si se entera? A i también me gusta que avancen lentamente, así son ellos.

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Holaa, como siempre gracias por tu comentario, Gracias por seguir la historia :) Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo no haya sido menos :)

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Jajaja, Raryoku me encanta, creo que cuando tenga un gato lo llamaré así XD Gracias por la felicitación Yahiko :) Espero que te gustara este capítulo con la aparición estelar de Ryoga.

 **ElvisF231:** Hola Elvis, estoy genial gracias a vuestros comentarios :) ¿Y tú? Jajja me encantan tus reviews porque siempre aciertas algo, efectivamente Ryoga era el que aparecía en el de hoy, sin embargo su relación con la peliazul sufre un altibajo desde que ella descubrió lo de P-Chan, creo que que lo supiera era lo más honrado para que Ranma y Akane fueran un matrimonio decente, no quería que hubiera ningún secreto entre ellos. Aunque quién sabe qué pasará cuando se reencuentren.

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Querida! Hoy publico un poco más temprano de lo normal para que si recibes la notificación no te me congeles tanto en la ventana por mi culpa :( Jaja me encanta que no odies a Nanami, en realidad ella no se esconde de cómo es… una fresca y punto jaja. Me encantó el cap de "Desde esa noche" espero con muchas ganas el next chapter jaja. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Abrazos!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia :) Me encanta que te gustaran los pequeños afectos que tuvieron y los celos, son los primeros de muchos :P


	7. Chapter 7

Los dos artistas marciales corrían saltando por tejados y vallas a gran velocidad por Osaka dirigiéndose hacia el edificio Sakishima de la Prefectura de Osaka, la torre más alta de la ciudad. Allí, según el señor Wataru, un vampiro se había llevado a Akane, así que con toda la preocupación del mundo Ranma corrió como de costumbre a salvarla.

Tantas veces había tenido que rescatar a su querida marimacho, y todavía se asustaba como si fuera la primera vez, y en esta ocasión no sería distinto. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir su corazón palpitar cargado de un miedo distinto, la última vez que alguien la había secuestrado había sido Saffron y era algo que él odiaba recordar. Se repetía mentalmente que nada le había sucedido a ella, que seguro que se trataba de algún loco al que no debía temerle como Picolet Chardin o Sentaro Daimonji. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco era saber que su chica no era normal como las demás, tenía carácter, fuerza bruta y además, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, sabía defenderse sola como la buena artista marcial que era.

El joven Hibiki por otro lado estaba nerviosísimo al pensar en cómo reaccionaría la peliazul al verlo después de tanto tiempo y del incidente mediante el cual ella descubrió que él era P-Chan, por alguna extraña razón sentía que su querida Tendo no estaba en peligro y que si lo estuviera su prometido la rescataría como siempre había hecho.

Al llegar ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso, donde encontraron un mirador con vistas hacía toda la urbe. Ya era de noche y eso atrajo a un gran número de turistas que querían disfrutar del iluminado paisaje, cosa que dificultaba la tarea de encontrarla. Para facilitarse el trabajo, se separaron y buscaron a la peliazul.

No había pasado mucho rato cuando Ranma divisó el azulado pelo de su mujer, quien estaba apoyada en una de las barandillas de espaldas a él, corrió hacia apresurado y la giró a rápidamente para ver cómo estaba.

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te ha secuestrado?

\- ¿Secuestrado?

\- Sí, Wasabi me dijo que habías venido aquí por culpa de un vampiro.

\- Oh jaja, no, no, vine con Gosunkugi, me lo encontré y decidimos venir a este sitio. Por eso avisé a Wataru, para que supieras donde estábamos.

A Ranma se le cayó el sudor por la sien pensando que aunque sí que tenía pinta de vampiro a veces, el conserje ya podría haberle avisado de que no había peligro alguno.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

\- Claro que no… simplemente no quería ser viudo tan joven.

\- ¿Viudo? – preguntó Gosunkugi que apareció detrás de él vistiendo una larga capa negra con dos vasos de zumo en la mano. Uno se lo entregó a Akane y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la voz varonil que acababa de escuchar, la cara del joven cambió por completo cuando descubrió el rostro del de la trenza, justo cuando él creía que estaba en una especie de cita con su dulce Tendo, los dos solos, disfrutando de tan maravilloso paisaje en una linda noche estrellada, era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero como siempre Ranma tenía que intervenir para conseguir despertarlo.

\- ¡Gosunkugi! ¿A qué viene esa capa? – preguntó extrañado el de la trenza.

\- Hola Ranma… Veo que no has cambiado nada. La capa me hace parecer mayor.

\- Si tú lo dices… Oye cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo te va?

\- Bien Saotome… ¿a ti? – respondió desganado el pálido muchacho.

\- No me quejo, vengo de ganar un combate.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? – gritó ilusionada la peliazul.

Ranma sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras asentía, ella se tiró a sus brazos contenta porque su marido había logrado que ese hombre invirtiera en el gimnasio donde trabajaba. Él, tímido y sonrojado le devolvió el abrazo muy débilmente, duró pocos segundos ya que se dieron cuenta de que estaban en público y posiblemente era la primera muestra de afecto que se daban frente a otros. Se separaron rápidamente y vieron como Hikaru los miraba tan enfadado como aquella vez en el comedor de los Tendo.

-Ehh ¿Y qué hacíais los dos solos en este mirador si se puede saber? – preguntó algo celoso Ranma.

\- ¿No viste la nota que te dejé en la mesa? Me encontré con él delante de nuestro piso y me dijo que desde hace un tiempo tiene pesadillas donde aparecen imágenes de Osaka y en especial de un parque, pero no sabe cuál es. Le propuse mirar desde aquí arriba a ver si descubría qué lugar es el que ve en sueños.

\- Oh vaya, ¿qué tipo de pesadillas?

\- Pues son borrosas, en ellas veo paisajes de Osaka que reconocí porque de pequeño venía a menudo a visitar a mi tía. Normalmente aparece un parque con un gran cerezo y varias flechas de madera con unos números que no consigo descifrar. Cerca del árbol hay algo muy brillante que se esconde entre la tierra, pero tampoco logro ver de qué se trata.

\- Mmm… en nuestro piso tenemos un mapa de la ciudad que nos dieron en la universidad, igual allí podemos encontrarlo.

\- ¡Es verdad, vayamos a por él! – gritó la joven Tendo.

\- Un momento, ¿vuestro piso? – preguntó Gosunkugi alterado.

\- Esto… mmm sí – se rascó la cabeza Ranma – Akane y yo compartimos un apartamento.

Los ojos de Hikaru salieron de sus órbitas y cayó desmayado al suelo. En ese instante el de la trenza lo recogió y se lo puso en el hombro a modo de saco de patatas y empezaron a buscar el ascensor para regresar a su casa. Había tanta gente que la peliazul se iba quedando atrás así que decidió alargar su mano y atrapar la de su marido para poder avanzar junto a él. Él se giró extrañado, pero al seguir el rastro de esos deditos que cogían los suyos y descubrir que Akane era la dueña de tal acción sonrió complacido, y sonrojado le estrechó la mano con seguridad para no perderla.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar al elevador Ryoga apareció algo desubicado.

\- Saotome, me he perdido en la terraza.

\- ¡Ryoga! Me había olvidado de ti, ya he encontrado a Akane y al supuesto vampiro – la chica y el de la bandana se miraron un instante y tan sólo asintieron algo nerviosos para saludarse.

Los cuatro bajaron en silencio, desde que Akane descubrió que Ryoga era P-chan no habían vuelto a verse. Al principio la joven Tendo se había enfadado mucho con su amigo, pero al final logró perdonarlo. Sin embargo no se había hablado más del tema, y los dos se sentían un poco incómodos sin saber muy bien qué decirse. ¿Seguían siendo amigos? ¿Le había perdonado realmente? A pesar de "estar" con Akari, Ryoga seguía teniendo una gran estima por Akane, y siendo sinceros, nunca sabría cuál sería su reacción si de repente la peliazul le confesara que lo ama. ¿Dejaría a Akari por ella? Supongo que es algo que nunca podrá responder.

Llegaron a su hogar y se sentaron en la mesa, Ranma regresó de su cuarto con el mapa y los cuatro empezaron a buscar un parque donde hubiera algún cerezo.

\- Akane-san, ¿podría preguntarte por qué vives con Saotome? – preguntó Gosunkugi perturbado.

\- ¿Qué, cómo? ¿Vivís juntos? Ranma más te vale que no la hayas obligado a nada – siguió Ryoga incrédulo.

La pareja se miró y apretó los labios, intentando leer la mente del otro ambos acordaron telepáticamente que quizás era mejor decirles la verdad.

\- Veréis, Ranma y yo… estamos casados.

\- ¿¡Casados!? – gritaron los dos chicos a la vez.

\- Sí, pero no es como si lo hubiéramos decidido nosotros.

\- Nuestros padres nos dijeron que sin boda no había universidad, así que accedimos.

\- Pero… ¿do-dor-dormís juntos? – preguntó Ryoga pálido como un fantasma.

\- ¡No, no, no! Nunca dormiría con un pervertido como él.

\- Ni yo con una marimacho como ella.

\- Saotome no sabes la suerte que tienes – decía Hikaru al borde del llanto odiando con toda su alma al de la trenza sacando un muñeco de vudú de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Suerte? Si fuera por mi ya podrías haberte casado tú con ella… podría ser mucho mejor esposa; cocina mal, te quema la ropa y no es muy cariñosa…

\- Oh, oh, escuchemos al marido del año, que ni apoya a su mujer, ni alaba sus platos y es más frío que un bloque de hielo – continuó en tono sarcástico Akane.

\- ¿Qué yo soy frío?

\- ¡He sido yo la que te ha besado esta mañana! – las lágrimas empezaban a empañar los ojos de los otros dos muchachos que intentaban taparse las orejas, desde luego no estaban preparados para escuchar nada de eso – Yo te abracé primero y ahora te he dado la mano. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho tú? – recriminaba la del pelo azul.

\- Pues yo… yo… ¡Yo he dejado que hicieras todo eso! - dijo Ranma resignado cruzándose de brazos orgulloso por su respuesta.

\- Eres un idiota insensible. No pienso acariciarte el pelo nunca más – dijo Akane girándose indignada.

\- ¡¿Podemos cambiar de tema y buscar el maldito parque?! – gritó Ryoga estresado por toda la información que acababa de recibir deseando dejar de oír las muestras afectuosas de esa extraña pareja. Todos enmudecieron y obedecieron al de la bandana.

\- Creo que es éste – señaló Gosunkugi intentando olvidar el dolor que sentía por la manera en la que acababan de romperle el corazón.

\- Parque Kemasakuranomiya – leyó Ranma.

\- No está muy lejos de aquí, podemos ir ahora si queréis.

Se dirigieron hacia el parque guiados por el mapa, por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos del apartamento de los Saotome, aunque parecía que no todo era tan fácil como en un principio habían creído. Allí descubrieron que tal y como temían estaba todo repleto de cerezos, no había ni uno, ni dos, ni tres, sino que todo el parque estaba adornado con el mismo tipo de árbol, lo que imposibilitaba encontrar a la primera lo que fuera que estuvieran buscando. Tras un par de desesperantes horas encontraron un cerezo rodeado por pequeñas flechas de madera donde podía leerse el año en que se plantó. Gosunkugi corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Es éste! ¡Es éste!

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Sí!

Todos empezaron a cavar alrededor a ver si encontraban algo, estaban ya llenos de tierra y sucios hasta la médula cuando Akane halló una horquilla dorada que tenía grabado un pequeño jeroglífico egipcio que la hacía preciosa. Hikari corrió y la cogió con sus manos. La miró un rato y entonces sacó un par de velas y las encendió. En el suelo dibujó un círculo y colocó la horquilla en el medio, dijo unas cuantas palabras mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados, pero la verdad era que ya estaban acostumbrados a las raras aficiones del muchacho. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre una silueta comenzó a dibujarse frente a ellos y Akane asustada se escondió detrás de Ranma agarrando con fuerza su camisa.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Ryoga.

Todos miraban atónitos a la figura femenina que se estaba delineando.

-¿Ko-Kogane-san? – tartamudeó Gosunkugi.

\- Oh Hikari-kun, sabía que lo conseguirías, has encontrado mi horquilla.

\- ¿Esta era tu horquilla? – dudó Akane saliendo de su escondite.

\- Sí, vine de excursión aquí con la escuela hace años, una niñas me la quitaron y la escondieron. Siempre quise venir a buscarla porque fue un regalo de mi abuelo, pero ya sabéis, después de morir ya no pude. Supe que Hikari-kun sería capaz de descifrar las pesadillas. Muchas gracias – dijo el fantasma haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿No podías simplemente aparecer y decírselo? – preguntó Ranma levantando una ceja.

\- Supongo que sí… no se me ocurrió, sólo pensé en lo de los sueños.

\- No importa Kogane-san. Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas usado y así poder verte de nuevo. ¿Podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque antes de que te vayas? – al parecer había olvidado más deprisa de lo esperado a su amada peliazul.

\- Me encantaría. Gracias por todo chicos, espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

\- Claro que sí, hasta pronto – le dijo Akane, Ranma y Ryoga alzaron sus manos para despedirse de ellos. Gosunkugi y Kogane marcharon cogidos de la mano para dar su paseo.

\- Akane-san – dijo Ryoga apartando un poco a la peliazul de Ranma - ¿podemos hablar? – ella asintió y los dos se alejaron dejando a Saotome algo celoso.

\- Dime… - comentó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Verás – decía el chico de la bandana jugando con sus dedos – sólo quería volverte a pedir perdón.

\- Ya estás perdonado Ryoga-kun… Ha pasado mucho tiempo y después de la paliza que os di, a ti y a Ranma, creo que ya estamos bien. No volveré a confiar en ti como lo hice antes, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos – le dijo ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa.

\- Gracias Akane-san, eres tan buena.

\- Sólo te pido que por favor nunca le digas a Ranma nada de lo que te conté cuando creía que eras P-chan.

\- ¿Qué es eso que no puede contarme? – preguntó el de la trenza apareciendo por detrás.

\- ¡Nada! – gritó Akane sonrojada.

\- No puedo contártelo Saotome – dijo Ryoga.

\- Vaya… no creía que guardaras secretos conmigo Akane… - soltó Ranma fingiendo estar muy deprimido, cuando en realidad lo que quería era cotillear. Se giró de manera indignada para dramatizar el momento.

\- Ranma no es lo que crees…

\- Entiendo Akane, entiendo… hubieras preferido casarte con Ryoga. Siempre habéis hecho una bonita pareja.

\- No digas esas cosas – decía Ryoga poniéndose más rojo que una manzana empujando a Ranma.

\- Le dije que creía que estabas guapo cuando entrenas. ¿Contento? – confesó la peliazul mirando al suelo.

\- Pero eso ya lo sé, no tenías por qué esconderlo – comentó altivo Ranma.

\- ¡Eres un idiota creído! – Akane le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

\- ¡Auch! ¿A qué viene eso?

Ryoga se quedó mirando esa escena que tantas veces había presenciado. La pareja más famosa de Nerima peleando por cualquier tontería. Hasta hacía poco creía que se llevaban mal y que algún día se darían cuenta de que su compromiso no llegaría a nada, tenía la esperanza de que Akane descubriría los sentimientos que él tenía hacía ella, pero estaba claro que el corazón de la joven Tendo nunca le perteneció y que a pesar de las discusiones que esos dos tenían uno podía ver, si se fijabas detenidamente, lo mucho que se importaban. Así que contento por haber hecho las paces con ella y recomponiendo las piezas de su órgano vital decidió regresar al lugar donde creía que finalmente pertenecía.

\- Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme, el señor Tanaka ha prometido llevarme a la granja de Akari – comentó Ryoga viendo que ya poco podía hacer contra Ranma, ahora ya estaban casados y él, pues él regresaría junto Akari.

\- Me alegro que hayamos podido aclarar las cosas Ryoga-kun. Dale recuerdos a Akari de nuestra parte.

\- Nos vemos cerdito, a la próxima volveré a ganarte.

\- No lo creo nenaza, hoy me has pillado desprevenido. Cuídala o te las verás conmigo Ranma. Hasta pronto.

Akane y Ranma regresaron hacia su casa, pero antes pararon en una pizzería y comieron de camino ya que ninguno había cenado y el de la trenza se moría de hambre. Al llegar los dos se sentaron en el sofá cansados, la peliazul se levantó y regresó con un pequeño botiquín para curar los rasguños que su marido tenía después de la pelea de esa tarde con Ryoga. Ella cogió con cuidado una de las tiritas y la colocó delicadamente sobre la nariz de Ranma, él la miró sonrojado, y jugando con sus dedos dudaba si decirle lo que estaba pensando en ese momento o no. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo con él.

-No lo decías en serio ¿verdad? – preguntó el chico casi en un susurro.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que… mmm… que no volverás a acariciarme nunca más… ya sabes, el pelo… - ella notó como su cara empezaba a enrojecer, nunca creyó que él pudiera preguntarle algo así.

\- No sé… tú… ¿tú has dicho en serio que soy una mala esposa?

\- Yo sólo bromeaba – dijo moviendo los brazos en el aire.

\- Entonces, yo también – acabó diciendo ella mientras cerraba el maletín y él suspiraba aliviado.

Miraron la televisión un rato como iba siendo costumbre, y en un momento dado Ranma cogió uno de los cojines y lo colocó en el regazo de Akane, sin decir nada se arrugó en el poco espacio que tenía en el sofá y reposó su cabeza en el acolchado material. Ella no dijo nada tampoco, pero sonriendo empezó a acariciarle el pelo a su marido dulcemente. Ranma notó que esta vez no era como el otro día, la primera vez pudo notar los nervios de la peliazul, le gustaron las caricias, pero en esta ocasión sus "mimos" parecían más íntimos, más seguros, más cariñosos. Empezó a enrojecer desmesuradamente porque comenzó a pensar que eso era una nueva sensación muy cálida que le encantaba, y debía reconocer que sólo Akane era capaz de causarle.

Ella estaba hipnotizada mirando como su pelo, liso, suave y a la vez salvaje se enredaba entre sus dedos, le deshizo la trenza y jugó también con su cabello suelto, le encantaba ver cómo brillaba y cómo Ranma parecía disfrutar de lo lindo de aquella especie de relajante acción. Se sentía poderosa sabiendo que de alguna manera había acallado a su esposo y le había quitado de la cabeza aquella estúpida idea de que ella no era cariñosa, si él la invitaba y si él la hacía sentir segura como en ese momento, ella podría ser la chica más cariñosa del mundo. Eso sí, sólo con él.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos ella apartó el cojín con rapidez provocando que Ranma tuviera que levantar la cabeza y quedarse sentado, justo en ese momento ella aprovechó y colocó la almohadita en las piernas de su esposo, colocándose en la misma posición en la que él estaba segundos antes.

-Tu turno – dijo ella sonriendo.

Ranma calló y obedeció esbozando una linda sonrisa. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que tocar el pelo de Akane era aún más placentero que dejar que ella lo acariciara?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

….

¡Hola! Bueno nuevo capítulo ¿os gustó? Al final el vampiro era Gosunkugi jaja, a mi siempre me pareció de lo más espeluznante, aunque es algo odioso es de mis personajes favoritos XD

El próximo capítulo es mi preferido de calle, tengo unas ganas enormes de compartirlo con vosotros… Aunque este también me gusta mucho, la "pelea" entre Ranma y Akane delante de esos dos y como la solucionan al final aix, ojalá hubiera podido ver algo así en el anime oigan XD. ¿Qué os pareció?

Me habéis pedido que haga los capítulos más largos y os gustará saber que a partir del siguiente lo serán, no mucho más, no os esperéis una novela XD Pero tienen unas 1000 palabras más… También me habéis pedido que publique más seguido, pero creo que por ahora llevo un buen ritmo, 2 o 3 por semana… espero poder seguir así.

Y nada, que sigo flipando con las reviews que recibo que me hacen enormemente feliz… que son muchas y me encantan y me hacen sonreír como una quinceañera emocionada. Y gracias a los que seguís la historia y la leéis y disfrutáis con ella. ¡Gracias!

 **nancyricoleon:** Jaja ya ves que fue Gosunkugi el culpable de la desaparición de Akane, ahora queda ver qué pasará con ellos en la universidad. ¡Saludos!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Jaja espero que el capítulo anterior te pareciera raro pero bien :O ¡Ya me dirás qué tal este! ¡Abrazos!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Hola, me alegra que te gustara el episodio anterior, y claro espero que este también. Ya me dirás qué te parece que Ryoga entienda que Akane nunca será suya. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Eliza tendo:** ¡Eliza! Jaja uy que publique más seguido no sé si será posible… hago lo que puedo U_U a ver si esta semana puedo subir dos más. ¡Abrazos amiga!

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Hola Elvis! De verdad que adoro tus reviews, vemos muchos aspectos de Ranma ½ de la misma manera :) Desde que leí el manga me quedó bastante claro que Ryoga entendía el amor de Ranma por Akane y se hacía a un lado. Siempre me he preguntado si él quería a Akari o sólo se conformaba con ella, pero bueno, eso es otra cosa. Jaja ya tenía miedo que me dijeras que seguro que el vampiro era Gosunkugi pero veo que con esto he podido sorprenderte un poquito. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por comentar!

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Snorlax! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, espero que te gustara este episodio. Jaja, creo que el nivel de Ryoga y Ranma está bastante a la par, pero alguno de los dos tenía que vencer :P ¿Te gusto este cap? ¡Abrazos!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri muchas gracias por tus palabras! Jaja al final el vampiro no fue tan vampiro aunque poco le falta a Gosunkugi para serlo XD Yo también creo que Akane se liaría a palos con todos el día en que se enterara de lo de P-Chan, es buena chica pero si se cabrea mejor estar lejos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **noemib:** Moltíssimes gràcies, sentir que t'has pogut imaginar totes les imatges és una meravella, perquè realment intento que els que llegeixen la història puguin visualitzar el món de Ranma 1/2, espero que t'agradi aquest capítol també :) Una abraçada enorme.

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Jaja al final el vampiro resultó ser Gosunkugi… ¿te lo esperabas? Espero que disfrutaras del chapter. Un abrazo Yahiko :)

 **Annabf1982:** Uf me escribes desde mi querida Barcelona, mi terra natal… como la echo de menos U_U Menos mal que en Navidad regreso unas semanas jaja, quiero ya fuet y pernil… Me alegra mucho que te guste empezar el día con mi historia, de verdad me hace ilusión escuchar cosas como esta :) Deseo que disfrutaras del capítulo, Ja em diràs ;) ¡Un abrazo!

 **deliza22:** ¡Holaa! Ay qué bien que te gustaran los dos capítulos anteriores y que hicieras review de los dos en una (carita con corazoncitos). Si te gusta Ranma celoso, creo que el siguiente capítulo te gustará jaja. Me encanta que te tomaras lo de las referencias como un reto, próximamente (capítulo 11) pondré más especialmente para ti :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Amigo:** Me encantan tus reviews Amigo, lo del dojo Saotome / Tanaka tendrá que verse en futuros episodios, pero me gusta la forma en la que ves y piensas sobre el fic :) Finalmente el vampiro fue Gosunkugi, es gracioso porque varios pensabais que sería Picolet! A ver si te gusta este capítulo también. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Alambrita:** ¡Jajaja dicho así parece una canción!

 **yessi-chibi:** Totalmente de acuerdo, Ranma 1/2 sin secuestro pierde chicha, quise dar el toque de Akane secuestrada sin llevarlo más allá. Espero que te gustara :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Jajajaj me parto de la risa contigo! Me imaginé a la pobre señora del cyber con cara de póker queriéndote echar de allí. Pero debe entender tu situación, si se la explicas seguro que entiende y te regala horas de internet y quiñen sabe, quizás se sienta contigo a leer fics XD Espero que te gustara el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga!

 **akane-kun19:** Creo que tu comentario es de los que más me ha alegrado desde que escribo fics. Saber que a pesar de tener un día de locos querías leer mi fic me halaga no sabes cómo ^^. Yo también soy partidaria de RyogaxAkari, no con Ukyo… de hecho así es como finaliza el cómic. Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo y que tengas una feliz semana! Besos!

 **AbiTaisho:** Jajaj gracias, ¡no te arrepentirás, lo juro!

 **afrika:** Tus deseos son órdenes, aunque tendrás que esperar un capítulo más, a partir del siguiente serán un pelín más largos :)

 **Maria500:** ¡Aquí seguimos!

Fins aviat!


	8. Chapter 8

Esa mañana Ranma no había podido seguir durmiendo y despertó a las seis de la madrugada, su ventana estaba rota y el sonido de la alarma del coche del vecino de enfrente no dejó que el pobre siguiera con su sueño. Aunque nunca lo reconociera era un sueño del que estaba disfrutando en demasía, y sí, incluía a cierta peliazul con algo menos de ropa de la que acostumbraba a vestir. No es que hubieran llegado hasta ese punto alguna vez, pero la mente de un muchacho de la edad del de la trenza tiene tanta imaginación que poco más se necesita para disfrutar de una buena sesión de magreo imaginario. El cuerpo de Akane no era un misterio para Ranma, la había visto desnuda en varias ocasiones, y aunque lo negara, no le desagradaba para nada. Quizás estaba demasiado musculada y sus pechos no eran tan grandes como los de Shampoo, pero era aquello que realmente anhelaba. Pero no, nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, así que la culpa de que él tuviera ese tipo de sueños con un marimacho era en primera instancia de sus padres, que lo obligaron a casarse y ahora tenía que apechugar y soñar con ella, y dos, la culpable era la jovencita que vivía con él, ya que las caricias que le propiciaba en el pelo algunas noches mientras estaban en el sofá eran más placenteras de lo que creía. Así pues, lo más normal era que soñara lo que soñó. Igual que lo más normal para calmar su absurda situación mañanera era tomarse una larga ducha con agua fría.

Siguiendo con su forma femenina gracias a la congelada agua con la que se serenó, salió del baño ya que no encontraba el champú, y al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Akane estaba medio abierta, decidió entrar para ver si lo tenía ella sin anunciarse. La peliazul se estaba vistiendo, en ese momento llevaba tan sólo unos pantalones y un sujetador semi atado que parecía le iba algo pequeño, rápidamente lo sujetó para que no cayera cuando vio a la pelirroja allí parada mirándola.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte mirando todo el día pervertido?

\- Eh, ah, no… - dijo observando los senos de su esposa con atención.

\- Pues no estás dejando de mirarme, ¡vete ya!

\- Akane… - susurró Ranma jugando con sus dedos - ¿puede ser que te hayan crecido los pechos? – la menor de las Tendo enrojeció de pies a cabeza en milésimas de segundo y lo miró parpadeando incrédula ante tal observación.

\- Pu-puede… ahora… por favor… ¡desaparece de mi vista pervertido! – le tiró una silla pero él fue más rápido y cerró la puerta a gran velocidad salvándose del terrible golpe.

\- Oye no hay quién te entienda, te enfadaste cuando no quise mirarte los pechos la vez que fuimos con mi madre a probarnos ropa, pero si los veo y te digo que han encogido te molestas y resulta que si te miro y te digo que están más grandes también me gritas… ¡decídete marimacho! – gritó la voz femenina de Ranma desde el otro lado de la pared.

Akane se debatía entre matarlo por pervertido y desvergonzado o sonreír sin parar porque por fin su marido se había dado cuenta de que no era una pecho plano como él decía, lo que conllevaría que dejara de usar ese absurdo apodo que tantos complejos le trajo. Se miró en el espejo todavía algo cohibida por todo lo que había sucedido, pero alegre por comprobar que efectivamente su busto estaba más grande y ya casi no podía ponerse ningún sujetador de los que tenía.

-¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó Ranma un poco más calmado asustado por si había hecho llorar a la peliazul, no era su intención.

\- Sigo aquí… puedes, está bien que, mmm… supongo que … supongo que es normal que quieras mirar, ¡pero no hace falta que comentes esas cosas en voz alta! – dijo apoyada en la puerta.

\- Bien, vale ¿dónde está el champú? – fue lo último que consultó la pelirroja.

Después de una buena ducha y volviendo a a ser un hombre completo, se adentró al comedor donde vio a Akane desayunando un bol de cereales, se apoyó en la mesa a su lado y sin mirarla le dejó delante un sujetador, tornándose rojo como las amapolas en primavera. Ella lo miró extrañada y levantó una ceja al ver esa pieza de lencería tocando su plato.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Ranma?

\- Esto… mmm… bueno, ejem – dijo tosiendo de los nervios – esto es un sujetador que me compró mi madre, bueno que compró para Ranko hace tiempo… como los tuyos imagino ya no te sirven, puedes, ahm, puedes usar estos.

\- ¿Y éstos sí me irán bien? – dijo sujetándolos con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Eh, ¿qué culpa tengo yo que tenga mejor figura que tú cuando soy mujer? Seguramente aún te vayan un poco grandes pero mejor que estén algo sueltas que a presión ¿no?

\- ¿No crees que es un poco raro que lleve un sujetador de mi marido?

\- ¿Más raro que que tu marido se convierta en mujer?

\- Jaja, tienes razón… bueno… entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con que use tu sujetador?

\- Happosai no está por aquí para pervertirme y Nabiki no vendrá a extorsionarme con fotografías inapropiadas, así que no me importa… puedes quedártelos.

\- Gracias Ranma.

\- Em… Akane, te juro que cuando tengamos más dinero podrás comprarte, ya sabes… lo que necesites – dijo él empezando a entender lo que implicaba tener que mantener una casa y a su mujer. Además se dio cuenta de que ella no se había quejado en ningún momento y no le había pedido nada desde que se habían mudado.

\- Claro, gracias car…- Akane calló de repente y se tapó la boca, Ranma abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, ¿qué es lo que le iba a llamar? – car…camán – improvisó con ingenio.

\- ¿Carcamán?

\- Sí, ahm, ya sabes, por lo del mal carácter – trató de disimular.

\- Pero si ahora estaba siendo amable… arg nunca te entenderé Ak – la peliazul se inclinó hacía él y le besó tiernamente la mejilla – ane… - terminó él en un suspiro.

\- Tienes razón, cuando quieres te portas bien conmigo. Gracias Ran-ma.

…

Esa tarde Akane tenía que asistir a una reunión del club de arte dramático al que se había apuntado al iniciarse el curso. A parte de éste, también se unió al club de tenis, más que nada para seguir en forma física y no dejar de ejercitar sus músculos en ningún momento antes de encontrar tiempo para entrenar de nuevo con Ranma tal y como él le había prometido. Los alumnos superiores habían sido muy persuasivos y le habían insistido mucho para que formara parte de todos los clubs, sin embargo al final estos dos fueron los vencedores de poder tener a la bella Akane Tendo entre ellos.

El club de arte dramático era divertido, además sus dos amigas también estaban apuntadas y por ahora no le quitaba demasiado tiempo de sus estudios, hasta ahora se habían limitado a practicar la improvisación, y después de la obra de Romeo y Julieta del Furinkan se podía decir que la peliazul era una experta en cuanto a improvisar se refiere. Las tres muchachas fueron a la sala donde habían quedado con el responsable del club que decía tenía que darles una noticia.

-Buenas tardes y gracias por haber venido – comenzó el responsable de la reunión – os he pedido que vinierais porque a partir de hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro que formará parte de nuestro club. Es un estudiante de intercambio de la facultad de medicina, Ryan Watanabe.

\- Hola a todos y gracias por recibirme pasados casi dos meses, vengo de Inglaterra y he llegado algo tarde al inicio de curso. Espero que podamos ser grandes amigos y pasarlo genial con todos vosotros.

\- Chicos, ¿alguno podría informar un poco hoy a Watanabe de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora? – Yumiko rápidamente levantó la mano.

\- ¡Nosotras tres lo haremos encantadas sempai! – Akane la miró extrañada, entonces Yumiko continuó en voz baja para que sólo las dos chicas la escucharan – es de la facultad de medicina, podrá presentarme al chico que me gusta…

\- Está bien… - dijeron las otras dos a la vez.

Los cuatro salieron de la reunión, habían quedado en ir a tomar algo para conocer mejor a Watanabe y de paso explicarle los pocos avances que habían hecho en teatro. La peliazul miró el reloj y pensó que debía estudiar para la practica de fisioterapia que tenía el día siguiente, y si llegaba tarde no podría preparar la cena, así que decidió llamar a Ranma y avisarlo, a esas horas él ya estaría en el gimnasio. Se disculpó momentáneamente de sus compañeros y buscó una cabina telefónica.

\- Hola, soy Akane Tendo, ¿podría hablar con Ranma Saotome por favor?

\- ¿Akane? Soy Tomohisa, el jefe de tu "prometido", por fin tengo el placer de conversar contigo… tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, soy un gran fan de vuestra historia – la joven no entendía de qué hablaba.

\- Ahm, gracias, encantada señor Kobayashi. Ranma habla muy bien de usted, gracias por tratarlo como lo hace. ¿Podría pasarme con él? Necesito decirle una cosa.

\- Si me prometes que vendrás a conocer el gimnasio y ver cómo enseña tu chico, seguro que a él le haría ilusión.

\- ¿Usted cree? – ella pensaba que él se molestaría si lo incordiaba en el trabajo por eso nunca se había atrevido a ir a verlo allí.

\- ¡Claro! Quién mejor que su mujer, digo, prometida, para que lo anime junto a las otras animadoras.

\- ¿Otras animadoras? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Ranmaaaaaa! – gritó para no responder a la chica pensando que la había cagado – es para ti.

\- ¿Diga? – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Hola, soy yo. Sólo quería decirte que saldré con los del club de arte dramático y llegaré tarde para hacer la cena… ¿te parece bien?

\- Claro, yo aprovecharé para acabar un trabajo con Izu-chan y Yû.

\- Bien, que vaya bien la tarde.

\- Lo mismo digo, empiezo la clase, hasta luego.

\- Adiós Ranma.

La joven regresó junto con sus compañeros y fueron hacia un bar a tomar algo. Ryan era un chico alto, guapo, rubio con ojos azules rasgados. Su estilo era bastante peculiar, iba vestido como un dandi, con unos alargados mocasines de color marrón que iban a juego con los tirantes que llevaba encima de una estampada camisa de color blanco. Les contó que su padre era un hombre de negocios japonés que en uno de sus viajes a Londres conoció a su madre, una encantadora británica. Desde entonces empezaron una vida juntos en Inglaterra, y allí es donde decidieron quedarse para criar a su único hijo. Su padre era muy estricto y desde pequeño le obligó a aprender japonés, por eso ahora lo dominaba a la perfección. Sin embargo sus padres se acababan de divorciar y él decidió ir al país nipón con su padre para emprender una nueva vida en la universidad de Osaka. Las chicas lo miraban asombradas, era curioso ver a un chico tan educado, tan británico, hablar tan bien su idioma, además tenía un acento de lo más interesante. Se podía decir que era muy carismático y encantador, quizás demasiado.

\- Watanabe-kun, hablas muy bien japonés, felicidades – dijo la peliazul sorprendida.

\- Oh, gracias y llámame Ryan por favor, en Londres todos me llaman así.

\- De acuerdo Ryan-kun.

\- Jaja, será difícil que olvides los honoríficos eh. Oye Akane, ¿puedo llamarte sólo Akane?

\- Sí, está bien – dijo ella sonriéndole. Natsuki los miró alzando una ceja, o la Tendo se hacía la tonta o no pillaba las indirectas, era obvio que el inglés estaba flirteando con ella.

\- Ryan, yo puedo llamarte sólo Ryan, ¿no? – dijo Natsuki con rintintín.

\- Eh sí, como quieras.

\- ¿Tienes novia? – prosiguió la morena.

\- Eres muy directa jaja. No, no tengo novia, me rompieron el corazón hace mucho y aún no he recompuesto sus piezas.

\- Oh vaya, seguro que tú también has ido rompiendo corazones por Gran Bretaña – dijo Yumiko divertida.

\- Akane, ¿tú tienes novio? – preguntó mirando a los ojos a la chica.

\- Eh, no del todo, tengo un prometido.

\- ¡No me digas! ¿Tan joven?

\- Bueno, es un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, es un compromiso arreglado desde antes que naciéramos.

\- ¿Esas cosas aún se hacen? Es un poco anticuado.

\- Algunas tradiciones son así en Ja-pón Ryan – dijo algo molesta Natsuki.

\- Y las respeto, pero… ¿tú estás de acuerdo con lo que decidieron tus padres Akane?

\- Bueno… al principio no me hizo ninguna gracia la verdad, pero después de tanto tiempo pues… yo… ahm…

\- Akane está prometida con Raryoku, así que no te entrometas Shakespeare – continuó la morena.

\- Está bien, está bien, no haré más preguntas entrometidas, es sólo que me pareces preciosa Akane.

\- Gra-gracias Ryan-kun – comentó ella sonrojándose.

\- ¿Te gustan The Smiths? – preguntó con ilusión el muchacho.

\- ¿The quién? – respondió sin entender Akane.

\- Es un grupo inglés muy bueno, se separaron hace poco, pero soy un gran fan.

\- No me suena, lo siento. Empecemos a hablar del club ¿sí?

Las chicas estuvieron un buen rato enseñándole lo que habían estado practicando, algunas técnicas de improvisación, algunos diálogos que habían tenido que aprender, se hizo algo tarde así que terminaron cenando unos sándwiches en el bar donde estaban. Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir empezó a llover, Natsuki y Yumiko compartían piso y no vivían muy lejos así que decidieron ponerse una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y corrieron hacia su apartamento. A la dulce peliazul le quedaba algo alejada su casa, así que no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Ryan sacó de su mochila un paraguas. Ofreció a Akane acompañarla ya que así no tendría que mojarse, y aunque al principio se negó, el chico era tan persistente que al final accedió. Estaban ya en frente del edificio cuando alguien se aproximó hasta ellos corriendo sin nada que le cubriera, iba a girar y entrar al hall cuando frenó en seco y los miró algo aturdida.

\- ¿Akane?

\- ¿Ranm mmm Ranko?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con éste? – dijo la pelirroja señalando a Ryan de mala gana.

\- ¡Te estás mojando! Vayamos dentro – gritó ella. Los tres se cobijaron en la recepción donde Wataru, el portero, se encontraba durmiendo.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos.

\- Este es Ryan Watanabe, mi nuevo compañero de arte dramático. Me acompañó a casa muy amablemente ya que yo no tenía paraguas y él sí.

\- Encantado, soy de Londres así que llevar paraguas es lo más normal para mi, allí llueve cada día.

\- Yo soy Ranko Saotome, la compañera de piso de Akane. ¿Por qué vas vestido así? – preguntó mirándolo extrañado.

\- ¡Ranko! No seas maleducada.

\- No pasa nada… en Inglaterra está de moda, es muy de los años 30.

\- Ah, pues vas como 60 años atrasado – dijo Saotome alzando su cara con desprecio.

\- ¿Quieres subir a tomar algo de té hasta que pare de llover? – consultó educadamente la peliazul.

\- Claro que no quiere, mira qué hora es. No puede entrar en casa de unas damas a estas horas. ¡Qué escándalo! – dijo Ranma fingiendo que se ruborizaba agarrando a su esposa del brazo.

\- Jaja, tu amiga es muy espontanea Akane.

\- Perdónala, no está acostumbrada a tratar con chicos amables – comentó mirando de reojo a su marido con segundas.

\- Tranquilas, me voy que se hará tarde y mañana tienes esa práctica que has dicho, ¿no?

\- Sip, de fisioterapia.

\- Bien nos vemos. Encantado de conoceros a las dos.

El chico se fue y el joven matrimonio subió hacia su apartamento, Ranma iba refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja molesto, no sólo porque estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y convertido en chica, sino porque había pillado a Akane regresando con esa imitación barata de duque antiguo. Entraron al piso y cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas, la pelirroja estaba congelada, la lluvia había calado sus huesos y necesitaba un baño caliente rápido si no quería resfriarse. Su mujer sin embargo se encerró en su habitación para estudiar para la práctica del día siguiente. Tenían que dar un masaje intentando encontrar los puntos clave para hacer que los músculos se relajaran. Los tenía memorizados, sabía los dibujos de memoria, pero claro, trasladar eso a la realidad era algo difícil. En clase lo habían estado practicando con unos muñecos hechos expresamente que imitaban a la perfección el cuerpo humano, pero por supuesto ella no tenía nada parecido en casa. Empezó a rebuscar en el armario a ver qué encontraba, pero nada aparecía. "No sé ni qué estoy buscando" se repetía. Finalmente miró su cama y cogió uno de los muchos peluches que tenía esparcidos por el colchón. La mayoría de ellos habían sido regalos de antiguos compañeros del instituto, de su familia e incluso el pequeño panda con el que Ranma la había sorprendido unas Navidades. Escogió a Tortu-chan porque era el más grande de todos, era un muñeco con forma de tortuga al que colocó bocarriba, empezó a seguir las instrucciones del libro, y comenzó a apretar algunas de las partes del animal, pero la verdad es que practicarlo así era un sinsentido. Frustrada resopló y escuchó una pequeña risa burlona en la puerta, al girarse allí lo vio. Ranma, convertido de nuevo en hombre estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta riéndose de ella. Llevaba tan sólo el pantalón del pijama y una toalla colgada en los hombros, Akane se ruborizó al ver cómo algunas gotitas de agua aún se escurrían por su fornido abdomen. Giró rápido la mirada y se centró en el peluche.

\- Pobre tortuga, ella no merece que tus manazas la maltraten.

\- No digas tonterías… No le hacía daño ¿verdad que no Tortu-chan?

\- Siempre tan original poniendo nombres… Oye, hablando de animales, el pingüino que te acompañó hoy hasta casa no me gusta.

\- ¿No será que estás celoso Saotome?

\- ¿Yo? Por favor, sólo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, no parece de fiar.

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste? Le dijiste que Ranko es mi compañera de piso… ahora se lo dirá a Yumiko y Natsuki.

\- ¿Preferirías que le hubiera dicho: hola, soy Ranko la marida pelirroja de Akane?

\- Jaja la cara de sorpresa hubiera sido genial. Aunque a mi también me parece que él es algo estrafalario. Habla raro a veces, usa frases extrañas, jaja, pero supongo que es porque viene de otro país.

\- Lo que sea, no te acerques mucho a él.

\- ¿O qué?

\- O tendré que pelearme – afirmó serio, Akane se levantó y se acercó a Ranma. Él se puso nervioso al ver que ella lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mientras daba pasos decididos y coquetos hacia su persona.

\- ¿Pelearías para proteger a tu mujer? – acabó diciendo ella justo cuando llegó a su altura. Él tragó saliva y asintió - ¿harías cualquier cosa por tu mujer? – él sonrojado volvió a asentir.

Akane le quitó la toalla de los hombros y la tiró al suelo, le cogió la mano y Ranma se dejó hacer mientras ella lo guiaba hacia la cama. El corazón del muchacho palpitaba como el de un colibrí. ¿Qué pretendía su esposa? Lentamente ella se sentó en la cama y sin decir palabra él la imitó, se colocó a su lado y la miró un poco aturdido. Su cerebro empezó a jugarle una mala pasada e imágenes del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior azotaban su mente. Además, haber visto esa misma mañana que sus pechos ya no eran tan pequeños como él recordaba tampoco ayudaba. Cerró con fuerza los ojos deshaciéndose de tan descabelladas ideas y volvió a observar a Akane.

\- Ranma… ¿Po-podrías estirarte?

\- ¿En-en la… en la cama? – tartamudeaba él incrédulo ante la petición de su mujer. Ella asintió. Él trago saliva nuevamente. No había tenido la boca tan seca en su vida. Se estiró colocándose bocarriba mirando el techo sin saber bien bien qué hacer. ¿Era el momento en que Akane dejaría de ser una marimacho y se entregaría a él?

\- Puedes, mmm, ponte bocabajo por favor – él obedeció.

\- ¡Achús! – estornudó Ranma.

\- ¿Te has resfriado?

\- No, no, no, no. Estoy genial – dijo con euforia el muchacho que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un resfriado arruinara esa escena.

\- Bien, allá voy.

El chico estaba tan nervioso que agarró con fuerza las sábanas esperando ansioso lo que fuera que iba a seguir, ¿sería que Akane estaba tan nerviosa como él y por eso le pidió que se girara? Pero desde esta perspectiva, y aunque no era un gran experto, no sabía bien por dónde iba a comenzar. Él imaginó que besarse sería lo primero, pero ella había sido la lanzada, la que por primera vez no le había llamado pervertido, y él decidió simplemente dejarse llevar. Pensó en cómo sería notar los labios de la peliazul sobre los suyos, pensó si él sabría cómo besarla, si sabría ser el hombre que su madre esperaba que él fuera. No pudo evitar esnifar el aroma de Akane proveniente de su almohada, ese dulce olor a su champú, mezcla de coco y flores. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Al cabo de unos segundos notó como ella se colocó encima de él sin llegar a rozar sus cuerpos, se mantenía de rodillas, ambas piernas a los lados de sus muslos, fue entonces cuando las manos de Akane presionaron la parte lumbar del chico que no pudo evitar gritar.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué haces? – exclamó con dolor.

\- Practicar para mañana, ¿qué creías que iba a hacer?

\- ¿Eh? Practi…car…pa…ra… - repetía decepcionado.

\- Claro, para la prueba de fisioterapia…

\- Ah no, no, eso sí que no, lastimarás mi amada espalda.

\- ¿Pero entonces qué pensabas que iba a hacer? No me digas que… - ella empezó a temblar y él lo notó.

\- No pienses cosas raras marimacho, te dije que a ti no te tocaría ni con un palo. Venga, practica – respondió avergonzado intentando zanjar el asunto y tranquilizarla mientras escondía su colorado rostro en la almohada.

\- Está bien, necesito que me vayas diciendo si está bien o si te duele.

Akane empezó a masajear la piel de su marido como si estuviera jugando a matar topos. Daba porrazos con tanta fuerza que a cualquier humano normal y corriente le habría partido ya la columna, pero por suerte su marido era Ranma y no otro blandengue.

\- Podrías, por favor… ¿¡dejar de torturarme!?

\- Ay qué débil, si apenas te estoy rozando.

\- Akane aprieta menos, y cuando lo hagas, no me claves las uñas.

\- ¿Así mejor?

\- Sí, ahora usa la palma de la mano, no el puño.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, un poco más suave.

\- Entiendo.

\- Así, bien.

Por fin parecía que la muchacha había pillado un buen ritmo y cada vez daba mejor el masaje, intentó seguir todos los consejos que su esposo le había ido dando y mientras leía el libro a lo lejos posicionado en el escritorio procuraba presionar todos los puntos clave.

-Mmmm – Ranma gimió de placer en un momento dado, pero suerte no fue algo que sonara demasiado sensual, así que ella contenta y satisfecha prosiguió.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Oh sí, sigue un poco más Akane – decía él ya sin saber ni de dónde estaba. Ella se ruborizó, no creyó escuchar algo así de la boca de Ranma todavía.

\- ¿A-así? – preguntó con un tono carmín en sus mejillas presionando con sus pulgares los hombros del chico.

\- Ohh aha, sí, sí – se escurrió de la boca de Saotome casi en un susurro a gritos.

Akane cada vez estaba más sonrojada, realmente era una situación un tanto comprometida, estaban solos en su habitación, en su cama, él semidesnudo, ella en pijama encima de él masajeándole la espalda, y por raro que pareciera, estaba a gusto, lo estaba disfrutando. No tenía miedo.

Ranma pasó de estar sumamente decepcionado y frustrado al descubrir que había malinterpretado las acciones de su mujer a estar sumamente sumido en un estado de pura relajación y tranquilidad extrema. Se sentía algo somnoliento y un poco desorientado, pero desde luego valía la pena estar así a solas con Akane.

Pasó un buen rato donde ella siguió practicando sus masajes y a veces Ranma respondía a su tacto con pequeños gemidos que desconcentraban a su mujer pese a esforzarse al máximo e intentar no sentirse afectada de ninguna manera. Cuando creyó que ya estaba todo en orden y ya tenía la sensación de que aprobaría al día siguiente se separó de Ranma y se puso de pie. Le dio un golpecito para que él reaccionara pero vio que se había quedado dormido. Intentó despertarlo con suavidad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer puesto que había sido ella la que con los masajes lo había invitado a dormirse. Cuando vio que no había manera decidió girarle la cara y al hacerlo notó como la frente del chico estaba bastante caliente, además tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y pudo percibir un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación y regresó con un paño de agua y lo colocó en su cabeza para intentar que le bajara la fiebre. Parece que la lluvia había conseguido enfermar a su esposo.

-Sólo por hoy dejaré que duermas aquí, iré yo a tu cuarto. Buenas noches Ranma – susurró al oído de su marido con cariño mientras lo tapaba.

Al entrar en la habitación del muchacho un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el lugar estaba helado. Corrió a cerrar la ventana que estaba abierta mientras maldecía a Ranma por dejársela abierta cuando descubrió que en realidad estaba rota. Recordó que tuvieron que arreglarla la primera semana de vivir allí, pero se ve que había vuelto a romperse. Ella pensó que él no había dicho nada y seguro que llevaba días así, rememoró cuando esa mañana él le había regalado "su" sujetador y le había dicho que cuando tuvieran dinero él le pagaría todo lo que necesitara, pobre, no podía negar que él estaba intentando ser un buen marido. Decidió que con el frío y las gotas que traspasaban la ventana no podría dormir allí, así que regresó a su habitación. Pensó en dormir en el sofá, pero era demasiado pequeño y necesitaba descansar para hacer bien su prueba por la mañana. Se quedó de pie un buen rato mirando su cama y meditando si debía tirarle agua fría a su esposo para transformarlo en chica y evitar cualquier problema o malentendido, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba enfermo no era demasiado considerado por su parte. Así que armándose de valor, saltó por encima de él y se colocó en la otra punta de la cama. Empezó a recolectar los peluches y los colocó en el medio del colchón a modo de muralla.

-Tortu-chan, te dejo como vigilante, procura que este pervertido no traspase sus límites.

Dicho eso se giró sonriendo y empezó a dormir por primera compartiendo cama con su marido.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

….

Bueno, llegamos al capítulo 8 ya, qué rápido está pasando. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Este es el capítulo en el que me lo he pasado mejor escribiendo e imaginando las escenas… Los nuevos deseos de Ranma, La escena del sujetador, la aparición de Ryan (¿qué os parece? Los que queríais celos estaréis contentos :P), el malentendido de Ranma… el masaje de Akane, que duerman juntos por primera vez...

Espero de verdad que os gustara, porque aunque quizás no deba decirlo, a mi me encantó escribirlo y espero que os pase igual leyéndolo... Si no es así pues también estaré encantada de leer comentarios. Ya me diréis :)

 ***** La "escena" del sujetador la pensé hace tiempo cuando leí el capítulo del manga al que hago alusión en el cual Nodoka obliga a Ranko a comprarse un sujetador y por cosas del destino Ranma termina en el probador donde Akane se está probando un sostén y la peliazul se enfada porque su prometido le dice que no le interesa verla desnuda.

 ****** Tortu-chan es invento mío, que nadie se vuelva loco intentando recordar el peluche del anime o manga XD

 ******* Me encantan The Smiths y los recomiendo fervientemente XD veréis que digo que se separaron recientemente cuando en realidad se separaron en el 1987, pero como el manga empieza en el 86 pues imagino que mi historia está ambientada sobre el 90/91. :)

 **He llegado a las 100 reviews** , lloro de emoción. Como os digo siempre, gracias enormes por seguir la historia y leerla, no puedo creer que a día de hoy aún reciba notificaciones de follows y favorites, Gracias mil a todos.

Creo que actualizaré domingo noche, a mucho tardar el lunes.

¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!

 **SuperFAN:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mil no haberte decepcionado nunca, espero de todo corazón que así siga siendo. ¿Ryoga lleva la foto de Akari? ¡No recordaba eso! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y yo estaré encantada de leer tus reviews con cualquier comentario que tengas. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** Me alegra un montón que te gusten las alusiones al cómic, ¿qué sería Ranma sin esas maravillosas aventuras? Adoro el manga, muchísimo. Gracias por tus palabras, son de gran ayuda para que siga escribiendo. Supongo que te alegró ver que ya duermen juntos jaja ¡Saludos!

 **Snorlax:** ¡Hola! Bueno lo hemos hablado por PM pero te contesto igual por aquí. De nuevo gracias por tus palabras y tu opinión… me decías que igual te faltaron words, pues este capítulo es más largo y no tiene lemon pero sí es un poco más picante XD Espero que lo disfrutaras un poco más que el anterior ¡Abrazos!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Millones de gracias por tu review que me ha encantado. Te contestaré igual por partes porque te lo mereces!

1\. No sabes cómo me alegra que te sorprenda el fic, jaja Gosunkugi aparición estelar como vampiro en la historia XD.

2\. ¿Cuenta el masaje como que se han hecho cariños? Jaja Bueno está el besito de Akane a Ranma, aix qué monos.

3\. Me alegra enormemente que creas que sigo la personalidad original de los personajes, de verdad, gracias : )

4\. Jajaja yo también creo que por ahora publicar dos capítulos por semana es suficiente… intento no tardar más para que no olvidéis qué pasó en el último capítulo, eso me da mucha rabia XD

5\. ¿Olvidaste algo al final?

¡Gracias y Abrazos gigantes!

 **deliza22:** Jajaja bien te sorprendí con Gosunkugi. Jajaj yo también consiento a Ranma si Akane no quiere, le hago el masaje si es necesario XD Jaja en este capítulo también hay alusiones/referencias al manga… espero que la vieras, es de los capítulos del manga que más me hicieron reír… ¿cómo ves los celos de Ranma hacia Ryan por cierto?

¡Un abrazo amiga!

 **missgamy2015:** bieeen, genial que cada vez te guste más, espero que sea así siempre. ¡Un abrazo!

 **afrika:** Me alegra que te gustara y sorprendiera lo de Gosunkugi :P ¿qué te pareció la aparición de Ryan? ¡Saludos!

 **Alambrita:** me has roto el corazón al poner que es cursi jajaja. No es que no lo sea, igual es que en el fondo soy demasiado cursi toda yo XD

 **Eliza tendo:** Jaja Eliza, pues soy chica y en realidad me llamo Eli (de Elisabeth), aunque siempre me han llamado Liz :) Espero que te siga gustando la historia y sigas comentándome qué te ha parecido. ¡Saludos!

 **Amigo:** ¡Amigo! Me encanta tu nombre como guest, me da confianza :) ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Siempre aciertas algo o comentas cosas en las que no me había fijado a pesar de que yo misma he escrito la historia XD A mi también me gusta ver cómo se desenvuelven a solas… están aprendiendo a convivir y eso me encanta :P ¡Abrazos!

 **Taisho Yolotzin:** ¡Jaja te perdono por saltarte un comentario! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y que te compensara la espera ¿te gustó el capítulo? A mi también me gusta que se olviden de los demás cuando están juntos, aunque sea para pelear :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Millones de gracias Haruri, a mi estos momentos que tienen a solas también me encantan, hoy han cambiado el sofá por la cama… pero aún así ha sido tierno igual, ¿no crees? ¡Un saludo!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Bueno Yahiko, llegó la hora de la verdad jaja espero que el hype que cree sobre el capítulo 8 fuera positivo ¿te gustó al final? Deseo que sí, pero si es que no tranquila, lo entenderé :P. Jaja me hiciste recordar a Gosunkugi con las dos velas, es genial ese personaje. ¡Un abrazo!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Así es, empiezan a hacerse imprescindibles el uno en la vida del otro… y parece que poco a poco descubren que se necesitan más de lo que dicen. ¡Saludos!

 **Annabf1982:** Ostras sí, en Claullarg, a mi em passa amb el Bacunet, se'm fa molt estrany dir-li P-chan XD Jaja como puedes ver poco a poco van avanzando… como mínimo, aunque sin quererlo, ya han dormido juntos jaja. Gracias por entender la publicación de los capítulos dos veces por semana, como dices así da tiempo de digerir mejor el capítulo y yo puedo revisar mejor los capítulos y responder las reviews con calma. ¿T'ha agradat aquest capítol per cert?

Nadal, Nadal, ja està quasi aquí, ganes enormes de castanyes també. ¡Una abraçada!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Holaa! Qué raro responderte ahora por aquí cuando acabo de dejarte review en DEN jaja es que me encantó lo de Apx2 XD. Está súper interesante y aún no se quitan el maldito antifaz ¬¬ jaja. Ohh ¿cómo se quedó tu corazoncito de pollo con este capítulo? Espero que te haya retumbado más de una vez. ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga! Celebro por ti también el regreso a tu casa de internet. UUeee!

Fins aviat!


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma despertó un poco confundido, desde hacía unos días estaba acostumbrado a levantarse por el ruido de la calle o por el frío que se colaba por la ventana, sin embargo se sentía muy cómodo y calentito entre unas sábanas de lo más suaves que para nada se parecían a las suyas. Se acurrucó complacido sobre sí mismo como un niño que quiere alargar sus horas de sueño un sábado por la mañana. Aunque por desgracia todavía era martes. Casi a regañadientes abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una fila de peluches delante suyo observándolo desafiantes. Definitivamente este no era su cuarto. Se asustó e incorporó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y reafirmó la idea de que esa no era su habitación, era la de Akane. Un poco alterado y con un extraño dolor de cabeza y malestar general empezó a pensar en cómo había llegado hasta allí. En un movimiento casi involuntario levantó las mantas que lo cubrían y miró si estaba vestido, para su alivio llevaba los pantalones del pijama, como mínimo parecía que no había hecho nada malo con la peliazul. Empezó a recordar y llegaron a su memoria pequeñas imágenes de su marimacho ofreciéndole un masaje de lo más placentero y relajante, ¿sería así cómo se quedó dormido en la cama de Akane? Temía por su vida, tenía tantísimas dudas, la primera y más importante era "¿Por qué sigo vivo?" estaba claro que si seguía con vida después de osar dormir con ella era porque tarde o temprano ella querría vengarse, seguramente lo torturaría lenta y sádicamente hasta que él le rogara que lo perdonara. Se quedó en la cama sin saber qué hacer, hasta que pocos minutos más tarde su esposa entró a la habitación con un vaso de agua y algunos medicamentos, se acercó hacia él y él le devolvió la mirada muy asustado y un poco sonrojado.

\- Por fin despertaste. ¿Cómo estás? – dijo colocando las cosas en la mesita.

\- Raro, ¿qué hago aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar al ver el estado calmado de la peliazul.

\- Te quedaste dormido y como tenías fiebre no quise despertarte.

\- ¿Fiebre?

\- Sí, parece que ayer te resfriaste.

\- ¿He-hemos… ya sabes, dormido los dos aquí? – dijo él tapándose el torso desnudo señalando con miedo el colchón.

\- Aha, pero tranquilo, Tortu-chan y los demás estaban entre nosotros. No has tenido que tocarme ni con un palo – dijo ella con humor.

\- Ah, ahora entiendo lo de los peluches… creo que no era necesario – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No me habías dicho que tu ventana estaba rota… habrás pasado frío estos días.

\- Bueno, no le di demasiada importancia. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Casi las nueve.

\- Akane, ¡tenemos que ir a clase!

\- Ni hablar. Estás enfermo, esta noche has tenido mucha fiebre, te vas a quedar aquí a descansar.

\- Pero no estoy tan mal ¡Achús!

\- Ves como sí, quédate ahí y sé un buen paciente.

\- ¿Vas a ser mi enfermera personal? – Ranma se sonrojó cuando vio lo que acababa de decir y cómo podía haber sonado.

\- Eso parece – gracias a dios Akane era demasiado ingenua y no pilló la posible segunda intención de esa frase.

\- Tienes la práctica de fisioterapia – afirmó él con un poco de preocupación.

\- Ya he llamado diciendo que me encuentro mal, mañana me repetirán la práctica. Es lo que tiene ser una buena estudiante, que me permiten hacer estas cosas.

\- Serás suertuda… Gracias Akane.

\- ¿Qué clase de enfermera sería si abandonara así a alguien tan desvalido como tú?

\- Tampoco exageres…

\- Vamos, túmbate y descansa. Yo cuidaré de ti – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Él notó como los calores le subían a la cabeza, era cosa suya o últimamente Akane estaba siendo más ¿femenina? incluso ¿coqueta? Entre la manera en la que ayer lo invitó a la cama, la manera en que le confesó que le parecía bien que él quisiera verle los pechos, como le había guiñado el ojo justo ahora… ¿qué habían hecho con su marimacho? Ranma empezaba a notar que igual deseaba estar con ella de otra manera, empezaba a notar que los deseos de estar cerca de ella crecían en su interior y a veces creía que incluso podía afirmar que la encontraba guapa y… sexy. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Todo esto era cosa de la fiebre, seguro, se estaba volviendo loco… todo esto del matrimonio lo estaba trastocando. Intentó dormir un poco más para recuperarse rápidamente. No quería faltar un día más a clase, ni al gimnasio, seguro que Tomohisa tendría problemas para sustituirle, así que salió de la habitación con la intención de llamar a su jefe y comentarle que necesitaba quedarse en casa hoy pero que iría a dar la clase si fuera necesario. Al llegar al comedor vio a su mujer agachada en el suelo recogiendo unos cubiertos que se le habían caído. Desde su perspectiva los atributos de Akane podían apreciarse a la perfección. Estaban muy juntos, abultados, grandes, bonitos, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para volver en sí. Ella lo vio muy sonrojado y preocupada se acercó a él.

\- Parece que sigues con fiebre.

\- Voy a darme una ducha. Fría. Ahora. – dijo de forma autómata.

\- Igual te va bien para bajarte la fiebre, déjame ver cómo… - ella se puso de puntillas y le tocó la frente, Ranma notó una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo por ese simple roce, se apartó con demasiada rapidez y eso molestó un poco a la peliazul.

\- Tranquilo, no hace falta que te apartes con tanto ímpetu… si tanto asco te doy sólo dilo.

\- No es eso… sólo… quiero ducharme. ¿Puedes llamar a Tomohisa y decirle que no iré?

\- Ya lo hice – dijo visiblemente enfadada por el gesto de Ranma – dice que no hay problema.

\- Akane, perdona, no quise…

\- No importa. Ve, no quiero que te suba la fiebre – respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

El chico estaba demasiado confundido, empezaba a sentir cosas que antes no había experimentado. No había duda de que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por Akane, no se hubiera casado con ella de no ser así, pero de ahí a desearla de esta manera había un abismo. Los sueños que últimamente tenía, las sensaciones que le hacía sentir ella, el placer que sentía al notarla cerca. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿A esto se referían los de su clase cuando hablaban de las chicas con las que estaban? ¿Era esto un… deseo… sexual? Ranma sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos impuros pensamientos, si ella se enterara de esto lo lapidaría por pervertido. Ni loca ella dejaría que él le diera siquiera un beso en la boca, mucho menos llegar a... No es que quisiera, claro que no. Resopló fastidiado y algo mareado por su alta temperatura, se duchó y procuró calmar esa ansiedad que de repente le había entrado.

Akane por su lado se sintió rechazada, cuando ella había intentado acercarse a él la había alejado descaradamente, ni que ella tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, tan sólo quería ser una buena esposa y demostrarle que le importaba. Pero como no, el gran Ranma Saotome tenía que restregarle que la veía como a una marimacho, que nunca se atrevería a tocarla… y ella como una tonta ansiando un beso, ni que fuera en la mejilla. Tenía que dejarle claro que la niña insegura del instituto ya no era la que ahora vivía con él, quería aprender a vestir más femenina, a enseñarle que ella podía ser tan guapa como Ukyo y tan sexy como Shampoo. No sería fácil porque hasta ahora no se había preocupado por estas cosas, pero la realidad era que desde que empezó la universidad sentía que era la más "infantil" de clase y ansiaba empezar a sentirse adulta, ya no sólo por Ranma, también por ella misma. Se fue a su habitación aprovechando que Ranma estaba en la ducha, se cambió rápidamente, escogió un vestido azul que su hermana Nabiki le había regalado, nada fuera de lo normal, pero quizás un poco más revelador que los que acostumbraba vestir. Cogió una mochila de su armario y cuando se disponía a salir topó con Ranma.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo al notar su cambio de atuendo.

\- Tengo que hacer unos recados.

\- ¿No ibas a cuidarme?

\- Oh, creo que sabes cuidarte solo perfectamente. Tú descansa y tómate la medicina. Hasta luego – dijo con indiferencia.

El de la trenza frunció el ceño e indignado regresó hacia la cama de Akane. Se estiró y se tapó con la manta hasta la nariz. Estaba bastante molesto, ¿no se suponía que ella iba a ser su enfermera? ¿Por qué salía ahora y así de guapa? Guapa, eso es lo que había pensado. Harto de la fiebre estúpida que lo hacía flipar decidió cerrar los ojos.

Akane fue a comprar algunas cosas y finalmente se dirigió al gimnasio donde su marido trabajaba. Sabía que él se había esforzado mucho para tener varios grupos de aprendices y siempre quería quedar bien con Tomohisa, por eso ella quiso ir hasta allí y ofrecerse a ayudar en cuanto pudiera en ausencia de su esposo. Le encantó la arquitectura del lugar, entró y las recepcionistas la guiaron hasta el despacho del dueño.

\- Buenas tardes señor Kobayashi, soy Akane Tendo.

\- ¿Akane? No me lo puedo creer… soy un gran fan tuyo, ¿me firmarías un autógrafo?

\- No entiendo señor, se debe confundir, soy la prometida de Ranma.

\- Oh querida no hace falta que me mientas a mi también, Ranma me lo contó todo, sé que estáis casados, pero tranquila, tengo los labios sellados.

\- Ah vaya, entonces, ¿por qué querría un autógrafo mío?

\- Porque sois los mejores héroes de cualquier cómic, me encanta vuestra historia, tan romántica… no todo el mundo se sacrificaría por la persona a la que ama como vosotros hicisteis – ella enrojeció tanto que creyó estar en llamas.

\- ¿Ha-habla de Jusenkyo?

\- Sí, escuché la historia en China y me enamoré de vuestro romance – decía ensoñador Tomohisa.

\- Gracias, supongo. Oiga he venido porque como le dije por teléfono Ranma está enfermo y está muy preocupado por si esto le ocasiona problemas. He venido a asistirle en lo que necesite, yo también soy una artista marcial así que podría hacerlo encantada.

\- Algo me comentó Ranma. Él está muy orgulloso de ti aunque no lo diga, no es un chico muy sentimental jaja – ella sonrió complacida por las palabras de aquel hombre.

\- Entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga?

\- ¿Podrías tan solo ayudar a calentar al grupo de Ranma y avisarme cuando estén listos? Es un grupo de 23 chicos, él puede con todos espero estar a la altura, hace bastante que no doy clases.

\- Claro, voy a cambiarme, estaré lista en nada.

Akane ayudó a los muchachos a hacer estiramientos y a calentar sus músculos antes de que Tomohisa les diera la clase. Ella estaba encantada con la idea de enseñar en un dojo, al fin y al cabo ese sería su futuro, eso sería lo que siempre había soñado. Sin embargo los chicos de aquella clase eran aquellos a los que su esposo llamó gilipollas el día en que los conoció, y aunque ella lo regañó por hablar mal de ellos, creía que ahora entendía un poquitín más el adjetivo que él había usado. La miraban raro y hablaban entre ellos, tardaron bastante en centrarse y prestar atención a Akane, pero al final Tomohisa apareció, los puso firmes y ella pudo irse. Le hizo gracia ver cómo se daban las clases, tenía ganas de observar a Ranma haciendo de sensei, seguro que era un borde mandón, no como ella que al ser la primera vez había querido ser suave. Pensó que la próxima vez sería una sargento tenebrosa y que dejaría k.o. a todo aquel que no la escuchara. Sonrió al pensar en cómo Ranma y ella podrían atemorizar a todos sus futuros alumnos en una simple clase, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Por suerte todo esto y las palabras del jefe habían hecho que olvidara un poco su enfado.

De camino a casa se encontró a Ryan, que regresaba de la universidad e iba directo hacia el hogar de la joven "Tendo". Como él no la había visto en la facultad y la había estado buscando para desayunar con ella se acercó y le preguntó el motivo de su ausencia. Finalmente, y aunque no le gustara mentir, no le quedó otra que decirle que Ranko, su compañera de piso, estaba enferma y por eso se había quedado en casa cuidando de ella. Ryan vio una oportunidad de lujo para pasar más rato con la peliazul y así conocerla mejor, él le dijo que iba a comprar unas pastas para animar a Ranko ya que sería grosero no pasar a ver cómo está y desearle que se mejore. Akane intentó por todos los medios evitarlo, pero este chico era incluso más terco que Ranma, aunque debía reconocer que eso era todo un detalle por parte del chico. Mientras él iba a por las dichosas pastas, Akane se dirigió hacia casa, llegó corriendo a su piso y al entrar vio a Ranma mirando el televisor en el comedor.

\- Vaya, qué recado más largo – dijo irónico el muchacho al oír como se acercaba.

\- Corre Ranma, debes transformarte en chica.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Me he encontrado a Ryan. Ranko enferma. Él viene a verte – decía casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué viene a verme? No quiero que venga a nuestra casa.

\- Por favor Ranma, tú me metiste en esto, tú le dijiste que eras mi compañera de piso.

\- Arg… bueno, está bien, pero me debes una – Ranma fue hacia el baño sonriendo, se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo estás? – gritó Akane desde la cocina.

\- Mucho mejor – fue lo último que respondió antes de entrar en la bañera.

Poco después la pelirroja salió envuelta en la bata de su mujer. Se sentó y esperó la llegada del inglés pesado, que apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Akane le abrió la puerta y él entró con una bandeja de mochis de té verde.

\- Hola de nuevo Akane-chan, antes no te lo dije pero ese vestido te queda de maravilla.

\- Oh gracias Ryan-kun, por fin alguien lo aprecia – dijo gritando para que Ranma lo escuchara - Ranko está en el sofá.

\- Ranko-chan, encantado de verte de nuevo, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Cof, cof, enferma. ¿Son para mi? – dijo señalando los dulces.

\- Sí, y para Akane.

\- Oh gracias Ryan-kun. Pero para la próxima vez debes saber que me gustan más los de cheesecake.

\- Mmm lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Dime… ¿tienes novia? – preguntó la muchacha indiscreta.

\- No… Tuve un desengaño amoroso. Desde entonces pensé: en mi vida, para qué darle mi valioso tiempo a quién no le importa si vivo o muero – Ranma levantó la ceja sorprendido, no era la primera vez que oía esa frase pero no sabía dónde la había escuchado.

\- Qué profundo Ryan-kun – comentó Akane.

\- Vaya, entonces estás libre… ¿Te interesa alguien? – seguía insistiendo la pelirroja. El rubio miró de reojo a Akane y sonrió, Ranma lo notó y continuó – Oh… ¿miras a Akane? Debes saber que ella está prometida.

\- Lo sé, y no me importa.

\- ¿No te importa? No es muy varonil querer robarle la mujer a otro.

\- No pretendo robar nada…

\- El prometido de Akane es guapo, sexy, fuerte, fornido, inteligente, espectacular, el mejor artista marcial, divertido, gracioso, amable, agradable, cariñoso, polifacético, …

\- ¿Es que acaso te gusta el prometido de Akane-chan, Ranko-chan?

\- ¿A mi? Qué va… Pero sí hay otro chico que me hace gracia – dijo haciéndole ojitos al londinense.

Akane roló los ojos, Ranma volvía a hacer de las suyas cuando se sentía celoso.

-Voy a por té, nos hemos quedado sin y nos irá bien para acompañar los mochis.

Una vez la peliazul desapareció por la puerta los otros dos siguieron hablando.

\- Ryan-kun, el prometido de Akane está en el club de básquet de tú misma universidad, porqué no te apuntas y así comprobamos quien es mejor de los dos.

\- Hablas como si fueras él.

\- No lo soy, pero lo conozco a la perfección. Aunque yo te apoyaré a ti – dijo fingiendo timidez.

\- Por mi genial, mañana iré a ver si todavía hay plazas – dijo el chico, Ranma sonrió pensando que lo dejaría en ridículo en un santiamén.

\- A ver quién gana pues – dijo emitiendo una maligna risa.

\- Oye Ranko-chan, no pareces muy enferma…

\- Cof, cof, o Ryan-kun, eso es porque tenerte cerca me ha hecho mejorar.

Akane entró y estuvieron los tres tomando un poco de té y los mochis, después Ryan se fue y Ranma corrió a convertirse en chico de nuevo, desde que se casó prefería pasar más rato como hombre que como mujer, no quería que estar casada con él fuera algo demasiado raro para la peliazul.

Mientras se mojaba con agua caliente empezó a pensar en que le parecía demasiada casualidad que Akane se hubiera puesto tan guapa para hacer recados y después apareciera con el pingüino ese. ¿Pudiera ser que ella se sintiera atraída por él y por eso estuviera siendo más femenina últimamente? Empezó a reír sólo al imaginarse la cara de su esposa cuando viera como él le daba una paliza jugando a baloncesto a su querido inglés. Tenía que dejar claro quién era su hombre y eso lo haría cuando volviera a ver al rubio. El chico salió y vio a Akane estudiando en su escritorio, se acercó hasta ella silenciosamente y cuando la tuvo a su merced la asustó con un sonoro "Buh".

Ella dio un salto y pegó un grito enorme. Sin querer y llena de miedo acabó en los brazos de Ranma que la miró sin esperarse eso. Ella se ruborizó y rápidamente se alejó de él.

\- ¡Idiota! No vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- Perdona, ha sido una tentación demasiado difícil de esquivar.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero saber qué recado has ido a hacer…

\- He ido a hablar con Tomohisa a ver si necesitaba algo durante tu clase, eso es todo.

\- Anda por fin lo has conocidos.

\- Sí, es muy agradable e incluso me ha pedido un autógrafo jaja, es muy gracioso.

\- ¿No ha tenido problemas con las clases?

\- No, me ha dicho que llevaba tiempo sin enseñar pero que se las arreglaría.

\- Pobre Kobayashi, hoy me tocaban los capullos esos, espero que no te hayas relacionado con ellos porque son lo peor – ella negó con la cabeza, no quería decirle que no supo ponerlos a ralla y que fue Tomohisa quien los hizo callar. Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo.

\- Ra-Ranma… me gustaría… ir a… mmm… ir a verte dar clases algún día – dijo tímida.

\- ¿Te-te gustaría verme? – él notando sus mejillas tornarse color carmín preguntó contento.

\- Sí, bueno… ya sabes, se supone que algún día tú y yo enseñaremos en el dojo Tendo y… sería interesante ver cómo lo haces.

\- ¿Quieres examinarme para ver si merezco ese puesto?

\- No ¡No es eso!

\- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de que lo haré bien? Soy el mejor en todo – dijo ofendido. Akane se enfadó porque él la había malinterpretado.

\- Cuando tenga más tiempo libre quiero dar clases yo también. Así que empieza a entrenarme ya.

\- Ahora tienes muchos trabajos.

\- Me da igual.

\- Está bien, si luego suspendes no vengas llorando.

\- Tranquilo no buscaría tu hombro para desahogarme.

Unos segundos de silencio incómodo inundaron la habitación, pero él había venido con un claro propósito y no pensaba irse de allí hasta encontrar la respuesta que estaba buscando.

\- Oye, en cuanto al pingüino… por qué, cómo…, quiero decir, a ver… - Ranma no sabía cómo preguntarle si sentía algo por Ryan, se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y resopló.

\- ¿Quieres saber si me gusta Ryan-kun? – Ranma levantó las cejas y se sonrojó, cómo podía leerle ella la mente cuando quería.

\- Mmm no, claro que no… me da igual si te gusta.

\- Entonces no te importará que mañana vaya con él al cine.

\- ¿Para qué querrías ir con ese pingüino al cine? Estás casada sabes…

\- Jaja, es broma, sólo quería ponerte un poco más celoso. Me encanta como se te arruga la frente cuando estás celoso – dijo golpeándole con un dedo la frente.

\- Bah, me largo de aquí – mientras él decía esto ella corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró barriéndole el paso al de la trenza.

\- Oh vamos, te lo debía por asustarme. Tienes que ayudarme para la práctica de mañana, ha sido tu culpa que no hiciera el test hoy.

\- ¿Quieres darme otro masaje? – preguntó él esperando una respuesta afirmativa, se moría por otro masaje.

\- Si no te importa, ayer me fue muy bien para aprender bien los puntos.

\- Bueno… si para ti es importante puedo hacer el esfuerzo. Pero recuerda; nada de puños o uñas, hazlo suave y con cariño – Ranma empezó a quitarse la camisa mientras se acercaba a la cama de su esposa y se estiraba bocabajo, ella enrojeció al escuchar las palabras salir de su boca como si nada, definitivamente algo estaba cambiando entre ellos.

\- De acuerdo, pero nada de dormirse esta vez, hoy no dormirás conmigo pervertido – dijo ella casi sentándose encima de Ranma sonriendo.

\- Tranquila, no dormiría con un gorila como tu a propósito en la vida – dijo él inhalando una vez más el aroma de su esposa impregnado en la almohada.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

…

Bueno, bueno nuevo capítulo subido ya. ¿Qué os pareció? Creo que ya era hora de que Ranko y sus engaños aparecieran jaja, ¿qué sería de Ranma ½ sin Ranko intentando ligar con los pretendientes de Akane? Con que otro masaje… ¿creeis que volverán a dormir juntos? Por último espero que aunque quizás este es un capítulo un poco más lento sirve para empezar a entender los cambios en cuanto a estos dos, Ranma empieza a sentir cosquillitas cuando tiene demasiado cerca a su mujer y ella quiere empezar a ser más sexy para él…

Quiero agradeceros again and again los comentarios, los follows, los favorited y todas y cada una de las lecturas de la historia. Me encanta que os guste y que la leais, de verdad, estoy disfrutando muchísimo escribiéndola e imaginándome qué pasaría si todo esto ocurriera de verdad en el manga. Como siempre nuevos comentarios, criticas o dudas serán bien recibidos : )

Tengo una pregunta general, de la que yo no tengo respuesta, y es que me gustaría saber quién os gusta más de los dos, ¿Ranma o Akane? Igual no os gusta ninguno de ellos, aunque lo dudo, en ese caso podéis decirme otro personaje XD

 **¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS!**

 **Taisho Yolotzin:** ¡Hola! Sí, la clavaste, cuando Akane le dice car… iba a decir cariño, tuve miedo que no se entendiera pero me alegra ver que sí : ) No han dormido abrazaditos porque había mil peluches en medio XD pero algo es algo… Por ahora me sabe mal pero me sería imposible seguir el ritmo de la historia publicando día sí día no, sorry :( Espero que te gustara el cap. ¡Abrazos!

 **Escarlatta:** Hola Escarlatta, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario, intentaré seguir todo lo que dices. Supongo que en este capítulo has visto aún más lo desconcertado que está Ranma por ese deseo sexual que está empezando a no saber controlar, creo que es un paso muy importante para ambos. Entiendo que al principio los vieras algo fríos, pero no quería hacer que sus personalidades cambiran de la noche a la mañana por el simple hecho de estar casados, creo que es mejor ver esta paulatina evolución en su relación. En cuanto a Izumi jaja ya se verá en un par de capítulos cuál es su verdadera intención y en cuanto a Ryan ya ves que se las arreglará para hacer enfadar y poner celoso a Ranma XD Y Nanami también jugará su parte, pero quedan 3 capítulos para ello si no me equivoco… Espero no dejarme nada y que hayas disfrutado de la lectura. ¡Abrazos!

 **Maria500:** Ohh gracias, espero que disfrutaras del cap de hoy. ¡Saludos!

 **noemib:** Noemi! Moltíssimes gràcies per seguir comentant. Ja has vist que el "despertar" del Ranma ha estat tranquilet jaja, ¿creus que han dormit junts també al final d'aquest capítol? Merci per creure que l'evolució, els personatges i l'humor són els addients a la historia, m'alegra molt llegir això. Petons i espero llegir-te aviat : )

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Muchas gracias : ) ¡Deseo que este también te gustara!

 **Afrika:** Jajaja hola Afrika, ¿cómo viste los celos de Ranma hacia Ryan? Espero que te parecieran bien ajaj. ¡Besos!

 **deliza22:** Uo no sabes como me encanta que este capítulo fuera tu preferido, también es el mío XD

Soy muy fan de tu #RanmaChallenge jaja me alegra que seas tan fan del manga como yo y disfrutes de estos pequeños "recuerdos" que dejo… Como me reí con ese capítulo con Nodoka…

Si te gustó Ryan espero que te haya gustado la escenita de Ranko con él en este chapter XD

Sobre P-Chan es gracioso porque yo vi Ranma en mi idioma natal que es el catalán y allí se llamaba Bacunet, lo sé, nada que ver jaja, pero significa también cerdito pequeño… al principio se me hacía muy raro llamarlo P-chan, pero me acostumbré. Ay sí, Do-chan jaja, adoro ese cap también.

Jajaja dormieron juntos y Akane lo quiso cuidar y mimar a su manera, si es que es una buena enfermera después de todo, y quién no querría ser la enfermera de semejante hombre jaja.

En fin, millones de gracias por tus palabras, me encantó tu comentario. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Guest:** Jaja bieeen un mundo lleno de Elis es lo mejor, imagino que eres Eliza, pero se puso tu comentario como guest. Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo. ¡Abrazos!

 **Guest:** Oix creo que en este capítulo son cariñosos a su pequeña y rara manera, me encantan tanto XD ¡Saludos!

 **Amigo:** ¡Amigo! Me gusta que te gustara el capítulo y el pretendiente de Akane, hoy vuelve a tener un papel importante. Me alegra que te resultara gracioso el pensamiento de Ranma jaja, como si Akane se fuera a entregar a él así como así. Al final no despertó abrazando a Akane, quería haceros sufrir un poco más jaja ¿crees que Ranma se dormirá hoy también? ¡Un abrazo!

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Hola, hola! Todo bien, ¿y tu? Me preguntabas para cuando su primer beso… no quiero desvelar nada, pero debes saber que deberás esperar muy muy poco para ver un beso en esa historia… ta ta taaataa (música de tensión XD) Pues sí durmieron juntitos por primera, ¿será la última? Ryan a mi me gusta, personalmente creo que saldrá bastante en esta historia, si acabará siendo amigo de Ranma o no ya lo veremos :P Por supuesto hay que celebrar loas 100 reviews, uee¡Un abrazo!

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Snorlax 345 querido! Siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios, gracias por seguir tan de cerca la historia. Espero que te guste este cap, es un poco más lento quizás, pero creo que era necesaria la conversación entre Ranko y Ryan XD ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **AbiTaisho:** Ayy como me alegra que pensaras que era el episodio más tierno jaja, a mi también me lo pareció. Akane es más lista de lo que parece, mira como sabe cómo embaucar a Ranma para darle otro masaje :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Jajaja ups si tenías problemas con Ryan no sé qué te habrá parecido este episodio jaja. Bueno aunque poco a poco van perdiendo la vergüenza y Akane incluso ya se atreve a pedirle a Ranma que se deje masajear por ella. Me alegra que disfrutes de sus afectos en soledad, yo también los disfruto mucho. ¡Un abrazo amiga y como siempre gracias por tu comentario :)!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Al final no ha habido escena al despertar, han sido civilizados jaja, esperemos que como dices, en unos cuantos capítulos su sueño se haga realidad. :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Annabf1982:** Pobre Ryan jaja creo que es el personaje más pesado que he creado nunca, pero a mi me hace gracia :P Sé que cualquiera que sea una amenaza para la pareja Rankane no será bien recibido, pero bueno, si no tuvieran competencia sería todo muy aburrido.

Jaja me gusta que te gusten los momentos de lujuría en la cabeza de Ranma, en este capítulo empieza a descubrir que oh oh, quiere tener a Akane mucho más cerca de lo que creía jajaja, y la pobre Akane como no, lo malinterpreta XD Me n'alegro molt que riguessis amb la part del massatge, realment el volia fer divertit i veig que ha funcionat, com a mínim amb tu :) ¡Una abraçada ben forta!

 **SaeKodachi47:** No me puedo creer que te levantaras a por agua a las 3 y pico y decidieras leer el capítulo, wow, millones de gracias. Jajaj Ranmita sin reclamos en la cama… Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo amiga! Me tienes gritando a la pantalla con DEN, cada vez que veo que están a punto de delatarse y al final siguen sin saber que son ellos, arg, felicidades por la historia y la intriga que has sabido darle. ¡Un grandísimo abrazo!

Fins aviat! 


	10. Chapter 10

Esa mañana Ranma volvió a despertar en una cama que no era la suya pero que sin embargo empezaba a reconocer de maravilla. No había abierto todavía los ojos, pero la calidez de las sábanas y el silencio a su alrededor le confirmaban que se encontraba en la habitación de su esposa por segunda vez consecutiva. Un poco más activo notó como sus brazos no estaban reposando como de costumbre a sus anchas, sino que estaban abrazando algo agradable al tacto, algo suave, algo blando. Temiendo abrir los ojos, intentó asegurarse de qué era lo que tenía agarrado con tanta presión, evidentemente se hacía una idea, pero le aterraba levantar los párpados y que una chica de pelo azulado lo matara por atrevido. Se la jugó y con un leve movimiento acarició la superficie de aquello que sujetaba. Sorprendido descubrió que se trataba de algo muy peludo. Se asustó momentáneamente al pensar que igual su mujer debería depilarse un poco mejor, no la recordaba con tanto vello.

Fue una dulce y casi imperceptible risa la que le hizo reaccionar del todo. Al levantar su mirada se encontró a Akane de pie mirándolo fijamente, sonriendo vívidamente mientras sujetaba una cámara polaroid entre sus manos. Si ella no era lo que estaba abrazando… entonces… ¡Flash! La peliazul tomó una fotografía justo cuando Ranma descubría como envolvía a Tortu-chan con sus manazas. Escuchó como salía lentamente la fotografía de la cámara y en un rápido movimiento intentó arrebatársela a Akane de las manos, pero ella fue más veloz y salió corriendo de la habitación riendo.

El de la trenza no podía permitir que nadie viera semejante imagen, él, un hombre hecho y derecho durmiendo abrazado a un peluche llamado Tortu-chan… si algo así cayera en manos de Nodoka tendría que cometer seppukku ipso facto. Sin pensárselo dos veces voló hacia el comedor donde vio a la peliazul mal escondida detrás del sofá. Sonrió por la actitud infantil de su esposa, pero no iba a permitir que ella se quedara con la foto, seguro que si Nabiki la encontraba la vendería por un buen precio.

\- Te veo los pies tonta – dijo Ranma con humor.

\- Vaya, si no me escondía, sólo estaba pensando en cuánto me pagaría Shampoo por esta linda imagen de su querido airen.

\- No serás capaz de vendérsela…

\- Quién sabe… el dinero nos iría bien.

\- ¡Dámela Akane!

El pelinegro se abalanzó sobre el sofá y ella lo esquivó con facilidad, corrió hacia la mesa y estuvieron dando círculos sin llegar a atraparse un buen rato. Ambos reían y veían que se estaban tomando aquello como un juego, era una buena manera de despertar y de algún modo, entrenar.

\- Vamos Akane, dámela – dijo él calmado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tendrás que quitármela.

La chica corrió hacia la cocina, allí vio que estaba atrapada, detrás suyo sólo había la encimera y a su derecha la nevera, al otro lado sólo quedaba la maldita pared y enfrente estaba Ranma quien ya había llegado hasta ella. Se fue acercando lentamente y ella escondió la foto detrás de su espalda. El muchacho cada vez estaba más cerca y ella entendió que había perdido y que el juego había terminado, pero aún a sabiendas de eso no dejaría que se hiciera con ella todavía.

Cuando su marido estuvo justo delante de Akane la acorraló colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de la chica, sujetando la encimera con ambas manos impidiendo su escapatoria. Él la miraba triunfante y ella con las cejas apretadas un tanto enfurruñada.

\- Oh no te enfades, sabías que ganaría.

\- Oh olvidaba que el gran Ranma Saotome siempre gana – dijo irónica imitándolo.

\- Vamos dámela ya.

\- Nop…

\- Akane…

\- Si la quieres quítamela.

Ranma se acercó todavía más a ella, sus cuerpos podían tocarse pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a este hecho ya que estaban demasiado empecinados en no dejarse vencer. Ella apretaba la foto detrás de sí y él en un intento de arrebatarle aquel preciado objeto la rodeó con sus brazos intentando alcanzar su objetivo. Ella se removió un poco evitando que él pudiera cogerlo con facilidad y él para tener mejor acceso pasó su cabeza por el lado del cuello de Akane para ver con qué mano estaba aguantando la imagen. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se encontraban en una situación de lo más comprometida. Nunca habían estado tan cerca sin alguna distracción de por medio, sin ser molestados, sin insultarse, sin pelear. En esta posición Ranma podía oler el champú del cabello de su mujer que tanto le gustaba inhalar en su almohada. Separándose muy lentamente de ella acabó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella soltó la fotografía y colocó sus manos en el pecho de su marido casi de manera involuntaria, sentía que el momento lo requería. Él apartó un mechón de pelo que reposaba en la cara ahora sonrojada de Akane. Ambos tragaron saliva y se acercaron poco a poco, inclinando sus cabezas lentamente para tener mejor ángulo y encajar a la perfección. La peliazul apartó sus manos del torso desnudo de Ranma que había llegado allí tal y como había despertado, sin embargo no quiso posponer lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, así que posicionó sus manos detrás del cuello del pelinegro algo nerviosa y cohibida. Ambos se miraron a los ojos buscando en el otro el consentimiento para que por fin se pudieran besar, sonrieron al ver lo absurdos que estaban siendo y bajando suavemente los párpados por fin consiguieron juntar sus labios en un tierno, dulce e inseguro primer beso. Akane notó como cuando entraron en contacto sus labios sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, notó las malditas mariposas de las que todo el mundo habla revolotear por todo su estómago mientras le cantaban armoniosas una preciosa melodía que no dejaba de repetir "Ranma te está besando". Por un instante todos los insultos que él le había gritado en algún momento desaparecieron del pasado y se esfumaron de la mente de la peliazul. Él por otro lado estaba sorprendido, nada de mazos, nada de golpes, estaba besando a Akane y le estaba encantando. Tantas veces había escapado de su boca la palabra marimacho y ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haberlas escupido tan despreocupadamente. La piel de su esposa era delicada, ella era delicada, la sentía frágil entre sus manos, casi tanto como aquella vez en Jusenkyo. Asustado por el pensamiento de que podría volver a perderla en un futuro, Ranma se atrevió a cambiar sus manos de posición, ellas aún reposaban en la encimera y poco a poco se animó a colocarlas en la cintura de su mujer. A ella se le erizó el vello al notar como él la sostenía tan tiernamente, sin separar nunca sus bocas. Fue un beso tímido, casi como una caricia, pero sobre todo fue un beso deseado. Él no podía creerse que por fin estuviera pasando y ella sólo podía pensar en lo tierno que estaba siendo su esposo en ese momento. Nada de interrupciones, nada de prometidas o pretendientes, tan sólo ellos dos disfrutando de su intimidad y de su matrimonio a su manera, a su ritmo. El roce de sus labios era algo magnífico que les demostraba cuán equivocados habían estado cada vez que desdecían que se gustaban, cada vez que negaron amarse. Akane lentamente se separó para ver a un Ranma sonrojado, cortado, algo avergonzado, pero también feliz y emocionado. Se miraron unos instantes y se sonrieron, para después observar el interesante suelo. Se morían de vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar, no sabían cómo continuar con aquella nueva sensación.

Por primera vez ambos se habían quedado sin palabras, de verdad, como si el diccionario de sus mentes se hubiera quedado en blanco y lo único que pudieran repetirse una y otra vez fueran sus nombres y el eco del sustantivo beso y del verbo besar. Sutilmente y sin atreverse a mirar a Akane él dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para dejar de acorralar a la peliazul. Se rascó la cabeza y puso sus manos detrás de su cuello observando el techo, ella apretaba los labios y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. Estaban contentos, demasiado como para abrir la boca y decir algo indebido, no querían arruinar ese especial momento por nada. Sin mirarla Ranma se atrevió a coger la mano de su chica y entrelazar sus dedos para que ella viera y entendiera que estaba al cien por cien involucrado en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

RING RING

"Uf salvados por la campana" pensaron ambos, mejor dejarlo así y ahora que no hablar y cagarla. La joven corrió a coger el teléfono, él se hizo a un lado cuando ella pasó por su costado y se sonrieron soltándose la mano.

\- ¿Di-diga?

\- Akane-chan, ¿estás bien?

\- Hola Nabiki onee-chan, sip, todo bien, normal. No hay cambios – contestó aún temblando.

\- Vaya qué respuesta más inesperada. Seguro que estabas disfrutando de los placeres de la vida de casada.

\- ¡Claro que no! No digas esas cosas…

\- Bueno hermanita, sólo quería decirte que Shampoo ya sabe que estáis en Osaka.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, lo siento. Me ofreció una cantidad que no pude rechazar, perdón. La pobre llevaba mucho ahorrando para comprarme la información, pero tranquila, sólo le dije que Ranma estaba en Osaka, no dónde exactamente. De nada.

\- Oh, gracias, qué considerado de tu parte…

\- Eh, os he dejado dos meses para que disfrutarais de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, ahora un poco de celos y problemas os irán bien para mantener la llama de la pasión.

\- Estás loca…

\- Bien, yo ya te he avisado. Recuerdos a mi cuñadito.

\- Adiós Nabiki…

Ranma seguía en la cocina parado mirando cómo Akane conversaba por teléfono, cuando ella colgó lo vio allí de pie pasmado, con un poco de timidez se atrevió a hablarle.

-Era, era Nabiki, dice que Shampoo ya sabe que estás en Osaka, no creo que tarde en encontrarnos.

\- Oh, joder.

\- Ya, lo sé.

\- Bueno, espero que no la líe mucho cuando… se entere.

\- Montará un espectáculo…

\- Sí… por cierto, Akane – dijo él en un tono que la peliazul no logró descifrar.

\- Di-dime Ranma.

\- ¡Ya es mía! – gritó sonriendo el de la trenza mostrándole la fotografía a su esposa mientras corría a esconderse a su habitación.

…

Akane dejó a Ranma tomándose una ducha y se apresuró hacia la universidad para llegar a tiempo a la prueba de fisioterapia a la que tanto tenía que agradecerle. Gracias a ella había podido dormir con su esposo por segunda vez, y así descubrir que no tenía qué temer, él no era un lobo feroz que se la iba a comer durante la noche, además disfrutó viendo como sus masajes eran capaces de domarlo y dormirlo de la manera en la que lo hacían, y qué carita ponía cuando dormía. Feliz como hacía tiempo que no estaba, la peliazul corrió hacia sus dos amigas que la llamaron a lo lejos.

\- ¡Akane-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Ayer no viniste… - preguntó Yumiko.

\- Lo sé, perdón, Ranma estaba enfermo y me quedé con él.

\- Ohh, se quedó a cuidar de su amorcito, ¿lo oíste Natsuki-chan? – dijo bromista la del pelo rosado.

\- Como la buena enfermera que es, cómo abandonar a un paciente tan guapo.

\- Chicas tengo que contaros algo – dijo Akane nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Ranma me besó! – gritó ilusionada.

\- ¿Qué qué? ¡Felicidades Akane-chan! – sus dos amigas corrieron a abrazarla mientras se alegraban enormemente por ella. Sabían que era algo que ella ansiaba aunque no lo dijera a menudo, pero es que hay cosas que a veces son demasiado obvias.

\- Gracias… siento haberlo dicho pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, me parece demasiado surrealista…

\- Claro, es surrealista que un marido bese a su mujer – bromeó la morena – me alegro mucho por ti, se te ve muy feliz.

\- Sip, a ver cómo sigue la cosa… es la primera vez y bueno, no sé si volverá a repetirse – susurró dudosa la joven de pelo azul.

\- La primera vez es la más difícil Akane-chan, ahora que ya sabes que le gustas, lo demás irá surgiendo.

\- Sí pero… ¿y si no le gustó? ¿Y si ahora todo sigue igual? Quiero decir… esto es nuevo para nosotros…

\- Jaja, eres tan mona preocupándote por estas cosas. No me imagino cómo estarás el primer día que te lama un pezón – dijo Natsuki riendo, Yumiko se rio con ella. Akane ardió como el fuego y su cara quedó tan roja al imaginarse algo así que podía confundirse con un tomate.

\- ¡Natsuki-chan! No digas eso. Ya te pareces a Nanami…

Akane estaba muy contenta de poder contar con sus dos amigas, ella no era del tipo de chica que hablara con otras chicas de sus sentimientos y de cosas como ésta, pero con ellas era distinto, ahora ya estaba en la universidad y le parecía ridículo negar que quería a su marido. Además, por suerte o por desgracia, ellas no sabían nada de las otras prometidas, por lo que hablar con ellas de Ranma era mucho más fácil. Claro que quería contarles toda la verdad, pero pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo poco a poco, no quería asustarlas todavía explicándoles la locura que acarrea su esposo a sus espaldas; maldiciones, prometidas, acosadoras con leotardos, monstruos alados y viejos pervertidos. Cuando viera ocasión ya se sinceraría con ellas. Por ahora lo importante era ese beso que esa misma mañana había compartido con el hombre de sus sueños. Se preguntaba si a él le había gustado tanto como a ella, si igual que ella querría repetirlo. Se ruborizó al pensar que aquello era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Tantos años insultándose y peleando, y ahora vivían juntos y luchaban por no enfadarse, quizás realmente habían madurado y cambiado, aunque todavía ninguno de los dos había externalizado sus sentimientos y sus dudas y su vergüenza seguían latentes.

Sus pensamientos se difuminaron cuando esos odiosos tacones que tan poco gustaban a Akane empezaron a acercarse hacia las tres chicas. Resoplaron al saber que Nanami vendría con algún tipo de noticia relacionada con chicos.

-¡Hello! He descubierto algo importantísimo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nanami-senpai?

\- Ya sé quién es la prometida de Ranma… ¿Tienes alguna idea Aka-chan? – preguntó dudosa la exuberante chica. Akane nerviosa tragó saliva, ¿la había descubierto? Iba a responderle que ella misma era su prometida cansada de mentir, cuando Yumiko y Natsuki negaron con la cabeza evitando que se delatara.

\- No, ni idea…

\- Ay qué mal, no me sale el nombre. Creo que es Jabón – dijo dudosa Nanami.

\- ¿Jabón?

\- Sí… algo que limpia seguro…

\- ¿Shampoo? – preguntó asustada la peliazul.

\- ¡Eso! Qué lista eres Aka-chan… - vale quizás ahora la joven Saotome empezaba a sentirse mal por haberle mentido.

\- ¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

\- Oh ayer vino aquí… yo tenía razón, es un pivón sin demasiada cabeza, habla rarísimo, pero hey, está buena – aclaro Nanami.

\- ¿Cómo que ayer vino? – preguntó Akane preocupada.

\- Aha, empezó a preguntarme por un tal Airen, que era su prometido y que tenía que encontrarlo. ¿Qué clase de prometida eres que dejas solo a un hombre tan guapo como Saotome? Le dije que se equivocaba, que aquí no estudiaba nadie con ese hombre – punto para Nanami pensó Akane.

\- Oh vaya…

\- Aunque no es ella la que ahora me preocupa. Ranma pasa mucho tiempo con una chica pequeñita, el otro día me pasaron esta foto – ella sacó una imagen donde podían verse a Ranma y a Izumi en una heladería tomando un helado. Akane no quiso alarmarse, ¿pero qué hacía él en una heladería? Con ella sólo iba convertido en chica…

\- Esa debe ser una buena amiga suya… no creo que él le hiciera algo así a su prometida.

\- Oh vamos Aka-chan, no eres tan ingenua ¿verdad? Un tío como Ranma puede tener cuantas chicas quiera bajo sus pies, no se conformará con una sola.

\- Quizás los tíos con los que tú has estado son así, pero seguro que Ranma quiere a su prometida y sólo tiene ojos para ella – espetó Natsuki defendiendo a su amiga.

\- Exacto, ¿con cuántas ha estado que tú sepas Nanami-senpai? Ninguna ¿no? – siguió Yumiko para dar confianza a Akane.

\- Mmm tenéis razón… Con ninguna… ¿Creéis que es gay?

\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo es un hombre fiel.

\- Jajaja, me creería antes que es gay a que ese tío es fiel. Con esos abdominales y esa fuerza no quiero ni imaginarme lo fiera que debe ser en la cama. ¿Oye sabéis qué? Cada vez tengo más ganas de conseguirlo.

\- Pobre muchacho déjalo en paz.

\- Qué aburridas sois. Os falta un polvo bien echado…

Akane resopló, esa chica la estaba poniendo de mala leche de verdad, y mira que había empezado bien el día. Tenía ganas de chillarle que Ranma la había besado, que sus labios eran sólo suyos, que él estaba casado con ella y sólo con ella. Pero a la vez no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que hacía que él realmente no estuviera con ninguna de las chicas que se tiraban a diario a sus pies, algunas incluso semi-desnudas, como Shampoo o Kodachi. Ranma era… ¿Ranma le era fiel verdad? Él nunca haría algo así, era un hombre de palabra. Malditas dudas absurdas que regresaban una y otra vez a su estúpida cabeza. Y maldita Nanami por poner esas estúpidas ideas en su mente. Esa tarde, después de su última clase iría a visitar a Ranma, debía comunicarle que Shampoo estaba cerca, que debía andar con cuidado. Sabía que hoy no tenía que ir al gimnasio, que Tomohisa le había dicho que acabara de reposar, así que lo encontraría fácilmente en el club de baloncesto ya que él le había dicho que hoy empezaba un nuevo miembro y no quería perderse la bienvenida. Sí, decidido, eso haría, y si todo iba bien, quién sabe, quizás se daban un beso para saludarse…

….

Esa misma mañana después de que Akane se fuera Ranma respiró aliviado y salió de la ducha. Ardía en deseos de volver a besarla, pero no quería forzar las cosas y la verdad es que ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes. Ahora le asaltaban las típicas dudas de adolescente que le llevaban a preguntarse si la había besado bien, si ella se había molestado, si ella querría repetir, cuándo hacerlo, cómo. Meneó la cabeza abruptamente para centrarse e ir hacia la universidad, debía ponerse al día ya que ayer había faltado.

Al entrar a clase se encontró con Yû quien tímido lo saludaba.

\- Ra-Ranma, bienvenido, ¿qué pasó ayer?

\- ¡Yû! No me encontré muy bien y me quedé en casa.

\- Oye Ranma… ¿pu-puedo preguntarte algo sin que te ofendas?

\- Claro, dispara.

\- ¿Puede que tu prometida esté un poco, ahm, un poco… loca?

\- Bueno… Akane se altera muy rápido, es celosa, desconfiada y a veces me golpea… pero no sé si la tacharía de loca – decía riendo rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Akane? No, no… no se llama así.

\- Ahm, creo que sí Yû, creo que sé cómo se llama mi prometida.

\- Nunca habías dicho su nombre.

\- Jaja supongo que me acostumbré a llamarla mi prometida, era raro hablarte de ella por su nombre si no la conocías.

\- Bueno, pues ayer vino pero dio un nombre falso. Te-te estaba buscando como loca… me preguntó por ti en un idioma raro y me amenazó. Yo sólo le dije que ni idea de qué me hablaba. No sé si hice mal.

\- Yû, Akane estuvo cuidándome casi todo el día… ¿cómo dices que dijo que se llamaba?

\- Ahm… ¿Detergente?

\- No tengo aquí… ¿necesitas detergente? – preguntó confundido Ranma.

\- No, digo que tenía un nombre así… Gel, quizás… No, no, ya sé. ¡Champú!

\- ¿Shampoo? Oh dios mío.

\- ¿Es ella?

\- Shampoo es una chica amazona que cree que estoy prometido con ella también por sus leyes amazonas…

\- Oh vaya… ¿pero entonces… Akane es como la real?

\- Oh sí, Akane es la definitiva… Oye Yû, te voy a contar algo pero no lo digas por favor. Akane y yo ya estamos casados. Pero sshhtt, debemos evitar que Shampoo lo sepa, no quiero que le haga daño a mi mujer.

\- Wow Ranma… Fe-felicidades.

Justo entonces Izumi pasó al lado de los chicos casi sin saludar, Ranma la llamó pero ella no se acercó hacia él, a lo lejos movió su mano para darle la bienvenida pero nada más. La chica que normalmente estaba alegre y contenta se veía un poco decaída y triste.

-Oye Yû, ¿qué le pasa a Izu-chan?

\- No-no sé, ayer después de que apareciera la china diciendo que era tu prometida hablamos un poco y se fue sin decirme nada, desde entonces no ha vuelto a hablarme.

CONTINUARÁ

….

OOhhh y el ansiado beso llegó :P Espero que os gustara la escena, la he hecho con mucho cariño para que pareciera natural. Creo que es la descripción más larga de un beso que he hecho hasta ahora. Aunque en muchos fics, incluido en algunos escritos por mi una vez se habían besado ya actuaban como una pareja, en este caso quiero ser más realista y creo que después de eso estarían más confundidos aún y más avergonzados… aunque a partir de aquí está claro que las cosas empezarán a cambiar tanto gradual como radicalmente. Shampoo aparece e Izumi está rara… ¿qué pasará?

Gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir leyendo y comentando y siguiendo la historia… estoy muy contenta por todas las notificaciones que recibo, de verdad, estos días he estado de bajona y leer vuestros comentarios me ha animado mucho :) Gracias, en serio.

UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS

 **afrika:** Me alegro, espero que disfrutaras de este también. ¡Abrazos!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** ¡Gracias! Espero que opines lo mismo de este. ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** Oh una altra catalana, al final podrem fer una sardana totes juntes :P Me alegro de que la sigas y te guste. Una abraçada!

 **deliza22:** ¡Deliza22! Gracias por tus palabras, me encanta que te gustara la escena de Ranko y Ryan, lo pasé muy bien escribiéndola. Yo también recordé el capítulo que comentas, realmente Ranma se ve muy guapo jugando XD. En cierto modo yo también me identifico con Akane, me gusta saber que no soy la única, una puede ser femenina de muchas maneras, y Akane (igual que yo XD) lo es a su manera.

Me alegra que te guste cómo se va desarrollando el tema sexual en esta pareja, no es nada fácil hacerlos avanzar la verdad jaja. Leeré sin duda el fic que comentas, porque parece que me va a gustar!

¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri querida! Como me gusta que te gustara la aparición de Ranko modo coqueta, siempre han sido de mis escenas preferidas ¿Qué te pareció el beso? Jaja me sabe mal que odies a Ryan… sobre todo porque seguirá saliendo en el fic :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Eliza tendo** : Jajaja ¿qué te pareció el capítulo? Juro que Ranma seguirá poniéndose celoso y Akane intentando ser más femenina. ¡Saludos tocaya!

 **Amigo:** Exactamente, Ranma empieza a sentir necesidades jaja Pedías que Akane empiece a dormir con Ranma ya, pero por ahora lo dejaremos con un beso… ¿o no? A ver cómo siguen los capítulos. Como siempre gracias por tus acertados comentarios, da gusto leer que disfrutas así de la historia :) ¡Abrazo!

 **Gaby:** ¡Gaby! Ya te echaba de menos :P me alegra que esta historia también te guste y la sigas, aunque de manera incógnita jaja. ¿Te gustó este cap? ¡Un abrazo!

 **YolotzinTaisho** : Ayy qué ilusión que te encante tanto! En el próximo capítulo hay un "encuentro" entre Ryan y Ranma, prometo que merece la pena XD Un abrazo enorme y mil gracias por comentar en los capítuloss, me alegra un montón :)

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Snorlax 345 querido! Como la has clavado con lo de Kuno Tatewaki jaja, tienes ganas de que haya lemon ¿eh? Aún sigo sopesando esa posibilidad, pero sería mucho más adelante, por ahora os he regalado su primer beso :) Como me tardé el domingo pasado he decidido adelantar la actualización de mañana :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Alambrita:** Me gusta que encuentres ternura en ellos y gracias por seguir comentando :)

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Amiga mía! ¡Qué sería de una actualización sin nuestros comentarios! Tortu-chan… yo estoy pensando en comprarme una tortuga real directamente jaja. ¿Crees que Ryan derrotará a Ranma? Qué te hace pensar eso :O? Imagino que te dejó pensando sobre tu apreciada Izu-cita el final del capítulo XD ¿Y qué hay del beso? Ay cuántas preguntas hoy jajaja.A ver si aparecerás en mis borradores de verdad!

No me digas que DEN iba a ser un one-shot, si da mucho de sí, gran historia, no me cansaré de decírtelo :) ¡Besos!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Yahiko! Gracias por seguir comentando, qué ilusión. Yo también creo que Ranko modo coqueta y Ranma celoso era lo que más me gustaba del manga. ¿Qué te pareció el cap? ¡Un abrazo!

 **Escarlatta:** ¡Buenas Escarlatta!

Gracias a ti por comentar, cuesta un poco seguir el ritmo de publicaciones, pero intento no faltar ningún día de los prometidos :) Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo pasado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. ¿A qué te refieres que va a explotar una bomba? ¿Un gran problema o que los dos perderán la cabeza? Jaja. Ya ves que poco a poco siguen avanzando… a ver si continúan bien las cosas para esta pareja. ¡Un beso!

 **Noemib:** Noemi! Crec que avui tornarà a passar que et llevis i hi hagi actualització, aquí són les 20h així que allà deuen ser les 5 de la matinada! Què t'ha semblat com han despertat? No era abraçat d'Akane però els hi ha servit igualment per acostar-se :P Que tinguis moolt bon dia. Petons!


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma se dirigió hacia el club de baloncesto, él a diferencia de Akane sólo se había apuntado a éste a pesar de que todos los clubs relacionados con deporte le pedían que se uniera al suyo a gritos. Él escogió baloncesto ya que le gustaba mucho y le permitía entrenar de otra manera que no fuera a través de las artes marciales, además su amigo Yû, tan tímido como era le había pedido que se apuntara con él ya que solo le daba vergüenza. Esa misma tarde Ranma no tenía que dar clase en el gimnasio porque el día anterior había estado enfermo y Tomohisa le había dado el día libre, pero el de la trenza había invitado a su nuevo rival, Ryan, a unirse al club para poderle demostrar quién era el verdadero merecedor del corazón de Akane. Quería humillarlo en la cancha y que él tuviera que reconocer que no había nadie tan bueno como el gran Ranma Saotome. Cuando el entrenador presentó al inglés todo el equipo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y Ranma fue a saludarlo también con su mejor sonrisa, le apretó fuerte la mano y asintió de manera formal. Empezaron el entreno, se dividieron en dos equipos y justo les tocó competir al londinense contra nuestro querido pelinegro. Ranma no debía practicar puesto que aún era demasiado reciente su resfriado, pero cómo negarse a un partido contra el pesado pretendiente de su esposa.

Para sorpresa de todos Ryan era mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Sabía botar la pelota a la perfección, esquivar a sus oponentes y encestar con mucha precisión, Ranma sonrió, pensó que así sería más divertido y tendría más mérito derrotarlo. Cómo le gustaba convertirlo todo en una competición para demostrar que él era la mejor opción para su peliazul.

Comenzó el partido y el equipo de Ranma encestó a la primera, tener a Saotome entre ellos era de gran ayuda aunque la verdad es que la mayoría de estudiantes eran muy buenos en este deporte. Yû sobre todo era buenísimo haciendo mil virguerías a la hora de encanastar, a pesar de su robusto cuerpo sus movimientos eran gráciles y sus saltos asombrosos. Cuando él y el de la trenza se juntaban y comunicaban para hacerse pases y combinarse para sorprender a sus contrincantes eran los mejores.

El partido iba empatado, resulta que el bando de Ryan tampoco se quedaba atrás, el inglés pasaba la pelota entre las piernas de los del bando contrario con una magia asombrosa, conseguía llegar rápidamente hasta la canasta y anotar puntos para los suyos con gran facilidad. Nadie podía decir que aquello que estaba aconteciendo era un simple entreno y no un partido entre profesionales. Los saltos casi tocando el techo, los kilométricos lanzamientos y las acrobacias aéreas eran increíbles. Ranma estaba tentado a jugar sucio, pero él era un hombre honrado, no como su padre, no podía ganar de mala manera, no podía hacer trampas ¿o sí? En un momento dado, justo cuando quedaban pocos segundos para que el reloj indicara el final del partido el pelinegro vio como su rival iba a saltar para otorgarles el punto definitivo a su equipo. Así que él paró en seco y miró hacia las gradas que en ese momento estaban casi vacías, levantando su dedo señaló hacia allí y gritó "¡Mira, Akane en bragas!", Ryan se despistó, miró hacia el lugar esperando encontrar a su amada peliazul en ropa interior, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron las manos de Ranma arrebatándole la pelota y encanastando para ganar el partido.

Una vez terminaron, todos se felicitaron y se dieron la mano, al fin y al cabo eso sólo había sido un entrenamiento para ellos, nada oficial o importante… excepto para Ranma que orgulloso se acercó a Ryan cuando los demás iban ya hacia la ducha.

\- Buen partido.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Creo que aún no nos han presentado. Soy Ranma Saotome, el prometido de Akane Tendo.

\- Oh, yo soy Ryan Watanabe y perdona que te diga que sé que no eres el prometido de Akane-chan.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Su prometido es Raryoku… y tú.. ya te he pillado… tú eres el hermano de Ranko-chan – Ranma se cayó de espaldas al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Qué soy el hermano de Ranko?

\- Claro. ¿Crees que soy tonto? Os apellidáis igual, tenéis la misma trenza y habláis de la misma manera.

\- No nos parecemos en nada.

\- ¡Que sí! Ya entiendo, pobrecilla, Ranko-chan está tan enamorada de mi que le ha pedido a su hermanito que la ayude y te hagas pasar por el prometido de Akane. Qué dulce de su parte.

\- Bueno, lo que tú digas, que te apartes de Akane – dijo un poco confundido Ranma después de la absurda deducción del inglés.

\- Oh tranquilo por tu hermana, Ranko-chan es muy guapa, pero no es mi tipo, demasiado machorra. Prefiero a Akane.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que Ranko es machorra y Akane no? Si tiene mejor cuerpo que Akane… ella es marimacho, tiene malhumor, la fuerza de un gorila, se enfada con facilidad, y …

\- ¡Ves! Tú no puedes ser su prometido, nadie prometido con Akane-chan hablaría así de ella.

\- Eh, listillo, yo hablo de ella como quiero porque es mi mu… mu…

\- Jaja, eres igualito que Ranko-chan, estáis chiflados. Tranquilo no le haré nada indebido a tu hermana, en cuanto a Akane pienso seducirla cueste lo que cueste.

\- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso permitirlo.

\- No necesito tu permiso.

\- Ni yo ver tu cara de pingüino cerca de mi prometida.

\- Cállate la boca. Soy humano y necesito ser amado, igual que todos los demás.

– Ranma volvió a pensar que esa frase ya la había escuchado anteriormente en algún lado.

\- Y yo soy el chiflado…

\- Como sea Saotome, dale recuerdos y besitos a Ranko-chan de mi parte – dijo con sarcasmo el londinense. Ranma apretó con fuerza sus puños lleno de rabia y frustración, quién se creía que era esa imitación barata de dandi, ojalá pudiera estirarle esos malditos tirantes que tan mal le quedaban y llevarlo de nuevo a su querida Inglaterra. Se fue a duchar para poder calmar sus nervios y deshacerse del sudor del partido. Cuando salió de allí, un poco más relajado, se encontró a Izu-chan al borde del llanto sentada sola en las gradas, él se acercó hacia ella.

…

Terminadas sus clases Akane se dirigió hacia el club de baloncesto para avisar a su marido de que Shampoo estaba rondando el campus y preguntando por él. Entró a la pista y vio a Ranma sentado en las gradas con Izumi, por la foto que había visto de ellos dos en la heladería que Nanami le había mostrado estaba segura de que era ella. Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido, no es que quisiera espiar pero.. tenía un poco de curiosidad y quería saber de qué estarían hablando a solas. Con cautela se colocó detrás de las gradas, no podía verlos pero sí escucharlos perfectamente.

\- No quiero que estés triste Izu-chan, estás mejor cuando sonríes.

\- Gracias Ranma-kun, lo intento pero… pero esa promesa…

\- Las promesas se hacen sin pensar, las promesas pueden romperse.

\- ¿Tu crees que podría romperse?

\- Claro que sí, cuando son antiguas se pueden romper. Supongo que ella lo entenderá.

\- No quiero que se enfade.

\- Bueno, si lo hace tendrá dos trabajos, enfadarse y desenfadarse.

El corazón de Akane empezó a palpitar a ritmo acelerado… ¿no estaría hablando de…? No, imposible, él nunca rompería su compromiso… no sería capaz. Si ya estaban casados, qué tontería ¿Pero de qué otra cosa podrían estar hablando? Debía calmarse, seguro que como siempre estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Debía darle una oportunidad a su marido y confiar en él. Había millones de promesas que podían romperse, millones de opciones posibles, no hablaba de ella, claro que no. Se impacientó cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, estaba tan tensa que quería salir de allí corriendo y pegar a Ranma, no sabía por qué, pero no le estaba gustando esa situación. Creía que al pegarlo todo volvería a ser como antes, él le pediría perdón por lo que fuera y ella lo perdonaría, como siempre. Así era cómo su relación había funcionado siempre, ¿no?. Pero ahora era una mujer casada, algo tendría que haber cambiado. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando la dulce voz de la muchacha hizo eco en el lugar.

\- Ranma-kun…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Has… has besado a alguna chica?

\- Eh, ah, uhm… pues… verás…- respondía él tímido recordando el beso de esa mañana.

\- No hace falta que contestes, perdona, era una pregunta indiscreta…

\- No te preocupes, ahm mírame, claro que he besado a alguna chica jaja – dijo altivo, la peliazul sabía perfectamente que mientras decía eso él se estaría rascando el cuello entre sonrojado y egocéntrico.

\- ¿A tu prometida?

\- Emmm, sip, pero oye, no hablemos de eso.

\- Yo no he besado nunca a nadie… es un poco triste ¿no? A nuestra edad y estar así.

\- No te preocupes Izu-chan, pronto todo cambiará.

Unos segundos de silencio en los que Akane creyó morir, las lágrimas empezaban a empañar sus ojos, estaba decidida a romperle la cara a Ranma, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no lo hiciera, que hacer algo así arruinaría todos los pasos hacia delante que los dos juntos habían dado, casarse, vivir juntos, llevarse mejor, poder dormir en la misma habitación, acariciarse, besarse… Debía calmarse, salir y hablar las cosas como las personas civilizadas, respirar hondo, contar hasta tres y afrontar la realidad. Justo cuando creyó estar preparada, dio un paso hacia delante para mostrarse ante ellos hasta que una voz nada desconocida entró en acción.

\- ¡Apártate de mi airen hormiga!

\- ¡No la toques Shampoo!

Akane salió a la luz y vio a Ranma sujetando entre sus brazos a Izumi, quien un poco asustada se aguantaba con sus manos colocadas en el cuello del de la trenza. Delante de ellos un bombín estaba clavado en el suelo y Shampoo los amenazaba con otro muy cerca. Ranma vio a Akane y soltó a la del pelo naranja con rapidez.

\- ¡Akane espera! No es lo que…

\- ¡Ranma, no hacer caso a chica gorila, ¿quién ser esta pequeña zorra?

\- Eh aquí la única zorra eres tú, loca – Izumi se acercó a la china desafiante.

Akane lo miraba todo como si estuviera viendo el episodio de una serie donde ella era la protagonista ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por esa situación? Estando a solas con Ranma y siendo interrumpida por la amazona, o Ukyo o Kodachi. Sólo que en esta ocasión ella no era la que estaba pasando por todo eso. En ese momento millones de imágenes suyas, de Ranma, de los dos peleando, de las prometidas entrometiéndose, de malos entendidos, llegaron a su mente golpeando con fuerza. No sabía qué pensar, así que conteniendo sus ganas de abofetear a su marido se fue corriendo mientras se escuchaba de fondo un grito; "Ranma no baka".

Ranma quería seguirla, quería ir tras ella y hacerle entender que no era lo que pensaba, pero no podía dejar sola a Izu-chan con la salvaje de Shampoo. Se giró para encararse a ella, pero su amiga lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¡Ve a por ella Ranma-kun!

\- No puedo dejarte sola con Shampoo, es peligrosa… - Ranma y su sentido sobreprotector con las chicas…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Ryan salió de la ducha y se encontró el extraño panorama.

\- ¡Pingüino! Justo a tiempo. Necesito que controles esta situación. Lo dejo en tus manos – le dijo Ranma corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Airen no poder irte! – gritó la del pelo morado enfadada, Izumi le barrió el paso impidiendo que siguiera a su supuesto "prometido".

\- ¡Lo siento Shampoo, ya hablaremos! – gritó el joven Saotome.

Ranma empezó a saltar por los tejados para llegar a su casa y poder hablar con Akane. Conociéndola como la conocía ella había pensado algo que no era, aunque debía reconocer que la conversación que había mantenido con su amiga podía malinterpretarse fácilmente, además que luego los viera en un casi abrazo no ayudaba demasiado. ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanta mala suerte? Siempre lo pillaban en el peor momento, tan sólo estaba protegiendo a su amiga. Sería un don de la peliazul, tendría un radar para descubrir cuándo él se estaba acercando demasiado a otra chica. Al llegar a su apartamento vio que ella no estaba, se asustó al pensar en que no sabía dónde encontrarla, hasta que pensó que seguramente había ido a casa de alguna de sus amigas. Buscó en la habitación de su esposa, sabía que ella tenía una libreta con los teléfonos apuntados, ahora sólo tenía que recordar el nombre de una de ellas. Una empezaba por N seguro, Namika, Nachuko, Noriko, no… ¡Natsuki! Por fin dio en el blanco.

\- ¿Diga? - Ehm, hola, soy Ranma Saotome, llamaba porque ahm, creo que mi prometida, puede que ¿qué esté contigo?

\- ¿Tu prometida? – dijo Natsuki a sabiendas de que estaban casados.

\- Sí, Akane, Akane Tendo.

\- Akane-chan está aquí, pero creo que no quiere verte.

\- Por favor dime la dirección, necesito hablar con ella.

\- No sé si debería…

\- Por favor, os traeré mochis si quieres – dijo él viendo los que sobraron el día anterior de la visita del inglés.

\- Vaya con que chantajeándome… oye, no quiero que le hagas daño a Akane-chan, no sé qué ha pasado pero está un poco alterada. Sólo júrame que no le hiciste nada malo.

\- No hice nada, lo juro… ella malinterpretó algo y necesito decirle que no piense mal.

\- Puede que Akane-chan exagere las cosas un poco a veces…- dijo la morena pensando en lo explosiva que podía ser su amiga.

\- ¿Un poco? Le encanta exagerar.

\- Eh, ¿quieres recuperarla o que se vaya con otro?

\- No, no, quiero que vuelva a casa.

\- Pues habla bien de ella.

\- Sí señora, no se repetirá. ¿Me dices ya la dirección? – dijo con fastidio el pelinegro.

\- Sólo si me dices tres cosas buenas de Akane-chan – espetó Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién me está chantajeando ahora?

\- Tú mismo, creo que Ryan estará encantado de decirle lindas palabras a tu "prometida".

\- No metas al pingüino en esto. De acuerdo… mmm… tres cosas, a ver… mmm – el chico empezó a rascarse la cabeza al intentar decir algo positivo de su marimacho, y claro, pechoplano, por ejemplo, no era nada positivo – mmm, pues tiene la fuerza de un gorila, es tan terca como una mula y tiene buen gusto cuando se trata de chicos.

\- ¿De verdad? Nada de lo que has dicho se parece a un cumplido.

\- Claro que sí… ser terca puede ser bueno dependiendo de la situación y tener buen gusto en chicos te puede regalar prometidos tan apuestos como yo.

\- No voy a aceptar ninguna de esas cosas, así que espero una respuesta mejor o colgaré.

Ranma se puso colorado al pensar en qué decir, las palabras no eran lo suyo… era más fácil llamarla marimacho o pecho plano que cosas bonitas. Pensar en tres cosas buenas no era nada fácil, ojalá su don expresivo fuera mejor, justo en ese momento recordó lo sucedido en Ryugenzawa y cómo se quedó en blanco sin saber qué decirle a su chica mientras le sujetaba la mano de vuelta a casa. También recordó como ella se lanzó a la boca del Yamata-no-Orochi para salvarlo en esa ocasión, en esa y en tantas otras, como en Jusenkyo.

\- Akane es muy valiente, es la chica más valiente y atrevida que he conocido en mi vida. Se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa por salvarme, la muy terca y testaruda, aunque con ello arriesgara su vida…- siguió el de la trenza.

Natsuki vio que Ranma estaba hablando más con él mismo que con ella, así que sin decir nada dejó que él continuara. Ranma estaba pensando en todas las cosas que había vivido junto a ella, pensó en cuando Akane le dijo en la oscuridad de su cuarto que lo ayudaría a derrotar a Ryu para que ese indeseable dejara de fingir que era el hijo de Nodoka o cuando lo escondió en una nevera cuando estaba resfriado para evitar que su madre lo viera en su forma masculina.

– Akane… Akane es muy leal, ha estado a mi lado siempre, hiciera lo que hiciera o le pidiera lo que le pidiera, aunque la situación fuera de lo más loca, ella siempre me ha apoyado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Natsuki estaba encantada, realmente parecía que había obrado bien, el chico que su amiga siempre decía era reservado y poco considerado se estaba abriendo poco a poco. Finalmente Ranma vislumbró la imagen de Akane con el kimono que llevó la noche que fueron juntos al festival de Tanabata, y como ambos lucharon para conseguir atar sus dos nombres en las hojas. También recordó lo bonita que la encontró cuando escondiéndose del maldito do gi en el armario casi se besaron. Finalmente la rememoró con el vestido blanco de estilo occidental el día de la boda fallida, entonces sin pensar soltó lo que muchas veces había negado.

– Akane es guapa – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho intentó rectificar rojo como un tomate – Cuando quiere, puede ser guapa si quiere, no siempre.

– Oh señor, ¿qué hay que hacer para encontrar un hombre que te diga todas estas cosas? Si Nanami-senpai te escuchara se pegaría un tiro.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nadie, nadie. Está bien Ranma-kun, te has ganado mi dirección.

Ranma fue directo hacia el piso que compartían Yumiko y Natsuki, picó un poco temeroso porque no sabía cómo de enfadada estaría Akane, había varias posibilidades: enfado de gritos, enfado de insultos, enfado de bofetada, enfado de paliza o enfado de volar por los aires. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara del primero o del segundo, pero desde luego no quería que fuera una de esas ocasiones en las que la veía llorar, odiaba ver llorar una chica y justo ese era el motivo por el cual ahora estaba entrando en la casa de dos desconocidas en busca de su esposa. Yumiko le abrió y tras un breve saludo le señaló la puerta de su habitación donde encontró a Akane sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Akane, no es lo que parecía…

\- ¿Y qué parecía?

\- No lo sé, no sé qué habrá imaginado tu cabezota mal pensada y loca.

\- Verás, primero pensé que querías romper tu promesa conmigo, pero quise confiar en ti y aparté ese pensamiento de mi cabezota como tú dices. Luego pensé que la habías besado, pero también quise deshacerme de esa idea porque tú eres mi marido y sé que no harías nada de eso. Y finalmente pensé que no quería volver a nuestra dinámica de Nerima, no quería que Shampoo interfiriera en nuestra vida, que acabara con la poca cosa que hemos creado juntos. Cuando te vi con Izumi, cuando vi como Shampoo os interrumpió nos vi a nosotros dos en esa misma situación una y otra vez en el dojo. Sé que hemos estado tranquilos estos meses desde que empezamos la uni, y que a veces lo encontraba aburrido, pero no he echado de menos saber que nadie interferiría en nuestra… mmm… nuestra, ¿relación? – soltó Akane sin desviar sus ojos de la ventana.

\- Mmm te refieres a que tienes miedo de que volvamos a estar como en Nerima.

\- ¡Claro! Todas las locas te persiguen, y yo siempre tengo que aguantarme. Y ya no quiero eso…

\- Akane… ahora estamos casados ¿no crees que hay algo distinto?

\- No lo sé… eso es lo que me preocupa.

\- ¿Crees que me casaría contigo y que al ver a Shampoo lo olvidaría?

\- No sólo Shampoo… ¿qué hay de Izumi?

\- No sé por quién me tomas en serio…

\- ¡No has entendido nada idiota!

\- Es que no hay quién te entienda. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo o no?

\- No lo sé.

\- Arg Akane eres desesperante, ¿estás enfadada o no?

\- Que no lo sé, mi cabeza me dice que no, y mi corazón me pide que te pegue – Ranma levantó las cejas incrédulo. No entendía nada de nada, ojalá el convertirse en mujer le hubiera hecho entenderlas un poco mejor.

\- Bueno avísame cuando te decidas – el chico se sentó al estilo indio en el suelo esperando una respuesta.

\- Comiste helado con Izumi siendo un chico… - dijo en voz baja y con tristeza la peliazul.

\- Akane… Izu-chan trabaja en una heladería, no sé cómo sabes que comí helado con ella pero si lo hice es porque ella me invitó para agradecerme que le llevé una libreta que se había olvidado en clase.

\- ¿Y no la besaste hace un rato? - Claro que sí, practiqué contigo por la mañana y por la tarde un poco con ella – dijo él molesto e irónico. Entonces Akane sacó su mazo y le pegó fuerte en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ay! – suspiró aliviada la peliazul – ya me siento mucho mejor – Ranma se acariciaba el chichón – si dices que no pasó nada entre vosotros… te creeré.

\- Estás loca.

\- Puede, ¿vamos a casa?

\- ¿Me golpeas y está todo solucionado?

\- Creo que la vieja Akane necesitaba pegarte por verte abrazado a tu querida Izu-chan, perdón, he luchado con la Akane de ahora, la casada, pero al tener una fuerza de gorila y ser terca como una mula, ya sabes, había una parte de mi que se moría de ganas de darte tu merecido.

\- ¿Lo… lo has escuchado todo? – dijo nervioso Ranma.

\- Aha, estaba puesto el altavoz… parece que después de todo… sí crees que soy guapa – dijo sacándole la lengua al chico quien enrojeció de golpe.

\- Mataré a tu amiga…

\- Pobre Natsuki-chan, es muy maja, deberías conocerla un poco mejor.

…..

Mientras el matrimonio se reconciliaba a su extraña manera, en el gimnasio del club de básquet tres desconocidos que nada tenían que ver entre ellos seguían atónitos ante una escena de lo más peculiar. Ryan se colocó en medio de las dos chicas quienes sacando chispas iban a saltar en cualquier momento a la yugular de la otra. El inglés, que ante todo era un caballero, quería evitar que esas dos damas pelearan, no soportaba que las mujeres sufrieran daño alguno así que galán como él solo cogió de la mano a ambas chicas y les besó el dorso.

-Señoritas, no sé por qué estaban peleando pero dejen de hacerlo. Mi nombre es Ryan Watanabe, estudiante de medicina – las dos chicas lo miraron extrañadas y apartaron sus manos rápidamente.

\- Yo ser Shampoo, amazona de tribu en China, yo ser prometida de Ranma Saotome, y esta mocosa querer robarme mi prometido.

\- Ohh Shampoo, un placer conocerte al fin, ya sabía yo que Ranma mentía, enhorabuena por estar prometida con el hermano de Ranko – dijo feliz Ryan.

\- ¿Tu conocer a Ranko?

\- Sí, es la compañera de piso de Akane, mi casi novia.

\- ¿¡Oh tú ser casi novio de chica violenta!?

\- Sí, sé que está prometida con Raryoku… pero estoy a punto de seducirla – la amazona saltó de alegría e ignoró el nombre de Raryoku. Cogió las dos manos del británico con ilusión al saber que Akane ya tenía a otro hombre en su vida.

\- Tú tener mal gusto, pero yo alegrarme por vosotros.

\- ¿Pero de qué estáis hablando los dos? ¡Estáis locos! – preguntó desconcertada Izumi que no podía creer que esos dos estuvieran hablando en serio, si no habían dicho ni una sola verdad.

\- Lo que ves es aquí es el inicio de una bonita amistad, ¿verdad Shampoo?

\- Sí Ryan, tú y yo ser grandes amigos a partir de ahora. Y tú renacuaja no acercarte más a mi Airen.

\- ¡No me llames renacuaja tetuda analfabeta!

\- ¿Analfabeta? – preguntó ofendida la china levantando su bombín.

\- Ah, perdón, no creo que sepas lo que eso significa, meeeh – dijo Izumi sacándole la lengua.

\- Calma, calma chicas.

\- Ryan, ¿tu saber dónde vivir Ranma?

\- No, pero sé donde vive Ranko…

\- Perfecto, por ahora esto servirme – susurró Shampoo esbozando una maléfica sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ

…..

*En la parte de la llamada telefónica, cuando Ranma habla con Natsuki de lo bueno de Akane aparecen escenas de varios capítulos del manga de Ranma ½, si algo no os suena, no es inventado, lo encontraréis en los cómics :)

Seguimos avanzando con la historia… cada vez hay más inconvenientes para estos dos que poco a poco van luchando también con ellos mismos para aclarar sus alterados corazones. Akane tiene una lucha interna donde decidir si enfadarse con su marido o confiar en él y Ranma empieza a aceptar y exteriorizar por qué está con Akane, quizás es sutil, pero espero que poco a poco vayáis viendo su evolución :) Ryan, Izumi, Shampoo, Nanami… ¿quién es vuestro rival favorito? XD ¿Creéis que realmente nada pasó entre Ranma e Izumi?

Bueno, me estoy quedando sin maneras de agradecer todos los mensajes, reviews, favorited, follows y lecturas, pero es que me hacéis súper feliz de verdad, y me anima a escribir y seguir escribiendo esta historia que como dije, en un principio iba a ser sólo para mi, ahora me alegro un montón de haberla compartido con vosotros. GRACIAS MIL MILLONES DE VECES, para agradecéroslo he adelantado la publicación de este capítulo :)

 **xandryx:** ¡Xandryx! Cuánto tiempo, que alegría volverte a leer :) Me encanta que te gustara la escena del beso y que coincidas conmigo en que un beso no implica que pierdan su vergüenza de repente.

En cuanto a los modismos, muchísimas gracias por decírmelo… ni lo había pensado, lo hago sin querer ya que es mi manera natural de expresarme, pero he revisado los capítulos que tenía hechos y he intentado eliminarlos :) Aunque seguro que alguno me quedará… si encuentras alguno dímelo porque algunos ni sé que lo son XD ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga!

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Buenas! Esta semana me pillas un poco de bajona, pero ya mucho mejor, me alegro de que estés bien :) Uy, tendré que ver Prison School, ¿tan bien está? Bueno si estás tan enganchado imagino que sí XD Sí, acertaste con Shampoo jaja, cuando leí tu comentario no podía decírtelo pero lo pensé… este chico lee mis pensamientos XD ¿Qué crees que pasó en realidad entre Ranma e Izu-chan, de qué crees que hablaban? A ver si vuelves a acertar y ya me asusto del todo :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sosa07:** ¡Sosa07! Cómo te eché de menos por aquí. Gracias por tus palabras y los ánimos siempre :) ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Aiixx tu corazoncito de pollo espero que esté en perfecto estado! Jajaja ayy que ilusión imaginarte encima de la silla, eso es que te gustó :) Lamentablemente no has acertado con la historia jaja pobrecillos no quiero que vivan infelices para siempre. ¡Un mega abrazo querido!

 **anymary79:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Jajaja, ay no puedo adelantar cosas de próximos capítulos, pero quizás no vas desencaminada, por ahora tienes una mini pelea entre Izumi y Shampoo :P ¡Abrazos!

 **afrika:** ¡Afrika! Gracias por tus palabras, me emociona que mi historia te cause tantos sentimientos, aunque uno de ellos sea también enfado jaja. Querías ver a una Akane más segura y aquí empieza a luchar consigo misma para empezar a confiar en su marido y dejarse de celos, y Ranma empieza a descubrir todo aquello que lo enamoró de ella… espero que te satisficiera ¡Besos!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** ¡Estás en el cielo! Jajaja me alegro que te gustara ese primer beso. Shampoo trae problemas siempre… ya se sabe… pero dicho sea, también trae acción al asunto jaja.

 **AbiTaisho:** ¡AbiTaisho! No desvelaré nada por ahora, pero ¿qué crees que era de lo que hablaban Ranma e Izumi? :O ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Amigo:** ¡Hola! Como siempre me encanta leer tu punto de vista, en esta ocasión hay cosas en las que estás en lo correcto y otras en las que no tanto jaja, pero por ahora mis labios están sellados. Lo que sí has podido ver que Akane está luchando consigo misma para superar los celas y su desconfianza hacia Ranma… es una lucha interna que le está costando un poquito… ¿Tú también crees que no pasó nada entre Ranma e Izu-chan? ¡Un abrazo! Ya tengo ganas de saber qué te pareció el cap :)

 **ELIZA TENDO:** ¡Gracias por decir que la historia te parece interesante y por comentarla siempre, claro. ¡Te mando un abrazo enorme!

 **Alambrita:** Shampoo tenía que llegar tarde o temprano… y parece que se ha aliado con Ryan… mal , mal XD.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Ayy me sabe mal que odies a la mitad de los personajes jaja, aunque lo entiendo perfectamente, cualquier rival de Akane o Ranma son rivales nuestros también… Como mínimo espero que Ranma resolviera tu duda sobre lo del helado :) ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga y como siempre gracias!

 **Massy13:** Aix mil gracias por decir que te encanta el fic :) No creo haber leído el fic que comentas, pero sin duda le echaré un vistazo cuando termine este, si es de esta misma temática seguro que me gusta. Qué bien que te gustara la escena del beso, la trabajé mucho para que pareciera natural :) Shampoo hace presencia física por fin… a ver qué implica esto. ¡Saludos!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Jajaja me morí de risa con lo del acondicionador XD Me encanta que te gustara la escena del beso… en cuanto a Izumi… veremos sus verdaderas intenciones. Ay yo me imaginé la foto de Ranma con Tortu-chan… tan dulce… ¡Abrazos!

 **Escarlatta:** ¡Hola Escarlatta! Siempre que pueda publicaré los días estipulados jaja, en fics anteriores a veces tardaba más de lo debido y no quiero que eso se repita. Ups… si Shampoo no te gustaba e Izumi tampoco… este capítulo te habrá hecho rabiar de lo lindo, sorry… espero que como mínimo lo de la heladería y por qué Ranma fue como chico con ella te haya quitado algún pensamiento malo sobre Ranma… En cuanto a los celos de Saotome ya ves que por ahora salen a relucir hacia Ryan… que no piensa darse por vencido… ¡próximamente, más! Bueno espero que en general disfrutaras también del capítulo :) ¡Un beso enorme!

 **noemib:** Bon dia Noemi! Jajaja, sobre la finestra de Ranma aviam aviam, està clar que si està trencada no el deixarem dormir sol amb el fred que fa a la seva habitació XD Moltes gràcies pels teus ànims, suposo que estar tan lluny de casa comença a passar factura, però en uns dies tot es passa jaja. Això d'escriure fics és una bona teràpia. Espero que t'agradés el capítol i que passis moolt bon dia. Petons!

 **deliza22:** Aiix cómo me gusta que te gustara la escena del beso, la escribí con mucha dedicación y cariño :) Coincido contigo, de todas las prometidas la que menos me gusta es Shampoo, aunque yo siempre he creído que a parte de Akane, luego la que tenía más posibilidades con Ranma era Ukyô. En cuanto a Izu-chan… ¿crees que realmente no pasó nada entre ellos? Jajaja como presidenta de admiradoras de Ranma debería hacerte un hueco en el fic XD Como habrás visto y como te dije, en la parte de la llamada teléfonica tienes unas cuantas piezas del #RanmaChallenge, espero que recuerdes de donde vienen todos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Gaby:** Jajaja ay qué ilusión que el capítulo anterior te hiciera gritar. Jajaja señora telenovelera espero que disfrutara también de este cap y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. ¡Un mega abrazo!

 **YolotzinTaisho:** Gracias por pensar que la escena del beso parecía natural, me alegraron mucho tus palabras. Con Nabiki ya se sabe XD donde haya dinero que se quite lo demás, y Shampoo e Izumi ahí están… a ver qué intenciones tiene la amiga de Ranma y qué hará Shampoo cuando se entere de que su airen está casado :O ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Jajaja la frase de "fastidia como una hormiga en el ojo" me parece brutaaal, no sé si es una frase hecha o es tuya propia, pero la usaré en mi día a día sin duda con tu permiso XD Como me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo y el beso aaiixx, de verdad, cómo me gustaría ver algo así en el manga… qué rabia saber que no pasará… pero para eso estamos nosotras, para darle el mejor final a nuestro querido Ranma. ¿Qué pensaste de la escena de Ranma y Izu? ¿Me odiaste mucho? XDD Por cierto, ganó Ranma contra Ryan en el entreno… sorryy tu creías que perdería nuestro pobre trenzudo. Espero tu actualización de DEN con ganas. ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga y besos!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Carlos! Qué ilusión que comentaras, justo hoy me decidí a leer tu historia nueva y me está gustando mucho. Espero que te gustara el capítulo y disfrutaras de las nuevas noticias :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** ¡Elisa! Qué ilusión que me escribieras, he visto que te has puesto al día de todos los capítulos, bieen! Qué genial que disfrutaras de las caricias de Ranma y de Akane, y también del beso! En cuanto a Izumi ya ves que ha traído un problema a la pareja... a ver si por fin se sabe de qué hablaban los dos :P ¡Un abrazo enorme y gracias por tus comentarios!

Recuerdo que todo Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo lo hago como hobby sin ánimo de lucro :)

Fins aviat!


	12. Chapter 12

La pareja regresó hacia casa cogidos de la mano después de su primera gran disputa. Ambos iban en silencio pensando en todo lo acontecido durante aquel día, que no había sido poco. Su segunda noche durmiendo juntos, su primer beso, su primera "pelea" por celos y su primera reconciliación como marido y mujer. Parecía que el regreso de Shampoo había traído consigo todas las inseguridades y malos entendidos típicos de la locura de Nerima y que hasta ahora se habían quedado atrás. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a que nada de eso arruinara su relación, habían avanzado demasiado como para regresar al punto de partida. Llegaron a su apartamento algo agotados así que cenaron rápidamente algo precocinado y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Ranma intentaba descifrar de dónde provenían todas aquellas frases que Ryan lanzaba de vez en cuando y que tanto sonaban al pelinegro. Sabía que las había escuchado en algún lado pero no acababa de atinar dónde. El ruido del viento colándose por la ventana empezaba a ponerle de los nervios, era como un molesto silbido incesante que se ponía en su oreja y lo volvía loco, como los tic tac de un reloj. Con un trozo de papel y algo de pegamento consiguió cerrar la ventana de tal manera que parecía que el viento ya no podía entrar, volvería a romperse con facilidad pero por ahora funcionaría.

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y a esas horas los dos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones pensando en silencio en lo mismo ¿qué poder hacer para dormir juntos una vez más? Aunque no se atrevieran a decirlo en voz alta a los dos les había encantado compartir cama con el otro y por supuesto querían volver a repetirlo, hoy, mañana y siempre. La cosa era cómo conseguirlo. Hasta ahora los masajes de Akane o la enfermedad de Ranma habían sido motivos suficientes, pero en aquel momento no sabían qué inventarse. Ambos pensaban en qué podrían hacer para que el otro no se pensara cosas raras si le pedía dormir a su lado. Ranma no quería parecer un pervertido, su verdadera intención era la de simplemente dormir con su esposa, pero claro ella siempre pensaría que tenía oscuras y perversas intenciones para con ella. Aunque en realidad, y sólo quizás, él tenía ganas de avanzar un pelín más… sin embargo, por ahora, se contentaba con simplemente despertar al lado de Akane. La peliazul, por otro lado, no sabía cómo hacerlo para no parecer una mujer desesperada y enamorada, seguro que si le pedía compartir lecho él se reiría de ella y le diría que a algo tan marimacho no querría tocarlo ni con un palo, mucho menos dormir a su lado. Aunque siendo sinceros el beso de esa mañana empezaba a contradecir las absurdas palabras del pelinegro.

Akane estaba nerviosa y se sentía tonta por estarlo, así que con la excusa más barata que encontró fue a la habitación de Ranma. Por raro que pareciera él se encontraba escribiendo cosas en una libreta, no podía creerlo.

\- Ranma, ¿quieres té?

\- ¿A estas horas? – miró extrañado el reloj – No, gracias.

\- ¿Estudias? – preguntó con curiosidad ella sorprendida por el repentino ataque intelectual de su marido.

\- Algo parecido, intento traducir algunas frases que dijo el pingüino.

\- Estás obsesionado con él… - dijo sonriendo sabiendo que todo aquello era provocado por los celos. Miró alrededor del cuarto y se fijo en algo inesperado - Oh, veo que has arreglado la ventana – dijo un poco decepcionada, era su primera opción para decirle que si quería podía dormir con ella para no tener frío.

\- Sí, el viento me estaba poniendo histérico - respondió concentrado el chico.

\- Ah, vaya, qué bien ¿no? Así ya puedes dormir aquí - ¡maldición! ¿cómo no había pensado en eso Ranma… se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota.

\- Ahm, eso parece, y tú…¿aprobaste la práctica de fisioterapia?

\- Sí aprobé. Gracias por cierto.

\- De nada… Entonces ya no necesitarás darme más masajes… - ¡maldiat sea! ¿por qué no dijo que no había superado el test? Se maldijo a sí misma por tonta.

\- Bueno, voy a hacerme el té.

Akane fue a la cocina a hacerse un té que ni quería ni necesitaba para nada, pero como mínimo eso le daría tiempo para volver a pensar en algún buen motivo para que sin ser descubierta pudiera meter a Ranma de nuevo en su cama. Sonrojada rio sola por su atrevido comentario. Muy frustrada por no saber cómo hacerlo, se fue a su habitación y se puso a pensar en su escritorio sin encontrar nada fructífero en su colapsado cerebro.

\- Hey, que sepas que hoy he ganado al pingüino en un partido de baloncesto – dijo Ranma colocándose en el marco de la puerta de su esposa. Ella giró para verlo.

\- Se suponía que no harías nada de actividad física hoy… ¿para qué te dio Tomohisa libre sino?

\- Pero Akane, no me has oído, que he ganado al dandi de pacotilla, soy mejor que él.

\- Y dejarás de serlo rápido si vuelves a enfermar.

\- Oh vamos, ya estoy bien, ha sido un partido de 15 minutos.

Akane se levantó y se acercó a él para tocarle la frente y ver si tenía fiebre. En esta ocasión, a diferencia del día anterior él se dejó hacer a pesar de notar esa típica corriente eléctrica que sólo ella podía producirle. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes se cruzaron y Akane apartó su mano algo colorada. Ranma tragó saliva y con la poca seguridad que le quedaba cogió la muñeca de Akane impidiendo que se separaran.

-Oye Akane… Lo que has visto con Izumi… te juro que nunca te haría algo así. Ella estaba triste y quise animarla… tiene un problema y yo sólo… intenté ser un buen amigo. No sé cómo siempre me meto en líos de este tipo pero no… no estaría con nadie ahm, ejem – tosió nervioso – con nadie más.

\- Te-te creo Ranma… siento haberme puesto tan celosa. No conozco a tus amigos y bueno, no sé cómo eres con ellos en realidad y eso me puso furiosa…

\- Oh pero eso tiene arreglo, ¿por qué no quedamos todos y así os conocéis?

\- Podríamos… ¡Podríamos hacer un viaje el fin de semana todos juntos, con Natsuki y Yumiko también! Así las conoces mejor.

\- Me parece bien Akane.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Seguro? ¡Gracias Ranma! Sería genial – entonces ella lo abrazó con mucho ímpetu y con mucha ternura apretando bien su cintura llena de alegría. Él se sorprendió y primero quedó paralizado, pero luego colocó su mano encima de la cabeza de Akane para acariciarle el pelo con suavidad.

\- Vamos Akane, tampoco es para tanto – dijo él restándole hierro al asunto.

\- Sí que lo es… es nuestro… bueno, ya sabes, primer viaje como casados – dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.

\- Ah, oh, uhm, tienes razón… - respondió colocándose una mano detrás de la nuca colorado.

\- Bueno, tú invita a Izumi y a Yû y yo invitaré a Natsuki, Yumiko y quizás a…

\- Ni se te ocurra decir Ryan…

\- Jaja lo sabía, Ranma estás ce-lo-so – dijo ella en su modo más coqueto.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero recuerda que esto sólo lo puedo hacer yo – Ranma, tocado por los celos y el orgullo cansado de tener que aguantar al estúpido inglés siempre, juntó todo el valor que pudo y cerró el espacio que separaba sus labios de los de Akane. Se dieron su segundo beso, fue aún más torpe que el primero.

El de la trenza estaba tan nervioso que chocó con la cabeza de Akane, sus labios se rozaron, sí, pero sus frentes también. Duró poco más de dos segundos y corriendo se apartó de ella porque evidentemente eso acababa de ser un despropósito. Abochornado por el desastre de beso que acababa de darle a su esposa, y digo beso por no decir coscorrón, se giró sin decir palabra rojo como un tomate apretando los puños. Ella, sin embargo, se quedó parada en la puerta de su habitación todavía recomponiéndose del dolor en su testa y de la inesperada acción de su marido. Parpadeó un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no había habido daños colaterales y después, lentamente, casi como si cada paso que daba fuera más difícil que el anterior se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ranma. Él había cerrado la puerta y ella dudosa esperó al otro lado, suspiró nerviosa y cuando tuvo suficiente coraje picó suavemente sobre la madera.

Ranma que se estaba maldiciendo como nunca escuchó el golpe y pensó que ella venía a reírse de él, o eso o a abofetearlo por idiota, o vete a saber por qué, total en esta ocasión se lo merecía. Sin dejar de mirar el suelo abrió y empezó a hablar.

-Oye… siento lo de ahora… no sé en qué estaba pensando, creo que no repetiré nunca más lo que voy a decirte, así que presta atención: puedes reírte de mi todo lo que quieras.

\- Ranma… no he venido a reírme de ti.

\- ¿Ah no? – levantó la cara sorprendido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- He venido a darte las buenas noches – con sumo cuidado ella cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas, en milésimas de segundos sus labios ya estaban en contacto con los de Ranma que alucinando bajó los párpados y disfrutó de un beso bien dado. Fue un pico rápido, pero cargado de amor por ambas partes. Akane no sería buena cocinera o buena ama de casa, pero nadie negaría su habilidad para besar.

Sin decir nada más ella corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto, de acuerdo, no dormiría con él, pero se iba a dormir con los deberes bien hechos. Los dos no pudieron evitar sonreír al meterse en sus respectivas camas. Miraron hacia su lado para ver el vacío que allí les quedaba, pero estaban tranquilos pues sabían que tarde o temprano ese lugar sería ocupado.

…

Serían poco más de las seis de la mañana cuando Ranma, medio dormido en su cama, escuchó un ruido que lo despertó. No llegó a ser consciente de todo al cien por cien porque su sueño era de lo más difícil de perturbar, pero sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en su habitación. Tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio el chico de la trenza notó como algo o alguien se colocaba debajo de las sábanas y se acurrucaba junto a él. La sonrisa triunfante del muchacho no tenía precio, parecía que su querida marimacho lo había echado tanto de menos que al final se había escabullido entre sus mantas para poder conciliar el sueño junto a él. La oscuridad aún reinaba en el cuarto, así que Ranma no pudo ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo "la intrusa", pero en pocos segundos pudo notar como un par de manitas se acercaban a él y reposaban en su pecho. Él no supo reaccionar, eso era demasiado nuevo, una cosa era dormir con Akane y otra dormir así, tan abrazados, no es que no quisiera, es que con esa oscuridad tenía miedo de poner sus manos donde no debía y ser asesinado antes de tiempo, así que muy a su pesar, pero con más miedo que otra cosa decidió estirar sus tensas extremidades y posicionar sus brazos cuidadosamente encima de su cabeza. Menos mal que estaba medio dormido, porque parte de su cuerpo le pedía reposo y seguir con los ojos cerrados, mientras que otra parte de su esculpido organismo le gritaba que se dejara de tonterías y rodeara sin pensárselo la delicada cintura de su mujer, ¡por dios que estaban casados! Cuando se decidió deslizó como un ninja sus deditos hacia la piel expuesta de la chica que descansaba a su lado pegada a él, tan pegada que parecía una garrapata. Cuando su mano rozó con cuidado el hombro de la muchacha Ranma tragó saliva, le pareció extraño, pero no sintió esa corriente eléctrica que el día anterior había experimentado, sería que estaba más dormido de lo que creía, cuando iba a bajar hasta rodear su cintura empezó a extrañarse ya que notó su melena más larga de lo normal, algo sorprendido decidió incorporarse y acercarse más para ver el rostro de su esposa pero un grito proveniente de la puerta acabada de abrirse de forma brusca lo distrajo.

\- ¡Ranma no baka! – lo próximo que el de la trenza vio fue un gran cubo de agua helada caer en su cabeza.

\- ¡Ak-Akane! ¿Pero qué haces? – dijo mirando a Akane que estaba en la puerta muy enfadada.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? Oh perdona, ¿es que interrumpí algo?

\- Interrumpir qué… pero si hace un momento estabas a-a-aquí – al girarse para mirar su cama la pelirroja vio una linda gatita empapada a su lado.

\- Miaau.

\- ¡Sha-Shampoo!¡Ga-ga-to!

La pelirroja saltó lo más rápido posible y salió disparada de la cama, corrió a esconderse detrás de su mujer que a esas alturas estaba rodeada ya de una odiosa aura roja que nada bueno podía significar. Cuando Ranma colocó sus manos en los hombros de Akane para protegerse del temible gato, la peliazul aprovechó la ocasión y cogió el brazo derecho de su esposo/a y lo lanzó por la ventana. Shampoo en modo gatuno aprovechó y corrió hacia el baño para transformarse de nuevo en humana.

Ranma regresó muy molesto hacia su casa, su mujer lo había mandado demasiado lejos esta vez, menuda manera de despertar, y pensar que él creía que Akane se había metido en su cama porque como él lo echaba de menos en su colchón, ¡Ja! Quién marimacho nace marimacho muere, pensó. Estaba tan desconcertado por todo lo acontecido que no entendía ni cómo ni por qué despertó al lado de Shampoo, lo único que esperaba es que ya no estuviera maullando felinamente por el piso.

Entró y su esposa lo esperaba ya con una tetera llena de agua caliente que le vertió nada más pasar por la puerta.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte, ya falté un día a clase.

\- Nadie te pidió que me mojaras con agua fría en primer lugar – dijo ya convertido en hombre.

\- De nuevo, perdón por interrumpirte con tu amada Shampoo.

\- Serás idiota, no sabía que era ella.

\- Pues bien que la ibas a abrazar.

\- ¡Porque pensaba que eras tú tonta! – gritó enfadado, y luego avergonzado.

\- ¿Creías que era yo? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Esto… puede… bueno…

\- ¡Aiya Airen, por fin tu volver! – Shampoo corrió a coger el brazo de su querido prometido.

\- ¿Shampoo cómo has entrado a mi habitación?

\- Ventana no estar bien cerrada, yo creo que estar rota. Ser muy fácil.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivimos? – preguntó Akane desde la cocina que empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

\- Casi novio de chica violenta decirme a mi. Muy majo Akane, felicidades, más guapo que tú, pero hacer bonita pareja.

\- ¿De qué casi novio hablas tú?

\- Mmm no recordar bien nombre, él ser inglés.

\- Ah no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Ryan no es el casi novio de Akane – dijo enfatizando cada no Ranma.

\- Bueno, lo importante ser que por fin estar juntos. Tú ya no tener que vivir con ella, yo poder pagar piso para los dos, yo trasladar aquí Neko Hanten, ahora ser ambulante.

\- Oye Shampoo… eso no podrá ser…- decía Ranma nervioso sopesando si contarle todo.

\- Sí Airen, tú ya no necesitar a chica violenta, ella no saber cocinar, no saber planchar, seguro que no saber seducir a Ranma, ser fea y poco femenina – Akane estaba cortando patatas y cada vez picaba más fuerte contra la pobre madera que sujetaba los tubérculos. Cada palabra que oía salir de la boca de la amazona la frustraba y enfadaba más y más, hasta que tuvo suficiente.

\- ¡Que te quede claro que Ranma y yo estamos casados ahora! – gritó descontrolada para rápidamente taparse la boca.

\- Jajaja, por favor no hacerme reír.

\- Sha-Shampoo, Akane dice la verdad, nos casamos hace como tres meses.

\- No poder ser cierto – la amazona se apartó lentamente de Ranma y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse con lágrimas, a Akane le rompió el corazón verla así, si hubiera sido al revés, si ella se hubiera enterado de que Ranma estaba casado con otra de esta manera estaría echa polvo.

\- Shampoo, nos casamos porque nuestros padres nos obligaron, no nos dejaban venir a la universidad si no había boda así que… accedimos – explicó la exTendo de manera comprensiva para aliviar el dolor de la joven china.

\- ¿Pero y ceremonia? Nadie invitarme…

\- No hubo ceremonia, mira no tenemos ni anillos – dijo Akane mostrando su mano izquierda.

\- ¿No hay anillos?

\- Nop – respondió Ranma.

\- Oye Shampoo, lo siento, siento que te enteres así pero nosotr… - la peliazul no pudo terminar su frase porque la china la interrumpió.

\- Y vosotros dormir separados… ¿Vosotros haber consumado ya matrimonio?

\- No, no, no – dijo sonrojado Ranma moviendo los brazos de manera expresiva.

\- ¡Aiya! entonces Shampoo ser feliz, este casamiento no significar nada… yo poder robar los papeles firmados. Qué susto darme…

\- Pero… ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no puedes ser la prometida de Ranma porque está casado conmigo…

\- Eso no importarme Akane, yo ver que vuestro matrimonio ser insignificante, mis leyes ser más fuertes.

\- Shampoo – dijo Ranma frotándose la sien incrédulo ante la resolución de la amazona – no voy a divorciarme de Akane…

\- Qué tímido ser Ran-ma – dijo de manera coqueta – Shampoo hacer de ti un hombre un día de estos. Yo tener que irme a preparar restaurante ambulante. Zai jian.

El joven matrimonio no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, tanto rollo para esconder su estado civil por miedo a que las locas prometidas quisieran dañarles, y al final resultaba que se pasaban por el forro que estuvieran casados. El sudor les caía por la sien sin saber qué decir a continuación, vamos que todo volvía a ser lo mismo que en Nerima ¿o no? Claro que no, ahora ya se habían besado, ahora ya estaban juntos para siempre, les gustara a los demás o no, y si los demás no lo aceptaban pues peor para ellos. Ranma y Akane se miraron aún intentando asimilar las palabras de Shampoo y al darse cuenta del sinsentido del que siempre estaban rodeados empezaron a reír.

\- Imagino que hay cosas que no cambian.

\- Parece que no.

\- Ya sabes qué hay que hacer para que tomen nuestra boda más en serio – dijo Akane mirando a los ojos a Ranma, él empezó a enrojecer de pies a cabeza y parecía que a las palabras les costaba salir de su boca.

\- Qui-quie-quieres de-decir que… quieres que… consumemos el… ¿matrimonio? – dijo jugando con sus dedos nervioso como nunca había estado.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! – era el turno de la peliazul de notar sus mejillas tornarse carmín – no, no, me refería a, a los anillos… ¡sólo bromeaba! – continuó mientras se giraba para terminar el desayuno muerta de vergüenza.

\- Ya decía yo… a este paso voy a ser virgen hasta los cincuenta – dijo en voz baja el muchacho sin ser consciente de lo que murmuraba.

-¿Decías algo? – dijo Akane emplatando y acercando a la mesa unos extraños crepes de patata y cereales.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- El desayuno, ¿no lo ves?

\- Lo veo, pero dijimos que desayunaríamos cosas preparadas, ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Es un castigo por lo de Shampoo? – Akane sonrió enarcando una ceja de manera malvada y asintió con la cabeza haciendo que su marido cayera de la silla.

…..

El día en la universidad pasó rápidamente para ambos, entre líos varios con profesores locos y exámenes sorpresas los dos jóvenes salieron de sus respectivas clases para ir a hacer sus cosas. Ranma se dirigió hacia el gimnasio donde trabajaba, le tocaba el mismo grupo que el martes, aquellos capullos a los que no pudo entrenar por estar enfermo, esperaba que hoy estuvieran centrados porque él iba preparado para dejarlos agotados después de dos días de reposo.

Akane por otro lado decidió hacer algo que aunque le avergonzaba un poco sentía que debía hacer. Madurar implicaba afrontar algunas cosas, y por algunas cosas me refiero a sus celos. Repasando mentalmente todo lo que necesitaba decir se dirigió hacia la heladería donde Izumi trabajaba, sabía del sitio porque Ranma se lo había dicho. Siendo sinceros, a parte del discurso de chica madura que Akane se había autoimpuesto, quería saber qué era lo que había sucedido realmente entre la amiga de su marido y él. Claro que confiaba en él, pero… qué daño hacía que quisiera saber la verdad del todo… no era nada malo, claro que no. Su orgullo no le permitía preguntárselo a Ranma… pero si descuidadamente Izumi se lo contaba pues ella no se negaría a escucharlo.

Entró a la tienda y lo primero que vio fue a una jovial jovencita cargada de energía, con el pelo largo y alborotado, con un brillo especial que hacía que ese tono anaranjado la hiciera parecer más especial todavía. Sonreía a todos y cada uno de los clientes que impacientes le pedían helados, cafés, tés y trozos de pastel. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber causado una escena como la que causó enfrente de una total desconocida, una chica que a simple viste parecía de lo más simpática y agradable, pero pobre Akane, como culparla por malpensar de todos aquellos que la rodean a ella y a su marido, si siempre les falta un tornillo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas a esperar a que Izumi se acercara a ella para tomarle nota, pero se dio cuenta de que la pequeña amiga de su marido la miraba un poco asustada y quizás evitando ir a preguntarle qué le apetecía, así que para calmarla Akane alzó la mano y la saludó de manera agradable, la otra chica no pudo hacer más que dirigirse hacia la peliazul con su bloc de notas en la mano.

-Bu-buenas tardes, Akane-chan ¿verdad?

\- Hola Izumi-chan, sí, soy Akane. ¿Crees que si tienes unos minutos libres podríamos hablar?

\- Claro, le pediré a mi compañera que me sustituya un rato. ¿De qué quieres helado? Invito yo.

\- Oh gracias, de chocolate está bien.

Pocos segundos después y con una velocidad asombrosa regresaba la muchacha con dos copas de helado en la mano.

-Oye Akane-chan… yo siento lo del otro día de verdad. No quería causaros problemas a ti y a Ranma-kun… no sé cómo nos viste pero no es para nada lo que crees, él me estaba ayudando, yo estaba triste, apareció esa loca del bombín, me llamo zorra ¿puedes creerlo? Si no me conoce de nada, en fin, luego vino el inglés chalado y Ranma-kun corrió a por ti y yo sólo… - Akane miraba atónita a la pobre chica que hablaba a mil por hora. Recordó que su marido le había comentado que era muy parlanchina y ya veía que tenía razón.

\- Izumi-chan, en realidad venía yo a pedirte disculpas a ti, no sé qué pasó en verdad entre tú y Ranma, pero él dice que nada y yo le creo. Monté un espectáculo y debes pensar que estoy desquiciada, pero no es así, sólo me puse celosa y bueno… Ranma tiene un largo historial de locas que lo persiguen y pensé que tú podrías ser una de ellas.

\- Oh no, para nada. No te lo tomes a mal, Ranma-kun es muy guapo y simpático pero no es mi tipo… Nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos pero eso es todo.

\- Entiendo, ¿entonces aceptas mis disculpas?

\- ¡Claro! Pero sólo si tu aceptas las mías – Akane le sonrió asintiendo de manera amigable – oye… si quieres puedo explicarte qué pasó realmente para que te quedes más tranquila.

\- Oh gracias, sí por favor, la curiosidad me estaba matando, no quería parecer una cotilla y preguntárselo a Ranma porque pensaría que desconfío de él y bla bla…

\- Jajaja, sois una pareja muy rara, pero se ve que os importáis mucho. Está bien, mira… todo empezó cuando la loca del pelo lila apareció por la universidad buscando a Ranma-kun por primera vez, dijo que era su prometida, que tenía que encontrarlo a toda costa, Yû-kun la distrajo y la mandó lejos de la uni, pero entonces yo me quedé hablando con él y salió el tema de las prometidas, de las promesas, y todo eso. No sé cómo me acabó contando que él tenía una "novia" en su antiguo pueblo, se habían criado juntos e iban al mismo instituto. Cuando los cogieron para ir a distintas universidades ella lo dejó, le dijo que una relación a distancia no funcionaría, y que lo mejor sería seguir siendo sólo amigos. Sin embargo se ve que de pequeños él le prometió que se casaría con ella, y aunque fue una promesa absurda en ese momento, para él seguía siendo importante. Yo le dije que eso había sido hace mucho, que ella quizás ya ni lo recordaba, pero él me dijo que la esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta y que cumpliría su promesa. Akane-chan, a mi me gusta Yû-kun, por eso me puse triste. Ranma-kun me encontró en las gradas llorando e intentó animarme y me dijo que las promesas podían romperse… pero entonces pensé que yo no he tenido nunca novio, que no había besado nunca a nadie y que Yû-kun en cambio, seguramente había besado a esa chica y creí que no querría nunca nada con alguien tan infantil como yo. Luego Ranma-kun me confesó que él sí te había besado y me sentí aún peor porque creí que era rara por no haber besado nunca a nadie a mi edad. Me entraron más ganas de llorar y él vio que quería irme de allí pero me cogió del brazo y me obligó a sentarme. Luego ya apareció la loca y para que no me hiciera daño Ranma-kun me sujetó en brazos. Te juro que eso fue todo lo que sucedió Akane-chan.

\- Izumi-chan… no sabes cómo lo siento… cómo pude malpensar…

\- No es tu culpa Akane-chan, es normal, yo también me hubiera puesto celosa. Por cierto llámame Izu-chan porfi.

\- Está bien – le sonrió la peliazul - Izu-chan, ayer hablé con Ranma y pensamos en hacer un viaje este fin de semana contigo, con Yû-kun, y con dos de mis amigas para conocernos todos mejor. Puede ser un buen momento para que te acerques más a Yû-kun, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

\- ¡Sería genial! Cuenta conmigo, muchísimas gracias Akane-chan.

\- Y en cuanto a lo del beso… creo que debes saber que ayer… ayer fue la primera vez que Ranma y yo nos besamos – confesó tímida la peliazul.

\- ¿Ayer? Oh vaya, y yo os arruiné ese día… me sabe tan mal. Siempre meto la pata… Normal que Yû-kun siga enamorado de ella… nunca se fijará en mi…

-Tranquila Izu-chan… ya solucionaremos lo tuyo, y en cuanto a Ranma y a mi… la verdad es que al final el día no terminó nada mal – dijo sonriendo recordando su beso de buenas noches.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

…

Y Shampoo descubrió la guinda del pastel y se quedó igual jajaja. Supongo que en su cabeza eso es lo más normal puesto que ella se rije por sus propias leyes amazonas… Como podéis ver Izumi al final estaba interesada en Yû y a partir de ahora parece que ha encontrado una amiga en Akane. Ranma empieza a querer marcar territorio como marido de Akane, y ella parece aceptarlo, aix…

¿Os gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué creeis qué viene a continuación?

Mil millones de gracias a todos los que estáis siempre allí y también a todos los que habéis empezado ahora con la historia, me alegra muchísimo que aún hay quien se anima a leerla a pesar de tener ya 12 capítulos. Os agradezco enormemente los comentarios, follows, favorited, etc etc etc…

 **¡UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS!**

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Hola! Gracias a ti por leer la historia :) Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido leerla y sobre todo gracias por comentarla y pensar que los personajes mantienen su esencia. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sav21:** ¡Hola! Y bienvenida a la historia, me alegra que te animaras a aleerla y que te haya gustado hasta el momento… espero que siga siendo así. ¡Besos!

 **MissGamy:** Ohh tienes razón, pobre Akane siempre sufriendo por Ranma, aunque como mínimo en esta ocasión realmente no había hecho nada malo del de Ranma XD ¡Saludos a Argentina desde Los Angeles! Gracias por comentar :)

 **Amigo:** Amigo… yo no sé cómo lo haces, pero creo que fuiste tú quién adivino hace ya mucho que Izu se enamoraría de Yû… has sido de los pocos que lo ha visto, me da pena que para ti no haya sorpresas, lo adivinas todo XD Efectivamente Akane y Ranma intentan entenderse mejor y comportarse como marido y mujer, aunque a veces les cueste un poco. Como mínimo vemos el esfuerzo por parte de los dos :) Un abrazo!

 **Eliza tendo:** Elizaa mil gracias por seguir comentando, me alegra un montón que te guste la historia y la sigas capítulo a capítulo. Un abrazo!

 **Snorlax 345:** Jaja no entendí lo de que analfabeta es un insulto para Faisbuk XD ¿Quieres una mejor pareja para Shampoo? A mi la pareja Shampoo/Mousse nunca me gustó, no creo que ella mereciera a Mousse después de cómo lo ha tratado siempre, así que ya veremos con quién termina :P Igual con Ranma… naah, no creo jajaja.

Te deseo muchaa suerte y que no haya demanda de Kodachi al final :O Por cierto ya te mandé mi nombre por PM, pero por si no lo viste soy Eli :) ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **ElvisF231:** Jajaja uyy en ese caso no sé si lo leeré, me ponen muy nerviosa los mangas donde no sé si el prota acabará con quien yo quiero… así que imagino que ya es raro que me guste tanto Ranma XD Sip, acertaste con Shampoo… jaja si es que no puedo sorprenderos con nada, también adivinaste que Akane se puso celosa por algo que no tocaba. En cuanto a Ryan entiendo que no te caiga bien, aunque a mi me hace gracia XD En cuanto a Kuno, Kodachi y demás chalados de Nerima… ya veremos qué pasa con ellos jaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme y como siempre gracias por comentar! Ahh en cuanto a tu pregunta, intento publicar domingo y jueves, pero si tengo algo de tiempo antes como la mayoría de capítulos ya están hechos respondo los comentarios y publico en esos ratitos libres :)

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Gracias por tus palabras, poco a poco Ranma va aprendiendo a mantener la boca cerrada y a interactuar correctamente con su esposa :)

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Bueno Akane siempre ha sido un poco maníaca en ese sentido jaja, pasa del amor al enfado en un momento… como en el episodio del hilo rojo de Shampoo XD Jajaja me encantó lo de la alianza formada por un animal y un detergente… estos dos van a dar mucho de qué hablar jaja. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por comentar :)!

 **znta:** It was a matter of time that two of the most crazy people in Oskaka would use their craziness together against Ranma and Akane… Thanks for your comment!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** Jaja nada bueno puede salir de la unión entre Ryan y Shampoo… Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y comentarla, me alegra un montón saber que la sigues y que te gusta. Poco a poco tienes razón, tendrán que empezar a sincerarse con todos, aunque ya ves que no siempre sirve ara algo, a Shampoo le ha isod totalmente indiferente su matrimonio XD ¡Un abrazo!

 **xandryx:** ¡Hola xandryx! Siempre que puedo intento seguir el ritmo de publicación, es difícil a veces, pero sé que es la mejor manera de que no se pierda el hilo de la historia, gracias por apreciarlo :) He revisado varias veces el texto y creo que no hay modismos en esta ocasión, pero ua, es más difícil de lo que creía, hay cosas que no tenía ni idea que sólo se usaban en España, la verdad es que me está sirviendo para aprender mucho :) Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo. ¡Un abrazo para Medellin!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Elisa querida, tenías razón, Izu no es mala pobrecilla, ella no hará mal a la pareja parece, todo lo contrario a Ryan y Shampoo, ahora que son amigos a ver qué podemos esperar de este par. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario!

 **Escarlatta:** ¡Escarlatta! Oh ya viste que la pobre Izumi no tenía ninguna intención con Ranma… Creo que aquí verás un poco mejor por qué Akane lo perdonó tan rápidamente sin "ninguna" explicación, esa era su manera de demostrar que confía en Ranma, sin embargo no pudo evitar acudir a Izumi para saber toda la verdad jajaja. Jajaja está bien que tú quieras tu venganza, y en otras circunstancias seguramente Akane también lo hubiera querido (o querrá en un futuro :O) pero por ahora la pobre está trabajando en su temperamento. Aún nos queda Ryan para rato, así que tranquilo que Ranma también lo pasará mal jaja. ¡Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto!

 **noemib:** ¡Noemi! Com va? Com pots veure li han dit la veritat a Shampoo, però sembla que a ella li és igual si estan casats o no… em semblava el més natural tractant-se de Shampoo, per ella les seves lleis estan per damunt de la resta del món XD Ets de les poques que ha donat una oportunitat a Izumi, tenies raó la pobra és bona noia. Aquí has tingut un moment de bona nit, espero que t'hagi agradat, no han acabat dormint junts, però la intenció hi era… i el petó també :P Petons!

 **deliza22:** Bieeen me alegra que te hiciera feliz con el #RanmaChallenge, lo puse un poquitín complicado pero que eres tan fan como yo XD Yo también estoy disfrutando mucho de Desde esa noche, me alegra que te gusten las dos :) La verdad es que yo nunca entendí por qué Ryoga nunca acababa con Ukyo en el manga o anime, porque hubo muchos capñitulos en que eso era lo que insinuaban, supongo que hacer que ellos quedaran juntos eliminaba demasiada competencia para los protagonistas… no sé, a mi Akari me gusta, pero también me gusta la pareja de RyogaxUkyo. ¿Qué te pareció que Shampoo se quede igual al enterarse del matrimonio? ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri! Siento si te hice pasar un mal rato, como has visto efectivamente Izumi y Ranma no hicieron nada indebido. Ahora empiezan a sincerarse y a explicar que están casados, pero parece que a Shampoo por ejemplo eso le da igual :P ¡Un mega abrazo!

 **nancyricoleon:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Nancy, ya era hora de que se viera que empiezan a madurar, aunque lo hacen a su manera, creo que es importante per esta pequeña evolución. ¡Saludos!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¿Ah sii? Ni idea de EddieFox… soy una total ignorante en cuando al mundo de youtube y fanfics veo XD Uhh que te gusta Ryan jajaja a ver, guapo es, aunque un poco chalado también está para qué engañarnos jaja. ¿Qué pasó este sábado pasado? Espero que la semana esté yendo mejor, yo espero con ganas el jueves para ver tu actualización ^^ , El Reencuentro!Por cierto ¿Qué te pareció que la pobre y odiada Izumi estuviera enamorada del bueno de Yû? Uhh con lo que la odias ajaja. Por otro lado Shampoo se ha enterado de que están casados y se ha quedado igual igual, nunca cambiará. ¡Bueno un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto! Besos!

 **Alambrita:** jajajaja Como Ryan no hay ninguno. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

 **afrika:** Como me alegra que te gustara :) Jajaj a ver si después de este capítulo te cae mejor la pobre Izumi! jaja Se ve que a Shampoo le da igual que estén casados, ella hará de las suyas igual. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sosa07:** Ay qué bien volver a tenerte por aquí :) Jajaja tienes razón, la unión Ryan / Shampoo dará de qué hablar… pero si no sería todo muy aburrido :P ¡Un abrazo enorme para ti también!

 **Anna Gabrielle 1998:** ¡Hola Anna! Me encanta que sigas al día la historia, muchas gracias :) Espero poder actualizar a menudo para amenizarte los ratos libres que tengas estas vacaciones, espero que las disfrutes al máximo. ¡Un abrazo!

Fins aviat!


	13. Chapter 13

Ranma entró al gimnasio como de costumbre y se colocó delante de sus alumnos, hoy había llegado cinco minutos antes así que estuvo escuchando a sus aprendices que como siempre decían groserías varias sobre chicas. A él le hacía gracia ver como los chicos perdían la cabeza al hablar de tetas y culos, sí, ahora empezaba a tener ganas de estar con Akane de manera íntima, pero de ahí a pensar todo el día en eso y poner nota a las partes del cuerpo de las compañeras de clase había un abismo. Parecía que ese día los estudiantes estaban más alterados de lo normal, Ranma se extrañó y preguntó si había algún motivo en especial.

\- Oh sensei, sólo nos preguntamos si hoy también vendrá alguien a "calentarnos" – dijo el listillo del grupo.

\- No os entiendo, hoy sólo estaré yo… como siempre.

\- Es una pena, deberías buscarte una asistenta como Kobayashi-kun…

\- ¿Una asistenta? – preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

\- Sí, sí, el martes cuando faltaste Kobayashi-kun trajo a una tía que nos ayudó a estirar… lo que ella no sabe es que me puso a trabajar otro músculo también – todos los compañeros empezaron a reír por la broma soez del chaval.

\- Estáis fatal, las hormonas os tienen atontados.

\- No hables así de nosotros sensei, cuando tengas nuestra edad ya verás como te la pondrán dura todas las tías, en especial si están tan buenas como la del martes.

\- Deberíais tener más respeto por las chicas… - decía Ranma medio sonriendo al ver que en realidad eran como niños absurdos.

\- Ya me la imagino vestida de enfermera sexy, a cuatro patas en mi habitación- comentaba otro chico.

\- ¿Enfermera? – no podía ser ella, pensó el de la trenza.

\- Sí, sí, está en primero de enfermería, luego la buscamos.

\- ¿Cómo se llama por casualidad? – el corazón de Ranma empezó a palpitar lleno de rabia, como dijeran…

\- Akane algo… eh ¿tú también te la quieres tirar? Ponte en la cola sensei, porque todos los de aquí queremos tenerla bajo nuestros cuerpos sudada gritando nuestro nombr – el chico no pudo continuar porque de un salto Ranma lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo, lo estampó contra la pared y sin soltarlo ni disminuir su fuerza lo miró enfurecido.

\- Como vuelvas a hablar así de Akane te parto todos y cada uno de los asquerosos huesos que hacen que tu mierda de cuerpo ande…

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo! – Tomohisa corrió a separar a los chicos al ver como su trabajador amenazaba de tal manera a uno de sus alumnos – Ven a mi despacho. Ahora volvemos chicos, disculpadnos un momento.

Ranma soltó de mala gana al muchacho y siguió a su jefe hacia su despacho. Al llegar allí hizo una reverencia arrepentido y colocó sus manos juntas a modo de disculpa.

\- Perdóneme Tomohisa, he perdido los estribos, no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Ranma? Tú no eres así de agresivo.

\- Lo sé… no sé qué me pasó… estaban hablando de Akane, diciendo cosas horribles y se me fue la cabeza, no podía soportar que hablaran así de ella.

\- Oye chico, entiendo que te moleste que hablen de tu mujer de manera grosera, pero debes saber que no lo dicen en serio, hablan así de todas, simplemente están en la edad…

\- Perdón, no se repetirá.

\- Bien, la próxima vez sólo oblígales a cambiar de tema y ya está. Y si oyes comentarios de este tipo en la calle, pues allí ya puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras jaja, yo también les hubiera partido la cara si hablaran así de mi chica.

\- ¿Tiene novia Tomohisa?

\- Oh no… vivo para mi trabajo, aunque me gustaría vivir una historia como la vuestra.

\- Oiga, no me dijo que Akane lo había ayudado el martes.

\- Fue muy poco rato.

\- Me gustaría entrenarla para que ella también pueda dar clase, a chicas o niños claro. ¿Le parecería bien? Creo que a ella le haría ilusión trabajar aquí más adelante.

\- Claro Ranma, estaré encantado de teneros a los dos aquí, ya sabes que soy un gran fan de vuestro amor.

\- Deje de decir cosas como esa… no tiene que ver con amor – decía fucsia el pelinegro.

\- Deja de fingir que no te mueres por ella… Se ve a leguas.

\- No finjo… - dijo enfurruñado – bueno vuelvo a clase, me disculparé y les haré un entreno que los dejara deseando no haber hablado nunca mal de Akane.

…

Akane regresaba hacia su piso después de una agradable charla con Izumi, donde descubrió que a diferencia de lo que creía, la pobre chica estaba enamorada de Yû y no de su marido. Entendió por qué Ranma le había pillado tanto cariño tan rápido, era una chica muy simpática, muy amable y de algún modo se veía un poco como la hermana pequeña que Akane nunca tuvo, supuso que el de la trenza también la veía de esa manera. Pensando en él y en lo acontecido estos últimos días, decidió ir a visitar a su esposo al gimnasio, le quedaría poco para terminar su clase, pero ella se moría de ganas de ver cómo enseñaba a los alumnos. Con cuidado, cuando llegó al lugar se colocó detrás de la puerta y espió al grupo entrenar. No le hizo ninguna gracia comprobar que había una buena pandilla de chicas vestidas de animadoras animando como no a su querido Ranma. ¿Cómo lo hacía este chico para llamar siempre la atención de todos? Un poco molesta se quedó observando a su marido, que parecía no estar de muy buen humor. Estaba practicando una de las técnicas con uno de sus aprendices, y la verdad es que no le estaba dando tregua alguna. Los dos se colocaron uno frente al otro y se pusieron en posición de ataque. Parece que el joven Saotome había improvisado un pequeño combate donde según dijo "vamos a medir lo que habéis aprendido en estos meses" y luego sonrió de forma maligna. Oh cómo conocía Akane esa sonrisa, eso significaba que el pelinegro quería lucirse y demostrar que era mejor artista marcial que sus pobres estudiantes, aunque viéndolos mejor, se dio cuenta de que eran los mismos estúpidos del martes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Ranma les diera su merecido. El oponente del sensei se lanzó rápidamente sobre él intentando imitar su truco de las castañas, pero por mala suerte esa era una técnica que Saotome dominaba a la perfección y pudo esquivar todos y cada uno de los golpes con asombrosa facilidad. El muchacho no estaba dispuesto a rendirse así que lanzó una patada destinada a estamparse contra la cara de Ranma, pero él dio un salto y se colocó de cuclillas en la cabeza de su pupilo, provocando que cayera y quedara tendido en el suelo con un triunfante maestro haciendo el símbolo de victoria encima de él. Justo entonces todas las animadoras levantaron sus pompones y gritaron a coro una canción que le provocaron a Akane ganas de vomitar

-¡ A! ¡Dame una Erre, Dame una A, Dame una Ene, Dame una Eme, Dame una A. Mejor maestro sin igual. Guapo, fuerte y divertido, Ranma es el mejor partido, uuuhh!

Ranma miró a las chicas y les sonrió rascándose su nunca intentando parecer modesto cuando en realidad estaba orgullosísimo de él por dentro.

\- Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos el martes que viene.

\- Sí, sensei – los muchachos hicieron una reverencia para despedirse y agradecer la clase, hasta que uno de ellos vislumbró el azulado pelo de cierta chica.

\- Eh mirad, es la del martes – dijo en voz baja, aunque Ranma pudo escucharlo y giró su mirada para verla.

\- ¿Akane? ¿Qué haces ahí escondida?

\- Eh ah, nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y…

Tanto las animadoras como los alumnos los miraban atónitos, ¿sería que se conocían? pensaron todos. Ranma notó las miradas lascivas de sus estudiantes y Akane las miradas coquetas de todas las chicas con pompones, así que ambos, queriendo marcar el territorio y dejando claro que su pareja no estaba disponible a sus correspondientes rivales, se acercaron el uno al otro y se saludaron con un sincronizado y rápido beso en los labios. Fue tan natural y espontáneo que ambos se sonrojaron y separaron rápidamente cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. Su primer beso en público. Fue algo sumamente agradable y a la vez extraño. Un temible silencio se apoderó del gimnasio, chicos y chicas los miraban con la mandíbula abierta hasta el suelo, estaban muertos de celos y envidia hasta que el extraño sonido de un aplauso llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ohhh, por fin lo veo, es como ver el final de una peli o de un manga que nunca tuvo beso… ya puedo morir feliz – decía Tomohisa secándose una lágrima de felicidad que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ranma miró a Akane y cogió su mano, sin decir nada más ambos empezaron a correr hacia casa muertos de vergüenza y sonrojados a más no poder queriendo evitar cualquier posible conversación. Se habían besado delante de gente, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora para muchos ya era oficial… estaban juntos. Cada vez este matrimonio empezaba a parecerles más real, era una extraña sensación, entre agradable y aterradora a la vez. Agradable porque por fin podían demostrarse a su manera que se importaban y aterradora porque no sabían cómo continuar con todo eso, y sobre todo, no sabían si el otro estaba dispuesto a avanzar también.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción del edificio, todavía sin cruzar palabra, encontraron a Wataru, el portero, comiendo un suculento plato de fideos.

\- Eh Wasabi, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

\- Ranma sé más simpático con el señor Suzuki – reprochó la peliazul.

\- No pasa nada niña, ya me he acostumbrado a las impertinencias de tu "supuesto" marido.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó molesto el ojiazul.

\- Sólo digo que no está bien serle infiel a tu esposa – dijo sorbiendo la sopa del bol.

\- ¡Yo no le soy infiel!

\- Oh, pues tu otra novia te está esperando en tu casa.

\- ¿De quién habla señor? – preguntó alarmada Akane.

\- La agradable chinita de pelo lila me dio este delicioso plato a cambio de una copia de las llaves de vuestra casa. Dijo que era la prometida de Saotome.

\- ¿Y tú se las has dado viejo?

\- Por supuesto. Muchacho, paso muchas horas aquí, es la primera vez que alguien me da algo de comer… vosotros desagradecidos nunca me habéis regalado nada.

\- ¡Pero si yo le bajé un pastel para agradecerle el cambio de piso! – gritó Akane indignada.

\- ¿Eso era un pastel? Creí que era comida para mi perro y se lo di, luego el pobre estuvo días enfermo de la barriga, gracias.

\- Pobre perro… comer comida de Akane puede ser muy tóxico – dijo el de la trenza sintiendo lástima por el animal. La peliazul le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

\- Tú cállate y sube a echar a tu eterna prometida de mi casa.

Cuando llegaron al piso encontraron a Shampoo con el delantal de Akane sirviendo dos exquisitos platos de fideos y llevándolos hacia la mesa.

-¡Hola Ranma! Shampoo preparar deliciosa cena.

\- Qué bien Shampoo, estoy hambriento, huele genial.

\- Ranma ¿no irás a comerte eso no? – preguntó Akane levantando una ceja.

\- Claro, sería descortés no hacerlo además muero de hambre – respondió Ranma feliz de probar un buen plato de cena, su mujer se había estado esmerando… pero distaba mucho de cocinar "bien".

\- Puedo cocinar yo algo…

\- No te ofendas Akane, pero entre los platos de Shampoo y los tuyos… creo que prefiero… - el chico se calló mientras engullía un fideo y recapacitaba mejor sobre lo que estaba diciendo – quiero decir, que estás cansada, comamos lo que nos ha cocinado ella y ya está.

\- Eso Akane, dejar que yo cocinar para Ranma, él ser mi futuro marido.

\- Shampoo te ha quedado claro que estoy casado con Akane ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no significar nada, yo ya decir. Voy a seguir cuidándote para cuando tu divorciarte.

\- Ranma, haz lo que quieras, comiéndote su comida lo único que haces es confundirla más. Que os aproveche, yo no tengo hambre – dijo Akane yendo hacia su habitación decepcionada.

\- Aiya, ver, chica violenta ser muy mala esposa, Shampoo ser mejor – dijo cogiendo del brazo al chico mientras sonaba el portazo que la peliazul acababa de dar.

\- Oye… quizás es mejor que te vayas – susurró Ranma dejando los palillos en el plato.

\- ¿Qué pasar? ¿Estar malo?

\- No, es sólo que… quizás Akane tiene razón, quizás no está bien que coma esto si tanto le molesta. Ahora estoy casado con ella Shampoo, tienes que entenderlo.

\- No preocuparte por chica gorila, ella tener a su novio inglés, ella poder cocinarle a él.

\- Que no es su novio. Mira, te agradezco tu empeño, pero ya no puedes hacer estas cosas, ahora soy un hombre casado.

\- Tú acabarás casándote conmigo airen, quedarte claro. Esto no quedar así, yo volver otro día. Bye bye.

Ranma rebufó por la pesadez de la china, pero entendía la molestía de Akane, en parte, una pequeña vocecilla en el interior de su estómago le decía que si estaba loco por rechazar ese suculento plato. Se dirigió a la habitación de Akane, tímido abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en el escritorio muy concentrada.

\- Hey, ¿estás muy enfadada? – preguntó el chico con cuidado.

\- No – respondió seca como una hoja en otoño.

\- Ya se ha ido.

\- Qué pena.

\- Esto… venía a pedirte disculpas.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- He pensado en lo que has dicho y quizás, sólo quizás, tienes un poco de razón.

\- Vaya, por fin dices algo con sentido – decía ella sin levantar la vista de la libreta que tenía en frente.

\- Oye ya te he pedido perdón, no seas así.

\- Ok, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Oh sí, te perdono y que mañana vuelva a ser lo mismo… más de tres años así, si no son los platos de Shampoo, son los okonomiyakis de Ukyo y sino los banquetes de Kodachi… les das esperanzas a todas, incluso estando casado… estoy cansada de intentar cocinarte nada. A partir de mañana por mi puedes prepararte tu comida.

\- Que ya te pedí perdón, a partir de ahora sólo me comeré tus asquerosos platos.

\- ¡Ves! ¿Qué te cuesta ser más amable conmigo?

\- Soy amable contigo…

\- Sí, y luego lo estropeas todo diciéndome cosas hirientes.

\- ¡Sabes que tú también podrías ser mucho más simpática conmigo!

\- ¿Y qué he hecho yo para que digas eso?

\- ¿A parte de ponerte celosa a diario y gritarme idiota o pervertido? El dibujo que estás trazando ahora mismo – Akane miró la hoja que tenía delante y vio que había dibujado un monigote mal hecho con trenza, moscas alrededor, dientes de ogro y millones de garabatos con la palabra baka alrededor de él.

\- Pero si eres tú, no te molestes por ver un retrato tuyo – dijo ella más relajada.

\- Qué madura…

\- Oye Ranma, tienes que empezar a aclararte… sé que no pediste estar casado conmigo, pero lo estás… y me gustaría dejar de sentirme como una carga para ti y más como… como una esposa – el de la trenza sintió como una punzada en su corazón, sin saberlo con esas pequeñas cosas estaba hiriendo a su chica más de lo que creía.

\- Akane… nunca he sentido que fueras una carga para mi… he intentado ser un buen marido, en serio, pero todo esto es muy nuevo para mi… hay cosas que aún tengo que aprender, iré mejorando, lo juro.

\- Te perdono – dijo levantándose de la silla.

\- Ahora pídeme perdón tú por dibujarme tan feo– dijo Ranma sonriéndole a su esposa mientras colocaba su mano en su cabeza para alborotarle el pelo.

\- Bueno, nos perdonamos los dos y ya está – concluyó poniendo paz Akane.

\- Por cierto… he hablado con Tomohisa, le he dicho que te entrenaré para que cuando puedas enseñes tú también en el gimnasio, ¿te gustaría?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro, me haría muchísima ilusión! Gracias Ranma – dijo Akane muy contenta.

\- Y otro día no me escondas que le hiciste de asistente a mi jefe… he tenido que reñir a mis alumnos.

– Supongo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que eran unos… ya sabes, gilipollas.

\- Uhh Akane ha dicho una palabrota.

\- No seas niño… Hoy yo… fui a hablar con Izu-chan para disculparme con ella, me ha contado lo de Yû y le he dicho lo del viaje de este fin de semana.

\- Ah, genial, ¿entonces salimos el sábado por la mañana?

\- Sí, y regresamos el domingo por la noche, ya he llamado al hotel.

\- Estupendo, voy a ducharme. ¿Luego querrás ver una peli?

\- Sí – contestó feliz.

Ranma se giró para irse hacia el baño, pero Akane estiró su mano y delicadamente cogió la manga de la camisa de su marido para llamar su atención. Él se volteó confundido, entonces la peliazul continuó hablando sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

– He… he pensado que… con lo que ha pasado con Shampoo esta mañana… quizás es mejor, es mejor que duermas aquí…

\- ¿A-aquí? ¿En tu cama? – Ranma tragó saliva y señaló la cama de Akane de manera temblorosa.

\- Sí…

\- Es-está bien… ¿quieres que me convierta en chica ahora que voy a ducharme?

\- No hace falta… con-confío en ti.

\- ¿Nada de peluches en medio? – ella negó con la cabeza – está bien, dormiré contigo – dijo triunfante Ranma, vale había sido ella la que había sacado el tema, pero por fin volvería a dormir junto a su amada marimacho.

El momento en que decidieron ir a dormir fue de lo más incómodo, hasta ahora cuando habían dormido juntos lo habían hecho porque Ranma se había quedado frito en el colchón, no tuvieron que pasar por todo el típico proceso. Akane se introdujo debajo de las sábanas mientras Ranma seguía de pie mirándola de reojo, una vez ella ya estuvo rescostada él hizo lo mismo y se posicionó en la otra punta de la cama. Mirando cada uno hacia el lado opuesto, se dijeron un tímido buenas noches y apagaron la luz.

…

Despertar al lado de Ranma era de lo más raro, sobre todo cuando despertabas y te dabas cuenta de que tus manos reposaban encima de su abdomen y su brazo rodeaba tu cuello hasta agarrarte por el hombro. Akane no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, dormía abrazada a Ranma, en el mismo piso, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, y no, no estaba asustada. Lejos de enojarse como hubiera hecho meses atrás, podía decirse que estaba feliz. Era extraño como sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, cómo empezó a notar que quería más de él, quería que por fin pudieran actuar como marido y mujer, no en un sentido indecente malpensados, ¿o sí? Solamente quería demostrarse y demostrarle que le importaba. ¿Y qué si aún no habían confesado sus sentimientos? Estos pequeños gestos demostraban más que esas dos palabras juntas que tiempo atrás creyó escuchar en Jusenkyo. Sin embargo la vergüenza podía con ella, no estaba preparada para que él lo supiera, para que él pudiera ver lo vulnerable que ella se sentía entre sus brazos, aún había problemas que solucionar, prometidas a las que apartar y nuevas pretendientas a las que ahuyentar.

Sin cambiar su posición se repetía que "sólo 2 minutos más", se decía a sí misma disfrutando de la tierna situación en la que descansaba. Esperaba que él no la pillara así, si lo hiciera seguramente su mazo saldría a trabajar para poder desdecir cualquier insulto que él pudiera lanzarle, alguno al más puro estilo Saotome, como por ejemplo: "¡Quita tus brazos de mi barriga marimacho!" o "¡Apártate, dije que no quería tocarte ni con un palo!" Definitivamente debían trabajar en su confianza y en su orgullo para poder llegar hasta donde ella quería, pero por ahora, disfrutaría en silencio de estos pequeños detalles.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Ranma llevaba también unos minutos despierto, lo disimuló muy bien aunque hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan nervioso, ¿dónde estaba Tortu-chan cuando más lo necesitaba? Igual lo de las barreras peluchiles no habría sido tan mala idea… De acuerdo, amanecer con Akane abrazados como ahora era un placer que quería repetir, pero no si después de eso seguían un conjunto de golpes y patadas acompañadas de un doloroso "¡Pervertido!". Está bien, Ranma empezaba a querer algo más con ella, algunos besos por aquí, algunos toqueteos por allá ¡basta! Él no era ningún pervertido, se repetía mentalmente. Por ahora se contentaba con poder dormir con ella y si ocurría sin querer como esa misma noche, abrazarla. Como le gustaba sentir el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa tan cerca de él, sentía que así la podía proteger, que así ella estaba a salvo, que ningún loco vendría a secuestrarla, desde luego amanecer junto a su querida marimacho sólo le aportaba ventajas.

A estas alturas esa situación era absurda, los dos estaban despiertos y ninguno movía un sólo milímetro de su cuerpo para que el otro no lo notara… sin embargo los dos se habían percatado a la perfección de que su compañero estaba ya despierto. Sus respiraciones eran distintas y sus músculos estaban más tensos, y siendo como son ambos pensaron en lo mismo, "tú disimula y deja que crea que estás durmiendo". El reloj seguía avanzando y ninguno de los dos parecía ceder… Akane empezaba a impacientarse, como la cosa se alargara mucho más llegarían tarde a clase. A Ranma eso le era igual, para qué engañarnos. Cansada ya de esperar que su marido hiciera alguna acción dijo sin apartar sus manos del cuerpo del de la trenza y sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

\- Llegaremos tarde… - confesó sonrojada.

\- Pues muévete – dijo él entreabriendo un ojo con miedo al golpe que creía sería inminente.

\- Muévete tú primero.

\- ¿Nos movemos a la de tres?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Uno…

\- Dos…

\- Tres.

Avergonzados ambos se separaron y sin cruzar miradas cogieron caminos separados. Ella fue a la cocina a preparar cereales y él se fue a su habitación a buscar la ropa que usaría. Lo que ninguno de los dos pudo ver fue la extensa sonrisa que ahora adornaba la cara de los dos jóvenes.

CONTINUARÁ

…

¡Hola, hola! Nuevo capítulo, y vaya uno, este me llevo rato escribirlo, pasa un poco de todo… pero lo que más me gustan son las conversaciones entre Akane y Ranma, y también el cabreo de Ranma con sus alumnos, para qué engañarnos. ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí ^^

Gracias por las reviews, follows, favorited y lecturas, de veras, qué ilusión me hace recibir notificaciones… ya llevamos más de 200 comentarios en tan sólo 12 capítulos, esto es una pasada indescriptible y todo un record para mi :) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Hoy os respondo más rápido porque me falta el tiempo, esta semana ha sido de locos, pero he querido responder todas vuestras reviews para agradeceros el esfuerzo que hacéis al dejar vuestro comentario.

 **¡Abrazos para todos!**

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras :)! Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Liyun bash:** ¡Hola y bienvenid a la historia! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y de que vayas a seguirla. ¡Un abrazo!

 **anymary79:** Jajaja pronto llegará una pelea de gatas, a ver si sabéis entre quien… jajaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Annabf1982:** Hola Anna! Quina il·lusió veure un comentari teu :) Jo també li he tingut mania a la pobra Shampoo de sempre, una part de mi creu que és un gran personatge, i una altra part vol que se'n vagi ben ben lluny i deixi en pau al Ranma XD Per saber com serà el viatge queda poc… un parell de capítols :P Si hi anirà Nanami o no… ja no t'ho puc dir jaja. T'ha agradat aquest cap? Espero que sí. Aix quines ganes tinc ja d'anar cap a BCN, queda res, que bé, i si fa caloreta millor que millor jaja. Una abraçada gegant :)

 **Anna Gabrielle 1998:** Así que tú eres Gaby! No tenía ni idea, ahora ya no estaré triste si veo que Gaby deja de comentar :) ¿Qué quieres decir con LEL :O?

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ¿este te gustó también? ¡Un beso enorme Gaby!

 **deliza22:** Ay qué ilusión me hizo tu frase "emoción nivel lector fiel", gracias por seguir de esta manera la historia, me alegra un montón. Yo también odio a Shampoo, sé que es un personaje esencial para el manga, pero estaríamos mejor sin ella XD Pobre Ranma, yo también espero que no tarde 50 años en explorar su primera vez jajaja, seguro que no… Akane tendrá que ver su encanto masculino tarde o temprano. Como siempre agradezco enormemente tus comentarios. Un abrazo enormeee!

 **Snorlax 345:** Como me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior :) Espero que con el capítulo de hoy tengas nuevas dudas, nuevas preguntas y también nuevas respuestas. En cuanto a Ukyo-Ryoga… me temo que en esta ocasión seré fiel al manga y tal y como visteis Ryoga seguirá su relación con Akari (por ahora), mantendré la voluntad de Rumiko en cuanto a esta pareja :P Aunque sí que anuncio que habrá otras parejas inesperadas…

Estoy de acuerdo en que Shampoo merece ser feliz también, aunque como te dije no con Mousse, me gusta que pienses igual que yo en cuanto a estos dos :) Me gustó que te compararas con Yû, es gratificante ver que puedes crear personajes con lo que sentirte identificado, me alegraste mucho :D

Tus palabras siempre me animan, un abrazo enorme Edgar ;)

 **ELIZA TENDO:** Uee qué alegría que decidas seguir la historia hasta que la termine, espero que te siga gustando siempre igual! Espero que los deberes pasen rápido y no sean demasiado aburridos. ¡Saludos!

 **afrika:** Jajaja ¿Crees que Akane se atrevirá a partirle la cara a Shampoo? Creo que es demasiado buena… mira que en ocasiones en el anime o manga quería meterme yo ahí dentro y gritar: ¡Akane espavila joder, patéale la cara y déjale claro que Ranma es tu hombre! Pero nunca sucedió… aunque para eso están los fics ¿no? jaja para que pase lo nunca pasó… ¡Un abrazo Afrika!

 **noemib:** Noemii jo sóc feliç perquè ets feliç gràcies al fic! Volies que dormissin junts i aquí ho tens! Els ha costat, però Akane és massa llesta i ha sabut aprofitar l'ocasió :P Em va fer gràcia que tu sí veiessis les bones intencions de Izu-chan :) jajaja que et faci repelús el Ryan m'encanta, és un personatge guapo, però extremadament pesat i pedant… està una mica basat en una persona rel que vaig coneixer fa anys XD pobre XD Ja em diràs si has gaudit dels apropaments d'avui :) Espero que passis una setmana genial. Molts petons amiga meva!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Más besos en este capítulo también uee jaja club de fans oficial de los besos de Ranma y Akane YA! Jaja me sabe mal que hubiera una historia con una malvada Izumi… en este fic ella es más bien una aliada de Akane y una amiga para Ranma, que ya le tocaba al pobre tener alguna que no fuera detrás de él a lo Ukyo jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Amigo:** Mira amigo, de verdad no diré en qué estás en lo cierto otra vez, pero sí te diré que has dicho algo que ya he escrito en alguno de los futuros capítulos, así que touché. Shampoo está loca, aquí, en el manga, en China y en Japón jaja, no se librarán de ella tan fácilmente pero bueno, parece que Ranma empieza a entender que no puede seguir dándole esperanzas… ¿Te gustó el cap? ¡Un abrazo amigo!

 **yessi-chibi:** Jajaja espero que no sean 5 años de castidad… espero que Akane se desate antes jaja. En cuanto a los celos de Akane, aunque empieza a controlarlos… yo creo que siempre será un poco injusta y pensará que Ranma tiene parte de culpa, y en parte tiene razón, si él dejara de dar esperanzas a las otras todo cambiaría… pero bueno para esto está este fic, para que las cosas cambien :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Alambrita:** Shampoo y Kodachi deberían estar encerradas en el manicomio desde hace tiempo jajaja.

 **znta:** It seems Shampoo doesn't give a sh** about their current situation, but it looks like Ranma is starting to realize that he should stand for Akane instead of giving hopes to Shampoo. Thanks for your comments!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Bieen jaja, ves Izu-chan no era tan mala chica… En cuanto a Ryan y Shampoo entiendo que no te gusten jaja, son graciosos pero odiosos. ¿Qué opinas de Tomohisa por cierto? ¡Un abrazo Haruri!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Carlos! Qué ilusión tus comentarios, pues sí la verdad, deberían haber mentido y dicho que esperaban trillizos jajaja. En cuanto al viaje quedan un par de capítulos para ver cómo será y qué pasará… Y lo que comentas de la madurez… creo que hay una parte fingida y otra real, jaja están luchando para hacerse mayores, pero les cuesta lo suyo ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Amiga mía! ¿Quién es Desiree-Chan (o Desiree)? Me dejas intrigada jajaja. Como te expliqué en la review de DEN "pasarse algo por el forro" es una frase muy coloquial que uso muy a menudo XD ¿Qué te pareció cómo defendió Ranma a Akane? Por fin volvió a aparecer tu favorito, Scruffy.

Jajaja la verdad es que yo también siento atracción por algunos villanos, aunque más que por villanos por personajes bordes o ariscos, rollo Vegeta XD A mi aún no me ha pasado lo de borrar un fic, pero creo que me volvería loca porque en agosto mi pc murió y con él mis borradores de todos los fics. Ya me leí el one-shot, ya lo había leído! me había gustado pero no sé si había dejado review o no… ¡Bueno espero que disfrutaras de este Capítulo. Abrazos y besos enormeeess!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Shampoo no cambia, no… pero parece que Ranma quiere dejarle claro que ahora está con Akane. Por ahora como ves se están fortaleciendo como pareja, así que costaría que sucediera algo tan comprometido como para separarlos. ¡Saludos!

 **IBM-MATH:** Uy me asusté al leer qué mal… pensé que no te había gustado el capítulo! Actualizada queda la historia. ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!

Fins aviat!


	14. Chapter 14

Akane llegó a la universidad con una gran sonrisa, después de despertar en brazos de Ranma no había nada que pudiera arruinarle el día, ¿verdad? Oh, pero cuán equivocada estaba nuestra querida peliazul. A pesar de la alegría que le provocó ver que ella no estaba asustada por dormir al lado de Ranma y ver que él la rodeaba con su brazo sin ningún insulto añadido no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto de disgusto cuando durante el recreo escuchó a Nanami acercarse hacia ellas. No es que la odiara, pobre chica, no se parecían en nada y tampoco sabía que Ranma era suyo, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto desagrado hacia su liberal y ególatra personalidad.

Estaba decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con el sinsentido de seguir escondiendo su matrimonio con Ranma a su extravagante "amiga". No estaba preparada para escucharle decir nada más sobre él, ni las ganas que tenía de tenerlo en la cama ni lo fiera que podría ser como amante, si alguien tuviera que llegar a descubrir eso, esa sería ella y sólo ella. Y sí, estaba confirmándose que empezaba a aceptar la idea de que tarde o temprano, algún día quizás todavía lejano, compartiría su primera vez con él. Y por eso no quería oír de la boca de Nanami, Shampoo o quién fuera cualquier insinuación de que querían tener sexo con él. A partir de ahora ella empezaría a demostrar que ella era tan sexy y guapa como cualquier otra, haber notado que no le era del todo indiferente a su chico también la ayudó a tomar esta determinación.

La morena llegó corriendo hacia ellas con una gran noticia, que sorprendentemente nada tenía que ver con el de la trenza. Por lo visto unas amigas suyas del club de arte le habían contado que desde hacía un par de clases tenían a un modelo de lo más trabajado. Se trataba de un chico musculoso, guapo, con frondoso cabello negro y grandes ojos azules, según palabras textuales, era todo un Adonis del siglo XX. Nanami no podía perderse tal espectáculo, necesitaba ver y confirmar si el hombre del que hablaban era tan asombroso como ellas decían. Les pidió a las chicas que la acompañaran en su nueva aventura para descubrir si el nuevo modelo era merecedor de sus caricias. Natsuki y Yumiko no tenían nada que perder, al fin y al cabo eran dos muchachas universitarias a las que no les importaba disfrutar de las vistas de un buen cuerpo masculino, después de todo las dos estaban solteras y no hacían daño a nadie, no estaban desesperadas como Nanami, pero no desperdiciaban una buena oportunidad. Akane por otro lado no estaba demasiado segura de si era correcto ir a espiar a un pobre chico que estaba haciendo su trabajo, así que les dijo a sus amigas que las pillaría en unos minutos ya que ella primero quería ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca.

Así pues las tres muchachas corrieron hacia el edificio de la facultad donde se daban las clases del club de arte. Llegaron y en silencio se colocaron a espiar por la puerta, se trataba de una de esas clases organizadas por gradas, como si se tratara de un pequeño anfiteatro, y parece ser que los artistas hoy debían pintar a un hombre desde detrás porque su modelo estaba colocado de espaldas a todos los alumnos. Desde allí podían observar un cuerpo semidesnudo, el chico estaba tan sólo cubierto por una tela blanca que cubría sus partes nobles y sus muslos. Tenía una melena negra frondosa y algo larga que cubría su nuca y parte de sus hombros. Las chicas suspiraron, desde luego los músculos de ese hombre no eran normales, se notaba que los trabajaba a diario y que llevaba años entrenándose.

Cuando la clase terminó pocos minutos después de la llegada de las chicas, el modelo vislumbró a las muchachas en la puerta, rápidamente se tapó bien como pudo y se trenzó el pelo a toda prisa hasta llegar donde ellas estaban.

Nanami reconoció al chico sólo verlo cuando se giró, y Natsuki y Yumiko también.

\- ¡Es Ranma! – gritó Nanami.

\- Lo veo… - respondió muy confundida la del pelo rosado algo avergonzada por haber suspirado por el cuerpo del marido de su amiga.

\- Por fin voy a poder hablar con él, viene hacia aquí. ¿Estoy guapa? – preguntó la exuberante morena.

\- Eh, ah, sí… - dijo Yumiko mirando a Natsuki con cara de no saber qué hacer.

\- Hola chicas… esto… ¿no está Akane con vosotras?

\- Ahora ve-vendrá… - respondieron las dos.

\- Hola Ranma-kun, soy Nanami Oka, encantada – dijo con voz seductora aleteando sus pestañas.

\- Oh encantado… ¿eres amiga de Akane también? – preguntó nervioso el chico, lo habían pillado haciendo de modelo y ese era su secreto, seguro que ellas se lo contaban a su esposa.

\- Sí, ¿puedo saber de qué conoces a Aka-chan?

\- ¿Cómo que de qué la conozco?- preguntó extrañado el de la trenza - Soy su pro…

\- Es su profesor de arte – dijo rápido Natsuki para intentar salvar a su amiga. Ranma la miró con desaprobación.

\- ¿Profesor de arte? Qué callado se lo tenía Aka-chan… oye Ranma-kun yo también quiero clases.

Justo en ese instante llegó la peliazul y todas las miradas se centraron en ella, pero ella sólo podía observar asombrada el diminuto atuendo de su marido que se encontraba hablando con sus amigas y con su temible rival.

\- ¿Ranma? – preguntó dudosa Akane.

\- ¡Aka-chan! Eres una pillina… mira que no decirme que Ranma-kun es tu profe de arte… aunque bien mirado lo necesitas, tus dibujos en anatomía dan pena.

\- ¿Mi profesor…? – dijo la joven Saotome sin entender nada. Sus dos amigas le hacían señas para que les siguiera el rollo.

\- Oh sí Akane, resulta que soy tu profesor, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nada más que eso! Casi desconocidos que tienen una relación de profesor y alumna… - decía Ranma rabioso al saber que su esposa le había ocultado a su amiga que era su prometido o marido, ¿acaso ella se avergonzaba de él?

\- Vaya pro-fe-sor – dijo Akane con más rabia todavía al descubrir que su marido iba casi desnudo haciendo de modelo – no sabía que posaba para las clases de arte… ¿será que así liga con más chicas? - Ambos se miraban fijamente fulminándose con la mirada.

\- Oye Ranma-kun… sé que estás prometido y eso… pero ¿crees que a tu prometida le importaría que fuéramos tú y yo a tomar algo? – dijo Nanami, Ranma la miró sonriendo sabiendo que podría disfrutar de eso.

\- Mmmm, no sé, ¿tú qué dices Akane? ¿Crees que a mi prometida le haría gracia que fuera con esta chica a tomar algo?

\- No creo que sea adecuado profesor… ¿qué pensaría la gente de ti? – respondía apretando los puños con fuerza la peliazul. Natsuki y Yumiko miraban de un lado para otro como si fuera un partido de tenis, no sabían decir quién de los dos estaba más enfadado.

\- Nah, yo creo que no le molestara… total mi prometida no está aquí, nunca se enterará – dijo Ranma mirando acusadoramente a su esposa.

\- ¡Genial Ranma-kun! ¿Tienes libre ahora? Yo no tengo clase ya hasta las 4.

\- Perfecto, tengo que ir al gimnasio a las 3 hoy, así que podemos tomar algo un rato hasta entonces Nanami. ¿Qué te parece Akane?

\- Por mi haz lo que te dé la gana… pero olvídate de nuestra clase - dijo disimulando con el aura roja a su alrededor.

Como no podía ser de otra manera Ryan llegó y se percató de la presencia de su querida peliazul. Se acercó hacia ellos y se unió a la conversación.

-¡Akane-chan, preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Ryan-kun, bueno… he estado mejor – decía intentando esconder su enojo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Ranma-kun y yo vamos a tomar algo, soy Nanami Oka por cierto. ¿Tú eres?

\- Ryan Watanabe, futuro novio de Akane-chan.

\- Oh pero Aka-chan está prometida con Raryoku – dijo Nanami de manera comprensiva.

\- ¿Raryoku? – preguntó Ranma alucinando, Ryan ya le había mencionado días atrás este nombre, y ahora esta chica también hablaba de él ¿quién demonios era?

\- Sí, es un nombre que viene de un pueblo del norte. Jaja, qué curioso no había caído que los dos estáis prometidos con otras personas.

\- Muy curioso Nanami-chan… - dijo Akane irónica rolando los ojos, tenía que pasarle esto justo hoy que estaba dispuesta a contar la verdad.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no nos unimos Akane-chan y yo a vuestra cita? Algo así como una cita doble – dijo Ryan creyendo tener la idea del año. Akane sonrió de manera triunfante, a este juego podían jugar dos.

\- Qué dices Ranma, ¿crees que a mi prometido le importará que vaya con Ryan-kun?

\- Supongo que a Raryoku o cómo se llame le dará igual lo que haga o deje de hacer una marimacho como tú.

\- ¡Decidido pues! Vístete Ranma-kun y vayamos a tomar un café.

Los cuatro salieron de la universidad y se dirigieron hacia un bar no muy lejano de estilo vintage que imitaba a las panaderías francesas de los años 20 y 30. Era un sitio muy agradable, que olía fenomenal, el típico olor de croissant recién salido del horno se mezclaba con el dulce aroma de una taza de humeante chocolate caliente. Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa, Nanami al lado de Ranma, frente suyo Akane y a su costado Ryan. Empezaron bien, teniendo una conversación de lo más trivial y amena, tonterías de los estudios, algún anécdota universitario o de la infancia, podría decirse que incluso el joven matrimonio estaba disfrutando de esa cita doble, sólo que las parejas estaban invertidas. Ranma juraría que en algunos momentos Ryan había sido incluso gracioso y Akane podría afirmar que Nanami parecía una chica de lo más adorable e indefensa hasta el momento. Todo cambió cuando la morena se acercó demasiado al de la trenza para que probara un poco de su cupcake, sin que él pudiera reaccionar ella puso un trozo del pastelito en la boca de Saotome provocando que parte del frosting quedara repartido alrededor de los labios del chico. En un rápido gesto Nanami recogió los restos de chocolate con su dedo índice y luego lo degustó lamiéndolo con su propia lengua. Ranma se sonrojó al extremo por el atrevimiento de la chica, y Akane apretó los puños con rabia y celos y dirigió su mirada hacia su tiramisú para evitar ser descubierta.

\- Akane-chan, qué buena pinta tiene tu pastelito – dijo Ryan probando un trozo con su cuchara – mmm delicioso, como tú.

\- Oh, ah, qué cosas dices Ryan-kun – comentó avergonzada la peliazul, el de la trenza los miró de reojo enarcando las cejas con desagrado.

\- Ranma-kun, creo que deberías probar mi pastel, seguro que no te arrepentirás – siguió Nanami seductora dándole una clara segunda intención a la palabra pastel.

\- Oh, oh, ahm… ahora no… no creo que pueda – decía el pelinegro moviendo las manos nervioso en frente de él.

\- Nanami-chan, deberías ser más cortés con alguien que está prometido.

\- Vamos Aka-chan… si tú estás flirteando con Ryan-kun que da gusto y también estás prometida… no hay nada de malo en esto.

\- Akane no está flirteando con nadie – dijo serio el joven Saotome.

\- Tranquilo Ran-ma-kun – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia él Nanami – tu alumna sabe lo que hace, tu preocúpate por ser un buen sensei conmigo – acabó susurrando de manera sexy en su oreja.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Apártate de mi marido ahora mismo! – gritó Akane.

\- ¡Por fin! Te ha costado admitirlo eh… - dijo Ranma sonriendo triunfante.

\- ¿Estabas jugando conmigo para ver cuánto tardaba en confesarlo?

\- ¡Claro! Ya me dirás por qué tienes que esconder que soy tu marido o prometido o lo que sea.

\- Tengo mis motivos.

\- Y uno de tus motivos se llama Raryoku ¿no?- preguntó Ranma desconfiado.

Nanami y Ryan veían esa pelea atónitos, ¿qué cojones estaba pasando? ¿Marido? ¿De qué hablaban? Estaba claro por esa disputa que esos dos eran mucho más que profesor y alumna, que se conocían y que tenían la confianza suficiente como para hablarse así. Akane miró a sus dos amigos avergonzada, no sabía cómo había llegado todo esto tan lejos, y como siempre, no sabía cómo había acabado involucrando a dos "inocentes" en este enredo… si hubiera simplemente dicho la verdad desde un principio nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, Ranma tenía un don para que personas ajenas a su relación se vieran afectadas por sus absurdas riñas, como cuando su marido engañó a Ryoga para conseguir el jabón que impedía su transformación y ella tuvo que ir a una cita con él o cuando ella misma fingió estar ya alegremente casada con Ranma para que Ukyo se fuera de su casa con todo el problema de la salsa de 10 años que Saotome había destrozado siendo un niño.

\- ¿Puede alguien explicarnos qué pasa aquí? – dijo Nanami colocando sus brazos en cruz.

\- Nanami-chan, lo siento mucho, te mentí en su momento y ya no supe cómo decirte la verdad. Estoy casada con Ranma desde antes de empezar la universidad… el día que nos conocimos hablaste de él, me puse celosa y no me atreví a decirte cuál era mi relación con él. Lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¿Qué estás casada con Saotome?

\- Sí…

\- Vaya, vaya, cada vez me caes mejor Aka-chan… qué bien hiciste en no decírmelo, ahora esto se pone más interesante, mi debilidad son los hombres casados y si Ranma ya se me hacía apetecible antes de saberlo ahora lo es el triple, no te lo tomes como nada personal, tú me encantas – a la peliazul se le caía una gota de sudor por la sien… esto no estaba pasando y ella preocupada por si se enfadaba "su amiga".

\- ¡Lo ves pingüino! Te dije que Akane era mía… ahora ya sí puedes apartarte de ella – Akane se ruborizó al escuchar como Ranma decía que era suya en un frase de lo más posesiva.

\- Ranma, ¿crees que soy tonto? Sé que es un matrimonio impuesto y que tú eres un traidor alejado de la caballerosidad y la galantería, Akane-chan merece algo mejor, su padre no hizo un buen trabajo encontrándole marido, pero no os preocupéis, mi padre tiene a los mejores abogados del mundo, el divorcio no será cosa difícil querida Akane-chan.

\- Nadie está hablando de divorciarse…

\- Oh, pero lo harás en unos meses, cuando me conozcas mejor.

\- ¿Es que ya nadie se toma en serio el matrimonio? – dijeron a la vez Ranma y Akane confundidos por la reacción de esos dos locos.

\- No – respondieron al unísono Nanami y Ryan, el joven matrimonio cayó de espaldas.

…

Después de esa especie de cita Ranma fue al gimnasio y Akane tuvo que terminar un trabajo con algunos de sus compañeros. Más tarde regresó hacia casa algo confundida por todo lo sucedido, por un lado estaba enfadada porque Ranma le había ocultado que hacía de modelo en algunas clases de arte, no entendía cómo él podría haber hecho algo así a sus espaldas, en realidad no era nada grave, no es como si se estuviera prostituyendo, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que otras chicas babearan así por el cuerpo expuesto de su marido. Cada vez empezaba más a pensar que sólo lo quería para ella, empezó a preguntarse cuándo se había vuelto tan posesiva con él… Por otro lado, ella sabía que había obrado mal, sabía que Ranma estaría furioso porque ella había ocultado que él era su prometido o esposo a su amiga y a Ryan, ella tenía un buen motivo, o eso creía, pero él no lo sabía. Decidió ir hacia el piso y prepararle algo agradable para cuando él llegara.

El de la trenza salió de dar su entrenamiento con un sentimiento también encontrado, estaba enfadado con Akane por haber mantenido su relación en secreto cuando habían acordado decir que estaban prometidos. ¿Es que se avergonzaba de él? Quizás Akane no llevaba tan bien su maldición como él creía. Una de las cosas que más le preocupaban era que ella pensara que estaba casada con un bicho raro, ella le repetía que su maldición era parte de él y que lo aceptaba tal cual era, pero siempre había aquella pequeña duda en el corazón de Ranma. Otra cosa que lo estaba alarmando era ese maldito Raryoku del que todo el mundo hablaba, ¿quién mierdas era ese tipo que Akane decía era su prometido? Meditó un rato para calmar su enfado, seguramente ella también estuviera molesta con él por no hablarle de su segundo trabajito, pero en esta ocasión él ganaba, lo que Akane había hecho era cien veces peor, pensaba. Además, sería injusto que nadie más pudiera disfrutar de su esculpido cuerpo, trabajar en pro del arte era algo a ser alabado y no castigado, y todos sabían que su cuerpo era toda una obra de arte. Aunque en realidad él sí tenía un buen motivo que lo llevó a aceptar ese trabajo extra.

Con paso cansado por el fastidioso día entró al apartamento y Akane lo recibió cohibida, algo apagada y con desanimo invitó a Ranma a sentarse en el sofá para hablar. Él accedió pero le dijo que primero se tomaría una ducha. Una vez aseado se sentó junto a su esposa que nerviosa reposaba en la sala de estar.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- De varias cosas, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero pelear.

\- Bien porque yo tampoco, estoy demasiado cansado para eso.

\- Siento lo de Nanami-chan y Ryan-kun Ranma… ha sido todo un malentendido.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi? – soltó sin tapujos y sin mirarla.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya lo has oído ¿qué si te avergüenzas de mi? – preguntó con aire dolido.

\- Claro que no, no es por eso que les escondí que eres mi marido.

\- Entonces no entiendo. ¿Es por Raryoku? Te juro que como lo encuentre lo mataré… - Akane dudó unos minutos y luego procesó lo que él decía, no pudo evitar reír - ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?

\- Raryoku no existe Ranma… me lo inventé cuando me preguntaron tu nombre.

\- ¿Entonces es que no te gusta mi nombre y me lo cambiaste?

\- Arg, déjame explicarme ¿si? Y no me interrumpas por favor, es demasiado vergonzoso – confesó ruborizada – Verás, el primer día de clase conocí a Nanami-chan, lo primero que dijo era que tú le habías gustado, que te había visto no sé dónde y que lo único que sabía era que estabas prometido con alguna chica. Justo entonces yo quise decirle que era yo tu prometida, pero ella empezó a decir que seguro que estabas con alguna chica preciosa, exuberante, sexy… todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo, y me sentí inferior, pensé que se reiría de mi y que creería que yo no merezco ser tu esposa – decía empezando a acumular peligrosas lágrimas en sus ojos – luego todo se fue complicando y ya no supe cómo decirle la verdad, llegó Ryan-kun y Natsuki-chan y Yumiko-chan siguieron con este cuento, y la bola se hizo más grande y no supe pararlo. Lo siento Ranma, lo siento – dijo Akane tapándose la cara mientras lloraba.

Ranma no dijo nada, las palabras no eran lo suyo, pero se le rompió el corazón al ver a su esposa tan triste y sobre todo haber escuchado que ella se sentía inferior, no era para nada inferior a ninguna de las otras. Cogió a su mujer por las muñecas e hizo que reposara sus manos en sus piernas, con gran cuidado retiró las lágrimas de Akane con su pulgar. Después apartó un mechón de su pelo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella lo miraba dudosa y él le regaló la sonrisa más tierna que jamás había visto. Posicionó su mano derecha en la nuca de su chica y la empujó con suavidad para que se acercara a él hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura del pecho de su marido. Con el otro brazo rodeó delicadamente su cintura y finalmente depositó un protector beso en la frente de su amada. La peliazul no se separó ni un centímetro de él, sólo podía parpadear ante la sorpresa de esa acción. Entonces no pudo aguantar más las emociones que llevaba rato y tiempo reprimiendo y lloró a pleno pulmón entre los fuertes brazos de su marido que dulcemente le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando ya estuvo un poco más calmada se separó de él y continuó.

\- Hay… hay algo más – decía ella pasando la manga de su blusa por la mejilla para secársela.

\- Dime.

\- Quise hacer un pastel para pedirte perdón, pero en lugar de azúcar usé sal y ahora es incomestible – decía mirando a Ranma haciendo pucheros, en ese momento Ranma sintió todo el amor que tenía por ella golpearle el pecho, verla tan vulnerable, tan frágil le encogió el alma. Agarró las piernas de Akane y en un rápido movimiento la sentó encima de él, sobre sus muslos, como cuando los niños le piden un regalo a Papá Noel.

\- Ranma… - susurró ella sin entender.

\- Akane, no pasa nada, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Que te has dado cuenta de tu error, ¡lo has probado! Has adivinado que el pastel estaba salado, por primera vez has visto dónde has fallado, la próxima vez sé que te fijarás mejor en si pones sal o azúcar. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Al escuchar eso Akane se tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía sentirse más feliz por lo que acababa de decir Ranma, él tenía razón, ella estaba mejorando. Se quedaron un rato abrazados en el sofá, ella sentada en su regazo rodeándolo por el cuello, él sujetándola por la cintura rojo como un tomate. Nunca se habían permitido el lujo de simplemente disfrutar así de su compañía, de abrazarse y pasar así el tiempo, y la verdad es que era de lo más agradable. Al cabo de unos minutos, y cuando ella ya estuvo más relajada preguntó lo obvio.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ya por qué haces de modelo?

\- Ahm… sobre eso… mira Akane, te seré sincero… sólo con lo del gimnasio no nos llegaba para pagar los 30000 yenes de este apartamento, la comida, y lo que necesitáramos… como… como tus sujetadores – decía jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¡Ranma! Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, yo podría haber trabajado también.

\- Ves, por eso no te lo dije, porque no quiero que trabajes hasta que hayas acabado los exámenes.

\- No te preocupes por eso, puedo aprobar.

\- Te digo que no, además con esto de hacer de modelo ya iremos bien.

\- Te quita tiempo de tu estudio, tú ya haces suficiente en el gimnasio.

\- Akane, te digo que no quiero que trabajes aún – la chica sopesó si era factible para ella trabajar, pero desde luego entre deberes, prácticas, el club de arte dramático, el de tenis, y las cosas de casa no tenía tiempo. Fue entonces cuando encontró una mejor solución.

\- Dejemos este piso – dijo firme.

\- ¿Quieres volver a Nerima?

\- No… digo que quizás, es absurdo que sigamos en este piso con dos habitaciones… podríamos volver al de una… y ahorrarnos los 30000 yenes.

\- Pero si no querías porque tendríamos que dormir juntos – decía él sin comprender nada.

\- Ya hemos dormido juntos tres veces… y no ha sido para tanto…

\- Oh, entiendo. Entoces, ¿Estás segura? – ella asintió – En ese caso tendremos dinero de sobras. Eso sería genial Akane.

\- ¿Dejarás de hacer de modelo pues?

\- Oh ya veo… estabas celosa porque todas las chicas venían a ver mi esculpido cuerpazo…

\- No me hace ninguna gracia que las otras babeen con mi marido la verdad, la única que puede hacerlo soy yo – dijo tapándose la boca repentinamente.

\- Siempre supe que te era irresistible Akane.

\- ¡Baka!

\- Hey, siento haberte hecho creer que cualquier otra chica es mejor que tú para estar conmigo… es por todo lo que te he dicho siempre ¿no?

\- Puede que marimacho, pechoplano, gorila, y todo eso no haya ayudado a mi autoestima.

\- Akane… tú eres… ahm… creo que… eres, eres muy guapa – dijo mirando el interesantísimo techo sonrojado hasta límites insospechados.

\- Gracias Ranma, no sabes cuánto significa para mi oírte decir eso – ella se acercó a él y él cerró los ojos esperando un beso, así que frunció el ceño al notar los labios de su esposa sobre su pómulo - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó ella al ver la cara extrañada de su marido.

\- Nada.. sólo pensé que ibas a … nada, déjalo.

\- ¿Qué qué? Dilo.

\- ¡Nada! – repetía colorado.

\- ¡Vamos Ranma no seas niño!

\- Creía que ibas a besarme – confesó mientras su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

\- Y te he besado… oh, ah, creías que te besaría en… ahm… - continuó ella tragando saliva.

Ranma la levantó y la apartó del sofá, él se giró para que ella no lo viera, estaba muerto de timidez, se sentía absurdo por ser tan infantil cuando se trataba de ella, pero es que era la única que lograba derrumbar toda su seguridad. ¿Tan difícil era entender que se moría por volver a probar sus labios? Ella lo veía de espaldas y no sabía qué hacer, así que para calmar la situación decidió seguir como si nada.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer la maleta? Recuerda que mañana vamos de viaje con nuestros amigos.

\- Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado.

\- Ya verás que bien lo pasaremos, tengo muchas ganas de ir.

\- Será interesante.

\- Al regresar ya hablaremos con el señor Wataru para lo del cambio de piso.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Oye Ranma…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me gusta saber que te encanta que te bese – dijo sacándole la lengua a su marido.

CONTINUARÁ

…..

¡Hola, hola! Uo ya echaba de menos un poco de drama en la historia jajaja. Enredos, mentiras, peleas, reconciliaciones, y sobre todo, Ranma y Akane aprendiendo lo qué implica estar en un matrimonio. Espero que lo disfrutaráis, yo disfruté escrbibiéndolo :)

Con el capítulo anterior recibí muchísimos comentarios positivos y estoy muy, muy contenta y agradecida. Millones de gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por dejarme ver que aún hay quien la sigue. ¡Eternamente agradecida! Gracias a los que siempre estáis allí dejando vuestra review, ya somos como una pequeña familia, y gracias a los que se suman a comentar, me encanta ver nombres nuevos que siguen el fic :)

¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016** **:** Justo iba a publicar y he recibido tu comentario jaja. Traqnuila, no os dejaré en ascuas :P Pobre Ranma también merece un poco de acción... con paciencia todo llega jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes del capítulo :) ¡Besos!

 **Nancyricoleon** **:** ¡Hola! Sip, son un rato lentos, pero tranquila que pronto dejarán de serlo :P Espero que te gustara el capítulo y como por fin han dejado claro a sus rivales que están casados. ¡Saludos!

 **Maria500:** ¡Gracias! Me encanta que te encante :)

 **Afrika:** ¡Afrika! Ranma es bastante más timido que Akane en este sentido, pero parece que poco a poco se va soltando y empieza a mostrarse más cariñoso, aix… ¡Saludos!

 **Anna Gabrielle 1998:** ¡Gaby! Ahhh el LEL es el nuevo LOL jaja, ando desubicada, me hago vieja XD Oh no digas que me molestas con tus reviews, al contrario, me encantan y me alegran un montón^^! Gracias por ver que no es necesario el lemon para atrapar en una historia :) ¡Un beso enorme amiga!

 **alex:** Como me alegra que cada vez te guste más, ¡gracias Alex!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Jaja podemos crear nosotras el club de fans de besos de Ranma y Akane XD Jaja en este episodio te libraste de Shampoo, pero aparece Nanami jaja, no sé qué opinión tienes de ella! ¡Saludos!

 **Liyun bash:** Como me alegra oir que estarás por aquí hasta que termine la historia :) Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **deliza22:** No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con tu comentario, no hay nada más satisfactorio que saber que puedo causar emociones a través de la historia :') El jefe de Ranma es una especie de homenaje a los fans de Ranma, creo que merecemos también formar parte de su historia de algún modo :) Por cierto, en el próximo cap, ya llega el viaje¡Un abrazo enormesísisimo!

 **lucy:** ¡Gracias Lucy, como me alegra que te guste el fic! Un abrazo :)

 **anymary79:** Jajaja Hoy hubo un mini Nanami vs Akane aunque escondido en una cita doble jaja. Ya queda poco para que se enfrenten dos gatas malas XD ¡Un abrazo y espero leerte por aquí hasta el final también! ¡Un abrazo!

 **Amigo:** ¡Amigo mío! Como me gusta que te guste la manera en la que estos dos están interactuando y se van soltando. Ranma siempre será posesivo con Akane, ya se veía en el manga así que ahora que están casados se multiplica por dos. Sip, ahora ya duermen juntos y felices jaja. En el próximo capítulo ya podremos ver el viaje. Por cierto, parece que a partir de hoy ya dormirán siempre juntos :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Paoh:** ¡Paoh! Bienvenido al fic, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras :) Me alegra que te guste la manera en la que evoluciona el fic, me gustaría hacer los capítulos un poco más largos, pero si quiero mantener el ritmo me será imposible. Gracias por leer y comentar :) ¡Saludos!

 **AbiTaisho:** ¿Quién no ama a Ranma? Jajaja, Es un desastre… pero un desastre demasiado lindo ^^. ¡Un abrazo!

 **noemib:** Bonica! Què tal? Està claríssim que Shampoo i Kodachi haurien d'estar al manicomi jaja però es veu que ella no és la única a qui l'importa un bledo si estan casats o no XD. No saps com l'has encertat amb Tomohisa, volia que dins de la història hi haguès algú que representés a tots els fans de Ranma, que som molts, que sempre recolza la parella i gaudeix veient com poc a poc van sent més carinyosos l'un amb l'altre :). Jajaja Akane quan vol pot ser molt llençada, així que per fi un dels dos es va atrevir a proposar dormir junts ajaja, i sembla que avui Akane ha aconseguit que dormin juntets ja sempre, ue ue ue. jajaj. Un petó enorme amigaa!

 **xandryx:** Tienes razón, Ranma debe entender que ya no puede jugar a varias bandas, ahora debe centrarse solamente en Akane y dejar claro que ella es su esposa, y que ya nada podrán hacer para romper su compromiso. Pero Ranma ha sido siempre torpe en este aspecto, y creo que poco a poco está aprendiendo a hacer lo correcto. Aunque yo como tú, tampoco llevaría nada bien una situación así jaja, él tendría que rogarme su perdón. En cuanto a Tomohisa, es más bien una representación de todos los fans de Ranma, a quien quería incluir en la historia de alguna manera, jaja así que sí, Tomohisa es como yo, defendería esta pareja por encima de todo :P ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Ay por favor me muero con tus frases jajaja, "se le pegó como papel sanitario en el zapato", tan real como la vida misma. Me sabe muy mal que tuvieras que pasar por algo así amiga :( pero eso es que él no te merecía para nada, así que buh para él, que se quede con su Desirecita, tú te lo pasas por el forro jajaja. Y en la otra ocasión… si tú no sabías que tenía novia… el problema fue suyo.. OMG puedes hacer un fic basado en tu historia. Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo, tu querida Nanami tiene un papel principal XD ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **ziram:** ¡Ziram! Bienvenid al fic :)! ¿Un lemon eh? Espero verme capaz de hacer uno cuando la historia lo requiera, pero es algo que no sé si me atrevo a hacer, no quiero que quede basto y es bastante difícil escribir uno bien… así que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda :) ¡Saludos!

 **ELIZA TENDO:** Jaja hacer deberes es un rollo, pero me alegra que tengas tiempo entre pregunta y pregunta de leer el fic :) Si quieres celos entre Ranma y Akane, que en este ya hubo un poquitito, en un par de capítulos tendrás lo que querías :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Alambrita:** UO me alegra que pienses que así imaginas el desarollo de la historia si Rumiko la hubiera continuado. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri! Como me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Como ves Akane y Ranma siguen aprendiendo a comportarse como un matrimonio. Yo también amo a Tomohisa jaja, es tan dulce…¡Un abrazo!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** Jajaja así que imaginando a Akane vestida de enfermera ¿eh? Parece que poco a poco van asentando las claves de su extraña relación y van aprendiendo lo qué es formar parte de un matrimonio, creo que es un poco lo mismo que el Ranma de tu historia está intentando hacer… aunque con las obvias diferencias XD Supongo que en todos los universos Ranma debe aprender lo que es vivir en familia ya que la suya siempre fue algo disfuncional ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Snorlax 345:** Aix no quiero maltratar tu corazoncillo de pollo Edgar :( espero que este capítulo te gustara también, para que no sufrieras tanto lo he publicado hoy miércoles por la tarde. Jaja espero que al final comieras bien! En cuanto a hoy, hubo mentiras, celos, peleas y reconciliaciones, espero que te gustara todo eso. En el capítulo próximo irán ya de viaje, algo me dice que ese cap te gustará :) ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Jaja respeto el minuto de silencio por el perrucho del portero XD

Claaro que Ranma quiere ya hacer lo que sus alumnos insinuaban, pero nunca lo dirá… o no como mínimo a Akane jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras Yahiko, me hacen muy feliz :) ¡Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo tb! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **IBM-MATH:** ¡Hola! Uo querías hacerme sufrir jajaja. Siento que los capítulos no sean más largos, pero me es imposible seguir el ritmo con caps más largos, estos tienen ya de media unas 4500 palabras, lo cual es bastante comparado con mis otros fics. Espero que pese a esto te siga gustando :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sosa07:** ¡Holaa! Está claro que Shampoo no desaparecerá del mapa así como así jajaja. Me alegra que tengas tiempo de seguir leyendo mi historia, me alegras un montón. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior y que creas que fue mejor que otros, ir mejorando siempre es bueno. Espero que disfrutes de este también :) Saludos.

 **Guest:** Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones :) Y me alegro enormemente de que te gusten mis historias. ¡Un abrazo!

Fins aviat!


	15. Chapter 15

RING RING

Ranma despertó rápidamente al escuchar el teléfono, igual que la mañana anterior había amanecido con el cuerpecito de Akane entre sus brazos. El momento de irse a la cama seguía siendo algo vergonzoso, pero eso de levantarse notando la cercanía de su esposa era el mejor regalo. Sonrió al ver a su querida marimacho despeinada, con las marcas de las sábanas en la cara, con el pijama arrugado y con los calcetines encima de los pantalones, la imagen distaba mucho de ser una imagen sexy, sin embargo Ranma pensó que ella estaba preciosa. Negó abruptamente con la cabeza, cada vez estaba peor, si no dejaba de pensar en cosas como esa poco a poco se acabaría convirtiendo en chica… qué poco varonil estaba siendo últimamente… debía cambiar las cosas y dejar de ser tan nenaza, estaba bien ser más dulce con Akane, pero debía seguir el consejo de su madre y ser un hombre entre hombres. Aunque aún no tenía muy claro qué implicaba eso.

El teléfono seguía sonando, así que con sumo cuidado apartó a su esposa y la dejó sola reposando en la cama, por suerte ella no había despertado al oír el estúpido aparato, el intenso día que habían vivido ayer la había dejado agotada.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Ranma, cariño, ¿cómo estáis?

\- Hola mamá, bien. ¿Tú?

\- Nosotros bien hijo, os echamos de menos… ya podríais llamar más a menudo.

\- Lo siento hemos estado ocupados.

\- Oh hijo, entiendo, entiendo… entonces no molestaré más – dijo entre risas la señora Saotome.

\- ¿De qué hablas mamá?

\- Que habéis estado ocupados en el proyecto darle un nieto a Nodoka.

\- ¡Cómo dices eso! Claro que no, no, no…

\- Ranma… no hay nada más varonil que satisfacer a tu mujer en la cama. ¿Ya tienes en cuenta sus puntos placenteros? – el de la trenza empezó a sentirse mareado de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

\- Mamá por favor… no digas esas cosas.

\- Entiendo que disfrutes con ella, pero recuerda que ella también debe disfrutar… Aunque eso no lo dudo, los Saotome sois unos tigres en la cama.

\- Voy a vomitar.

\- Bueno en realidad te llamaba porque hay un par de locos que no dejan de venir aquí a molestar.

\- ¿Quienes?

\- Dos hermanos, bueno un chico que pregunta por la dulce Akane y una chica que pregunta por su Ranma-sama.

\- ¿Los Kuno? – dijo el muchacho con fastidio.

\- No lo sé, intentan chantajearnos con dinero y comida, hasta ahora tu padre ha aguantado gracias a mi katana, pero tarde o temprano sabrán donde estáis.

\- ¿Nabiki no les ha dicho nada?

\- Nabiki-chan está en la universidad, no vendrá hasta dentro de tres semanas.

\- Genial, eso nos da unos días de margen, aunque a Akane no le hará ninguna gracia.

\- Oh hijo… mira como te preocupas por tu esposa. Ves como el matrimonio no estaba tan mal.

\- El matrimonio no sé, pero que nos obligarais y chantajearais no estuvo bien.

\- No seas quejica y ve a crear bebés Ranma, yo ya soy mayor y quiero un nieto antes de morir.

\- Mamá…

\- Recuerda, nada de protección o no se quedará embarazada.

\- Adiós – Ranma se apresuró a colgar pues no quería seguir con esa bochornosa conversación.

Akane apareció por detrás somnolienta frotándose los ojos con las mangas de su querido pijama amarillo. Bostezó y se sorprendió al ver a Ranma colgar el teléfono, no se había enterado de nada.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Akane.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Qué quería?

\- Darme consejos…

\- ¿Consejos sobre qué?

\- Sobre, sobre… arg sobre cómo dejarte embarazada – dijo Ranma nervioso pero esperando la reacción de Akane, quien abrió los ojos y se desprendió de cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera tener.

\- Có…Qué…Pero…No…

\- Tranquila, no le he hecho caso. También quiere que sepamos que los Kuno van a molestarles a menudo.

\- ¿A quién han chantajeado esta vez?

\- De momento a nadie, por suerte tu hermana no está en tu casa. .

\- Menos mal.

\- Bueno, ya no nos viene de aquí, dos locos más, dos locos menos…

\- Tienes razón… Ranma… ya no hay motivo para que escondamos que estamos… ca-casados ¿no crees?

\- Supongo que no.

\- Sólo quedan Izu-chan, Ukyô y los Kuno… a ver cómo se lo toma tu amiga de la infancia.

\- U-chan… supongo que se lo tomará mal.

\- Cuando vayamos de visita a Nerima deberíamos decírselo.

\- Está bien, pero si me amenaza con su pala te pondré a ti delante.

\- Ja ja ja, qué varonil – dijo ella mirando el reloj - ¡Son las 9h Ranma! Nos esperan todos a las 10h en la estación, corre.

…

La pareja llegó corriendo a la estación donde parecía todavía nadie había hecho acto de presencia. A los pocos minutos apareció Izumi, que amistosa saludó al matrimonio y escasos segundos después Yû arribaba con una maleta enorme, todos rieron porque sólo iban a estar una noche fuera, pero él dijo que nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder así que llevaba de todo por si acaso. Al rato Yumiko y Natsuki ya estaban listas junto a ellos, se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones y se prepararon para ir hacia su deseado mini viaje. Pero justo cuando iban a dirigirse hacia el tren los tacones de Nanami resonaron en las orejas de los presentes.

\- ¡Chicos! No os olvidéis de mi – Ranma y Akane se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Nanami-chan? ¿Cómo sabías lo de este viaje?

\- Pueeede… que se me escapara ayer – dijo Yumiko arrepentida.

\- ¿No es fenomenal que vayamos a pasar esta noche juntos, Ran-ma-kun?

\- Ahm, supongo – dijo el de la trenza desconcertado.

\- ¡Llegué a tiempo! Qué guapa estás Akane-chan, qué ganas tengo de pasear contigo por la montaña – dijo Ryan que corriendo se posicionó al lado de su amada peliazul.

\- Ryan-kun ¿quién te dijo…?

\- Oh Nanami-chan me lo explicó ayer después de la cita doble, ¡sorpresa! – el joven matrimonio quería irse disimuladamente por donde había venido. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

\- ¡Nihao!

\- ¡¿Shampoo?! – gritaron los Saotome al unísono.

\- Aiya airen, qué feliz soy por estar en viaje contigo.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te invitó? – preguntó Ranma desencajado.

\- ¡Yo la invité! – dijo Ryan – Shampoo y yo somos grandes amigos desde hace dos días. Como prometida de Ranma me parecía correcto que viniera – Nanami miró con desaprobación a la joven amazona agarrando el brazo del de la trenza y recordó que ya la había visto días antes.

\- Oye tú, apártate de él.

\- ¿Y tú quién ser?

\- Nanami Oka, futura novia de Ranma. - ¿Salami? Qué nombre más feo tener. Yo recordarte, tú mentir, tú decir que no conocer a Ranma días atrás. - Es Nanami idiota... Además Champú tampoco es que sea precioso. - Ser Shampoo, Tatami. - ¡Que es Nanami! - Lo que sea, tú no acercarte a mi airen. - ¿Airen? - Mi Ranma. - ¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos bocachancla. - ¿Qué llamarme? Comadreja apestosa. - Pelo estropajo. - Pechos caídos. - ¡Cómo te atreves! Brazos de pollo. - Chicas, esto empieza a ser ridículo... – dijo Izumi viendo todo el espectáculo. - Déjalas que se diviertan, si se están conociendo – decía Ryan contento por ver como discutían por Ranma. Cuanto más lo quisieran a él más Akane tendría para él solo.

El viaje en tren fue de lo más odioso. Habían decidido ir a visitar Nara, que por suerte estaba a tan sólo una hora y media de Osaka, sin embargo el trayecto se les hizo de lo más largo y pesado. Se pasaron gran parte del camino discutiendo e intercambiando sitios ya que Nanami y Shampoo querían sentarse al lado de Ranma, Ryan al lado de Akane e Izumi al lado de Yû, sin embargo nada acabó como nadie quería, el revisor del vagón ordenó a cada uno que se sentara en un lugar especifico y colocó a Shampoo con Ryan, Ranma con Yû, Izumi con Akane, Natsuki con Yumiko y a Nanami junto con un pobre anciano. Durante ese rato el inglés y la amazona empezaron a conocerse mejor, pero no es que estuvieran hablando de si mismos mucho rato, no, en su lugar planeaban de qué maneras podían ayudar al matrimonio a darse cuenta de que su unión era un error. Shampoo intentó hacerle ver a Ryan que la manera más rápida era deshacerse de Akane, matarla y dejarla en la montaña, envenenarla sería lo mejor, indoloro y difícil de rastrear. Sin embargo el londinense se oponía fervientemente a ese plan puesto que su idea era acabar teniendo una relación con la peliazul. Poco a poco y atando varios cabos empezaron a coincidir en un plan de lo más disparatado.

Unos cuantos asientos más adelante Yû le contaba a Ranma lo que había pasado con la chica con la que había salido durante el instituto, al parecer el muchacho aún estaba un pelín enamorado de ella, aunque le había quedado bastante claro que ella sólo lo veía como a un amigo. Le explicó que ver la relación de Ranma con Akane, y saber que su compromiso había nacido de una promesa, le hizo pensar que quizás aún tenía alguna posibilidad con ella. El de la trenza, que no era muy bueno dando consejos amorosos, se limitaba a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo como si entendiera lo que su amigo le decía, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en el hambre que tenía ya que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar.

Unos metros más adelante Izumi y Akane hablaban animadamente de lo que podrían hacer en ese viaje para que Yû viera algo más en la chica menuda que a una simple amiga. Miraron en el mapa de la ciudad qué lugares románticos podían encontrar para invitar al chico a pasear con ella como quien no quiere la cosa. Izu-chan además vio que Akane, quien ya le había confesado que estaban casados, se moría de ganas de pasar buenos momentos a solas con Ranma, después de todo, era su primer viaje como un matrimonio. Las dos decidieron ayudarse mutuamente a conquistar el corazón de sus despistados compañeros.

Mientras tanto Nanami le estaba dando su teléfono al viejo con el que se había sentado, el señor le había enseñado la fotografía de su nieto y la morena quedó enamorada, nada serio, lo usaría para una noche, pero ella no perdía ninguna oportunidad. Además al bajar del tren tenía un único pensamiento, hacer suyo a Ranma.

Las pobres Natsuki y Yumiko, que nada tenían que ver con toda esa locura se lo estaban pasando de lo más bien jugando a cartas y trazando planes para que su amiga Akane pudiera disfrutar del bueno de su marido, sabían que ellos dos eran algo tímidos y que les faltaba un empujoncito a veces, así que harían lo posible para ahuyentar a los entrometidos y hacer que se divirtieran como marido y mujer.

Al llegar a su destino bajaron del tren y Akane los guio hasta el hotel rural con el que había contactado para esa noche. Como al llamar le dijeron que no hacía falta reservar porque siempre tenían habitaciones libres no se preocupó por tener a tres personas acopladas en el grupo. El hotel estaba situado en medio del bosque, muy cerca de los templos más famosos y rodeado de ciervos, como gran parte de la ciudad. Las chicas estaban muy contentas ya que les encantaba poder alimentar a los animalitos y además respirar el aroma puro y fresco de los árboles. El paisaje era precioso, no sólo había tradicionales edificaciones, sino que los caminos de tierra estaban acompañados por centenares de linternas de cemento que guiaban a los turistas hasta ese hotel tan típico japonés. Cuando llegaron allí vieron un edificio algo viejo pero bien conservado, ilusionados se adentraron a la recepción donde una anciana bajita y arrugada, maquillada de forma excesiva como algunas geishas y con un moño característico en las japonesas los recibió.

\- Bienvenidos a nuestro hotel Rokurokubi. ¿Cuántos son?

\- Buenos días. Somos 9 señora, gracias por atendernos.

\- De nada querida. Os daré tres habitaciones triples, ¿está bien?

\- ¿Tres tiples?¿No tendría… alguna doble? – preguntó dudosa Akane sonrojada, tenía la esperanza de poder dormir con su marido aprovechando que nunca tuvieron luna miel, no es que quisiera intimar o hacer, ya sabéis, pero creía que era un buen momento para disfrutar de su relación y dejar claro a los demás que era su esposa.

\- ¡Eh Aka-chan! Qué lanzada, ¿no querrás dormir tú sola con tu maridito no? Mal, mal… a Ranma-kun tenemos que compartirlo. Podemos dormir los tres juntos si quieres, los tríos también me gustan – decía Nanami sin vergüenza alguna.

\- Oh no señorita, aquí no pueden dormir chicos con chicas, las habitaciones están separadas por sexos. Os daré dos para mujeres y una para hombres.

Todos se miraron desganados, Ranma estaba asqueado por tener que dormir con el pingüino, él quería dormir con Akane, para qué mentir, pero bueno, ya habría más ocasiones para dormir con ella. Las chicas lo tenían más crudo, no sabían cómo repartirse, así que lo hicieron a suertes, Izumi, Akane y Nanami dormirían juntas y Yumiko, Natsuki y Shampoo en otra.

\- A mi no importar, esta noche yo dormir con airen cueste lo que cueste.

\- No, no lo harás – dijo la morena empujándola.

\- Salami no meterte conmigo o yo darte beso de la muerte.

\- Oh, beso de la muerte, mira como tiemblo – respondía burlona moviendo su mano de manera temblorosa.

\- Nanami-chan, no juegues con Shampoo, es una gran guerrera de una tribu amazona – decía Akane para calmar los ánimos.

\- ¿Y? Yo soy la heredera de una familia de samuráis, nadie me gana con la espada – todos giraron sus cabezas lentamente pasmados al descubrir ese importante dato de la muchacha - ¿Qué? Soy una chica con muchos secretos – terminó guiñándole un ojo a Ranma.

\- Bueno, basta, las ninjas os pegáis luego. Vayamos a nuestras habitaciones y preparémonos para dar una vuelta por el bosque. Nos vemos en el hall en 15 minutos – dijo Yumiko cansada de cargar la maleta.

….

El grupo salió decidido a investigar y deleitarse por los caminos que rodeaban el hotel. El plan desde un principio había sido que Ranma y Akane conocieran mejor a sus respectivos amigos, así que el de la trenza se vio acorralado por las dos amigas de su esposa, Yumiko y Natsuki que curiosas le preguntaban todo tipo de cosas. Por otro lado la peliazul se juntó con Izu-chan y Yû para ver si podía conseguir encontrar ese punto en común que uniera a ese par. Parecía que el grandullón era experto en baseball, y que curiosamente la menuda había jugado al mismo deporte durante la secundaria. Además ella era fan de las películas de ciencia ficción y terror, así como el muchacho. La peliazul sonreía al ver cómo Izumi empezaba a sentirse más cómoda hablando con él y como él perdía la timidez y se soltaba más al hablar con la del pelo naranja.

En cuanto a los tres acoplados iban unos pasos atrás explicándole a Nanami el plan que el inglés y la china habían trazado, la morena alucinaba, nunca se había mezclado con alguien que supiera tantos trucos sucios como Shampoo, por una parte no quería que el plan se llevara a cabo, pero por otro pensó que tampoco era peligroso y que la ayudaría a seducir al joven Saotome.

El estómago de Ranma empezó a rugir en medio del bosque y todos rieron, decididos a apaciguar el hambre del joven Saotome regresaron hacia el hotel para comer. Cuando llegaron vieron a la viejecita que los había atendido actuando de manera extraña, corría por el pasillo con una bolsa que goteaba. Akane se acercó a ver el líquido que había sido derramado y se extrañó al ver que era de color rojo. Asustada preguntó si los demás creían que era sangre, pero todos negaron alegando que la señora parecía de lo más indefensa, que como mucho sería pintura o zumo de tomate.

Llegados al comedor se tranquilizaron al ver que efectivamente el plato principal era sopa de tomate y de segundo un rico plato de katsu-don. Entre unas cosas y otras la comida se alargó y ya serían casi las cuatro cuando terminaron con los postres. Entre todos decidieron ir a la sala de juegos que había en la primera planta, donde había un sofá, una tele, una videoconsola Master System y varios juegos de mesa. Después de un par de partidas al Monopoly las chicas decidieron subir a su habitación a ponerse el kimono que el hotel había dejado en sus cuartos. Eran unos kimonos de color negro con un estampado floral blanco y rosado, con un amplio obi rosa palo. Las amigas de Akane la cogieron por banda y la ayudaron a maquillarse un poquitín, le pusieron un poco de pintalabios y un pelín de rímel para destacar sus largas pestañas. Además Yumiko colocó una flor de uno de los jarrones en una de las orejas de la peliazul. Ella no paraba de sonrojarse, ¿sería tan obvio para todos que quería verse más guapa, más femenina y también, más sexy? Y lo peor de todo ¿Ranma se daría cuenta de algo de eso? Seguro que no, que ni se daba cuenta de que el color de sus labios no era el habitual. Cuando hubieron terminado de acicalarla bajaron todas, en la sala se encontraron a Ryan, Yû y Ranma jugando a videojuegos de manera animada como si fueran niños. El Sol estaba a punto de esconderse ya que en esa época del año a las 5 y media la luna ya empezaba a dominar el cielo, así que Akane, con la valentía que sus amigas le habían regalado se atrevió a insinuar que quería ir a ver la puesta de Sol.

\- He leído que la puesta de Sol desde el lago que tenemos aquí al lado es muy bonita.

\- Yo también lo oí – dijo Natsuki apoyando a su amiga.

\- ¿Quiere venir alguien a verla conmigo? – preguntó Akane mirando a Ranma, aunque él seguía inmerso en su partida.

\- Yo iré contigo Akane-chan – dijo Ryan.

\- Oh no Ryan, tú no acordarte, notros tres ir ahora a hacer recado. Tener que comprar unas cosas – dijo Shampoo arrastrando al inglés por la puerta seguida de Nanami.

\- Eso es, volvemos a la hora de la cena, ¡portaros bien! – dijo la morena despidiéndose.

\- Bueno, chicos, ¿habéis oído? Akane-chan quiere ir a pasear por el lago – dijo Izumi gritando hacia el de la trenza.

\- Que sí, que lo he oído, ¿por qué lo repites Izu-chan? – dijo Ranma sin soltar el mando, la chica roló los ojos.

\- Dicen que es un lugar precioso… que si vas acompañada es mejor – seguía Akane avergonzada.

\- Seguro que hay gente en el lago, tranquila acompañada seguro que estarás – seguía diciendo el insensible de Saotome.

\- Dejadlo, voy a ir yo sola…

\- Akane-chan, si quieres… puedo venir yo – decía Yumiko apenada por su amiga, tenía un marido idiota.

\- No, no, da igual – dijo agradecida y algo triste.

\- ¡Ten cuidado Akane, con lo patosa que eres seguro que tropiezas y te caes! – dijo Ranma despidiéndose de su mujer sonriendo porque iba ganando.

\- ¡Idiota!

Eso fue lo último que se oyó a la joven decir en voz baja mientras se iba. Muy enfadada Izumi corrió a desenchufar la videoconsola.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- ¿De verdad eres tan tonto Ranma-kun?

\- ¿Pero yo qué hice?

\- Akane-chan quería ir al lago – afirmo Izu-chan seria.

\- Y ya ha ido al lago… no entiendo a qué viene este alboroto.

\- Ra-Ranma… ¿Có-cómo puedes estar casado? No sabes nada de chicas – dudaba Yû con la gota de sudor en su sien.

\- ¿De qué habláis? Ella puede ir donde quiera, no es que se lo haya prohibido.

\- Se ha puesto triste bobo – le dijo Natsuki.

\- Repito que no le he prohibido que fuera.

\- ¡Quería ir contigo insensible! – gritó Yumiko.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no lo ha dicho? Hubiera sido lo más normal.

\- Ranma… ella quería que saliera de ti. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero sé que a las chicas les gusta que estas cosas salgan de ti, ella quería que tú dijeras que la acompañabas sin que te lo tuviera que pedir – las chicas que se encontraban en la sala miraron asombradas a Yû, tan tímido que parecía y todo el saber que en él habitaba.

\- Entonces… ¿voy a por ella?

\- Ve si no quieres que te mande yo de una patada – concluyó Natsuki visiblemente molesta por el comportamiento inmaduro de Ranma.

…

Ranma corrió hacia el lago donde se encontraba Akane, se sorprendió al ver que no había casi nadie, quizás una pareja a bastantes metros de distancia, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su esposa con ese bonito kimono que le quedaba a las mil maravillas. Se acercó con cautela, sabía que una Akane enfadada no era tan accesible como una Akane contenta. Como si fuera un cangrejo se aproximó hacia ella con pasos laterales de medio metro. Ella reposaba sus manos en la barandilla que había alrededor del lago, mientras miraba concentrada el horizonte por donde el Sol ya había empezado a esconderse. Él se quedó ahí a su lado sin decir nada. Viendo que realmente el panorama era bastante romántico y bonito, decidió hacer algo por su esposa ya que él le había arruinado el plan minutos antes. Colocándose lo más cerca posible de ella y sonrojándose levemente levantó su brazo derecho y disimuladamente lo colocó en el hombro de Akane. Ella enarcó las cejas pero después soltó un suave suspiro. Ranma la atrajo un poquitín hacia él para que su cabeza reposara en su torso.

\- Te ha costado entenderlo – dijo Akane mirando hacia el lago.

\- Podrías habérmelo pedido.

\- Me hubieras dicho que no y estaría más enfadada.

\- Puede. Quizás hubiera dicho que sí.

Los dos siguieron callados unos minutos hasta que el Sol desapareció de su vista y la luna ocupó su lugar. Ranma bajó su mirada hacia su esposa quien bajo la luz de las estrellas se veía realmente hermosa.

\- Ak-Akane… te queda muy bien el kimono.

\- Gracias, te has fijado.

\- Claro, tampoco estoy ciego.

\- ¿Ves algo más? – dijo ella animada cambiando de posición y colocándose entre Ranma y la barandilla. De esta manera él podía verla completamente de frente.

\- Mmm te brillan los labios.

\- Se llama pintalabios.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca llevas.

\- ¿Te-te gusta? – dijo ella mirando a Ranma con un brillo en los ojos que lo hizo sonrojar.

\- Ahm, sí… estás… estás muy guapa – respondió él colocando bien la flor en el pelo de su esposa. Ella notaba su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, y podía escuchar el suyo también. Pocas veces habían estado en un sitio tan romántico los dos solos. Ella levantó sus brazos y los enredó alrededor del cuello de Ranma, él tragó saliva y puso sus manos en la espalda de su mujer justo a la altura de su cintura. Si no aprovechaban esta ocasión es que eran más tontos de lo que creían.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron lentamente para unir sus labios en un ansiado beso. En esta ocasión los dos quisieron disfrutar de ese momento sin ninguna prisa, sabiendo ya lo que aquella sensación les aportaba, queriendo conocer un poco más hasta dónde podían llegar cuando sus labios se rozaban. Él apretó el agarre hasta que sus pechos se encontraron, ella emitió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, y entonces él decidió hacer lo que tantas veces había soñado, profundizar ese beso. Con sumo cuidado y con gran delicadeza abrió un poco más su boca e inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, al ver que Akane seguía su movimiento, apretó los párpados con miedo y atrevimiento y empezó a acariciar con su lengua la de su mujer. Ella quedó parada un momento, necesitaba procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero su cerebro, que en ese momento estaba demasiado feliz decidió desconectarse para que ella simplemente disfrutara. No era un beso experto, sus lenguas se rozaban de manera dulce y cariñosa, pero también patosa, era un beso apasionado, pero más que eso era una muestra de amor en toda regla. Él sabía que ella no le hubiera dejado hacer eso a no ser que ella estuviera segura de querer estar con él, y ella sabía que Ranma sólo la besaría así a ella, con ese juego de besos le estaba diciendo que la encontraba guapa, que la deseaba, que ella era lo que anhelaba. Las mariposas aleteaban alocadas en el estómago de ambos jóvenes que no podían creer que por fin se estuvieran besando así en un lugar público, un beso de mutuo acuerdo en el que sus lenguas parecían bailar el más dulce de los vals. Saboreaban la dulce sensación que sus besos les producían, que sus tímidas caricias les proporcionaban. Pasaron unos minutos experimentando esa nueva emoción, no querían separarse pues no sabían cuando volverían a tener agallas para repetir esa acción, pero finalmente la falta de aire y la vergüenza hicieron que se apartaran. Menos mal que todo estaba oscuro. Akane miró a Ranma, vio que tenía parte de su pintalabios esparcido alrededor de su boca y no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Él la miró confundido ¿acaso se reía del beso? ¿tan mal lo había hecho?

\- ¿Pa-pasa algo? – preguntó mirándola asustado.

\- Ehm, no, sólo… tienes pintalabios en la cara – dijo ella quitándole el maquillaje con su dedo pulgar suavemente. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras dejaba que ella le retirara las manchas que confirmaban el delito que acababan de cometer.

\- Akane… yo… - Ranma no sabía si era buen momento para sincerarse, estaba claro que el paisaje y la escena eran perfectas pero no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba para hacerle entender a ella que él la que…él la quer…

\- ¡Chicos! Al fin os encontramos – llegaron corriendo hacia ellos Yû e Izumi.

\- Se-se está haciendo tarde y la señora del hotel nos pidió que fuéramos a cenar todos.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó Izumi al verlos colorados.

\- No, no que va – dijo nerviosa Akane mirando el suelo.

\- Va-vamos. Me muero de hambre – dijo Ranma adelantándose con su amigo.

Izumi se acercó a Akane y la miró con una cara que le preguntaba todo sin tener que decir ni una palabra. La sonrisa que Akane le regaló respondió de igual manera a Izumi, las palabras a veces no eran necesarias.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

…

¡Hola, hola! Actualización sorpresa antes de lo previsto, pero este fin de semana no tendré acceso a mi pc y no quería haceros esperar hasta el lunes :)

Aviso a navegantes, a partir de la semana que viene no sé cuándo publicaré (me refiero a qué días exactos) puesto que con las vacaciones mis horarios se alteran, sólo os puedo pedir que estéis pendientes a las notificaciones : )

¿Os gustó el capítulo? Cuantas cosas pasan y pasarán en este viaje jaja, vaya grupo de 9 hemos ido a juntar. ¿Y qué me decís de los avances de la pareja? Deseo que os gustara. Aunque ando con poco tiempo quiero agradeceros como siempre vuestro apoyo incondicional, los ánimos, los reviews, los follows, favoritos, los PM (Moltes gràcies Anna, em va fer molta il·lusió el teu missatge :)) y a todos los que leéis el fic. Millones de gracias.

 **¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!**

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Yahiko! Como me alegra tu comentario jaja, sii por fin más muestras de afecto entre la pareja… a pesar de los intrusos que se han colado en el viaje jajaja, parece que al final Ranma probará el pastel de Akane y no el de Nanami… veamos como avanza el viaje. ¡Abrazos!

 **deliza22:** Nunca me fallas con los #RanmaChallenge, no sé si fue casualidad lo de que pusieras de fondo la imagen del episodio de los falsos esposos o cosa del destino :O jaja.

Si Ranma fuera modelo de una clase de arte en la vida real ahora mismo yo sería Picasso asistiendo a todas sus clases XD.

Como me alegra que suspiraras con lo comprensivo que Ranma fue con Akane en el capítulo anterior, me imagino que en este te gustó el acercamiento final de ambos :P

Pedías más drama, peleas, reconciliaciones, etc… puedo decirte que el capítulo siguiente tiene un poco de todo, pero no diré más! ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Ayy como me alegra que el anterior capitulo se fuera a tus favoritos, espero que disfrutes de este también :) Jajaja pues a los tres los tenemos en el viaje, Shampoo, Ryan y Nanami, a ver qué traman XD Deseo que te gustara el encuentro afectuoso entre Ranma y Akane :P ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Liyun bash:** ¡Hola! Wo me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que también te guste este :) ¿Qué te pareció el inicio del viaje? ¡Saludos!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Jajaja decías que se encendería la pasión entre estos dos en el viaje, y no andabas equivocada jajaja. Yo también espero que el amor triunfe, pero parece que esos tres, Shampoo, Nanami y Ryan se lo pondrán difícil a la pareja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras :) Hoy publiqué un pelín antes por motivos de falta de tiempo jaja así que espero que la espera se te hiciera corta. Si te gustaron los tratos entre la pareja en el cap anterior imagino que también te han gustado los de este :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **IBM-MATH:** Jajaja llegó el viaje… y esto sólo es el principio. Acertaste con lo de Shampoo y Nanami :P Espero que disfrutaras también de este episodio. ¡Un abrazo!

 **xandryx:** ¿Xandryx qué tal? La pareja efectivamente va madurando, aunque a su lento ritmo de tortuga, pero bueno, poco a poco y con buena letra jaja. ¡Un abrazo amiga!

 **noemib:** Jajaja, jo m'apuntaria amb tu al crèdit optatiu per anar a veure a Ranma fer de model :P Me'n alegro que t'agradés la manera en que va acabar la cita doble i sobretot que per fi tornin al apartament d'una habitació, ja era hora. Volies que premièssim a Ranma amb més que "petons" i aquí ha tingut un premi una mica més passional :) El viatge ha arribat però només acaba de començar, espero que el gaudeixis mooolt. Moltíssims petoons i que tinguis un genial cap de setmana. Una abraçada!

 **Amigo:** Como bien dices los pasos entre estos dos son pasos de tortuga, pero como ves poco a poco van avanzado, y lo bueno es que aunque tienen a quienes quieren separarlos, también hay quien lucha para que estén juntos. Espero que disfrutaras del inicio del viaje ¡Un abrazo!

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Hola! Todo bien por aquí, ¿tú? Ya te eché de menos en los últimos caps, me alegro de leerte de vuelta :) Jajaja Ranma se está portando muy bien aguantando las chorradas de Ryan, pero seguro que algún día se cansa de él y como dices lo manda a Londres de una patada jaja. Ranma empieza a sacar a relucir su parte dulce hacia Akane, le está costando pero poco a poco lo está consiguiendo jaja. En cuanto a cuántos capítulos tendrá este Fic, en principio serán entre 22 y 24, ¿qué te parece? ¡Un abrazo!

 **anymary79:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios Anymary! :) espero que disfrutes de este episodio. Saludos.

 **CarlosKelevra88** : ¡Hola Carlos! Como viste ya empiezan a sentirse más cómodos el uno con el otro, no solo en su casa si no también durante este viaje que no ha hecho más que empezar :) Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, y repito lo que te dije en tu historia, me encantó :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **YolotzinTaisho:** ¡Bienvenida de nuevo Yolotzin :)! Te eché de menos en los dos últimos caps! Como puedes ver el viaje dará mucho de sí, y eso que acaba de comenzar jaja. Dijiste que querías verlos un poco más acaramelados, espero que disfrutaras de las última escena del capítulo jaja ya que os castigué sin beso en el cap anterior.. en este os di un buen regalo jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **FrankieMarinZ:** ¡Frankie! Como me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te guste, y sobre todo me alegra que la historia te incite a leer, eso me alegra un montón. Nos seguimos leyendo :) ¡Saludos!

 **Vann GP:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia Vann! Me alegra enormemente que te decidieras a comentar, tus palabras me han hecho muy feliz :) Jaja dijiste que tienes mil palabras más por escribir, estaré encantada de escucharlas (o leerlas en este caso :P) todas! Aix "Un día todo cambió" mi primer fic AU, siempre le tendré un cariño especial, gracias por decir que también es de tus favoritos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Edgar amigo! Primero de todo lamento decirte que el fic no tendrá más de 24 capítulos, no quiero alargarlo innecesariamente y no quiero cansarme de él y acabar escribiendo sin ganas al final, por ahora disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y no quiero que llegue un momento en que lo haga como obligación :) Además ya tengo la siguiente historia medio empezada jaja. Así que tranquilo, cuando termine esta, tendrás otra a la que seguir :)

Jaja espero que te gustara el tierno y apasionado beso que se dieron al final del capítulo :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Amigui mía! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó el último día que estabas depre? Espero que todo haya pasado y ya estés bien!

Bueno te cuento que yo ando nerviosa porque mañana llega la final de DEN jajaja. A ver cómo acaba todo para esta parejita.

Yo también me uniría a la clase de arte con tal de ver a Ranma en taparabos jaja.

¿Te gustó este capítulo? Ayy que esos dos están avanzando en su relación, pero tu querida Nanami y tu amado Ryan están ahí, en el viaje, para arruinarles la fiesta XD

Espero que pases un feliz fin de semana y nos leemos mañana. ¡Abrazos enormes!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri! Jaja lamento que no te gustara la parte de la cita doble, y lo entiendo jaja. Espero que disfrutaras de este inicio de viaje y del acercamiento entre Ranma y Akane :) ¡Un abrazo!

Fins aviat!


	16. Chapter 16

Hacía tan sólo tres minutos que Ranma se había ido a perseguir a Akane hacia el lago. En aquel momento sólo quedaron en el salón de juegos Yû, Izumi, Natsuki y Yumiko, quienes al verse ahí abandonados decidieron comenzar una partida de cartas. Las dos amigas de Akane no eran tontas, todo lo contrario, en poco rato vieron claramente como Izumi estaba interesada en el grandullón. Las dos se miraron y asintiendo la cabeza se excusaron diciendo que tenían que ir a la habitación a colocar su ropa en el armario. La chica menuda se sonrojó, pensó que no sabría qué hacer estando sola con Yû, desde el día en que Shampoo apareció no habían vuelto a hablar a solas. No quería ser obvia, no quería que él supiera que ella se había enamorado de él, prefería seguir siendo sólo su amiga que perderlo del todo. Sabía que él no había olvidado a esa chica, no tenías que ser muy avispado para darte cuenta de que él no había mirado a ninguna de las muchachas que habían venido a la excursión, y a su edad, cualquier chaval se embobaría mirando el cuerpo de Shampoo o de Nanami a menos que tuviera ya a alguien en mente.

Con cautela intentó ser todo lo amigable y simpática que pudo pretendiendo que su nerviosismo no saliera a flote. Jugaron un par de veces más al Reloj, pero luego decidieron ir a tomar un café en la sala de estar. Un poco más relajada Izumi se dispuso a hablar con Yû del incidente que los había distanciado días atrás.

\- Yû-kun… quería pedirte perdón por como me comporté el otro día… dejé de hablarte sin razón y lo siento.

\- No te pre-preocupes Izu-chan… lo entiendo, sé que lo que estás pasando no es una situación agradable.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cla-claro… cuando alguien te gusta pero está enamorado de otra persona o si la otra persona no te corresponde, duele.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó sonrojándose.

\- Bueno… até cabos…

\- ¿Y qué… qué opinas de todo esto? – dijo ella apenada, entendió que él la estaba rechazando en ese momento confirmando que quería a otra.

\- Creo que ser amigos por ahora está bien, mientras no se convierta en algo muy difícil para ti. Lo estás llevando genial la verdad.

\- Sí… amigos – dijo intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

\- Ranma es muy buen chico, ¿él lo sabe?

\- ¿Ranma-kun? Sí, se lo conté.

\- ¿Y su esposa?

\- También… pero no entiendo estas preguntas ¿qué tienen ellos que ver?

\- Ho-hombre Izu-chan, si estás enamorada de Ranma… creo que ellos tienen todo que ver…

\- ¿Enamorada de Ranma-kun? ¿Yo? ¡No, no, no!

\- ¿No? Pero yo creí…

\- No es por Ranma-kun… - confesó enredando nerviosa su pelo.

\- Entonces… - Yû levantó la mirada confundido creyendo empezar a entender.

\- Arg, Dios, esto es muy bochornoso… - dijo ella tapándose la cara con sus manos.

\- Izu-chan… ¿estás enamo…

\- ¡No lo digas! Por favor… - lo frenó la del pelo naranja avergonzada – hagamos lo que has dicho, seamos amigos.

\- Pero…

\- Tranquilo Yû-kun, lo entiendo, hagamos que no te he dicho nada.

\- Izu-chan… sólo, sólo déjame decirte algo. Cre-creo que eres una chica increíble, con mucha energía, guapa, divertida, alegre, pero aún no he olvidado a Jin, la chica con la que estuve saliendo durante el instituto… dame… dame un tiempo para…

\- Te daré el tiempo que necesites Yû… por ahora, disfrutemos de una buena amistad – dijo Izumi ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el trato con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo – respondió el muchacho apretando su mano mientras le sonreía de vuelta.

Después de eso Shampoo y los demás llegaron, la dueña del hotel les pidió que acudieran a cenar y Yû e Izu-chan fueron a buscar al matrimonio que todavía seguía inmerso en su largo paseo por el lago.

….

Ranma y Akane no habían hablado en todo el camino de regreso hacia el hotel, aunque de vez en cuando se mandaban furtivas miradas que conseguían que el tono carmín de sus mejillas se acentuara. Ninguno de los dos podía borrar el dulce sabor de los besos del otro, se sentían felices y embriagados por esa agradable sensación. Quién le hubiera dicho a Ranma que besar a su marimacho sería tan placentero y traería tanta paz a su agitado corazón. La joven Saotome por otro lado no sabía cómo calmar su acelerado pulso, lo que acababa de vivir con su marido era algo más que un simple y casto beso, era algo que le había demostrado que podía avanzar con él, que poco a poco estaban empezando a soltarse y empezaban a romper aquella vergüenza y aquel orgullo que tantos problemas les había acarreado.

Una vez ya en el comedor, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Akane al lado de Ranma, Ryan junto a la peliazul, Yû entre el de la trenza e Izumi, Natsuki y Yumiko delante de ellos dos y Nanami y Shampoo que enfadadas por estar tan lejos de su amado pelinegro se peleaban para como mínimo poder sentarse enfrente suyo. La anciana trajo unos deliciosos platos de ramen que olían a las mil maravillas. El caldo tenía un sabor a miso exquisito, se notaba que había estado cociéndose durante horas, el chatsu* se deshacía en la boca y el huevo estaba suficientemente marinado en soja como para conseguir ser una delicia para el paladar. Todos miraban ansiosos sus respectivas porciones muriéndose de ganas de atacar, pero antes de que empezaran a comer Nanami dijo que quería dar las gracias por estar en esa excursión, que quería agradecerle a kami la oportunidad que les había brindado, así que obligó a todos los presentes a cerrar los ojos para hacer su oración. Algo desconcertados los demás obedecieron y la morena empezó a decir cosas sin demasiado sentido.

-Kami-sama, queremos agradecerle la oportunidad que nos dio a esta panda de desconocidos y amigos de pasar un fenomenal fin de semana rodeados de la asombrosa belleza del bosque de Nara y del cuerpazo de Ranma. Haga con sus poderes mágicos que podamos verlo desnudo como en la clase de arte para que podamos tener sueños húmedos y así avivar la dulce y ardiente llama de nuestros jóvenes corazones. Amén.

Una vez terminada esa pantomima todos abrieron los ojos mientras sudor caía por sus sienes, dejando a un lado las sandeces que habían tenido que escuchar y hambrientos por fin pudieron hincarle el diente a sus deliciosos platos. El joven matrimonio seguía sin atreverse a hablar, pero que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos era más que obvio. Yumiko y Natsuki no podían evitar sonreír al ver lo sonrojada que estaba su amiga e Izumi y Yû no pasaron por alto la estúpida cara de felicidad que el de la trenza se esforzaba en esconder. Los otros tres, Nanami, Ryan y Shampoo también se habían percatado de que algo raro pasaba, así que para romper con esa extraña atmósfera el rubio vio un champiñón adornando su plato y sin dudarlo dos veces lo cogió con sus palillos para en un rápido movimiento colocarlo en la boca de Akane, que del susto tragó sin pensar. Todos lo miraron asombrados, cuando quería el inglés era de lo más veloz.

\- ¿Pero qué haces pingüino? – gritó Ranma enfadado.

\- Vi que Akane-chan no tenía champiñones en su ramen y le di uno.

\- ¡Eh, yo tampoco tengo setas! – dijo molesta Yumiko.

\- ¡Ni yo! – siguió Natsuki.

\- ¡Oh! Qué-qué mala suerte yo tampoco tenía ninguna seta – dijo apenado Yû mirando su plato con tanta tristeza que a Ranma le hizo gracia.

\- Jaja, no tenía ni idea de que te gustaran tanto. Yo tengo uno Yû, toma – Ranma cogió el champiñón que había en su plato y se lo cedió a su amigo.

\- ¡No ser justo! – gritó Shampoo

\- Claro que no, ¿por qué se lo ha tenido que comer él? – preguntó disgustada la morena.

\- Yo también querer seta de airen.

\- Uhh Shampoo ¿qué insinúas? Lo de Ranma-kun será más bien un plátano – reía sola Nanami mientras veía como la amazona se enojaba – vamos, será divertido…

\- Gra-gracias Ranma… desde siempre mi plato preferido han sido las setas que mi abuela preparaba – sonreía agradecido el grandullón que feliz ya había masticado el hongo.

…

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar se separaron para ir a cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo ya que habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en el salón de juegos y así poder estar todos juntos.

Ranma y Yû, ya vestidos con el pantalón del chándal del equipo de básquet y una camiseta de tirantes bajaron y se encontraron con todas las chicas, a excepción de Akane, quienes ya se habían deshecho de los bonitos pero pesados kimonos y ahora lucían ropas más ligeras y convenientes. El joven Saotome decidió ir a buscar a su esposa, quien le habían dicho habían visto en uno de los pasillos con Ryan. Él tenía que encontrarla y dejarle claro al pingüino que él era su marido y que no permitiría que hiciera ningún movimiento con su mujer. Le costó un buen rato dar con ellos puesto que estaban en lugar un tanto oscuro y escondido, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. El de la trenza quedó paralizado cuando vio lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, la peliazul sonrojada, colocándose de puntillas y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo como una niña. Ryan también sonreía de lado satisfecho, con un aire de grandeza que aumentó cuando se atrevió a colocar sus manazas en la cintura de Akane. Los dos se inclinaban lentamente, uno hacia el otro, justo lo mismo que habían hecho Ranma y ella apenas unas horas antes. Saotome no entendía nada, su mente no reaccionaba, sus ojos le decían una cosa, pero su corazón otra. Ella nunca le haría algo así. Ella no sería capaz. Ella era suya.

Estaban a poquísimos centímetros cuando por fin reaccionó, corrió hacia ellos y los separó empujando bruscamente al inglés.

-¡Apártate ahora mismo de Akane! – gruñó Ranma furioso sujetando por la solapa de la camisa a Ryan.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no la estaba forzando a nada – confesó con los brazos en alto.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Ella es mi mujer – decía cegado por la cólera.

\- Ranma… Ryan-kun dice la verdad… él no me forzó.

\- Akane no lo defiendas… tú no me harías esto…

\- Lo siento, de verdad – decía la peliazul cabizbaja sin atreverse a mirar al de la trenza.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Akane? – preguntó Ranma con una voz tan rota que rompería el alma de cualquiera – tú… ¿ibas a besarle?

\- No sé qué iba a pasar Ranma… pero estaba dispuesta a…

\- Cállate ¡no es cierto! – gritó él girándose hacia ella - ¿qué hay de lo que pasó hace unas horas?

\- No lo sé Ranma… estoy muy confundida ¡lo siento!

\- Esto no está bien, esto no quedará así… pingüino voy a matarte.

\- Eh, este encantador hombre sabe mucho de estas cosas, podemos solucionarlo de otra manera.

\- ¡The Smiths! – exclamó Ranma como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla - Ya lo tengo, has estado usando frases de canciones de la banda The Smiths para ligar con chicas… cómo no lo había visto antes… - dijo Ranma señalando con el dedo a Ryan - por fin descubro de qué me suenan tus frases…

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Acabas de usar una frase de "This Charming Man". Mi profesora Hinako me tuvo un verano castigado traduciendo canciones de The Smiths. Pero no cambies de tema fantasma plagiador de frases…

\- Oye, aunque parezca patético esto funcionaba en Inglaterra – confesó entre avergonzado y orgulloso el rubio.

\- Me importa una mierda, lucha como un hombre.

\- Ranma, Ryan-kun no sabe luchar, no es un artista marcial.

\- ¡Me da igual! No lo defiendas, ¡iba a besarte!

\- Entonces… lucha contra mi – dijo Akane colocándose en posición de ataque delante del londinense para defenderlo.

\- Akane… - susurró Ranma y la miró devastado, se sintió como aquella vez en que ella lo golpeó para proteger a Shinnosuke. Escuchó como su corazón se rompía y como miles de agujas se clavaban en su pecho.

Ryan cogió a Akane de la mano y le dijo algo de rellenar el papeleo, pero para entonces Ranma ya no era él mismo, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, hace unas horas estaba feliz por estar casado con Akane, por haberla besado, por haberla abrazado… ¿y ahora resultaba que todo eso había sido una mentira? ¿Se había aprovechado de él para ir a la universidad y se había enamorado luego del pingüino? Le ardía la cabeza, nada de eso le parecía real. Quería seguirlos y hacerle ver a la peliazul que aquello no estaba bien, que estaba casada con él, pero estaba demasiado alterado como para mantener una conversación decente sin decir cosas que luego se arrepentiría de haber dicho. ¿De qué iba esa estúpida marimacho? Escogiendo a ese mequetrefe por encima del gran Ranma Saotome. Baka, baka, baka. Ella era una grandísima baka. Los celos de Ranma iban aumentando a medida que los segundos avanzaban. Esto no era como con Ryoga o Shinnosuke, aquí no había amistad de por medio o vidas que salvar, esto era demasiado profundo, ella había dicho que estaba confundida, dijo que estaba dispuesta a besarlo, Ranma sacudía su cabeza intentando eliminar cualquier imagen de su esposa besando a ese asqueroso ¿acaso se arrepentía de haberse casado con él? ¿Habían sido esos meses de pequeños avances una magnífica actuación? No quería dudar de ella, pero lo que había visto había sido demasiado doloroso, demasiado real y demasiado surrealista a la vez.

Se retiró a su habitación para meditar y ver cómo podía recuperar a su amada, él no se rendía así como así, no estaba dispuesto a perderla y mucho menos frente al inglés de mierda.

Al entrar por la puerta encontró a Yû, que sentado en el futón se notaba algo nervioso. Cuando vio al de la trenza corrió hacia él como si hiciera años que no lo veía.

\- ¡Ranma! Por fin has venido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yû? – dijo Ranma abatido.

\- Te estaba buscando, te echaba de menos.

\- ¿Qué dices? – decía el pelinegro desubicado.

\- Pues eso, que no sabía donde estabas y me aburría.

\- Ah… oye… si no te importa quiero estar solo, ha pasado algo y…

\- ¿Qué pasó? A mi puedes contármelo todo – continuaba actuando raro el grandullón.

\- Ahm… puf, no sé ni cómo decirlo, Ryan y Akane… no sé si están juntos.

\- ¿Juntos? Como… como pareja…

\- Algo así, lo voy a matar Yû… Akane es mía, ¿quién se cree que es ese pingüino? ¿Y qué puta mosca ha picado a Akane? Las cosas entre nosotros iban mejor que nunca, ella se porta como si fuera otra.

\- ¿Y si te ha engañado todo este tiempo?

\- Ella no lo haría… Yû joder, tengo que recuperarla… aunque si ha elegido a ese pingüino por encima de mi es que está ciega… marimacho insensata.

\- Olvídate de ella Ranma… Seamos felices juntos.

\- ¿Qué qué? – dijo asustado el de la trenza mirando a su amigo.

\- Tus ojos Ranma… tus ojos son preciosos, no me había dado nunca cuenta.

\- Yû… ¿qué dices? ¿qué te pasa? Me estás asustando.

\- Digo que huyamos, nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos y hoy he visto cuanto te amo Ranma – Yû se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma quien con gran velocidad se apartó haciendo que el otro se cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó consternado.

\- Que hoy vi cuanto te amo tonto, no me lo hagas repetir – decía sonrojado Yû colocando sus manos a la altura de su boca como una quinceañera para luego golpear de modo juguetón a Ranma en el hombro.

\- Pe-pero a ti te gustan las chicas…

\- Se ve que los chicos también… nunca digas nunca… - decía el grandote arrugando los hombros feliz por estar a solas con Ranma.

Justo en ese preciso instante Akane entró a la habitación y le pidió hablar con él. Él accedió y le ordenó a su amigo que saliera un momento para poder hablar con su esposa, muy a regañadientes el chico marchó.

\- Akane, dime que ya has visto que esto no está bien, algo te está pasando.

\- En realidad vine a pedirte una cosa.

\- Pídeme que te perdone por lo de antes y lo haré – dijo Ranma cogiendo las manos de su esposa.

\- No puedo… lo que he venido a pedirte es que firmes los papeles del divorcio.

\- Tú te has vuelto loca… no hay otra explicación.

\- Amo a Ryan-kun, Ranma – dijo con una seguridad tan asombrosa que derrumbó por completo al de la trenza, ni a él le había dicho nunca que lo amaba.

\- No es cierto… - susurró sin atreverse a mirarla, esto estaba doliendo demasiado.

\- Nos casamos sólo para poder ir a la universidad, ahora que ya estamos en ella no tiene sentido seguir con todo esto.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme a mi por el pingüino Akane? ¿Es que estás ciega?

\- No me había dado cuenta hasta hoy de que lo amo Ranma, siento no haber sido más sincera antes contigo, pero ahora lo tengo claro.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Sí, ¿firmarás los papeles por favor?

\- No, ni loco. No me creo nada de nada, aquí hay ga-ga-gato encerrado – dijo el joven Saotome decidido. Agarró la mano de Akane y la arrastró por el pasillo donde Yû esperaba a su amado.

\- ¡Cariño! ¿Ya has dejado a Akane-chan para que nos fuguemos? – dijo su amigo cogiendo del brazo a Ranma.

\- Oye Yû, ¿en qué momento te diste cuenta de lo guapo que soy y de cuánto me quieres? – preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Mmm, creo que fue en la cena.

\- Y tú Akane ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de cuánto amas al pingüino? – dijo Ranma odiándose por decir "amas" y "pingüino" en la misma frase.

\- Ahm, en la cena creo también.

\- ¡Sí! Cuando me diste ese champiñón Ranma, me ablandaste el corazón – seguía Yû flirteando con su nuevo amor mientras aleteaba sus gruesas pestañas.

\- ¡Yo también! Cuando Ryan-kun me dio su seta fue cuando vi lo galán y lindo que es – continuó Akane.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó Ranma triunfal y feliz por saber que todo esto era obra, como no, de Shampoo.

…

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el salón de juegos donde una batalla campal se estaba librando. Shampoo amenazaba con sus dos bombines a Nanami quien con una espada estaba dispuesta a atacar a la amazona.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Akane sorprendida.

\- Las dos ninjas están peleando para ver quién se queda con Ranma-kun ahora que tú te fugarás con Ryan-kun… ni caso Akane-chan, están locas – dijo Natsuki.

\- Oh no, pero yo sí voy a fugarme con Ryan-kun, hoy me he enamorado de él – dijo convencida mientras sus dos amigas la miraron levantando una ceja confundidas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Shampoo, Nanami y Ryan pusieron alguna pócima en los champiñones que Yû y Akane comieron durante la cena… - soltó Ranma con pesadez.

\- Entonces… ¿Yû-kun de quién se enamoró? – preguntó curiosa Izumi.

\- Del hombre más guapo del mundo. Del per-fec-to Ranma Saotome – dijo coqueto su amigo sin soltarse del brazo de su trenzado amor.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijeron las tres al unísono.

Nanami y Shampoo estaban enzarzadas en una pelea que nadie esperaba ver en este viaje, primero porque ninguna de las dos estaba invitada y segundo porque nadie sabía que la morena dominara tan bien la espada.

La amazona saltó de silla en silla hasta posicionarse a la altura de Nanami, quien intuyendo los próximos movimientos de la china se agachó y adelantando su pierna derecha derrumbó el asiento en el que la del pelo lila iba a apoyarse provocando que cayera al suelo. La joven japonesa, que además de sangre samurái también había peleado con muchas chicas por hombres se decantó por una de las técnicas más usadas en cualquier pelea de gatas, estirarle el pelo a su rival. A Shampoo eso la molestó sobremanera, así que aprovechando la posición en la que estaban pudo morder el brazo de la chica consiguiendo que la soltara al momento. Las dos se separaron para descansar unos segundos.

\- Rendirte ya pendón barato, yo decirte que Ranma ser mío.

\- No sólo te ganaré, sino que además te recomendaré un buen acondicionador, tienes el pelo fatal…Así Ranma se quedará conmigo sin dudarlo.

\- Idiota tú ya verás, Salami.

Akane lo miraba todo de lejos, cuantas veces habían peleado con ella por el amor de Ranma, por un momento notó rabia, furia, ¿por qué peleaban por él si él era suyo? Oh no, pero ahora estaba enamorada de Ryan ¿no?. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que su corazón le pertenecía al pelinegro, aunque había un impulso en su interior que le repetía que no, que lo correcto era amar al rubio. Era una extraña sensación, como si su cerebro y su corazón lucharan por conocer la verdad. Aunque por ahora su amor por el magnífico rubio iba ganando, no podía evitar cierto rencor hacia esas dos que querían ganarse a SU marido.

\- Estarás contento Ranma teniendo a dos chicas peleando por ti.

\- Akane pero si pareces celosa y todo, pobre Ryan, no le gustará saber eso – dijo Ranma jugando con ella sabiendo que ella se encontraba bajo los efectos de un hechizo.

\- Sólo lo preguntaba para saber con quién de las dos te quedarás.

\- Creo que antes me quedo con la garrapata de Yû que con cualquiera de ellas dos – respondió mirando al grandullón que seguía enganchado a su brazo.

Nanami se lanzó sobre Shampoo para darle una patada en el vientre, la amazona retrocedió adolorida por el golpe pero no tenía planeado dejarse vencer por su nueva rival. Ella era una de las prometidas oficiales de Ranma y no iba a permitir que una novata como la morena le robara a su amado airen. Por supuesto su plan no era que solamente Akane se enamorara de Ryan, eso no haría que el matrimonio se rompiera, sino que tenían que conseguir que ambos firmaran los papeles del divorcio antes de que se pudiera romper el hechizo.

El joven inglés llegó de nuevo a la sala con un buen fajo de papeles en la mano. Cuando Akane lo vio corrió hacia él como un perrito faldero, Ranma la miró dolido, tenía que descubrir como deshacer ese estúpido hechizo temprano, y ya no sólo por Akane, también por el pobre de Yû quien no se había separado de su lado ni un segundo. Era divertido ver como un chico tímido de metro noventa, anchos hombros y marcadas facciones se comportaba como una niñita enamorada agarrando al de la trenza como si fuera su peluche. Mientras esas dos seguían peleando, Ranma decidió hablar en serio con Ryan. Le pidió a Izumi que sujetara un ratito a Yû y se dirigió hacia la nueva pareja.

\- Akane, ¿me permites que hable un momento con tu noviete? – dijo amablemente.

\- Oh, si lo pides así… claro Ranma. Pero no le hagas daño.

\- No le haré nada, tranquila. Vamos Ryan.

\- Mírate Saotome, si me has llamado por mi nombre… ves si al final podremos ser amigos y todo.

Los dos chicos se retiraron a un sitio un poco apartado para hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Mira Ryan, te seré sincero… Akane no es mi tipo en realidad. Nunca lo ha sido.

\- Ya he visto que peleáis a menudo.

\- Bueno es una marimacho con mal genio y pechos planos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella es preciosa.

\- Oye… para gustos colores. Lo que quiero decirte es que nos casamos obligados por nuestros padres… a mi me gusta otra chica.

\- ¿Otra chica?

\- Sí… firmaré los papeles del divorcio y dejaré que salgáis o lo que queráis.

\- ¡Genial Ranma! Sabía que eras un buen tipo.

\- Soy el mejor hombre del mundo Ryan…

\- Perfecto, un momento que busco dónde tienes que firmar.

\- Espera, a cambio me gustaría saber más sobre la pócima que usasteis, ya sabes, para conquistar la chica que me gusta de verdad – continuaba diciendo Ranma.

\- Ahm, no sé demasiado, el plan era de Shampoo… Cuando Nanami hizo esa oración donde todos cerramos los ojos en la cena, Shampoo aprovechó para echar las setas en mi plato y en el tuyo. Yo le di la mía a Akane y la idea principal era que la china o Nanami comieran tu seta, pero se la diste a Yû y por eso ahora están peleando. Las setas las compramos esta tarde a una hechicera que vive en uno de los templos que hay aquí cerca, así que no sé qué llevan exactamente, pero te puedo dar la dirección del templo.

\- Entiendo… ¿Y el efecto dura para siempre?

\- Oh, el hechizo se sella cuando besas a la persona que ha comido tu seta, por eso iba a besar a Akane cuando llegaste.

\- Aha, siento haber interrumpido … Oye y ¿se puede romper?

\- Sí, si alguien besa a quien haya comido la seta antes que tú, se romperá el hechizo.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias por la información.

\- Ahora ya puedes firmar Saotome, echa tu firma aquí y aquí – dijo Ryan mostrando los papeles del divorcio tendiéndole un bolígrafo.

\- Oh, lo siento. He cambiado de opinión – afirmó Ranma sonriendo, el inglés lo miró desconfiado. El de la trenza se giró y le dio un buen puñetazo en la mejilla dejando a Ryan tendido en el suelo – Ah, y eso por intentar besar a mi mujer, pingüino.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

….

¡Hola, hola! Uf, un capítulo que me costó mucho escribir, pese a que me encantó hacerlo jaja. Antes de nada quiero aclarar tres cositas:

*El Reloj es un juego de cartas al que jugamos en España, no os explicaré de qué va porque es muy largo, sólo quería aclarar que sí existe y que es, como dije, de cartas :)

*Chatsu es la carne de cerdo que podéis encontrar en la mayoría de platos de ramen, una de mis comidas favoritas :P

* The Smiths es una banda inglesa de la que hablé el día en que presenté a Ryan, es su banda favorita y también una de las mías : ) Para este fic hasta ahora usé frases (traduciéndolas al castellano y adaptándolas al contexto levemente) de estas canciones suyas: 'This Carming Man', 'Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now' y 'How Soon is Now?', que Ryan usó en determinadas ocasiones.

Dicho esto, ¿os gustó el capítulo? Este y el próximo son los más locos que he escrito para la historia, pero tranquilos, luego veréis que recupero la cordura XD Siento si os hice pasar un mal rato con todo lo de Ryan y Akane, pero creedme, es importante para el argumento del fic que esto sucediera. Espero ansiosa vuestra opinión : )

Publico hoy y ya no lo haré hasta la semana que viene, en dos días vuelo a mi querida Barcelona y no volveré hasta enero… así que veréis que las publicaciones bajarán de ritmo, aunque intentaré publicar mínimo una vez a la semana. Y es por eso que antes de nada os desearé ¡UNAS FELICES FIESTAS, UNA NAVIDAD GENIAL Y POR SI ACASO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE ALEGRÍAS, SONRISAS Y SOBRE TODO, RANMA Y AKANE :P. ¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!

Gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis la historia y la seguís, aún queda un poquitín para su final… así que en 2017 aún habrá Apartamento para 2 para rato jaja. Os agradezco de todo corazón las reviews, los follows, los favoritos, las lecturas… millones de gracias por hacer que escribir esta historia valga la pena : )

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Hola! Me ha encantado tu comentario, me alegra no sabes cuánto escuchar que con mi fic te emocionas, te ríes, te enamoras… Mil gracias :) ¡Te deseo muy buenas fiestas!

 **ElvisF231:** Jajaja tenías razón, Nanami junto con los otros dos no podía traer nada bueno… aunque parece que Ranma solucionará todo el lío que esos tres han ocasionado… espero que disfrutaras de este cap, y por si no nos leemos antes, ¡Felices fiestas!

 **deliza22:** Ohhh Deliza, tus comentarios siempre me alegran el día. Jajaja no sé cómo lo hiciste pero comentaste algo de hechizos en la review, y justamente de hechizos va el episodio de hoy XD espero que lo disfrutaras. Ya has podido comprobar el maléfico plan del grupo que creaste: Shampoo y sus secuaces jaja.

En cuanto al #RanmaChallenge de hoy creo que hay poco, bueno lo poco que hay ya lo habrás visto… Ryugenzawa y el fatídico puñetazo de Akane a Ranma, te juro que casi lloro cuando vi eso en el manga.

Jajaja no sé yo si una suegra como Nodoka estaría entre mis primeras opciones, esta señora seguro que pincharía los preservativos de su hijo con tal de tener un nieto XD

Amiga, un abrazo enorme para ti y por si no nos leemos antes ¡Felices fiestas, feliz año y muchos besos!

 **noemib:** Guapa! Sempre espero amb ansies els teus comentaris en serio jaja, saps alegrar-me enormement i m'animes a seguir escrivint aquesta historia que de vegades té capítols tan bojos com el d'avui jaja. Que riguis i creguis que és de l'estil de Rumiko crec que és el millor regal de tots. Espero que no patissis massa amb el que el trio malèfic havien preparat per a la nostra estimada parella jaja, tot i que venint de Shampoo algo així era previsible imagino… tot i que involucrar al pobre Yû també… malament malament. Amiga, per si no parlem abans et desitjo unes festes inmillorables, un Nadal fenomenal i un feliç any nou. Demà passat, cap a Barcelona ue ue ue. Una abraçada gegant, petons!

 **elizatendo:** Eliza, como siempre gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto pero si no es así ¡Felices fiestas!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Ohhh como me alegra que quieras releer la historia cuando haya terminado, eso significa que te está gustando mucho, me encanta ^^ Creo que la actualización de hoy también es algo sorpresa, y es que a partir de ahora y hasta enero no sé qué días publicaré… Te mando un abrazo enorme y te deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas, besos!

 **JHO:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar pese a la pereza, te entiendo perfectamente, por eso me alegra mucho que decidieras dedicar unos minutos a escribir tu opinión en la historia, para mi es muy importante: ) ¡Un abrazo!

 **xandryx:** ¡Xandryx! Lo mismo te digo, te deseo unas Navidades espectaculares, un Feliz Año nuevo y que sobre todo, sigas leyendo mi historia en 2017 :P ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **estrellataisho:** ¡Hola! Estrellataisho gracias por tu comentario, este capítulo y el siguiente son un poco más locos, pero te aseguro que el siguiente tendrá todo esto que pides, unos avances más claros que te encantarán :P ¡Un saludo!

 **Anna Gabriella:** Anna Gabriella, ¿qué tal? Tranquila, entiendo que como yo todos estamos algo ocupados en estos días de vacaciones y Navidades. Deseo que te gustara este capítulo. Un abrazo enorme y ¡feliz Navidad!

 **nancyricoleon:** Nodoka es de lo mejor en mi opinión, una señora loca con katana chapada a la antigua pero muy liberal en otros aspectos jaja. Espero que tengas unas fiestas fenomenales Nancy, ¡saludos!

 **Liyun bash:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario jaja, este grupo es como ir al supermercado, champú, salami y pingüinos (bueno eso es más difícil de ver en el súper XD) Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo y por supuesto, ¡felices fiestas!

 **Amigo:** ¡Amigo! Supongo que como ya ves mis intenciones ya que siempre las ves… te diste cuenta de que en este capítulo además de la locura de Shampoo y sus pócimas lo importante era que Ranma entendiera por fin que Akane es solo suya, que él tenía que experimentar esos celos y esa rabia para que abriera los ojos y se dejara de tonterías (bueno en el próximo cap se verá más claro pero sshhtt no haré spoilers) jaja. Izumi se "sinceró" con Yû y él también lo hizo con ella, démosles algo de tiempo para ver cómo acaba todo. ¡Felices fiestas amigo!

 **1000:** Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te encante la historia :) ¡Saludos!

 **harmonystar:** Jajaja me reí mucho con tu comentario ojalá pudiera mandar a esos tres a freír churros, poco a poco ya verás como se llevarán su merecido, por ahora Ryan se ha llevado un buen puñetazo en la cara XD. Muchas gracias por comentar y ¡felices fiestas!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Jajaj la superalianza al poder, tus amigos detergente, animal y embutido ya han trazado un malvado plan que por suerte Ranma ha descubierto. Pobre Yû, mira que verse involucrado en todo este embrollo XD Nodoka me encanta, tendrá más conversaciones animadas próximamente jaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu felicitación, no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste tanto la historia : ) por si no nos leemos antes, ¡felices fiestas y feliz 2017! ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sosa07:** Hola! Pues ya viste qué tramaban esos tres jaja, nada bueno… deseo que te gustara el capítulo. Por si no nos hablamos, aunque siempre tenemos los PM , te deseo un felicísimo año nuevo, unas Navidades fenomenales y sobre todo seguirnos leyendo en 2017. ¡Un abrazo enorme amigo!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Jajaja, parece que la pelea ha acabado siendo entre Nanami y Shampoo… pelea de gatas jaja. ¡Felices fiestas Elisa! un abrazo.

 **YolotzinTaisho:** Me alegra que te gustara la última escena, por fin Ranma dio unos pasitos hacia adelante, ya era hora. Siento que no te gustara que se unieran esos tres al viaje pero la pareja siempre se rodea de los mejores jajaja, sus rivales siempre estarán allí. Ya me dirás qué te parecido el maléfico plan que esos tres planearon, espero que no sufrieras mucho jaja, créeme que todo tiene un por qué ;) ¡Un abrazo enorme y felices fiestas!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Hola Carlos! Tristemente lo que comentabas es cierto, al final siempre recordamos el principio. Justo ahora Ranma y Akane están empezando, ellos empezaron con mal pie, al revés de la mayoría de parejas, así que supongo que todo lo que les tenga que venir en el futuro debería ir a mejor. Espero que te gustara el capítulo. Por si no nos leemos, ¡felices fiestas!

 **IBM-MATH:** Jaja dijiste que Ryan va a terminar pisado, por ahora ha acabado con un ojo morado, y se lo tenía merecido. Espero que disfrutaras con el capítulo. ¡Saludos y felices fiestas!

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Edgar! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que ya recuperado del todo. Yo también odio escribir desde el mbl, es muy pesado… y por eso agradezco aún más que te tomaras la molestia en escribir :) Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, es lindo escuchar eso pues en muchas ocasiones repaso y repaso los capítulos pensando que no gustarán, no sé por qué… inseguridades imagino, aunque entiendo también que haya a quien no le guste la historia. En fin que me voy por las ramas jaja. No pretendo dejar un fic a medias, eso no lo haría nunca a no ser que hubiera un motivo de fuerza mayor. Espero que este episodio también te gustara, es más del estilo Ranma creo, con pócimas, enredos y celos de por medio… ya me dirás.

¡Un abrazo enorme y aunque seguro que hablamos por PM, felices fiestas y año nuevo por si acaso!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Haruri querida lo siento mil si te hice sufrir con el capítulo jaja, míralo con un toque de humor, sé que deseabas (yo también) que esos dos tuvieran un viaje calmado para ellos dos solo, pero todo pasa por algo, te aseguro que pronto pronto, algo bueno les pasará :) ¡Te deseo una felices fiestas amiga!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Amiguísima mía, ¿cómo estás? Será que nuestras mentes calenturientas nos dicen que Ranma es un tigre en la cama, y bueno, de algún lado deberá venir ¿no? ¿será de Genma? Qué horror jajaja. Pues te comento que en dos días vuelvo para Barcelona durante tres semanas, así que mis publicaciones se verán afectadas, pero a la vuelta regresaré al ritmo de siempre. Se te echa de menos sin las publicaciones de DEN, pero como sé que volverás en 2017 con nuevas historias pues ya me quedo más tranquila :) Por si no hablamos antes o no nos leemos por aquí, te deseo unas Navidades megafantásticas, un felicísimo año nuevo y que todos tus deseos se cumplan en 2017, muchos éxitos. ¡Abrazos gigantescos!

 **Bon Nadal i fins aviat!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ranma había dejado a Ryan aturdido en la esquina de la sala, por suerte nadie había visto lo que acababa de suceder, el tremendo golpe que merecidamente el de la trenza le había propinado a su rival. Quién se creía que era ese mequetrefe para intentar besar a su esposa, a su chica… Imposible que él permitiera tal cosa.

Con paso firme y decidido se acercó hacia los demás compañeros de viaje, Shampoo y Nanami seguían enfrascadas en esa absurda pelea y los otros cinco miraban atónitos el espectáculo que las dos muchachas estaban protagonizando.

Nunca había tenido las cosas tan claras como en ese instante, con una seguridad abrumadora que nunca había sentido, Saotome se dirigió hacia Akane sin pensárselo dos veces, la cogió por los hombros y en un veloz movimiento acercó sus labios a los de su mujer y la besó delante de todos. Ella quedó estática, primero quería gritar y apartarlo, ella no lo amaba, amaba a Ryan, pero poco a poco la dulzura de los labios de Ranma se apoderaron de su ser y despacio notó como una calidez conocida recorría todo su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier sentimiento romántico hacia el inglés y recobrando todo el amor que horas antes sentía por Ranma, su Ranma. Akane se sentía feliz entre sus brazos, se había olvidado completamente del rubio y saber que estaba besando a su marido delante de todos confirmando su relación y dejando claro que ellos estaban juntos era algo maravilloso.

Ranma se sentía aliviado al comprobar que esa marimacho era suya otra vez, imposible evitar sonreír mientras sus bocas se encontraban. Tal satisfacción comenzó a crecer enormemente al percibir como ella correspondía a ese beso que acababa de romper el estúpido hechizo. ¿Y qué si todos los veían? ¡A la mierda con ellos!

Había necesitado eso, esa absurda situación le había hecho ver que su matrimonio no era un juego, esto ya no era como estar prometidos, esto no era una broma, esto no podía romperse. Estaban casados y no quería que nadie más osara adueñarse de su corazón. No más hechizos, no más citas con otras, no más tonterías con otros… no tenía sentido seguir escondiendo que estaban juntos y que no querían ser separados.

Ranma sujetaba la delicada cintura de su esposa como si fuera a romperse, era algo tan preciado y fino que en cualquier momento podía resquebrajarse cual muñeca de porcelana. Akane jugaba con sus dedos a tocar la trenza de su compañero, era un acto inconsciente que él también disfrutaba. No se atrevieron a profundizar el beso como horas antes, no delante de sus amigos y enemigos, eso era algo que se guardarían para la intimidad.

Mientras la pareja seguía saboreando aquellos segundos de gloria tres ruidos provocaron que se alejaran: el doloroso grito gutural emitido por Yû vociferando un triste "no", el sonido de una espada impactando contra el suelo y una sonora bofetada estampada contra la mejilla de Ranma.

\- Airen apartarte de chica gorila ahora – amenazó Shampoo quien entre lágrimas había dejado la marca de su mano en el rostro de Saotome.

\- Se acabó Shampoo, déjalo ya – dijo Ranma enfadado alejándose de su esposa pero sujetando su mano firmemente.

Ryan se acercó, seguía enfadado y confundido por el puñetazo que el de la trenza le había dado. Notaba su pómulo arder y media cara hincharse, esto no tenía que salir así, debía ser él el que hubiera disfrutado del sabroso beso de la peliazul, sin embargo él no era un karateca, su don era la palabrería y no las artes marciales, así que no podía empezar una lucha contra Ranma pues sabía que perdería, y más tras comprobar la fuerza del muchacho. Cabizbajo se colocó detrás de la amazona con miedo a que el pelinegro lo golpeara de nuevo.

\- Shampoo no rendirse, airen ser mío.

\- ¡Se ha acabado! Escúchame bien, Akane y yo estamos casados, no hay marcha atrás, no nos vamos a divorciar, voy a estar con ella siempre.

\- ¡No ser verdad! Tú deber es casarte conmigo, mis leyes decirlo.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, pero tus leyes me importan una mierda. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacerle nada a Akane, no quiero que te acerques a ella, basta de juegos, de hechizos, de pócimas… no podrás hacer nada que impida que estemos juntos, ¿no lo ves? Llevas años intentándolo… ni lo de Saffron, ni la boda fallida, ni el hilo rojo, ni los nikumans de los abrazos, nada ha funcionado nunca… y ya nada lo hará…

Akane miraba asombrada a Ranma, ¡por fin! Por fin dejaba claro que ella era la única, había tardado años pero parecía que finalmente su relación empezaba a tener una forma clara, firme, pública y con la mirada puesta hacia el futuro. Ella se limitó a apretar con ímpetu la mano de su esposo dándole fuerzas para que siguiera con aquel discurso que sabía le estaba costando mares dar. Él no era un hombre de palabras, pero suponía que con todo esto del hechizo lo habían llevado a su límite. Ranma era a grandes rasgos un buen chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo, no había ninguna duda de que él estaría encantado de tender la mano a sus amigos siempre que fuera necesario. Tenía sus defectos también, claro, pero Akane sabía que él era un chico difícil de cabrear de verdad, sólo ella sabía cómo conseguirlo, por eso entendió al verlo tan furioso que el plan que Shampoo y los otros dos habían trazado para que ambos firmaran los papeles del divorcio estuvo muy cerca de completarse.

La ira y la rabia empezaron a adueñarse del cuerpecito de la peliazul que empezó a recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar, cómo la habían manipulado para que se enamorara de Ryan, cómo una vez más habían jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos ¿qué hubiera pasado si Ranma no la hubiera besado? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubieran firmado los papeles que destrozarían su reciente matrimonio? Aguantando estoicamente decidió esperar a que todo se calmara para no explotar colérica allí mismo. El inglés se las pagaría.

-Pero Ranma, yo ser mejor que ella… - seguía diciendo la amazona consumida por la furia.

Por primera vez Shampoo presenció una muestra de afecto entre la pareja, no era tonta, al contrario, ella era demasiado lista, en Jusenkyo pudo ver cómo Ranma quería a Akane, como la protegió, como hizo todo lo que hizo por ella, pero siempre tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que lo hubiera hecho por pena, por sentirse culpable. Sin embargo ese beso, ese beso correspondido que ambos se habían dado le dejaron claras dos cosas; una era que esa no era la primera vez que se besaban y la otra era que ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Pero aún así, pese a que muy probablemente su airen estuviera mínimamente enamorado de la Tendo, ella no permitiría que estuvieran juntos porque para Shampoo, Ranma era su futuro marido, pasara lo que pasara, ella regresaría con él a su tribu en China. No todo estaba perdido, sus leyes eran sus leyes y ella se regía por ellas, así que aún le quedaba un as en la manga.

\- Shampoo saber que vosotros no consumar matrimonio, esto ser una farsa – dijo ella altiva y segura de sí misma. Ranma y Akane se miraron y enrojecieron, tragaron saliva. Ella sonrió de manera triunfal.

\- Eso… eso no es asunto tuyo – espetó aguantado las ganas de patearle la cara la peliazul.

\- Claro que serlo… si no consumar matrimonio por mi poder decir lo que querer… yo insistir hasta que Ranma ser mío.

\- En serio, me estoy hartando de todo esto, he dicho que no y es que no Shampoo… acepta que estoy con Akane.

\- Ran-ma, yo decir muy en serio, si tu no consumar matrimonio, yo no dejar de perseguirte.

\- ¡Pero haz el maldito favor de entender que estamos casados! Si consumamos o no… eso ya es cosa nuestra, ¿acaso quieres que te mande un vídeo porno? – decía abochornada la peliazul, ¿por qué tenía que dar explicaciones de si se acostaba con su marido o no?

Las amigas de Akane estaban alucinando con toda esa charla, resulta que la loca china no sólo sabía hacer pócimas y brujería sino que además tenía una extraña obsesión con Ranma y con que él mantuviera relaciones sexuales con su amiga. ¿Desde cuando un matrimonio era sólo válido una vez lo habías hecho con tu marido o esposa? Yumiko y Natsuki se miraban asombradas por todo, desde luego uno nunca se aburriría con amigos como estos.

\- Perdona por lo que diré Akane-chan… pero tengo que hacerlo. – Dijo Natsuki mirando a su amiga para luego encararse hacia Shampoo – Ellos dos consumaron su matrimonio hace unos días, vamos que se acostaron, Akane-chan nos lo explicó todo… era su primera vez así que estaba ilusionada y nos lo contó, ¿verdad Yumiko-chan?

\- Sí, Akane-chan nos explicó que Ranma había sido todo un caballero… y que a pesar de ser la primera vez sintió mucho placer – el joven matrimonio estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, sus rojas caras podían confundirse con un volcán en erupción. Ranma miraba a Akane intentando descubrir si ella había mentido a sus amigas y se había inventado eso, pero rápidamente se percató de que ese par sólo estaban queriendo ayudar.

\- E-e-eeeso es – dijo Ranma tartamudeando mirando el techo jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¡No poder ser! – gritó la amazona cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

\- Ahm sí… es cierto – continuó Akane casi sin voz.

\- ¡Aka-chan! Y yo sin saberlo… habérmelo dicho hombre, te hubiera dado consejos – gritó emocionada Nanami.

\- Tú mejor cállate que ya hablaremos luego – espetó desafiante Akane.

\- ¿Dónde fue? – preguntó Shampoo incrédula levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Dónde fue qué? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

\- Qué va a ser, pues dónde consumar matrimonio.

\- En la ducha – dijo Ranma

\- En la cama – dijo Akane al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Ducha o cama? – preguntó Shampoo dudando de todo.

\- El primero en la ducha… el segundo en la cama – aclaró la peliazul deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

\- ¿Dos veces? – dijo casi en susurro la amazona.

\- Ahm sí… ya sabes, la emoción y eso…

\- Yo… yo necesitar estar sola un rato. Airen… decir Ranma… yo no… no creer poder estar con alguien que ya estuvo con otra.

\- Lo siento Shampoo… pero la verdad es que siempre fue Akane.

\- Supongo que yo en el fondo siempre saber… Zàijiàn.

Shampoo se secó las lágrimas y salió por la puerta. Escuchar aquello la destrozó, pese a sus malas intenciones ella realmente creía estar enamorada de Ranma, hizo todo lo que pudo para conquistarle, pero a veces nada es suficiente y no se puede conseguir a quien se ama. Aceptar una derrota no era nada fácil, pero tener delante a su rival sujetando la mano de su supuesto prometido mientras ambos aceptaban haberse acostado era demasiado para ella. Tenía que replantearse muchas cosas, y la primera era si valía la pena seguir luchando por Ranma, si tenía sentido seguir intentando romper su matrimonio con Akane.

A la pareja le supo mal, ellos en el fondo la veían como a una amiga que de vez en cuando se interponía entre ellos, sin embargo ya estaban hartos de sus juegos y trucos, ahora querían un poco de tranquilidad para poder evolucionar como una pareja normal.

Akane, pero, aún tenía algo pendiente. Se acercó a Nanami y a Ryan para terminar lo que su marido había empezado.

\- En cuanto a vosotros… Ryan-kun, siento si alguna vez te hice creer que tendría algo contigo, pero estoy con Ranma y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a utilizarme para algo como lo que hiciste hoy… es ruin y poco digno de alguien a quien consideraba mi amigo.

\- Akane-chan, perdón, yo de verdad creí que no te gustaba Saotome, creí que os habíais casado obligados y bueno, me gustas, solo quería que fueras feliz.

\- Soy… soy muy feliz con Ranma – dijo tímida, el pelinegro se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo contento por esa afirmación – Si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo como lo de hoy te mandaré a volar tan lejos que desearás no haber abandonado Londres nunca. Tienes suerte de que dejé mi mazo en casa – dijo dándole una suave patada en el estómago que lo sentó de golpe.

\- Entendido – susurró Ryan agradecido de que ella no usara tanta fuerza como Ranma.

\- Y tú Nanami-chan, si alguna vez te interesó ser mi amiga te aconsejo que apartes tus manos de Ranma y dejes de verlo como a un objeto sexual… Si no es así… me veré obligada a retarte, tu dominio de la espada no me asusta para nada.

\- Oye Aka-chan, siento si mis comentarios te han molestado, sí que es cierto que Ranma me pone, pero tú me caes muy bien y espero que podamos ser amigas, juro no decir nada más obsceno de tu esposo – dijo amigable Nanami.

\- Dudo que lo consigas, pero suerte con ello – dijo Akane un poco recelosa todavía.

\- Siento también lo del plan de la china loca, pensé que era imposible que unas setas provocaran todo este enredo.

\- Bueno, es lo que una acepta tener alrededor cuando se casa con un Saotome – dijo mirando a su marido la peliazul.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y resoplaron aliviados pensando que todo el problema por fin había terminado hasta que un grito volvió a distraerlos.

\- ¿Es que no piensas decirme nada a mi Ranma? ¡Eres un cerdo! – vociferaba Yû quien tenía el corazón roto mientras Izumi intentaba consolarlo.

\- ¡Yû! Me había olvidado de ti – Ranma se acercó a Izumi y le susurró algo en la oreja.

\- No puedo hacer eso – dijo la menuda sonrojándose.

\- Claro que puedes, es más, debes – respondía el de la trenza.

\- Pero…

\- Sólo hazlo.

Izumi se acercó a Yû con cuidado y con las mejillas color carmín, agarró las manos de su amigo y estirándose al máximo colocándose de puntillas le dio un tierno beso al grandullón. Fue rápido pero lo suficientemente duradero como para que el chico pudiera sujetar la cintura de la menuda. Ella pensó que ese era su primer beso, en general y en especial el primero con el chico que le gustaba, sabía que él no la veía de ese modo, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día la cosa cambiara, él sólo le había pedido tiempo y eso era justamente lo que ella le daría. Quiso grabarlo en su memoria para rescatar los recuerdos de la felicidad que en ese instante estaba sintiendo. Cuando Yû había eliminado todo el amor que sentía por Ranma se apartó con suavidad y miró a los ojos a su amiga. Ella le sonrió y apartó la mirada con vergüenza.

\- Per-perdona, sólo lo hice para romper el hechizo – se excusó la chica.

\- Gra-gracias Izu-chan.

\- ¿Aún sientes algo por Ranma-kun?

\- ¡No, no, no, no! – decía mientras movía con insistencia la cabeza de lado a lado rojo como un tomate.

\- Es una pena, hacíais muy buena pareja – dijo Yumiko bromeando mientras todos reían.

\- Tu novia tendrá que tener mucha paciencia Yû, eres peor que una garrapata – decía Ranma golpeando a su amigo en la espalda.

\- Oh cállate, qué-qué vergüenza – respondió el grandullón escondiendo su cabeza dentro de su camiseta como una tortuga paralizado por el bochorno que estaba sintiendo.

….

Ranma y Akane salieron un momento de la sala para quedarse en el pasillo, necesitaban unos segundos para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, para respirar un poco de tranquilidad en toda la locura que ese día había supuesto. Una montaña rusa de emociones donde besos, peleas, celos, hechizos, puñetazos, matrimonio, divorcio, amigos y rivales habían acabado dando dolor de cabeza a la joven pareja. Akane se sentía segura al lado de Ranma, sabía que pasara lo que pasara él estaría a su lado para salvarla, incluso si lo que le pasaba era que una panda de chalados pretendía envenenarla para que firmara los dichosos papeles del divorcio. Durante todo el discurso de su marido ella se había quedado junto a él sujetándole la mano con fuerza para que entendiera que en esto estaban metidos los dos y que como él, para ella esto ya no era una broma pesada de sus padres, ya no era algo que dos adolescentes de 16 años quisieran negar al mundo, era algo real que querían que funcionara, al paso al que fuera, qué más daba si tardaban tres años en confesar sus sentimientos o 5 años hasta sentirse completamente cómodos abrazándose sin sentir vergüenza, tarde o temprano estas pequeñas cosas tendrían solución. Por ahora lo importante parecía que estaba hecho; aceptar su matrimonio, en su interior y de manera pública.

Ranma suspiró como quien se quita un gran peso de encima. ¿Había acabado todo? ¿Shampoo dejaría de perseguirlo? ¿Ryan se olvidaría de Akane? ¿Nanami… Nanami…? Bueno Nanami era otra historia… su locura estaba a otro nivel que aún no había alcanzado conocer. Akane era su esposa, sonrió al pensar en eso, ella era suya, y ya nadie, nunca, podría separarla de su lado. Ver como ella se derretía por otra persona, sentir esos celos apuñalándole el pecho, esa cruda sensación de perderla, no podía dejar que nada de eso se repitiera. Debía dejar claro que ahora sólo debían estar uno con el otro, sin terceras personas que pudieran interrumpir el bienestar de su relación.

\- Ya no notas nada por el pingüino, ¿verdad? – preguntó queriendo confirmar la disolución total de la poción.

\- ¡Qué va! Gracias por ayudarme por cierto.

\- De nada, siempre lo hago ¿no?

\- Hey ¿qué insinúas? También sé cuidarme sola – espetó saltando a la defensiva, nadie trataba a Akane Tendo, digo Saotome, de damisela en apuros.

\- Claro, claro, yo nunca te he salvado de ninguna situación – comentó irónico hinchando el pecho.

\- Puede que sí, pero yo también lo he hecho muchas veces.

\- Hoy por ti mañana por mi…

\- Eso dicen.

\- Oye lo que dije antes… - siguió algo tímido.

\- Lo que dijiste… - lo animó ella.

\- Pues que a ver – se rascó la nuca con nervios – que si estamos casados, pues que ya no… ya no iremos a citas con otros ¿no?

\- Mmm no ¿no?

\- Vale… quería aclarar eso.

\- No te entiendo… ¿es que ibas a salir con alguien? – dudó levantando una ceja Akane.

\- No, no, pero quiero decir, hasta hace poco si tú ibas a una cita con Ryoga yo no me oponía o si yo salía con U-chan o Shampoo tú te ponías celosa pero tampoco te oponías…

\- Creo que es obvio que estando casados ya no saldremos con nadie más… bueno, yo no querría que tú estuvieras con nadie más, sólo… conmigo.

\- Yo no… no quiero que estés con nadie más tampoco.

\- Sólo… nosotros.

\- Ahm, bien, estamos de acuerdo pues.

\- Sí… no saldremos con nadie más.

\- Nunca más.

\- Nunca más.

La sonrisa que se instaló en la cara de ambos podría retratarse para la posteridad.

Esa conversación podría parecer absurda para cualquier persona que no les conociera, quién hubiera dicho que alguien casado tenía que dejar clara la exclusividad a su compañero de vida. Pero ellos no eran normales, su relación nunca lo fue. Pasaron de ser unos completos desconocidos a estar prometidos, en cuestión de segundos, aceptaron a regañadientes su compromiso y pese a las mil y una veces que habían intentado romperlo o comentado esa posibilidad nunca lo habían hecho ¿por qué? La respuesta era obvia.

Su boda no llegó de manera distinta, sin matrimonio no había universidad. Se casaron, claro, no sólo para poder estudiar, los lazos que los unían eran más fuertes que los de una pareja que llevara años saliendo, pero sin embargo nunca se habían parado a hablar de los términos en los que se encontraban. Por supuesto que a estas alturas los dos ya sabían que se querían, pero nunca habían verbalizado su deseo de compartir su vida el uno con el otro, sin nadie más, y por eso esa diminuta aclaración que acababan de hacer implicaba un paso enorme y una satisfacción mayor aún para ambos. No fue la confesión más romántica del mundo, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello, por ahora lo importante era que por fin podían hablar de su relación abierta y honestamente.

\- ¿Crees que nos libramos de Shampoo?

\- Eso espero… tus amigas dieron en el punto clave…

\- Son unas desvergonzadas. – Dijo entre risas Akane – Aunque a ti ya te vale… ¿la ducha?

\- Oh, la cama fue mucho mejor.

\- Es mejor.

\- Es más aburrido.

\- La cama es para románticos.

\- ¡La cama es para sosos!

\- ¡La ducha es más incómoda!

\- La cama hace más ruido.

\- La ducha es peligrosa. Además, ¿quién lo hace por primera vez en una ducha?

\- Pues es un lugar muy adecuado para hacerlo…

\- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!

\- ¡Lo mismo que tú!

La pareja ya había empezado a subir el volumen de sus gritos a medida que esta estúpida disputa avanzaba, así que como era normal en ellos, esa pasión que los incitaba a pelear los llevó a encontrarse realmente cerca, tanto que sus frentes casi podían rozarse. Ambos apretaban fuerte los puños, símbolo que evidenciaba que empezaban a estar hechos una furia. Sin embargo rápidamente se dieron cuenta de las tonterías que se estaban gritando, discutiendo por una primera vez que nunca existió. Ambos se sonrojaron al extremo al percatarse de que el tema principal estaba siendo ese al que nunca nombran, ese extraño fenómeno que aunque estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos últimamente nunca se atrevían a pronunciar, el impúdico sexo. Giraron sus cabezas con absoluta rapidez para mirar hacia los lados intentando evitar sus miradas, después de tanto alboroto estaba claro que algún día ambos se unirían en un solo cuerpo, pero por hoy ya habían sentido suficientes emociones y habían hablado demasiado de sus sentimientos, aunque a su extraña manera.

Intentaron apaciguar sus fuertes respiraciones y calmar sus acaloradas mentes regalándose unos minutos de silencio con los que serenarse, pero el ruido de una puerta cerrándose abruptamente y unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo distrajeron del todo al joven matrimonio.

\- Creo que alguien nos espiaba… - dijo temerosa Akane.

\- A mi también me lo ha parecido.

\- No era la presencia de ninguno de nuestros amigos.

\- No, era una aura que nunca había percibido.

\- Vayamos a ver si los demás están bien.

CONTINUARÁ

…..

¡Hola, hola, hola! Regresé, por fin. Cómo he echado esto de menos… no os lo imagináis jaja, Barcelona estuvo genial claro, pero necesitaba ya publicar y escribir nuevos capítulos y leer y comentar vuestros comentarios :)

¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? Menos acción quizás pero más aclaramientos jaja, y un beso público… uuhh, ya tengo ganas de seguir subiendo capítulos y ver cómo van avanzando estos dos…

Os quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo que he recibido estos días que no he estado por aquí… casi cada día recibía notificaciones de nuevos comentarios o PM… o comentarios en otras de mis historias… y estoy muy muy contenta por todas las lecturas que habéis hecho del fic y por todas las palabras que me animan a escribir y que son las que han hecho que echara tanto de menos estar por aquí : )

ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS

 **Guest:** Por fin actualicé, perdón por la espera, las vacaciones de Navidad se alargaron más de lo normal :P

 **Bonita:** Aquí tienes nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes :)

 **Zagashi:** ¡Hola y bienvenid a la historia! Como me alegra que leyeras toda la historia del tirón, eso significa que te gustó :) Muchas gracias por tus palabras, gracias por creer que la historia sigue el carácter de los personajes y que creas que son divertidos me anima un montón. ¡Feliz año nuevo y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí! Un abrazo.

 **Akai27:** ¡Akai27! No sabes como me has alegrado estas Navidades, no tenía pc para actualizar pero sí recibía tus comentarios al mail del móvil y cada vez que he visto que comentabas alguno de los capítulos me ponía muy contenta. Que hayas decidido comentar todos y cada uno de los capítulos ha sido todo un halago para mi. Comparto todo lo que has dicho y espero poder responderte a todos por privado, porque no sabes cuán agradecida te estoy :) Por ahora sólo comentaré sobre tu última review del chapter 16 para no poner aquí una página entera jaja. Me alegra que rieras con Yû enamorado, la verdad es que cuando lo imagino aleteando las pestañas me entra la risa a mi sola también jaja. Como viste, por fin Ranma se ha atrevido a besar a Akane delante de todos, posiblemente esto cambie notablemente las cosas entre ellos… ya veremos. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí o por PM. ¡Un abrazo enorme y de nuevo gracias por el tiempo que le has dedicado a mi historia!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Llegó el momento de quitarte la intriga :). Espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Janet:** Hola Janet, gracias por comentar. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que siga pareciéndote maravillosa :P

 **Liyun bash:** Yo también os extrañé y publicar por aquí :( ¡Pero ya regresé! Ya ves que Ranma ha decidido que no quiere perder a Akane, que es suya y solo suya… ¡Un abrazo!

 **serenitymoon20:** ¡Bienvenid a la historia SerenityMoon20! Me encanta que encontraras la historia y te gustara, y sobre todo que te decidieras a leerla :) Sip, estos dos no aprenden, de nuevo algo parecido a los hongos que ya vimos en el anime jaja. Por suerte aquí todo se ha solucionado con un beso, aix. ¡Un abrazo!

 **xandryx:** Jajaja, entiendo que te caiga mal el "inglecito" jaja, cayendo en las trampas de Shampoo aiixx. Como ves no ibas mal encaminada, Ranma se atrevió a besar a Akane delante de todos para dejar claro que ella es suya. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **sofia saotome:** Ya seguí con la historia, espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos :)!

 **rocio1181:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar mi historia rocio :) Espero que disfrutaras de las fiestas, y que disfrutes de este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **devi2791:** No me puedo creer que leyeras toda la historia en dos días, eso me halaga un montón. Cómo me alegra que te gustara y que hayas dedicado tu tiempo a leerla :) Gracias por tu felicitación, espero que siga agradándote. ¡Un abrazo Denisse!

 **esmeralda saotom:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Espero que con este capítulo te sacara de dudas. Siento haber tardado en publicar pero mis fiestas navideñas se alargaron más de lo previsto :P Saludos.

 **Afrika:** Jajaja Afrika! Como me alegra que no te olvidaras de la historia :P Yo también estuve algo atareada y por eso tardé en actualizar, no te preocupes. Por fin pudiste ver como Ranma besa a Akane delante de las "suripantas" jaja. ¡Saludos!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Ay me asustaste al principio, tuve que buscar el significado de "vaciado" porque creí que era algo malo, como que estaba vacío o algo jaja, menos mal que vi que significa gracioso (corrígeme si me equivoco). Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo con el esperado beso frente a todos de Ranma, un abrazo amiga.

 **litapaz:** ¡Hola Litapaz! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutaras de cómo reaccionó Ranma y cómo quiso demostrarle a todo el mundo que Akane es suya :) ¡Saludos!

 **deliza22:** ¡Gracias amigaa! Jajaj esa es la gracia del fic, una de cal y una de arena, un día besos lindos y al otro hechizos para separarlos jaja, pero tranquila, supongo que este capítulo volvió a mostrar la dulzura que hay en nuestra pareja preferida. Me ha gustado mucho que describieras la historia como una montaña rusa de emociones, muchas gracias, de hecho usé la frase en este capítulo :) Jajaja tengo que plantearme esto de hacer un AU de un YûxRanko XD bizarro pero efectivo quizás…

En este último capítulo habrás visto que efectivamente ambos han decidido cimentar su relación y dejar clara su exclusividad, extraño en un matrimonio pero necesario para ellos jaja.

Estas vacaciones navideñas no tenía pc para actualizar, pero sí una libreta donde empecé a crear un nuevo fic más "serio" (RxA por supuesto) que publicaré al terminar este ^^. Uy no pensé en lo de cortarle el pelo a Shampoo, pero hubiera estado bien la verdad. Yo no creo que Shampoo merezca a Mousse, siempre he creído que él debería rechazarla al final de todo… En cuanto a qué me trajo Santa Claus… pues una Nespresso con muchas cápsulas, que viva el café jaja. ¿A ti?

¡Un mega abrazo amiga!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Yahiko! Al fin regresé… qué ganas. Me alegra que la parte de Yû te divirtiera, esa era la intención :) Ya viste la reconciliación de R y A, ¿qué te pareció? ¡Abrazos!

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Edgar! Por fin estoy de vuelta y puedo responder tu comentario. ¿Cómo andas? ¿Cómo fueron las fiestas? Las mías bien, comiendo, comiendo, y comiendo jaja. ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Por fin Ranma pone en claro que Akane es suya… en fin, nos leemos. ¡Un abrazo enorme amigo :)!

PD (dos horas después de responderte al comentario XD): Acabo de leer tu PM, ahora te respondo :)

 **anymary79:** Acertaste con el hongo del amor, aunque versión distinta con beso incluido. Espero que disfrutaras el capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **Eliza tendo:** Aquí sigo con esta historia y con otra que ya está metida en el horno, pero no la sacaré de allí hasta que acabe esta :P Saludos.

 **ziram:** Jajaja no hay prisa para el lemon, llegará, llegará, pero aún no es momento.

 **nancyricoleon** : Jajaja efectivamente Ranma supo cómo jugar con Ryan y conseguir lo que quería… en cuanto a Yû… como mínimo consiguió un beso de Izu, ¿cambiará eso algo entre esos dos? ¡Saludos!

 **Frankie Marin San:** Me encantan tus comentarios de verdad, como me alegra saber que crees que la historia es adictiva, espero que nunca te canses de ella :)

 **Guest:** ¡Aquí tienes el capítulo que pedías! Espero que tengas un magnífico año nuevo :)

 **yessi-chibi:** ¿Qué sería de una historia de Ranma sin algún hechizo de Shampoo :P?

 **Anna Gabriella:** Ooh sabiendo que os había hecho sufrir con el casi beso de Akane y Ryan no quise dejar el malentendido tantos días sin resolver, ahora ya habéis podido ver además cómo lo soluciona Ranma… demostrando ante todos que su esposa es sólo para él. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** Muchísimas gracias por decidirte a comentar la historia, me alegra un montón que la hayas leído :) ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **JHO:** Jajaja me ha encantado ver todas las ideas que te fueron surgiendo al ir leyendo el capítulo anterior y todos los posibles trucos que podrían haber usado para hacer que Akane quisiera tener algo con Ryan jaja.

En cuanto a la crítica que me diste creo que seguiré tu consejo, intenté publicar rápido para que nadie perdiera el hilo de la historia y ahora lo haré pausadamente, para que yo tenga tiempo de empaparme de lo que he escrito y releerlo las veces que necesite (esto ya lo hacía pero nunca va mal hacerlo un poco más). El capítulo anterior podría haberse dividido en dos, posiblemente hubiera quedado mejor y más pausado, es algo que tendré en cuenta para los próximos :) Te agradezco enormemente tu opinión, me encanta que me ayude a mejorar.

¡Un abrazo!

 **IBM-MATH:** Se merecía el puñetazo, por fin Ranma ha demostrado que Akane es suya y de nadie más… y Akane también quiere dejar claro que ella está con Ranma, así que Shampoo debe agachar la cabeza y aceptarlo…

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo pasé genial en Barcelona, pero ya echaba de menos esto… Por fin Ranma se armó de valor y besó a Akane en frente de todos para terminar con el hechizo :P me alegro de que rieras con Yû modo quinceañera jaja, pobrecillo, qué vergüenza. ¡Un abrazo!

 **YolotzinTaisho:** Ohh desde Acapulco, siempre he querido visitarlo, a ver si encuentro el momento indicado (y los dineros necesarios XD) y voy para allá. En Barcelona estuve genial, pero ya era hora de regresar por estos lares. Aquí va nuevo capítulo con muchas ganas. ¡Besos!

 **Guest:** Большое спасибо за ваш комментарий. Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду именно. Что вы имеете в виду? Привет!

Guest : Como leíste ya, Ranma la besó finalmente, y delante de todos. Ya era hora de que marcara el territorio.

 **Amigo:** Ohh a mi el casi beso de Akane y Ryan tampoco me gustó jaja, y mira que lo escribí yo, pero como siempre si no hubiera malentendidos esto no sería Ranma 1/2. Ranma es muy espabilado y vio rápido cómo conseguir la información del inglés, y ahora ya le ha demostrado a él y a los demás que no dejará que nadie más juegue con su esposa o con él.

Yû debe sentir una vergüenza terrible jaja, pero como mínimo consiguió el beso de Izu-chan… ¿quizás esto cambiará las cosas? Ya veremos. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí y que las fiestas te fueran genial. ¡Un abrazo!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Hola Carlos! Después de releer el capítulo pensé en lo que dijiste, que debía haber estado dividido en dos, y creo que tienes razón. Todo va muy deprisa y podría haber trabajado mejor lo del hechizo y el malentendido con Ryan, sin embargo ya no hay tiempo para tirar atrás así que tomaré el consejo para próximos capítulos :) Muchas gracias por tu opinión, significa mucho para mi ya que adoro cómo escribes. Y tranquilo por lo de tu Akane, seguro que la encuentras cuando menos lo esperes :) ¡Saludos!

 **Haro Adrianne:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras :)! ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Amiiiigaaa, como eché de menos esto de leerte y comentarte y justo ayer llegué de Barcelona muerta del jetlag y 15 horas de vuelos pesados y pensé, arrg quiero volver a publicar ya y saber algo de SaeKodachi47 (debes decirme tu nombre real jaja) y ¡patapum! recibí tu PM, qué ilusión me hizo. ¿Cómo andan tus gatunas? Yo pude ver a mi perrete, que actualmente reside en Barcelona y lo echo muchísimo de menos… es tan bonito, además se llama Ryuk (por el manga de Death Note :P).

Tengo millones de ganas de leer y ver de qué se trata AE, me tienes en ascuas. Espero que disfrutaras del episodio de hoy… Beso delante de todos, Shampoo rechazada y tu pobre Ryan acobardado XD ¡Un beso enorme y abrazos gigantes! Qué bien estar de vuelta por aquí :D

Fins aviat!


	18. Chapter 18

Ranma y Akane corrieron a la sala de juegos lugar donde se escuchó ese grito que resonó en todo el hotel. Llegaron justo a tiempo, al entrar vieron a una extraña mujer de cuerpo pequeño y cuello extremadamente largo, con una cara irreconocible muy parecido a un oni que vestía un kimono parecido al que las chicas habían llevado esa misma mañana. Ese extraño ser perseguía a Izumi mientras los demás miraban asustados el panorama; Yumiko y Natsuki estaban petrificadas, abrazándose escondidas detrás de una silla, Yû intentaba atrapar a la mujer pero era demasiado escurridiza, y Nanami lo observaba todo con determinación. La morena no era una chica cobarde, y aunque era la primera vez que se veía envuelta en una situación como esta decidió coger su espada y dar caza también a esa especie de monstruo. Izumi iba de un lado para otro intentando esquivar las manos que querían darle alcance, sin saber qué más hacer o con qué protegerse saltó por la ventana pues el salón no daba para más y pronto se vería acorralada.

El grandullón y la espadachina saltaron sin pensarlo dos veces detrás de ellas y seguidamente lo hicieron Ranma y Akane, dejando atrás a las dos chicas y a Ryan, quien callado permanecía cobardemente agachado debajo de la mesa.

La pobre muchacha de pelo anaranjado cayó de mala manera al suelo y se torció el tobillo, cojeando como pudo miró de lado a lado para encontrar un buen lugar donde reposar unos instantes y así rebajar el dolor de su pie. Se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles que adornaban el bosque de la parte trasera del hotel. Respiraba de manera acelerada, era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba con un monstruo, ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que cosas como esta fueran posibles. Todo era demasiado surrealista, no paraba de pensar en que esa misma noche había descubierto también que no sólo las brujas usan pócimas sino que cualquier persona puede manipularte con unos simples hongos.

Con nervios miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, tan sólo podía ver algunos farolillos a lo lejos, pero poco más, sin embargo el destello de las estrellas y la potente luz de la luna era tal que pudo divisar una especie de cueva, más bien madriguera, oculta entre unas rocas. La menuda corrió hacia allí con la esperanza de que "eso" no la viera, así que a toda prisa y aprovechando su tamaño se metió en lo que seguramente era la casa de algún tejón. Se escurrió por la cavidad y avanzó todo lo que pudo hasta que topó con la parte final del agujero. Cómo deseó que nadie la hubiera visto agazaparse ahí, estaba atemorizada pero como mínimo pensó que si aquello que quería matarla lo lograba ella por fin había besado a un chico, y además al chico que le gustaba. Esperó y esperó a que nada le pasara, no oía nada, hasta que reconoció una voz que la calmó, era la voz de Ranma, y después la de Akane y finalmente también la de Yû. Escuchó a sus amigos llamarla a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Dudaba si gritar de vuelta para hacerles saber donde estaba, pero eso implicaría que aquella cosa también la encontraría.

Ranma, Akane y Yû seguían el rastro de Izumi y la extraña señora, la verdad es que ambas eran muy rápidas y al saltar por la ventana y con la poca ayuda que la oscuridad del bosque ofrecía rápidamente las perdieron de vista. Nanami se escurrió entre las sombras con rapidez, así que los tres restantes decidieron separarse para una mayor eficiencia en la búsqueda, pero aún así parecía que no había suerte.

La respiración de Izumi cada vez era más rápida, verse allí sin salida, sin saber qué hacer, esperando quién sabe qué, eso no iba con ella. Ella era atrevida, valiente, enérgica y nunca había temido a nada, se repetía que ella saldría de allí sí o sí, ella era una luchadora, así que buscó a su alrededor algo con lo que golpear a la que había bautizado como señora serpiente si se dignaba a aparecer por ahí. Encontró una piedra suficientemente grande y puntiaguda y la sujetó con fuerza en su mano. Le temblaba el pulso, lo cual era comprensible, pero su mirada había cambiado de corderito inseguro a leona fiera. Un ruido empezó a alterarla, se escuchaba arena remover y pequeños trozos de gravilla caer de las rocas, la luz de la noche iluminaba de escasa manera el inicio de la madriguera hasta que de repente algo bloqueó la poca luminosidad que entraba por el orificio y fue cuando supo que se estaba acercando.

La chica inspiró a conciencia y levantó su mano preparada para golpear cualquier cosa que quisiera acabar con ella. Ese sonido, parecido a cuando algo se arrastra por el suelo, se estaba aproximando lentamente hacia ella, callada y esperando no ser descubierta permaneció quieta hasta que algo húmedo, algo que juraría era una lengua empezó a lamerle el brazo. Asqueada y con ganas de devolver decidió reunir toda la fuerza que pudo y de un certero golpe hizo que la piedra impactara contra el ojo del monstruo. Éste se retiró rápidamente y emitió un grito que alertó a los tres jóvenes que estaban buscando a su amiga.

Ranma, Akane y Yû acudieron velozmente al lugar donde todo había sucedido. Vieron a Izumi salir rápidamente de la madriguera y todos la llamaron, sintió un gran alivio al ver allí a sus amigos así que contenta corrió hacia ellos. La señora oni se relamió al ver a sus cuatro presas, ahora sí iba a montarse un buen banquete con ellos. Se fijó en Akane, así que como si de una serpiente se tratara avanzó su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la peliazul, su cuello medía unos cuatro metros así que con él consiguió rodear la fina cintura de Akane atrapando también sus brazos. La levantó del suelo y Ranma no lo pensó dos veces, saltó de árbol en árbol hasta alcanzar la cara del oni para darle un buen puñetazo, mientras que su esposa se zarandeaba con fuerza para deshacerse del agarre de ese gigantesco cuello. Vio que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, así que decidió morderlo con su boca, repentinamente el monstruo gritó aquejado por el dolor y la soltó, ella cayó justo enfrente del cuerpo del monstruo y pudo ver los detalles del kimono que la señora estaba vistiendo.

\- ¡Es la dueña del hotel! – gritó estupefacta.

\- ¿Có-cómo va a ser la señora del hotel? Si era un encanto – decía Yû mientras veían como el de la trenza luchaba contra ella.

\- ¿Cómo era el nombre del hotel? - preguntó Izumi empezando a entender.

\- Rokuro… - dijo Akane abriendo los ojos de par en par - ¡Rokurokubi! ¿Cómo no caí antes?

\- ¿Qué decís? – gritó Ranma mientras intentaba darle una patada.

\- ¡Ranma es una rokurokubi!

\- No sé qué mierda es eso, ¿pero muere de alguna manera?

\- No la dañes – vociferó la peliazul – Según el folclore japonés son mujeres normales durante el día pero por la noche se transforman y pueden alargar su cuello como si de una serpiente se tratara, además también pueden cambiar su rostro para asustar mejor a los humanos... puede... puede que esté dormida, algunas rokurokubi sólo actúan inconscientemente mientras duermen.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Parece que la señora quiere comerme – chillaba el pelinegro esquivando los lametazos de la mujer.

\- ¡Ya sé! Entretenedla un rato, vamos Yû – dijo Izumi quien desapareció junto con el grandullón.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y asintieron, ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque en el suelo y cada uno empezó a llamar a la serpiente. Primero ella se acercó con gran velocidad hacia Ranma quien saltó y se colocó al lado de su esposa, justo entonces Akane brincó y esquivando la boca abierta de la rokurokubi se posicionó en el lado opuesto. Estuvieron haciendo ese vaivén de movimientos un buen rato, saltaban con gran facilidad y sus movimientos cada vez eran más gráciles. Ranma sonreía al ver cómo su esposa podía envolverse en una situación como esa, era una chica llena de valentía y seguridad, desde luego su padre le había conseguido una prometida a la que admirar. Akane se sentía pletórica, hacía demasiado que no luchaba contra nadie y aunque ahora no estaba exactamente dando golpes, sí los estaba esquivando y eso a veces era más difícil que simplemente lanzar patadas o puñetazos. Definitivamente quería volver a entrenar.

El monstruo empezaba a cansarse, el joven matrimonio no paraba de brincar de un lado para otro acabando con la paciencia de la dueña del hotel, así que decidieron que era momento de dar el golpe final. Los dos corrieron hacia uno de los árboles y se escondieron detrás, el cuello de la mujer se asomó por la derecha y Akane corrió hacia la izquierda, con pasmosa destreza la peliazul empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del tronco mientras Ranma sujetaba con fuerza los pies del monstruo anclándolos en el mismo sitio justo en el inicio del árbol. Después de ocho vueltas la señora estaba enredada pues Akane había logrado que se hiciera un nudo con su propio cuello. Sin poder moverse del lugar, la rokurokubi se removía consiguiendo solamente apretar más ese nudo que no tardaría en asfixiarla si seguía retorciéndose.

La joven corrió feliz hacia su marido, una vez más habían unido sus fuerzas para luchar contra el mal, bueno quizás no era el ser más temible al que se habían enfrentado, pero lo habían hecho juntos y juntos eran invencibles.

\- ¡Lo logramos!

\- Claro, no hay nada que no pueda conseguir un Saotome… - comentó orgulloso Ranma.

\- Oye, yo también he colaborado – disertó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Pues eso he dicho, señora Saotome – Akane se sonrojó, era la primera vez que Ranma la llamaba así, aun no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo apellido, pero al escuchar a su esposo decirlo creyó que era el mejor nombre posible.

\- A veces se me olvida que ya no soy una Tendo…- dijo con algo de nostalgia – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nanami?

\- Seguramente haya ido a atacar a algún pobre chico…

\- Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

\- Eres demasiado buena Akane, hace un rato estabas enfadada con ella por esos celos que te matan. ¡Oh Nanami no me robes a mi guapo y fuerte marido por favor! – decía Ranma imitando la voz de Akane de manera exagerada.

\- Escucha creído, puede que me enfadara con ella, pero nunca le desearía nada malo. Además tú eres el de: ¡Oye pingüino, como beses a mi mujer te voy a partir la cara con mis puños de acero jojojo! – respondió la peliazul con voz grave y fanfarrona simulando la de Ranma colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra.

\- Yo no tengo esa horrible voz. - dijo ofendido – Si lo sé dejo que ese desgraciado te bese…

La rokurokubi seguía luchando para intentar liberarse, pero ninguno de ellos lo permitiría. Pocos minutos después llegaron Yû e Izumi cargando dos grandes cubos de agua con hielo. El grandullón se acercó a la mujer y lanzó el frío líquido sobre ella, provocando que despertara y por consiguiente que su rostro poco a poco cambiara y regresara a su forma original, la de la dulce dueña del hotel. El cuello recobró su medida natural y el nudo se deshizo por si solo haciendo que la mujer fuera totalmente normal en cuestión de segundos.

La mujer parpadeó repetidas veces y se miró la tela del kimono que en esos instantes estaba chorreando, sentía frío, estaba desubicada y no entendía por qué había cuatro de sus clientes mirándola de manera expectante.

\- Señora… ¿recuerda algo? – preguntó Akane desde una prudente distancia.

\- Mmmm no sé a qué te refieres bonita. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

\- Usted es una rokurokubi…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Maté a alguien?

\- Digamos que todos hemos salidos ilesos, creo… ¿no sabía que lo era?

\- Bueno, algo deduje cuando mis padres, quienes desaparecieron una noche y nunca más vi, pusieron ese nombre al hotel y me dejaron al cargo.

\- Usted… puede… que… sus padres… estén… ya sabe… - preguntó con cautela Izumi temiendo lo peor.

\- Oh no, no, decían que no querían una hija tan fea como yo así que cuando cumplí 18 me regalaron este hotel para que tuviera de qué vivir y se fueron sin decir nada.

\- Pobrecilla… - comentó apenada Akane.

\- Podrías dejar de sentir pena por todos aquellos que intentan matarnos… - susurró Ranma entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Entonces ¿Dañé a alguien?

\- No que nosotros sepamos señora… aunque hemos perdido a una de nuestras amigas – dijo Akane pensando en Nanami.

\- ¿Es morena y lleva cola y espada?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Me parece haber soñado que la perseguía por el bosque… entonces realmente soy un monstruo, ahora entiendo por qué ningún cliente regresa nunca… ayer uno incluso dejó la habitación llena de sangre y se fue sin más – todos la miraron aterrorizados.

\- ¡Lo veis como no era salsa de tomate! – gritó Akane haciendo referencia a las manchas que había visto esa mañana en el suelo.

\- Señora será mejor que por las noches se encierre o algo por el estilo… creo que de todos los oficios sus padres tendrían que haberle encontrado uno más seguro para sus clientes… - dijo Ranma a quien le caía el sudor por la sien.

\- Quizás tienes razón, sólo kami-sama puede saber a cuanta gente debo haber asustado sin ser consciente de ello… perdonad si os provoqué molestias.

\- No pasa nada… Vayamos a buscar a Nanami-chan, esperemos que esté bien.

Justo cuando iban a emprender su camino para encontrar a la morena una silueta masculina apareció entre las sombras. Era alto, esbelto, con el pelo atado en una trenza, cualquiera podría haber jurado que se trataba de Ranma, pero no. Entre sus brazos llevaba a una chica que débilmente se sujetaba a su cuello.

\- ¡Saotome! ¿Qué le has hecho a Shampoo?

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó el nombrado.

\- Que desfachatez es esa, no finjas que no me recuerdas, han sido sólo 4 meses.

El chico salió a la luz de luna, allí todos pudieron ver a un muchacho que efectivamente contaba con una trenza negra más larga que la de Saotome, aunque se notaba que su pelo era más liso, su flequillo, a diferencia del de Ranma permanecía recto sobre su frente, sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían perdidos sin apuntar hacia ningún lugar en concreto, pero sus ropajes, esos fueron los que realmente lo delataron. Llevaba una especie de túnica blanca larga que le llegaba hasta los pies y un pantalón negro que le cubría todas las piernas.

\- ¿Mousse?

\- Claro que soy Mousse, ¿quién iba a ser sino? – respondió enfadado hablándole a un árbol.

\- Sí, no hay duda de que es él – comentó Akane frotándose la frente.

\- Dime ya por qué he encontrado a Shampoo tirada en el bosque… cómo le hayas hecho algo juro que te mataré.

\- Uno; yo no le he hecho nada a Shampoo, y dos; la chica que llevas en brazos se llama Nanami.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No es mi amada Shampoo? – Como pudo el cegato se puso las gafas y al ver que efectivamente no se trataba de la amazona dejó caer a la morena al suelo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No hace falta que me trates así! – dijo Nanami con molestia mientras se levantaba.

\- Perdona pero no eres a quien buscaba…

\- No me digas que estás enamorado de la china loca… vamos no merece la pena, ella está chiflada. Mejor sal con alguien normal como, no sé, como yo.

\- Apenas te-te conozco – dijo nervioso Mousse sonrojándose sin creer la osadía de la chica – además, Shampoo no está loca, es atrevida y tiene un poco de mal carácter, pero ella es un ángel caído del cielo.

\- A todo esto… ¡¿Se puede saber por qué llevas una trenza como la mía?! – preguntó Ranma cabreado porque le habían copiado su magnífico estilazo.

\- Pensé que si a Shampoo le gustabas con la trenza… así se fijaría también en mi.

Shampoo saltó de uno de los árboles y se encaró al chino.

\- ¡Pato pesado! Tú nunca podrás ser como él. Dejar de perseguirme, yo querer estar sola, ¿no entender que yo no quererte?

\- No hablas en serio, sé que no lo haces.

\- Claro que sí, yo estar harta de ti.

\- Lo ves, déjala y empieza a fijarte en otras chicas, alguien que te rechaza así no merece la pena – decía Nanami sintiendo real lástima por él.

\- Oye Salami no meterte en esto, esto ser cosa de pato y yo.

\- ¡Pero si le estás diciendo que no lo quieres!

\- Pero aún así yo no poder perder Ranma y Mousse el mismo día… - confesó triste la amazona.

\- ¿Perdiste a Ranma? – preguntó sonriendo el muchacho.

\- Akane y yo estamos casados desde hace unos meses… así que…

\- ¿Y habéis consumado ya?

\- ¿Tú también Mousse? – preguntó incrédula Akane – Sí, dos veces, en la estúpida ducha y en la romántica cama, por si te lo preguntabas también.

\- Entonces, si ahora te derroto, no te quedará otra que casarte conmigo Shampoo.

\- ¿Estáis todos chiflados en este grupo? ¿Por qué tienes que derrotar a Champú para casarte con ella?

\- Así lo marcan nuestras leyes – explicó con determinación Mousse.

Mousse se encaró a Shampoo y la retó con la mirada, ella sacó sus bombines y se preparó para atacar, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él aprovechara su situación y la venciera para poder casarse con ella. Esto no podía pasarle el mismo día en que descubría que su querido airen nunca sería suyo. Los dos se adentraron hacia el bosque mientras empezaban una pelea que seguro les llevaría mucho rato.

Ranma y compañía decidieron que era momento de regresar hacia el hotel junto con la dueña. Una vez hubieron llegado Yumiko y Natsuki se abalanzaron sobre Akane y la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas. Estaban preocupadas por lo que podría haber ocurrido y se sentían inútiles estando allí sin poder ayudar, pero ellas eran chicas normales y poco más podían hacer en una situación como esa.

Les explicaron todo lo ocurrido, a ellas y a Ryan que salió de su escondite alegando que se encontraba mal y por eso no había podido ir a socorrerlos.

La mujer rokurokubi se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido y les dijo a todos que los invitaba a una lujosa comida el día siguiente, les prepararía un banquete exquisito que haría que todos los problemas que les había ocasionado se vieran compensados.

Cansados por el día vivido, los amigos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ranma y Akane se miraron nerviosos ya que no sabían cómo despedirse enfrente de los demás y menos después de las cosas que habían dicho delante de todos. Pero todo se vio alterado cuando Yumiko bromeando dijo:

\- Dejad que el marido del año le demuestre a su esposa como la quiere. ¡Queremos otro beso!

\- ¡Eso, eso! Poneros como antes que quiero haceros una foto – siguió Natsuki sacando una cámara.

\- ¿Cómo antes? – preguntó el de la trenza dudoso.

\- Sí, sí, ya sabes, cuando confesaste que Akane es el amor de tu vida.

\- ¡Creo que yo nunca dije tal cosa! – gritó él sonrojándose.

El pelinegro se puso rojo como un tomate, hasta ese instante no había interiorizado todo lo que había desembuchado horas antes. Se sentía un poco ruboroso, claro que lo que había dicho lo había dicho en serio, pero también lo había hecho sin pensar. ¿Había dicho que la indicada había sido siempre Akane? ¿Había reconocido públicamente que quería estar con ella de por vida? Akane le había sujetado la mano durante todo el discurso, pero es que luego hablando a solas con ella había confirmado que no quería que saliera con nadie más y había confirmado que él no tenía intención de salir con otras. Igual eran cosas que todo el mundo daba por hechas, pero que él las hubiera verbalizado era demasiado vergonzoso. Si Nodoka lo viera, él, un hombre entre hombres mostrando su debilidad, una marimacho de pelo azulado estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos. Los nervios podían con él, la vergüenza era demasiada para su orgulloso sistema, y aunque sabía que no era tampoco lo más varonil del mundo optó por hacer aquello que siempre hacía, cagarla. Sin embargo Akane vio que él empezaba a sudar, vio que se estaba agobiando así que disimuladamente separó a su marido del resto para poder ver qué diablos pasaba por su loca cabeza. Los demás entendieron que querían intimidad y se fueron a dormir.

\- ¿Sucede algo Ranma? – preguntó su esposa extrañada.

\- Mira Akane, quería hablarte de lo que dije antes cuando lo de la pócima, lo que dije sobre ti y eso…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No creas que lo dije por nada, sólo quería deshacerme de Shampoo y Nanami y dije lo primero que pensé que surgiría efecto.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – cuestionó ella empezando a notar su aura enrojecer.

\- Pues que, bueno, que no, que no te lo tomes en serio, no todo lo que dije era verdad.

\- ¿Y qué no era verdad si se puede saber?

\- Pues cosas Akane, cosas… - decía nervioso sin saber cómo continuar, no había pensado demasiado bien esto…

\- Ah no, no, no Saotome, esto sí que no – dijo Akane acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto sí que no? – dudó retrocediendo hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared.

\- No vuelvas a negar cosas que son obvias. Lo hiciste después de Jusenkyo y lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Déjate ya de tonterías, sólo has dicho que soy tu esposa y que así seguirá siendo, y sé que eso es lo que quieres y piensas ¿o no? – él asintió asustado por la confianza de Akane – Madura un poco Ranma, que ya tienes una edad.

\- Ahm…

\- ¡Ahm nada! No vas a retirar ni una sola palabra de las que has dicho hoy porque sé que todo lo que dijiste lo sientes así que ssshhhtttt – dijo ella colocando su dedo índice en los labios de Ranma. El chico asintió de nuevo repetidas veces incapaz de contradecir a su mujer – además a partir de ahora iremos de la mano por la calle como un matrimonio normal, ¿entendido?

\- Sssí. – ella resopló aliviada.

\- Ranma, a veces decir lo que uno siente y admitirlo delante de otros demuestra más valentía de la que crees. Uno no es menos hombre por ello, al contrario.

\- En-entendido.

\- Bien, pues buenas noches – dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios a su esposo.

\- Bu-buenas noches Akane – respondió él aún impresionado por el sermón y el beso que ella acababa de darle.

Sopesó lo que acababa de escuchar sin cambiar un ápice su posición. Todas las palabras que ella le había dicho resonaban en su cerebro y cobraban vida poco a poco. Era increíble como había madurado su pequeña marimacho y como ahora era capaz de saber qué era lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Se alegró de que ella lo hubiera frenado, no hubiera sido justo mentirle descabelladamente, porque negar todo aquello que iba a refutar implicaba mentir. Claro que siempre había sido ella, desde que se decidió que Akane sería su prometida había sido ella.

Sonriendo como un estúpido Ranma regresó a su habitación pensando en la increíble mujer con la que tenía la suerte de estar casado.

Akane corrió hacia el pasillo transversal, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Aún no sabía cómo se había atrevido a decirle todo aquello a su marido, en otra ocasión hubiera callado, lo hubiera escuchado desdecir todo aquello que a ella tanta ilusión le había hecho oír y luego lo hubiera mandado volar por los aires enfadada por ser tan infantil y estúpido. Pero en lugar de eso optó por prohibirle que negara todo lo dicho. Una parte de ella ahora entendía mucho mejor a Ranma y sabía que si él hacía algo así era porque no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos y porque su familia le había puesto esa absurda idea de ser un superhombre incapaz de comportarse como una chica siendo aquello una de las cosas más machistas y estúpidas que jamás había oído. Pero si ella tuviera que ser sincera consigo misma tendría que admitir que mayoritariamente lo hizo porque no quería que pasara lo mismo que pasó cuando él le dijo que la quería en Jusenkyo. Ella lo escuchó y él lo negó el día de su boda, una boda que acabó siendo un fracaso absoluto. Recordó cómo se había ilusionado tanto por las palabras de Ranma que sin penárselo aceptó casarse con él, porque si él la quería nada más importaba, porque ella tuvo sus sentimientos claro mucho antes que él.

Sin embargo aquello estaba en el pasado, ahora ya estaban casados y si Ranma no era lo suficientemente valiente aún como para verbalizar lo que sentía ella lo ayudaría a hacerlo. Sonriendo cuál niña en Navidad pues creía que su matrimonio iba viento en popa se retiró a su habitación donde sus amigas la esperaban para preguntarle cómo había ido su paseo por el lago.

Al entrar en su cuarto, el de la trenza miró el panorama; Ryan a un lado haciéndose el dormido y Yû al otro colocándose en el futón, como deseaba poder dormir con su chica y no con el pingüino. Al ver a su amigo no pudo evitar reír.

\- Oye Yû.

\- Di-dime – dijo sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero a la cara todavía avergonzado por lo que había sucedido durante el hechizo.

\- ¿Te portarás bien esta noche? Júrame que no intentarás hacerme cosas cochinas.

\- ¡No seas idiota! – respondió cubriéndose con las sábanas.

\- Oh vamos Yû… sé que te parezco irresistible, mis ojos azules, tan bonitos…

\- Cá-cállate Saotome.

\- Puedes soñar con ellos pero nada más de acuerdo, soy un hombre casado.

\- Como sigas así tu mujer será viuda muy pronto.

\- jajaja sólo bromeaba Yû. Pobre futura novia tuya, debe prepararse para cuando salgas con ella, eres toda una garrapata.

\- Ja ja ja, qué gracioso. Ra-Ranma… Izu-chan… me dijo que le gusto.

\- Oh, ¿ya te lo dijo?

\- Sí, le respondí que necesitaba tiempo porque aún siento algo por Jin.

\- ¿Jin?

\- La chica con la que estuve saliendo en el instituto ¿escuchas algo de lo que digo cuando te hablo?

\- Sí, sí, sólo es que son demasiados nombres a recordar en poco tiempo.

\- Pues eso, pero cuando-cuando me besó… sentí algo que no había sentido ni con Jin… - confesaba sonrojándose.

\- ¡Anda! ¿Entonces te gusta Izu-chan?

\- No lo sé… creí que era amistad lo que quería con ella, pero puede que me equivocara y bueno… ahora la vea de otro modo.

\- Wow Yû, me dejas muy triste – comentó Ranma, el grandullón lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Por?

\- Te has olvidado muy rápido de mi – respondió el de la trenza poniendo cara triste. Yû lo golpeó con la almohada en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber si me gusta como algo más Ra-Ranma?

\- Mmmm – rumiaba mientras se rascaba la nuca – pues no tengo ni idea, no entiendo para nada a las chicas.

\- De verdad, menos mal que tu padre te prometió con Akane… no creo que hubieras acabado casado de otra manera.

….

La mañana siguiente todos despertaron de buen humor, decidieron desayunar poco sabiendo que más tarde tendrían una comilona especial que seguramente los dejaría llenos. Después de eso, decidieron dar un paseo por el bosque para disfrutar las últimas horas que pasarían en plena naturaleza antes de regresar a Osaka y a su rutina universitaria. Hasta ese momento no había ni rastro ni de Shampoo ni de Mousse, pero Nanami se mostraba más interesada en el chino de lo normal, no paraba de preguntar cosas sobre él diciendo que le parecía un chico de lo más atractivo, por suerte para Akane, parecía que por fin su pseudo-amiga se había obsesionado con otro que no era su marido.

Tras una agradable caminata decidieron regresar al hotel y ponerse más guapos de lo normal para esa exclusiva comida. Cuando finalmente ingresaron en el comedor la gratitud de la dueña del hotel quedó más que demostrada. Había todo tipo de platos, desde un pavo enorme rustido en el centro de la mesa hasta risotto de parmesano y espárragos. Ranma se relamió al ver aquel banquete, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una comilona como aquella, de alta calidad, casi como la que pudo degustar durante sus peleas con Picolet Chardin. Desde que se casó con Akane digamos que su estómago andaba algo falto de buenos tratos.

La peliazul sin embargo sonreía al ver como por fin parecía que el propósito de su viaje había sido todo un éxito; ella había afianzado su relación con Yumiko y Natsuki y a la vez había conocido mejor a los amigos de su esposo, la encantadora Izumi y el bueno de Yû. Justo en ese instante el de la trenza se encontraba conversando con sus dos amigas, él les explicaba que todavía había otra cosa que ellas desconocían de él, ella pensó que iba a hablarles de su maldición y se asombró, pero acabó explicándoles que su madre lo obligaría a cometer seppuku si alguna vez lo descubría haciendo algo demasiado femenino. Yumiko y Natsuki reían sin parar por las historias de Ranma, les encantaba todas las anécdotas que el chico tenía, les parecía increíble que alguien tan joven hubiera vivido tantas aventuras. Él, por supuesto, estaba encantado con la atención que estaba recibiendo, poder fardar de su fuerza y sus triunfos era de lo mejor para Ranma.

Ryan, sentado al lado de Nanami no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos de todo lo que estaba escuchando, claro que le parecía que la vida de Ranma había sido demasiado complicada en algunas ocasiones, pero envidiaba que él hubiera dedicado su tiempo y su vida a aquello que lo apasionaba, las artes marciales. Él al haberse criado en una estricta familia se había dedicado a estudiar toda la vida, su padre era un reputado abogado y él tenía que ser un respetado médico, así lo dictaminó su progenitor y así sería. Lo que nadie sabía era que la pasión oculta del inglés era la música, que le gustaban The Smiths había quedado claro, pero nadie a parte de él conocía lo bien que se le daba la guitarra, cuyo instrumento sólo tocaba en la intimidad para si mismo, a su madre no le hacía gracia que se dedicara al mundo artístico, demasiado poco prometedor, decía ella. Apenado por aquello decidió además pensar en cómo olvidarse de la peliazul, así que giró su rostro y vio a la despampanante morena que como siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una alta cola.

\- Oye Nanami-chan.

\- Dime Ryan.

-¿Te gustan todos los chicos?

\- No todos, la mayoría.

\- Sin embargo conmigo no has intentado nada… estoy libre ¿sabes?

\- Oh, no te lo tomes a mal pero no eres mi tipo, me gustan fuertes, trabajados, con el pelo negro, varoniles… no quiero decir que tú no seas suficientemente hombre, pero los rubios no me atraéis para nada.

\- Joder, tampoco tenías que ser tan directa.

\- Jaja, perdona si te ofendí. Además, ahora quiero cambiar, Aka-chan me ha hecho pensar, yo quiero que alguien me defienda como ayer lo hizo Ranma con ella. Estoy cansada de tíos de una sola noche, y creo que ya he encontrado a alguien que puede me haga sentir así.

\- Te has olvidado muy rápido de Saotome.

\- Claro, aquello era sólo un capricho sexual – dijo acercándose a la oreja de Ryan susurrando – no se lo digas a Aka-chan, pero Ranma-kun aún me pone – confesó entre risas.

\- Bueno pues que tengas suerte con el nuevo chico.

\- Gracias, la necesitaré. Y tranquilo, sé que tu amor está más cerca de lo que crees. Sé que Shampoo te hace tilín… la mirabas mucho ayer.

\- ¿Shampoo? No, no, no… No… ¿puede?

\- No lo sé. Yo sólo digo lo que me pareció.

\- Ahm… hombre es muy guapa y divertida…

\- Oh vamos, no seas tan educado conmigo, di la verdad, está buenísima.

Dos sillas más allá, Izumi y Yû charlaban animadamente de cómo ella había distraído a la rokurokubi escondiéndose en la madriguera y cómo le había dado en el ojo. Akane participaba en la conversación, pero notó que entre ellos empezaba a haber una complicidad que días antes cualquiera hubiera pasado por alto.

\- ¿Cómo tienes el tobillo Izu-chan? – preguntó el grandullón.

\- Mucho mejor, casi no me duele. Akane-chan es una gran enfermera, lo vendó muy bien – dijo sonriendo mostrando su pie mal vendado con un ovillo de tela que había formado una bola.

\- Oh Izu-chan, gracias por ser tan amable, sé que podría estar mucho mejor, pero sigo aprendiendo jaja – decía modesta la peliazul.

\- Jajaja, si parece un nido de pájaros – dijo Ranma riendo mientras veía el pie de su amiga – pero tienes razón Akane, poco a poco vas mejorando en todo. ¿Recuerdas el día que planchaste mi camisa y se quemó y compraste una nueva para que no lo notara? ¡Ahora eso ya casi no pasa!

\- Casi siempre prefieres ir con arrugas a que planche tu ropa – reprochó la joven esposa con enfado.

\- Eso no es cierto, dejo que planches las piezas que ya están viejas, y de momento sólo has quemado tres.

\- Tres de cinco está muy bien.

\- Está genial – dijo él acercándose a ella y colocando su mano en la pierna de Akane para darle un cariñoso apretón. Akane se sonrojó y sonrió.

Los demás miraron enternecidos la escena, desde luego ese par estaban hechos el uno para el otro, era una suerte que se hubieran encontrado. Quizás tardarían un tiempo en ser un matrimonio normal pero si algo les había quedado claro en esos dos días es que ni ellos ni su historia eran normales.

\- ¡Qué pena chicos, el fin de semana se termina! – dijo apenada Nanami.

\- Sí, habrá que repetir – continuó Natsuki.

\- A poder ser sin monstruos – añadió Izumi.

\- Ni hechizos – siguió Yû.

\- Oh vamos, tenéis que reconocer que ha sido divertido – advirtió Ranma.

\- Mucho, pero ya toca volver a la normalidad.

Tres horas más tarde todos se encontraban ya en el tren regresando hacia casa. Se despidieron de la dueña del hotel agradeciéndole enormemente la comida que les había preparado y aconsejándole que se encerrara o atara por la noche para evitar más problemas desagradables.

El fin de semana había sido agotador en todos los sentidos y eso quedó plasmado en la estampa que el tren de vuelta a casa dibujaba; todos estaban soñando profundamente dormidos. Cada uno apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de viaje, Yumiko en el de Natsuki, Nanami en el de Ryan, Izumi en el de Yû y Akane en el de Ranma. El de la trenza sin embargo aún permanecía semidespierto, antes de que sus párpados cedieran del todo pudo darle un protector beso en la frente a su esposa mientras caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARÁ

…

¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero tenía que poner fin ya al fin de semana y no tenía sentido dividir en dos esto y alargarlo más, la verdad es que tengo ganas de que regresen a casa, el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, bueno uno de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo jaja.

En cuanto a este también lo pasé muy bien redactándolo. Tenía ganas de que apareciera algún "monstruo" al más puro estilo Ranma ½ , que aparecen de la nada y terminan siendo amigos de todos jaja. También me gustó cómo Akane toma las riendas de los sentimientos de Ranma y lo ayuda a él a darse cuenta de que no está mal ser sincero al expresar lo que realmente siente. También aparece Mousse y oops Nanami se ha fijado en él, y ¿Ryan se pone celoso? Veremos qué pasa con todos poco a poco…

Por cierto aclaro lo que un rokurokubi es (vía Wikipedia): El **Rokurokubi** es un yōkai que se encuentra en el folclore japonés. Durante el día parecen seres humanos normales, pero por la noche adquieren la habilidad de estirar su cuello a grandes longitudes como una serpiente. También puede cambiar su rostro al de un espantoso oni (ogro japonés), para asustar más a los mortales.

Esta semana ando un poco de bajona, no ando bien de salud y lo siento si respondo con mayor brevedad vuestras reviews pero la cama me reclama. No creáis que no agradezco de todo corazón que leáis la historia, es de las pocas cosas que me han alegrado estos días :) así que gracias a todos, y a los follows, favoriteds y lecturas y cualquier tipo de apoyo que he recibido, sois los mejores.

¡UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** ¡Hola! A mi también me encanta como son Yû e Izumi jaja, tan dulces a su manera… a ver qué pasa con ellos. ¿Crees que será la ducha o la cama su primera vez? Ya veremos jaja. ¡Un saludo!

 **serenitymoon20:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras, como me alegra que el fic te haya creado adicción jaja, como mínimo no es una mala adicción espero. Ranma dejó claro que Akane era la única pero ahora quiso negarlo y Akane no lo dejó jaja, será que lleva ella los pantalones en esta relación aunque él no lo sepa :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **afrika:** ¡Hola! Todas las cosas quedaron claras para Shampoo a quien no le queda más que aceptar que perdió a Ranma… en cuanto a Mousse o Ryan… ya veremos jaja. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo!

 **Sofia Saotome:** Como me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también.

 **noemib:** Noemi! Just anava a enviar-te un PM l'altre dia per felicitar-te l'any nou i just vaig rebre el teu comentari, així que: feliç any nou :)! Ja saps que els teus comentaris m'alegren enormement, coincideixo amb tu, el millor del capítol anterior va ser el Ranma llençat, aquest capítol intenta negar-ho tot però la seva dona no el deixa, em va agradar escriure això per demostrar que l'Akane el comença a comprendre. Espero que gaudeixis d'aquest capítol també :) Ens anem llegint, una abraçada enorme, mua!

 **Snorlax 345:** Jajaja me reí mucho con lo del botón de next jaja, ojalá tuviera uno para poder ir publicando cada día pero las historias aún no puedo escribirlas tan rápido XD. Ayy como me gusta que los capítulos toquen tu kokoro, eso implica que te gustan. Espero que el problema con tu pc se solucione pronto, hablamos por PM. ¡Un abrazo!

 **ELIZA TENDO:** Uhh espero que te siga pareciendo interesante :)

 **Yahiko Saotome:** Uh ya viste quien los espiaba, la pobre señora del hotel jaja, a veces esta historia es más loca de lo que yo misma imaginé… pero ahora ya volverán al apartamento y con esto regresarán a su "normalidad". A ver qué pasará con Shampoo… ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sobolalliv:** Muchísimas gracias a ti por tu comentario y bienvenida por supuesto a la historia, me alegra un montón que sigas la historia. No pretendo dejarla a medias, así que espero leerte por aquí hasta el final. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Anna Gabriella:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. ¡Un abrazo!

 **devi2791:** ¡Hola Denisse! Estás de suerte jaja, en el próximo capítulo ya regresan a su apartamento (por poco tiempo, ya que deben cambiar al de una habitación). Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **Frankie Marin San:** Ohh millones de gracias por tu comentario, deseo que te guste este capítulo también.

 **Vann GP:** Gracias por tus palabras, me alegras un montón, Con este capítulo despejo las dudas del anterior jaja y por fin termino con el viaje de fin de semana, ahora toca ver cómo es el regreso de estos dos a su rutina. ¡Un abrazo!

 **anymary79:** No te equivocas con que nos acercamos al final… quedan unos 6 capítulos (quizás uno más, pero no mucho más)… espero que disfrutes de los capítulos que están por llegar :)

 **Amigo:** jajaja tienes razón, merecíais más capítulos seguidos para compensar mi ausencia, pero ando muy falta de tiempo (y ánimos para qué engañarnos), sin embargo mínimo actualizaré una vez a la semana :). Poco a poco estos dos se desenvuelven mejor y quién sabe si la consumación llegará pronto o no… bueno yo lo sé pero os dejaré un poco más con la intriga jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest :** Ya era hora sí, por fin Ranma dejó claro que Akane es la única. En cuanto a su discusión sobre si ducha o cama… tendremos que esperar un poco más para saber la respuesta. ¡Saludos!

 **:** ¡Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha alegrado un montonazo. Me encantó leer como entendías que la historia debe ir despacio ya que ellos están descubriéndose como pareja. Y bueno, todo lo que dijiste me sacó los colores, muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo también. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** ¡Amy! ¿Qué tal? Jaja Ranma maduro se ve más guapo y todo, ahora ya ha hablado a Akane de señora Saotome y todo… Espero que te guste el capítulo ¡Un abrazo!

 **Akai27:** ¡Holaa! Tus comentarios me encantan, son tan precisos y me dejas ver tan bien que te has involucrado en la historia que me dan muchísima felicidad. Como viste quien los escuchó no fue nadie más que la dueña del hotel que se convierte en monstruo por las noches jaja… un poco de la locura de Rumiko ya tocaba en la historia, Ahora toca que regresen al apartamento y veamos como avanzan de nuevo este par. Te mando un abrazo enorme.

 **litapaz:** Me divertí muchísimo en Barcelona, sólo que ahora me traje la gripe para aquí y no salgo de la cama jaja. me alegra que creas que Rumiko los retrataría también así en su vida de casados, muchas gracias. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Amigaaa, lo primero es lo primero, las presentaciones, yo soy Eli (Elisabeth de hecho), encantada Saeni jaja. A mi me encanta tu nombre, la verdad es que no lo había oído nunca y me parece muy bonito. Uo como me alegra leer que tu historia está tan avanzada, eso significa que dentro de poco ya podré leerla, hurra! Un drama amoroso además, me encanta jaja, aunque lo paso muy mal… soy un poco masoquista, odio ver cuando hay problemas y dramas pero a la vez necesito leer también historias de ese tipo, supongo que esa es la gracia jaja. De hecho mi próxima historia también podría tacharse de drama amoroso… se me hace raro escribir algo tan "serio" siempre le he puesto algo de comedia a mis escritos, espero que me salga bien y te guste. Y que te guste también este capítulo claro. ¡Un abrazo enorme y muchos ánimos amigaa, mua!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Ohh no me digas que volviste a leerte toda la historia, muchas gracias por leerla en serio. Exacto Ryoga y Shampoo parece que ya se apartarán de su camino, en cuanto a los demás, tendremos que esperar un poquitín… Espero que te guste esta actualización. ¡Un abrazo!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Jajaj Elisa casi casi adivinaste, los espiaba un monstruo que no está muy alejado de ser un fantasma… en cuanto a Ranma y Akane ya ves que siguen avanzando a pequeños pasos en su relación, lo bueno es que Akane empieza a entender bien bien cómo funciona Ranma. ¡Besos!

 **Annabf1982:** Feliç any nou de nou Anna :) Moltes gràcies per rellegir de nou tota la historia. No había pensado en Yû e Izumi como Ginta y Arimi pero desde que lo mencionaste de algún modo sí que me recuerdan a ellos jaja. Ya has visto que la espía era la pobre mujer del hotel jaja, ya se sabe que en Ranma nunca se sabe jaja, hay locos por todos los lados. Ahora ya se acaba el fin de semana y toca regresar al apartamento (no por nada se llama el fic Apartamento para 2 XD). Espero que disfrutes del cap.

Una abraçada gegant, ens anem llegint. Petons!

 **IBM-MATH:** ¡Gracias! Espero sacarte de dudas con este capítulo :)

 **CarlosKelevra88:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario Carlos, de verdad. Como dices uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, que se lo digan al Ranma de tu fic "Que pasaría si" sino… Ranma ahora intenta negar lo que dijo, esa inmadurez suya no podía perderse tan de repente, sin embargo Akane ya sabe como llevar estas situaciones pues ha aprendido a entenderlo.

Sé que Akane debería haber dado su merecido a Ryan, pero el pobre es débil y cobarde… nada de lo que en un principio fingió ser. En cuanto a la consumación… tocará esperar un poco jaja, pero sí que el fic va llegando a su "final" (quedan unos 6 capítulos más o menos)…

Lamento no haber traído souvenir barcelonés en esta ocasión, a la siguiente visita me acordaré y te traeré un buen recuerdo jaja, ¿alguna petición? La inspiración llega como llega, y el cigarro puede ser una buena manera de llamarla, aunque la imaginación y la destreza escribiendo está claro que están en tu talentosa cabeza. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **deliza22:** jajaja amigaa como me alegra que te rieras con el capítulo anterior, espero que con este haya conseguido el mismo efecto o como mínimo que lo hayas disfrutado :) Si encuentras donde venden a Ranmas maduros como el del capítulo anterior avísame que quiero uno para mi… al verlo maduro se me hace aún más guapo jaja. Yo creo que sí, a Nanami le cae bien Akane, siempre se ha portado bien con ella, lo único que se tiraría a su esposo si ella le diera vía libre jaja.

Mientras escribo esto detrás de una ventana mojada por la lluvia que está cayendo, te imagino a ti en tu tropical isla bebiendo de un coco, siendo abanicada por dos Ranmas mientras la brisa marina apacigua el calor jajajaja. ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Un abrazo!

 **ElvisF231:** Jajaja Nanami supo manetener su boquita cerrada pues vio a Akane muy cabreada jaja. En cuanto a la discusión que tuvieron ellos dos… pronto veremos si es cama o ducha jaja… a ver qué gana. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡Un abrazo!

Fins aviat!


	19. Chapter 19

El regreso al apartamento fue tal y como se esperaba, estaban tan cansados por todo lo vivido que llegaron, cenaron sin apenas hablar, se ducharon y se fueron a dormir. Ambos durmieron en la habitación de Akane, Ranma fue allí sin pensar, de manera autómata, ella lo miró complacida pues no había tenido que inventar ninguna excusa para que él se dirigiera a su cama. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que había ido hasta allí ya estaba acostado junto a la peliazul, así que contento porque ella no se quejó ni lo echó de allí, le deseó las buenas noches y durmió feliz de volver a soñar al lado de su esposa.

La mañana siguiente despertaron temprano para bajar a pedirle al señor Wataru si les dejaba volver al piso de una sola habitación antes de ir a la universidad. Él accedió a hacer el cambio pero con la condición de que le dieran 10000 yenes. La pareja quedó pasmada por la demanda del hombre, pero Wataru explicó que hasta ese momento Ranma le había estado pagando en negro esos 30000 yenes extras por el piso con dos habitaciones y eso era, como todo el mundo sabe, ilegal. Él mismo había estado sacando provecho de esa situación de la que el de la trenza no sabía nada, él creyó que lo estaban pagando todo de manera honrada al propietario del edificio.

Wataru, además, pedía esa pequeña recompensa a cambio de no chivarse a la familia de los Saotome de que el joven matrimonio había estado durmiendo separado hasta ese mismo día, pues sabía que sus padres habían especificado e insistido en que los dos vivieran y durmieran juntos.

Para evitar revuelos y problemas Ranma aceptó el chantaje a regañadientes y pagó por el silencio del hombre para poder ir hacia la universidad y no llegar tarde. El de la trenza estaba que sacaba chispas, no entendía cómo siempre tenían que acabar rodeándose de gente aprovechada y sinvergüenza, si no tenían suficiente con una Nabiki ahora aparecía el portero chupasangre.

Akane por otro lado estaba de buen humor, le apetecía dar ese paso importante con su marido, aunque ninguno de los dos había preparado nada, ni maletas, ni objetos, ni empaquetado nada de nada, así que después de clase los dos corrieron al piso para poder trasladar todo a su nuevo nidito de amor. Mientras la peliazul esperaba con todo en la puerta de su nuevo hogar, su esposo bajó a por las llaves.

\- Aquí tienes las antiguas llaves, ya hemos acabado de embalar, ahora dame ya las nuevas viejo.

\- No he oído la palabra mágica – respondió el señor Wataru.

\- Estás loco si crees que te daré las gracias tras regalarte 10000 yenes por la cara.

\- Oye chico, os hice el favor cuando os cambié de apartamento, piensa que si lo hubiéramos hecho oficial en su día con contrato y todo hubierais pagado 50000 y no 30000 yenes, os hice un descuento de 20000.

\- ¡Pero si nos hiciste un contrato falso!

\- Ah, es cierto jaja, siempre quise ser notario.

\- Los notarios no inventan contratos…

\- Sólo quería que mi firma fuera importante niñato.

\- Como sea Wasabi, deme ya las llaves.

\- Toma, pero no hagáis demasiado ruido, hay niños en el edificio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya sabes, ahora que usaréis la misma cama… no arméis mucho escándalo al ñaca, ñaca.

\- Oh por kami-sama, ¿tú también viejo? Para que luego la marimacho diga que soy yo el pervertido.

Finalmente entraron sus pocas pertenencias al piso nuevo y el crítico momento llegó, la hora de repartir el armario. Akane no había compartido habitación en su vida, puede que hubiera compartido su cama con Ranma los últimos días, pero de ahí a no tener un espacio para si misma había un abismo. En cuanto al pelinegro, él estaba más que acostumbrado, toda su vida había dormido junto a su padre, no sólo en las montañas o entrenando por China, también en casa de los Tendo, así que a él tan sólo le preocupaba la idea de tener que compartirlo todo con una chica.

Akane comenzó a vaciar su maleta colocando cuidadosamente todo en los cajones y estantes mientras el hombre de la casa repartía por la cocina y comedor los cacharros que habían comprado. Cuando terminó decidió instalarse en su nuevo cuarto, pero para su sorpresa ya no había lugar alguno donde almacenar sus cosas pues su esposa se había apoderado de todo el espacio disponible.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde va mi ropa? – dijo molesto abriendo uno de los cajones.

\- ¡Eh pervertido! Ese cajón es el de mis braguitas – corrió Akane a cerrarlo con fuerza.

\- Oh qué bien, las bragas de la marimacho están ocupando todo el armario.

\- ¡No es cierto! Sólo este cajón – él la miró levantando una ceja y abrió otro cajón.

\- Aquí están tus pijamas, tienes un cajón lleno de pijamas y sólo usas ese horrible amarillo… ¿Para qué quieres tantos?

\- Porque los pijamas son esenciales.

\- Vale, y éste está lleno de pantalones, y éste de jerséis. ¿Dónde pongo yo mi ropa?

\- ¡No lo sé! A ver… deja que mire bien, seguro que hay espacio para ti. Además, tú tan sólo llevas los pantalones chinos y la camisa roja, puedes dejarlo en la silla.

\- Akane, mira mi mochila, está llena de ropa… necesito como mínimo un par de estantes, ¿ya no vives sola sabes?

\- Lo veo, lo veo, antes no tenía que preocuparme por esto… - dijo con molestia.

\- Perdona que te sea un estorbo y que mis cosas no quepan con las tuyas.

\- Arg… no eres un estorbo, perdona, nunca había compartido cuarto y se me hace muy raro tener mi ropa con la tuya en el armario… quiero decir, mi ropa interior estará cerca de la tuya y… – decía sonrojándose.

\- Jajaja, Akane tranquila, no la confundiré, no me pondré tus sujetadores.

\- ¡Ya lo sé tonto! Sólo que es raro… y nuevo…

\- Bueno también lo fue vivir solos y lejos de la familia y nos hemos adaptado bastante bien.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Haré limpieza y tiraré o daré todo aquello que no use para dejarte espacio.

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco.

Después de aquello dedicaron esa semana a aprender a convivir, los primeros días fueron difíciles, si alguno se enfadaba no tenía donde esconderse, no tenían un espacio destinado a si mismos, pero con el paso del tiempo entendieron como apañárselas y comprendieron como llevar esa nueva situación de manera natural, al cabo de unos días parecía que ambos lo hubieran compartido todo toda la vida. Sin embargo ese nuevo paso había implicado que ambos se sintieran más cohibidos el uno con el otro, poco a poco cada vez se comportaban más como una pareja en muchos aspectos; dormían juntos (aunque no revueltos), desayunaban y cenaban juntos, hablaban de sus cosas y de sus problemas, veían la televisión juntos e incluso estudiaban a la vez en el comedor. Sin embargo el romanticismo continuaba siendo algo demasiado vergonzoso y las presiones por parte de todo el mundo sólo conseguían que los dos se sintieran más frustrados. No había día en que las amigas de Akane no le preguntaran si ya había avanzado con Ranma en la cama, mientras que Nodoka, Genma y Soun no paraban de llamar a Ranma para darle todo tipo de consejos sexuales para dejar embarazada a su esposa. El pobre pelinegro tuvo que escuchar cómo lo concibieron unas ocho veces, e incluso sabía que su mujer había sido fruto de una noche de pasión el día de fin de año. Por si eso no fuera poco, Nabiki le había mandado a su hermana el libro del Kamasutra como regalo retrasado de bodas. Tener todos estos "ojos" pendientes de ellos no ayudaba para nada, al revés, ellos querían y sabían que algo tendría que pasar, pero toda esa coacción los tiraba para atrás.

La semana pasó rápida en la universidad, Ranma había seguido trabajando en el gimnasio cada tarde y por petición de Akane, Tomohisa les dejó que usaran el gimnasio el fin de semana para poder entrenar, ya que ella después de enfrentarse a la rokurokubi no dejaba de repetir cuantísimas ganas tenía de volver a luchar y aprender nuevas técnicas, después de todo ella también enseñaría en el dojo Tendo cuando terminaran sus carreras. Cuando por fin llegó el sábado el matrimonio fue al gimnasio para atender a la primera y oficial clase de Ranma hacia Akane.

\- Bien, a partir de ahora olvídate de que soy yo y no te tomes a mal nada de lo que te diga, todo lo haré para que mejores.

\- Está bien Ranma, pero no seas muy duro, sabes que llevo tiempo sin entrenar.

\- Lo sé, y se nota.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada, nada…

\- Cómo que nada. ¿A caso me estás llamando gorda?

\- No he dicho que estés gorda, pero no estás tan tonificada como antes.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- No si ahora estás mejor, pareces menos marimacho.

\- Eres un idiota…

\- Bueno señora Saotome, cuando se deje de tonterías empezaremos en serio – dijo el pelinegro cambiando su semblante a uno más profesional.

\- No digo tonterías Ranma.

\- No, cuando hable conmigo refiérase a mi como sensei, o Ranma sensei como mucho.

\- ¿En serio jugaremos a esto?

\- No es un juego, yo me tomo muy en serio las artes marciales, y usted también debería.

\- De acuerdo…

\- De acuerdo… - continuó Ranma moviendo sus manos para que ella acabara la frase.

\- De acuerdo, sensei – siguió Akane rolando los ojos con fastidio.

Ranma no supo por qué pero al escuchar a la peliazul llamarlo sensei se le erizó la piel, sin embargo él estaba ya en su papel de profesor y no dejó que aquello lo perturbara demasiado. Comenzaron calentando levemente con unos estiramientos de lo más básicos para desengranar sus músculos. Una vez Ranma creyó que ya era suficiente le pidió a su alumna que lo atacara para ver a qué nivel estaba. Akane empezó a perseguir a Ranma lanzando patadas y puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, pero su profesor hábilmente conseguía esquivar y adivinar todos sus movimientos. Estuvieron así unos diez minutos hasta que ella paró algo humillada y agotada a tomar aire.

\- Eres rápida, ágil y tienes fuerza Akane, pero no controlas tus golpes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que no piensas lo que haces.

\- Claro que pienso lo que hago, si no no lo haría.

\- No, verás, yo hablo antes de pensar y por eso siempre me pegas o te enfadas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, porque eres un bocazas.

\- Pues tu problema es muy parecido, lanzas los golpes sin pensar. Ves a tu contrincante y lanzas patadas a ver si le das.

\- Eso no es cierto, a Kuno le daba siempre.

\- Kuno corría a abrazarte, era un objetivo fácil.

\- Bien, ¿y qué propones?

\- No te fijes en dónde estoy en el momento en que vayas a lanzar tu golpe, concéntrate en dónde estaré cuando me golpees. ¿Entiendes?

\- Ah, claro. Vale, lo tengo, lo tengo – dijo ella animada.

Volvieron a empezar, esta vez Akane tomó en serio los consejos de su esposo y por fin parecía que sus golpes empezaban a acercarse a Ranma, sin embargo impactar con su cuerpo no sería tarea fácil, él era sin ninguna duda uno de los mejores artistas marciales del mundo.

\- Sensei Ranma, ¿cuándo va a intentar pegarme?

\- Cuando logres darme una sola vez.

\- Oh vamos… como mínimo enséñame alguna técnica para que me acerque más a ti.

\- Bien, pero ésta te llevará unos tres o cuatro días dominarla.

\- No hay problema.

El de la trenza se colocó frente a su esposa en posición de ataque, con una pierna más avanzada que la otra y uno de sus puños justo a la altura de la barbilla mientras que la otra reposaba entre su pecho y su abdomen. La peliazul lo imitó pero parecía que no conseguía posicionar los puños de manera adecuada así que él no tuvo más remedio que ir detrás de Akane y desde esa posición coger con suavidad uno de sus brazos para ayudarla a conseguir la colocación ideal. La chica se sonrojó, notaba el torso de su esposo chocar contra su espalda y como sus manos la sujetaban con tantísima delicadeza. Su respiración se agitó, ¿desde cuándo él conseguía ponerla tan nerviosa? Podía sentir el calor de su esposo en su piel, podía oler el aroma de su marido, aquel olor tan masculino que le provocaban unas terribles ganas de girarse y besarlo allí mismo como si no hubiera mañana. Meneó su cabeza de lado a lado, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Aquello que su cabeza imaginaba no era típico de alguien como ella, sino de un pervertido como Ranma, quien intentaba llamar la atención de Akane ya que parecía que estaba en otro mundo. La zarandeó para que volviera en sí y cuando por fin ella lo hizo le dedicó una mirada donde se podía ver que él estaba decepcionado.

\- Si no piensas aprender nada de lo que te enseñe dímelo, no quiero perder mi tiempo.

\- Per-perdona me acordé de algo de la universidad y…

\- Akane o estás aquí o estás allí, concéntrate joder.

\- Perdón sensei, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo ella con arrepentimiento, no quería defraudar a Ranma el primer día.

\- Bien, dejémoslo aquí por hoy te parece, te has esforzado mucho – comentó conciliador al ver los ojitos llorosos de su esposa.

\- De acuerdo sensei – finalizó ella sonriéndole al ver que no estaba enfadado y haciendo una reverencia para terminar con la clase, él hizo lo mismo.

…

Después de una merecida ducha y cenar unos deliciosos fideos que habían comprado de regreso a casa decidieron ver una película que daban en televisión. Mientras disfrutaban del film ambos se daban pequeñas caricias a las que cada vez se iban acostumbrando más. Ranma acariciaba el pelo de Akane mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y de vez en cuando le rozaba el brazo suavemente con sus dedos. La película duraba unas tres horas, por lo que terminó bastante tarde. Una vez hubo finalizado la pareja decidió ir a dormir, por suerte era sábado y mañana no tendrían que madrugar.

Como cada noche la peliazul se puso el pijama y cuando estuvo ya vestida dio paso a Ranma para que entrara, él se cambiaba en el baño y así ninguno de los dos tenía que desnudarse frente al otro. Akane se colocó en la cama y después Ranma, normalmente ellos se daban las buenas noches y se ponían de espaldas hasta dormirse, en alguna pequeña ocasión se habían dado un casto beso antes de meterse en la cama, pero esa noche fue como la mayoría de ellas, así que sin grandes cavilaciones se dispusieron a soñar casi rozando sus espaldas.

Pese a que se iban a dormir separados, siempre amanecían juntos, él la abrazaba y ella también, pero nunca lo habían hecho a propósito, sino que era algo que pasaba durante la noche de manera inconsciente y que desde luego disfrutaban en demasía como para fingir enfado por la mañana.

Sin embargo aquella noche Ranma estaba más inquieto de lo normal, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había sentido cuando escuchó a su esposa llamarlo sensei. Una simple palabra que dicha por otros no le producía ni frío ni calor pero que cuando salió de la boca de Akane le provocó esa corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió una incesante necesidad de abrazarla, pero ¿qué pensaría ella si la envolvía a esas horas con sus brazos? Seguro que pensaría cosas que no son, seguro que creería que sus intenciones son impuras y que lo que busca es hacer algo pervertido. No es que eso fuera del todo incierto, ganas no le faltaban, pero por supuesto él sabía controlarse, él era todo un artista marcial y podía controlar sus necesidades vitales a la perfección.

Se movía angustiado por ese pensamiento que no cesaba y Akane lo notó. No sabía qué sucedía, Ranma normalmente se dormía al segundo de taparse con la sábana, pero esa noche lo notaba nervioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo Ranma?

\- No, nada, sólo no puedo dormir.

\- ¿Te encuentras mal?

\- No, no, no es nada en serio.

\- ¿Seguro? Pareces nervioso – dijo ella preocupada. Él tragó saliva, quizás si se lo pedía… ella no se enfadaría tanto.

\- Akane… ¿crees que…? – dijo jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¿Si creo qué?

\- Podría… yo… ahm… girarme y…

\- Y…

\- ¿Sipuedoabrazarteparadormirme? – soltó sin apenas respirar rojo como un tomate. Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de repente y el sueño que tenía desapareció por completo.

-Oh, ah, sí claro… - respondió ella escondiendo la enorme sonrisa que sus labios habían formado - ¿quieres que ahm, que me gire yo?

\- No, no, queda-quédate así – siguió él tímido. Prefería abrazarla de espaldas, por ahora sería menos vergonzoso.

Con sumo cuidado Ranma se volteó sobre sí mismo y se colocó mirando la espalda de su esposa, con delicadeza avanzó y como si de dos cucharillas se trataran unió su cuerpo al de Akane, su torso contra su espalda mientras su brazo derecho sujetaba la cintura de la chica hasta reposar su mano en el abdomen de ella. Akane se sonrojó al instante, pero con muchísima felicidad decidió colocar su mano encima de la de Ranma y así entrelazaron sus dedos. Él soltó un suspiro en el que se demostró todo su alivio, por fin empezaban a sentirse del todo cómodos en la cama juntos. Ella estaba feliz, nunca se había sentido tan protegida, tan querida, tan como en casa. Sentía que ella pertenecía a ese lugar, que los brazos de Ranma eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentir que ese era su hogar, que él era lo que necesitaba para estar bien y segura.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó ella. Ranma sólo asintió mientras sonreía como un idiota y almacenaba en su memoria ese tan característico olor de Akane, ese que lo volvía loco. – Me alegro. Buenas noches, sensei.

Cuando el pelinegro escuchó a Akane decir eso sus hormonas se dispararon, no supo qué le pasó pero lo siguiente que hizo fue el acto más involuntario que había hecho en su vida. Besó el cuello de Akane. Lo hizo despacio, rozando sus labios con la suave piel de su esposa, como si estuviera besando el pétalo de una delicada rosa, ella tragó saliva, no se esperaba aquello, su vello se erizó y su corazón empezó a latir con extremada rapidez. Él cerró los ojos esperando un gigantesco golpe, pero nada de eso llegó. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse, esa sensación era totalmente nueva, Ranma le había besado el cuello en la cama, a oscuras mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Oh por kami-sama, ¿por qué no lo golpeaba? Si eso era lo más normal del mundo. Cuando él se percató de que nada sucedía, y juntando todo el valor que pudo se decidió a repetir esa acción que tanto le había gustado. Se acercó más al cuerpo de Akane y posó de nuevo sus labios sobre el cuello de la peliazul, la embriaguez de su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, el amor que ella desprendía, Ranma no tendría nunca suficiente de todo aquello. Akane dejó de respirar al instante, todo aquello que Ranma le estaba provocando era algo que no entendía, se sentía mareada, como si flotara, su mano apretó con fuerza la de Ranma involuntariamente, definitivamente estaba disfrutando de aquello mucho más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Sin embargo el camino de los besos que su esposo estaba trazando iba subiendo hacia su oreja, y fue entonces cuando notó que su cuerpo se estaba calentando más de lo normal, notó que empezaba a sentir un deseo que nunca antes había sentido, algo creyó que siempre sería ajeno a ella. Aprovechando el agarre de Ranma y con miedo, sujetó con fuerza el brazo de su esposo y lo lanzó contra el armario. Sin saber por qué había hecho eso salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el comedor.

Ranma tendido en el suelo parpadeaba como si todo lo que acababa de pasar no fuera con él. ¿Pero qué diablos le había picado? ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar así a su esposa si aún le daba miedo y vergüenza darle un pico de buenas noches? Salió del trance en el que había entrado, empezaba a apreciar que el cuerpo de su esposa se le hacía mucho más apetecible de lo que nunca se había atrevido a admitirse. Definitivamente ahora ella tenía todos los motivos del mundo para llamarlo pervertido. Suspiró con valentía para ir a ver cómo estaba su mujer, así que recompuesto del susto se adentró hacia el comedor donde la vio en el sofá a punto de encender la televisión.

\- No abras la tele a estas hora sólo hacen teletienda y porn… - no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase porque unos escandalosos gemidos se adueñaron del lugar. Akane se sonrojó a más no poder y apagó rápidamente el aparato - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó él rascándose la nuca.

\- Nada. De repente ya no tengo sueño – decía ella con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Pero si hace un rato te dormías viendo la peli?

\- ¿Sí? Pues ya no, tu ve a dormir yo me quedaré un rato aquí.

\- Oye… lo que ha pasado…

\- ¡Nada! No ha pasado nada. Ve a dormir – repitió ella alterada.

\- Yo tampoco tengo sueño ya. Voy a dar una vuelta.

Ranma salió por la puerta y Akane corrió hacia ella para decirle que no lo hiciera, pero como siempre él fue demasiado rápido. La peliazul empezó a preocuparse, ¿lo había arruinado todo? Era normal que él quisiera algo más que unos simples besos en la boca, era un chico maduro y ella era su esposa, por supuesto que él querría ir avanzando, hasta ahora no la había forzado a nada, al contrario, iban a un paso pausado, quizás demasiado para él. ¿Sería posible que él se hubiera ido a ver a otra? Si ella no lo satisfacía… quizás él buscaba desahogarse con otras. "No, no, no" se repetía a sí misma. Ranma era un buen chico, muy buen marido, tenía sus cosas y sus defectos pero siempre la había tratado con mucho respeto en ese aspecto. Pero para ella era demasiado extraño pensar que el muchacho que tantas veces le había llamado marimacho, poco femenina, nada sexy y pechos planos tuviera algún interés sexual en ella. Pero estaba claro que las cosas ente ellos habían cambiado, incluso ella había cambiado. ¿Qué fue aquello que sintió cuando Ranma le besó el cuello? Nunca había notado nada así en su organismo, ese deseo de amarlo con toda su alma, ese deseo que de que él siguiera besándola, se sonrojó al extremo al pensar en eso y se tapó la cara con el cojín que tenía en el sofá. Demasiadas nuevas sensaciones. ¿Pero y él qué pensaría de todo esto? Estaría enfadado porque lo había golpeado? ¿Decepcionado quizás? ¿Frustrado? Habían avanzado demasiado como para cargárselo ahora por una tontería así, tan sólo habían sido cuatro besos. Las horas pasaron y Ranma no regresaba, Akane estaba muy preocupada por su marido. ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Y si se hubiera encontrado con Shampoo o Nanami? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo? Empezó a ponerse nerviosa al no saber qué sucedía hasta que finalmente él entró por la puerta.

Ella corrió hacia él y él le ofreció una bolsa con tres mochis mientras le susurraba perdón cabizbajo y se dirigía hacia el sofá. Ranma estaba avergonzadísimo por lo que acababa de hacer, ni él mismo se reconocía, sabía que quería ir más allá con ella, ya se había encontrado mirando sin querer sus pechos más de una vez o imaginándose qué pasaría si volvieran a besarse como en el lago, pero atreverse a besarle el cuello de noche en la cama era algo muy atrevido y vergonzoso.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Akane dudosa.

\- Tus mochis preferidos, son para disculparme.

\- Pero… la única tienda que los tienen a estas horas está en la estación, está muy lejos.

\- Lo sé, por eso tardé tanto.

\- Oye Ranma no… no…

\- No me digas nada por favor Akane – siguió él sin mirarla – hoy dormiré en el sofá. Tú puedes volver a la cama.

\- Pero… yo…

\- En serio, no lo hagas más incómodo por favor.

Ella asintió y se retiró. Entendió que Ranma estaba enfadado con ella por lanzarlo de esa manera contra el armario, cuando en realidad lo que él estaba era confundido, por cómo ella había actuado y sobre todo por cómo lo había hecho él. Akane repasó mentalmente todo lo sucedido, no entendía por qué él le había traído esos mochis que tanto le gustaban si estaba disgustado con ella, ¿sería que… quizás… él estaba arrepentido de haberla besado? ¡Claro! Qué idiota había sido, el pobre estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Pensó y pensó cómo podía solucionar aquella difícil situación, así que como no se le ocurría nada adecuado optó por simplemente ir hacia el comedor y tumbarse en el sofá junto a Ranma. Él la miró desconcertado, ella escondió su cabecita en el pecho de su esposo y casi en un murmuro susurró.

\- Lo siento, me asusté – el pelinegro se mordió el labio impotente, había asustado a su mujer, cómo podía ser tan bruto.

\- Lamento mucho haberte asustado – dijo colocando su mano con cuidado encima la cabeza de la peliazul.

\- No, no, no, no entiendes. No me asusté de ti.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces de qué? – preguntó curioso.

\- Lo que pasó, ahm, no me lo esperaba y bueno pues… la sorpresa me hizo, uhm, sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca y ahm, al no saber qué era pues me asusté y como has dicho hoy en el entreno actué antes de pensar y te lancé y lo siento mucho – acabó diciendo acurrucándose aún más contra él.

\- Oye Akane, no tienes que disculparte, no fue culpa tuya… yo no debí… no pienses que soy un pervertido no… no tenía ninguna intención de, bueno… ya sabes…

\- Ranma… esto, uhm, no me molesta que seas ahm, así más cariñoso conmigo… sólo… te pido un poco de paciencia…

\- En-entiendo – respondió él comprendiendo que ella aún no quería ese tipo de relación.

\- ¿Te-te importa? – preguntó dudosa refiriéndose a si le importaba esperar un poco más.

\- No, claro que no… si es lo que quieres, por mi bien.

\- Gracias Ranma – ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Él desconcertado correspondió al beso y le ofreció la mano levantándose.

\- Mejor vayamos a dormir a la habitación, aquí no cabemos.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Prometo portarme bien.

\- ¡No seas tonto! Sé que lo harás.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama, Ranma estaba demasiado cohibido por todo lo acontecido así que no se atrevió a abrazar de nuevo a su esposa. Se tumbó y tapó colocándose de espaldas a ella como siempre había hecho. Suspiró desganado, desde luego con lo bien que había empezado la noche y ahora terminaba de esta manera tan rara, con ellos nunca se sabía cómo iba a acabar todo. Deseó poder sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de Akane junto al suyo, pero sabía que por ahora tocaría esperar a que ella estuviera preparada. Quería volver a sentir que podía protegerla de todo, pero su prioridad era que ella estuviera segura de que podía sentirse a salvo con él, que él nunca haría nada para lastimarla. Ella notó que estaba tenso y quiso asegurarse de que no retrocedían ni un paso, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Así que para que él acabara de pillar que ella no le tenía miedo se giró y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Acomodó su cabeza en la espalda de Ranma y con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de su esposo. Sujetó con fuerza el pijama del pelinegro como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, agarrándolo con firmeza arrugando el tejido, él sonrió, por fin ella le dejaba claro que algo de contacto físico no era un problema, quizás todo lo que ella necesitaba era más confianza consigo misma, y eso para él no era ningún problema, estaría con ella toda la vida, estaba dispuesto a esperarla el tiempo que hiciera falta. Imitando la acción que horas antes ella había hecho cogió con sus dedos los de su esposa y le dio un suave, conciliador y protector beso en el torso de su mano.

\- Buenas noches, marimacho.

\- Buenas noches, pervertido.

CONTINUARÁ

….

¡Hola! Y regresaron al apartamento de una habitación. Este capítulo es de los primeros que escribí, bueno la idea de esta escena es una de las que me hizo hacer este fic. Siempre pensé cómo sería la primera reacción de Akane cuando sintiera algo de deseo por Ranma, y cómo reaccionaría él la primera vez que se atreviera a hacer algún movimiento atrevido en la cama. En definitiva, cómo sería su primer contacto íntimo real, lleno de cariño pero también de dudas y malentendidos XD Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, yo lo disfruté mucho.

Again and again, millones de gracias por seguir la historia, ahora ya puedo confirmar que quedan cinco capítulos y habrá terminado, me da pena, pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin. Os agradezco enormemente que lo leáis, que lo sigáis, que comentéis y que me deis vuestra opinión, vuestro apoyo es muy importante :) GRACIAS Y MIL VECES GRACIAS.

¡UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS!

 **blast015:** ¡Hola! Pues hoy mismo. Gracias por comentar :)

 **Kawaii-Desu:** ¡Hola! Cómo me alegra que disfrutaras del capítulo anterior, la verdad es que ya tardaba en aparecer mi querido Mousse, jaja. Ohh que pusieras sonrisa de enamorada es buena señal, es que son tan monos estos dos… ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Empiezan a indagar en sus deseos y a comprender que necesitan un poco más el uno del otro :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **noemib:** Bonica! Què tal? M'en alegro molt que et semblés com una ova el capítol anterior, això és tot un "halago". Com veus per fi tornen al apartament, bé canvien al d'una habitació. Haig de reconeixer que lo de l'armari a mi m'ha passat jaja, compartir armari per mi és del més complicat. T'ha agradat com estan aprenent a conviure i a dormir juntets? Espero que sí. Per cert vas encertar en lo d'entrenar junts! Una abraçada enorme i com sempre mil gràcies pel teu recolzament :)

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Hola Yahiko! Jajaja pues sí, a ver qué pasa con Mousse, entre Nanami y Shampoo va servido. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **eliza tendo:** Jajaja, gracias por comentar Eliza, me encanta ir leyéndote por aquí :)

 **serenitymoon20:** Como ves la confianza entre estos dos va en aumento, espero que disfrutaras del episodio. Me alegra que seas adicta a mi fic :P intentaré ir subiendo con regularidad (ya que sólo quedan 5 capítulos más) para que no se te haga muy amarga la espera :( ¡Saludos!

 **JHO:** ¡Buenas! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que no esperaras el giro de Akane dejando claro a Ranma que no permitirá que vuelva a negar sus sentimientos. En cuanto a los familiares Tendo/Saotome sólo te puedo decir que en nada tienen un capítulo dedicado a ellos jaja, espero que lo disfrutes cuando llegue :) Y sobre cuánto falta, pues sólo 5 capítulos más :) ¡Un saludo!

 **Snorlax 345:** ¡Snorlax querido! ¿Por qué me odias tanto? jajaja, lo pasé mal cuando dijiste que habías odiado alguna parte del fic, menos mal que luego vi que era broma, me quité un gran peso de encima. Me tomo muy en serio tu opinión así que no juegues más con mi delicado kokoro please XD

¿Cómo sigue el problema del pc? ¡Un abrazo enorme, espero que disfrutaras de su primer acercamiento íntimo!

 **Anna Gabriela:** Ohh Anna, qué ilusión que el anterior fuera uno de tus capítulos preferidos, me alegra mucho porque me costó escribirlo y así se ve compensado el tiempo que dediqué, así que gracias :) Pobrecito Yû, le durará rato la broma del hechizo jaja. Espero que te gustara también este cap. ¡Un abrazo!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** Jajaja entiendo que te sorprendieras por la aparición del monstruo, pero es que me puse a releer el manga y vi que es lo que le faltaba a este fic para que no se separara demasiado del mundo de Rumiko XD Así que tú apuestas por la pareja RyanxShampoo? jajaja ya queda poco para ver con quien se queda Nanami, igual el pingüino al final se decanta por ella… uh ya se verá.

Ohhh me ha hecho mucha ilusión que dijeras que como souvenir te conformas con que siga escribiendo, ha sido un detalle de tu parte ^^. A mi me encantan todas tus historias (las que he podido leer, las que no he podido aún seguro que también me gustarán). Tengo pendiente Un Camino Diferente, mañana lo leo fijo, aunque me da miedo que no sea un RanmaxAkane XD ya habrás visto que soy una ferviente defensora de esta pareja. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **litapaz:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos! Me alegra que te gustara como Akane dejaba las cosas claras a Ranma en el anterior capítulo, espero que disfrutaras de este también. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Akai27:** ¡Akai27! Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leerlos y ver como disfrutas con el fic. Sé que aún tengo que mandarte un PM pero créeme que he estado súper ocupada :( Como ves la complicidad entre Ranma y Akane va avanzando a su manera jaja. Por fin empiezan a entrenar juntos y a habituarse a vivir en un piso normal para un matrimonio.

Tendremos que esperar un poquitín para ver qué pasó con Mousse y Shampoo… ¿crees que la venció? Espero que te gustara este capítulo, yo creo que marca también un momento muy importante en su relación :) Un abrazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo.

 **deliza22:** ¡Oh muchas gracias por la enhorabuena amiga! jajaja nuestro suculento Ranma se está haciendo todo un hombre, y ahora ya empieza a no saber controlar sus alocadas hormonas. Yo también me sonrojo sola cuando imagino las escenas "cursis" "románticas" de Ranma hacia Akane, me encanta porque la mayoría las hace de manera inconsciente jaja. ¡Acertaste! Ahora empiezan a entrenar juntos, Ranma como sensei (jujuju) y parece que a Akane eso le afecta más de lo que querría jaja, pero como resistirse a semejante profesor XD

Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, me llegaron igual que la genkidama, si es que pasarse por aquí y leer comentarios como los tuyos me alegran sobremanera. Ahora ya estoy a tope con las pilas recargadas. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Sobolalliv:** Ohh como me alegra que te enamoraras un poquitito de este Ranma, la verdad es que lo está haciendo todo tan correctamente a su manera que es un amor. En este capítulo espero que también te enamorara aún más jaja, tan tierno preocupado por haber asustado a Akane… Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sonrojé yo también al leer que soy una genio (aunque no lo crea) jaja, ¡Gracias! Un abrazo enorme.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Amy, espero que te gustara este capítulo también, siguen avanzando poco a poco, a su manera :) Tengo pendiente leer tu fic, espero encontrar ya tiempo para ponerme al día. ¡saludos!

 **Amigo:** ¡Amigo! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ya había tardado en aparecer Mousse, uno de mis personajes preferidos. Queda por ver si al final vence a Shampoo o no… y si no lo hace qué hará… ¡Un abrazo!

 **Sofia Saotome:** ¡Hola Sofia! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) No sé si soy una genia jaja, pero te aseguro que no dejaré a medias la historia, de hecho le quedan 5 capitulines y se habrá terminado. Espero que los disfrutes!

 **devi2791:** De nada, me encanta poder responderos a los comentarios, qué menos ya que os tomáis el tiempo dejando vuestra opinión :) Como ves el acercamiento como pareja va viento en popa, a su manera, pero hacia delante :) ¡Saludos Denisse!

 **annabelgonzalez92:** jajaja me encantó tu comentario, ojalá pudiera mandarlo a alguien para que lo plasmara en un cómic, me encantaría, o ojalá supiera dibujar yo para poder seguir con el manga jaja. Gracias por creer que se parece a la historia de Rumiko. ¡Un abrazo!

 **SaeKodachi47:** Sae (¿puedo llamarte así) amiga mía! Ya estoy del todo recuperada, yuhu, con las pilas a tope para poder seguir con la historia. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi manera de narrar acción, es algo que siempre pensé que no se me daba bien jaja, así que me has alegrado un montonazo. Ahora mi asignatura pendiente es el lemon… no creo que nunca me atreva a narrar nada demasiado subido de tono, pero un poco de ácido lemoncídico será necesario en algún momento de la historia, espero saber hacerlo bien. Odio el lemon vulgar o sin sentido alguno XD ¿Ya sabes cuándo sale tu historia? Muero por leerla y más tras el spoiler jaja. Yo he decidido que al finalizar este fic me tomaré un mes o un par de descanso para publicar la nueva historia, no quiero hacerme pesada por estos lares jaja.

Un abrazo enorme, espero leerte pronto y ver qué te pareció este primer acercamiento íntimo en la cama :O Muak.

 **IBM-MATH:** ¡Hola! Uo boda entre Mousse y Shampoo… esto lo veremos, quizás no la venció jaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. ¡Saludos!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri! ¿Cómo estás? Pues me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capítulo, ¿este también? Tengo ganas de ver qué te pareció el acercamiento nocturno entre nuestra pareja protagonista jaja. ¡Un abrazo!


	20. Chapter 20

Después del incidente de aquella noche Ranma y Akane no volvieron a hablar del tema. Las cosas siguieron como siempre, habían pasado ya dos semanas de eso y su vida seguía tal y como la habían dejado antes de esa fecha. La rutina seguía formando parte de su día a día, ir a la universidad, entrenar juntos los fines de semana y Ranma trabajar en el gimnasio mientras Akane empezaba a mejorar en sus tareas en casa. Por fin ambos podían disfrutar la tranquilidad que una vida normal implicaba, pero como todo lo bueno se acaba una llamada de Nodoka los alertó y les dejó claro que a pesar de la distancia seguían atados a Nerima, a su familia y a los locos que en ese lugar habitaban. La matriarca de los Saotome comentó que su hijo debía ir a casa de los Tendo pues había unos temas a tratar sobre el dojo, y algunos papeles a firmar ya que ahora él también sería heredero del gimnasio de la familia de su esposa.

\- No entiendo por qué a mi no me necesitan para firmar nada, en realidad yo soy la heredera del dojo – dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ya lo sé Akane, imagino que por eso no tienes que ir, porque a ti ya te toca por ley…

\- Pero al estar casado conmigo tú también tienes los mismos derechos que yo.

\- Pues no sé, eso es lo que dijo mi madre – decía él perdiendo los nervios.

\- Esto me huele mal… traman algo seguro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que traman algo! Son nuestros padres… no puedes esperar nada bueno de ellos.

\- Y bien, ¿cuándo te vas?

\- Viernes por la mañana, regresaré el domingo.

\- ¡Eso son tres días!

\- Lo sé, pero hay cosas que tengo que solucionar…

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como Ukyo…

\- ¡¿Piensas ir sin mi a decirle a Ukyo lo de nuestra boda?

\- Bueno, tú no puedes venir este fin de semana porque tienes el partido de tenis, además creo que es mejor que hable solo con ella, merece una explicación por mi parte.

\- Como quieras, espero que disfrutes de sus riquísimos okonomiyakis.

\- No te pongas celosa Akane, sigues siendo la niña celosa del instituto.

\- Yo no soy celosa – dijo sonrojándose molesta.

\- Claro que sí – comentó él tocándole la punta de la nariz.

\- No… es sólo que ahora estábamos bien… no había nada que, bueno, que ahm, nos molestara.

\- Y así seguirá siendo, te lo prometo – finalizó él regalándole una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Me llamarás cuando hayas hablado con ella?

\- Sí. Y tú ten cuidado con el pingüino, sigo sin fiarme de él.

\- Oh vaya, ¿quién es el celoso ahora Saotome?

\- No estoy celoso, pero si vuelve a engañarte con algún hechizo yo no estaré aquí para protegerte.

\- Eso no volverá a suceder, ahora tengo un buen profesor que me está enseñando grandes técnicas – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Tienes razón, el más guapo, listo, simpático y sexy de todo Japón.

\- Bueno, bueno… señor modestia, voy a preparar la cena.

Viernes llegó y Ranma debía partir hacia Nerima, Akane estaba nerviosa, por primera vez estaría sola en el apartamento que compartía con su marido. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que estaba segura que esos días le parecerían vacíos, tendría la sensación de estar sola todo el tiempo y echaría enormemente de menos al egocéntrico de su esposo. Pero no sabía cómo externalizar todo eso, cómo decirle que era él quien la mantenía calmada si se le quemaba la cena o que era él quien conseguía que cada mañana despertara con una enorme sonrisa, sólo serían tres días, sí, pero eso para ella sería una eternidad.

Por su lado Ranma sabía que tenía que regresar a casa de los Tendo primordialmente por dos motivos, el primero era arreglar todo lo que tuviera que solucionar con Ukyo y el segundo deshacerse de los Kuno y acabar de una vez por todas con los pretendientes y prometidas que los perseguían. Sin embargo tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a su peliazul, hacía mucho tiempo que no se separaban ni un solo día. Había tantísimas posibilidades de que algo le sucediera; podría quemar la cocina y consecuentemente todo el piso, podría añadir matarratas a su comida y morir al tragársela, podía ser secuestrada por vete a saber quién o incluso podía caer rodando por las escaleras debido a lo patosa que era. Pero claro que él no le diría que estaba preocupado, cómo hacer tal cosa, eso evidenciaría que le importa, y mucho, y aunque eso era más que evidente él no era un chico débil que verbalizaba este tipo de cosas, así que como de costumbre tendría que usar sus técnicas sutiles para hacerle entender a su marimacho que estos días debía andarse con sumo cuidado.

Ranma cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta, era muy temprano, había decidido coger el tren de las nueve de la mañana para llegar al mediodía, por suerte había uno que en menos de cinco horas lo llevaría hasta Tokio. Akane lo miraba con tristeza desde el comedor.

\- Bueno, me voy a ir yendo ya.

\- Está bien, llámame cuando llegues Ranma.

\- Seguramente estés en clase.

\- Da igual, llámame por si acaso. Si no contesto es que estoy en la uni.

\- Ok, oye Akane… estos tres días, ahm… vigila.

\- No tengo tres años, sé cuidar de mi misma.

\- Sí, ya. Tú ten cuidado al encender el horno, no planches nada hasta que llegue, no salgas cuando anochezca y come sólo comida preparada.

\- Ran-ma, ¿no será que estás preocupado por mi? – dijo ella juguetona acercándose a él.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero no quiero tener que venir corriendo por alguna de tus distracciones.

\- Eres un idiota… y yo pensando que temías que me pasara algo por dejarme sola – confesó molesta girándose.

\- Hey Akane, no te enfades antes de que me vaya – él en un rápido movimiento agarró su mano para impedir que se alejara – puede que esté un poco preocupado… desde la boda no te he dejado nunca sola.

\- Tranquilo, vigilaré y estaré atenta, nada me pasará – comentó feliz por la aclaración de su esposo regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

\- Bien pues hasta el domingo.

\- Ten cuidado con Ukyo y Kodachi.

\- Lo tendré.

Ambos se miraron tímidos, era la primera vez que tenían que despedirse por unos días, pero las cosas empezaban a surgir naturalmente entre ellos y la vergüenza se había estado disipando últimamente así que Akane se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su chico. Él levantó la mano y le acarició el cabello, intentó apartar a la peliazul para ver si estaba triste pero ella se lo impidió, cosa que implicaba que ella estaba llorando y por eso no quería ser vista. Sonrió al ver lo bobalicona que su mujer podía ser cuando quería.

\- Vamos no llores marimacho, eso no va contigo.

\- Nho mhestoy lloragndo – dijo ella apretando aún más su cara contra él dificultando que se entendiera lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Intentaré venir mañana por la noche en lugar del domingo ¿de acuerdo? – ella se separó de él velozmente y lo miró abriendo los ojos como quien acaba de recibir la mejor noticia del mundo.

\- ¿De verdad? – él asintió y le besó la frente - ¡Genial!

Akane unió sus labios con los de Ranma en un desesperado beso que le demostraba cuanto amor le tenía. Él se sonrojó pues no se esperaba tal acción por parte de ella, siempre se habían besado en situaciones que lo requerían, como un buenas noches, o viendo la puesta de sol en el lago, pero sentir así las ansias de Akane le golpearon aquel duro corazón de acero y le dieron ganas de quedarse en casa y no separarse de ella ni un solo minuto, pero el deber lo llamaba y el reloj le indicaba que o se iba ya o perdería el tren, así que sin decir mucho más la separó de él y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Ella quedó parada en la puerta, ¿acaso le había molestado que lo besara? No había sido la primera vez pero sí que era verdad que desde el percance que tuvieron en la cama él se había mostrado un poco más distante y había intentado besarla en contadas ocasiones, siempre de día y en situaciones alejadas de la habitación o lugares más íntimos.

Ranma sabía que no se había despedido de manera correcta, que ella estaba triste y que a lo mejor debería haber reaccionado mejor al beso que ella le había dado, así que decidió retroceder, picó a la puerta y ella rápidamente abrió. Sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó y le dio un suave y protector beso en los labios.

\- Se me olvidaba decirte que, que, te… te… te… he dejado unos mochis en la nevera.

\- Oh, gracias Ranma. Que tengas buen viaje.

\- Y tú buen día en la uni.

\- Dale recuerdos a mi padre y hermanas y a tus padres.

\- Eso haré.

\- Ranma yo… yo… yo… te esperaré impaciente.

\- Intentaré venir lo más rápido que pueda boba.

Dicho esto ella cerró la puerta y él se encaminó por fin hacia la estación. Una despedida genial, él se maldecía por no haber dicho nada de lo que su mente le gritaba un "te echaré de menos" "te extrañaré" o incluso un "¿te quiero?" bueno, esa hubiera sido la primera vez que se decían algo así y seguramente la puerta de su hogar no era el sitio más romántico para tal cosa.

Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y centrándose en lo que le tocaba aguantar en Nerima finalmente llegó a la ciudad donde lo habían acogido años atrás. Hacía varios meses que no regresaba, de hecho desde que se había casado y estar por allí le trajo gratos recuerdos y también algunos momentos que preferiría olvidar, como la cita que tuvo con Kuno o la vez que tuvo que luchar contra su propia sombra quien actuaba haciéndose pasar por él.

Antes de entrar en la casa de los Tendo se paró a oler aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba, el olor a la comida que Kasumi preparaba. Está bien, quería a su esposa, pero no podía expresar cómo echaba de menos un buen plato de comida y sobre todo comerlo a sabiendas de que no moriría envenenado. Lo recibieron con muchos abrazos, sobre todo su madre que lo había echado mucho de menos, recuperó a su hijo tras años de ausencia y aunque se había prometido que no se volvería a separar de él, entendió que su matrimonio y sus estudios universitarios eran más importantes, además, tarde o temprano ambos regresarían al dojo donde su futuro estaba ya escrito. Soun lloraba de emoción, tantos años viviendo con él lo habían convertido en parte de la familia, para él era ya como un hijo, además del padre de sus futuros nietos. Genma sin embargo estaba convertido en panda, visiblemente más gordo, encorvado bebiendo un vaso de cerveza bien fresquita con un cartel donde se podía leer "bienvenido hijo".

\- Viejo no me digas que desde que me fui no has entrenado.

\- Paphua – fue todo lo que el panda dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía de manera culpable.

\- Eres un desastre.

\- Ranma-kun, cuanto tiempo ¿Estáis bien? ¿Cómo está Akane-chan?

\- Estamos bien Kasumi, Akane nerviosa con los exámenes y las mil cosas extras en las que se apuntó, pero todo bien.

\- Oh hijo mío, ya hablas como todo un hombre casado… como conoces a tu mujer – expresaba emocionada Nodoka.

\- Bueno, vivo con ella, gracias a vosotros…

\- No te quejes Ranma, sé que mi hijita te está tratando como un rey, siempre que la llamamos o te está cocinando o planchando la ropa o haciendo cualquier cosa que una buena esposa debe hacer. Será una fenomenal ama de casa y fabulosa madre.

\- Oiga tío Soun…

\- Oh llámame papá hijo, pronto seré el abuelo de tus retoños.

\- Ohm, prefiero tío. Oiga, aunque ahora Akane se encargue de las tareas de casa ella no lo hace por ser mejor esposa, así lo decidimos porque yo no tengo tiempo ya que trabajo en el gimnasio, pero en cuanto ella pueda también trabajará, no quiere ser de esas parejas donde el hombre trabaja y la mujer se queda en casa, Akane moriría si su vida fuera así, con lo que le gusta entrenar y enseñar, además su carrera es muy importante para ella, se está esforzando mucho con todo lo de enfermería…- mientras Ranma divagaba en su futuro y defendía la posición de su mujer en su matrimonio todos los presentes lo miraban asombrados con la boca bien abierta, vaya si había madurado el muchacho, inclusp se había referido a ellos como "pareja" – oh mierda, tengo que llamarla, se lo prometí.

Ranma corrió hacia el teléfono para poder llamar a su peliazul, sin embargo ella no cogía el aparato. Él no se quiso alterar, sabía que si no respondía era porque estaba en la universidad, aún le quedaban un par de horas para terminar las clases pero no pudo evitar preocuparse un pelín, pena que los móviles no se inventaran hasta unos años más tarde.

En ese momento Akane estaba esperando en el patio del campus a que sonara el timbre para dirigirse a su última clase, sus amigas ese día estaban en el club de arte al que se habían apuntado tras saber que alumnos como Ranma hacían de modelo allí. Estaba repasando apuntes cuando decidió mirar si en su monedero tenía alguna moneda suelta, si se diera esa posibilidad, no habría nada de malo en llamar a su esposo para ver si había llegado bien ¿no? Podría ir a una cabina telefónica y así no tendría que esperar a que terminara la jornada estudiantil para comprobar que ninguna lagarta se había interpuesto en el camino de SU marido y cerciorarse de que nadie lo había hechizado para conseguir algo con él. Claro que no, era totalmente comprensible que una esposa estuviera preocupada por su marido al que había visto hacía tan sólo unas 6 horas. Akane se debatía consigo misma si se había vuelto loca, ella era una mujer independiente y por supuesto podría esperar a llamarlo más tarde. Pero cómo no tener miedo de que algo malo pasara en Nerima si justamente allí fue donde todos los problemas empezaron.

\- Llámalo – dijo una suave voz detrás suyo.

\- ¿Izu-chan?

\- ¡Hola Akane!

\- ¿Cómo sabías que…?

\- Oh Ranma ha estado hablando de que hoy no vendría toda la semana, me pidió que viniera a ver cómo andabas hoy…

\- ¿Ranma te ha pedido eso?

\- Aha, él se preocupa más por ti de lo que crees, es un primor en realidad jaja, yo ya no me creo nada su fachada de tipo duro. Claro que no dijo nada romántico como ve a vigilar a mi princesa, lo disimuló bien con un: vigila a la marimacho, no me fío de ella es demasiado patosa bla bla, pero a mi no me engaña, quería que realmente viera si estabas bien, y eso que no lleváis ni un día separados, arg kami-sama, ojalá encontrara a alguien que me amara como él te ama a ti – Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse y taparse la cara con las manos.

\- No digas esas cosas Izu-chan. Ranma no me a…

\- Ni te atrevas a negarlo después de todo lo que pasó durante el viaje a Nara.

\- Pero… aún hay cosas que tenemos que solucionar.

\- Claro, pero lo importante es que os queráis como lo hacéis… ay no sé qué os han hecho en Nerima pero estáis todos locos jaja. Cuándo os daréis cuenta de lo que bonito que es el amor que os tenéis. Anda llámalo, sé que la calderilla que buscabas en el monedero era para eso. No hay nada de malo en querer saber si llegó sano y salvo.

\- Gracias Izu-chan. Espero que Yû se dé cuenta de lo que tiene a tiempo.

\- Yo también, últimamente parece que nos hemos acercado más, pero no sé si ha olvidado ya del todo a su exnovia.

\- Seguro que sí, eres muy buena chica Izumi, él sabe lo que se está perdiendo.

Akane se despidió de su amiga y corrió a la cabina como cuando una niña va a comprar una piruleta.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Kasumi onee-chan, ¿está Ranma?

\- Akane-chan, sí, te acaba de llamar, llegó hace unos 15 minutos.

\- Oh genial, entonces llegó bien, me alegro.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

\- Ahm, no hace falta, sólo dile que llamé, y que gracias por mandar a Izu-chan a que me vigilara pero que como le dije no tengo 3 años y sé cuidarme sola.

\- Mejor te lo paso…

\- ¿Akane?

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

\- Bien, bien, oye ¿desde dónde llamas? Te acabo de llamar al apartamento y no estabas.

\- Ahm… puede que… estoy llamando desde una cabina telefónica, en la uni.

\- Jajaja Akane no sabía que te era tan imprescindible.

\- Oye, yo no soy quien te ha puesto una vigilante.

\- Bueno yo… no quería que nada te pasara y…

\- Está bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi bobo.

\- Puagh chicos, os prefería cuando peleabais, ahora sois de un empalagoso que da asco, así no hay quien saque provecho de vuestra relación.

\- ¿¡Nabiki!? – gritaron los dos a la vez.

\- Hola hermanita, hola cuñado. Ya sabía yo que este teléfono inalámbrico me serviría de algo tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Puedes colgar por favor onee-chan?

\- Oye Akane, mejor nos llamamos después o mañana, voy a ver qué tengo que firmar.

\- Ah, está bien, luego hablamos – comentó la peliazul.

\- Te quiero Ranma, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ojalá estuvieras aquí para poder desnudarte y hacerlo en esta cabina.

\- ¡Nabiki onee-chan! Deja ya de decir tonterías e imitar mi voz.

Ranma colgó notando su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, realmente se había creído que era Akane quien le decía todo eso. Quería acabar ya con todo así que se decidió a entrar al comedor donde vio a Nodoka, Soun y Genma ya convertido en humano sentados en fila delante de la mesa. En ella se podían apreciar muchos libros y objetos que no acababa de relacionar, un plátano, una caja envuelta y algo deshinchado, parecido a un flotador pero de color carne. Vio como Kasumi se retiraba rápidamente del lugar y se escondía en la cocina sonrojada. Los demás sólo lo miraban con una maliciosa sonrisa que les delataba, desde luego estaban tramando algo, y ese algo no sería nada bueno. Ranma se sentó con cuidado frente a ellos levantando las cejas dudoso.

\- Y bien, ¿qué tengo que firmar?

\- Hijo, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no hay nada que firmar.

\- ¿Y a qué he venido si puede saberse? Me he saltado clase y mi trabajo por esto.

\- Es que esto es muy importante Ranma, es por el bien del dojo.

\- Exacto, tenemos que hablarte de algo de vital importancia para que el dojo llegue a buen puerto.

\- ¿Y es…?

\- Debes dejar embarazada a Akane cuanto antes. Estamos preocupados hijo.

\- Ay por favor otra vez con esto… - dijo el pelinegro golpeándose la frente incrédulo.

Nodoka cogió el plátano y lo mostró ante Ranma mientras Soun hinchaba una muñeca hinchable y Genma abría un libro donde se podía ver a la perfección el aparato reproductor femenino. Ranma parpadeó repetidas veces ante tal imagen, digna de una película de terror.

\- Hijo, sé que tu padre nunca fue un gran referente y que no te enseñó nada que no estuviera relacionado con las artes marciales, y como no sabemos si es que no te lo ha explicado nunca nadie, hemos decidido darte una extensa clase sobre relaciones sexuales.

\- Esto no me está pasando a mi – se repetía mientras empezaba a sudar.

\- Si quieres dejar tu semilla en Akane, olvídate de ponerte protección, podéis confiar el uno en el otro, sé que hasta el matrimonio fuisteis vírgenes así que no temas, no os pasaréis enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Ves este plátano, este es tu… bueno tu miembro, así es como alguien interesado en tener relaciones con preservativo lo haría – Nodoka cogió el plátano y le colocó un condón explicándole con detalle a Ranma cómo hacerlo – pero como este no es vuestro caso, porque así no tendríais hijos nunca, te aconsejo que lo hagas directamente sin nada, como dice la juventud de hoy en día " a pelo". Cuando tengáis ya diez hijos puedes empezar a usar anticonceptivos.

\- Podemos dejar esto, es muy bochornoso… no necesito que me lo expliquéis.

\- ¡Claro que no lo necesita! Ranma y Akane ya han intimado varias veces, llevan meses casados. De hecho… creo que el lugar favorito de Ranma es la ducha, ¿verdad cuñado? – Ranma abrió los ojos anonadado, ¿cómo sabía Nabiki lo de la ducha?

\- ¡Na-Nabiki, no inventes! – gritó mientras su cara ardía de vergüenza.

\- Cuñadito, no invento… - acercándose a él le susurró – tengo micros donde menos lo esperas.

\- Mamá, papá, tío, agradezco sus esfuerzos, pero si Akane y yo queremos tener hijos nosotros decidiremos cuando y como… no necesito nada de esto… soy un hombre por kami-sama, no un niño de 10 años.

\- ¿Entonces has dado ya placer a tu esposa o no? – preguntó Happosai que llegaba cargado con uno de sus botines.

\- ¡AAHHH voy a volverme loco en esta casa!

\- Ranma, mi hija merece disfrutar, ¿ves esta señorita? – dijo Soun señalando la muñeca hinchable – a ella le gusta que la toquen aquí, aquí y sobre todo, aquí. Si quieres practica con ella, no se lo diremos a Akane – continuó señalando las partes sensibles de las mujeres.

\- ¡Sweeto! Si Ranma no la quiere me la quedo yo, será una excelente modelo para mis tesoros.

\- ¡Estáis todos locos!¡Me voy! – Ranma se levantó entre enfadado, avergonzado y estresado y se dirigió hacia la puerta rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡Cuñadito! Debes saber que le dije a Kuno que estabas aquí. ¡De nada! – gritó Nabiki mientras el de la trenza apretaba sus puños agobiado.

Caminaba por las calles de Nerima refunfuñando y maldiciendo a su familia. ¿Quién se creían que eran para hacerle pasar por algo así? Estaban todos para encerrar en un manicomio, él ya sabría cómo dar placer a Akane, sólo que ella aún no estaba preparada, parecía que a veces se olvidaban de que él también podía convertirse en chica, conocía el cuerpo femenino a la perfección, no había rincón que no hubiera explorado, oh vamos, vosotros hubierais hecho lo mismo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ellos dos nunca habían hablado de tener hijos, no sabía si Akane quería ser madre, suponía que sí pero no sabía si era algo que le hiciera ilusión, si tenía ganas de tener bebés ya o cuántos querría tener en caso afirmativo. De hecho, ni él mismo se había planteado aquello, como un idiota empezó a sonreír al imaginarse a una pequeña Akane, patosa y dulce como su madre correteando por el patio. Sacudió su cabeza al ver que quizás la idea de formar una pequeña familia con la peliazul no estaría tan mal, no todavía claro, como mínimo no hasta que terminaran la universidad, pero algún día sería algo bonito de experimentar. Él no sería como su padre, nunca separaría a sus hijos de su madre y mucho menos se los llevaría a las montañas para lanzarlos a gatos hambrientos. Seguía caminando en dirección al Ucchan's ensimismado con sus pensamientos cuando una espada de madera se topó con su nuca, rápidamente la esquivó y aterrizó en la cabeza de Tatewaki Kuno.

\- Cuanto tiempo Kuno – dijo con cierta melancolía, a veces echaba algo de menos los días de instituto.

\- Lo mismo digo Saotome. ¿Dónde tienes escondida a mi princesa?

\- No sé quién es tu princesa.

\- No te hagas el loco, Nabiki me dijo que habías secuestrado a mi preciosa Akane y a la diosa del pelo rojo.

\- Akane no es tu preciosa nada, Akane es mi esposa. Y la diosa del pelo rojo está tan lejos de tu liga que no se fijaría en ti ni en un millón de años.

\- ¿Que Ak-Akane es tu mujer?

\- Exacto, nos casamos hace unos meses. Aún esperamos tu regalo de boda por cierto.

\- ¡Difamación! ¡Blasfemia! Deja de decir mentiras por esa boca, ella nunca osaría casarse con un cretino como tú.

\- Vaya pues parece que lo ha hecho, y no sólo eso – se acercó a su oído y le susurró – vivimos y dormimos juntos.

\- ¡Como osas mancillar así el honor de mi dulce Tendo! – decía el rico muchacho hecho una furia.

\- No, no, ya no es Tendo, ahora es Akane Saotome. Oye Kuno, tengo una duda, si ya no estudias en el Furinkan, ¿de dónde eres Rayo Azul ahora?

\- Ja ja ja, qué gracioso eres Saotome, mereces morir de manera lenta y cruel.

\- Sí, ya. Tatewaki, porque no peleamos y quien gane se olvida de Akane y de la joven del pelo rojo. Si tu vences me divorciaré de Akane y liberaré a la chica de cabello de fuego. Si gano yo tú renuncias a ellas y no las vuelves a molestar en tu vida.

\- Creí que nunca te atreverías a luchar contra el gran Kuno Tatewaki Rayo Azul de… de… Nerima. Acepto tu reto.

\- Uf… tenía más gracia cuando era del Furinkan – dijo con burla Ranma.

Tatewaki se colocó en posición de ataque, llevaba ya tiempo entrenando con el equipo de kenpo de su universidad, había mejorado notablemente, además empezaba a tener las facciones más marcadas y a parecerse más a un hombre hecho y derecho, sin embargo su actitud no había cambiado para nada, en su interior seguía siendo aquel niño malcriado que se creía príncipe de Japón. Estudiaba empresariales en la universidad de Tokio y aunque había tenido alguna cita con varias muchachas de su facultad, su obsesión por sus dos amores platónicos nunca desapareció.

Amenazó con su espada al pelinegro lanzándole un golpe que Saotome tardó en esquivar, le rozó el pómulo y un pequeño rasguño hizo que contadas gotas de sangre brotaran de ese corte. Ranma se secó el líquido rojo y sonrió, él siempre estaba dispuesto a librar un buen combate. El de la trenza usó su truco de las castañas, pero Tatewaki lo conocía demasiado bien e incluso había practicado como evitar que sus puños lo rozaran, así que no obtuvo daño alguno. Él usó una técnica que había aprendido pocas semanas antes, levantó su espada y empezó a girarla como si de unas aspas de helicóptero se trataran. Cuando alcanzó la velocidad necesaria se alzó y acompañado de la inercia del arma consiguió propinarle un buen codazo en toda la cara a su rival. Ranma cayó al suelo pero se reconfortó de manera rápida, admiró la presteza del rayo azul y aprendió que no era momento para subestimarlo, aunque claro, nadie era mejor que él. Concentró su energía cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y canalizando su potencia hacia el centro de su estómago, cuando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desapareció, levantó los párpados y miró con fiereza a Kuno quien lo observaba inquieto por el aura que su adversario estaba emanando. Cogió inercia y se tiró al suelo colocando sus extremidades inferiores en primer lugar, arrastró a Tatewaki por el camino, con la pierna derecha lo derribó y con la izquierda le propinó un rodillazo en el pecho que lo dejó aturdido. A pesar de la potencia del impacto, pudo recomponerse; Kuno sonrió y escupió algo de sangre.

\- Has mejorado Saotome. Pero yo también.

\- Lo he podido comprobar Kuno, por fin puedo considerarte un rival digno.

\- Nunca supe lo que mi pobre hermanita veía en ti.

\- Hablando de Kodachi, ¿dónde está? Quisiera aclarar las cosas también con ella.

\- Consiguió una beca en Estados Unidos, allí será la líder del equipo de rítmica a nivel estatal. Dijo que conseguiría ser la mejor y volvería en un par de años para casarse contigo y restregárselo a mi amada Tendo.

\- Vaya, me alegro por ella, aunque hubiera preferido zanjar este absurdo asunto ya.

\- Déjate de palabrería y lucha como un hombre de una vez.

Llevaban un buen rato esquivando sus golpes hasta que el pelinegro se hartó, cuanto antes terminara con aquello antes podría ir a hablar con Ukyo. Finalmente optó por usar su Hiryū Shōten Ha, dudó si esta técnica era demasiado poderosa para emplearla con Kuno, así que hizo una versión que bautizó como Hiryū Shōten Ha Light. El espiral que trazó fue más pequeño que el que la abuela de Shampoo le había enseñado, así que el golpe que acabó recibiendo su contrincante lo dejó k.o. pero no le causó ningún mal mayor. Habiendo sido vencido por Ranma no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su derrota y olvidarse tal y como había prometido de Akane y de la diosa del pelo rojo. Saotome podría haber aprovechado ese momento para mostrarse como Ranko frente a Kuno, pero le pareció que tampoco tenía por qué regocijarse de tal manera ante el pobre y loco de Tatewaki.

Por fin el de la trenza podía ir sin más distracciones hacia el restaurante de su amiga de la infancia, sabía que no le resultaría fácil confesarle que llevaba meses casado con Akane, aunque le extrañaba mucho que ella no lo hubiera ido a buscar como lo hizo Sampoo. ¿Puede que ella ya diera por perdido el amor que sentía por él? Quizás Ukyo había encontrado ya a alguien en este tiempo, pudiera ser que todo saliera de manera grata para ambos y no hubiera ni trucos, ni ases en la manga, ni dramas, ni lloros. Aunque… la idea de que hubiera perdido el atractivo para las chicas empezó a rondarle la cabeza, ¿y si había perdido el sex appeal? No es que le importara, estaba felizmente casado, pero esa era una de sus virtudes, aceptar que ya no era tan llamativo en el ámbito femenino era como aceptar una derrota, como cuando Shampoo usó la joya revertida. No, imposible se repetía él solo, "sigo siendo un imán para las chicas, ellas siguen cayendo rendidas a mi encanto Saotome. Gracias a esto puedo seguir viendo la carita enojada de Akane cuando se pone celosa" pensó para luego rolar los ojos al darse cuenta de lo cursi que se estaba volviendo cuando de su marimacho se trataba.

Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta del Ucchan's paró unos segundos para prepararse lo que le quería decir, estaba preparado para que ella lo golpeara, le chillará y le escupiera si así se quedaba más tranquila, sabía que no estaba bien haberle escondido durante varios meses que ya no podía ser su prometida porque, ups, ya estaba casado con Akane.

Entró y vio a Konatsu limpiando la barra donde se preparaban los okonomiyakis, lo saludó y le preguntó por Ukyo, él le dijo que estaba en su habitación, que podía subir pues ella lo esperaba. Ranma se sorprendió, ¿cómo sabía ella que él iría a verla?

Al entrar a su pequeño cuarto recordó la noche en que se quedó a dormir allí y jugaron a cartas hasta la siguiente mañana para poder derrotar al Rey Juego. Después de todo, la joven Kuonji había sido también una buena amiga.

Ukyo se encontraba de espaldas a él, lucía un bonito kimono y llevaba el pelo recogido en una hermosa cola alta. Volteó para ver a su prometido y al mirarlo no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos. Ranma aceptó el abrazo, pues hacía mucho que no se veían, pero rápidamente la apartó.

\- Has tardado en venir Ran-chan.

\- ¿Cómo sabías…?

\- Nabiki me llamó hará una hora, me dijo que vendrías a cambio de 500 yenes.

\- U-chan, yo vine a decirte algo…

\- ¿Qué estás casado con Akane-chan? Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Tu madre me lo dijo no hace mucho, le insistí para que me diera tu dirección y a cambio sólo me dijo que no podía porque eras un hombre casado.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes U-chan… pero creímos que era mejor que nadie se enterara, no después del segundo intento de boda.

\- Os casasteis para poder ir a la universidad, ¿cierto?

\- Bueno – dijo él rascándose la nuca – en parte sí…

\- Ran-chan no te busqué antes porque no estuve aquí, tengo algo que hará que quieras divorciarte de Akane. Algo que hará que incluso tus padres comprendan tu separación.

\- No creo que haya nada que puedas hacer para…

\- Encontré agua de Jusenkyo, del lago del hombre ahogado – dijo sacando una vasija llena de agua, sonriendo triunfalmente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó él empezando a sonreír como un loco.

\- Leí que un hombre de Tailandia tenía un pequeño estanque con agua de este tipo, parece que es verdad, convertía peces en hombres para que le ayudaran en su granja.

\- ¡U-chan eso es genial! Bueno, no lo de crear esclavos, lo del agua… – dijo Ranma con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

\- La única condición para que te la dé es que te divorcies de Akane y te cases conmigo.

\- Ukyo… no puedes pedirme eso.

\- Ranma yo era tan prometida tuya como Akane, y no sólo rompes nuestro compromiso sino que te casas con ella sin decírmelo… yo tengo algo que ella nunca te podrá ofrecer. Tú decides, o Akane o la cura a tu maldición.

\- Ya tienes el agua aquí, ¿qué harás con ella si no accedo?

\- Fácil, la tiraré ahora mismo.

\- Eso no es justo Ukyo…

\- Tampoco lo es lo que tu me hiciste.

\- Lo siento, no puedo aceptar lo que me pides, no voy a dejar a Akane por esto.

\- ¡Es la maldita cura para tu maldición! Llevas años queriendo esto.

\- Estar con Akane ha hecho que me olvidara de la cura, no me había interesado en eso hasta ahora mismo, si a ella no le importa… a mi tampoco, puedo vivir así.

\- ¿No quieres ser un hombre completo? ¿No quieres poder ir a la playa y poderte bañar junto a tu amada? ¿No quieres correr bajo la lluvia sin avergonzarte?

Mientras el discurso de Ukyo avanzaba Ranma iba apretando sus puños con fuerza y rabia. Claro que quería, pero sobre todo lo quería para que Akane no tuviera que vivir con un fenómeno, ¿qué sentido tenía dejar de convertirse en mujer si a cambio tenía que renunciar al amor de su vida? Pero la cura… nunca la había tenido tan cerca.

\- ¿Tanto la amas Ran-chan? – él apartó la mirada y sin decir nada asintió - Entonces no me queda más que hacer esto – Ukyo hizo un leve movimiento para empezar a derramar el agua que la vasija contenía, pero Ranma corrió hacia ella y la frenó.

\- ¡Espera, no la tires!

CONTINUARÁ

…..

¡Hola, hola! Uf regresé, perdón mil por la demora pero han sido unas semanas de cosas inesperadas que me han separado del pc y me ha sido imposible actualizar. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, como dije a partir de ahora serán un poco más largos pues una vez publicado este ahora ya sólo quedan 4 para el final.

Ranma y Akane empiezan a ser una pareja normal, a su manera, los padres insisten en que tengan hijos, Kuno y Kodachi por ahora desaparecen de sus vidas y Ukyo… Ukyo tenía algo que Ranma no esperaba… ¿La cura o Akane?

Bueno el próximo capítulo llegará el próximo martes : )

Gracias a todas las reviews, a los PM, a los que leéis la historia en silencio, a los que la seguís, nunca imaginé hacer una historia con más de 100000 palabras, recuerdo como al llevar pocos capítulos Genma 345 me dijo que ojalá llegara a pasar de las 100000 palabras y yo pensé, uf, imposible, y aquí estamos, con la historia más larga que he hecho nunca, creo que es más larga que el mejor de mis trabajos en la universidad XD

Millones de gracias a todos por hacer que la historia siga y sea posible :)

¡UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS!

 **Guest:** Actualizada :)

 **Sofia Saotome:** ¡Hola! Gracias, ahí va la continuación, lamento el retraso :)

 **Josseline Meja:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia :) A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán más a menudo, ¡saludos!

 **Vane:** Gracias a ti por tu comentario :) Aquí va la continuación, espero que te guste.

 **dragonnetie:** ¡Buenas! Gracias por comentar, siento haber tardado en actualizar, me alegro enormemente de que te gusten esta y mis otras historias :) Los otros locos y la familia ya viste que ya han salido, en cuanto a lo de consumar… tocará esperar unos pocos capítulos para ver cómo va la cosa :P

 **Emilyan:** ¡Hola Emilyan! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me a hecho muy feliz leer tus palabras. No he leído "Cuentos de antes de dormir" pero te aseguro que si la recomiendas lo haré en cuanto termine este fic :) Coincido contigo en que no me gustan las historias que se apresuran a hacer avanzar a Ranma y Akane, ellos son lentos y van a su ritmo, y justamente era algo que quería plasmar en este fic, así que miles de gracias por apreciarlo :) Tranquila que a medias no quedará, deseo que te guste la continuación. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, ¡saludos :)!

 **Afrika:** ¡Afrika! Gracias por seguir comentando, te lo agradezco :) espero que disfrutaras de este cap. ¡Saludos!

 **noemib:** Bonica, què tal? Espero que ja estiguis totalment recuperada del gripazo… jo ja estic 100% recuperada, espero que tu també :) Jajaja em demanaves una mica més entre aquests dos, tranquil·la "tiempo al tiempo" que al final crec que tindràs el que vols :P Aquí per fi podem veure la reacció d'Ukyo i per què ha trigat tant en aparèixer… la mu lista tenia un pla… aviam què farà Ranma. Jo sempre li he tingut més estima a Ukyo que a Shampoo, però concordo amb tu que no és molt millor que la amazona jaja. Espero llegir-te en els comentaris :) Una abraçada gegant i petons!

 **Fleuretty:** ¡Bienvenida Fleuretty! Y muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia y que la sigas siguiendo :) Un abrazo.

 **litapaz:** ¡Hola! Ohh a mi también me sabe mal que termine ya, bueno aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos, pero a cambio los que quedan serán más largos :) espero que los disfrutes. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Genma 345:** ¡Hola! Jajja espero que también disfrutaras y rieras con este capítulo. Por fin la familia y Ukyo y Kuno aparecen, poco a poco las cosas se van aclarando… a ver qué pasará ahora con la amiga de infancia de Ranma. Uh me sabe mal que tengas tantas tareas en la escuela, y ¿quién no se ha dormido nunca en clase? a veces puede ser realmente pesado y aburrido XD Sé que quieres lemon y yo sólo puedo pedir calma jaja, a partir de unos pocos capítulos creo que quedarás satisfecho :P

¡un abrazo enorme!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Hola Carlos! Uf desaparecí unos días y he estado totalmente out, qué ganas tenía de volver y leer tus historias, me he enganchado enormemente a Furtivo, me encanta, como todas tus obras.

Pedías que querías ver qué pasaba con Ukyo y aquí lo tienes, aún queda la segunda parte, pero como ves ella también tenía un as bajo la manga, ahora le toca a Ranma demostrar qué prefiere si su cura o a Akane…

Jajja me encantó la descripción que has hecho de mi a través de mis historias, y la verdad es que no vas para nada desencaminado, será verdad lo que dices de que aquello que escribimos a veces es el reflejo de nuestra alma :P

Bueno voy a ver si termino de hacer cosas que tengo pendientes y me pongo de una vez a leer Un Camino Diferente. ¡Un beso enorme!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Wow, como no tienes nombre he deducido que tú has sido quien ha escrito un comentario por todos los capítulos que he escrito. Sólo puedo darte las gracias reiteradamente porque te agradezco de todo corazón tu esfuerzo y la manera en que has seguido la historia. No puedo contestarte por aquí a todos los comentarios porque sería como un capítulo del fic a parte, así que me centraré en el del capítulo 19, pero que sepas que los he leído todos detenidamente y que me han alegrado y animado un montón. GRACIAS.

Jajaja yo también hubiera golpeado a Akane, pobre Ranma para una vez que se atreve a tocarla y ella se asusta y lo manda volar, aunque en parte entiendo también que era algo demasiado nuevo para ella y la inseguridad que tiene la llevó a actuar sin pensar. Poco a poco verás como ella también se anima :P A partir de ahora intentaré publicar más seguido (es que el último mes ha sido un poco movido pero ahora todo volverá ya a su normalidad y podré publicar semanalmente de nuevo). ¡Un abrazo enorme, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí :)!

PD: Preguntaste si lo de la mujer que se transforma en rokurokubi es una leyenda en Japón, sí lo es… ya sabes que el folclore japonés tiene mil historias de fantasmas y monstruos :P

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Hola! Ayy pues sí ya queda poco, me da tanta penica… pero bueno, a cambio los capítulos serán un pelín más largos que de costumbre. Espero que no os aburran jaja. ¿Te gusto este cap también? Deseo que sí :) Poco a poco ya vemos como van apareciendo todos los locos de Nerima… a ver qué pasa con Ukyo al final. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Akai27:** ¡Akai27! Hola, hola, ¿cómo andas? Me encantan tus comentarios, de verdad. Como me alegra que te gustara tanto el cap anterior que lo leíste dos veces.

Siento que te tiraras de los pelos con lo de Akane y Ranma en la cama jaja, no era mi intención, bueno un poco sí :P pero ya se sabe que con ellos todo es difícil, así que para no cambiar la tradición seguí pensando que Akane se asustaría la primera vez que Ranma intentara algo íntimo con ella en la cama. Tienes razón en que ella lo que necesita es tener más confianza y conocer un poquito mejor cómo es una pareja normal en el ámbito sexual…a ver si sus amigas consiguen ayudarla XD

Me gusta que poco a poco ellos dos se tomen la confianza que necesitan para hablar los temas que hasta ahora habían provocado todos sus problemas justamente por no verbalizar lo que pensaban :)

Espero que disfrutes de este cap también y que sigas enganchada hasta el final. ¡Un abrazo enorme y mil gracias por tu comentario!

 **serenitymoon20:** ¡Hola Serenitymoon20! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que seas adicta al fic y que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo todo tan rápido, mil gracias. Me gustó lo que dijiste de que ambos van sanándose :) Van a su ritmito pero así es como me imagino yo que irían este par de lentos y locos si el caso que plantea mi fic se diera en el mundo de Rumiko. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zagashi:** ¡Hola! Jajaja tranqui, serán 5 capítulos más pero serán más largos que los que he hecho hasta ahora y después de que termine regresaré con otro fic – un AU un poco más "dramático" (aunque tardaré un poquitín en volver jaja). Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Hola Yahiko! ¿Cómo estás? Pues sí, sí, Ranma ya se atreve con los besos en la cama y todo jaja, aunque Akane lo frene, pero bueno, como mínimo le pidió tiempo para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse y sentirse segura. La historia termina en 4 capítulos pero tal y como pediste a cambio los capítulos serán más largos que los que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que sean de tu agrado y los disfrutes, prometo muchos momentos RanmaxAkane jaja. ¡un abrazo!

 **deliza22:** ¡Amiga mía! ¿Cómo andas? Encantada Diana, yo soy Eli, después de tantos comentarios ya tocaba presentarnos :) Me pone colorada que digas que eres mi fan jaja, muchas gracias ^^ Yo encantada en que te extiendas en los comentarios, me encanta leerlos y contestarte :) Jajaja lo de Ranma poniéndose a tono al escuchar a Akane llamarlo sensei no sé de dónde me vino, supongo que de esta manera él la imagina vestida de colegiala y bueno, ahora que el cuerpo de Akane ya no le es indiferente… pues se imagina cosas cochinas como Happosai XD Aunque Ranma de profe pues oye, que tampoco le haría un feo jajaja.

Jajja tienes razón en que Akane debe conseguir tener más confianza en si misma y aumentar su autoestima, aunque creo que esto es tarea para Ranma pues ha sido él quien durante años la ha insultado con nombres como marimacho o pechos-planos XD Y si Ranma se cree pervertido por tener esos pensamientos normales de un muchacho es por culpa de Akane, por haberlo llamado pervertido tantísimas veces, así que aix, son un caso, espero que no perdido XD

¡Un abrazo enorme amiga y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Jajaja está claro que a Ranma le gusta Akane en modo colegiala, por eso le encanta que lo llame sensei y lo encienda más de lo que esperaba :P Yo sí creo que ellos son lentos, tienen un ritmo distinto por varias razones, pero tranquila que poco a poco verás como esa vergüenza se pierde y su pasión sale a flote. Espero que disfrutes los caps que quedan, nos leemos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Saotome Sofia:** Jajjaa para ver si se quedan con ducha o cama quedan unos pocos capítulos, espero que los leas. Un saludo y gracias por tu comentario :)

 **eliza tendo:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Amigo:** ¡Amigo! Pues aquí has podido ver como Ukyo tenía un plan preparado para reconquistar a su amado Ran-chan, ahora queda ver cómo acaba reaccionando Ranma y si prefiere tener su cura o seguir con Akane. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo donde Ranma ha regresado a la locura de Nerima. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **devi2791:** Denisse, oohh me alegré un montón al leer que habías imaginado ese momento tal cual lo escribí, de verdad me alegró muchísimo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas emocionada con la historia y con los siguientes capítulos. Un abrazo.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** Me alegra muchísimo tu comentario, coincido contigo, pese a las ganas de Ranma (normales en un chico de su edad) yo también creo que antes de pasar a mayores debían aclarar ciertos temas y perder la vergüenza que sienten al estar a solas. Claro que Akane reaccionó de manera exagerada, pero es que es tan exagerada con todo jajaja, ya veremos que poco a poco ella empieza a entender cómo funciona todo este tema íntimo en una pareja normal. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic. ¡Un abrazo!

 **IBM-MATH:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y perdón por el retraso actualizando. Espero que disfrutes el cap :)

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri muchas gracias por tu comentario! Lo bueno es que ahora parece que esta pareja ya sólo avanza hacia delante, ha dejado de retroceder para crecer como matrimonio, les quedan cositas por resolver, pero tiempo al tiempo. Un abrazo enorme.

 **SaeKodachi47:** Sae! Bonita, ¿Cómo estás? Jajajaj ayy como lamento haberte creado esperanzas con el lemon en el capítulo anterior, pero como te he dicho por PM llegará… será light, pero lo prometido es deuda jaja. Tengo ganas de narrarlo pero también miedo, será mi primera vez jajaja, espero que te guste y lo encuentres de buen gusto. Será tirando a limoncito pequeño y más dulce que amargo, pero algo es.

En fin, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y ya pude leer A Escondidas, yuhuhui, quedo con ganas de más, muy buen comienzo… a ver cómo sigue, seguro que genial. Un abrazo enorme amiga, besos!

Fins aviat!


	21. Chapter 21

Akane había llegado ya a casa, llevaba un buen rato arreglando todas sus cosas para el partido de tenis que tenía la siguiente mañana. Se había duchado, había preparado la cena y algo que no paraba de hacer era dejar de mirar el reloj. Ella le había pedido a su marido que la llamara cuando hubiera hablado con Ukyo, pero las horas pasaban y él no daba señales de vida. Esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien, la peliazul sentía cierto aprecio por la joven cocinera, había llegado a considerarla su amiga en ciertas ocasiones, pero la rivalidad que Ukyo sentía hacia ella por Ranma había impedido que se acercaran más. Aunque ella no era como Shampoo tampoco acababa de fiarse de Kuonji, después de todo ella también llevaba muchísimos años prometida con Ranma y pese a que nunca había intentado nada tan descabellado como las pociones de la amazona sí que se había aprovechado en ciertas ocasiones de Saotome, como cuando usó la bandita del amor y Ukyo, así como la china, prepararon el papeleo para casarse con él contra su voluntad. O como olvidar la vez en la que ella preparó la excursión al túnel del amor para que Akane y Ranma discutieran y rompieran su compromiso. Definitivamente Ukyo tampoco era trigo limpio. Lo que peor llevaba Akane era que su marido sintiera tanto afecto por ella, era evidente que su amistad era importante para su esposo, y ella sabía que de todas las pseudo-prometidas que tenía Ranma, la que hubiera tenido más posibilidades de enamorarlo hubiera sido Ukyo. Sin embargo, finalmente, Ranma se casó con la Tendo.

Se sentó en el sofá inquieta, no paraba de mover las piernas arriba y abajo mientras apretaba con rabia el cojín, por suerte no se mordía las uñas porque sino ya no le quedaría ni una. Por suerte las cosas habían cambiado y él le había demostrado cuan importante era durante el viaje aquel fin de semana donde dejó claro a todo el mundo que su mujer era ella, incluso rechazó a Shampoo y Nanami besándola en frente de todos sus amigos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero seamos realistas, Akane es como es y aunque confiara en su marido una pequeña parte de su celosa cabecita no dejaba de repetirle "y si…"

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche no resistió más y llamó a su casa.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Hola Nabiki onee-chan.

\- Akane-chan, ¿Dos veces en un día? Si no está Ranma papá me ha dicho que no llamas ni una vez a la semana.

\- Bueno, es que… tengo que decirle algo importante.

\- ¿Que lo amas y echas de menos y que la cama está muy vacía sin él?

\- Oye, ¿tú no deberías estar en la universidad? No me puedo creer que aún te metas así en mi vida.

\- Discúlpeme señora Saotome, tengo libre esta semana, los exámenes empiezan en breves y nos han dado fiesta y me he dicho ¿por qué no molestas a tu hermanita y cuñadito como en los viejos tiempos?

\- Bueno, ¿me lo pasas o no?

\- Ranma no está, creo que dijo que iba a ver a Ukyo.

\- Mmm ¿Hace mucho de eso?

\- Pues quizá horas.

\- Ah…

\- Akane si quieres mandaré a alguien para que espíe a Ranma, si te está siendo infiel te devuelvo la llamada, serán sólo 1000 yenes.

\- Ranma no me está siendo infiel. Confío en él, es mi marido Nabiki, ¡Madura de una vez! – dijo intentando sonar segura mientras apretaba los puños frustrada.

\- ¿Qué yo madure? Yo no soy la que llama preocupada porque su maridito se ha ido a ver a su ex.

\- Déjalo, no entiendes nada, no es que no me fíe de él, no me fío de Ukyo y de sus trucos sucios, sé que Ranma no haría nada que me hiciera daño, pero Ukyo… ella puede haberle hecho algo. Y sí, estoy preocupada por mi esposo Nabiki, ríete todo lo que quieras. Estoy harta de todo esto, de que todos os entrometáis.

\- Perdona hermanita no quería molestarte, sólo bromeaba… en el fondo me alegro de que os vaya bien a ti y a Ranma, en serio. Me apena que mis ganancias vayan cayendo en picado, pero ya encontraré con qué enriquecerme – Nabiki habló sorprendida, parece que alguien había cambiado a su hermana pequeña y la había convertido en toda una mujercita.

\- Igual deberías centrarte solamente en tu carrera… Bueno cuando llegue dile que llamé.

\- Tranquila, seguro que se ha entretenido por el camino o la charla con su amiga se ha alargado, no será fácil tener que lidiar con algo así. Le avisaré en cuanto regrese.

…

\- ¿Entonces aceptas Ran-chan? ¿Dejarás a Akane por la cura? – dijo Ukyo agarrando firmemente la vasija.

\- Yo… - dijo él poniendo una voz de lo más seductora.

\- Ranma… - susurró ella dejándose seducir.

\- Ukyo yo… y tú… - seguía él con la voz más sexy que jamás había usado acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

El chico entrecerró sus ojos y la miró profundamente. Ella se dejó llevar y cerrando los ojos aproximó su rostro hacia el de su exprometido. Se estaban arrimando de manera peligrosa, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, los brazos de Ranma se levantaron, con la mano derecha agarró la cintura de Ukyo sólidamente y con la otra…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ya es mía! – gritó el de la trenza mientras le arrebataba la vasija a su amiga en un rápido movimiento.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó el agua por encima, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo ansiando este momento y por fin había llegado. No esperó más, no quería que esta vez fuera como todas las otras y todo terminara siendo una mala pesadilla. Tantísimas veces había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo, aquí no estaba Happosai para beberse su salvación, ni Akane metida en ningún lío que le impidiera bañarse en este tan preciado líquido, ni el maldito príncipe Toma iba a arruinarle este magnífico minuto.

Bajó los párpados para interiorizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, suspiró hondo y relajó sus manos. Sintió como una extraña felicidad recorría su cuerpo. Estaba curado, no más cambios ni transformaciones, por fin podía sentirse un hombre al cien por cien. Por fin podría sentirse orgulloso de estar al lado de Akane sabiendo que ella no podría llamarlo nunca más fenómeno. Por fin podría decirle a su madre que él era un hombre entre hombres. Estaba fascinado, no quería que el instante terminara, hasta que Ukyo empezó a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo él desconcertado abriendo los ojos.

\- Ran-chan, ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? ¿Crees que no sabía que intentarías algo así? El agua de Jusenkyo la tengo escondida en un lugar que nunca adivinarías, esta era sólo agua del grifo – confesó señalando la vasija.

Ranma bajó su mirada y efectivamente comprobó como su trenza ahora lucía pelirroja y sus pectorales se habían convertido en dos voluptuosos pechos.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Maldita sea! – dijo ablandando sus brazos con desanimo y escondiendo la cara bajo su flequillo.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres la cura?

\- ¡Claro que la quiero! – gritaba Ranma frustrada.

\- ¡Lo sabía Ran-chan! No la amas tanto como dices, tus padres te han comido la cabeza, por la cura estás dispuesto a dejarla.

\- ¡No es eso!

\- Claro que sí, te han metido tanto en el cerebro que ella es tu prometida que te lo has creído. Ran-chan, sabes que hacemos buena pareja, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, cocino bien, y soy buena artista marcial. Sólo… tu sólo deja a Akane y te daré el remedio de verdad.

\- No Ukyo, no haré eso, no le puedo hacer eso a Akane, ella es mi esposa y no sólo porque nuestros padres nos obligaran.

Con aquello Ukyo había tenido suficiente, Ranma no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho. Ella sabía que lo que más ansiaba el pelinegro era su cura, y si estaba dispuesto a rechazarla para no perder a Akane, eso significaba que su corazón tenía ya una dueña, y esa no era ella. Le dolía horrores tener que aceptar esta derrota, había hecho cuanto podía por hacerle entender que ella era la esposa que merecía, que ella lo amaría como nadie lo había hecho, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, ella siempre supo que Akane había ganado esta pelea. Necesitaba escuchar de su boca que no tenía nada qué hacer, que todo había terminado y que era momento de que ella pasara página y avanzara con su vida alejada de su querido Ran-chan.

\- Sé sincero, siempre fue ella, yo nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad ¿verdad? – preguntaba la cocinera empezando a llorar.

\- U-chan, tienes mi amistad, siempre la has tenido y siempre la tendrás, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada más que eso. Entiendo que no quieras darme la cura después de esto, pero no tires el agua, Mousse, Ryoga, mi viejo o Pantimedias Taro podrían usarla.

Ranma sopesó bien sus palabras, incluso se sorprendió de su repentina bondad, sabía que Ryoga o Mousse serían mucho más felices con la cura, su padre… su padre seguramente viviría mejor siendo un panda, y a Pantimedias Taro posiblemente le gustara más su transformación que su aspecto humano. En cuanto a él, él ya tenía a Akane y con eso le bastaba. Sonrió de manera ególatra al pensar que realmente era un hombre excepcional. Desde luego Ranma no necesitaba abuela para sentirse bien.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a renunciar a esto y además darle la oportunidad a otro para que se deshaga de la maldición?

\- No soy el único maldito con estas transformaciones, todos merecemos curarnos, si no soy yo que sea cualquiera de los otros hombres que cayeron en Jusenkyo. Soy demasiado buena persona, deberían darme un premio, un Nobel o algo…

\- Eres un gran chico Ran-chan, y aunque me duela, puedo ver lo mucho que significa para ti Akane, me lastima aceptarlo, pero ya estáis casados y yo no puedo hacer nada más por recuperarte. Este ha sido mi último intento…

\- Siento todo lo que nuestro compromiso te ha ocasionado U-chan, en serio.

\- Yo lamento que nunca sintieras lo mismo que yo. Sin embargo nuestra amistad sigue siendo importante para mi – dijo secándose las lágrimas intentando sonreír.

\- Para mi también. Espero que perdones a mi viejo por lo del carro de tu padre… cuando pueda te devolveré todo lo que costó.

\- Nah, no hace falta, con que vengáis de vez en cuando a visitarme me doy por satisfecha.

\- Eso no lo dudes, Akane y yo vendremos siempre que podamos.

\- No puedo decirte que te esperaré para siempre, pero si nunca te repiensas lo de Akane-chan y estoy soltera, recuerda que mis okonomiyakis son los mejores de Japón – dijo bromeando colocándose el delantal.

\- Del mundo diría yo – respondió conciliador.

\- ¿Quieres uno? Te prepararé tu preferido.

\- Claro.

\- Por cierto, te debo un regalo de boda, y creo que tengo el adecuado.

Después de comerse un delicioso okonomiyaki y recordar por qué los había echado tanto de menos decidió regresar hacía la casa de los Tendo. Estaba contento por como había terminado todo con Ukyo. Ranma no era un chico con muchos amigos, no con muchos con los que tuviera recuerdos de su infancia, así que Kuonji era la única que lo transportaba a aquellos días donde a pesar de los duros entrenos de su padre podía jugar o conversar con alguien que no fuera su viejo. Recordaba varios críos a los que había conocido en distintas ciudades, con algunos había jugado un día, con otros tan sólo algunas horas y con pocos unos días. Ukyo era con quien había compartido más tiempo sintiéndose un niño normal, haciendo las cosas que un chiquillo de 6 años debe que hacer. Por eso él no quería perderla, por eso él se sentía culpable por haberle creado falsas ilusiones, y sobre todo por haber sido el causante del robo de su parada de okonomiyakis. Nunca vio a la chica como una posible novia en realidad, la encontraba guapa, simpática y en el fondo buena persona, pero simplemente no estaba hecha para él. Crecer creyendo que ella era un muchacho tampoco ayudó a que su relación se tornara romántica.

Esperaba que todo lo que se habían dicho fuera verdad, que siguieran manteniendo una buena amistad y que ella se olvidara de su compromiso y de intentar salir con él.

Llegó a casa de su suegro con ganas de llamar a su esposa y explicarle que todo estaba bien, que por fin ya no tenían a nadie más intentando separarles, sin embargo prefirió reservarse todo lo relacionado con el chantaje y el agua de Jusenkyo, eso no haría más que enfurecer a su muy celosa señora. Hablaron largo y tendido, parecía que hacía meses que no conversaban, él le explicó con detalle la pelea con Kuno, era de lo que se sentía más orgulloso, poder decir que después de muchos dolores de cabeza Tatewaki Kuno Rayo Azul del Furinkan había prometido dejarles en paz. Akane sonreía con cada palabra que escuchaba salir de la boca de su marido, estaba sola en el apartamento, pero oír su voz la reconfortaba considerablemente. Comentó muy por encima que sus padres le habían tendido una trampa y que no tenía nada que firmar, "sólo querían explicarme cómo continuar con el dojo de manera efectiva" dijo prefiriendo no entrar en detalles de la bochornosa clase sexual que le habían ofrecido. Por último habló sobre su charla con Ukyo, le dejó claro que habían quedado en ser buenos amigos y que la cocinera le pidió que ambos fueran a visitarla de vez en cuando. La peliazul sintió lástima de Kuonji, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, si ella fuera la prometida rechazada su corazón estaría hecho trizas, pero sabía que la cocinera era una chica fuerte y que seguiría adelante y llegaría muy lejos en el mundo de la cocina, pues era una de las mejores chefs que jamás había conocido.

A los dos les costó colgar, pero finalmente lo hicieron dándose las buenas noches y Ranma deseándole mucha suerte en su partido de tenis.

Las familias Saotome y Tendo no podían estar más felices, habían escuchado a escondidas toda la plática del joven matrimonio y no pudieron evitar sentir una extrema alegría al descubrir que finalmente su plan de unirlos no había salido tan mal como esperaban. Algunos insultos aún habían formado parte de su conversación pero ellos estaban convencidos de que "quien se pelea se desea". Molestaron a Ranma un poco más, tenía que quedarle claro cómo hacer bebés, sin tener más remedio el de la trenza decidió escuchar algunos consejos del viejo verde, quien sabe, quizás entre totas las tonterías que decía alguna le serviría para satisfacer a su señora. Lamentablemente desechó esa posibilidad rápidamente cuando el hombrecillo empezó a sacar revistas hentai demasiado subidas de tono incluso para los patriarcas Saotome y Tendo. Happosai accedió a esconder los pervertidos magazines a cambio de que Ranma entrenara con él el día siguiente, pues desde su marcha no había podido combatir con nadie, además, ya que era su discípulo más fuerte quería enseñarle una última técnica que le cambiaría la vida. Aunque sabía que seguramente la técnica sería una tontería como una casa, el pelinegro aceptó. Igual tendría que regresar a casa el domingo y no el sábado tal y como le había prometido a su esposa.

…

Sábado por la mañana Akane estaba muy nerviosa, el partido de tenis que le tocaba jugar era bastante importante, en esta caso su contrincante era una chica que tenía mucha fama, era de una universidad de Tokio y todo el mundo le temía pues no había quien la venciera. Se decía que la velocidad de esa muchacha era asombrosa, que había batido records y que además, era de lo más guapa.

La joven Saotome llegó a la pista una hora antes para poder practicar un poco con Yumiko y Natsuki, ellas iban juntas al club y la ayudaron a relajarse diciéndole que era la mejor y que no había ninguna duda de que ganaría. Nanami se unió a ellas también, su misión hoy era animar a la peliazul, desde el viaje a Nara había decidido ser mejor amiga y dejar a un lado su deseo por Ranma y centrarse en otro muchacho al que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza. Sacó sus pompones, los mismos que usaba semanas antes para alentar al chico de la trenza en sus partidos de básquet y en sus entrenos en el gimnasio con Tomohisa, pero esta vez los empleó para dar coraje y fuerzas a su querida amiga.

Finalmente llegó el momento de librar el partido, Akane entró a la pista de nuevo tras dejar a sus amigas en las gradas y se dirigió al lado izquierdo, unos segundos después una atractiva chica de largo pelo dorado y grandes ojos verdes entró vistiendo un precioso conjunto rosa palo mientras su cabellera se mecía de lado a lado. Su cuerpo era esbelto y alargado, si ella quisiera podría ser una modelo de renombre. Cuando se colocó en su lado de la pista agarró su melena y se hizo una rápida cola de caballo para poder jugar con mayor comodidad. Luego se puso una bonita cinta color violeta para apartarse el flequillo del rostro, sorprendentemente, aquello la hizo lucir todavía más hermosa.

Akane tragó saliva y agradeció a todos los dioses del mundo que Ranma no estuviera allí, desde luego no estaba dispuesta a que ésta también se enamorara de su marido, pero como por eso no tenía que preocuparse en esta ocasión, decidió centrarse en el partido y en cómo vencerla. Cuando apenas quedaba un minuto para que el reloj marcara el inicio del juego, Akane vio a Yû llegar a las gradas y sentarse al lado de sus amigas, sonrió pues pensó que su esposo le había pedido a su colega que fuera a vigilarla. Justo cuando iba a saludarlo, su rival, la preciosa chica de cabellos de oro alzó el brazo y saludó efusivamente al amigo de Ranma.

\- ¡Yû-chan! Has venido.

\- ¡Buena suerte Jin-chan! – gritó el robusto chico.

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par, la chica con la que le tocaba luchar no era otra que la ex de Yû, aquella a la que le había prometido que se casaría con ella llegado el momento. No quiso pensar mal, pobre chica todavía no había hecho nada malo como para juzgarla, pero es que el séquito de chicos que llevaban camisetas suyas y el aire altanero con el que entró a pista hizo que la joven Saotome sintiera algo de rabia hacia ella. Aunque pensándolo mejor seguramente la rabia venía más dada por la empatía que sentía hacia Izumi, entendía que Yû siguiera enamorado de tal bellezón, pero esperaba que viera que Izu-chan y él hacían una pareja perfecta. Decidió no pensar más en eso y dedicarse a vencerla para que su universidad, la de Osaka, fuera la ganadora.

El partido dio comienzo y Akane tenía clara su estrategia, cansar a su contrincante mediante su saque y su volea. La velocidad que poseía la peliazul raqueta en mano era envidiable, tanto que había perfeccionado sus certeros golpes de manera asombrosa. Todo empezó bien para ella, la euforia de las gradas de su universidad se podía notar con los aplausos que cargados de fuerza hacían eco en sus primeras jugadas. A pesar de eso, no debían subestimar a Jin, quien en pocos minutos demostró de lo que era capaz. Su oportunidad llegó en el siguiente saque, donde consiguió distraer a la joven Saotome con un raquetazo que lanzó la pelota con un efecto especial que distorsionaba la bola haciéndola imperceptible, ésta cayó al suelo y Akane perdió el punto.

Jin levantó la mirada y le regaló a su rival una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, después desvió sus ojos y le envió un beso a Yû quien contrariado no tenía muy claro a quien debía animar en esta ocasión; al ex amor de su vida o a la esposa de su mejor amigo. En ese instante y contra todo pronóstico, Izumi llegó para presenciar el partido pues Ranma le había comentado que le sabía muy mal no ver a su pareja jugando, así que lamentablemente llegó a tiempo de comprobar que la rubia era algo más que una simple conocida para el grandullón. Sonrió falsamente a su amigo y se sentó justo detrás de él.

Los minutos iban avanzando y parecía que la universitaria de Tokio era como una especie de robot que lanzaba saque directo tras saque directo y siempre estaba en el lugar oportuno para devolver con firmeza la pelota a su oponente. A Akane le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó poder vencerla.

El partido llegó al tie-break y la que empezó a sacar fue Akane, consiguiendo que la rubia reaccionara con un resto de revés a los pies. La peliazul se prometió que no dejaría que esa chica ganara por nada del mundo, y sobre todo no dejaría que la venciera para apoyar a su manera a Izu-chan, quien nerviosa observaba el panorama lanzando disimuladas miradas a Yû, que fascinado por el magnífico juego finalmente decidió disfrutar del espectáculo de manera imparcial.

Akane lanzó uno de sus golpes convirtiendo la pelota en un pequeño misil; certero, rápido y agresivo provocando que Jin apenas lograra tocar la bola de vuelta, finalmente el redondeado objeto cayó al suelo y Nanami sacó sus pompones para celebrar la pequeña victoria de su amiga. Le tocaba sacar a la del pelo dorado, quien con un poco de nerviosismo tras ver en el panel que iba perdiendo mandó la bola justo a la línea. Akane se quejó pues la dieron como válida aunque para ella había ido claramente fuera de pista. Cansada ya de las pequeñas irregularidades que había visto, la exTendo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y empezar a fusionar sus técnicas de artes marciales con el tenis, así que los siguientes saques fueron decisivos para poder adelantarse de manera exagerada en el marcador.

Usó por primera vez la técnica Golpe de Raqueta Tornado Impactante, donde la pelota llegó hasta la raqueta de Jin destrozándola y provocando consecuentemente que ella tuviera que sustituirla por una nueva. Jin se molestó, esa raqueta era una de sus preferidas, cómo osaba esa niñata romper su más preciado bien, contraatacó con una técnica a la que había bautizado como Pelota Rugido del León usando 10 bolas. Las lanzó todas a la vez a una velocidad vertiginosa que impactaron contra el cuerpo de Akane provocando que ésta cayera al suelo y quedara semi-inconsciente. Yumiko y Natsuki corrieron a socorrerla, pero rápidamente la peliazul se reincorporó y sonrió al ver el poder de su rival, sin embargo su marido, el gran Ranma Saotome la había estado entrenando y eso no fue en vano. Decidida a terminar con todo, escogió una variación de la técnica de la profesora Hinako, el Happo Go En Satsu, adaptándola al estilo que Ranma le había enseñado, donde podía usar cualquier objeto con forma redondeada, y por suerte, la raqueta también servía. La cogió con ambas manos y la apretó con fuerza, concentró su energía y saltando gritó "Happo Raketto Satsu". En pocos segundos Jin se había quedado sin fuerzas y sin energía y apenas podía sujetar la pala. El siguiente punto era el decisivo. Akane lanzó la pelota y tocó la red despistando a su rival. Llegados a este punto y tras cinco sets, con 8-7 a su favor, pudo cerrar el último set con su saque especial. Toda la grada se levantó extasiada por el partido que estaban presenciando, Akane se sentía segura y confiada, Jin sin embargo empezó a notar la desesperación en su cuerpo, miró la raqueta y soltó un bufido con el que reconocía que por primera en muchos años había perdido. Saotome lanzó la pelota con fiereza y determinación, la rubia intentó por todos los medios devolverle la bola, pero con gran pesar falló. Fin del partido. Akane Saotome fue la justa y clara vencedora.

Nanami, Yumiko, Natsuki e Izumi bajaron corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, Akane feliz les devolvió el abrazo y luego se dirigió hacia Jin para felicitarla por lo bien que había jugado.

\- Buen partido – dijo Saotome con la intención de estrecharle la mano mientras sonreía.

\- Lo mismo digo – respondió ella apartando su brazo con efusividad. Akane la miró extrañada - ¿Qué hay entre Yû-chan y tú? – preguntó la rubia con fastidio.

\- Yû-kun es uno de los mejores amigos de mi marido – dijo Akane con satisfacción al dejarla mal.

\- Ah, vaya, pensé que quizás…

\- Por mi no tienes por qué preocuparte, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con él? Parece que tú lo dejaste pero de algún modo sigues teniéndolo atado.

\- Jajaja, Yû-chan ha estado siempre enamorado de mi, él haría cualquier cosa por mi. Es un gran chico y sus padres tienen mucho dinero, mi intención es disfrutar de mis años de universidad, salir con quien quiera, hacer lo que me dé la gana, y ya cuando quiera sentar cabeza me casaré con él para que podamos vivir de su dinero.

\- Eso es… es horroroso.

\- Oh vamos, tú tan joven y casada, eso suena a compromiso por interés, será que tú y yo no somos tan distintas – resolvió ella guiñándole el ojo de forma sarcástica.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, puede que mi matrimonio con Ranma fuera concertado al principio, pero créeme que yo nunca me hubiera casado con alguien a quien no amo.

\- Lo que tú digas, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita con Yû-chan, ayer lo llamé para decirle que vendría a su uni y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

La peliazul se adelantó y fue a hablar con el amigo de su esposo para pedirle que no fuera con Jin, que saliera con ella y sus amigas a celebrar la victoria, que sabía que a Ranma le haría ilusión que marchara con ellas. Sin embargo el chico tenía claro que quería ir con su ex, aseguró que ya le contaría lo que pasaba, pero que por ahora debía ir con Jin, hacía mucho que no se veían y quería aclarar un tema con ella. Akane se disgustó, y más al ver como Izumi los observaba a lo lejos, pero no pudo hacer más que aconsejarle que se anduviera con ojo, que esa chica no era lo que parecía, él asintió y le dio las gracias por preocuparse por él. Alejándose de la joven Saotome se acercó a Jin y juntos emprendieron camino hacia una heladería.

Después de eso todas las chicas fueron a comer juntas para pasar el día en compañía y de paso festejar el triunfo de la peliazil. Todas estuvieron riendo y haciendo bromas, explicándose secretos y hablando, como no, de chicos. Nanami explicó que el día anterior había estado con Mousse, lo que hizo que todas se quedaran con la boca abierta, especialmente Akane que no se esperaba para nada aquello.

\- Veréis, Mousse me gustó desde el momento en que lo vi… esos ojos, esa túnica, ese cuerpo tan bien esculpido y esa larga y lacia melena negra, arg me lo comería.

\- Pero no entiendo cómo acabaste quedando con él, si sólo tiene tiempo para Shampoo – cuestionaba sorprendida la joven Saotome.

\- La cosa es que como sabes, en Nara él intentó derrotarla por todos los medios por esas leyes amazonas que parecen salidas del Paleolítico. Bueno, vayamos por partes, ayer iba yo tan tranquila por la calle cuando me lo encontré tirado en una esquina, estaba hecho polvo pobre. Tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo y parecía que llevaba días sin dormir, como estaba un poco aturdido y no dejaba de llorar decidí llevármelo a mi piso para que pudiera ducharse y eso.

\- Jajaja, sí ya, ducharse dice. ¡Eso se llama suspicacia Nanami sempai! Tú lo que querías era verlo desnudo y… ya sabes – reía Yumiko conociendo las intenciones de su amiga.

\- Eso está claro, esa era mi primera intención, pero todo cambió cuando llegamos a casa. Se sentó en el sofá y mientras yo le servía un té caliente me miró fijamente, su mirada era penetrante, me hipnotizó.

\- Pero si no puedes ver a través de sus gafas, son más gruesas que el culo de una botella.

\- Bueno, oye, a cada una le gusta lo que le gusta. Total, que me dijo que por qué hacía todo eso, que por qué lo ayudaba. Yo le expliqué que porque me daba lástima y porque era muy guapo.

\- Claro Nanami, las prioridades siempre por delante – decía bromista Natsuki – ¿Qué más pasó?

\- Resulta que el chico no se esperaba esa respuesta y me sonrió, me dijo que era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba así por él, que Shampoo siempre lo había tratado mal y que ella había vuelto a derrotarle. Me dijo que era una vergüenza para su aldea, que no sabía cómo podía haberlo vencido otra vez. Yo, sin saber de qué me hablaba, le dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, que seguramente no quería hacerle daño porque la quería y por eso no podía ganarla – Akane se sonrojó al escuchar eso, ¿pudiera ser que a parte de las machistas costumbres de Ranma él tampoco la golpeaba en los entrenos porque la quería y no porque creyera que era débil? – Parece que mis palabras calaron hondo en su corazón y me sonrió todavía más, entonces me explicó que por mucho que él la amara ella nunca sentiría lo mismo. Así que decidió dejar todo lo que la unía a ella y ha decidido buscar trabajo aquí en Osaka y empezar de cero, y por supuesto yo le dije que lo ayudaría en cuanto pudiera.

\- ¿Y qué más pasó?

\- Pues nada, se duchó, cenamos y durmió en mi sofá. Es todo un caballero, yo me insinué pero ni de coña intentó nada conmigo, y no es porque yo no quisiera. Me dijo que se sentía alagado pero que él nunca había estado con una mujer y que cuando lo hiciera sería con la indicada. ¿No es romántico? ¡Es virgen! – dijo suspirando.

\- Uhhh nuestra viuda negra se ha enamorado.

\- Ay puede, no lo sé, nunca había estado enamorada antes, pero con él… no me importará esperar hasta que él esté preparado.

\- Me alegro de que por fin encontraras a alguien que te interesa más allá de lo sexual Nanami-chan – dijo Akane contenta por su amiga y también por Mousse, quien merecía a alguien que lo tratara mucho mejor de lo que Shampoo lo hizo.

Después de una tarde más que entretenida con sus compañeras Akane decidió regresar a casa y llamar para ver si su marido finalmente podría llegar a cenar con ella o no. Deseaba que así fuera, aunque el día estuvo de lo más ajetreado tenía ganas de verlo y explicarle en persona cómo había sido el partido y los cotilleos que había presenciado, lo de Yû y Jin y lo de Nanami y Mousse. Aunque Ranma fingiera ser un macho alfa nada femenino y varonil al máximo, no podía resistirse a un buen chismoteo, le encantaba conocer los entresijos amorosos de sus amigos, y si pudiera entrometerse mejor que mejor, como cuando creyó que Ukyo y Ryoga estaban juntos o como cuando ayudó a Ryoga a tener una cita con Akari, definitivamente era un caso especial.

Llamó a su hogar y no logró hablar con él, le comentó a su hermana que había ganado el partido y ella le dijo que Ranma llevaba todo el día entrenando con Happosai y que su madre también lo había presionado para que la acompañara a comprar y a hacer varios recados, aprovechando que el muchacho estaba allí todos abusaban de su compañía.

Ella estaba en su habitación arreglando la ropa, pese a que no había planchado y creía que sus ropajes estaban a salvo, la estúpida lavadora había decidido encoger sus calcetines y los de Ranma, estaba intentando alargar y estirar al máximo la tela para que le cupieran de nuevo. Miró el reloj y supo que Ranma tampoco estaría con ella esa noche, y eso la entristeció pues había decidido cocinarle una buena cena para celebrar su triunfo en el partido. Sin embargo no se desanimó y decidió que le prepararía un estupendo desayuno. Estaba distraída en su tarea engrandando calcetines cuando alguien picó a la puerta de su apartamento. Ella no esperaba a nadie, y a esas horas dudaba que se tratara de algo bueno. Decidió coger su querido mazo por si acaso, aquel al que hacía tanto tiempo había dejado en una esquina del armario cogiendo polvo ya que su marido últimamente se portaba tan bien que no era necesario usarlo. El leve picoteo que antes retumbaba en la madera ahora se había convertido en uno más agresivo, más continuado, ella observaba con seguridad y mazo en mano la puerta, aquel que osara molestarla lo pagaría caro, nadie se metía con Akane Saotome, además, sería la ocasión perfecta para demostrarle a Ranma que ella podía acabar con cualquiera y podía cuidarse sola. Primero pensó en abrir la puerta y ver quién era, quizás algún vecino extraño quería sal o quizás alguien estaba en apuros, pero el inesperado huésped en lugar de irse empezó a mover la maneta con ímpetu. Ella vio que fuera quien fuera estaba dispuesto a entrar, pero ella no permitiría que dañara la puerta, eso sí que no, una cosa era picar con fuerza y otra querer entrar sin ser invitado. En un veloz movimiento abrió la puerta y a la vez atizó al inoportuno visitante en la cabeza repetidas veces.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Voy a acabar contigo! – gritaba agitando su mazo con desmesura.

\- ¡Akane para! ¡Soy yo loca!

\- ¿Ranma?

\- ¡Claro que soy Ranma! ¿Quién más iba a ser? – el joven pelinegro se alzó frotándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

\- Creí que era un ladrón que venía a robarnos – dijo soltando el mazo, luego levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa que le llegaba de lado a lado de la cara saltó a los brazos de su marido - ¡Has venido antes!

Él no se imaginó a Akane saltándole encima para darle la bienvenida, al notar su peso sobre él se balanceó por la inercia pero para evitar que ambos cayeran sujetó a su esposa por las piernas y ella las enrolló en su cintura. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y luego lo miró a los ojos, sin decir palabra siguió sonriendo y estrechó su abrazo. Colocó su cabecita entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho y soltó un tímido gracias.

\- Te dije que intentaría venir el sábado por la noche, y eso he hecho – confirmó él sin soltarla ni un momento. Ella no se atrevió a cambiar de posición, ahora ya había saltado a sus brazos, había demostrado su emoción y no sabía si se habían notado demasiado las ganas que tenía de verlo, pero no le importó, llegados a este punto ya le daba igual si él se reía de ella por necesitarlo como lo hacía.

\- Ranma… te, te, te he echado de menos.

\- Ha sido sólo un día Akane- dijo enternecido por su esposa.

\- ¡Casi dos! – aclaró ella indignada.

\- Yo también… ahm… bueno… yo también te eché de menos – confesó sonrojándose.

Akane se aferró aún más a él al escuchar eso y el pobre chico ya no supo cómo reaccionar. Ella le había dejado claro que no quería todavía avanzar hacia una relación más física e íntima por decirlo de alguna manera, pero si ella supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo. No dejaba de recordar que sus manos estaban agarrándola por las piernas, si subiera tan sólo un poquito más sus brazos estaría tan cerca de su trasero… tan cerca de poder apretujar sus nalgas y acorralarla contra la pared, entonces podría empezar a besarle el cuello suavemente y poco a poco quitarle ese maldito vestido que tanto le estaba estorbando.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó el pelinegro dándose cuenta de la línea que su mente estaba cruzando soltando de golpe a su esposa provocando que cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¡Eres un bruto! – preguntó acariciando su trasero para aliviar el dolor de la caída.

\- Pe-pe-pesas mucho ¿sabes? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al sabio de Ranma.

\- Oh, gracias, también echaba de menos tus insultos. ¡Idiota!

\- No te pongas así, ya sabes que no eres una pluma.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme gorda.

\- Tienes razón, perdona, no creo… no creo que estés gorda, al contrario.

\- Pero no dejas de decirlo o insinuarlo, eso no ayuda a mi autoestima – dijo ella empezando a notar como su aura enfurecía.

\- Akane no lo creo joder, perdona, ya sabes que hablo antes de pensar.

\- Pues si no lo piensas no lo digas, así de fácil es.

\- No puedo hacer más que pedirte perdón y decirte que no se repetirá.

\- Tienes que dejar de hacer esto Ranma, en serio, tenemos que dejar de insultarnos.

\- No lo dejaremos de hacer Akane, somos nosotros, somos así. Tú me dirás idiota y yo marimacho y tú pervertido y yo pechos-planos, pero ni tú ni yo pensamos ya nada de lo que decimos, simplemente estamos acostumbrados…

\- Pues desacostumbrémonos… yo quiero… quiero estar bien contigo.

\- Y lo estamos, de verdad, mira cuanto hemos avanzado – dijo él en un tono de voz más bajo acercándose a ella – Además, nuestros padres aseguran que quien se pelea se desea – siguió calmando el ambiente - ¿Me perdonas?

\- Te perdono… - respondió cogiéndole las manos a su esposo.

\- Bien, pues abrígate que vamos a cenar.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Claro, he oído que alguien ha ganado un partido de tenis muy importante – dijo haciéndose el interesante.

\- Así es pero… es tarde.

\- Yo no he comido nada y muero de hambre. ¿Tú has cenado ya? – Ella negó con la cabeza mintiendo a su esposo, había picado varias cosas y con eso se había dado por satisfecha, pero ¿cómo rechazar la oferta que Ranma le estaba brindando?

\- Me arreglo en un momento, dame cinco minutos.

Akane corrió a la habitación para encontrar un buen modelito con el que salir con su marido. Era extraño pero era la primera vez que saldrían a un restaurante como en una cita, que iban a celebrar algo en concreto. Quería verse linda para él, quería que él la mirara y viera en él ese brillo en los ojos que alguna vez le había observado. Escogió una falda corta tejana y una blusa azul marino de escote de barco acompañada por una rebequita de punto de color gris jaspeado. Salió de su cuarto y su marido sonrió al verla, le dijo que estaba muy bonita y ambos se fueron hacia uno de los restaurantes que tenían cerca del apartamento. Bajaron tímidos por las escaleras, estaba claro que era la primera cita oficial del todo de la pareja, pero los dos estaban tan felices de poder estar juntos de nuevo que no dudaron en entrelazar sus dedos de camino al lugar para poder demostrarse cuanto se habían echado de menos sin tener que usar las palabras.

Mientras comían estuvieron hablando de todo lo vivido, también bromearon y discutieron porque la camarera había sido demasiado amable con Ranma y él no había hecho nada para demostrarle que no estaba interesado en ella. Akane sintió celos, le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, Ranma se molestó por ese golpe inesperado y le robó la última patata de su plato, que sabía que ella se estaba guardando para el final. Después de aquella disputa inmadura siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, y también de Ukyo, aunque Akane tenía la sensación de que Ranma se estaba guardando algo para sí mismo, no consiguió sonsacarle nada a parte de que por fin había roto del todo su compromiso con la joven cocinera. Continuaron conversando hasta que el de la trenza recordó aquella duda que le había surgido el día anterior mientras asistía a la clase de educación sexual que sus padres le habían impartido.

\- Akane… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo rascándose la nuca mirando hacia su postre de manera incesante.

\- Claro.

\- Bueno, me preguntaba si…

\- Vamos Ranma, no empieces con tus preguntas que empiezan y nunca acaban.

\- ¿Quieres tener hijos? – dijo él de sopetón, ella se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar y empezó a toser nerviosa.

\- ¿Es una pregunta trampa? – dudó desconfiada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si digo que sí, ¿huirás?

\- No…

\- Está bien, pues me gustaría tener hijos, sí – confesó con el rostro tornándose carmín.

\- Y… ¿Cuántos?

\- Pues ahm, tres como mis hermanas y yo estaría bien, aunque me conformaría con un niño y una niña.

\- ¡¿Tres?!

\- He dicho que dos también estaría bien. Pero dos niños no sé… quizás eso sería demasiado, los chicos os portáis muy mal.

\- Eso no es verdad – refutó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh vamos, recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez que os tuve que cuidar a ti y a Ryoga porque habíais tomado las Setas del Tiempo. No parabais de pelearos… bueno no hay mucha diferencia a cuando sois adultos la verdad. Aunque erais tan monos…

\- ¿Erais? ¿Los dos?

\- No te pongas celoso Ranma, todos los niños son monos.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Algunos son muy feos, yo no claro, yo siempre fui precioso. Pero otros… pobrecillos, parecen monstruos.

\- ¿Si nuestro hijo sale feo qué harás?

\- Yo no tendré un hijo feo Akane, eso es físicamente imposible.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban admitiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían hijos se sonrojaron al extremo, ya no sólo habían confirmado que querían descendencia sino que además habían aclarado que la tendrían juntos.

\- Así que… ¿tú también quieres hijos Ranma?

\- Bueno, creo que nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que… que sí, que estaría bien tener hijos y enseñarles nuestras técnicas para que sigan con la Escuela de Combate de Estilo Libre.

La peliazul sonrió feliz al escuchar a su esposo decir aquello, por fin estaban en la misma página, por fin parecía que empezaban a confiar el uno en el otro, a decirse todo lo que debían decirse a la cara, a poder hablar de cosas íntimas sin tener miedo a que el otro negara su amor o dijera algo realmente hiriente para desviar el tema.

Cuando la cena finalizó los dos regresaron de nuevo hacia su hogar de la mano. Akane estaba más que contenta por cómo había salido todo, deseaba poder estar a solas con Ranma, puede que quisiera esperar pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de poder besarlo y poco a poco ir creando esa relación para la que sabía estaría preparada en muy poco tiempo. Lo difícil era encontrar el momento, ella no era lanzada en este aspecto, sabía que su esposo tampoco y que ella le había pedido paciencia, pero tenía que atacar a su marido y besarlo, lo necesitaba, sin embargo los minutos iban pasando y ella no se atrevía a avanzar. Los dos se cambiaron y a la hora de irse a dormir ella decidió que debía hacer algo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, le dijo buenas noches y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Notó como él dio un respingo y entonces rodeó con sus brazos a Ranma por el cuello y se le acercó peligrosamente. El muchacho tragó saliva y con mucho autocontrol le devolvió el beso de manera tierna, sabía que le costaría horrores detenerse si la cosa iba a más así que la apartó sutilmente antes de que ella lo volviera a lanzar contra el armario. Se tumbó en la cama y ella lo imitó. Pensó que él estaría cansado y que querría ir a dormir ya, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en si algo había pasado con Ukyo y por eso no quería nada más íntimo con ella, con esos raros pensamientos se quedó dormida, intentando eliminar aquellas tenebrosas ideas mientras su marido se giraba y la abrazaba cariñosamente. Seguramente todo estaba bien y todo estaba en su imaginación, a partir de mañana volvería a intentarlo.

CONTINUARÁ

….

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, os dije el martes y aquí lo tenéis :) ¿Qué os ha parecido? Capítulo larguísimo, espero que no os aburriera. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, pasan muchas cosas, pero creo que lo que más me ha costado ha sido el partido de tenis… ¿Os ha gustado?

Empezamos a entender más el tema de Yû y Jin, ¿de qué habrán hablado? Mousse y Nanami ¿Sí o no? XD Akane empieza a querer más de Ranma pero después de pedirle paciencia ahora no sabe cómo atacar… **Aviso que a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas suben un poco de tono** , no será nada desmesurado pero aviso a navegantes por si acaso : ) Y Ukyo parece que ya no será un impedimento, pero Akane tiene la sensación de que él no le ha contado todo lo relacionado con la Kuonji… ¿Esconde algo Ranma?

Repito mi gratitud a todos los que me escribís tanto reviews como PM, a los que leéis la historia, a los que la seguís, espero que os vaya gustando cada vez más… millones de gracias a todos vosotros, sois los mejores. Tengo una duda, ¿preferís capítulos así de largos o más cortos y divididos en dos?

Por cierto, hice un especial one-shot de San Valentín, se llama "Cupido" y espero que le echéis un vistazo y me digáis qué os ha parecido. Sin más nos leemos el próximo martes.

¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!

afrika: Bueno, como viste Ranma escogió bien jaja. Ya queda poco arg, pero espero seguir leyéndote por aquí hasta el final. ¡Saludos!

noemib: Hola maca! Que bé escoltar que ja estàs bé de la grip :) Per fi s'ha aclarit lo de Ukyo… estava clar que el Ranma intentaria quelcom per fer-se amb la cura, però no a canvi d'haver de renunciar a l'amor de l'Akane. En aquest espisodi apareixen també altres personatges i poc a poc anem veient com avancen les seves relacions. Què et semblen Yû i Izumi o Nanami i Mousse? :O Pel que fa a la nova historia trigaré un mes o un parell en tornar, vull que estigui totalment acabada quan la publiqui, no sé si t'ho vaig dir ja però és un AU narrat totalment des del punt de vista del Ranma :P Gràcies per lo del one-shot de Cupido. Una abraçada enorme i petons!

rosefe-123: Como ves no dejó a Akane :)

JHO: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Quién me iba a decir a mi que esta historia iba a llegar a las 100.000 palabras jaja. Menos mal que he decidido terminarla pronto o llegaría a las 200.000. ¡Un abrazo enorme! Espero que disfrutes de los capítulos que quedan :)

Sofia Saotome: ¡Hola! Ya viste que no acepta el agua… Ranma haría cualquier cosa por Akane… aix…

KandraK: Wow muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer todas las 100.000 palabras del fic en tan poco tiempo y haber dejado un comentario, te lo agradezco enormemente, ya habrás visto que queda poco para terminarlo, pero espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. ¡Un abrazo desde Los Angeles!

Mia: ¡Mia! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído toda la historia y haber decidido dejarme un comentario, incluso a sabiendas de que si sabías que seguías leyendo podían echarte de tu cuarto jaja. Ranma realmente necesita un empujón, pero no desesperes, pronto se portará como todo un hombre XD ¡Un abrazo!

Annabf1982: Anna bonica! Gràcies per comentar, com sempre :) Jajaja siento haberos dejado con la intriga toda una semana, pero como te dije, si no lo hacía ahora ya no sabía cuándo lo iba a hacer (aunque la nueva y próxima historia será bastante de este estilo… dejando dudas a cada capítulo jaja, espero que también la leas :) ) Una abraçada gegant!

anymary79: ¡Buenas Ana Maria! Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo… como dijiste los padres son un caso especial, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. ¡Un abrazo!

Sosa07: ¡Hola! Qué alegría leerte de nuevo por aquí :) Jajaja como viste Ranma intentó la vía fácil, engañar a Ukyo, pero no le funcionó, la joven Kuonji es más lista XD ¡Un abrazo enorme!

deliza22: ¡Diana linda! Gracias por seguir comentando en serio, mil gracias. La historia no quedará inconclusa, eso te lo aseguro, odio los fics que no están terminados y creo que nunca dejaría uno a medias, aunque tarde y me cueste, siempre intentaré acabarlos, sólo lo dejaría por causas mayores como que Ranma dejara a Akane y me pidiera matrimonio y nos fugáramos a Tokio o no sé :P Estoy de acuerdo contigo, estos dos derraman amor, pero es que ya era hora jajaja, después de tantos años o se acababan queriendo como unos tontos o se mataban. Me encantó, de verdad me encantó literalmente, tu manera de decir "Ranma esta mas que dispuesto a "guardar los platanos en el frutero" xD solo que "ese frutero" no confia en que pueda con tanto platano" creo que es una metáfora buenísima, ¿has pensado en escribir fics? Creo que se te daría genial.

Lamentablemente creo que sí hay mujeres (y hombres también) que harían cualquier cosa por estar con alguien que sabe que no le ama pero que egoístamente quieren para sí, Ukyo en mi opinión no es así, lo ha sido un tiempo pero en el fondo tiene dignidad y otras prioridades como la cocina. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

dragonnetie: ¡Hola dragonnetie! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Como ves la historia de Izu-chan y Yû sí que regresa a estar al orden del día, en este capítulo vemos un poco de la relación de Yû con su ex, pero pronto verás cómo avanzan las cosas entre estos dos. Me alegra que te gustara Cupido, gracias por leerla también. Yo también admiro muchísimo a Carlos, escribe de manera excepcional y sus historias me encantan :) Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. ¡Un abrazo!

Miranda: ¡Hola Miranda! Encantada, por fin sé tu nombre :) No tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, te agradezco enormemente todos y cada uno de tus comentarios. Como dije intentaré actualizar cada martes, después de este capítulo tan sólo quedarán 3 episodios, así que imagino que sí podré publicarlos a tiempo, y como este, serán más extensos que el resto de la historia :) Me alegra mucho que rieras con el capítulo anterior, este es un poco más serio, jaja, se van aclarando más las cosas. Está claro que Ranma no es ningún santo, mira lo qué imaginó hoy con Akane sino… Nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Un abrazo enormeee!

Mara 12: Uo este capítulo es menos divertido pero se aclaran más cosas, espero que lo disfrutes igual. ¡Saludos!

IBM-MATH: Jajajaja me reí mucho con tu comentario, me imaginé la muñeca hinchable de pareja de Soun. ¡Saludos!

blast015: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, aquí seguimos :)

eliza tendo: Como me alegra que te divertiera el capítulo anterior, en serio. Espero que disfrutes de este también Elisa, un abrazo enorme.

Akai27: ¡Hola! Uo ¿estabas en la playa? qué suerte, aquí no para de llover… me dijeron que llovería máximo 5 días al año y este mes debemos llevar ya 15 días de 20 jajajaja. Me siento engañada. Espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones :) Me encantó leer tu comentario y que dijeras que era una de esas historias que leerías cada cierto tiempo porque yo también tengo algunas así guardadas y son las que más me han gustado, así que me siento muy halagada :) Siento haberos preocupado en el final del pasado capítulo jaja, tenía que dejar algo de intriga ahora que ya llegamos al final de la historia :P Como dices Ranma es un amor, una vez ha visto y confirmado que ama a Akane haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso renunciar a su cura :O Jajajaj pues sí, sí parece que la petición de lemon ha sido de mutuo acuerdo con todos los lectores jajaja, no os defraudaré, a partir del siguiente capítulo empezaréis a ver escenas un poco más picantes, ¡Espero que os gusten! ¡Un abrazo enormes desde Los Angeles hacia Chile!

Amigo: Aix perdón por tardar en publicar el anterior capítulo, pero este lo he hecho puntual, el martes tal y como anuncié :P espero que lo disfrutaras. Tenías razón, Ranma no dejaría a Akane por nada, ni por la cura… por fin pudo zanjar el tema de Ukyo y quedar bien con ella, siempre he creído que la cocinera en el fondo es una buena amiga, como mínimo siempre estuvo allí para ayudarlos si lo necesitaban. ¡Saludos!

Vann GP: Jajaja qué susto me metí cuando leí el NO,NO, dije ay, no le gustó el capítulo :( jajaja parece que como mínimo conseguí lo que quería, que os quedaráis con ganas de más :P ¿es de ser malvada? ¡Espero que no! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra leerte por aquí. ¡Un abrazo!

SaeKodachi47: Amiga linda, cabello cobrizo al habla. Me encanta que nos vayamos leyendo en nuestros comentarios en nuestros respectivos fics y también en PM :) que las dos vayamos escribiendo me encanta, así cuando no estoy escribiendo me engancho a tus historias jaja. Como me alegra que Apx2 te haga sentir tantas cosaas ^^ Yo hoy he decidido autocortarme el pelo, un poco, solo las puntas jajaja, y oye, no me ha quedado nada mal, igual mi profesión encubierta era la peluquería… Yo te felicito por tu nueva historia, a mi me gusta mucho y tengo ganas de ver hacia dónde avanza… me espero mucho drama y líos y ya me veo a mi misma mordiéndome las uñas cual desesperada. Espero que te guste este capítulo, me costó horrores escribir el partido de tenis, no sé muy bien cómo funciona el tenis así que me documenté y todo para hacerlo XD Ay voy saltando de tema en tema sin sentido ni coherencia. Me hizo muy feliz escuchar que fui tu primera inspiración con Un Fin de Semana Muy largo, me alegra que sirviera de algo ^^ Aix, esto de escribir a altas horas de la noche me hace delirar XD Un beso enorme amiga, seguimos hablando :)

Genma 345: ¡Hola! Jajaja siento haber jugado con tu kokoro, como ves ya está todo solucionado. Cuando termine el fic es muy probable que como pides haga un epílogo, igual tardo un tiempo, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré :) En cuanto a los AU, como te dije creo que deberías escribir tu los fics que propones, tienes buenas ideas y cuando tengas tiempo seguro que consigues hacer buenas historias :) Yo soy más de RanmaxAkane, no me veo haciendo (por ahora) una historia con otras parejas. Nos vamos hablando y muchísima suerte en tus exámenes. ¡Un abrazo!

: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por dejar un comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia y que te rieras con el capítulo anterior, aunque creo que no se terminó de copiar tu comentario :O ¡Un abrazo!

Frankie Marin San: Uoo el tercer lugar de tus favoritas eso es un montón… me halaga muchísimo :) Ya me recomendarás la primera y segunda, así las leo entre capítulo y capítulo :) ¡Saludos!

Haruri Saotome: Oh se resolvió el suspense, ya ves que Ranma no cambió a Akane por el agua, no podría hacer algo así, Akane le importa demasiado :) Me alegra que te sigan gustando los capítulos. ¡Un abrazo!

Yahiko Saotome: ¡Yahiko! Como me alegra oir que mi historia te distrae de la rutina, para eso está jaja, para hacernos pasar un buen rato y olvidarnos de los quehaceres que la vida nos impone XD Pues sí, los padres de Akane y Ranma son para darles de comer a parte, quieren 10 nietos, pero parece que nuestra pareja quiere dos, como máximo 3… yo creo que eso es un montón jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones :) Espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

litapaz: Aix como me gustó oír que te hizo reír el último cap, este es un poco más intenso, aunque como siempre alguna risa hay jajaja. Como ves Ranma no cedió ante Ukyo y reafirmó su amor por Akane. Espero que también disfrutes de este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

CarlosKelevra88: ¡Carlos! Aix que me suben los colores con tu comentario jaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, sabes que me animan mucho ya que te admiro un montón, como escritor eres genial. Pues ya ves que Ranma no era tan santo como parecía, no sólo exploró su cuerpo femenino sino que su imaginación empieza a jugarle malas pasadas. Me alegró mucho leer que te gustara mi manera de describir la pelea con Kuno, este tipo de escenas son las que llevo peor y que me dijeras que te gustó me alegró, ya me dirás qué te pareció el partido de tenis, también ha sido durillo escribirlo jaja. Como sabes soy una romántica empedernida y no podía aceptar que Ranma cambiara su cura por Akane, aunque lo desee con todas sus fuerzas jaja, así que por ahora su matrimonio sigue hacia adelante y viento en popa, me guardo el drama para la próxima historia. Tengo ganas que llegue marzo para leer tu nueva historia, no sé cómo lo haces para poder escribir tanto, ¡será un don!. ¡Un beso y abrazos enormesss!

Fins aviat!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22 (primera parte)

Habían pasado varios días y las cosas entre la nueva pareja más famosa de Osaka no podían ir mejor, o eso creían aquellos que de lejos los veían. Desde la cena a la que ambos habían ido para celebrar la victoria de Akane, Ranma había sido más cariñoso en muchos aspectos; cogía a su esposa de la mano por la calle, le traía chocolates y dulces normalmente al salir de su trabajo e incluso la felicitaba por su comida si lo que la peliazul había cocinado no era demasiado tóxico. Sin embargo algo fallaba, Akane empezaba a notar que algo extraño pasaba con su esposo, desde hacía un tiempo él no intentaba besarla. Siempre que sus labios se habían rozado había sido porque ella lo había provocado, al despedirse cuando iban a la universidad ella agarraba la manga de su marido y lo obligaba a detenerse, ella se ponía de puntitas y le daba un pico fugaz mientras le deseaba un buen día. En otras ocasiones, ella buscaba excusas para poder sentir su boca cerca de la suya, si algo le salía bien en los entrenos, saltaba a los brazos de su pareja de forma efusiva y le daba un beso cargado de cariño y satisfacción. Él nunca la apartaba, al contrario, últimamente la abrazaba más cuando estos encuentros sucedían, pero cuando ella intentaba profundizar el contacto él le acariciaba el pelo o la mejilla y muy sutilmente la alejaba de él. Akane ya no sabía qué más hacer, se estaba volviendo loca, ¿es que acaso no le gustaba? Había intentado vestir más sexy, ¡incluso decidió maquillarse en alguna ocasión! Mentiría si no dijera que los primeros intentos fueron un despropósito, parecía que le hubieran disparado pintura en la cara con una escopeta, pero tras varios intentos finalmente encontró cómo verse más guapa con un poco de pintalabios y una suave sombra de ojos. Los escotes empezaron a ser más pronunciados en sus camisetas y vestidos, nada vulgar o indecoroso, pero sí que, aprovechando el crecimiento de su pecho del cual estaba muy orgullosa, había optado por mostrar un poquitín más de carne de la que la Akane de instituto hubiera enseñado nunca.

La chica estaba desesperada, la pobre quería ir más allá con su marido, no es que quisiera perder la virginidad ¡claro que no, todavía no! Pero no había nada de malo en besarse intensamente o acariciarse… además, entrenar con él, ver como su sudor recorría el esculpido cuerpo de Ranma, la sexy trenza cayendo por ese trabajado cuello que tan bien olía, y esos ojos, ese penetrante color azul marino culpable de la mayoría de los sueños de la peliazul, era la mejor de las torturas. _¿Cuándo el estúpido de Saotome se había vuelto tan irresistible?_ Pensaba su señora removiendo los cereales en la cocina. Estaba claro que tenía que haber un motivo por el cual el muchacho no se le acercara más, ¿quizás él ya se veía con otra y por eso no necesitaba de las caricias de Akane? Ella meneó la cabeza intensamente, por supuesto que Ranma le era fiel, se había portado muy bien con ella todo este tiempo, pero quizás, muy en el fondo sí que pensaba todo lo que tanto tiempo la llamó; marimacho, pechos planos, poco femenina, nada sexy… con el repaso de cada insulto se fue desanimando. No quiso ofuscarse por algo así, la verdad era que él últimamente se esforzaba más por decirle cosas bonitas, le había reconocido que estaba guapa en varias ocasiones e incluso que su busto estaba más grande. Pero todo esto poco tenía que ver con la atracción, ¿cierto? Igual ella no era lo que él deseaba, quizás prefería una belleza más exótica como la de Shampoo o más exuberante como la de Kodachi, o incluso más inocente y tradicional como la de Ukyo. _¡Ukyo!_ Pensó, más o menos las fechas encajaban, él había dejado de intentar nada con ella pocos días antes de su partida, pudiera ser que estuviera relacionado…

Se fue a vestir a su cuarto y mientras se colocaba el jersey escuchó un ruido fuerte en el baño, Ranma se había ido a duchar y asustada corrió hacia allí para ver si estaba bien. La puerta se entreabrió y encontró a Ranma desnudo, de espaldas a ella, con las manos al frente y cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí corrió a cerrar la puerta gritándole que no debía espiarle. El corazón de Akane latía a mil por hora, verlo sin nada de ropa, mojado por el agua, tan sensualmente bronceado, tan concentrado, tan… un momento… ¿qué tenía Ranma entre las manos? No estaría, oh, oh, oh kami-sama, ¿no estaría…?

Akane salió corriendo hacia su universidad abochornada, le dejó una nota diciendo que había olvidado que entraba antes y aceleró su paso para llegar a la cafetería. Allí estaban ya sus amigas, ellas siempre llegaban temprano para desayunar juntas, ella no lo hacía pues normalmente desayunaba con su marido. Cuando la vieron llegar Nanami, Yumiko y Natsuki se sorprendieron. Notaron que ella estaba más rara de lo normal, estaba roja como un tomate y muy nerviosa, además no entendían por qué había llegado a esas horas.

\- Akane-chan, ¿Discutiste con Ranma-kun? – preguntó la morena.

\- Eh, ah, no. Quise venir antes por qué sí – respondió aún recuperando el aliento por la carrera.

\- Algo te pasa, no nos engañas.

\- Es bueno, es… no pasa nada, en serio.

\- Vamos, suéltalo.

\- Me da vergüenza, no sabría cómo… no sé si está bien que os hable de estas cosas…

\- Akane-chan, para eso están las amigas, puedes confiar en nosotras.

\- Pero… es sobre Ranma y… bueno… un tema delicado.

\- ¿Sexo? – Preguntó Nanami. Al ver como se encendían aún más las mejillas de la peliazul entendió que sí – Sabes que yo puedo darte todos los consejos que necesites.

\- Es que… creo que… lo he pillado…ahm… en el baño…

\- ¿Masturbándose? – la joven Saotome abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso, ¿cómo podía decir su amiga algo así en alto?

\- Shhhhttt, sí, pero no tienes que decirlo así.

\- Aha, y ¿qué más?

\- Ya está… sólo que creo, no lo sé, que lo estaba haciendo – decía jugando con un sobre de azúcar que se estaba desparramando por toda la mesa.

\- Sí, eso lo he entendido ¿Y qué?

\- Pues, no sé, ¿que es raro no? – todas sus amigas se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas al escuchar esa respuesta.

\- Akane-chan, cariño, si tu esposo no hiciera eso sí sería raro. Un chico de su edad con las hormonas disparadas, una esposa que aún no está preparada, no te ofendas, pero… el pobre tiene que liberarse de algún modo.

\- Entonces… ¿No me es infiel?

\- ¿Eh? Tú mezclas conceptos creo jajaja – continuó Yumiko.

\- Akane-chan, hay la posibilidad de que a Ranma le ponga caliente algo en concreto, ya sabes, alguna fantasía erótica. Quizás piensa en chicas astronautas o en modelos americanas. Puede que con su imaginación pues recurra a cosas para tocarse sabes. Pero eso no son cuernos.

\- Pero… ¿y por qué no intenta nada conmigo? Yo lo he besado y no avanzamos…

\- Quizás es eso, le gusta algo en concreto, no sé, digamos que puede que le gusten los disfraces de colegialas o las pelucas de Marilyn Monroe – seguía Nanami repasando cosas que ella había usado con algunos de sus chicos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué crees que no estás preparada Akane-chan? Ranma te pone ¿verdad? – dudó Natsuki.

\- Pues… arg… no os voy a decir si me pone o no – dijo ruborizándose.

\- Claro que se pone cachonda, todas lo hacemos con su marido.

\- ¡No es verdad! – gritaron Natsuki y Yumiko.

\- Oye, que vi como babeabais el día que descubrimos que era modelo de la clase de arte guapas – espetó la animadora.

\- Bueno, puede que… últimamente crea que Ranma está… está bueno. Muy bueno. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. En cuanto a lo de estar preparada… veréis, a nosotros nos impusieron el matrimonio, la primera vez que nos conocimos fue un desastre, la primera vez que casi nos besamos en mi dojo terminó siendo una catástrofe, la primera boda que tuvimos fue un horror, la segunda fue una boda sin más, quiero… quiero que esta vez, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea perfecta. Quiero que él y yo recordemos algo bien, quiero que salga genial, sé que no podremos repetir la primera vez nunca, por eso quiero estar segura de que todo saldrá bien, de que nuestra vergüenza no nos hará decir cosas que no debemos en un momento como este, que no nos arrepentiremos y que los dos estamos preparados – terminó diciendo con un suspiro a sabiendas de que seguramente lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido para sus amigas.

\- Te, te entiendo Akane-chan. Y te respeto mucho por ello. Como mínimo piensa que sabes que tú primera vez será con alguien que realmente te ama y te hace feliz. Estoy segura de que cuando estés preparada todo saldrá genial – la animó Yumiko sonriéndole mientras le frotaba el pelo de manera maternal – Quizás si lo hablas con él todo irá mejor.

Esa noche Ranma llegó más tarde de lo normal del gimnasio, las cosas con el último grupo se le habían ido un poco de las manos. Digamos que uno de los alumnos del de la trenza había retado a Saotome a ver cuánto aguantaba a la pata coja, todos apostaron que como mucho aguantaría 3 minutos y como todos sabemos que él nunca rechaza un reto acabó resistiendo una hora, y paró porque Tomohisa le dijo que o se detenía o lo echaba.

Se tomó una buena ducha y luego fue a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo. Empezó a buscar entre sus calcetines limpios y vio que ninguno le entraba. Fue al comedor para ver si su señora sabía qué podía haber ocurrido aunque se hacía una idea.

\- Akane, creo que me ha crecido el pie.

\- ¿Y por qué crees eso? – preguntó mientras terminaba de cocinar.

\- Porque no me cabe ningún calcetín.

-Oh, ah, pues, puede ser… creo que cuando estás nervioso te pueden crecer los pies – comenzó a inventarse para que no le metiera bronca por haberle encogido los calcetines.

\- ¿Tu crees? – dijo mostrándola un calcetín que podía ser usado por un niño de tres años – vamos, es que me habrán crecido unos 10 centímetros.

\- Estás demasiado estresado Ranma…

\- Akane, ¿no es más fácil que confieses ya que los encogiste?

\- ¿Yo? Nunca confesaría una mentira como esa.

Finalmente cenaron y ella empezó a recoger los platos, él se ofreció a hacerlo pero ella le dijo que no era necesario así que el de la trenza decidió ver algo en la televisión. Ella estaba nerviosa, sabía que debía hablar con él pero no sabía cómo empezar una conversación que seguramente terminaría en pelea.

\- Ranma, ¿podemos hablar? - dijo Akane sentándose en el sofá al lado de su marido.

\- Sí, dime.

\- Verás… es algo personal, no me contestes si te sientes incómodo – dijo acariciando un cojín de forma nerviosa.

\- Está bien… - respondió algo confundido.

\- A ver, mmm, cómo… cómo lo pregunto…

\- No lo sé Akane, esto fue idea tuya.

\- ¡Lo sé pero no es fácil!

\- ¡Sólo pregúntalo! – dijo Ranma exaltado.

\- Sí, ahm, tú… ¿tútetocas? – soltó casi en un susurro de forma rápida apretando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué si me toco? ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Ya sabes, si tú… arg, en la intimidad… te ahm, te das placer.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? – preguntaba incrédulo el de la trenza notando como su sangre empezaba a hervir moviendo sus brazos de manera exagerada.

\- No me contestes si no quieres… sólo es que hoy me pareció que…

\- ¡¿Me viste?! – cuestionó en un grito angustiado.

\- No, no, no… - decía negando con las manos – actuabas raro cuando fui al baño… y pensé que quizás…

\- Oh dios… esto es muy vergonzoso – decía Ranma tapándose la cara con las manos mientras su cabeza sacaba humo del bochorno.

\- Per-perdona… no debí preguntártelo – decía imitando a su marido cubriéndose el rostro con sus dedos.

Unos minutos de silencio hicieron que el chico consiguiera calmar sus nervios.

\- Ak-Akane… ¿qué pasaría si dijera que sí?

\- Na-nada…

\- ¿Me pegarías o pensarías que soy un pervertido? – preguntó sin mirarla.

\- No, creo que es algo normal... que quieras… que lo hagas… supongo…

\- ¿Entonces a qué viene la pregunta en realidad?

\- Ahm… uf… esto es muy difícil… ¿Entonces es un sí?

\- Sí, a veces… muy pocas veces.

\- Gra-gracias por tu sinceridad Ranma.

\- Ahora responde tú, ¿a qué viene la pregunta si tu intención no era molerme a palos?

\- Quería saber… si cuando… ahm… lo haces… ¿en qué… en qué piensas? – Ranma tragó saliva al escuchar eso, ahora sí quería morir.

\- ¿En…qué?

\- Sí… ya sabes, qué tipo de chica… ahm te imaginas… o qué situación…

\- No es que sea un tipo de chica.

\- Entiendo, es cualquiera.

\- ¡No! No es un tipo porque es alguien en concreto… - se sinceró aunque le costaba horrores seguir esa conversación.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Uhm. - dijo nerviosa y algo triste, no es que tuviera preferencias por rubias o morenas, simplemente había alguien a quien él deseaba sexualmente - ¿Es una actriz? – preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando que sí, no soportaría que fuera alguien que él conociera.

\- No…

\- Ok…

\- ¿Tengo que decirlo?

\- No… no… eso es algo privado, es tuyo. Quién te atraiga de esta manera, no es cosa mía – decía desganada pensando que todo esto había sido una malísima idea.

\- ¿No te enfadas? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Mientras ella sólo esté en tu imaginación y no pase nada entre vosotros en realidad… supongo que no puedo enfadarme – continuaba diciendo sin saber qué pensar, ¿esto podía ser considerado cuernos? Nanami dijo que no – Nunca ha pasado nada en verdad entre vosotros ¿no?

\- Bueno… algo sí ha pasado pero yo no quiero presionarla.

\- ¡¿Estás reconociendo que me has sido infiel?! – dijo levantando la mirada hecha una furia.

\- Eres muy tonta Akane… - dijo meneando la cabeza incrédulo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó a la defensiva.

\- ¿En quién crees que pienso?

\- Yo qué sé, en alguna chica sexy… ¿Nanami?¿Shampoo?

\- Arg Akane… eres tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Claro, tú eres mi mujer Akane ¿por qué pensaría en alguien más?

\- Pero yo no… no te intereso tanto de esa manera…

\- ¿Qué no qué? Cuando "me pillaste" fui a la ducha porque, ahm – decía rascándose la nuca inquieto – te vi sin querer… pasé por el pasillo, te estabas cambiando y … bueno…

\- ¿Entonces sí quieres, pues, mmm, estar conmigo?

\- ¡Claro que quiero! Pero creía que tú no y por eso no he intentado nada más contigo. No quería que te sintieras obligada a nada… y después de lo que hablamos cuando pasó lo del beso en la cama… no quise insistir más.

Akane saltó a los brazos de Ranma, agarró a su marido con todas sus fuerzas y suspiró aliviada. Se quedó sentada en su regazo y hundió su cara entre el hombro y la trenza de su pareja. Él rodeó a su esposa por la cintura sin entender nada de nada, a veces esta chica era todo un misterio.

\- Gra-gracias por ser tan sincero Ranma. Yo también quiero decirte algo – Ranma intentó apartarla un poco para poder ver su cara, pero ella opuso resistencia y se acurrucó todavía más entre los brazos del de la trenza, sonrojada escondió aún más su cabeza en el hombro del chico que con miedo a lo que ella tuviera que decir quedó quieto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No me mires por favor, me da vergüenza… - él asintió – Ranma, yo quiero estar contigo… quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no sé si estoy preparada, quiero ir despacio, y te agradezco tu paciencia, ya te lo dije… sólo que últimamente te veía más distante y creí que no te gustaba de esa manera y por eso intenté vestir más sexy y eso, pero cuando te pillé me pregunté qué podía hacer yo para que también me desearas… lo siento.

\- Akane… - dijo enternecido - no hay prisa, te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Si estos días estaba actuando diferente era porque no paraba de imaginarme cómo sería, ya sabes…, cada vez que nos acercábamos demasiado, no quería parecer un pervertido, pensé que apartándome de ti pensaría menos en eso… además estos días me has parecido más, mmm, provocativa y quise poner distancia entre nosotros, perdona.

\- Somos unos tontos ¿verdad? – dijo acariciando la trenza de su chico.

\- Sí… Además que sepas que creo que eres muy se-sexy, que no necesito nada más para ponerme… ahm… ya sabes… - confesó abochornado.

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo sonriendo.

Los dos se quedaron un buen rato abrazados en el sofá sin decir nada más. Ella se sentía feliz al saber que ella era lo que él deseaba al cien por cien, tenía miedo de avanzar pero cada vez menos. Pensó que era estúpido sentirse así, ya tenía una edad y estaba casada, aunque era un paso muy importante para ambos y quería darlo cuando se sintiera del todo preparada. Ranma por otro lado no podía estar más contento, había escuchado de la boca de Akane la frase que tanto tiempo esperó oír "quiero hacerlo contigo", por fin eliminó ese pensamiento que lo perseguía donde se repetía que sería virgen hasta los 50. Por ahora él tampoco tenía prisa, disfrutar así de Akane, ser sinceros como estaban siendo sobre todas las cosas, eso eran pasos muy importantes que seguramente tenían que llegar antes que su esperada primera vez. Él pensó que era momento además de empezar a ser más romántico con ella, y decidirse a comprar de una maldita vez aquello que llevaba semanas sabiendo haría feliz a su chica.

Akane se apartó levemente de Ranma y miró hacia el suelo, estaba muerta de vergüenza por lo que iba a decir, pero era necesario.

\- Ra-Ranma…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Aunque no esté preparada para eso… ya sabes, para hacerlo, creo que si queremos ir poco a poco… quizás, esto, sí esta bien si hacemos algo como… como…

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó algo confundido.

\- Como besarnos como lo hicimos en el viaje, en el lago y un poco más, quizás… - acabó de decir mientras su rostro ardía. Ranma sonrió intentando esconder su alegría.

\- Oh, claro, eso estaría bien.

\- Sip – siguió tímida, él lo notó y quiso remediarlo.

\- Siempre supe que te era irresistible.

\- No seas tan creído…

\- No soy yo, es el encanto Saotome – lanzó levantando las cejas de manera seductora.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Se acercaron poco a poco, lentamente juntaron sus labios, oh cuánto hacía que esperaban ese momento, poder repetir aquella magnífica sensación donde podían explicarse cuánto se importaban sin tener que hablar, donde podían mostrar sus deseos sin tener que expresar nada verbalmente. Intensificaron su beso dejando que sus lenguas exploraran sus bocas, saboreando cada segundo, jugando a aprender cómo satisfacer mejor a su compañero. Akane cambió su posición para colocarse encima de su esposo sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, para poder sentirse incluso más cerca de él.

Un placer inigualable se apoderó de ambos que siguiendo en su cómoda postura no dejaron de rozar sus cuerpos ni un solo instante. Nada parecía saciarles, Ranma apretaba la cintura de Akane con sus manos de vez en cuando, incluso se atrevió a deslizarlas hasta sus caderas, cada vez que sus besos le transmitían una fuerte corriente eléctrica por todo su organismo y Akane a ratos se movía encima de su marido debido a ese nuevo efecto que el de la trenza parecía aportarle en zonas que hasta ahora había considerado dormidas. Queriendo conocer un poco mejor sus bocas y sus cuerpos, Ranma se estiró en el sofá dejando que Akane se colocara del todo encima de él, de este modo él pudo empezar a jugar con sus manos y recorrer así la espalda de su esposa mientras ella se sentía poderosa creyendo que podía dominar la situación. Por primera vez ella se atrevió a palpar el abdomen y los pectorales de su esposo, era increíble lo duro que estaba su cuerpo, parecía una roca. Lo hizo lentamente, primero por encima de la ropa, luego por debajo. Lo hizo grabando todos los músculos de su fornido compañero en su memoria mientras se mordía el labio inferior ahogando unas terribles ganas de mordisquear su piel.

Recordando lo que los besos que Ranma le brindó en el cuello le transmitieron quiso que él experimentara lo mismo. Con sus labios rozó sensualmente la piel del cuello de su esposo, quien no pudo acallar un leve gemido al notar como su cuerpo se erizaba. Él no aguantó más y sin pensar en las consecuencias acarició la espalda de su amada por debajo de la blusa. Esa sedosa y pálida piel que tantas veces había soñado palpar con sus dedos, y la realidad superó la ficción, fue maravilloso, excitante. Poco a poco y con algo de nervios acabó colocando sus manos en las firmes nalgas de su mujer, quien ante tal contacto liberó un sensual quejido y mordió el labio de su pareja para demostrarle que lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Siguieron besándose sin querer ir más allá, notando sin miedos lo que sus cuerpos deseaban, lo mucho que se anhelaban, adaptándose a esa nueva sensación que tanto tiempo habían reprimido. La cosa cada vez se tornaba más demandante, Ranma empezó a percibir que él no podría parar si la cosa seguía calentándose como lo estaba haciendo y Akane lo apreció. Instintivamente, al notar ese inesperado bulto rozar su cuerpo se apartó, no por desprecio o miedo, simplemente por la sorpresa que le supuso. El pelinegro se percató de todo y abochornado intentó taparse como pudo para que ella no tuviera que ver su excitado estado, visible incluso a través del pantalón.

\- Lo, lo siento Akane no… - dijo ocultando su entrepierna con un cojín rojo como una manzana.

\- ¡No pasa nada Ranma! – gritó ella con efusividad, no quería que se repitiera el incidente del otro día.

\- No puedo… controlarlo…

\- De verdad, está bien – ella lo miró y sonrió de aquella manera que a él lo derretía.

\- ¿Te parece si lo dejamos aquí?

\- Sí – respondió ella dándole un último beso y estirándose al lado de su marido abrazándolo mientras acomodaba su cara en el pecho de Ranma.

Pasaron unos minutos así, en silencio, hasta que él la cogió delicadamente en brazos y la levantó, ella se había quedado dormida mientras lo abrazaba así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevarla hacia la cama. La colocó con sumo cuidado encima del colchón y la tapó mientras le acariciaba el rostro, se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo con gran ternura.

\- ¿Cuándo te convencerás de que eres todo lo que quiero marimacho? – le dio un delicado beso en la frente y se tumbó junto a ella contento de tenerla así a su lado.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Ambos despertaron exaltados. Akane atinó a mirar el reloj y observó que tan sólo eran las siete de la mañana. Entre ronquidos y regresando a su estado de ensoñación Ranma balbuceó un inteligible "abre tú, anda". La peliazul miró a su alrededor algo desubicada ¿cómo o cuándo había ido ella a su cama? Sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Con el pijama puesto y frotándose los ojos abrió la abrió y descubrió a dos figuras femeninas esperando impacientes.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron las dos chicas a la vez.

\- ¿Kasumi onee-chan?¿Nabiki onee-chan? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó parpadeando un par de veces creyendo que aún soñaba.

\- ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es este hermanita? Saca champagne o algo.

\- Akane-chan, perdona que vengamos sin avisar, quisimos darte una sorpresa.

\- Me-me alegro de que estéis aquí, es sólo que no lo esperaba. Pasad, pasad.

La menor de las Tendo las invitó a sentarse en el comedor, les dijo que iría a vestirse y a despertar a Ranma para que pudieran desayunar juntos. La peliazul intentó que su esposo escapara de los brazos de Morfeo, pero no había manera, así que cogió su ropa, se cambió en el baño y luego fue con sus hermanas. Kasumi y Nabiki se quedaron sentadas en el sofá mientras Akane preparaba el desayuno, la mayor de las tres quiso ayudar, pero la peliazul insistió en que eran sus invitadas y que no tenían que trabajar mientras estuvieran en su casa. Se puso muy contenta al preparar la comida para todos, era algo que siempre había disfrutado, además desde que se casó había mejorado mucho en el arte culinario, no era ninguna experta pero ya sabía que las patatas debían pelarse y que el matarratas no encajaba bien con la salsa de soja. Hasta ahora se había regido por la norma de Ranma, por las mañanas no cocinar nada, sólo comer algo preparado para empezar bien el día, pero esa era una ocasión especial así que se dispuso a hacer unos buenos pancakes con miel y arándanos. La concentración de la chica en ese instante era digna de admirar, parecía que su mente se había quedado en blanco y sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, que esto saliera bien.

Ranma apareció por el pasillo aún medio adormecido sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue a su esposa en la cocina, de forma primitiva pensó _¡Alerta, peligro!_ Akane en la cocina no era para nada una buena señal, pero poco a poco recobró la memoria y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior empezó a mirarla con otros ojos. Estaba tan bonita, con ese vestido que pegaba de manera divertida con el delantal que ella siempre usaba. Un halo de vergüenza se instaló a su alrededor, ¿cómo se suponía que debía saludarla de buena mañana después de lo que habían hecho ayer en el sofá? Empezó a enrojecer y ella notó su presencia, se giró y tímida le dedicó un "buenos días" tan inocente como encantador. Ambos se quedaron mirando, cada vez que el segundero avanzaba sus rostros se tornaban más rojizos, pues Akane al verlo también vislumbró algunas imágenes de lo que por fin se habían atrevido a hacer. El aroma de su marido llegó hasta ella y no supo esconder una tonta sonrisa que temerosa escapaba de sus labios. Él tomó eso como una buena señal, y sin aguantar más se aproximó a ella, la agarró por la cintura de manera posesiva y le plantó un magnífico beso que acabaría de despertar al chico. Akane no lo esperaba, pero lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, qué mejor manera que comenzar así la mañana, aunque antes el estúpido timbre la hubiera despertado… _"¡Un momento, mis herma…!_ " pensó y así regresó a la realidad mucho antes que él pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Apartó de muy malas maneras a Ranma, dándole un increíble golpe que lo hizo rebotar contra la pared. Él quedó muy confundido y la miró con cara de "¿qué cojones te pasa ahora?". Creía que lo que ayer hablaron era lo que ambos necesitaban para poder avanzar en su relación. Ella se tapó la cara con las manos y sin apartar sus extremidades del rostro señaló con un dedo el sofá. Él volteó a ver qué demonios había allí como para que ella lo rechazara de esa manera. Cuando consiguió distinguir el rostro de las dos muchachas, apretó los labios con fuerza, su cara empezó a arder y sin decir una palabra, caminando hacia atrás como un cangrejo, se fue tan dignamente como pudo hacia su habitación a esconderse.

Nabiki y Kasumi tenían la boca tan abierta que un festival de moscas podían danzar dentro tanto como quisieran. Claro que sabían que estaban casados y que la cosa entre ellos había mejorado, pero todos concordaremos en que ver a esta pareja besarse pasionalmente por primera vez es algo que deja en shock a cualquiera. La mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar, se alegraba por su hermana pero a la vez se sentía avergonzada, consideraba que no estaba preparada para ver a su pequeña Akane-chan en un ambiente tan romántico como el que acababa de presenciar. Nabiki por otro lado maldecía a todo el mundo por no haber sacado antes su cámara de vídeo, que por supuesto traía consigo por si algo pasaba. Y vaya si algo pasó.

\- Mierda, sabía que acabaría teniendo buen material pero no tan temprano.

\- Yo… ahm… no… lo que visteis, fue… ahm – balbuceaba la pobre muchacha.

\- Ak-Akane-chan, no te disculpes. Somos nosotras quienes no deberíamos haber irrumpido así en vuestro hogar – decía conciliadora Kasumi.

\- ¡Cuñado! – gritó Nabiki desde el sofá – Por mucho que te escondas ya hemos visto como besaste a mi inocente y dulce hermana.

Ranma quería morir de la vergüenza, sin embargo la mediana de las Tendo tenía razón, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Inventar que había caído sobre Akane y que en el camino tuvo que apoyarse en su cintura y que desgraciadamente sus labios se habían juntado de manera involuntaria y su lengua había entrado allí de casualidad no colaría ¿no? Pero qué demonios… ella era su esposa, esa era su casa, ¿por qué tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie? Se vistió con su camisa china roja y sus típicos pantalones y fingiendo que nada había ocurrido regresó al comedor con los brazos detrás de la nuca de manera despreocupada.

\- ¡Buenos días Kasumi y Nabiki, ¿a qué debo vuestra visita? – saludó haciéndose el loco. Akane negó con la cabeza pensando que su pareja no tenía remedio.

\- Ranma-kun, disimulas muy mal – dijo la hermana de pelo corto sonriendo de lado.

\- No sé de qué me hablas Naibiki.

\- Hemos venido porque tu madre nos ha pedido que lo hagamos Ranma-kun. – respondió sonriente como siempre Kasumi – En una semana será tu cumpleaños y Nodoka-san quiere que lo celebremos todos juntos en casa de mi padre.

\- Ah, uhm, no había pensado en eso – confesó él sopesando lo que su cuñada decía rascándose la barbilla.

\- Es verdad Ranma, en nada es tu cumpleaños. Quizás sí deberíamos ir a Nerima a celebrarlo – dijo Akane a quien se le había olvidado el hecho de que su marido se hacía mayor en breves.

\- Pero no es necesario, tampoco lo hemos celebrado nunca…

\- Pero ahora ya estáis casados Ranma, ahora ya te toca hacer estas cosas, tu madre te echa de menos y ha dicho que no nos vayamos de aquí hasta que aceptes – explicó Nabiki – además, también hemos venido a traerte esto, mi padre dice que te lo olvidaste y es de vital importancia que lo tengas, o mejor dicho, que la tengas.

Ranma miró desconfiado a la chica levantando una ceja, entonces, con una sonrisa maligna de aquellas que te indican que nada bueno vendrá de la Tendo sacó de su mochila a Lucy, la muñeca hinchable que su suegro le había regalado para que practicara como dar placer a su señora.

\- ¿Qué es eso Ranma? – preguntó ingenua Akane.

\- ¡Nada, nada, nada. Trae aquí! – gritó él sacando la muñeca del campo visual de todo el mundo.

\- Pero que me dejes verlo – insistía su esposa.

\- Te digo que no.

\- Serás idiota, si te lo ha dado mi padre no veo por qué debes ocultármelo.

\- Serás pesada, he dicho que no y es que no.

\- Ay Kasumi onee-chan, esto es como música para mis oídos, ¿no echabas de menos sus peleas? – la mayor asintió de manera feliz a Nabiki.

\- ¡NO estamos peleando! – gritaron los dos furiosos a la vez.

\- ¡En-sé-ña-me-lo Saotome! – ordenó la peliazul.

\- Tú lo has querido mula terca – Ranma le lanzó Lucy a su esposa. Quien empezó a desenredarla y a enrojecer por momentos al descubrir de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué, qué es, quiero decir, cómo?

\- Por esto fui a Nerima la última vez, no para firmar nada del dojo, nooo, fui para que tu padre, mi madre y mi viejo me señalaran qué zonas erógenas debo tocarte cuando te haga el amor – dijo Ranma disfrutando al ver a su esposa tan roja como un tomate a punto de explotar. Ella se lo había buscado.

\- Ahhhh, ¡Cállate! – chilló apartando de su vista a la pobre Lucy y tapándose las orejas.

Las hermanas se miraban y sonreían, volvían a sentirse como en casa, la verdad era que extrañaban sobremanera a esa peculiar pareja. Todo había estado demasiado tranquilo en sus vidas desde que se mudaron, y cuando Nodoka propuso la idea de ir a Osaka para convencerles sobre el aniversario las dos no dudaron en acceder para ver si encontraban un poco de emoción en las calles de la ciudad japonesa.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué plan tenemos hoy? – preguntó la chica calculadora.

\- Pues no hay plan. Ranma y yo iremos a entrenar al gimnasio donde él trabaja como cada fin de semana y luego cogemos algo de cena y vemos una peli – dijo contenta Akane, adoraba su rutina con Ranma.

\- ¡Rollo! – gritó Nabiki – Es sábado y la noche es joven. Mirad, iremos con vosotros al gimnasio a ver qué hay por allí, luego cenamos y luego fiesta. Bebemos algo en un bar y finalmente disco.

\- ¿Disco? Tú estás loca – refutó el hombre de la casa.

\- Por favor Ranma-kun, nos haría ilusión salir con vosotros, aprovechando que no debo hacer cenas, ni limpiar, ni nada, me gustaría disfrutar un poco de la ciudad y de vuestra compañía pasándolo bien – rogó Kasumi, y Ranma nunca pudo negarle nada a la buena de Kasumi.

\- Está bien, pero… ¿Qué hago yo con 3 chicas? – Preguntó él viendo que el plan era un horror. 1: odiaba las discos. 2: odiaba las discos. 3: odiaba las discos.

\- Ya encontraremos más chicos, no te preocupes por eso – dijo su cuñada guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¡Qué ilusión! – comentó entusiasmada la peliazul, aún no había salido "de fiesta" y le pareció en realidad una idea perfecta. Tenía ganas de poder hacer lo que cualquier universitaria normal y corriente hacía. Ranma la miró y al verla tan contenta decidió que quizás, si eso hacía feliz a Akane, el plan no estaba tan mal del todo.

Esa misma tarde la pareja fue acompañada por las dos hermanas a entrenar al gimnasio donde Ranma impartía clases, por orden de Soun y Genma, y aunque el de la trenza no lo sabía, Kasumi y Nabiki debían investigar si el dueño del lugar pretendía quedarse con el heredero del dojo Tendo o por si de lo contrario era un buen hombre que tenía claro que el trabajo del joven Saotome allí era algo temporal. Tenían miedo de que su jefe pagara demasiado bien al chico y éste se repensara eso de regresar a Nerima.

Llegaron y el matrimonio se colocó en medio de la tarima para empezar con su calentamiento. En esta ocasión sería algo más calmado y tranquilo que otras veces, pues no querían acercarse demasiado delante de la atenta mirada de las Tendo y no querían cansarse mucho ya que esa noche les tocaba ir de fiesta. Ranma estaba enseñando una nueva técnica a su esposa, para ello debía colocarse detrás de ella y mostrarle como posicionar de forma correcta los brazos, juntó mucho su pecho a la espalda de Akane, tanto que ella podía notar como sus latidos retumbaban en su cuerpo y como su respiración rebotaba suavemente en su cuello. Desde esa posición Ranma no podía dejar de ver lo cerca que estaba de poder besarla, pero debía comportarse delante de sus cuñadas. Los calores empezaron a adueñarse de ambos, sabían que ahora que habían derribado las barreras de su deseo les sería difícil concentrarse.

Mientras tanto, Tomohisa, que estaba haciendo papeleo en su despacho escuchó algo de ruido y se adelantó para ver de donde provenía, se hacía una idea, pero de todos modos fue a comprobar que todo estuviera bien ya que al ser fin de semana las recepcionistas no trabajaban y no podían atender a futuros clientes. Al llegar vio a Akane y Ranma entrenando como de costumbre y en la grada a dos chicas que los animaban. En realidad sólo los animaba Kasumi, Nabiki no paraba de mirar a su alrededor y calcular el precio del local, tenía que ver si podía hacer negocios aquí o no. Tomohisa decidió ir a saludar.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas, soy Kobayashi Tomohisa, dueño del gimnasio. ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

\- Buenas tardes Kobayashi-kun, yo soy Tendo Kasumi y ella Tendo Nabiki, somos las hermanas de Akane-chan – dijo la mayor haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Hermanas de Akane! Oh, encantado señoritas, es todo un placer conocerlas – confesó ilusionado el hombre.

\- Encantada – siguió Nabiki – Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿se gana bien la vida en este gimnasio?

\- Ahm, bueno… la verdad es que…

\- No tiene por qué contestar a mi hermana señor Kobayashi, es un poco entrometida – espetó Kasumi defendiendo al pobre chico.

\- No se preocupe Kasumi-san, puede, puede llamarme Tomohisa por cierto – dijo sonrojándose – Ahm, la verdad es que desde que Ranma llegó las cosas no pueden irnos mejor. Soy tan fan de Ranma… y también de Akane.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Ya sabéis ¡Son ellos! Los de la historia de Jusenkyo y lo de Saffron – se acercó hacia ellas aún más y les susurró – el otro día, incluso vi cómo se besaban, ¡en la boca! – acabó diciendo emocionado dando palmas.

\- Pues vaya, esta mañana nosotras los hemos visto metiéndose mano… - soltó Nabiki.

\- ¡Nabiki! No seas tan indiscreta… - reñía la del pelo largo mientras sonreía a Tomohisa.

La mediana de las Tendo no era tonta, vio como ese par se estaban mirando, estaba claro que una extraña atracción entre su hermana y el jefe del local había nacido. Ella decidió ayudar a Kasumi, después de la desaparición de Tofu no había vuelto a verla interesada en nadie.

\- Tomohisa-kun, esta noche saldremos con sus ídolos de fiesta, ¿se apunta?

\- Ahm, no sé, ¿no les importa?

\- Al contrario, sería un placer que nos acompañara – finalizó Kasumi.

Y así fue como Tomohisa se unió al plan de esa noche. A Ranma le pareció genial, así ya no sería el único chico, cuando ellas se pusieran a hablar de cosas de chicas él podría explicarse técnicas con su jefe y amigo. Sin embargo Nabiki creyó que eso no era justo, sería una noche de parejas y ella haría de vela en medio de tanto amor, aunque los demás negaron el halo de amor del que ella hablaba, tras unas cuantas llamadas al final lo que empezó siendo una reunión en _petit comité_ terminó siendo una congregación donde se juntarían también con Yû, Izumi, Natsuki, Yumiko, Ryan y Nanami.

Llegada la noche habían quedado en que Tomohisa pasaría a recoger a los Tendo/Saotome por el piso del matrimonio y luego se dirigirían a un pub a tomar algo. Sería allí donde se encontrarían con los demás.

Las tres hermanas se estaban arreglando en la habitación cuando Kobayashi apareció. Ranma ya estaba vestido y peinado, pantalones negros ajustados y camisa china de tirantes blanca, estaba realmente guapo. Su jefe venía más informal que de costumbre, unos jeans azul marino y una camiseta negra de marca que resaltaba el rubio natural de su pelo recogido en su carismática coleta. El chico, como viene siendo normal en una situación como esta, trajo 6 cervezas para empezar a beber antes de salir, pero como Ranma no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de protocolo pensó que el dueño del gimnasio habría olvidado comprar bebida para su casa, lo vio raro, pero no preguntó.

\- ¿Vas a traer ya un abridor o qué Saotome?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Hombre, estas cervezas no van a beberse solas – respondió Tomohisa con gracia.

\- ¿Vamos a beber alcohol? – dudó Ranma, él nunca había tomado.

\- ¡Claro! Hoy no pienses en mi como en un jefe Ranma, hoy somos colegas. ¿Acaso no bebes con tus amigos?

\- Que si bebo dice, por supuesto que bebo. Dame anda – el de la trenza extendió su brazo y cogió una birra, nadie trataba a un Saotome de perdedor. La intentó abrir, pero como estaba algo nervioso lo hizo con tanta fuerza que rompió la botella – Ups, soy demasiado fuerte Tomohisa, ábreme una..

Su jefe hizo lo ordenado y le ofreció la bebida a su trabajador, Ranma empezó a tragar ese amargo líquido que en aquel momento le sabía a orina fría.

\- ¿Está rica eh? – preguntó alegre el jefe – He comprado de las mejores, esta es de importación, viene de Alemania – Ranma asentía pensando que los años de tortura teniendo que ingerir la comida tóxica de Akane le habían servido para disimular lo poco que le gustaba la dichosa cerveza.

Las tres chicas por fin salieron al comedor, Ranma se quedó embobado mirando a Akane que llevaba un corto vestido blanco con varios detalles bordados de color azul cielo, a juego llevaba unos tacones que Nabiki le había prestado y se había recogido el pelo con un pequeño clip con forma de fresa. Sólo observarla hizo que deseara que todos se fueran para poder decirle sin vergüenza lo guapa que estaba, pero no se atrevió así que tímidamente le giró la cara a su esposa cosa que molestó a la peliazul pues se había esmerado bastante en agradar a su estúpido marido.

Las otras dos Tendo no se quedaban cortas tampoco, Kasumi llevaba un escotadísimo vestido corto de color rojo que llamaba la atención de lo lindo, la chica, siempre tan recatada, cuando tenía ocasión mostraba sus atributos sin dudarlo. Su largo pelo lo dejó suelto ondulado en las puntas adornándolo con una pequeña diadema a juego con el atuendo escogido. En cuanto a Nabiki, ella era muy práctica, optó por unos shorts negros y una blusa ancha de botones color coral, que colocada por dentro del pantalón le reafirmaba la estrecha cintura, además llevaba los botones del cuello desabrochados enseñando un poquitín de carne, tan sólo lo necesario como para recibir copas gratis.

\- Vaya, las tres hermanas sois preciosas. Estáis muy guapas. ¿Verdad Ranma? – piropeó Tomohisa como un galán.

\- Ah, sí, no están mal – dijo con vergüenza y desgana. Akane quiso clavarle su tacón en el ojo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces bebiendo cerveza? – preguntó a su pareja enfadada.

\- Pues eso, bebérmela.

\- Tú nunca has bebido.

\- Mentira, claro que he bebido.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo?

\- Pues algunos días.

\- Embustero.

\- Cabezona.

\- Idiota.

\- Chicos, chicos, haya paz. Venga vamos al pub que nos esperan – ordenó Kasumi cogiendo su bolso lista para la fiesta.

De camino al lugar Akane se portó bastante distante con el pelinegro, que no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho mal en esta ocasión. Sin embargo no quiso pensar demasiado en eso ya que al cabo de poco la vio reír con sus hermanas, le dejaría algo de tiempo para que estuviera con ellas, posiblemente las había echado de menos. Él se enfrascó en una divertida conversación con Tomohisa sobre como el Truco de las Castañas era mucho más efectivo que la Patada Voladora del jefe, comprensiblemente el muchacho se sentía más desinhibido pues la cerveza empezaba a surgir efecto. Al llegar allí ya estaban casi todos esperándolos. Se sentaron en una larga mesa y pidieron algo de beber, Akane tenía ganas de probar algo con graduación, era la primera vez que tomaría algo de alcohol así que le pidió consejo a sus compañeras, ellas le trajeron un mojito de fresa que a la peliazul le pareció lo más rico del mundo. Nada mejor que un buen mojito para iniciarse en el peculiar mundo del alcohol, delicioso y a la vez efectivo.

Nanami llegó al lugar unos segundos más tarde con Mousse. Entraron riendo mostrando una increíble complicidad que provocó que todos se los quedaran mirando, en especial las hermanas Tendo que instintivamente comenzaron a buscar a Shampoo con la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu gatita Mousse? – preguntó la morena de pelo corto.

\- No sé… no sé dónde está – confesó con un aire de tristeza. Nanami corrió a cogerlo del brazo.

\- Ni lo sabe ni le importa, hoy estamos aquí para pasarlo bien – dijo la morena levantando su copa para que todos brindaran, y así lo hicieron.

Nanami y su acompañante se hicieron un hueco en la mesa, cerca de Akane quien se había sentado entre Yumiko y Natsuki, alejándose todo lo que pudo de su desconsiderado marido. Tras haber terminado con su cóctel ya empezaba a estar algo mareadilla y ebria, por lo que les confesó a sus amigas su enfado con su esposo.

\- Es un idiota.

\- ¿Ranma?

\- ¿Quién sino?

\- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

\- Pues… no me ha dicho que estoy guapa, y me he arreglado para él.

\- Oohh Akane-chan, eres tan dulce – dijo Yumiko que adoraba esa faceta enamorada de su amiga.

\- No soy dulce, soy sexy y atractiva, y ese imbécil no lo aprecia.

\- Claro que lo aprecia, no ha dejado de mirarte desde que nos sentamos aquí.

\- No lo creo…

\- Ya sabíamos desde hace tiempo que Saotome es un imbécil, nunca supe qué es lo que tú o Shampoo le veis – afirmó Mousse metiéndose un momento en la conversación bebiéndose un buen trago de ron.

\- Ya sé – interrumpió Nanami – cuando vayamos a la disco, ponlo celoso… ya verás como vendrá a ti como un perrito faldero.

\- ¡Yo no haría tal cosa! – gritó la peliazul alarmada, aunque… quizás… él merecía algo como eso - ¿Cómo…cómo podría ponerlo celoso?

\- Bailas con nosotras en el centro de la pista, te aseguro que miles de chicos se nos acercarán, eso lo pondrá furioso…

\- ¿Y si ni se inmuta?

\- Oh cariño, créeme que lo hará.

Ranma miraba entrecerrando los ojos al grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban entre risitas, nada bueno podría salir de aquello. Tomohisa, a su lado sorbía su bebida encantado de estar ahí, estaba fascinado por conocer a todo el mundo involucrado en la pelea de Saffron, era como un sueño hecho realidad, ¡Incluso Mousse estaba allí!

CONTINUARÁ

….

14.000 palabras aprox es lo que dura este capítulo. Por eso lo he dividido en dos, no era mi intención inicial, pero era demasiado largo como para dejarlo todo en uno, así que esta ha sido la primera parte, lo bueno es que la segunda la subiré el miércoles o jueves para que no os olvidéis de lo que pasa en este primer trocito del chapter :)

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, la escena de Ranma y Akane hablando de la intimidad del muchacho es también una de las escenas que primero escribí para este fic, creo que así se va viendo como mejora su confianza. Y por supuesto que Ranma tenía que hacer algo al respecto, es un joven de hormonas alteradas XD

Empiezan a subir las cosas de tono, avisé, espero que no os parezca nada excesivo o de mal gusto, intento que no sea así. Por ahora no ha sido un lemon como tal, aunque a mi me cuesta escribir estas escenas :P ¡Ah sí, bienvenida a la familia Lucy!

En cuanto a Tomohisa y Kasumi, los que habéis leído el manga os habréis dado cuenta de que Tofu desaparece… no recuerdo en qué momento deja de salir y nunca más se supo. Igual un día hago un fic llamado "Buscando a Tofu" XD. Creo que Kasumi y Tomohisa harían una buena pareja.

Por último quise que Ranma y Akane hicieran algo que todo universitario hace como mínimo una vez en su vida (o casi todos como mínimo) salir y emborracharse. En la segunda parte ya veréis cómo sigue la cosa :P

BTW hice otro one-shot, se llama Aster Tataricus, y me gustaría que le echarais un vistazo a ver qué os parece, aunque el nombre sea raro el fic no lo es tanto :).

Gracias por las reviews que me animan, me encantan, me alegran, me emocionan… De verdad gracias por dedicar unos segundos a dejar vuestra opinión, lo he dicho muchas veces pero es la mejor recompensa que tenemos los que por amor al arte escribimos fics. Gracias también por leerlo, por seguirlo y por tenerlo como favorito.

 **¡UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS!**

 **serenitymoon20:** ¡Hola! Jaja es bueno que releyeras el fic de nuevo, espero que volviera a gustarte como la primera vez :P Concuerdo contigo, creo que sus sentimientos siempre fueron bastante claros, sin embargo la presión de sus familias les impedía avanzar como una pareja normal, pues todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos encima de ellos, además su orgullo creo que les impedía aceptar que sus padres encontraron a su pareja ideal XD Sí que es cierto que siempre o casi siempre pelearás con tu pareja, y posiblemente peleas con ella por cosas que en otra persona no te molestarían, pero ahí reside la confianza que le tienes, que sabes que puedes molestarte por aquello porque, justamente, es tu pareja. Qué complicado es el amor. Jajaja como ves por fin aclararon todo el lío y los dos se han lanzado a la piscina de la pasión, a ver cómo sigue la cosa… ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Saludos!

 **GingerHale:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que hayas llegado hasta el episodio de hoy y que te siga gustando. Ya has ido viendo como todo el mundo se ha tomado lo de su matrimonio, espero que lo disfrutaras ¡Un abrazo!

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Hola Paula! Yo como tú también empecé a ver Ranma con uno años, y mírame, aquí me tienes muchos años después escribiendo sobre mi pareja favortia :P Me alegra mucho que leyeras mi fic y te gustara, en serio, los 21 capítulos en dos días es muy halagador, espero que lo disfrutaras :) Parece que como decías Mousse se empieza a decantar por Nanami, aunque eso se verá mejor en la segunda parte del capítulo ¡Besos!

 **Ziram:** Jajaja, me reí mucho con tu comentario. Entendí, entendí, espero que lo de hoy te sirva como mini-lemon por ahora… ¡Saludos!

 **JHO:** Seguiré los consejos de todo el mundo y haré los capítulos más largos jaja. Este sin embargo tenía 14.000 palabras y me parecía excesivo, lo divido en dos pero podéis hacer como si no XD Uy en cuanto a Jin tendremos que esperar un poco (medio capítulo) para ver qué es lo que en realidad trama, aunque sí tienes razón, la mayoría de personajes femeninos acostumbran a ser arpías, y en el mundo de Rumiko no parece ser muy distinto jaja. Menos mal que tenemos a Akane. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Escarlatta:** ¡Cuánto tiempo Escarlatta! Me alegra volver a leerte por aquí :) Como ves Akane empieza a querer más de Ranma, ya ni ella puede resistirse al encanto Saotome. En cuanto a Ranma sí, el pobre desprende mucho mucho fuego, y parece que sólo Akane puede apagarlo XD Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Besos!

 **laurycastro416:** ¡Hola Laury! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic :) Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. ¡Saludos!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Uo, bien regresaste :) Espero que te gustara, tanto este capítulo como los dos one-shots que hice. ¡Un abrazo!

 **:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras :) Me alegra que te guste la historia. Ya están llegando los últimos pasos entre Ranma y Akane… espero que los disfrutes. ¡Saludos!

 **xandryx:** ¡Xandryx! Creía que te habias olvidado de mi. Tranquil , entiendo que no siempre se tiene tiempo de leer ni comentar… yo también he estado atareada pero por fin puedo ir publicando de manera regular :) Espero que disfrutes de los caps que quedan ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **Mia:** ¡Hola Mia! Uuhh propones cosas que tarde o temprano se responderán. Me alegra mucho que sigas la historia, muchas gracias :) ¡Un abrazo enorme hacia Lima!

 **Akai27:** ¡Akai27! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, en serio todo lo que has dicho describe a la perfección lo que intenté en este fic, que todos los que lo leyeran fueran viendo como estos dos avanzaban lentamente y además disfrutaran también de los nuevos personajes secundarios. Sé que a veces no cumplí al 100% la caracterización de Ranma y Akane, y me sabe mal, pero dependiendo de la situación es sumamente dificil. Así que de verdad, mil gracias por tus cumplidos :)

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a Ukyo, a mi también me ha gustado siempre, aunque no te mentiré, le tengo un poco de manía porque creo que después de Akane ella es la que más merece a Ranma. En cuanto a lo de Ryoga me sabe mal pero en este fic lo junté con Akari, quise seguir el manga de Rumiko tal cual lo dejó y allí ella presentó a Akari como novia de Hibiki, lo que no entiendo es por qué no buscó a alguien para Ukyo, ¿igual pensó en Konatsu?

Uo muchas gracias por lo del partido de tenis, créeme que me costó escribirlo porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega, miré un partido y todo jaja.

Como viste por fin despertó el lado pasional de Akane, creo que la pobre lo malinterpretó todo pero lo bueno es que han aprendido que hablando pueden llegar a entenderse.

Espero que la espera no se te hiciera muy larga, este capítulo lo es, tanto que lo dividí en dos, pero tranquila miércoles o jueves regreso con la segunda parte para que no se pierda el hilo del cap. ¡Un abrazo enorme y por favor, hazme llegar un poco de calor de tus tierras!

 **afrka:** ¡Hola! Pues como viste sí han avanzado sí, parece que por fin se tienen la confianza que necesitaban… ¡Un abrazo!

 **Miranda:** ¡Hola Miranda! Jajaja me gusta tu idea de que Akane le diga directamente a Ranma que quiere que sea suyo, pero como ves las cosas han ido un poco distintas jaja, digamos que Akane lo "ha pillado" en una situación un tanto comprometida. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegras un montón, me encanta que estés disfrutando del fic, aunque a mi también me apena que termine justo ahora que ya están sueltos el uno con el otro, puede que con el tiempo lo hinche a epílogos jaja. ¡Un beso enorme!

 **Alambrita:** Jajaja muy suculenta diría yo. Habrá lemon, sí, pero nada explicito o exagerado. ¡Saludos!

 **Sofia Saotome:** ¡Hola Sofia! Seguiré escribiéndolos largos, como mínimo los que quedan :P Parece que todos tendremos que esperar un poco para ver qué ocurre con Ukyo y Ranma… por ahora como mínimo el matrimonio ha decidido avanzar en lo íntimo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Lady rinko:** Aquí tienes el siguiente. ¿Te gustó? :)

 **IBM-MATH:** Oh muchas gracias :) Espero que disfrutaras de este cap también ¡Un abrazo!

 **ivarodsan:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegras un montón. Espero leerte por aquí hasta el final, ¡Un abrazo!

 **deliza22:** ¡Amiga Diana! Como me gustan tus comentarios aix. Seguiré el consejo de todo el mundo y los haré largos, aunque con este se me fue de las manos jaja 14000 palabras de una sentada era demasiado incluso para mi. Me alegra tanto que te gusten los #RanmaChallenge, quería preguntarte, tú que eres tan fan del manga como yo, ¿qué opinas de Tofu? ¿Qué pasó con él? XD Es el eterno desaparecido.

En cuanto al tenis, nop, ni lo juego ni sé cómo se juega, jajaja, así que muchísimas gracias por creer que estaba bien escrito, me costó lo suyo… El Secreto de Akane lo empecé a leer pero con todo lo de escribir el fic se me está haciendo imposible seguirlo… ese y otros muchos que espero retomar cuando termine de escribir este ^^ ¡Y lo de Nanami no me acordaba que así se llamaba la de Kamisama Kiss, ooohh! Es tan, pero tan tan mono Tomoe, sobre todo de peque…

Let's turn the heat on jaja, hoy empezamos con algo light, no es que próximamente vaya a mucho más, pero habrá más escenas picantonas, uuhh, mi primera vez en fics con mini limoncitos poco ácidos, nunca me atreví a escribir escenas así antes… ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Amigo:** ¡Hola Amigo! Bueno como ves despertó el lado pasional de Akane que por fin, por fin se lanza a los brazos de su marido en espera de algo más que unos castos besos. En cuanto a Yû tendremos que esperar a la segunda parte del capítulo para ver qué pasa con él y Jin. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

 **litapaz:** Jajajaj pues ya ves que ya ni Akane se resiste a Ranma… aix las hormonas juveniles, cuando despiertan ya no hay quien las pare :P Como ves los capítulos van a ser largos, incluso demasiado diría yo jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Elvis123! Cuanto tiempo, pensé que ya no te gustaba la historia :( me alegra ver que sigues por aquí :) Muy bueno tu one-shot por cierto. Como ves por ahora todo el mundo ha solucionado sus problemas amorosos con un poco más de facilidad, por ahora, Shampoo parece hacerse a un lado, aunque ya veremos qué pasa, y Jin, bueno, aún no hemos visto su reacción. En cuanto al lemon sí habrá, pero como dices no será nada explícito, un poco light como el de hoy, espero que no te disgustara. ¡Un abrazo!

 **blast015:** ¡Muchísimas felicidades! ¿Cómo fue tu cumpleaños? Espero que lo celebraras por todo lo alto, por ahora mi segundo regalo puede ser este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Genma 345:** ¡Edgar! ¿Cómo andan los exámenes y el estudio? Espero que mañana despiertes y te encuentres también con la actualización del fic, aunque no sé si tendrás tiempo de leerlo, first things first ^^. Lamento que te dieras cuenta de que no se me da del todo bien escribir peleas o partidos jaja, hago lo que puedo para mejorar, así que poco a poco espero que no se note y te acaben gustando estas escenas. En cuanto a lo de la pelea de Ranma y Akane bueno, no creo que sea una pelea como tal, pero bueno, ya sabes, a Akane le gusta que le digan las cosas cuando se esmera. Bueno sin más espero que disfrutes del capítulo (bueno de esta primera parte). ¡Nos leemos pronto, mucha suerte y un abrazo!

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** ¡Amy! Ya viste como van avanzando las cosas entre estos dos, parece que todo va bien por ahora jaja, aunque parece que Saotome debe aprender a piropear a su esposa en público. Como mínimo han ido mejorando en lo íntimo.. uuhh si es que reprimirse tanto tiempo no era bueno. ¡Un abrazo :)!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri! La timidez entre estos empieza ya a desaparecer… como puedes ver jaja. Por fin han visto que hablando las cosas consiguen más que sólo pegándose o insultándose, les ha costado darse cuenta pero bueno, por fin pueden acercarse sin miedos. Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo, en cuanto a Yû y Mousse, verás qué pasa con ellos en la segunda parte :P ¡Un abrazo!

 **Annabf1982:** Anna, hola! Em sap molt de greu però aquest capítol l'he hagut de dividir, és que 14000 paraules eren com massa… no sé ni com he arribat a escriure tant… suposo que perquè com s'acaba la historia he volgut allargar-lo al màxim, quina peneta, sniff. Yo también creo que Ukyo ha sido siempre la más "normal" de las prometidas, como mínimo creo que ella también tenía derecho a reclamar a Ranma como prometido. Yo y el tenis tampoco nos entendemos, vi un partido (bueno una parte) para poder escribir la escena XD y ni así lo entendí jaja. Una abraçada ben forta!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Amiga Sae! ¿Cómo andas? Muchas gracias por tu ayuda en los PM, como ves finalmente he decidido dividirlo en dos, era mu largo pa un pájaro jaja. Aquí tienes un pequeño "tastet" como decimos en catalán sobre la primera escena subida de tono, no tiene nada extremadamente sexual, pero la tensión se palpa, poco a poco que estoy empezando con esto jaja. Me encanta que te gusten las villanas jaja, en la segunda parte del capítulo sabrás un poco más de Jin :P En cuanto publique esto te hablo por PM, tengo ganas de ver qué te parece este cap. ¡Un abrazo y beso enorme!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Hola Yahiko! Oh que quedes con dudas es bueno, así tienes ganas de más :P Jajaja me gustó lo de "será duro contra el muro", como ves se calientan las cosas entre nuestra querida pareja. Entre Jin y Yû veremos en la próxima parte del capítulo qué es lo que les une realmente. A mi también me da pena que termine la historia… pero eso me dará tiempo para empezar otras :) ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **annabelgonzalez92:** Uo como ves largos serán a partir de ahora jaja, tanto que me he pasado de las 14.000 palabras y lo he dividido en 2. El miércoles o jueves regreso con la segunda parte :)

Fins aviat!


	23. Chapter 222

CAPÍTULO 22 (segunda parte)

La bebida iba y venía en la mesa, todos se lo estaban pasando bien, ya se sabe, al beber todos empezaban a estar más sueltos y a decir cosas que posiblemente en otro estado no hubieran dicho. Nabiki por ejemplo decidió que era un buen momento para invitar a todos los asistentes al cumpleaños que su cuñado Ranma celebraría en Nerima, todos contentos aceptaron y Nanami incluso propuso hacerlo de gala, una idea que a los demás les pareció lo mejor de lo mejor. Poderse comprar vestidos dignos de los Oscar para un simple aniversario cuando estás borracho te parece algo fenomenal.

Poco después llegó Ryan y Nabiki lo caló rápido, oh, estaba claro que ese chico venía de familia rica, además, para qué negarlo, era bastante guapo. Lo obligó a sentarse a su lado y empezó a hacerle un cuestionario sobre toda su vida, el pingüino obviamente encantado con la atención que estaba recibiendo explicó toda su trayectoria a la chica. Nabiki asentía escuchando como la pasión del rubio era la música pero que su padre no le dejaba invertir tiempo en algo con tan poco futuro como la industria musical. Le contó cuán fan de The Smiths era, y también que en Londres tenía mucha fama entre las mujeres. La chica empezó a pensar que el británico era un buen partido monetariamente, pero no sabía si valía la pena aguantar a alguien tan vanidoso como este muchacho, puestos a escoger pensó que quizás incluso Tatewaki Kuno era mejor opción.

Yû estaba sentando al otro lado charlando con Ranma de todo lo de Jin e Izumi, pero cuando vio que la mujer de su amigo se levantaba para ir a pedir un poco de agua ya que necesitaba un respiro después de esos cargados mojitos, le pidió a su compañero si le importaba que hablara un poco con su esposa, el pelinegro aceptó, así que aprovechó para seguirla y de paso poderle explicar lo que había sucedido con Jin.

\- Ak-Akane-chan, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro Yû-kun, ¿qué pasa?

\- Verás, el otro día, después del partido de tenis, sé que no debí haberme ido así sin más con Jin-chan, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- No te conviene, me dijo cosas muy feas sobre ti – declaró ella de manera honesta.

\- Sé que Jin-chan puede ser muy directa a veces, pero es muy buena chica. Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos y siempre hemos estado juntos. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron me ayudó mucho a superarlo y aunque con los demás sea fría y parezca una aprovechada la verdad es que no es así. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de coche cuando ella era un bebé y se crio con sus abuelos, ellos fueron muy exigentes con ella y le metieron en la cabeza que yo era el marido ideal. Creció pensando en eso, por eso está convencida de que yo soy su futuro, aunque ella ahora vea que quiere estar con otros chicos. Yo siempre quise protegerla, siempre la apoyé en todo, incluso salimos durante el instituto, pero ahora, ahora veo que lo que nos unía no era otra cosa que una amistad tan fuerte que la confundí con amor. Lo supe cuando… cuando Izu-chan me besó - confesó avergonzado – por eso quería hablar con Jin-chan y dejarle claro que sé que ella tampoco me ve de ese modo, que los dos debemos seguir por caminos separados, sin dejar de mantener esa bonita amistad que tanto nos ha ayudado a ambos. No quiero perderla, y no quería que algo así nos separara, por eso tenía miedo de romper la promesa que le hice de que me casaría con ella, pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos, ella no me ama, y yo, yo tampoco.

\- Vaya Yû-kun… muchas, muchas gracias por explicarme algo así. Me alegro de que empieces a tener claro tus sentimientos, sé lo difícil que puede ser aceptarlos…

\- Gracias a ti por preocuparte Akane-chan, eres una buena amiga.

\- Entonces… en cuanto a Izu-chan…

\- Poco a poco jaja, le pe-pediré una cita y… bueno, a ver cómo van las cosas – decía sonrojado el grandullón.

\- ¡Genial! Estará muy contenta. Por cierto, por ahí llega. – En ese momento la pequeña aludida entró al bar con un vestido corto y ajustado color rosado que combinaba a la perfección con su largo cabello anaranjado – Está muy guapa Yû-kun, estoy segura de que apreciará que se lo digas – comentó Akane con un poco de tristeza en la voz recordando que Ranma no lo había hecho.

Cuando hubieron calentado motores por fin se dirigieron a la disco. Todos llevaban unas copas de más, todos menos los adultos del lugar, Kasumi y Tomohisa que se habían contentado con un par de cervezas y dejaban a los más jóvenes disfrutar de la noche. Ranma iba dando pasos firmes pero no demasiado rectos, y Akane se sujetaba del brazo de sus amigas, quienes como ella, necesitaban un apoyo para no caer al suelo. Ninguno de ellos iba fatal, simplemente andaban contentos debido al alcohol ingerido. Se habían formado tres grupos bastante claros; los chicos con los chicos, las chicas con las chicas y Kasumi y Tomohisa quienes alegres conversaban de sus vidas vigilando a los demás.

La peliazul y sus compañeras corrieron al centro de la pista sólo entrar al local, ella estaba eufórica, era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como este a esas horas, ya era más de medianoche y la verdad era que se lo estaba pasando genial. Daba saltos de alegría con cada nueva canción que sonaba y abrazaba a sus amigas siempre que tenía ocasión para agradecerles su compañía y su apoyo incondicional, como toda buena borracha.

Ranma por su lado entró con desgana, la luz era insuficiente y la oscuridad de aquel sitio no le agradaba, además los focos multicolor le molestaban en demasía, por si eso fuera poco había un buen número de idiotas mirando con descaro a las féminas bailar para ver si podían pescar algo. La música le taladraba el cerebro y las bebidas eran sumamente caras, pero como los chicos no querían bailar no les quedaba otra que sentarse en los sofás de los laterales y beber. Hablaban de cosas sin demasiada importancia mientras se retaban a beber hasta que Ryan propuso jugar al beer-pong*, donde un divertido pique entre Yû y Ranma dio lugar a uno de los más interesantes partidos de este peculiar deporte.

Akane lo estaba pasando de muerte en la pista, bailaba todas las canciones con una emoción incesante, sus amigas disfrutaban también del momento, era agradable por fin poder salir así, sin dramas, ni monstruos, ni pretendientes… aunque eso no duró mucho. En quince minutos ya tenían a más de cinco moscardones merodeando a su alrededor. Ellas no les hacían caso, no habían ido a eso, simplemente querían divertirse.

Desde sus posiciones el grupo de Ranma no dejaba de mirar a las chicas y a esos cretinos que intentaban acercarse demasiado a ellas. Por su parte el de la trenza no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su peliazul, Yû controlaba a Izumi de manera disimulada y Mousse espiaba una columna creyendo que era Nanami, no es que le gustara la morena, bueno, eso decía, pero en estos días que había pasado con ella le había cogido cierto cariño.

La música seguía sonando a todo trapo, estaba tan alta que apenas podían hablar, así que para hacerlo tenían que acercarse mucho para lograr escuchar algo. El primer tío que se acercó a una de las chicas fue uno alto y moreno, tenía una larga barba, de esas que te hacen interesante pero a la vez también un poco pedante. Se aproximó a Nabiki y le dijo algo al oído, ella se hizo la coqueta y en dos minutos ya tenía una copa en la mano, de la más cara de las bebidas que el sitio ofrecía. Ryan no miró esto con buenos ojos, ¿no se suponía que la mediana de las Tendo le había estado tirando la caña en el bar? Las mujeres eran todo un misterio, sería que no estaba hecho para ninguna de las Tendo.

Yumiko y Natsuki estaban acostumbradas a salir los fines de semana, era algo que les gustaba mucho, así que sin demasiada dificultad acabaron bailando con dos muchachos que no estaban nada mal.

Nanami bailaba de manera distraída con Akane e Izumi, evidentemente las tres se habían percatado de que sus amados estaban sentados vigilando sus pasos, apenas hablaban entre ellos y lo único que hacían era ir sorbiendo sus bebidas. La morena le guiñó el ojo a su amiga peliazul, sabía que ese era el momento de provocar a los chicos y hacer que Ranma ardiera loco de celos. La chica cogió las manos de Akane y las colocó en su cintura obligándola a agarrarla, se acercó mucho a ella y entonces la abrazó por la nuca. Empezó a bailar con ella de tal manera que todos los ojos se centraron en ellas. Akane no sabía cómo reaccionar, la pobre no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero todo le parecía tan divertido que le siguió el rollo a su compañera. Hasta ese instante ninguno de los moscardones se había atrevido a molestar a la joven Saotome, pero ver ese espectáculo donde dos chicas bailaban tan pegadas invitó a los más salidos a perseguirlas. Uno de ellos, uno que tendría unos 25 años de edad, con el pelo mediantemente largo y azul se colocó detrás de ella y sin pedir ningún permiso la cogió por la cintura. Akane, que se vio envuelta en una especie de sándwich entre su amiga y ese extraño se giró de golpe y le dio una bofetada, nadie se atrevía a tocarla si ella no lo consentía primero. Ranma respiró aliviado al ver como ese asqueroso se apartaba de su mujer, y como ella lo rechazaba, pero lo malo es que después de ese llegó otro y luego otro. El chico de la trenza empezaba a temblar y a sudar. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y bebía de su copa para intentar calmar su rabia. Como otro pervertido intentara tocar el cuerpo de SU mujer lo pagaría muy caro. Primero pensó que sólo se alteraría si otro la rozara con sus asquerosas manazas, pero resulta que tampoco llevaba nada bien que la miraran, que alguien más deseara hacerla suya, que algún tipo nauseabundo pensara tan siquiera que podía llegar a besarla.

\- ¡No puedo más! – dijo visiblemente cabreado ante el asombro de sus amigos que no entendían de qué hablaba. Cegado por los celos acabó de un trago su vaso de tequila y se acercó a su esposa. La rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda separándola de Nanami, colocó sus manos en el vientre de la chica y le dio un posesivo beso en el cuello para dejar claro que ella ya estaba con alguien. Ella no lo apartó, conocía demasiado bien el aroma de su chico y no necesitaba ni verle la cara para saber que se trataba de él.

\- ¿Has venido a bailar conmigo? – Preguntó de mala manera fingiendo enfado sin girarse.

\- No, he venido para que ninguno de esos idiotas se te acerque.

\- Estás celoso.

\- ¡Claro que estoy celoso! ¿Quién se creen que son para babear así por mi mujer? – Las palabras salían solas de Ranma, el alcohol hablaba por él convirtiéndolo en el ser más honesto de la ciudad.

Akane se giró finalmente quedando frente a él y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió complacida.

\- Me gusta verte celoso – confesó entre risitas.

\- Qué bien… ¿Lo has hecho aposta?

\- Bueno, puede que un poco…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me lo has dicho.

\- ¿Qué no te he dicho? – seguía sin soltar la cintura de su esposa. Todos los miraban pero parecía que a ellos eso ya no les importaba.

\- Que… que estoy… guapa – susurró cabizbaja.

\- ¿Por eso estabas así conmigo? – ella asintió – Joder, estás muy guapa Akane, no quise decírtelo delante de tus hermanas y Tomohisa porque parece que vivimos en una obra de teatro, cada vez que hablamos de algo así se nos quedan mirando como si fuéramos una atracción de circo.

\- Entonces sí lo estoy – dijo feliz obligando a que Ranma le diera una vuelta sobre si misma para que pudiera observar como volaba la falda de su vestido. Él rio al ver lo presumida que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía. Se acercó a ella hasta colocar su frente pegada a la de su pareja.

\- Lo estás, estás muy guapa – musitó casi sobre los labios de Akane quien suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento.

\- Hola Ranma, hola chica fea – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

\- Ah no, no, lo siento Shampoo pero esto ya terminó, no vas a robarme a mi hombre porque antes te patearé tu…

\- Cálmate chica gorila, yo no estar aquí por Ranma, estar aquí por Mousse – interrumpió la amazona.

\- Ah, pues…

\- ¿Dónde estar pato?

\- Está ahí sentado, con los demás chicos – señaló Akane confundida.

\- Gracias – agradeció la chica de pelo morado yéndose hacia el chino.

\- ¿Estoy tan borracho que acabo de imaginarme a Shampoo siendo amable contigo? – preguntó Ranma frotándose los ojos.

\- Creo… creo que yo también debo estarlo, te ha llamado Ranma y no Airen – ambos se miraron y arrugaron los hombros diciendo un invisible "ni idea".

\- Entonces, ¿ya no estás enfadada?

\- No, ahora sólo estoy borracha, pero sshht – dijo Akane colocando un dedo en la boca de Ranma.

\- No hagas eso – susurró mirándola con deseo.

\- Ran-ma – dijo sensualmente Akane – creo… creo que debes compensarme de alguna manera.

\- ¿Com-compensarte qué? – tragó saliva recomponiéndose de lo que la chica le estaba transmitiendo.

\- Por todas las veces que me dijiste fea, marimacho, poco sexy y nada femenina deberás recompensarme diciéndome guapa, hermosa, bonita y preciosa.

\- Uf, pues pasarán años hasta que logre pagar esta deuda – respondió bromista.

\- Bueno, tenemos toda la vida por delante – afirmó guiñando un ojo.

\- ¿Y a mi cómo piensas recompensarme? – demandó él colocando uno de los mechones de Akane detrás de su oreja de forma cariñosa.

\- ¿Yo a ti? ¿Por qué?

\- Oh, no te creas que todos los "pervertido" te saldrán baratos – dijo imitando la voz de su esposa.

\- Mmmm, ¿qué quieres por cada pervertido?

\- Un beso.

\- ¿Un beso? – preguntó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

\- Aunque eso es más bien un regalo para ti… mis besos son los mejores de Japón – decía fanfarrón el de la trenza.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan creído?

\- Joder ¿Qué hay que hacer para que me beses ya Akane? – rogó el muchacho que ya no sabía qué más hacer para que su esposa lo besara.

La chica iba a abalanzarse sobre Ranma pero un golpe en su hombro la distrajo, ¿cómo se las apañaba todo el mundo para interrumpirles siempre? En esta ocasión era Nabiki quien en silenció le señaló a su hermana la posición de Kasumi, que estaba bailando exageradamente cerca de Tomohisa. Akane sonrió al verlo, realmente creía que ambos harían una bonita pareja. Nabiki siguió con sus cosas, recopilando copas gratis y tarjetas de empresarios, nunca sabe una dónde hará negocios.

\- A mi hermana le gustan los hombres con coleta – comentó divertida la peliazul.

\- ¿Mmm? – Preguntó Ranma perdido viendo los labios de su mujer que parecían resistírsele esa noche.

\- Kasumi, le gustaba el doctor Tofu y llevaba coleta, y le gusta Tomohisa y también lleva coleta.

\- Bueno, a ti también te gustan con coleta – comentó con cierto desdén.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dudó arqueando una ceja.

\- Te gustaba Tofu, y ahora te gusto yo – dijo levantando su trenza para que ella la viera.

\- Jajaja ¿Vas a estar toda la vida con lo de Tofu sensei? Hace mucho de eso…

\- Lo sé pero no es justo. Tu has sido mi primer amor, pero yo no el tuyo – cuando el pelinegro terminó de decir aquella frase se tapó la boca con rapidez mientras sus mofletes se convertían en dos manzanas rojas. Akane lo miró enternecida.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, posiblemente lo más romántico que él le había confesado, así que sin dudarlo besó apasionadamente a su marido en medio de la pista. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo. Se besaron como lo hicieron la noche anterior, saboreando sus labios sin ninguna prisa. Sin embargo vieron que ese no era el lugar adecuado para seguir con aquello, así que como unos adolescentes que están haciendo algo indebido por primera vez en sus vidas se cogieron de la mano y se acercaron disimuladamente hacia el baño donde encerrándose siguieron con sus contenidos magreos. Ranma se coló con Akane en el servicio de señoras, la agarró con ambas manos y la levantó. Ella abrazó su cintura con las piernas y él la acorraló contra la puerta. Empezó besándole el cuello y finalmente subió hasta encontrar la boca de su amada. Ella recorría con desespero la espalda de su hombre, moría de ganas por quitarle la camisa, varias veces lo intentó pero él la frenaba, iba borracho pero era consciente del lugar en el que estaba.

\- Quiero… quiero ver tus músculos – pedía agitada la peliazul.

\- Aquí… no Akane – respondía él repasando la tersa piel del hombro descubierto de su mujer con sus labios.

Ella no pudo resistirlo más y mordió a su esposo en el cuello, como si fuera una vampira, como si necesitara su sangre para sobrevivir.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó él.

\- Per-perdona – dijo ella recobrando parcialmente la cordura y avergonzándose de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Está bien, me ha gustado – confesó entre jadeos sonrojado.

Volvieron a besarse sin querer separar sus labios un instante, la puerta tambaleaba y el ambiente se caldeaba, pero ambos sabían, pese al alcohol, que por ahora no debían traspasar ciertos límites.

Mientras los baños de la disco eran testimonios de la pasión de un joven matrimonio desesperado por comerse a besos, una de las barras empezaba a presenciar un espectáculo algo menos agradable. Shampoo se acercó a Mousse con gran desespero y al verlo bebiendo con Ryan y Yû lo cogió de la solapa de la túnica y empezó a chillarle.

\- ¿Qué hacer tu aquí bebiendo como cualquier?

\- ¿Shampoo? Tú, tú… - decía el chino sin atinar a encontrar las palabras adecuadas pues había bebido demasiado – tú eres una bruhja.

\- ¿Yo bruja? Tú no saber qué decir, estar borracho.

\- Yo estaré borracho, pero, incluso así, yo hablal mejol japonés que tú – dijo burlándose de la amazona. Ella al escuchar eso se puso roja corroída por la furia.

\- Irnos ahora mismo, regresaremos a Nerima mañana.

\- Lo siento pelo estropajo, pero Mousse no va a ir a ningún lado – dijo Nanami colocándose entre los dos.

\- Tú apartarte ahora mismo tetas de plástico.

\- Más quisieras, son más naturales que tus extensiones de Barbie.

\- Apártate, tú no meterte entre Mousse y yo.

\- Mira, Shampoo, Mousse merece a alguien que lo trate mucho mejor de lo que tú has hecho. No sé qué haces aquí cuando está claro que no lo amas, sólo puedo pedirte que lo dejes en paz, él merece ser feliz.

\- ¡Shampoo! – gritó Mousse de manera dramática – No me querías porque no era Ranma y ahora que Ranma ya tiene a Akane sólo me buscas para no estar sola… te he querido toda mi vida, y eso sólo me ha traído desgracia. A partir de hoy ya no trabajaré en el Neko Hanten – dijo quitándose la túnica pensando que era un delantal y tirándolo teatralmente contra el suelo - ¡Renuncio a seguir siendo tu esclavo!

\- Mousse ponte la ropa anda que cogerás frío – dijo Nanami colocándole por encima el ropaje.

\- No le hables así, no con esas confianzas. – Demandó Shampoo.

\- Mira guapa yo puedo hablarle como me da la gana porque no es nada tuyo. Yo lo ayudaré a que vea que hay un mundo nuevo por descubrir alejado de ti.

\- Mousse, esta ser tu última oportunidad. Si tú no venir conmigo yo irme a Nerima y tú perderme para siempre.

\- No puedo perderte Shampoo, porque nunca te tuve – dijo Mousse agarrando a Nanami de la mano y llevándola hacia la pista.

\- ¡Hacer lo que queráis! Él nunca te amará como me amó a mi… tú muy tonta si tú querer un pato idiota por marido.

Shampoo vio como él se alejaba con la morena mientras sus palabras morían en su boca, ese era el momento de decir adiós a Mousse y también a Ranma. Los juegos habían terminado y ella no había ganado ninguno. No le quedaba más opción que regresar a Nerima con la dignidad que le quedaba y hablar con su abuela para ver qué podían hacer a partir de ahora. ¿Estaría dispuesta a alejarse de Ranma, el hombre del que creyó estar enamorada tanto tiempo? ¿Podría Mousse realmente olvidarse de ella? Cologne era la única que en ese momento podía ayudarla a pensar con claridad. Sin embargo Ryan no lo dudó ni un segundo y se fue tras ella.

El chino llegó al centro del local con la morena, allí la agarró por la cintura suavemente y la aproximó hacia él. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y suspiró entre triste y aliviado. Lo que acababa de hacer era una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho, y sabía que si se había atrevido había sido por Nanami.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué – respondió ella dándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? No puedo ofrecerte nada – preguntó él sin entender los motivos de la chica.

\- Me gustas. Me gustas más de lo que creía… Eres divertido, muy gracioso, amable, bueno y aunque estás muy ciego, debemos graduarte mejor las gafas, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, además tienes que enseñarme tus trucos de artes marciales, yo sólo soy buena con la espada.

El chino levantó la mirada y le regaló una humilde sonrisa, todo lo que siempre esperó escuchar de la boca de Shampoo lo estaba escuchando de alguien que no le estaba pidiendo nada cambio, que estaba siendo sincera. Se sonrojó pues en realidad era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba. Tímidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a la animadora. Fue algo rápido pero suficientemente tierno como para que ella entendiera que pese a que necesitaría tiempo, estaba dispuesto a olvidar a la amazona por ella.

Las amigas de Akane se habían reunido para presenciar aquella especie de disputa, lo mismo hicieron las Tendo y Tomohisa. Yumiko y Natsuki buscaron por doquier y empezaron a preguntarse dónde estaba su compañera, hacía mucho rato que no la veían y comenzaron a inquietarse, aunque como tampoco distinguían a Ranma imaginaron que estarían juntos. Justo en ese instante vieron a la peliazul salir del baño sola, un poco desgalichada, dirigiéndose hacia la barra donde pidió un par de cócteles. Cuando los tuvo en las manos corrió hacia sus amigas haciendo eses con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Shhhtttt, no lo digáis, pero Ranma y yo, nosh, mmm, nos estamos, uhm, besando en el baño jijiji – decía a modo de secreto mientras reía como una niña de 15 años.

\- ¡Akane por fin os desmelenáis! Oye cariño, pero ¿no crees que vas muy bebida? – Preguntaba Natsuki algo preocupada.

\- Noooo, mira, mira – decía mientras se bebía de golpe uno de los mojitos que llevaba en las manos - ¿Pohdría una borraaacha hacer esto? – preguntó tambaleándose.

\- Estás como una cuba. Vamos a por tu amorcito, será mejor que no os dejemos a solas si vais tan mal.

\- Ranma está en el lavabo de señoras jajaja – seguía riendo sola la chica.

Izumi y Yû llegaron hasta ellas y al ver como se encontraba Akane decidieron que el grandullón fuera a buscar a su amigo al baño. Izumi lo sacó como pudo de allí y luego Yû continuó arrastrando a Ranma ya que él no quería irse de "su escondite" tal y como lo llamaba.

\- ¡Akane me espera allí insensato! Sé que estás celoso, que aún me quiereeees Yû, pero Akane y yo – balbuceó acercándose al oído del grandullón – nos estábamos enrollando.

\- No-no vuelvas a decir eso. Nu-nunca te quise, estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo ese – se defendió abochornado todavía por ese suceso.

\- Ya, ya, por eso me dijiste que mis ojos azules eran preciosos.

\- ¿Tú no estás borracho? No deberías recordar esas cosas.

\- Yû… acabo de tener una revelación – decía asombrado Saotome – tu nombre es tú en inglés, You. ¡Yû, You, es imposible diferenciarlo!

\- Oh por dios… eres incluso más pesado ebrio – decía el chico riendo en el fondo por las ocurrencias de su compañero.

\- ¿Dónde está mi mujer? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos intentando distinguir las figuras que tenía delante.

\- ¡Ranma! – chilló su esposa al verlo.

\- ¡Akane! – gritó él y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Toma Ranma, te pillé una bebida.

\- Oh gracias, qué sed – y sin pensárselo dos veces tomó todo el vaso.

\- Kasumi, lo que pagarían nuestros padres por ver esto, y voy yo y me dejo mi cámara en casa de este par.

\- Vale, bien, se acabó. Tú y tú no vais a beber más – ordenó Kasumi colocándose detrás de ellos con los brazos en jarra.

\- Onee-chan, sólo una más – pidió la peliazul.

\- Ni una más ni media. Ya vais suficiente mal como para que bebáis más. Y tú Nabiki, deja ya de recolectar copas. Nos vamos al hotel. Tomohisa-kun, ¿podrías acompañarlos a su apartamento?

\- Claro Kasumi-san – dijo sonriéndole –. Os acompañaré a ti y a Nabiki-san y luego a ellos dos.

\- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

Todos se despidieron, ya eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, estaban agotados y la verdad es que pese a todo se podía decir que había sido una magnífica noche. No para Shampoo claro, pero para el resto sí.

…..

La mañana siguiente Akane despertó como cada día entre los brazos de Ranma, la cogían por la espalda de manera protectora, era tan agradable sentirse tan bien entre las sabanas, apresada contra su cuerpo, su piel en contacto con la piel de su esposo. La piel… de su esposo… ¿dónde estaba la tela de su pijama? Alarmada se incorporó y miró por debajo de las sábanas, ella no llevaba ninguna camiseta, ni siquiera llevaba sujetador y él, él tan sólo estaba cubierto por un bóxer. Ahogó un grito de susto, ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior? Sabía que habían salido, habían bebido, se habían besado más de la cuenta en el baño y luego los llevaron hasta casa y a dormir, ¿no? Estaba claro que no. Desesperada por querer encontrar una respuesta zarandeó a su esposo hasta que lo despertó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró asustado.

\- Ranma, ¡Levanta ya! ¿Qué pasó ayer? - él se meneó entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos.

\- Pues yo qué sé, fuimos a la disco, bailamos, fuimos al…mmm baño, ya sabes ¿recuerdas eso? – ella asintió colorada sin mirarlo – pues, ahm, luego fuimos a casa y eso es todo ¿no? – ella negó con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando él vio que ella no llevaba nada de ropa encima, tan sólo se estaba cubriendo con fuerza con la tela de la cama, instintivamente él miró qué era lo que él llevaba y al comprobar que tan sólo sus calzoncillos empezó a sudar.

\- Puedes… cierra los ojos por favor, voy a ponerme algo de ropa – él hizo lo que ella le pidió y ella se apresuró a colocarse un jersey y un pantalón.

En ese momento ella pudo ver como la mesita de noche estaba tumbada en el suelo, el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior estaba tirado hecho un desastre, lleno de arañazos y por si eso fuera poco la camisa de Ranma estaba partida en dos.

\- Ak-Akane, ¿recuerdas algo?

\- Apenas recuerdo lo de la disco, tengo algunas imágenes pero nada claro, y de llegar a casa no, no recuerdo nada. ¿Tú?

\- Lo mismo…

\- ¿Crees que…?

\- Que…

\- Ya sabes…

\- No, no sé – cuando quería el de la trenza era de lo más inocente.

\- Arg que lo hicimos – dudó temerosa.

\- Uhm, ahm… uf, no sé, nos acordaríamos ¿no?

\- No lo sé, nunca había bebido ¡Y nunca volveré a hacerlo! Soy una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida – se repetía estirándose del cabello.

\- Vamos Akane, no seas así, seguro que no pasó nada…

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué mi vestido está destrozado y tu camisa despedazada?

\- Puede que no atináramos a quitarnos la ropa y bueno, ya sabes lo bruta que eres, seguramente lo destrozarías para poder quitártelo.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes que decirme?¿Bruta?

\- Sólo intentaba animarte.

\- No lo haces bien. Aquí estoy yo pensando que nuestra primera vez fue esta noche y no recuerdo nada de nada.

\- No llevaríamos ropa interior si lo hubiéramos hecho.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Creo Akane, y sé de seguro gracias a las clases de nuestros padres, que para poder hacerlo necesito que mi cosita esté despojada de cualquier ropa para que podamos, ya sabes… - decía colorado.

\- ¡No seas tonto! Eso ya lo sé… Entonces… crees que no pasó nada.

\- Claro que no, está todo bien.

\- Pero y si pasó… En la disco, en el baño solo nos besamos ¿verdad?

\- Mmm eso creo… lo que recuerdo sí – respondió rojo como un tomate al recordar la caliente sesión del lavabo.

\- Vale, yo también recuerdo sólo eso – prosiguió ella no menos sonrojada que él.

\- Será mejor que no volvamos a beber nunca.

\- Sí, tengo miedo Ranma… no quisiera que lo hubiéramos hecho – dijo Akane a punto de llorar, esperar tanto a estar preparada que acabar haciéndolo borracha sería lo peor que le podría pasar. Revisó toda la habitación en busca de algo que le ayudara a descifrar qué había pasado, y la verdad es que encontró el mejor método para saber lo que había sucedido al cien por cien.

\- No te preocupes Ak…

\- ¡Ranma! La cámara de Nabiki, está en la estantería. Quizás, quizás lo grabamos.

\- Ahm, veamos – Ranma cogió la cámara y rebobinó la cinta, se alegró cuando vio que la última grabación era efectivamente de esa noche. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo dispuestos a ver lo que el vídeo tuviera que mostrarles - ¿Preparada?

\- Eso creo.

 _\- ¡Mira Ranma! He encontrado la cámara de Nabiki, te voy a grabar – se oía a una muy ebria Akane mientras filmaba a su esposo en el baño meando._

 _\- Peeeero no me grabes, eshto es privado – decía él tapando el objetivo con la mano._

 _Ambos fueron hacia la habitación riendo mientras ella lo filmaba todo, por el camino se iban dando fugaces besos, a veces atinaban otras simplemente chocaban con sus frentes por lo tajas que iban. Una vez en el cuarto la peliazul dejó el aparato en la estantería, se colocó de espaldas a ésta y empujó a Ranma para que quedara sentado en la cama._

 _\- Ahora, ahora, voy a hacerte un striptease Saotome – explicó con una sensual voz._

 _\- ¡Oh, vale, venga! – decía él mostrando una enorme sonrisa acomodándose en la punta del colchón.._

\- Serás pervertido, mira como te has alegrado.

\- ¿Yo soy el pervertido? Tú eres quien lo ha propuesto.

Ambos siguieron viendo el vídeo sentados en el suelo.

 _-Tanana nanana nana na nanana nana – cantaba sensualmente Akane mientras intentaba deshacerse del vestido. Danzaba como siempre había visto en las películas, como si hubiera una barra imaginaria a la que agarrarse. Sus movimientos eran sexys a los ojos de Ranma, pero realmente estaba tan borracha que no dejaba de desestabilizarse cada dos por tres. Como no podía quitarse el vestido empezó a arrancárselo hasta que consiguió despojarse de él. Justo entonces, vistiendo tan solo su sujetador y las braguitas siguió bailando para su marido que no dejaba de observar con atención su cuerpo._

\- No puedo seguir viendo esto, qué vergüenza - decía Akane tapándose la cara. Ranma tenía los ojos que se le iban a salir, no podía ver nada pues ella estaba de espaldas, pero saber que le había hecho un striptease era más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

\- Yo seguiré viendo, sólo para, para, para cerciorarnos que nada más pasó – decía casi tartamudeando por la emoción.

\- Deja de mirar si se me ve algo… no abuses del momento.

\- ¿Por quién me has tomado? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

 _Akane se acercó deleitosamente a Ranma y le destripó la camisa partiéndola por la mitad._

 _\- Aquí sí puedo ver tus músculos – dijo ella, él sólo asintió._

 _La camisa del chico quedó tendida en el suelo, pero eso poco le importó a él, y con mucha destreza, no en vano era mitad chica, le quitó el sujetador a su esposa. Ella se sentó encima de él y empezó a besarle el cuello. Él movía las manos de arriba abajo sin llegar a tocar su piel, no sabía donde colocarlas, así que su mujer le agarró las manos y las instaló en su trasero. El pelinegro dio un respingo, tragó saliva y rápidamente atacó la boca de su acompañante robándole un desesperado beso. Ella se apartó un poco de él y le cogió el mentón, él le sonrió y ella forzó que los ojos del muchacho apuntaran hacia sus pechos._

 _\- ¿Te-te gustan?_

 _\- Me-me encantan. ¿Pu-puedo? – dijo colocando las manos a la misma altura que los atributos de su esposa._

 _\- ¿Te gusta mi peca? – En ese instante Ranma se acercó sobremanera al pecho de su esposa como si estuviera comprobando algo._

 _\- Más, más que eso – decía embobado, ella reía por la reacción de su esposo._

 _\- Siempre tuve miedo de que la peca te molestara – dijo de manera tierna._

 _\- Nah ah, al contrario, te queda, ahm, de maravilla._

Akane abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar el vídeo, lo que acababa de oír no le gustó para nada.

\- ¿Te enseñé mi peca?

\- ¿Qué peca Akane?

\- Una… una que tengo en el busto… - dijo abochornada.

\- ¡Oh enséñamela! – gritó él sin pensar.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

\- No puedes decirle a un chico que tienes una peca ahí y quedarte tan pancha.

\- No era mi intención que lo supieras aún.

\- Algún día la veré – afirmó tocando la mejilla de Akane para que viera que bromeaba.

\- Oh dios… esto es horrible.

 _\- ¿En-entonces puedo tocarlas?_

 _\- Mmm bueno, pero, pero antes…_

 _\- Antes…_

 _\- Dímelo._

 _\- ¿El qué?_

 _\- Ya sabes…_

 _\- Que te… - dudó él._

 _\- Aha._

Ranma pausó las imágenes, no podía haberse declarado en ese instante, eso hubiera sido terrible. Había pensado muchas veces en confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane, a veces creía que no era necesario, que ella ya lo sabía, pero también entendía que ella quisiera escucharlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las veces que lo había negado.

\- Pero dale al _play_ , ahora viene lo más interesante – dijo ella expectante.

\- No creo que debamos seguir viendo esto.

\- Claro que sí, quiero saber si lo hicimos o no.

\- Arg, esto no va a acabar bien.

 _\- Akane yo te…_

 _\- Tú me…_

 _\- Te…_

 _La peliazul se mareó justo cuando él iba a decir algo. Cayó de lado tan de repente que ni su esposo pudo controlarlo. Por la fuerza del impacto sus brazos dieron contra la mesita de noche tumbándola. Ranma rápidamente reaccionó pero estaba tan mal como ella así que el levantarse para socorrerla tropezó y cayó a su lado._

 _La cogió entre sus brazos pues ella parecía no moverse._

 _–_ _Akane, Akane ¿estás bien?_

 _\- Mmmm – murmuraba ella sin sentido._

 _\- Akane dime algo – decía moviéndola bruscamente para que reaccionara._

 _\- Mmmm._

 _\- Cariño, óyeme, ¿estás bien?_

Ranma enrojeció al momento, de blanco pasó a rojo en milésimas de segundo, su cara ardía tanto que se podía cocinar un huevo frito en su frente. Lo había hecho, lo había dicho. Ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Me…has…llamado…cariño – comentó la peliazul sin creérselo.

\- Ahm…

\- Lo has hecho, lo has dicho.

\- Ahm…

\- Has dicho… cariño – repetía ella alucinando.

\- Ahm… - era todo lo que atinaba a decir él.

Como la conversación no avanzaba siguieron viendo el vídeo.

 _Ranma consiguió que Akane recobrase el conocimiento. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él la ayudó a incorporarse. Estando de pie él la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma tierna y suave._

 _\- Me has asustado tonta._

 _\- Si estoy contigo estoy bien, nunca me pasará nada malo a tu lado tonto._

 _Él se quitó los pantalones lentamente y siguió besando a su esposa, ambos se tumbaron en la cama. El de la trenza se colocó encima de ella apoyándose sobre sus codos para no lastimarla. Por suerte en esta posición la cámara no había podido captar ninguna parte indebida del cuerpo de la peliazul. Las caricias cada vez iban a más, Ranma se atrevió a delinear con sus dedos la cintura y las caderas de su amada, ella sonreía complacida estrujando la trenza del chico. Todo iba genial hasta que de repente Akane empezó a toser, en unos segundos se levantó corriendo colocándose la mano en la boca, todo apuntaba a que iba a devolver al baño. Ranma se tumbó desconcertado, estaba tan mareado como ella, sin embargo su organismo reaccionó de distinta forma y se durmió en menos de un minuto. Poco después Akane regresó y se colocó a su lado en la cama, acurrucándose empezó a soñar en nada._

Los dos estaban callados viendo como por suerte no habían ido más allá, pero lo que habían visto y escuchado era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pasar. Se morían de vergüenza, una por desnudarse delante de él y mostrarle su peca, el otro por decirle cosas cursis y casi casi declararse.

\- Vomitaste…

\- Te quedaste dormido…

\- Bueno…

\- Bueno…

\- Pues no hicimos nada, puedes estar tranquila.

\- Ahm, sí, qué susto jeje – decía nerviosa.

\- Voy a la ducha y luego ahm… podemos desayunar, me duele la cabeza – seguía él nervioso queriendo salir de aquella situación.

\- Sí, claro. Deja que primero ,uhm, me lave los dientes… - comentó avergonzada.

Akane estaba preparando la comida en la cocina, estaba muy nerviosa aunque no sabía por qué. Esperaba que lo ocurrido esa noche no hiciera que ambos retrocedieran o se comportaran de manera extraña entre ellos, deseaba que se olvidaran de aquello. Ranma por su lado pensó exactamente lo mismo, habían avanzado mucho como para que ahora volvieran a sentirse cohibidos el uno con el otro, al fin y al cabo no habían hecho nada malo. Al saber que ella quería estar con él estaba decidido a hacer que las cosas avanzaran de manera natural, ahora que habían derribado las barreras de su orgullo era momento de seguir hacia delante. Para que todo estuviera bien entre ellos decidió afrontar esta situación con algo de humor.

Akane estaba metida en sus pensamientos vertiendo cereales en un bol cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Lucy, la muñeca inflable, en sus narices.

\- Venga Akane, señálame dónde tienes la peca – dijo Ranma con la muñeca entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No pienso hacerlo! – gritó sonrojándose.

\- Vale, sólo dime, ¿en la derecha o en la izquierda? – preguntaba él apuntando los pechos de Lucy.

\- ¡No voy a hacerlo!

\- Está bien, está bien. Pues… ¿cuándo me harás uno de verdad?

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Ya sabes, un striptease.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! – dijo golpeándole el hombro a su chico muerta de vergüenza.

En ese momento Ranma soltó a Lucy y sujetó a Akane por la cintura, en un rápido movimiento la sentó en la encimera y se colocó entre sus piernas. Pareció muy seguro, pero por dentro temblaba de nervios, esperaba que ella se lo tomara todo bien.

\- Ya sabes que toca – dijo él señalando sus labios con sus dedos.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

\- Aha, por cada pervertido deberás darme un beso – ella sonrió, se mordió el labio y le regaló un dulce beso. Luego reposó su frente sobre la de su esposo, contenta por haber solucionado todo este alboroto de manera tan fácil. Por fin empezaba a ser cómodo mantener conversaciones con su esposo, hablar de todo y solucionar sus problemas como era debido.

\- Ranma, quiero que sepas que puede que aunque tú creas que no fuiste mi primer amor, lo que siento por ti es un millón de veces más fuerte de lo que jamás he sentido por nadie – confesó recordando lo que él le había comentado la noche anterior.

\- Es bueno saberlo – respondió con una gran sonrisa acariciando su espalda – por cierto, hoy estás muy guapa, hermosa, bonita y preciosa.

\- Gracias. Hasta que te das cuenta, ca-ri-ño – respondió ella imitando la voz de su esposo en el vídeo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

…..

Aquí va la segunda parte del capítulo :) ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí porque yo lo pasé genial escribiéndolo. Tenía muchas ganas de que Akane y Ranma se comportaran como alguien de su edad, que disfrutaran de cosas mundanas como una noche de fiesta, aunque debo advertir: el alcohol no es bueno XD

Por cierto, para los mayores de edad: el beer-pong es un juego en el que llenas algunos vasos de plástico con cerveza normalmente (aunque puede ser con otro tipo de alcohol) y juegas a encestar una pelota de ping-pong en el vaso de tu rival, si lo logras se bebe el vaso de golpe, si lo logra él te toca a ti.

Mousse y Nanami lo tienen más claro ¿Shampoo también? Jin no era lo que parecía, ¿se atreverá Yû a empezar algo con Izumi? Tomohisa y Kasumi bailan pegados XD y Ranma y Akane caldean el ambiente allí donde van…

Poco más a añadir, espero vuestros comentarios para ello :)

Por cierto, 2 capítulos más y THE END :(

Gracias por comentar y por haberme seguido en esta aventura todo este tiempo… el último día será todo más extenso, pero no me canso nunca de agradeceros el tiempo que dedicáis a leer la historia, a los que la siguen desde el principio, a los que os unisteis hace poco o a los que lo acabáis de hacer. Millones de gracias.

Por cierto, hay quien se ha sentido algo incómodo con el capítulo anterior por el tema de Ranma y su intimidad, lamento si ofendí a alguien con eso, no era mi intención para nada… :(

He intentado responder todas las reviews pero me ha sido imposible, lo lamento muchísimo, pero PROMETO responderos a todos en el próximo capítulo sin falta, es sólo que al publicar tan seguido y al ir recibiendo tantos comentarios no he podido ponerme al día, mil perdones.

¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!

Fins aviat!


	24. Chapter 23

El paisaje se había tornado oscuro, las nubes se acercaban amenazando con desatar una terrible tormenta. En medio de todo el caos él corría desesperado por encontrarla. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Sólo se había separado de ella un segundo, un segundo que fue más que suficiente para perderla de vista. Gritaba su nombre a pleno pulmón, le era igual quedarse afónico, le importaba bien poco quedarse mudo si al hacerlo consiguiera verla de nuevo. Era tan delicada cuando quería, tenías que estar pendiente de ella si querías protegerla, debías tener ojos de lince, carácter de tigre y una paciencia increíble. La lucha había sido surrealista, pero por fin lo había vencido, otro monstruo, otro desgraciado que había intentado robarle aquello que más quería, pero no, no se había salido con la suya, o eso pensó él.

Detrás de unas rocas pudo divisar la suave piel de su amor, su mano escapaba tímida tras unas rocas y debajo, debajo el resto de su cuerpo. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, el corazón se le detuvo al pensar que quizás ella… ella pudiera estar… no. No lo estaría. Él no lo permitiría. Ahora entendía por qué el deslizamiento de la montaña había sucedido, por qué eso había favorecido que él acabara con ese brutal animal; ella lo había provocado, ella lo había hecho para ayudarlo, para como siempre, protegerlo. ¿Pero es que acaso no sabe que ella siempre es lo primero?

Al llegar hasta ella apartó con desesperación y esmero todos los pedruscos que atrevidos apresaban a su querida. Los quitó uno a uno, como si fuera una máquina de excavación, como si la costilla que tenía rota no fuera nada comparado con el dolor que estaba sintiendo al creerla muerta. Cuando estuvo despojada de cualquier peso, la vio tendida en el suelo, inerte, llena de heridas y magulladuras agarrando con fuerza la maldita cura, no era necesaria, él no la necesitaba si no la tenía a ella. Ella era mil millones de veces más importante, ella lo era todo y la cura, la cura ya no era nada. Con muchísima suavidad y con gran ternura la cogió con las manos y la acunó contra su pecho con miedo, con terror.

Otra vez volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos, es que no sabía no meterse en problemas, tenía que defenderlo, tenía que arriesgar su vida para salvar la de él. Nadie la podía controlar, era una chica terca, obstinada, atrevida e inconsciente. Esta vez era tan parecida a la de Jusenkyo, no podía creerse que estuviera de nuevo en una situación como esta. Akane no respiraba, eso no podía estar pasando, las cosas entre ellos ahora iban demasiado bien, todo era perfecto, no podía perderla, no ahora.

La agarró con más fuerza y la apresó contra su rostro, con sus brazos la rodeó y empezó a besarle la frente. Entre gritos le repetía que volviera con él, que no podía estar sin ella, que vivir no tenía sentido si no era a su lado. Las lágrimas mojaban la pálida cara de Akane, quien ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, quien no luchaba por inhalar algo de oxígeno, quien inmóvil no se había ni atrevido a despedirse de él. Ranma nunca había notado tanta angustia, tanta pena, tanta soledad. Acarició su pelo por última vez y delineó su aterciopelado rostro. No podía parar de llorar y repetirse cuán estúpido había sido por separarse de ella y sobre todo por no haberle dicho todo lo que siempre había intentado decirle. La amaba. Joder cuanto la amaba. Desde que se casaron todo había ido mejorando paulatinamente, todo había ido cobrando sentido, su amor, cuando creyó que no era posible, creció aún más y descubrió que ella era todo lo que siempre había necesitado. Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba, ahora ella ya no estaría a su lado, ya no la vería envejecer, ya no cuidarían juntos a su familia, ya no heredarían el dojo, ahora ya nada tenía sentido.

\- ¡Akane, joder despierta! – gritaba él arrastrado por la furia – No me dejes Akane, no puedes hacerme esto…

No se atrevía a soltarla, no quería separarse de ella, y si por él fuera se quedaría allí abrazándola por siempre.

\- ¡Eres una terca insensata! Te dije que no te acercaras, que te quedaras escondida, pero tú tenías que hacer lo que te dio la gana. No puedo vivir sin ti Akane… no puedo.

\- Ranma…- escuchó él de forma débil.

\- ¿Akane? ¿Akane estás bien? – dijo incrédulo separándola de él para mirarla.

\- Ran-ma… - volvió a oír esta vez un poco más fuerte pero extrañamente ella no abría la boca.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde estás Akane?

\- Ranma… estoy aquí, estoy bien.

\- ¡No estás bien Akane he sido un imbécil! Debía protegerte.

\- Ranma estoy contigo.

\- ¿Desde dónde me hablas? Akane mírame – decía él acunando su cara con sus manos de manera delicada pero cargado de frustración, no entendía nada.

\- Mi amor, estoy bien, estoy contigo – repetía ella.

\- Akane, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti, regresa.

\- Ranma, Ranma ¡despierta! – gritó ella.

Él despertó.

Ranma abrió los ojos repentinamente y de golpe ahí estaba, sentado en su cama, sudando como un loco, su respiración exageradamente agitada y lo mejor de todo, su calor, el calor de Akane rodeando su cuerpo. Ella estaba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras intentaba calmarlo acariciándole el pelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño intentaba apaciguar su alterado estado meciéndolo. Su habitación, su cama, su esposa, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todo había sido un estúpido y horrible sueño. Al percibir la realidad que lo rodeaba suspiró aliviado, reposó su rostro en el torso de su amada y la rodeó por la cintura sujetándola con fuerza para que nunca más la separaran de su lado.

\- Ranma, sshht, tranquilo, está todo bien.

\- Ak-Akane.

\- Ha sido una pesadilla.

\- Sí.

Ella se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos profundamente, la luz de la luna iluminaba su mirada y él pudo ver en ella preocupación y ternura.

\- ¿Soñabas en… Jusenkyo, en Saffron? – dudó ella quien se acurrucó entre las piernas de su marido, nunca habían hablado demasiado de lo sucedido allí.

\- Sí, bueno, no, era lo mismo pero ya estábamos casados. Akane… no quiero que te pase nada – dijo acariciando el brazo de su esposa.

\- Y nada me pasará tonto, ahora estás preocupado por el sueño.

\- No, no lo entiendes, no quiero vivir si no es contigo Akane.

\- Ranma… - decía ella sorprendida.

\- Mira sé que no digo cosas que debería decir pero…

\- No hace falta que las digas – interrumpió ella con suavidad.

\- ¡Me arrepentiré si no lo hago! Ya lo hice en Jusenkyo, luego lo desmentí y ahora… ahora…

\- Ahora no lo harás porque no es necesario, yo ya las sé tonto… ya sé lo que sientes.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Claro, no soy idiota… Nunca te había visto tan asustado como hoy… y lo estabas por mi, por miedo a perderme.

\- ¿Me prometes que no harás tonterías que pongan en riesgo tu vida nunca?

\- No puedo prometértelo Ranma, moriría por ti.

\- Y yo por ti Akane… pero… si yo muero por ti y tu por mi morimos los dos y ya no tiene sentido. Así que sólo puedo morir yo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Claro que no! Eso es muy egoísta.

\- Oye, yo soy el hombre y yo tengo que…

\- ¡No me vengas con esas cosas machistas! Yo no quiero vivir si no es contigo así que a callar.

\- Te amo – susurró él de repente acariciándole el pelo diciéndolo sin pesar.

\- ¿Qué, qué has dicho? – preguntó ella notando su corazón latir a mil por hora. Él escondió su mirada debajo de su flequillo sonrojado.

\- Lo que has oído, no me hagas repetírtelo por favor – suplicó murmurando.

\- Yo ahm – ella empezó a contener unas lágrimas de felicidad que traicioneras amenazaban con salir – ¡Yo también te amo Ranma! – acabó gritando agarrándolo con gran fiereza del cuello.

\- Auch Akane, moriré antes de lo previsto si aprietas tanto – decía él ahogándose por el enérgico agarre.

La chica se separó de él aflojando sus brazos y sin pensarlo lo besó en los labios. Él le devolvió el beso y ya no hubo manera de frenarlos. En medio de la oscuridad la noche de Osaka era testigo de una gran muestra de amor entre dos chicos que tímidamente empezaban a reconocer sus cuerpos y sus deseos. Acababan de confesar sus sentimientos, por primera vez en años habían sido tremendamente sinceros y habían dicho lo que tanto tiempo estuvieron callando. Sus besos comenzaron tiernos, escondiendo una enormes sonrisas llenas de felicidad, pero poco a poco ambos necesitaron más.

Akane se colocó encima de Ranma, situó sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de su marido y posicionó sus manos en el abdomen del chico, que sin dudarlo acarició con delicadeza la espalda de la peliazul por debajo de su camisón. Delineó con firmeza y dulzura todos y cada uno de los rincones de la piel de su esposa, esa piel que tanto le pedía a gritos que fuera acariciada, que fuera tocada por él. Todo eso sin separar sus labios, no lo hicieron hasta pasado un buen rato, cuando Akane empezó a trazar un pequeño camino de besos que iniciaron en la comisura de la boca de Ranma y terminaron en su cuello. Lamió con cariño y pasión la bronceada piel del pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar gemir del placer. Oh Akane, tan dulce e inocente y cuantas cosas podía provocar en él, era increíble como podía marearlo con tan sólo una caricia, como podía excitarlo con tan sólo una mirada. Ella seguía ejerciendo su trabajo en el cuello del chico cuando él no pudo más y por primera vez acercó sus manos al busto de su esposa, lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente agarró su pecho con docilidad, con miedo a pisar ese terreno que hasta ahora se le había presentado como prohibido. Ella se sobresaltó, se apartó de él y él separó sus dedos rápidamente del lugar asustado esperando su castigo, sin embargo ella, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso para seguir y temblando se acercó de nuevo a los labios de su amado. Ranma volvió a palpar los senos de Akane, disfrutó de ese momento suspirando aliviado y a la vez dominado por el deseo, tragó saliva y se atrevió a apresar con más fuerza de la debida el seno entre sus dedos. Akane expulsó un grito ahogado nacido de la sorpresa y del placer. No pudo reaccionar de otro modo así que mordió el labio de su esposo mientras su piel se erizaba. Ambos estaban disfrutando de todo lo que estaban viviendo, iban lentos, con calma, querían saborear todos los segundos de aquella nueva experiencia tan placentera como excitante.

La joven notaba como la habitación empezaba a calentarse, como necesitaba deshacerse de la ropa para no sudar, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Decidió comenzar por él y con rapidez y exigencia le quitó la camiseta de tirantes a su esposo quien asombrado por ese acto la acercó todavía más hacia él para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella dio un respingo, igual que aquella noche en el sofá pudo sentir a Ranma, pudo notar su estado, pudo imaginarse todo lo que ella estaba provocando en él, y podía hacerlo porque por primera vez era consciente de todo lo que él le estaba provocando a ella. Un ardiente deseo visible en las miradas de ambos.

En esta ocasión no se asustó, en esta ocasión pensó que estaba preparada y que estaba dispuesta a seguir hacia delante. Ranma jadeó al ver que ella no se apartaba pese a ese incómodo bulto, al contrario se arrimaba más a él, así que cegado por el momento decidió morder con desmesura el contorno del hombro descubierto de su esposa, quien respondió con un fuerte gemido y agarró con fiereza su trenza.

Ranma respiraba agitado, se mordía el labio para frenar sus deseos, para apaciguar su fuego, pero cada vez le costaba más. En un rápido movimiento enganchó por la cintura a su esposa y la tumbó en la cama, para así colocarse él encima de ella. Apoyando sus codos en el colchón la miró de arriba abajo con admiración. Estaba despeinada, su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado, su pecho subía y bajaba deprisa debido a su alterado estado y su camisón estaba completamente arrugado.

\- Estás hecha un desastre – le dijo con gracia casi en un susurro.

\- Gracias – respondió avergonzada y enfadada girando la cara ¿en serio le había dicho eso ahora? Él rio por su contestación.

\- Eres increíblemente sexy Akane – siguió él con una triunfal sonrisa atacando la boca la chica.

Entonces él no quiso seguir jugando más a eso, si querían estar en igualdad de condiciones había algo que lo estaba molestando sobremanera, esa estúpida tela, aquella vestimenta que le impedía observar aquello de lo que tanto se quejó él sin tener conocimiento, el pecho de Akane. Cogió con suavidad la parte inferior del camisón y lo fue subiendo lentamente, sabía que si ella no estaba de acuerdo lo frenaría cuando lo creyera necesario. Pasó cautelosamente por encima de las braguitas de Akane hasta dejar al descubierto su vientre, a ella cada vez le costaba más respirar, ¿estaría dispuesta a exponerse así ante los ojos de Ranma? Tenía miedo pero a la vez quería. Ya había dudado demasiado así que en un repentino golpe de valentía se incorporó, se sentó y se sacó el camisón quedando simplemente vestida con la parte inferior de su ropa interior. En aquel momento él pudo observarla plenamente, ella giró el rostro avergonzada, él dio un respingo, tenerla así de cerca, así de vulnerable, así de perfecta…

\- Son… ¿son como las imaginabas? – preguntó de manera encantadora.

\- Son… son perfectas.

No pudo contenerse y acarició con ambas manos su pecho, ella se tiró hacia atrás por inercia y reposó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. Ranma sabía como tocarlas, eso era seguro, Akane empezó a notar como el placer que eso le proporcionaba era distinto a cualquier cosa que nunca hubiera sentido, pero todo cambió cuando él se atrevió a ir más allá y sin previo aviso colocó su seno derecho en su boca. Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Perdón, no quise… - se arrepintió ella rápidamente.

\- No, no, perdóname tú, fue demasiado pero no pude reprimirme – confesó él tímido.

\- No me molesta que…que lo hagas, sólo me asusté. Si…sigue – pidió apretando sus labios.

Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y succionó con suavidad aquella parte de Akane que acababa de descubrir y que tanto le gustaba. Para ella era placentero, pero para él lo era aún más. Ella sujetaba con fuerza la espalda de su marido, ahogaba gritos de placer aunque de vez en cuando el nombre de su querido pervertido escapaba de su boca como si de un susurro se tratara. Arañó la piel del chico, cosa que no hacía más que calentar todavía más el ambiente. Inconscientemente ella empezó a bajar sus manos y las colocó en el trasero de Ranma, que al notarlo mordió el pezón de su chica y ella lo apretó contra él con furia. Parecía que ambos actuaban por inercia, ella sin darse cuenta había empezado a bajar el pantalón de su compañero, él estaba tan entregado a su actual labor que ni se enteró de ese pequeño detalle.

Los minutos iban pasando y el sol empezaba a ocupar el lugar de la luna, pero eso a ellos poco les importaba, Akane necesitaba probar de nuevo la boca de su esposo así que de manera un poco agresiva levantó su rostro y le dio un beso de aquellos que quitan el aliento, empezó a jugar ferozmente con su lengua, y las manos de ambos empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia, se acariciaban con tanta demanda que parecía que la piel les quemara. Era increíble ver como ya casi no había limites que vigilar, se revolvían entre las sabanas enrollando sus piernas y juntando sus cuerpos al máximo, no sabían cómo podría acabar aquello pero como siempre, no tenían prisa.

Bueno, ellos no tenían prisa pero Yumiko y Natsuki sí, habían quedado con la peliazul en su apartamento para poder ir al hospital de Osaka a hacer una práctica obligatoria, así que tal y como habían pactado a las 6:30h de la mañana ellas se presentaron en la puerta de su amiga con una bolsita de bollos en la mano.

DING DONG

Ranma y Akane no hicieron caso a ese estúpido sonido, ellos estaban en medio de algo mucho más importante que un maldito timbre. Siguieron degustando sus cuerpos cediendo a aquellos deseos que hasta ahora se habían reservado para ellos mismos.

DING DONG

La peliazul reaccionó ante ese segundo intento, miró de soslayo el reloj de la mesita de noche y gritó al verlo. Ranma ni se percató, él siguió besando la piel de su amada, no se dio ni cuenta de que había bajado hasta estar trazando con sus labios el vientre de su esposa, quien en un tierno acto cargado de amor al ver la desesperación de su marido aferró sus manos a su rostro y le dio un tierno pico que a él lo desconcertó, la miró como un cachorrito desatendido y ella le sonrió. Definitivamente entendió lo que le estaba diciendo, por hoy había sido suficiente.

Se apartó de ella y se tapó con las sábanas, una vez más calmado mostrar aquello era bastante vergonzoso.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y empezó a vestirse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el desorientado, ¿a qué venían esas prisas?

\- ¿No lo has oído? Natsuki y Yumiko ya están aquí, son casi las siete Ranma.

\- ¡¿Las siete?! – preguntó él alucinando.

\- Aha… tengo que irme a la práctica.

\- Pero… pero eso significa…

\- Sip, que hemos dormido tres horas.

\- Uhm – dijo él frotándose la frente.

\- Pero ha valido la pena ¿no? – bromeó ella guiñándole un ojo a su chico quien de repente era el hombre más tímido del mundo. Rojo como un tomate escondió su cabeza debajo de las sábanas. – Que tonto eres, hace un momento no eras tan vergonzoso – soltó Akane entre risas.

\- La tonta eres tú – dijo él sin mirarla, escondido como un fantasma.

\- Nos vemos luego.

\- Hasta luego – se despidió él.

\- Ranma ahm… te…

\- ¿Si?

\- Te veo a las ocho para cenar.

\- Ah, bien. ¿Pasa algo más? – dudó él sacando sus ojos para verla.

\- No, nada, déjalo, que tengas buen día – dijo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Ranma no entendió, pero como un hombre feliz se estiró de repente contra el colchón y abrazó la almohada como una niñita enamorada, esa había sido de lejos la mejor noche de su vida. Por fin había descubierto donde tenía la peca Akane, y vaya si lo había comprobado bien. Aunque la pesadilla inicial aún le molestaba un poco, entendió que todo venía dado por el amor que sentía por su chica y por la proposición de Ukyo y la cura, desde luego Akane era lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz, la cura no tenía ninguna importancia si no compartía la alegría de deshacerse de la maldición con su esposa.

Finalmente todo había terminado bien, por fin había podido decirle que la amaba, por fin… había dicho… que…la… ama…ba. ¡AH! ¡Le había dicho que la amaba! Se incorporó en la cama con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-Tranquilo Saotome, tranquilo, todo ha ido bien, ella también te ha dicho que te ama… No has hecho el ridículo, y no eres menos hombre por haberlo hecho, no, al contrario… hoy más que nunca eres un hombre entre hombres – rio como un loco ante su elocuencia rememorando los besos de su amada.

Él sólo se fue calmando y sin quererlo se volvió a quedar dormido.

* * *

Akane y sus amigas ya estaban sentadas en el tren, tenían media hora de camino y la peliazul no había podido disimular esa estúpida sonrisa que sabía que la delataría tarde o temprano. Sus compañeras iban hablando de sus cosas y ella no les prestaba la más mínima atención, cómo hacerlo cuando el insensible de Ranma Saotome te había dicho que te amaba. La sonrisa que hasta entonces iba luciendo se alargó desmesuradamente y el brillo en sus ojos creció hasta emitir luz propia al pensar en aquello. Ya no había ninguna duda, claro que sabía que él la quería, lo había demostrado mil veces, en Jusenkyo, en Ryugenzawa, cuando accedió a casarse con ella, cuando la besaba… siempre que la besaba podía percibir aquel amor que él le profesaba. Pero es que el inútil de Ranma, aquel que siempre la había liado cuando abría la boca por fin se había sincerado verbalmente, este era sin ninguna duda el mejor día de su vida.

\- Ranma y Akane se esconden en el baño se besan un rato y se meten mano – cantaban sus amigas para llamar la atención de su compañera – Ranma la lame, ella lo muerde la pasión que desatan no se detiene.

\- ¡Akane! ¿Estás aquí o qué? – gritó Natsuki desesperada.

\- Perdón, perdón chicas. ¿Qué decíais?

\- Te hemos dedicado una canción sobre vuestra sesión de magreo en el baño del sábado por la noche y tú no nos has hecho ni caso.

\- Oh ¿aún estáis con eso? Ya han pasado seis días – dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos fastidiada, llevaba escuchando la cancionciota cada día.

\- Es que fue tan divertido, tenemos que salir más a menudo, además te soltaste con Ranma, todo fue bien.

\- Lo malo es que seguro que ahora tienen vergüenza de verse y ni se dan un beso en la mejilla – siguió Yumiko, Akane no pudo reprimir reírse de aquello que acababa de oír, _si ellas supieran_ pensó.

\- Nos estás escondiendo algo… Akane-chan… ¿qué nos escondes?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Nada!

\- Claro que sí, ¡has hecho algo con Ranma-kun cochina!

\- Os digo que no – repitió sonrojándose.

\- Akane por favor, tienes que contárnoslo.

\- Pues…

\- ¡Que lo cuente, que lo cuente!

\- Ranma me dijo que me ama.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es incluso mejor que que te hubiera comido las tetas! – gritó graciosa Natsuki.

\- Bueno, y eso también – confesó Akane cubriéndose la cara con los dedos dando pataditas con las piernas.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Felicidades! – decían sus amigas alegres por ella.

\- Gracias chicas, creo que nunca había sido tan feliz… él no lo ha dicho obligado, ni lo he forzado, le ha salido de dentro… sé que es muy tímido para esas cosas y lo ha dicho como si nada, lo siente de verdad… y yo… - empezó a llorar de la emoción y sus amigas enternecidas la abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Nos vas a hacer llorar a nosotras.

\- Es que… es-estoy… muy… feliz – decía entre sollozos, Yumiko y Natsuki se unieron a ella.

El revisor pasó por su lado para comprobar que ellas habían pagado el billete de tren, sin embargo decidió pasar de largo pues se encontró con tres locas que lloraban y reían a la vez mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

Ranma llegó tardísimo a su primera clase, de hecho ya estaba terminando cuando entró. Yû e Izumi lo miraron extrañados, siempre llegaba un pelín tarde, pero nunca tanto, y nunca con unas ojeras como las que traía esa mañana. Cuando el profesor marchó, no sin echarle bronca antes a Saotome, sus amigos se acercaron a él algo preocupados.

\- Ranma-kun ¿qué te pasa? ¿No has dormido? Pareces muy cansado, quizás te quedaste hasta tarde haciendo el trabajo de psicomotricidad…- preguntaba Izumi inquieta.

\- ¿Trabajo de qué? – gritó él luchando por levantar sus párpados, él necesitaba sus ocho horas de sueño.

\- Tío… te has ol-olvidado del trabajo más importante del trimestre.

\- Ah uf, pues se me olvidó sí… arg… - dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

\- ¿Pero entonces qué pasó? ¿Fue por Akane?

\- Bueno… puede…

\- ¿Peleasteis?

\- Eh, ah, no… justo lo…lo contrario – respondió él enrojeciendo. Yû e Izumi se miraron y se taparon la boca rápidamente queriendo acallar un grito de emoción – no os ilusionéis… no fue "eso" pero bueno… hice algo parecido a declararme…

\- ¡Ranma-kun! – gritó Izumi mientras lo abrazaba – No me imagino lo feliz que debe estar Akane-chan.

\- Ya era hora tío – dijo el grandullón chocando los cinco con su amigo – me alegro por vosotros. Deduzco por tu sonrisa de idiota que no te rechazó – continuó él bromista.

\- No, no, qué va… es más, respondió muy bien – finalizó Ranma guiñando un ojo triunfalmente.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! Vas a hacer que me ponga colorada… con lo tímido que eras para estas cosas al principio de la carrera y ahora mira… contándonos tus intimidades, puede que suspendas algunas asignaturas, pero como marido creo que has aprobado con creces – dijo su amiga entre risas.

\- Oye… y vosotros dos… - señaló él a sus compañeros mirándolos de manera cómplice.

\- ¿No-nosotros?

\- Sí, aquí hay algo raro… y para que lo vea yo que soy un despistado para estas cosas…

\- Pues… bueno… después de la fiesta del sábado… Yû-kun me acompañó a casa y bueno, pudimos hablar de muchas cosas, hablamos de Jin, de lo que sentíamos y decidimos… decidimos ir poco a poco y ver cómo nos iría si estuviéramos juntos. Esta noche… tenemos una cita – explicaba la pelinaranja contenta, el grandullón se limitó a asentir con vergüenza, su timidez seguía siendo extrema.

\- Vaya me alegro chicos.

\- Gracias. Por cierto ya tengo mi vestido de gala para el sábado – continuó Izumi.

\- Creo que Akane va esta tarde con sus amigas. ¿Tú cómo vas a ir Yû?

\- Yo-yo llevaré un traje negro.

\- Eso es excesivo jaja, no creo que debamos ir todos de gala…

\- ¡No nos quites la ilusión! Seremos como actrices y actores de prestigio.

\- Por cierto, debo avisaros de que mis padres y la familia de Akane… están un poco locos.

\- Ranma-kun, ya hemos visto lo disparatada que es vuestra vida, nos esperamos de todo ya jaja.

\- Bueno yo aviso…

* * *

Después de una pesada práctica en el hospital donde se dieron cuenta de cuantísimo trabajo implicaba ser enfermera, las chicas se fueron de compras para poder conseguir el mejor vestido de gala que jamás se había visto para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ranma. Desde que en el bar Nabiki propuso que fuera un aniversario celebrado por todo lo alto como si de los Oscars se tratara, las muchachas no habían dejado de ojear revistas para ver qué tipo de vestido querrían escoger. Akane lo tenía claro, quería uno de corte sirena, con los hombros al descubierto, largo y bastante liso, no le gustaban las cosas recargadas así que prefería uno que tuviera pequeños detalles bordados o cosidos, a poder ser rojo o azul marino. Sus amigas en cambio querían algo pomposo, decían que pocas veces uno tenía la oportunidad de vestir así, por lo que decidieron gastarse el dinero que hiciera falta, además así ya lo tendrían para futuras ocasiones.

Entraron a una boutique donde las tres se volvieron locas, empezaron a correr de un lado para otro buscando el vestido perfecto. Había de todos los colores y de todos los estilos, era increíble la gran cantidad de variedad que allí se podía encontrar. La peliazul se probó dos, uno era dorado con escote de barco y algo recargado para su gusto, pero la verdad era que le quedaba genial, era ajustado en la cintura y su figura lucía realmente hermosa. El otro era azul marino, como el que ella se había imaginado, un poco más ajustado de lo deseado pero igualmente precioso. Una dependienta vio que la chica no acababa de decidirse y fue a ayudarla.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla?

\- Verá, me gusta este azul pero creo que queda un poco largo.

\- No se preocupe, ahora mismo puedo tomarle las medidas y en un par de horas lo tendríamos listo.

\- Eso sería perfecto, gracias.

Una vez el sastre hubo hecho su trabajo la peliazul fue a buscar a sus amigas que estaban en los probadores con ocho vestidos cada una.

\- Chicas ¿os queda mucho? – preguntó Akane.

\- Un poco, hay tantos donde escoger.

\- Jaja menos mal que lleváis días mirando vestidos – dijo con ironía.

\- Señorita – intervino la dependienta – ¿mientras espera a sus compañeras por qué no se da una vuelta por la segunda planta? Allí tenemos vestidos de novia, a las jóvenes como usted les encanta mirarlos – dijo con una sonrisa.

Akane la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo no se atrevió a decirle que ya estaba casada. Subió y se encontró rodeada de un paraíso de tela blanca. Seda, tul, encaje, todo relucía y brillaba. Se acercó a los vestidos y los miró con cierta melancolía, recordó la primera vez que se vio vestida de novia, ella no había aceptado, ella fue vestida a la fuerza. Llevaba un traje japonés tradicional, rememoró como pese a su disconformidad se sintió cómoda con ese blanco kimono, un precioso shiramuko muy parecido al que su madre vistió el día que se casó con Soun.

La segunda vez que casi se casa ella misma optó por un vestido occidental, pomposo, recargado, muy rococó con el cual accedió a casarse con el inmaduro de su prometido quien por aquellos entonces aún era demasiado orgulloso y vergonzoso como para aclarar lo que había dicho en Jusenkyo. Sin embargo nada salió como ella esperaba, ese día acabó siendo recordado como el de la boda fallida. La fatídica boda fallida. Después de eso creyó fervientemente que jamás volvería a intentarlo, que no tenía sentido seguir persiguiendo ese sueño de tener una boda perfecta, preciosa. Pensó que nunca se casaría con Ranma Saotome.

Y finalmente a la tercera se casó. No fue una boda espectacular, al revés fue algo tan simple como firmar los papeles que la unirían a Ranma de por vida, y para ella en ese instante no había nada mejor que aquello. De una simple firma nació algo que hizo que su felicidad aumentara a diario. Llegó a convivir con su amado y eterno prometido, aprendió cosas de él, se enamoró aún más de él y si le preguntaran si querría cambiar algo, ella respondería que no cambiaría nada de lo que había vivido con él desde entonces. Amaba a Ranma Saotome y él a ella, ahora ya no había nada que le indicara lo contrario, así que con una sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer en todo el día empezó a mirar vestidos de novia con cariño, recordando lo que esos ocho meses de casada le habían aportado y como había cambiado su relación con su amado marido.

\- ¡Akane! Al fin te encontramos. Ya tenemos nuestros vestidos.

\- Oye Akane-chan ¿por qué estás mirando vestidos de novia?

\- Oh la dependienta me dijo que me entretuviera por aquí mientras esperaba a las tortugas de mis amigas.

\- Ah, y qué, ¿te gusta alguno?

\- Jajaja, este es precioso, pero yo no lo necesito para nada – dijo con gran satisfacción.

\- Claro que no señora casada jaja. Ay Akane-chan, a veces me pregunto cómo debe ser estar tan enamorada como tú…

\- ¡Oh callaos! – gritó sonrojada – Y ahora enseñadme qué os vais a poner.

Las chicas habían tardado tanto en encontrar su vestido que incluso el de Akane ya estaba listo, fueron a un par más de tiendas y finalmente a una cafetería a tomar algo, estaban reventadas de tanto andar así que decidieron ir allí para descansar. Hablaban de manera distraída del regalo que Akane había escogido para Ranma cuando vieron a Izumi entrar al local un poco agitada.

\- ¡Izu-chan! – gritó la peliazul al verla.

\- Akane-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Hemos ido a comprar cosas para el cumple de Ranma y ahora descansábamos un poco.

\- Ay qué suerte, chicas, esta noche tengo una cita con Yû-kun, y ah uhm, no sé creo que debería llevar algo… haremos una especie de picnic en el parque de detrás de la uni, y yo no sé cocinar, soy un desastre, bueno ya lo sabéis tanta hiperactividad me impide concentrarme en los ingredientes, bueno Ranma-kun me ha dicho que algo parecido te pasa a ti ¿no Akane-chan? – Akane levantó una ceja mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la sien, maldito Ranma – bueno total, que me enrollo y me voy por las ramas. ¿Me ayudáis a escoger un pastel para él?

\- Oh, sí claro.

\- Vale bien, voy a comprar 4 trozos y escogemos el mejor.

Todas las chicas se miraron con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras ¿había algo mejor que una cata de tartas? Izumi estaba realmente nerviosa, ella sabía que Yû era el chico perfecto para ella, pero parecía que el joven quería tomárselo con calma, ella lo entendía por supuesto, le había explicado todo su pasado con Jin y comprendió que debe ser difícil separarte de alguien con quien supuestamente ibas a casarte en un futuro. Los lazos que unían a Jin y Yû eran muy fuertes, pero eso era una amistad que se confundió con amor, ella estaba segura de que no era el mismo caso, desde el primer día que vio al grandullón sintió una gran atracción hacia él, tan tímido y amable pero con una apariencia tan grande y ruda, era una mezcla muy divertida.

Entre todas escogieron el mejor pastel, una tarta de chocolate con un relleno de vainilla con fresas. La pequeñaja la compró y Akane y sus amigas salieron del lugar con muchas bolsas en las manos. La pelinaranja se fue corriendo a vestirse para la cita mientras las otras chicas se encaminaban hacia la parada de autobús, de camino allí en una floristería vieron a Yû sudando la gota gorda mirando como un loco todas las flores.

\- No me digas, escogiendo un ramo para Izu-chan – dijo detrás suyo Akane.

\- Oh, Ak-Akane-san, sí ¿cómo lo…?

\- Una chica sabe esas cosas – dijo haciéndose la despistada.

\- ¿Cuál creéis que le gustarán? No sé na-nada de flores… - decía apenado el chico.

\- Mmm, pues a mi siempre me han gustado las Aster Tataricus pero creo que para una cita es mejor algo más romántico como el tulipán blanco.

\- Gra-gracias, estoy algo nervioso por todo esto de la cita…

\- Todo irá bien Yû-kun.

Akane pensó que eran una pareja de lo más encantadora, deseaba que las cosas fueran bien para ambos, desde fuera eran la pareja perfecta, ojalá Yû dejara ya atrás todo su pasado y se decidiera a iniciar un futuro con la pequeña del pelo naranja.

Las ocho se acercaban y Akane había quedado a esa hora para cenar con Ranma, normalmente ella cocinaba y cenaban juntos cuando él regresaba del gimnasio, pero en esta ocasión él sería el que prepararía la comida pues ella había quedado con sus amigas. Las chicas llegaron a la parada del autobús, rápidamente llegó el que llevaba a Yumiko y Natsuki y ambas se despidieron de su amiga. El de Akane llegaría en tan sólo cinco minutos. Mientras esperaba empezó a mirar una de las bolsas, la que escondía el regalo que tenía preparado para su marido, para su cumpleaños. Esa noche había descubierto muchísimas cosas, y una de ellas era que intimar con Ranma era algo que nunca creyó posible y que empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber hecho mucho antes. Miró la bolsa y se sonrojó al instante ¿se atrevería a dárselo? Esperaba que sí, tendría que armarse de valor, pero estaba lista. Mientras pensaba en cómo darle la sorpresa notó como alguien le colocó la mano en el hombro, ella se giró despacio y se sorprendió al descubrir unos conocidos ojos azules mirándola con intensidad.

\- Akane…

\- ¿Shi-Shinnosuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a la universidad a dar una charla sobre la función curativa del musgo de animales centenarios.

\- Oh vaya, ¿a la de Osaka?

\- Sí.

\- Ranma y yo estudiamos allí.

\- ¿Ranma?

\- Sí ¿no lo recuerdas? Él es mi… ahora es mi marido.

\- Oh, vaya, felicidades…

\- Gracias ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

\- Bien, qué… qué te parece si vamos a cenar tú y yo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

\- Ahm, hoy no puedo Shinnosuke.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Mañana vamos a Nerima…

\- Vaya yo me marcho mañana por la noche a Ryugenzawa.

\- Puedes venir a cenar conmigo y con Ranma si quieres – ofreció la peliazul con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Preferiría no estar con tu marido si no te importa…

\- Está bien, podemos tomar algo y luego iré a casa. Deja que llame a Ranma para decírselo.

Akane miró a Shinnosuke, puede que él no lo recordara pero en Ryugenzawa él se le declaró dos veces, y haberse ido así con Ranma dejándolo allí con su abuelo le sabía mal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él y la verdad es que quería saber cómo le habían ido las cosas, a él y a su entrañable abuelo. Decidió buscar una cabina para poder explicarle a su marido que llegaría un poco tarde, sabía que se pondría celoso, lo hizo en su momento y seguro que volvería a hacerlo, pero ella quería ser una buena amiga también, y por supuesto que podía tener amigos hombres, y Shinnosuke le había salvado la vida, seguro que él lo entendería.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Hola Ranma.

\- Akane… ¿Có-cómo van las compras? – preguntó nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaban desde la declaración y la sesión pasional en la cama.

\- Bien, bien, llamaba para decirte que llegaré un poco tarde – dijo enredando el cable del teléfono nerviosa.

\- Ah, tranquila, ahora empiezo a cocinar – dijo con alegría.

\- Oye Ranma…

\- Akane… - interrumpió él – hay algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Está en la derecha…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tu peca, está en la derecha.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! No hables de esas cosas – gritó ruborizándose.

\- Jajaja lo siento no pude callarme. Bueno dale recuerdos a Yumiko y Natsuki.

\- La cosa es que ellas ya se han ido… pero me he encontrado con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Ahm con Shinnosuke, vamos a ir a tomar algo y vendré rápido a casa.

\- Shinnosuke… te has encontrado con Shinnosuke.

\- Sip…

\- Vas a ir con él, de hecho, me dejas a mi aquí para ir con él – comentaba visiblemente dolido.

\- Bueno… será un rato Ranma, no estés celoso.

\- Claro que no, por qué ponerme celoso porque salgas con el chico por el que me pegaste y te enfrentaste a un dragón de ocho cabezas.

\- ¡Le debía la vida! Y por cierto, te recuerdo que allí salté a la boca de ese bicho por ti.

\- Está bien, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

\- Gracias por comprenderlo Ranma, no será mucho rato.

\- De acuerdo, adiós.

\- Adiós – se despidió un poco apenada, sabía que si hubiera sido al revés, si él hubiera hecho lo mismo con Shampoo se hubiera molestado.

Pero esto era distinto, después de lo que había pasado esa noche ya no tenían por qué pelear por esas pequeñas tonterías. Tomó un té helado con el chico de ojos azules mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que no se habían visto y él hizo lo mismo. Pasada una hora y pico ambos decidieron despedirse y Akane corrió hacia su casa. Tenía un poco de nervios por si su esposo seguía enfadado, pero como mínimo ahora sabía algo que no fallaría, podría pedirle perdón y darle un tierno beso para que él la perdonara rápido, desde hacía unas semanas sus peleas tenían rápida solución.

Abrió la puerta del piso y no vio a su chico por ningún lado, tras mucho buscar encontró finalmente una nota en la encimera de la cocina.

 _Akane,_

 _He decidido ir para Nerima ya, mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños y he pensado que era mejor que fuera hoy para allí a ver si mi madre necesitaba ayuda en algo o si por lo contrario están tramando algo indebido._

 _Te he dejado la cena en la nevera y los billetes del tren para mañana en la cajonera._

 _Te..._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Ranma_

Akane notó una punzada en su corazón al leerla, ¿estaría él enfadado con ella?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

…..

Papapaaam lo dejamos aquí por hoy para prepararos para el último capítulo. Last Chapter.

¿Os ha gustado este? Espero no haberos asustado al inicio… Ay, a mi me encantó escribir la parte romántica, llamadme cursi si queréis XD

La declaración llegó sin previo aviso, papum, así es como creo que saldría de Ranma, sin presión por parte de nadie. Y Akane por fin se lanza a la piscina, si es que cuando haces pop ya no hay stop XD

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios con ansias, ahora más que nunca ya que queda sólo un capítulo, que será publicado el próximo martes si todo va según lo previsto :)

Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia, por comentarla, por esperar las actualizaciones, por haber estado allí durante los 23 capítulos.

Aquí van las respuestas a vuestros comentarios tanto de los capítulos 22.1 y el 22.2, si comentasteis en los dos lo he unido :P

 **¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!**

 **Reviews del 22.2:**

 **Sofia Saotome:** ¡Sofia bonita! Gracias por seguir comentando la historia, qué ilusión me hizo leer que cada vez que demoro en publicar vuelves a leer los capítulos, aix gracias. Seguro que tarde o temprano encuentras a esa persona especial con quien compartir la vida, mira a Mousse la encontró sin quererlo jaja, o a Ranma y Akane, son el claro ejemplo de que nunca sabes dónde encontrarás a tu media naranja. ¡Abrazos!

 **xandryx:** ¡Paula querida! Ya había visto que se te había cortado el comentario en el anterior capítulo, arg eso da mucha rabia :( de todos modos, si quieres decir algo más sabes que esperaré con ganas tus palabras, me encanta saber qué opinas del fic :)

Como me alegra que aquí sigas, pese a que sea mala y deje a Ranma con ganas jaja… ya ves que no todo está tan oscuro para el muchacho, ¡Akane se decidió! Ahora toca esperar a ver si la cosa sale bien o qué… pero por hoy ya ha tenido una buena sesión de calentura XD

¡Un mega abrazo amiga!

 **afrika:** ¡Hola! Uo me alegra que creas que ese fue el mejor capítulo de todos, lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo la verdad XD ¡Deseo que te gusten estos dos capítulos! ¡Abrazos!

 **Ishy-24:** ¡Hola Ishy! Me alegra mucho que encontraras la historia y te gustara :D Como bien dices Ranma y Akane cayeron rápido por el alcohol jaja, bueno era su primera borrachera, se lo perdonamos :P Entiendo que te cueste ver a Kasumi con otro que no sea Tofu, a mi también :( pero siguiendo con la historia de Rumiko quise dejar a Tofu desaparecido ya que nunca supe donde fue jaja. Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡Un abrazo!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** ¡Hola Elisa bonita! ¿Cómo andas? Pues respondiendo a tus dos reviews, como viste sí, el alcohol levantó la parte pasional de Ranma y Akane que como adolescentes corren a esconderse al baño XD Y luego bueno, pues Akane confiesa que tiene una peca ahí :O En cuanto a Tofu jaja debes tener razón, pobrecillo como no se dé prisa en volver del retiro espiritual este Kasumi se irá con otro… ¡Un beso!

 **Ana Gabriella:** Ohh Ana Gabriella, gracias por comentar, me alegra que el último capítulo te impactara :) Gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta su fin, espero leerte ni que sea en el final para ver qué opinas :) ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Oh muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, créeme que me está dando mucha pena a mi también que termine… puede que lo hinche a epílogos con el tiempo XD, ¡saludos!

 **Josseline Meja:** ¡Hola Josseline! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :) ¡Nos leemos, saludos!

 **Serenitymoon20:** Hoy vengo dispuesta a responderte a las dos reviews que te debo, la de los dos últimos caps :) muchas gracias por seguir comentando :) Por fin pudiste ver que Shampoo regresó a por Mousse, pero él ya ha empezado a ver que la amazona no se ha portado demasiado bien con él y que hay otras chicas capaces de hacerlo feliz :O ¿se dará por vencida Shampoo? Como dijiste Mousse y Nanami se pueden complementar muy bien :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Mia:** ¡Hola Mia! I know, I know, jajaja cuando quise juntar a Kasumi con Tomohisa supe que no gustaría a todo el mundo XD Pero es que en el manga desaparece Tofu… creí que Tomo tenía ciertas similitudes con el doctor y que haría muy buena pareja con la Tendo, lo veo demasiado bonachón como para Nabiki XD ¡Un abrazo!

 **Frankie Marin San:** ¡Hola Frankie! Ay yaa, me da tanta pena terminarlo pero es que me ocupa muchoo tiempo y necesito un tiempecito para terminar ciertas tareas importantes XD Me alegra que te hiciera gracia el último capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **nancyricoleon:** ¡Hola Nancy! Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia :) Espero que también te guste el final y puedas leerlo, ya queda muy poquito. ¡Un abrazo!

 **:** ¡Hola! Como me alegra oír eso, espero que sigas disfrutándolo hasta el final, ¡saludos!

 **JHO:** ¡Hola! (Siguiendo lo que dices de que aunque ocupara 14.000 palabras a ti te estaría bien) A mi me pasó que al leerlo del tirón, cuando llegué al final había olvidado qué ocurría al principio, imaginé que a vosotros también os pasaría, igual es cosa mía, mi memoria no da para mucho, por eso preferí dividirlo en dos. Jajaja no me había fijado que los cuerpos parecen rectángulos con brazos en el anime, pero sí que coincido contigo en que en el manga puedes ver mejor el desarrollo personal y sobre todo en su relación, en el anime es bastante limitado por no decir inexistente. Antes de recibir otro latigazo seguiré escribiendo :P ¡Saludos!

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Hola Yahiko! Ohh me alegra que el fic te sirva como distracción de tu rutina universitaria, sé lo exigente que puede llegar a ser, así que te deseo suerte en los próximos exámenes :) La verdad es que finalmente me estáis convenciendo y creo que sí haré una segunda (e incluso tercera) parte del one-shot Aster Tataricus. Muchísimas gracias por animarme a ello y por seguir leyendo este fic, ¡Un abrazo!

 **litapaz:** ¡Hola! Uo, una segunda temporada de esta historia no me parece mala idea, necesito un descanso y por eso terminará en dos capítulos (bueno ahora ya en el siguiente) pero puede que cuando haya terminado todos los otros proyectos que tengo pendientes regrese con una segunda parte, me encantaría :) Jajaja, la verdad es que Akane debería aprovechar mejor el acceso al cuerpo de Ranma… aunque parece que ha mejorado mucho. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Akai27:** ¡Hola Akai27! ¿Cómo estás? Ay tienes que decirme tu nombre, que así es menos personal, supongo que ya lo viste pero por si a caso, soy Eli, encantada :) Espero tus comentarios siempre con muchísimas ganas, porque me encanta como detallas todo y te fijas en los pequeños detalles, incluso en cosas que igual yo he escrito inconscientemente y cuando tú lo comentas pienso, ay tiene razón jaja. Tanto me gustan que pensé que escribías súper bien y me decidí a ver si habías escrito fics y qué buena sorpresa me llevé al ver que sí, ya me he leído uno y me encantó pero creo que el otro no está terminado… de todos modos lo leeré :)

En cuanto al capítulo 2.1 me gustó mucho que entendieras por qué Akane no quiere tener prisa en "hacerlo" con Ranma, creo que es una inseguridad justificada y que tiene motivos para creer que puede salir mal porque seamos sinceras, son ella y Ranma, si algo puede salir mal saldrá mal XD También agradezco que creas que no he sacado de contexto las personalidades de ambos, me reconforta un montón porque es algo que quiero que permanezca, claro que hay una evolución física y emocional, pero eso no implica que dejen de ser ellos… así que mezclar ambas cosas es complicado :) En el siguiente capítulo ya viste que sí, que Akane se soltó más, se atrevió con striptease y todo jaja.

En cuanto al capítulo 2.2 jaja, yo también creo que es interesante emborracharte como mínimo una vez en tu vida, no haré apología al alcohol pero he pasado grandes noches habiendo bebido más de un mojito de fresa XD pueden pasar cosas muy divertidas, y lo mejor es bailar sin importarte una m*** lo que piensen los otros de ti XD

Yo siempre he sido defensora de Mousse, lo he odiado en muchos capítulos de Ranma pero siempre me ha dado pena y pensado que sin Shampoo por el medio podría llegar a ser un gran amigo de la pareja Saotome…

Gracias por opinar que la conversación de Ranma con Akane sobre las necesidades del muchacho no eran ofensivas, me rallé un poco jaja, pero bueno, las necesidades masculinas son un hecho real y natural, así que por qué no escribir sobre ello también…

¡Un abrazo enorme amiga, espero leerte pronto!

 **:** Aix que me pongo colorada, muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Como dices ambos conocen sus sentimientos y como no son mucho de palabras creo que se lo han demostrado de muchas otras maneras, a día de hoy Ranma sabe lo que siente Akane y viceversa… pero como dices poco a poco se les ha de ir añadiendo un poquito de sal y pimienta (me encantó esta frase). Me apena que se acabe el fic, y cada vez estoy pensando en retomarlo más adelante y seguir con una segunda parte XD ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Oh lamento no saber vuestros nombres (o tu nombre, no sé si sois más de una :P), pero os agradezco mucho vuestras palabras :) Como ves Ranma ha dejado de sufrir aquí y ya no necesita de su intimidad para poder contentarse XD por fin Akane ha decidido a ser un poco más lanzada. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara, creo que tiene romance y acción (de todo tipo XD) a partes iguales. Yo no sé si realmente en el anime/manga Shampoo siente algo por Ranma, creo que cree que sí, pero en realidad lo que ve en él es un mero trofeo para su aldea. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **rosefe-123:** ¡Hola! Oh me alegra que te gustara la borrachera de este par, la verdad es que siempre pensé que con un poco de alcohol este par se dejaría llevar jaja. Me alegra que te guste Tomohisa, es un hombre encantador. Gracias por seguir comentando. ¡Saludos!

 **Amigo:** ¡Hola Amigo querido! ¿Cómo andas? Como pudiste comprobar sí rompieron todas las barreras que los separaban. Akane empieza a dejarse llevar y ya no piensa en cómo saldrá todo, sino que deja que pase sin meditar. En cuanto a los celos de Ranma en la disco ya viste que no fue nada exagerado, es más, acabó saliendo bien, muy bien jaja. Yo también creo que el indicado para Kasumi era Tofu, aunque era más lento que Ranma en cuestiones amorosas XD pero Rumiko lo mandó aún no sé donde, así que por ahora dejaré que la pobre Tendo tenga un poco de diversión con Tomohisa :P

En cuanto a la peca ya descubrimos donde está instalada jaja. Y Yû e Izumi avanzan lentamente pero avanzan :) Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo enormee!

 **IBM-MATH:** ¡Hola IBM-MATH! Como siempre mil gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que me hacen reír mucho jaja. Tuve que buscar lo de "que muchos con su madre partida", pero cuando vi lo que significaba ya me reí a gusto XD También con el booty de Kasumi XD ¡Abrazos!

 **KandraK:** ¡Hola KandraK! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, celebro que te gustaran Ranma y Akane borrachos, la verdad es que sacan su parte más divertida y desinhibida. Pues el lemon como ves está apareciendo paulatinamente jaja, estos chicos se han ido calentando con calma :P

¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Miranda** : ¡Hola Miranda bonita! Espero que disfrutaras de este penúltimo capítulo, se que queda un poco inconcluso, pero todo tendrá sentido en el próximo capítulo XD I promise. Me encanta que te guste Tomohisa, efectivamente representa a los fans de Ranma y Akane, así todos tenemos un pequeño papel en esta historia jaja. Por lo de Tofu no es que desaparezca en algún momento en concreto, es que Rumiko se olvidó de él por el camino y nunca más se supo de él jaja. Akane se ha lanzado ya del todo a la piscina con su ardiente maridito. Espero que estés un poco menos enfadada con la peliazul jaja, te ha dado un poco de lemon por fin. ¡Besossss!

 **Ikita:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando todo y que te siga transmitiendo distintas emociones, me alegraron mucho tus palabras. ¡Un abrazo!

 **eliza tendo:** ¡Hola Eliza! Como siempre un placer leer tus comentarios. A mi me encanta leeros y poderos responder ^^ es mi manera de agradeceros el tiempo que os tomáis en escribir. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **Alambrita:** Jajaja pues sí, entre el striptease y la peca el pobre Ranma casi muere… menos mal que todo entre ellos va viento en popa. ¡Abrazos!

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Hola Paula! ¿Cómo andas? Mil gracias por tus comentarios, ya viste que Akane puso celoso a Ranma en la pista sin saberlo jaja, menos mal que Nanami estaba por allí para provocar al personal. en cuanto a la peca de Akane, por fin Ranma nos ha sacado de dudas... jajaja Me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando la historia :) !Besos!

 **devi2791:** ¡Hola Denisse! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, significan mucho para mi… Ya queda poco arrg, espero no decepcionarte en estos dos capítulos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Hola :)! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que hayas seguido la historia, y gracias por "defender" la escena de Ranma en la intimidad, me alegra que pienses que manejé bien el tema, no querría ir ofendiendo por ahí al personal XD Espero leerte como mínimo en el final para ver qué te ha parecido. ¡Abrazos!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Amiga querida! Como me alegran tus comentarios, cuando termine el fic los echaré de menos :( Espero que ahora aproveches y juegues al beer-pong, te aseguro que es divertidísimo XD Aunque debes hacerlo con cuidado o puedes acabar como Ranma y Akane. Con este capítulo creo que te quedaste satisfecha pues pasa lo que dijiste en tu último comentario, por fin una declaración, informal y espontanea, como ellos jaja. ¡Ya me dirás si te gustó! Izumi y Yû tienen una cita, Mousse y Nanami y Shampoo y Ryan están desaparecidos desde la fiesta, a ver qué pasa con ellos en el último capítulo. ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Sae querida! Uf llegué a tiempo jaja, ha costado y he sudado un poquitino de mi práctica de producción pero a quién quiero engañar, prefería mil veces escribir el fic XD Me encantaron tus hashtags de la peca jajaja #lapecadeakaneestáenlatetaderecha #akanemuéstranostupeca jaajjaja. Como te dije un partido de beer-pong lo tenemos pendiente, aunque deberíamos jugarnos algo antes jaja. En cuanto le dé a publicar sigo con nuestros PM que hasta ahora no he parado. Espero que te gustara el capítulo aunque ya se acaba buaah, depresión extrema, un capítulo y ¿qué haré después? Bueno vale, cosas por hacer no me faltan XD pero echaré de menos a todos los personajes de esta historia… igual… quizás, me animo con una segunda temporada who knows, aunque tengo demasiadas historias pendientes en el cerebro. ¿Qué te pareció el semi-lemon amandarinado? Bueno no te molesto más, ¡Un abrazo enorme bonita!

Por cierto, como te dije, ningún problema porque no fueras el comentario 500, me conformo y alegro con leerte por aquí desde el capítulo uno. ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! ¡Besos!

 **Reviews del cap 22.1 que no pude comentar en su día :P:**

 **Mizukii16:** Jajaja Muchisisismas gracias Mizukii por hacerme saber que gritaste con el capítulo, en serio, que alegría… causar emociones así con esta historia es algo que me asombra y me hace muy feliz. Espero que sigas gritando (sin asustar a tu abuela pobre :P) y disfrutando de los capítulos. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Kawaii-Desu:** Jajaja Mini-Ranma ahora ya está que no cabe en sí de contento XD Akane lo está alegrando que da gusto :P Espero que te emocionaras también con la declaración de Ranma, sé que no fue nada a lo grandioso, pero esto me lo imaginaba algo así más espontaneo y en la intimidad. Vamos que en realidad se le escapó a Ranma jaja. Yo creo que Kasumi cuando quiere muestra su cuerpazo, como en el episodio donde van a la playa y ella lleva un traje de lo más revelador jaja.

Ayyy y qué ilusión me hizo leer que te diste cuenta de que Akane se pone el mismo clip que usa en el one-shot de Cupido, creo que eres la única que se ha fijado, muchas gracias por prestar tantísima atención. Enlazar mis fics es algo que me encanta jaja, algunos no lo están con ninguno y otros lo están de alguna manera. Y no te preocupes por hacer reviews largas, me encanta leerlas y responderlas :) ¡Un abrazo enorme, espero leerte pronto!

 **Escarlatta:** ¡Hola Escarlatta! ¿Cómo andas? Pues como ves la pasión ya se ha desatado del todo en estos dos… Parece que incluso Akane ya está lista… uhh se avecinan cohetes jaja. Jajajaa no creo que seas bombachita veloz como dices (me hizo mucha gracia) es que Akane es un tanto recatada y estrecha XD ¡Un beso enorme, nos leemos!

 **Vane tendo:** ¡Hola Vane! Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y que leyeras cada capítulo como tres veces ya es lo más, miles de gracias. Yo también estoy loca por esta pareja jaja, es que son tan aix, tan hechos el uno para el otro. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. ¡Un abrazote!

 **dragonnetie:** ¡Hola Dragonnetie! Espero que pudieras terminar a tiempo tus deberes :O Me alegra que te guste la historia, pero me dejas intrigada, ¿con qué necesitas mi ayuda? Sea lo que sea cuenta conmigo, claro que sí :) Yo encantada te ayudaré en lo que pueda. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Liyun bash:** ¡Hola Liyun! Tranquila, entiendo que no siempre se pueda comentar, lo importante es que leas el fic y sobre todo que te siga gustando :) Ya queda sólo un chapter y patapum terminó, aix, lo echaré de menos. ¡Un abrazo y beso!

 **deliza22:** ¡Diana querida amiga! Te eché de menos en el anterior capítulo (segunda parte mejor dicho jaja) espero que te gustara… si no bueno, oye que también puedes comentar cosas negativas jaja.

Jajaja como me reí cuando leí que habías olvidado mi advertencia de "oh, oh, we are turning the heat on, be careful" jaja, estas escenas sí es mejor leerlas con calma y sin otros ojos que miren nuestra ruborización XD Ya viste que que bebieran no fue tanto drama… fue más bien una excusa desinhibidora que los llevó al baño y a desnudarse y a decirse cariños jajaja… espero que te gustara toda esa parte.

Si lo piensas bien Rumiko fue bastante cruel con todos jajaja Ranma y Akane (no)terminan juntos del todo, a ver se da a entender que sí pero ella no nos regala el esperado beso, Ukyo se queda sola como una desgraciada, Shampoo y Kodachi sin Ranma, Mousse sin Shampoo, Kasumi sin Tofu, Kuno sin Akane ni chica de pelo rojo… sólo gana Ryoga y bueno… cambiaría a Akari por Akane más rápido que yo que sé… En fin, que en mi historia quería dar amor a todos por igual XD Creo que con los años cada vez soy más cursi… ¡Bueno amiga, un abrazo enorme y espero poder leerte de nuevo por aquí!

PD: Acabo de recibir notificación de tu nuevo comentario :O

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Hola Elvis! Ohh qué ilusión me hizo saber que fui de las primeras escritoras que leíste :) A ver si tengo algo de tiempo y puedo leerme tu nuevo one-shot, sin duda tienes buena mano para esto.

Exactamente cuando escribiste el comentario quedaban 3 capítulos, ahora ya sólo uno… uf me cuesta mil terminarlo, pero bueno, no desecho la idea de regresar con él y una segunda parte jaja. Me alegra que te gusten las parejas secundarias que se han formado, todos merecen un poquito de amor jaja. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Aomi:** ¡Hola Aomi! Como me alegra que pienses que leerlo es como leer el manga. Mil gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutes de estos dos últimos capítulos que quedan :) ¡Un saludo!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Carlos! Sigues bastante desaparecido eh, menos mal que hemos podido hablar :) espero que éste y el anterior capítulo te gustaran, tengo ganas y miedo de terminar el fic, ya sólo un capítulo jaja, bueno así puedo empezar nuevos proyectos como te dije y por supuesto, uno contigo que me hace muchísisisima ilusión. Me preguntaste por qué se llama Lucy la muñeca, pues verás, el motivo es bastante absurdo jaja. En la universidad donde estudiaba apareció en una clase una muñeca hinchable que nunca supimos de dónde salió, imagino que algún chico perdido (o chica) lo traería para hacer la broma. La cosa es que le puse Lucy the Doll. Duró poco entre nosotros, pero Lucy era una gran compañera de clase XD Como bien dices se avecina lo que muchos esperaban, el contacto físico entre la pareja del año XD espero que lo encuentres bien narrado, ya sabes que me importa mucho tu opinión :) Seguimos hablando Carlos. Espero que todo te esté yendo bien y que los ánimos estén por las nubes, si no es así ya sabes que estoy a golpe de PM ¡Besos y abrazos a montones!

 **noemib:** Noemi guapa! Com va? No pateixis, ja entenc que no es pot comentar sempre, jo ja me n'alegro d'anar llegin-te de tant en tant :) Com veus els capítols s'han allargat considerablement, crec que ho estic fent inconscientment perquè no vull acabar-lo jajaj… què serà de mi un cop l'acabi? :O Bé, coses a fer no em falten la veritat, però trobaré molt a faltar escriure'l jaja. Per sort has pogut comprovar que ni l'alcohol ni la gelosia van provocar que fessin res extremadament vergonyós o del que penedir-se… bé un striptease i un cariño no conten XD Mousse i Nanami i Yû i Izumi… la Shampoo ja mereixia que el pobre Mousse la plantés, mai he entès perquè li perdona tantes coses…

Gràcies per lo del one-shot també, celebro que t'agradés :) Una abraçada mooolt forta bonica!

 **Genma** 345: No se hable más del tema pues, reitero mis disculpas por incomodarte. Espero que disfrutaras un poco más de este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** ¡Amy bonita! Aix graciaas por seguir comentando. Espero que te gustara la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, y este también claro. No puedo creerme que quede un capítulo :( ¡Un abrazo enormee!

 **Guest:** ¡Oh gracias, me encanta que te encante :)!

Fins aviat!


	25. Chapter 24 parte 1

Akane se movía nerviosa por todo el comedor, sabía que Ranma se habría enfadado por lo de Shinnosuke pero no pensó que la cosa fuera tan seria. Conocía a su esposo, era celoso, siempre lo fue. Se lo demostró cada vez que P-chan se acercaba más de lo debido a ella, y cada vez que algún pretencioso pretendiente intentaba robársela, los golpes que le propinaba a Kuno cada vez que se lanzaba a sus brazos, o cuando Mikado intentó besarla en la pista de patinaje, como no se había dado cuenta nunca hasta ahora.

Su marido era celoso, igual que ella era celosa.

Nunca quiso hacer nada para que él se sintiera inseguro, y menos después de la conversación que habían tenido aquella noche. Ella no esperaba encontrarse con Shinnosuke, eso fue una sorpresa y una coincidencia. Sin embargo no quiso ofender a su antiguo amigo, creía que ella y su esposo estaban en un buen momento, que él comprendería que ella siempre ha sido muy amigable con todo el mundo y sentía gran aprecio por el joven de Ryugenzawa pues le debía la vida. Además hacía mucho que no sabía ni de él ni de su abuelo, y no le pareció que fuera una terrible idea pasar un rato con él. No había mentido a Ranma, podría haberle escondido que iba con él pero no lo hizo, fue sincera y esperó que él fuera comprensivo. Creyó que así había sido, sin embargo la nota que le había dejado no parecía demasiado seria, no parecía demasiado molesto, pero de todos modos no podía dejar de preocuparse, esa noche, la noche en que se habían confesado había sido demasiado especial como para que ahora todo volvieran a ser problemas, disputas y malos entendidos.

Con gran pesar decidió llamar a su casa para que la avisaran cuando su marido llegara, quería hablar con él y aclarar todo cuanto antes.

-¿Diga?

-Nabiki onee-chan, soy yo.

-Hola Akane, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Verás, Ranma… Ranma ha ido para Nerima ya, y necesito hablar con él cuando llegue, es urgente.

-¿Sucede algo? –Akane no sabía si responder esa pregunta, pero necesitaba la opinión de alguien para calmarse.

-Pues, es que, Shinnosuke…

-¿Tu ex guapo de Ryugenzawa? –preguntó la mediana de las Tendo para chinchar.

-Sí ¡digo no! No, arg, déjalo, no sé para qué intento hablar contigo.

-Es broma, dime venga.

-Había quedado para cenar con Ranma pero me encontré con Shinnosuke y decidí posponer la cena con Ranma para tomar algo con él, y bueno, al regresar al apartamento él ya no estaba. Se ha ido hacia Nerima sin avisarme.

-¿Cómo sabes que se ha ido si no te ha avisado?

-Me ha dejado una nota. Tengo miedo de que esté enfadado o piense cosas que no son.

-Ay Akane-chan, no debes preocuparte por esas tonterías, además ya le está bien ponerse celoso de vez en cuando, con los celos que tú has pasado desde que os prometieron.

-Pero, pero ahora estábamos muy bien, todo iba genial.

-No creo que Ranma sea de ese tipo de hombres. Es muy orgulloso, si se hubiera molestado en serio o se habría transformado en chica y os hubiera interrumpido o le habría partido la cara a tu amigo.

-Sí, eso es verdad…

-Ranma no es un cobarde, no huiría así.

-Tienes razón… de todos modos dile que me llame cuando llegue por favor.

-Qué tierna eres enamorada, mi hermana la marimacho es toda una mujer.

-Oye no me llames así.

-Oh claro, sólo Ranma puede hacerlo.

-¡Él tampoco! – gritó molesta.

-Por cierto, hay algo que quería preguntarte el domingo antes de irnos.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo besa?

-¿Qué?

-Besa bien, ¿verdad? – dijo Nabiki sabiendo que eso incomodaría a su hermanita.

-¡No pienso decírtelo! – respondió sonrojándose.

-Oh vamos, casi fue mi prometido también, tengo derecho a saberlo.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberlo dejado?

-Jajaja, no, no, hubiera sido un fracaso. No tiene dinero y está claro que siempre ha tenido sólo ojos para ti.

-Mi hermana mayor tiene celos de su hermana pequeña, no me lo puedo creer.

-¡Te digo que no! Nunca me interesó Ranma.

-Es agradable hacerte rabiar a ti también de vez en cuando.

-Lo que digas, le diré a tu amado esposo que te llame cuando llegue.

-Gracias.

Akane sabía que sería una noche muy larga, no quería ir a dormir sin antes haber hablado con él y aclarado el tema. Estuvo viendo la tele y preparando sus cosas para marchar al día siguiente hacia Nerima. Había quedado a las doce con sus amigas para coger el tren, llegarían sobre las tres a la ciudad que la vio nacer y la fiesta tenía previsto empezar a las cinco por lo que iban con tiempo de sobras. Se tumbó en el sofá esperando que el teléfono sonara pero sus párpados empezaban a caer rendidos ante el sueño que comenzaba a nublarle la cabeza. Finalmente, acurrucada en el sofá se durmió.

Pasadas las dos de la madrugada un estridente ruido la despertó.

-¿Diga, diga? –contestó alarmada.

-¿Akane?

-¡Ranma! Oh dios, hola Ranma.

-¿Qué haces despierta? No me digas que llegas ahora a casa.

-No, no, no, me quedé en el comedor esperando a que me llamaras.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Te fuiste sin decir nada.

-Te dejé una nota.

-Eso es, nada más, no me esperaste, teníamos que ir juntos a Nerima – dijo con tristeza.

-Pero quise irme antes, me llamó mi madre y pensé en ir a ayudarla ya que es mi cumpleaños.

-Hubiera ido contigo… - siguió ella casi en un susurro.

-No quise molestarte en tu cita, parecía importante.

-Sabía que estabas celoso por Shinnosuke, lo siento Ranma, no pensé que te molestaría tanto…

-Y no me molesta, puedes hacer lo que quieras en realidad.

-No seas así, Ranma no quiero que nos enfademos, estábamos bien.

-Y estamos bien, no hay problema Akane.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Por cierto mañana por la mañana desayunaré con U-chan.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – preguntó con molestia.

-Es mi amiga, no hay nada de malo en que quede con una amiga – dijo él con segundas.

-Ya veo por donde vas… no es lo mismo Ranma, él no intentó obligarme a firmar papeles para que me casara con él, o se ha cogido de mi brazo cual garrapata o ha intentado por todos los medios separarnos.

-No, eso es lo peor, él no tuvo que intentarlo, lo hiciste por voluntad propia.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-No estés celoso, no me gusta Shinnosuke.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Ranma, de los mejores momentos de mi vida, cuando estuve más contenta… fue cuando vi que fuiste a por mi a Ryugenzawa, cuando regresando me diste la mano.

-Bueno, ahm, yo también estuve feliz cuando decidiste regresar a casa conmigo.

-No ves que a mi sólo… yo sólo te quiero a ti Ranma – confesó ruborizada.

-Akane…

-Yo sólo no quiero discutir más, está bien si vas con Ukyo, me lo merezco, y si es tu amiga pues adelante, confío en ti. Pero necesito que sepas que yo siempre sólo he querido estar contigo.

-Y yo contigo Akane, no seas tonta, no pasará nada con U-chan, pero podrá ayudarme a preparar la casa.

-Vale, si es así, estamos bien entonces.

-Sí.

-Ahora… ahora necesitaría…

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Pues…

-Vamos Akane, que es tarde y tenemos que ir a dormir.

-Un abrazo.

-¿Un abrazo?

-Te echo de menos.

-Ay Akane cuando te pones tan mona no sé reconocerte. ¿Qué has hecho con la marimacho?

-¡Idiota! ¿qué prefieres que te pegue o que te abrace?

-Uf, difícil pregunta…

-Serás idiota…

-Que me beses, prefiero que me beses –soltó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo tampoco sé qué has hecho con el Ranma orgulloso incapaz de decir palabras lindas.

-Bueno, buenas noches Akane – dijo repentinamente.

-Buenas noches mi amor –se le escapó a la peliazul sonriendo por haber solucionado todo con su marido.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó sorprendido, sabía que en el sueño la había escuchado decir lo mismo.

-Buenas noches ardor. Dije ardor.

-Sí, ya, jaja, mañana nos vemos.

-Sip. Oye… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Te noto como nervioso… ¿me escondes algo?

-¿Yo? Jajaja, qué tontería. No, no, claro que no.

-Bien pues… hablaremos mejor de esto mañana.

-Ok.

-Por cierto, ya son más de las 12h, ¡felicidades!

-Oh gracias.

-Bien. Buenas noches Ranma.

-Buenas noches.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a colgar, era una situación totalmente absurda, obviamente ambos esperaban despedirse con algo un poco más romántico, pero no se atrevían, no era algo que hubieran hecho nunca y empezar a ser así de cariñosos verbalmente no sería fácil. Frustrados y decididos a mejorar en este aspecto en un futuro finalizaron la llamada con un conjunto de interminables adioses. Colgaron un poco decepcionados con ellos mismos, pero felices de haber solucionado ese pequeño obstáculo matrimonial.

La mañana siguiente Akane corrió a la estación, llegaba justa justa pues había dormido bastante mal, con unos nervios que no se sabía explicar, quizás era por la ausencia de Ranma en la cama, quizás por algo que su corazoncito le repetía: hoy pasará algo.

Tenía miedo de regresar a Nerima y encontrarse con todo aquello que frenó su relación con Ranma en el pasado; prometidas, locos y locas, monstruos, padres entrometidos, hermana aprovechada, abuelo pervertido, bueno, y así podríamos seguir hasta mañana.

Sus amigas estaban esperándola en un banco, llevaban un montón de bolsas en las manos, los vestidos, el maquillaje, la mochila con el pijama para pasar la noche allí y todos los utensilios que cualquier chica universitaria necesita para poder hacer una supuesta fiesta de pijamas. Se apresuraron y finalmente consiguieron llegar a tiempo segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Al subirse al vagón empezaron a buscar sus asientos cargadas como mulas, en esa pequeña búsqueda vieron que Izumi y Yû ya estaban sentados unos pocos metros más adelante. No quisieron decir nada para ver como se comportaban ambos después de la cita que habían tenido la noche anterior, así que se agazaparon en el pasillo espiando a ese par mientras los demás pasajeros las miraban extrañados.

Los dos se veían sonrientes, hablando sonrojados de manera despreocupada. La mirada de la pequeñita irradiaba un brillo delatador, estaba claro que el encuentro nocturno había sido todo un éxito. Por su parte del grandullón mostraba una sonrisa que pocas veces la peliazul había visto en él, parecía que algo le impidiera cambiar de posición, como si aquella sonrisa se hubiera instalado en su rostro para quedarse. Sin embargo las tres habían pasado por alto el detalle más importante de todos, las manos de la pareja estaban en pleno contacto, entre ellos se estaban acariciando con los dedos la piel suavemente. Las chicas soltaron a la vez un suspiro cargado de emoción, se les veía tan bien juntos, les sabía mal interrumpirlos así que decidieron irse a sentar escondiéndose detrás de sus bolsas para que ellos pudieran disfrutar en soledad de su compañía, pero Izumi las vio y no dudó en gritarles para que se acercaran.

-¡Bolsas andantes! Estamos aquí.

-Oh, hola chicos, no os habíamos visto –dijo Akane disimulando muy mal.

-¿No nos habíais visto? Si nos teníais en frente. Cuanta razón tiene Ranma-kun cuando dice que eres un desastre jajaja –se tapó rápidamente la boca –ups no quise decir eso, perdón, que mal educada.

-No te preocupes Izu-chan, ya me he acostumbrado –dijo Akane sonriendo falsamente pues sí se había molestado, aunque más con su marido bocazas que con su amiga.

-Y bien muchachos, ¿no tenéis nada que contarnos? –preguntó Natsuki señalando sus manos.

-Oh, ja, uhm, sí, veréis... –dudaba nervioso el chico.

-¡Estamos saliendo! –gritó la pelinaranja alzando sus dedos entrelazados para que los vieran bien, como muestra de su relación.

-Me alegro… entonces la cita fue todo un éxito.

-Sí, fuimos al cine y a- Yû le dio un golpe a Izumi en el brazo, ella lo miró de reojo con una ceja arqueada y él negó con la cabeza levemente –quiero decir, hicimos un picnic y luego al cine.

-¿Seguro chicos? Parece que escondéis algo –dudó Yumiko extrañada.

-¡No, no qué va! Es que bueno, nos da un poco de vergüenza hablar de esto jaja –rio el muchacho rascándose la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Ranma no ha venido conmigo? –preguntó Akane sorprendida de que nadie lo echara de menos.

-Uy, es verdad jajajaja, me había olvidado de él –confesó sonrojada la morena.

-Ni había pensado en él.

-Yo tampoco.

-Menos mal que vamos a su cumpleaños jajaja –reía Izumi.

-Pobre Ranma… -dijo Akane algo apenada, con lo que ella lo había echado de menos y ellos ni se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Akane decidió explicarles lo sucedido la noche anterior con su esposo para ver si todos creían que había hecho mal o no yendo con Shinnosuke. Las dos amigas de su universidad le dijeron que por supuesto que no había cometido ningún error, que ella era libre de salir y hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, aunque claro, ellas no conocían el pasado que los unía. Izumi le dijo que ella debería haberse puesto en la piel de Ranma e imaginar si a ella le hubiera gustado que él hiciera algo así, finalmente Yû habló dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-Akane-chan, yo no, no creo que estuviera mal lo que hiciste, pero sí creo que no fue el momento. Esa noche sé que Ranma te había dicho cosas que jamás te había dicho y bueno, se esmeró en prepararte la cena por lo que dices. Entiendo que tu amigo es importante, pero desde mi punto de vista Ranma merecía tu atención en ese día mediantemente especial –Akane no había pensado en eso, se llevó la mano a la boca y casi se puso a llorar.

-No le hagas caso Akane-chan, tú regresaste a casa después de tomar un té, ni cenaste con Shinnosuke, ¿por cierto es guapo? Porque podrías presentármelo –dijo Yumiko –a lo que voy; regresaste para cenar con Ranma y él ya se había ido, eso es de niñato inmaduro. No te dejó ni explicarte.

-Yo no creo que sea de niñato inmaduro, si estaba dolido es normal –defendió a su amigo Izumi –os entiendo a los dos Akane, creo que tú podrías haber pospuesto la quedada con tu amigo y creo que Ranma hizo mal yéndose así, pero entiendo su molestia.

-Pero qué molestia ni qué ocho cuartos. Akane-chan no hizo nada malo, estuvo con un amigo un rato y luego regresó con su marido quien no quiso afrontar lo ocurrido y se fue.

La peliazul miraba aquella disputa como si fuera una partido de tenis. Unos la defendían a ella otros a Ranma, otros entendían el punto de vista de los dos, y entonces ella decidió que aquello en realidad era sólo cosa de ambos. Daba igual si lo que hizo estuvo bien o mal, lo que importaba es que de algún modo a Ranma lo había molestado y ella no quería que él se sintiera inseguro o incómodo por nada, mucho menos quería que sus amigos discutieran por su culpa. Decidió que hablarlo detenidamente con el chico de la trenza sería lo mejor.

El tren paró en la siguiente estación, todavía en la ciudad de Osaka. Allí ante la sorpresa de todos Nanami subió con un chico guapísimo. Ambos iban de la mano y sonreían sin parar. Akane los miró asombrada, la morena iba acompañada por un joven con unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda y el pelo corto fino y negro. Llevaba unos tejanos de marca y una camiseta deportiva, la verdad es que hacía muy buena pareja con la animadora. Yumiko y Natsuki le dieron un buen repaso con la mirada, la verdad es que ese chico no estaba nada, pero nada mal.

Sin embargo el susodicho andaba raro, se iba mirando la mano que tenía libre mientras abría y cerraba los ojos de manera exagerada levantando la cejas y luego bajando con suavidad los párpados.

-Por aquí, vamos.

-Es que no veo bien Nami-chan.

-Jaja ya te acostumbrarás.

Sus asientos estaban justo detrás del de las chicas, así que al pasar junto a ellas la morena les guiñó el ojo y les señaló su mano.

-¡Chicas! Qué ganas de que llegue ya la fiesta, estoy que no me lo creo.

-Ahm, Nanami-chan, hola. No piensas, mmm, ¿presentarnos?

-¿A quién? –dijo mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Ah – se carraspeó el cuello Yumiko –a tu chico…

-Hola Akane, me alegra ver que el idiota de Saotome no está aquí –dijo el muchacho al darse cuenta de quien era la peliazul.

-¡¿Mousse?! ¿Eres tú? Oh dios, estás muy distinto.

-¿Verdad? –respondió con orgullo Nanami-. Me dijo que quería un nuevo comienzo para olvidarse de todo y decidimos quitarle las gafas, cortarle el pelo y sacarle esa túnica que guardaré para las futuras noches pasionales que tengamos.

-¡Nami-chan! Dijimos que no hablarías más de cosas así – dijo el chico pato rojo como un tomate.

-Jajaja, es que eres tan mono que te comería.

-Entonces ¿estáis juntos? –dudó Natsuki.

-Sí y no, yo creo que sí pero él cree que no. Quiere aclararlo todo con la china y su abuela para estar tranquilo y seguro de que nada me pasará. Como si la pelo estropajo pudiera conmigo. Además Mousse me ha estado enseñando sus técnicas.

-Lo malo de esta ropa es que no puedo esconder mis trucos en las mangas –dijo mirándose los brazos apenado.

-Vas a una fiesta, no necesitas atacar a nadie –dijo Nanami, él y Akane se miraron y empezaron a reír, si ellas supieran, justo en Nerima, en fiestas especialmente, es donde tenías que estar más preparado.

El viaje pasó rápido y el reloj aún no marcaba las tres cuando bajaron a la estación. Todos estaban contentos y emocionados por la fiesta que iban a vivir, su primera vez en Nerima, su primera vez en el Dojo Tendo, su primera…

Akane llegó con muchos nervios a su casa, tenía ganas de hablar con Ranma rcuanto antes y de paso felicitarlo como merecía, pero al entrar Nabiki la recibió y ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Llevaba un vestido largo rojo pasión palabra de honor con una raja en la falda que le llegaba hasta el muslo, era muy revelador, pero también muy elegante. Su pelo estaba recogido en un muy corto moño sujetado con un bonito coletero color negro que iba a juego con los pendientes que llevaba.

-Na-Na-Nabiki ¿qué haces vestida así? –preguntó Akane a punto de caerse de espaldas.

-¿Pero no recuerdas lo que dijimos? Es una fiesta de gala Akane.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tu vas especta… –la peliazul calló al ver a su otra hermana aparecer por detrás.

Kasumi lucía un vestido también largo color coral con tan sólo un tirante y un pequeño cinturón adornado con un diamante. Los tacones que llevaba eran los más altos que jamás había visto, de color beige y de aguja, hacían que las piernas de la chica lucieran infinitas.

-Tú, tú ¿también Kasumi onee-chan? –preguntó alucinando.

-Por supuesto Akane-chan, no siempre celebramos un cumpleaños así. Ranma ya es todo un hombre, celebrémoslo como se merece.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ahora se está vistiendo, ¿por qué no vas con tus amigas y te cambias en tu habitación? Yû-kun, tú puedes venir conmigo, te mostraré donde dormirás –dijo la mayor de las tres amablemente al chico- Mousse ¿Tú te quedarás aquí?

-Claro que se quedará aquí, si no es molestia digo, no me gustaría que durmiera cerca de Shampoo –soltó la animadora defensora de su hombre.

-Eh, está bien, vamos chicas os enseñaré mi habitación. Creo que en el suelo cabremos todas esta noche –comentó la peliazul sonriendo.

Akane estaba contenta, sus nuevos amigos estaban allí acompañándola en la primera súper celebración de aniversario, al final vio que todo el mundo se había involucrado tanto y tan bien que empezó a sonreír pensando en cómo iría todo ya que ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni idea de a qué se enfrentaba. No sabía en qué consistiría esta fiesta, ni si sus padres locos habían preparado alguna idiotez que pudiera arruinar el día.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta de la habitación donde tantos años durmió. El patito con su nombre seguía intacto y recordó cuantas veces había subido enfadada con el pervertido de su prometido y se había encerrado allí para llorar, romper cosas o gritar. Decidida abrió la puerta y entró, sus cuatro amigas se la quedaron mirando con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, ella no entendió nada pues a pesar de que les había dicho que la siguieran ellas se quedaron fuera con esa estúpida cara de felicidad. Todas dirigieron su mirada a la cama y la peliazul hizo lo mismo. Allí vio una gran bolsa de tela de color gris.

No entendía nada así que regresó su vista a sus amigas que la animaron a abrir la bolsa. Ella lo hizo algo asustada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, ¿qué significaba eso? Bajó lentamente la cremallera de ese enorme envoltorio y al descubrir lo que era se dejó caer al suelo y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Empezó a llorar sin saber por qué y no había manera de consolarla.

Sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla y sus hermanas entraron y empezaron a llorar también. Al cabo de unos minutos ella se recompuso y acabó de sacar lo que la bolsa escondía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Tú sólo póntelo cariño, pronto tendrás respuestas –dijo Yumiko secándose las lágrimas.

-Eso es hermanita, en media hora vienen la peluquera y la maquilladora. Kasumi y yo te ayudaremos.

-Nosotras vamos a vestirnos también Akane-chan –dijo Izumi regalándole un último abrazo yéndose con las otras chicas.

-No entiendo Nabiki, ¿esto es cosa de nuestros padres?

-Claro que no Akane-chan. Pero no preguntes más que no puedo decirte nada.

-¿Y Ranma?

-No sé.

-Pero… él estaba enfadado conmigo por lo de Shinnosuke.

-¿Oh de verdad crees que él se iría a Nerima por un berrinche como ese? Él le pidió a Shinnosuke que te distrajera ayer, se lo encontró en la universidad y vio la oportunidad perfecta, él sabía que no sabrías decirle que no a un amigo al que le debes la vida. Te conoce mejor que nadie. Así que no te preocupes más por eso.

-No entiendo nada.

-Mejor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me he comido la cabeza todo este tiempo para nada?

-Sip. Te lo dije por teléfono…

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué piensa? ¿qué es todo esto?

-Menos preguntas hermanita y a vestirte, que a las cinco empieza la fiesta.

En la otra punta del dojo Ranma estaba hecho un manojo de nervios; le sudaban las manos, se frotaba el pelo de manera desesperada y andaba de un lugar para otro sin rumbo fijo.

-Esto ha sido una terrible idea. Terrible, terrible.

-Hijo, eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué nadie me frenó?

-Porque estamos encantados con lo que has preparado.

-No me lo puedo creer. Es una locura. Lo cancelo. – decía alborotado hablando más consigo mismo que con su madre.

-Todo saldrá bien Ran-chan –dijo Ukyo acercándole un poco de té.

-¡Claro que no! Saldrá mal, como siempre.

-No pienses así, ahora todo, todo está bien.

-¿Y si Akane cree que es una tontería? ¿Y si se enfada?

-Créeme que no se enfadará, nadie podría enfadarse por algo así, sería una idiota.

-Arrrg, calma Saotome, calma – se repetía el pelinegro – voy a meditar un rato si no os importa.

Nodoka y Ukyo asintieron y se alejaron para dejarlo a solas y que pensara en todo lo que tenía que pensar.

Era normal que estuviera nervioso, todo nació de una maravillosa idea que tuvo durante el viaje a Nara, lo había planeado todo minuciosamente, todo parecía genial, pero ahora que el momento de llevar a cabo su plan había llegado empezaba a arrepentirse. No por ella, sino porque no sabía como reaccionaría al descubrir lo que él tramaba. Quizás ella hubiera preferido saberlo de antemano, tal vez ella no quería nada de esto, quizás esto había sido la peor idea que había tenido en su vida.

CONTINUARÁ

….

Hello, hello. No me matéis, sí, lo he dividido en dos jaja. ¿Por qué? 1. No quería que todavía terminara la historia. 2. La segunda parte es larga. 3. No me gustan los números impares.

Espero no dejaros con muchas dudas, pero tranquilos, **el jueves** tendréis la respuesta a todo y sí, el definitivo final.

Gracias de todo corazón por haber seguido la historia hasta aquí, estamos a un paso de la despedida. No tengo palabras para agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido, las palabras de ánimo, de apoyo, los PM, los follows, los favorited, las lecturas… GRACIAS y mil veces GRACIAS.

Os responderé en esta ocasión muy brevemente en conjunto porque ando muy liada, pero en el siguiente prometo responderos con el esmero que os merecéis :) Sois los mejores.

Gracias por los comentarios a: **Mimi otaku kawai, Sofia Saotome 2017, deliza22, serenitymoon20, afrika, Fanyxs, Josseline Meja, nancyricoleon, Aomi, Kawaii-Desu, Vane87, Guest, JHO, Maat Sejmet, Amy Saotome Tendo, IBM-MATH, noemib, Liyun bash, rosefe-123, Ikita, Miranda, Vane tendo, Akai27, Alambrita, jg. dreamer, litapaz, dragonnetie, Guest, blast015, Ownson, Amigo, KandraK, CarlosKelevra88, Haruri Saotome, paulayjoaqui, SaeKodachi47, Zagashi.**

Siento haberos asustado con la pesadilla del capítulo anterior, jajaja, no era mi intención, bueno sí lo era no os engañaré :P Siento que la aparición de Shinnosuke os desubicara tanto, me ha encantado ver como algunos defendíais a Akane y otros a Ranma, tanto que os he querido incluir de algún modo en este capítulo :) Sin embargo, hay un motivo para todo :)

Y por último, respondiendo a algunas preguntas concretas de algunos comentarios; sí tengo más historias publicadas, 13 en concreto, algunos one-shots: "Una noche llena de miedos", "Tres Semanas", "Aster Tataricus" o "Romeo y Julieta un Año después" y algunos más largos como "Acuérdate de Mi", "Un fin de semana muy largo" o "Un día todo cambió", espero que os animéis a leerlos si os aburrís :) (Si os gustan los de Ranma y Akane borrachos, también hice "Hasta que Pasó".

Dragonnetie me pedías un fic en concreto que no encontrabas, es este: www. fanfiction s/2011093/1/ El-Camino-Equivocado (todo junto jaja).

Y por ahora eso es todo, espero leeros por aquí.

 **¡ABRAZOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!**

Fins aviat!


	26. Chapter 24 parte 2

Akane se miraba en el espejo sorprendida por todo. Nunca se había sentido tan abrumada, tan feliz, tan desconcertada. Sus hermanas la habían dejado sola una vez estuvo vestida, peinada, maquillada y lista para empezar la celebración. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, tantas sensaciones indescriptibles estaba viviendo en ese momento que no sabía cómo tomárselo todo. Respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios y volteó de nuevo a mirar su reflejo, sonrió inmediatamente al hacerlo. Estaba espectacular. El vestido que llevaba era el mismo que había visto en la boutique mientras sus amigas se probaban los suyos. Ahora estaba claro que la dependienta no le había dicho casualmente que mirara vestidos de novia cuando las esperaba, y por supuesto ellas tardaron tanto a sabiendas de que ella estaría en esa sección.

Su vestido era de un blanco tan reluciente y radiante que parecía un ángel, era de una sola pieza, strapless, con cierre de corsé decorado con un precioso encaje floral adornando toda la parte superior del vestido. Contenía ciertos detalles en el escote dándole un ligero aspecto asimétrico, finalmente por la espalda un conjunto de botones colocados en línea caían en cascada difuminándose a lo largo de la falda, por supuesto, culminando con una larga y majestuosa cola. El velo desfilaba por detrás, escondiendo un pequeño recogido que provocaba que su rostro luciera impecable, el maquillaje era sencillo y natural, pero sumamente efectivo, parecía, aún más, una muñeca de porcelana. No podía creer que por fin estuviera en su habitación vestida así, por tercera vez, ¿sería ésta la definitiva? Tuvo que poner sus manos en el pecho para calmar su respiración, le dijeron que esperara allí, pero no sabía a qué. Así que después de quince larguísimos minutos por fin alguien picó a la puerta. Ella dijo un tímido "pasa" y hacia ella se acercó un hombre trajeado con un smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo. Al ver a Akane así, con aquella sonrisa, tan pulcra, tan bonita no pudo evitar llorar. Primero de manera tranquila finalmente de manera descontrolada.

-Vamos papá, no te pongas así –decía Akane corriendo hacia su padre para consolarlo.

-Hija, estás preciosa.

-Gracias papá, aunque todavía no entiendo cómo he llegado a esta situación.

-Pronto sabrás querida –decía Soun secándose las lágrimas con la manga del traje, Akane lo golpeó para que no lo manchara y con cariño le secó los ojos con un pañuelo.

-Aún no sé qué pasará, pero me siento feliz –confesó su hija abrazándolo.

-He esperado este día mucho tiempo, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti –Akane asintió agradecida al oír eso.

Unos segundos más tarde Yumiko, Natsuki, Nanami e Izumi entraron también a la habitación. Las cuatro llevaban el mismo vestido; de sedosa tela con corte imperio, el color violeta hacia resaltar las facciones de las chicas que expectantes miraban a la novia. El vestido era largo, llegando a cubrir toda la pierna y en la parte inferior un pequeño bordado le daba el toque perfecto a las damas de honor, quienes entre sus manos traían pequeños ramos de tulipanes blancos y Aster Tataricus.

La peliazul las miró y con gran asombro corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Pero, pero, estos no son los vestidos que os probasteis!

-Claro que no, estos hace ya mucho que los tenemos –dijo Yumiko dando una vuelta para que ella la viera entera.

-Es precioso –continuó la joven Saotome anonadada.

-Las damas de honor tenemos que ir divinas Aka-chan, a ver si pillamos cacho –dijo Nanami guiñando un ojo.

-¿Damas de honor? –exclamó la novia con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro cariño, espero que no te importe que seamos nosotras.

-¡No, no, no! Es que todo está siendo tan perfecto que no sé qué decir o pensar –Yumiko la abrazó al escucharla y ella correspondió, las otras tres hicieron lo mismo.

-Akane-chan, se acerca el momento, toma –dijo Izumi extendiéndole un ramo más grande igual que el de ellas –una novia sin ramo no es novia.

-Pero… estas flores… son las que le aconsejé a Yû-kun para ti –comentó extrañada la peliazul.

-Lo sé, no te creas que encontrarnos todos aquel día fue una casualidad.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Natsuki, Akane asintió sin sacarse el asombro se encima.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron las escaleras primero y luego lo hizo Akane acompañada de Soun. Salieron de la casa en dirección al dojo, la peliazul no podía creer lo que veía, todo estaba decorado de manera preciosa; había flores adornando los árboles del patio, el estanque koi tenía pétalos de rosa flotando en el agua, y la puerta principal del gimnasio parecía otra. Lucía perfecto, como si lo hubieran renovado, las maderas brillaban y no se veían para nada viejas, incluso parecía que alguien las hubiera barnizado. De arriba abajo una cortina hecha con tela blanca y flores rojas caía majestuosamente hasta rozar el suelo vestido con una larga alfombra roja que guiaba el camino. Alrededor de dicha alfombra muchas velas encendidas iluminaban el pasillo pues el sol iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la noche, justo en ese momento el cielo anaranjado convertía todo el paisaje en un perfecto y magnífico cuadro realista.

Sus amigas le sonrieron y entonces la música empezó a sonar, era una canción tocada al piano, no era la típica banda nupcial, era algo más digno de una banda sonora, era una melodía preciosa. Las cuatro chicas se adentraron al dojo con una marcha perfectamente coordinada, la peliazul las vio desde detrás pero todavía no se había atrevido a mirar lo que el interior de ese gimnasio, su gimnasio, escondía. Inspiró y exhaló con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse y dejar de temblar, la música cambió y las notas al piano se volvieron más solemnes y regias, supo que era su momento.

Tomó a su padre del brazo, él la miró haciendo un pequeño puchero y los dos entraron por el pasillo. Por fin Akane levantó la cabeza y pudo ver al final del pasadizo al hombre de su vida, al amor de su vida. Ranma la miró y enrojeció al momento, ese era el instante en qué sabría si todo aquello había sido para bien o para mal, si su señora esposa estaba feliz o no, si se había enfadado por haberla engañado al montar todo ese tinglado.

Olvidó todo cuanto sabía al ver la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su mujer, Akane irradiaba dicha, fascinación, satisfacción, y él no pudo sentirse más contento al verla así. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, tan sólo por ese instante, tan sólo por esa sonrisa.

Akane lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba esplendido, guapo, atractivo, elegante, perfecto. Llevaba un traje negro de chaqueta americana que le marcaba el fornido cuerpo, debajo una camisa roja, del mismo color que la china que siempre había llevado, encima un chaleco gris y finalmente una pajarita adornando su fuerte cuello. La trenza le caía por el lado, eso sí que no cambió, esa era su marca. Lo vio tan alegre y a la vez tan vulnerable, él había hecho todo esto por ella, y ella no podía estar más agradecida.

Mientras avanzaba por el dojo vio como todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos estaban sentados en los bancos que habían colocado en fila, no faltaba casi nadie. Se ilusionó al ver a sus amigos del instituto Yuka, Sayuri, Daisuke, Hiroshi y Gosunkugi, al doctor que siempre la cuidó, Tofu, y a la profesora que tantos problemas la había acarreado, la señorita Hinako. Vislumbró a los supuestos rivales de su esposo; Ryoga acompañado por Akari, Pantimedias Taro, Rouge, El Rey del Juego, Sentaro, su prometida y su abuela, incluso Shinnosuke y su abuelo, quien tan bien había guardado este secreto el día anterior. También vio a Ukyo y a sus pretendientes Tsubasa y Konatsu, y detrás de ellos a Bake-Neko, Picolet Chardin, el guía de Jusenkyo y Satori quien empezaba a abandonar su apariencia infantil para mostrar las facciones de un adulto.

Sus hermanas, sus suegros y el maestro Happosai estaban en primera fila, todos llorando menos Nabiki que estaba grabando todo lo que ocurría y Happosai que no dejaba de babear al mirar a las damas de honor quienes de pie permanecían detrás del oficiante. Dicho personaje estaba llorando de manera disimulada, se secaba las lágrimas mientras reposaba detrás del altar, evidentemente no hacía falta un sacerdote o alguien con poder para casarlos oficialmente pues como todos sabían, ellos ya estaban casados. Ranma no lo dudó, le pidió a Tomohisa que oficiara la ceremonia y por supuesto el mayor fan de la pareja aceptó encantado.

Finalmente Akane llegó hasta su marido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma quien no esperaba aquello. La sujetó con fuerza por la cintura sonrojándose pues ella parecía no querer separarse de él, todos los presentes emitieron un particular "oohh" y ella le susurró a Ranma un casi imperceptible "gracias, es perfecto", le dio un rápido beso y se separó. Él le cogió la mano a Akane nervioso, estaba sudando pero por fin ya podía respirar aliviado, esto estaba siendo un éxito.

Tomohisa avanzó con su discurso diciendo todo lo que una buena boda debe tener, la mayoría de invitados estaban emocionadísimos con todo lo que oían, menos claro, Ryoga, Ukyo y Shinnosuke quienes pese haber aceptado el compromiso entre ellos dos hubieran preferido no ver esa unión, aunque seguramente aquella era la mejor manera de pasar página y comprender de una vez por todas que su amor nunca fue correspondido. Llegado el momento el jefe de Ranma pidió a los novios que dijeran sus votos.

-¿Votos? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el de la trenza levantando la ceja.

-Ejem, ahora dices unas palabras a Akane, de cómo os conocisteis, que la amas y todo eso –dijo acercándose Tomohisa al novio susurrándole en la oreja.

-¿Qué? ¿Delante de todo el mundo? –preguntó alterado señalando a los presentes –Tú alucinas.

-Ranma, no empieces ahora –amenazó su esposa dándole con el codo.

-No pienso decir moñerías delante de todos –siguió él aún hablando en voz baja cruzando sus brazos.

-Serás idiota, sólo di algo bonito.

-Es que no sé qué decir –finalizó el susurro, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió a hablar de manera que todos lo escucharan –Está bien. Pues, yo, yo conocí a Akane hace mucho, nuestros padres nos obligaron a casarnos, pero ella era muy marimacho, cuando la conocí creí que habíamos empezado con buen pie, pero luego en el baño la vi desnuda y ella se enfadó. Tiene la fuerza de un gorila así que me chilló, luego me golpeó, vaya que todo ya empezó mal, yo quise ser su amigo pero ella se empecinaba en que no quería a un hombre en su vida, aunque en realidad por aquellos entonces ella estaba enamorada del doctor To…-Akane corrió a taparle la boca con la mano sonrojada.

-Gracias Ranma, precioso –dijo la peliazul –. Ahora seguiré yo si no os importa.

-Claro que no, prosigue Akane –indicó Tomohisa.

-Ranma, en la vida imaginé conocer a alguien tan terco, egoísta, egocéntrico, presumido, testarudo y obstinado como tú. El don de la palabra no es lo tuyo, y una vez más lo acabas de confirmar. Es cierto que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, que nuestras personalidades chocaron y chocan, pero pese a eso, no cambiaría nada ni de ti ni de nuestra historia. Nunca imaginé enamorarme de ti, nunca creí posible encontrar a alguien que con sólo mirarme pudiera derrumbar mis paredes, mover mi mundo. Me has protegido, salvado, cuidado, apoyado y ayudado siempre, nunca dudé de ti, sabía que cuando tuviera un problema tu aparecerías para que nada me pasara, ni con Herb, ni con el príncipe Toma, ni con Saffron, con nadie. Mi confianza en ti es ciega. Peleamos y discutimos, también nos hemos insultado y dañado sin querer, pero pese a todo eso sé que me amas, lo que has hecho hoy no ha hecho más que demostrármelo una vez más. Día a día hemos crecido juntos, y han sido los pequeños detalles los que nos han ido demostrando que nos importábamos, que no queríamos perdernos, que aceptábamos el compromiso que nuestros bobos padres nos habían impuesto. Te amo Ranma Saotome, y nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Hay cosas que debemos aprender sobre nuestra convivencia, sobre el matrimonio, y estoy encantada de aprenderlas junto a ti, porque hasta hoy las aventuras que hemos vivido juntos, incluso las más normales como ir a la universidad, han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Gracias por esto, por una boda de ensueño, sé que la recordaré para siempre y siempre podremos contar a nuestros alumnos como sus senseis se casaron en el mismo lugar donde ahora aprenden nuestras técnicas. Te quiero Ranma y no te atrevas a negar que tú también me quieres porque no dudaré en darte tan fuerte con mi mazo que olvidarás incluso como te llamas –dijo entre risas Akane secándose lágrimas de alegría que brotaban de sus ojos, todos los asistentes rieron con ella. Ranma sonrió y sonrojado apretó las manos de su esposa.

-No creo que tenga sentido negarlo Akane, es obvio, te amo –respondió él olvidando que todo el mundo lo estaba observando.

Después de aquello intercambiaron los anillos y Tomohisa los declaró marido y mujer. Ranma agarró a Akane por la cintura como si hiciera años que deseaba hacer aquello, la acercó hacía él de manera posesiva y ella respondió colocando sus manos en el torso de su esposo por segunda vez, se miraron sonriendo y juntaron sus labios en un ansiado beso frente a los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Todos se levantaron y entonces los novios salieron por el pasillo de la mano mientras los invitados les lanzaban pétalos de rosas cuando avanzaban entre los bancos. Al salir del dojo el patio se había convertido en un bonito salón de restaurante, había mesas decoradas llenas de comida, algunos platos los había cocinado Kasumi con la ayuda de Nodoka, otros eran platillos traídos de parte de Picolet, incluso Kuno había mandado un pequeño catering con aperitivos, no quiso asistir a la boda porque no estaba de acuerdo con que el estúpido de Saotome le robara a su linda peliazul, pero como era todo un caballero decidió mandar aquello como pequeño regalo.

Los invitados asaltaron la comida con emoción, mientras que Ranma y Akane se apartaban y se sentaban frente al estanque para conversar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?

-¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, no dejo de repetirme que todo es un sueño, que esto no está pasando. Es demasiado perfecto. ¿Puedes decirme ya qué te incito a hacer todo esto?

-Bueno, mmm, cuando acepté casarme contigo para poder ir a la universidad, digamos que no fui muy romántico o considerado. Firmamos los papeles en el ayuntamiento y eso fue todo. Te prometí que si llegaba el momento correcto haríamos una ceremonia normal y bueno, en el viaje a Nara me di cuenta de que te lo merecías, de que deberíamos dejar claro a todo el mundo ya que estamos casados y que nadie nos podrá separar.

-Ohh, eso es muy dulce Ranma. No sabía que podías ser así –comentó ella colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-Oye, puedo ser romántico, dulce, y todo lo que quiera, soy el mejor en todo Akane.

-No lo dudo –dijo regalándole una sonrisa enamorada -¿Cómo lo preparaste todo?

-Bueno, con la ayuda de todos en realidad. Cuando vine a Nerima hace semanas por primera vez arreglé el dojo y lo barnicé, le pedí ayuda a mi madre y a tus hermanas. Aceptaron corriendo y estuvieron encantadas. Decidimos que vendrían a Osaka para anunciar mi falsa fiesta de cumpleaños y en algún momento Nabiki tendría la idea de hacerla de gala. Cuando se lo conté a tus amigas decidieron que querían ser tus damas de honor y ayudarme a encontrarte el vestido perfecto, hablaron con la tienda y yo llamé a la dependienta para explicarle todo. Yû me ayudó a escoger las flores pidiéndote consejo, e Izumi hizo lo mismo con el pastel, que será de chocolate con vainilla y fresas. Además aprovechando mis tardes en el gimnasio practiqué con Tomohisa todo lo relacionado con la ceremonia, él se involucró mucho –terminó diciendo Ranma.

-No me lo puedo creer Ranma, has hecho todo esto por mi.

-Aha, merezco una recompensa enorme.

-Lo sé… además es tu cumpleaños. Te he comprado algo, pero… te lo daré más tarde.

-¡Oh claro! Mi cumpleaños, espero que la gente me haya traído regalos como mínimo.

-En cuanto a lo de Shinnosuke… siento haber ido con él, pese a que tú lo preparaste.

-Yo lo preparé, pero tú podrías haber rechazado su petición. Sabía que no lo harías… pero tuve mis dudas.

-Lo siento, debí volver a casa contigo.

-No pasa nada –dijo besándole la frente –sé que me quieres a mi, ahora ya lo has dicho delante de todos, incluso del guarda forestal.

-Te lo dije, siempre has sido sólo tú.

-Lo mismo digo, marimacho.

Los novios se mezclaron con los invitados y empezaron a hablar con todos. Nabiki tomaba fotografías y de vez en cuando también grababa. Vendía cada fotografía por 500 yenes, y como todos los asistentes querían foto con los novios por ahora se estaba forrando. Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Ryan entró al dojo y saludó a sus compañeros de universidad, no es que no lo hubieran invitado, pero el londinense había estado completamente ilocalizable desde que desapareció el día de la fiesta.

Resulta que el inglés corrió detrás de Shampoo después de que Mousse la rechazara y se fuera con Nanami en la discoteca. Ryan se sintió mal al verla tan destrozada así que decidió perseguirla para ver si estaba bien. Al salir las copas que llevaba encima le subieron de repente a la cabeza, veía un poco borroso y el suelo parecía temblar, pero él decidido dio con la amazona al girar la esquina. Ella estaba llorando sentada apoyada en la pared, debajo de una farola. Al rubio se le rompió el corazón al verla así por lo que quiso apoyarla y consolarla. Se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella algo más que una simple amistad, pudiera ser que ella estuviera un poco loca pero ¿quién no lo está? Sin embargo su estado de embriaguez era más elevado de lo que creía y sin querer tropezó con una piedra, para no caer empezó a tambalearse hasta chocar contra la farola de manera agresiva. Lamentablemente esa misma farola días antes había sido víctima de las zarpas de Ranma quien convertido en neko-ken después de ver a un gato había estado saltando y golpeando toda la ciudad. La farola empezó a partirse al notar el impacto de Ryan y finalmente cayó sobre la cabeza Shampoo dejándola inconsciente.

-Y esa es la historia. Dejé inconsciente a Shampoo sin querer, ella despertó y dijo que la había derrotado. Se frotó los ojos con asombro y yo me asusté, sé que tiene un carácter fuerte y pensé que querría matarme, pero en su lugar me abrazó y me dijo que a partir de ese momento, según sus leyes, yo era su prometido.

Nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, sólo podían mirar asombrados con la boca abierta a Ryan. Mousse cayó de espaldas, tantos años intentando derrotarla e iba el pingüino y sin esfuerzo alguno conseguía lo que él nunca pudo hacer. Bake-neko lloró, su Shampoo, su gatita, ya nunca más podría ser su prometida. Ranma y Akane no sabían qué pensar, ahora Shampoo tenía otro prometido, el pingüino, el maldito pingüino al que tanto odió Ranma justo ahora era su salvador, sabía que la amazona se tomaba muy en serio sus leyes, y de hecho Akane se alegró, no sólo por razones obvias sino porque en el viaje a Nara vio que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro.

-Entonces…

-Entonces he estado en China estos días con ella y su abuela. Parece que me casaré con ella jaja. Es surrealista, pero mi vida es así, un altibajo de emociones como las canciones de The Smiths, podré cantar sobre esto…

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Ryan-kun? –preguntó aturdida la peliazul.

-Claro, aún no nos casaremos, por ahora terminaré la carrera y ayudaré a Shampoo en su restaurante, eso es un requerimiento de su abuela Cologne. Me trasladaré a la universidad de Tokio para estar más cerca de Nerima.

-Eso es… todo es muy extraño –susurró Ranma.

-Lo sé, ahora mi vida es emocionante. Mi padre alucinará cuando se lo cuente. En fin, no puedo quedarme mucho rato, sólo vine a felicitaros, tenemos que prepararnos para la tanda de la cena en el restaurante. Shampoo manda a su exairen un beso y dice que nunca te olvidará, pero que ahora ya no puedes ser su airen porque lo soy yo. En cuanto a un pato, no sé a qué se refiere pero me ha dicho que le diga que vigile ya que el día menos pensado cocina pato laqueado y lo sirve en el Neko-Hanten.

Todos lo felicitaron a su manera, era algo increíble lo que contaba, Akane no acababa de fiarse, no sabía si esto era una táctica de la china para fingir calma y en el momento menos pensado tramar algo con Ranma. Pero ella ya no tenía miedo de aquello, sabía que ya nadie podría separarla de su marido, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca. En cuanto a Nanami, ella sonrió con una gran sonrisa triunfal, por fin Mousse era sólo para ella.

Después de comer, todos entraron en el dojo que ahora se había convertido en un gran salón de baile, los bancos reposaban a los costados para los que estuvieran cansados y donde antes había el altar ahora se podía ver una gran barra de bar con dos camareros, uno de ellos era Happosai que decidido a emborrachar a las doncellas de la fiesta regalaba cócteles a las más bellas. Todos comenzaron a beber y a bailar, Soun y Genma brindaban con sake mientras se abrazaban, Nodoka los vigilaba catana en mano por si la cosa se les iba de las manos. Además Hinako no le quitó los ojos de encima al patriarca de los Tendo, estaba dispuesta a ser la madrastra de Akane costara lo que costara.

Los jóvenes lo estaban pasando genial, todos juntos empezaron a hablar y a presentarse si no se habían conocido anteriormente. Ranma y Akane tenían que atender a los invitados por lo que habían estado separados conversando con todo el mundo, pero no habían dejado de vigilar todos los pasos que cada uno iba dando.

-¿Cuántos llevas Akane? –preguntó Ranma llegando hasta su esposa y cogiendo el mojito de sus manos.

-Sólo dos.

-¿Segura?

-Que sí, no acabaré borracha, lo prometo –dijo poniendo carita de niña buena.

-Eso decías el día que salimos.

-Lo sé, pero hoy quiero acordarme de todo el día, y también, ahm, de toda la noche –confesó mirando al suelo nerviosa.

-Ahm –Ranma enrojeció de repente y tragó saliva –oye Akane, no creas que hice esto para…ahm, ya sabes…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –se apresuró en contestar ella –pero bueno, pase lo que pase, quiero recordarlo –dijo notando sus mejillas arder.

-Bien, pues te dejo tomar éste y ya está.

-Sí, señor -respondió arrebatándole la bebida.

-Si no paramos acabaremos en el baño como aquella noche.

-Sí, y no deberíamos acabar en el baño, eso estuvo mal.

-Muy mal –repitió Ranma.

-Aunque fue divertido… -siguió Akane.

-Sí, estuvo bien.

-Muy bien.

Ambos se habían ido acercando hacia el baño sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, sus pupilas irradiaban deseo, el recuerdo de los besos que se dieron en la disco habían encendido la llama de la pasión que llevaban toda la noche reprimiendo. Akane entró primero y con la puerta medio abierta cogió a Ranma de la solapa de la camisa y lo adentró hacia el interior. Lo acorraló contra la pared, por fin ella se sentía libre de poder hacer lo que quisiera, se sentía segura, querida y sobre todo deseada. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su marido y atacó con ganas su boca. Sus labios empezaron una danza acompasada que aportaba una extensa corriente eléctrica a sus organismos. Ranma no estaba como para andarse con cuidados así que sujetó con fuerza las nalgas de Akane, la levantó y la sentó en la encimera de la pica, ella intentó levantarse el vestido pero le costaba horrores, Ranma intentó ayudarla y finalmente pudo colocar la falda del traje justo a la altura de sus muslos, ella abrió las piernas y rodeó la cintura del pelinegro con sus extremidades, cualquier centímetro de aire entre ambos sobraba, querían notarse, querían sentirse. La chica enredó sus dedos en la trenza del muchacho y él abandonó sus labios para perseguir la piel de su amada con la lengua. Recorrió su cuello pasando cerca del escote, ella se retorció de placer en su sitio, él tuvo la grandísima tentación de destripar el vestido y deshacerse de la tela. Ella al notar las intenciones de su esposo levantó su cara estirando con fuerza su trenza, lo miró y negó con la cabeza sonriendo apretando los labios.

-Ahora no.

-Ahora no –repitió él embobado.

Akane se lanzó de nuevo a apresar la boca de su esposo y profundizó el beso haciendo que el calor de la habitación aumentara notablemente. Ella empezó a abrir la camisa del chico despacio para poder palpar los bronceados pectorales de Ranma, cuando ya no quedaba ni un solo botón que se interpusiera en su camino palpó con sus manos todos los trabajados músculos. No apartaban sus labios para nada, se comían de manera ansiosa entre risas mientras entrelazaban felices sus manos, este estaba siendo el mejor día de sus vidas.

Toc Toc, rápidamente sin esperar aprobación Nanami entró y los pilló con las manos en la masa. Ambos se separaron al acto, pero estaba claro lo que estaban haciendo, ambos algo despeinados, colorados, alborotados y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Vaya que lo vuestro son los baños eh –dijo la morena riendo sentándose al lado de Akane en la encimera como si allí no ocurriera nada –chicos tengo una pregunta.

-Estamos, ahm, un poco ocupados –siguió Ranma intentándose cubrir las partes que a través del pantalón resaltaban.

-Oh cariño no os molestaré mucho, os podéis seguir besando luego. Es que quiero saber si puedo besar a Mousse. Quiero decir, ¿si lo beso en la boca le estaré dando un beso de la muerte de esos de las amazonas?

-No sé, no creo Nanami-chan, supongo que si no eres amazona no cuenta. Además, si una mujer besa a un hombre se compromete con él, no le da un beso de la muerte.

-Oh genial, bueno no quiero casarme, pero tampoco quería tener que matarlo –dijo saltando enérgicamente hasta quedar de pie-. Si alguna vez queréis hacer un trío no dudéis en llamarme, ese cuerpazo Ranma, arg… te envidio Aka-chan –finalizó Nanami riendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No –confirmó seria la joven.

-¿No? –preguntó él dudando.

-No pienso compartirte con nadie, marido.

-Uf –respiró aliviado –pensé que decías que no tenía un cuerpazo… con lo bueno que estoy.

-Ay Ranma, cómo puedes ser tan creído.

-Vamos Akane, no me hubieras quitado la camisa como lo has hecho si no creyeras que estoy bueno.

-Está bien, lo creo… pero no tienes que decirlo tú –confesó sonrojada.

Ranma sonrió y volvió a besar a su mujer, pero ella lo frenó.

-Deberíamos volver a la fiesta, después de todo ellos están ahí por nosotros.

-Quizás sí, tampoco quiero que entre mi madre y nos pille así…

-Mejor que no, nos compraría ropa de bebé en un santiamén.

Ambos se acicalaron y se refrescaron un poco para bajar la tensión que estaban sintiendo, al hacerlo se sorprendieron al ver que su boda se había convertido en la fiesta del morreo. Los dos abrieron la boca desconcertados, había parejas que nunca hubieron imaginado. Daisuke e Hiroshi se estaban enrollando con Natsuki y Yumiko, las dos parejas estaban en una esquina bailando mientras se besaban sin descanso, al lado Mousse y Nanami daban rienda suelta a su pasión, ella con más energía, él con más timidez, Izumi y Yû bailaban acaramelados, más sonriéndose que rozando sus bocas, Pantimedias Taro estaba haciendo un pulso con Rouge en una de las mesas, parecía que ambos lo pasaban francamente bien, Ukyo tonteaba con Shinnosuke quien no paraba de sonrojarse al ver los ojos de la cocinera, Gosunkugi intentó ligar con Yuka y Sayuri, pero ellas lo apartaron rápidamente y se centraron en Konatsu y Tsubasa, que pese a que normalmente iban vestidos de chica en esa ocasión Ukyo los había obligado a ponerse un traje masculino. De todos modos ellas se habían acostumbrado a las transformaciones de Ranko así que no les importaba demasiado. Ryoga y Akari hablaban animadamente mientras bebían unos cubatas, Hinako perseguía a Soun en su forma de mujer adulta y Kasumi estaba en medio de la que posiblemente sería la conversación más incómoda de su vida.

-Ka-Ka-Kasumi-san, cuanto tiempo –dijo el doctor Tofu.

-Mucho, ¿cómo ha estado doctor?

-Bien, bien, tuve que ir a China por una emergencia y bueno, por fin regresé.

-Lo echamos de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros. Me alegro que Ranma y Akane por fin estén juntos de verdad.

-Sí, todos estamos muy contentos –dijo la mayor de las Tendo con su típica sonrisa.

Justo en ese instante llegó Tomohisa y le dio un mojito a la chica.

-Toma Kasumi-san, lo querías de fresa ¿verdad?

-Sí, muchas gracias Tomohisa-kun.

-Hola, soy Tofu Ono –dijo el médico extendiendo su mano.

-Encantado, soy Tomohisa Kobayashi, jefe y amigo de Ranma.

-Oh, y ¿de qué os conocéis con Kasumi-san? –preguntó con curiosidad y un mal presentimiento el médico.

-Pues, en una fiesta que hicimos con los chicos en Osaka, desde entonces bueno, podemos decir que nos estamos conociendo –dijo el artista marcial acariciando con suavidad la espalda de la Tendo.

-¿Es-estáis juntos? –preguntó Tofu con clara decepción.

-No por ahora, de momento somos amigos –siguió Kasumi con esa imperturbable calma y sonrisa.

-¡Oh! –dijo Tomohisa separando rápidamente su mano de la espalda de la chica –Perdón, no sabía que vosotros dos…

-Tranquilo, el doctor Tofu y yo sólo somos amigos, siempre sólo… fuimos buenos amigos.

-Así es… aunque bueno, me hubiera… me hubiera gustado que…

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso –concluyó la muchacha –por ahora le debo un baile a Tomohisa, él se atrevió a pedírmelo hace un rato –dijo con segundas Kasumi remarcando el "se atrevió" sorprendiendo a Ono.

Ella se fue tomando la mano del jefe de Ranma y empezando a bailar con él, puede que ella siempre hubiera sentido algo por el médico, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Tomohisa también la atraía sobremanera.

Como la fiesta se iba animando y el alcohol empezaba a hacer mella en muchos, Nodoka decidió que era hora de que los invitados que quisieran dieran su regalo a la pareja. Ranma y Akane se colocaron en medio de la pista y uno a uno los asistentes les fueron entregando distintos obsequios; una vajilla, amuletos de distintos templos, un reproductor de vinilos, un televisor e incluso un muñeco hinchable, la pareja de Lucy, Jack, de parte de los padres del matrimonio. Cuando le tocó a Ukyo se acercó con cuidado y un poco de vergüenza, todo el mundo la miraba y además no era fácil presenciar la felicidad que Ranma sentía por haberse casado como dios mandaba con su rival Akane. Sin embargo decidió que era mejor tenerlo como amigo que no tenerlo en su vida, así que finalmente les sonrió.

-Aquí tienes tu regalo Ran-chan, espero que los dos lo disfrutéis.

Dicho esto Ukyo sacó una vasija con agua de sus espaldas y la vertió sobre la cabeza de Ranma. Todos los presentes se quedaron alucinando porque no entendían nada, sin embargo Ranma empezó a tocar su cuerpo, el agua estaba fría pero su cabellera seguía siendo negra, sus pectorales no se habían convertido en dos voluptuosos pechos y su voz seguía siendo tan masculina como siempre. Akane lo vio todo a cámara lenta, ¿de verdad? ¿Ranma estaba curado? ¿Acababa de presenciar aquello?

Ranma se palpaba sin mesura, su respiración se agitó, su sonrisa se alargó, la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo.

-¡U-U-U-chan! ¡Este es el mejor regalo del mundo! –gritó el de la trenza abrazando a su amiga con fuerza, Akane lo imitó y entre los dos la apretujaron en un cariñoso abrazo -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-No hay de qué Ran-chan.

-Muchísimas gracias Ukyo, has hecho a Ranma muy feliz y eso no lo olvidaré nunca –dijo Akane abrazándola de nuevo –espero que podamos dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado y a partir de ahora ser amigas de verdad.

-Claro Akane-chan, en realidad nunca tuve nada en contra de ti, sólo que bueno, compartimos prometido demasiado tiempo –dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Mousse, Ryoga y Pantimedias Taro corrieron hacia el centro de la sala para tocar a Ranma desconcertados. Palpaban el cuerpo del chico con desespero y sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste maldita nenaza?!

-¿Podemos unirnos? –gritó Nanami con ganas de tocar a Ranma.

-¡No! –vociferó Akane.

-¡Dejad de tocarme chalados! ¡Soy un hombre, soy un hombre! ¿Lo ves Akane? ¡Soy un hombre! –dijo Saotome apartando con fuerza a los otros malditos y cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura para hacerla volar dando vueltas.

-Me alegro Ranma, estoy muy feliz por ti –respondió ella riendo.

-Puagh, si lo sé no le doy la cura –dijo Ukyo desviando la mirada de esa nauseabunda escena.

-¡Ukyo, Ukyo! ¿Tienes más? –preguntó Ryoga con los ojos desorbitados.

-Tengo más chicos, venid mañana al U-chan's y si os coméis tres okonomiyakis cada uno os daré la cura a todos.

-¡Bieeeen! –los tres malditos se abrazaron mientras lloraban.

-Chicas ¿entendéis algo de lo qué pasa? –dudó Yû sin comprender nada. Ranma nunca les confesó nada de Jusenkyo.

-Yo creo que ellos son felices cuando el agua los toca, debe ser una tradición, ya sabéis que las familias Tendo/Saotome son muy tradicionales, los prometieron sus padres y todo –dijo Yumiko susurrando a sus amigos de la universidad mientras todos se ponían a su alrededor en corro.

-¡Aaah! – dijeron todos al unísono aceptando tal explicación.

-Debe ser como una purificación del alma –continuó Natsuki.

-Claro, con el agua les están deseando un matrimonio fructífero –se convencía Nanami.

-Entonces démosle nosotros también su regalo –comentó Izumi, todos asintieron y se acercaron a la pareja.

Se colocaron frente a los jóvenes y sonrieron con gran felicidad, estaban muy contentos ese día, por fin podían presenciar la boda de sus dos amigos, aquellos dos lentos que poco a poco se fueron abriendo y que finalmente acabaron comportándose como un matrimonio de verdad. Entre todos habían preparado una sorpresa para Ranma y Akane así que estaban muy ilusionados por darles el regalo. Aunque a última hora habían decidido cambiar la manera en la que se lo iban a dar:

-¡Felicidades Ranma y Akane! Esperamos que vuestro matrimonio sea increíble –gritaron los cinco a la vez mientras les tiraban un vaso de agua cada uno dejándolos empapados.

Akane y Ranma parpadearon un par de veces incrédulos, no entendían qué mosca había picado a sus amigos, ¿se habían vuelto locos? ¿era una broma interna? ¿era una tradición moderna?

-Ahhhmmm, ¿gracias? –dijo el pelinegro absorto.

-Ehmmm, eso ¿gracias? –continuó Akane no menos alucinada.

-¡De nada chicos! Para que veáis que vuestras tradiciones también son las nuestras –dijo Yumiko alegre –Y ahora el regalo de verdad, tomad, son tres noches de hotel en el Hilton Tokyo, empezando por hoy. Un coche os recogerá a las diez, en 30 minutos estaréis allí.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron ambos a la vez.

-Lo que oís, ¿qué es una boda sin una luna de miel? Aunque sea pequeña como esta.

-Claro Aka-chan, aprovecha para recorrer de pies a cabeza a Ranma. Tenéis la suite, con desayuno en la cama incluido para que no dejéis de hacerlo en tres días.

Llegó el momento y el automóvil encargado de recoger a la pareja llegó y empezaron a despedirse de todos. Los patriarcas Saotome y Tendo se acercaron a sus hijos para darles buenos consejos para consumar su matrimonio como era debido. Por si no estaban suficientemente avergonzados con toda la situación Happosai les dio unas esposas peludas de color rosa para que Ranma pudiera atar a su tigresa a la cama, lo peor de todo es que confesó que él las había usado un par de veces, lo que provocó que Akane las lanzara rápidamente al suelo y las quemara. Antes de subirse al coche, la peliazul ordenó a las chicas que se pusieran en fila para lanzarles su ramo. Todas hicieron lo ordenado ilusionadas.

-Uno, dos y tres –la Saotome lanzó las flores y todas saltaron para atraparlo.

Eso se convirtió en una bola de carne humana luchando por hacerse con el ramo, todas querían ese recuerdo, todas querían ser la siguiente. Entre humo las muchachas empezaron a separarse con las manos vacías, excepto Kasumi que reluciente resurgió de allí con los tulipanes y las Aster Tataricus intactas, la mitad de los invitados giraron sus miradas hacia Tofu, la otra mitad lo hicieron hacia Tomohisa. ¿Con quién se quedaría finalmente la mayor de las Tendo? Eso era todo un misterio.

Los Saotome finalmente llegaron al hotel de cinco estrellas. Ambos estaban nerviosos aunque ansiosos. Estaba claro que algo pasaría pero no sabían si por fin todo saldría bien, si por fin nadie los interrumpiría. Llegaron a la recepción y la recepcionista los recibió con dos copas de champagne, los estaban esperando. Les dio las llaves de su suite y les deseó una maravillosa estancia en el Hilton. Su habitación estaba en la ultima planta así que tomaron el ascensor para llegar hasta ella. Cuando bajaron Akane miró a Ranma con los ojos brillantes, él entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sonrió orgulloso y la cogió entre sus brazos, ella rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo y reposó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Entraron al cuarto como cualquier matrimonio en su luna de miel debe hacerlo y la verdad es que alucinaron. La habitación era casi tan amplia como su apartamento entero y era tan moderna que incluso las luces se encendían con una simple palmada. Akane corrió a observar las vistas y quedó maravillada al ver la ciudad de Tokio a sus pies, iluminada y preciosa, llena de coches y personas yendo de un lado para otro, sin embargo todo ese ajetreo le era ajeno, ella disfrutaba de todo aquello desde la tranquilidad de su habitación junto con su marido. Ranma dudó un momento, se rascó la nuca con algo de nervios y finalmente se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por detrás, ella le correspondió rápidamente colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de Ranma sin dejar de mirar el paisaje. Él posicionó su cabeza entre el cabello y el hombro de Akane y le besó el cuello con cariño.

-Lo de hoy… ha sido… no tengo palabras para agradecértelo Ranma.

-No hay de qué, además lo he hecho para los dos.

-Bueno, pero es tu cumpleaños y aún así la sorpresa ha sido para mi.

-Pues ya sabes qué toca. En tu cumple deberás sorprenderme a mi –dijo riendo apretando el agarre.

-Yo quería darte tu regalo, ¿lo quieres ahora?

-¡Claro! Ya era hora.

Akane se alejó y cogió una pequeña caja de una de sus bolsas, Ranma se sentó en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo colocándose a su lado. Le dio la cajita envuelta y él la abrió rompiendo el papel de adorno de manera bruta, a veces era como un niño.

Dentro del estuche había un precioso reloj con las iniciale grabadas en la esfera, Akane lo miró tímida pues no sabía si le gustaría pero parecía que a Ranma le había encantado pues no tardó ni unos cinco segundos en ponérselo.

-¡Me encanta! Nunca he tenido un reloj.

-¿Seguro?¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias –respondió dándole un suave beso en los labios. Rápidamente se apartó, no supo por qué pero se puso nervioso.

-Ahm… tengo algo más para ti. Otro regalo.

-¿Más? Genial.

-Sip, pero uhm, ¿puedes esperarte aquí? Ahora regreso.

-Sí claro.

Akane se fue al baño y Ranma levantó la ceja algo inquieto, no sabía qué podía ser lo que ella iba a regalarle que requiriera que ella fuera al servicio. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos y después decidió quitarse la pajarita y la americana pues empezaban a estorbarlo. Hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y los calcetines, así estaba mucho más cómodo. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama resoplando pues no entendía qué estaba por suceder hasta que de repente Akane abrió la puerta con suma lentitud y sacó su cabecita para pedirle a Ranma que apagara la luz. Él hizo lo que le pidieron dando una palmada y entonces ella salió, tímida, dulce, sonrojada.

Llevaba un conjunto de encaje negro de ropa interior; el sujetador tenía un bordado hipnótico y en medio de las dos copas un pequeño lazo de seda rojo, las braguitas tenían el mismo estampado.

Ella se adelantó hasta quedar relativamente cerca de Ranma, quien había aguantado la respiración de manera involuntaria. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse ante tal visión. Pese a la oscuridad la luz de la luna la iluminaba mostrando su esbelta silueta, él la miró con adoración de arriba abajo y confirmó una vez más como el cuerpo de su esposa se había convertido en el de una mujer perfecta. Su piel pálida la convertía en un sensual ángel con una pequeña y atrevida parte de diablesa.

Se colocó frente a Ranma y apretó los labios con fuerza pues no sabía como seguir. Nerviosa rio y gritó señalándose:

-¡Tadá! Felicidades… -continuó abochornada.

Ranma tragó saliva sin decir nada, incapaz de articular una palabra, incapaz de procesar ninguna información.

-Ahm, ¿te-te gusta?

Ranma no respondió, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella con una mirada cargada de determinación y deseo. Cogió a Akane por las piernas y la llevó hasta la cama, la tumbó y se colocó encima de ella con cuidado de no dañarla.

-Eres el mejor regalo que tendré nunca –susurró sobre los labios de Akane de una manera tan sensual que a ella se le erizó todo el cuerpo.

Ranma juntó sus labios con los de ella de manera suave, saboreándola con delicadeza, seguían mirándose sin cerrar los ojos mientras se daban lentos besos donde se decían con la mirada todo lo que siempre habían callado. Sin embargo no tardaron demasiado en bajar sus párpados para intensificar su contacto y empezar una fluida lucha con sus lenguas. Sabían que tenían toda la noche por delante así que quisieron hacerlo lento, quisieron aprovechar cada segundo, reconocer cada rincón de su piel. Cuando el juego con sus lenguas ya no era suficiente Akane decidió morder el labio de Ranma, no con cuidado, no con miramientos, lo hizo de manera pasional y eso desató la fiera escondida dentro de él. Bajó veloz por el cuello de su chica mordiendo su piel, desde las mejillas hasta el cuello, finalizando su camino en el busto. Se separó para admirar el sostén que llevaba, era precioso, sí, pero lo que éste escondía debajo era aún mejor. Con una habilidad asombrosa consiguió quitárselo sin que ella se diera ni cuenta, en tan sólo veinte segundos la boca de Ranma se había apoderado de uno de los pechos de Akane que ni pudo ni quiso reprimir un fuerte gemido. El de la trenza saboreaba aquella divina parte de su amada succionando con delicadeza el seno mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba su nalga con menos cuidado. Su excitación era evidente y por eso de vez en cuando necesitaba morderla para calmarse. Lo que no sabía era que aquellas mordidas encendían aún más a Akane que sintiendo como su interior empezaba a arder empujó a Ranma, le arrancó la camisa y lo tumbó quedando ella encima de él. Comenzó a trazar sus pectorales con la lengua hasta llegar a su abdomen, él no dejó de masajear su espalda con fervor, con urgencia. Bajó sus manos hasta acariciar la piel de los muslos de su chica que fervientemente lamía con desespero la textura del vientre de Ranma. Ella paró un momento cuando vio que el pantalón de su hombre impedía que siguiera con el camino que su boca había empezado. No lo dudó, le quitó el cinturón y le bajó ese trozo de ropa que ahora ya no necesitaba para nada. Ambos estaban en la misma situación, uno en calzoncillos la otra en braguitas. Si miraron de arriba abajo y pensaron lo mismo, _esto es a lo máximo a lo que hemos llegado_ , sin embargo decidieron que ahora ya no tenían porque reprimir ni sus ganas ni su deseo así que en un acto de mutuo acuerdo los dos se despojaron de aquello que cubría sus vergüenzas. Se escondieron debajo de las sábanas arrugadas y sin pensarlo dos veces volvieron a besarse. Seguían saboreándose con extrema necesidad, sus manos se removían inquietas, sus cuerpos se atraían como un imán, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban.

Akane volvió a posicionarse sobre Ramna colocando sus piernas al lado de las caderas del chico, era evidente que en cualquier momento ambos se rozarían, por primera vez estaban desnudos y aunque no sabían cómo reaccionar no tenían más ganas de posponerlo. Akane se sentó encima de él sin apartar sus ojos de su mirada, ambos se quedaron sin respiración, se sonrojaron con fuerza pero no quisieron hablar, cualquier cosa que dijeran ahora rompería el magnífico avance, el precioso momento que iban a vivir. Finalmente él quiso volver a dominar la situación pues vio que Akane estaba algo nerviosa por sentir su excitación tan cerca de ella, él quiso demostrarle que no tenía por qué estar preocupada y que podrían parar cuando quisiera. Le sonrió para transmitirle todo aquello que estaba pensando y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, agarró la mano de Ranma y lentamente la llevó hasta su vientre, él la entendió e inhaló aire, con su permiso siguió bajando su mano hasta encontrarse con aquella parte de Akane que nunca imaginó tocar, que nunca imaginó que ella le dejaría disfrutar. La empezó a masajear sin dejar de juntar sus labios con los de ella para calmar su sed y de paso, ahogar los gemidos que de su boca escapaban. Ella no podía creer las sensaciones que él le estaba aportando, las caricias que le estaba dando, el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo. Nunca se había sentido tan deseosa de Ranma, de tenerlo, de hacerlo con él.

-Es-estoy pre-preparada –dijo casi sin respiración.

-¿Segura? –susurró él sobre sus labios.

-Aha –respondió acercando sus caderas a las de Ranma para notarlo y acabar de prender la llama del muchacho. Cuando el vientrebajo de Akane presionó el de Ranma él enloqueció y tuvo clarísimo que en ese instante tenía que hacerla suya. Tal fue la corriente que sintieron por ese nuevo contacto que ambos cayeron al suelo dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza. Después de aquello comenzaron a reír. Con mucha ternura él la recogió y la tumbó de nuevo en el colchón, le dio un beso en la frente y entrelazó sus manos con las de su amada, la colocó dejándola debajo de él y le habló lo más dulcemente que pudo.

-Si quieres que pare en algún momento, sólo dilo.

Pero ella nunca dijo nada. Akane y Ranma hicieron el amor por primera vez despacio, amándose, llenándose de caricias y besos, de abrazos y gemidos, de lindas palabras y de excitados gritos.

Por fin ambos habían consumado su matrimonio como muchos habían esperado. Ranma creyó tocar el cielo cuando se sintió dentro de ella, ella en su lugar sintió cierto dolor que poco a poco y gracias a la suavidad de Ranma se convirtió en un placer que nunca creyó que llegaría a experimentar. Su primera vez no fue perfecta, muchas cosas podían mejorar, pero lo que sí fue es sincera, apasionada y cargada de amor.

Ranma, extasiado después de su primera vez se tumbó en la cama falto de aire y ella hizo lo mismo colocando su cabeza en el pecho sudado del chico. Los dos soltaron un largo suspiro mientras acababan de digerir lo que había sucedido.

-Wow –dijo Ranma sin palabras.

-Wow –repitió Akane.

-Fue…

-Uf…

-Increíble.

-Bonito.

-¿Estás bien Akane? –dijo él acariciándole el brazo a su chica.

-Sí, sí, dolió un rato pero, ya estoy mejor.

-Lo siento.

-Es normal tonto.

-Definitivamente ya no seré virgen a los cincuenta –dijo con gran felicidad y orgullo el muchacho.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada.

-Gracias por todo Ranma, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, y la mejor noche.

-No me des a mi las gracias, dáselas a nuestros estúpidos padres, después de todo no hicieron tan mal trabajo al juntarme con una marimacho con fuerza de gorila.

-Tienes razón, me encontraron al mejor fenómeno pervertido del planeta.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

…

Tres días después el joven matrimonio regresó a su apartamento en Osaka, estaban listos para remprender sus clases y su vida universitaria ahora ya sí considerándose un matrimonio en todos los sentidos. Ambos entraron a la recepción del edificio con ganas, en realidad habían echado de menos su pequeño piso. Al introducirse en el hall notaron que las paredes estaban visiblemente más sucias y oscuras, y como siempre, encontraron a Wataru medio dormido detrás de su mesa.

-Señor Wataru, ya regresamos.

-¿Es que os habíais ido?

-Sí… Nos volvimos a casar –dijo Akane orgullosa mostrando su anillo con una gran sonrisa.

-Felicidades, aunque vaya ojo chica, casarse dos veces con este idiota tiene delito.

-Oye Wasabi vigila lo que dices.

-Señor Wataru, ¿pasó algo mientras no estábamos?

-Bueno, a parte de que se quemara la puerta principal, robaran en tres pisos de la primera planta y un velociraptor asustara a los del quinto creo que no, todo como siempre.

-Perfecto, que tenga un buen día.

-Lo mismo digo.

Akane y Ranma subieron al ascensor cogidos de la mano agradecidos de poder regresar a su normal pero extraña rutinaria vida.

 **FIN**

….

¡Hola! Se acabó, no me lo puedo creer, se terminó de verdad.

Me da mucha pena terminarlo, pero creo que como mínimo todo ha quedado bastante cerrado y hemos podido ver como este par se ha convertido poco a poco en un matrimonio de verdad.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic tanto como yo, hoy espero más que nunca vuestros comentarios para saber qué os ha parecido, qué os ha gustado más del fic, qué menos, todo, todo. Arg, qué lástima :(

Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura, es el fic más largo que jamás escribí y bueno, estoy muy contenta y feliz de haberlo hecho, la verdad es que he aprendido mucho. Gracias y gracias por apoyarme y seguir la historia, vuestros follows, favorited, PM, comentarios… todo me ha alegrado siempre mucho.

Me despido por ahora, me tomaré un pequeño descanso, pero en algún momento regresaré, tengo dos proyectos en mente, uno será un fic largo un poco más dramático que éste, y el otro proyecto me hace especial ilusión porque por primera vez colaboraré con un autor del fandom al que admiro muchísimo, CarlosKelevra88. Por ahora no daremos muchos detalles, pero os recomiendo que cuando salga nuestro fic conjunto no dudéis en leer el que por ahora hemos llamado Lizcar Project :). Además quién sabe, quizás me animo a darle una continuación a Apartamento Para Dos :).

Debajo os agradezco a los que me dejasteis comentario en el último capítulo pero también quiero agradecer y saludar a algunos que sé que habéis seguido la historia y no comentasteis en el último cap: **Annabf1982, deliza22, afrika, JHO, noemib, rosefe-123, blast015, xandryx, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Frankie Marin San, nancyricoleon, Mia, Sofia Saotome, KandraK, eliza tendo, ivarodsan, devi2791, Escarlatta, Liyun Bash y Vane Tendo** , ¡muchas gracias!

 **¡UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TODOS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

 **Josseline Aldaa:** ¡Josseline! Gracias a ti por seguir mis historias. ¡Un abrazo!

 **natally. borja1:** ¡Aquí tienes el final! Espero que lo disfrutes :)

 **Paoh:** El placer ha sido mío :) Deseo que te gustara el capítulo final. ¡Un abrazo!

 **ziram:** Es una lástima que de todo el fic sólo te interesara el lemon. Espero que disfrutes del último capítulo.

 **Kawaii-Desu:** ¡Hola! Terminó, :( Espero que te gustara. Espero seguir leyéndonos por aquí ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Genma 345:** ¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí, qué alegría volver a tenerte por aquí. Espero que ya estés mejor y te encuentres bien. Claro que no te guardo rencor jaja, espero que te guste el final :) ¡Hablamos!

 **dragonnetie:** Oh de nada Dragonnetie, me alegro haberte sido de ayuda. Como has visto sí, es una boda, ¡bien! Yo también tengo tristeza por terminarlo, pero bueno, nuevas historias ya llegarán. :) Me leeré tus fics la semana que viene que ahora ando un poco liada :) ¡Un abrazo!

 **Zagashi:** ¡Oh terminó! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te gustara este último. ¡Un abrazo y hasta pronto!

 **Alambrita:** ¡Bodorrio! jajaja, espero que lo disfrutaras.

 **Yahiko Saotome:** ¡Yahiko! Llegó la final jaja, espero que te gustara, y sí nuevas historias llegarán. ¡Un abrazo enorme y espero que sigamos leyéndonos :)!

 **ElvisF231:** ¡Hola Elvis! Puues estoy pensando en lo del epílogo, créeme, creo que sí que regresaré (dentro de unos meses) con una segunda parte, la post-boda jaja. Deseo que te gustara. ¡Saludos y hasta pronto!

 **Miranda:** Jajaja como viste sí, el cumpleaños era de Ranma y al final, bueno, Akane le dio un par de buenos regalos jaja. Espero que te gustara. ¡Un abrazo enorme y gracias por tus comentarios!

 **serenitymoon20:** ¡Hola! Ohh veo que pillaste todo lo de la sorpresa, así que no fue muy sorpresa para ti jaja. Ranma es muy dulce sí… aix jaja. Espero que lo disfrutaras. ¡Un abrazo y seguimos viéndonos por aquí :)!

 **Akai27:** ¡Hola Cyn! Jajaja leíste bien, tenía dos partes, ésta ya sí es el final final. Antes de nada quiero agradecerte todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me has dejado, me ha fascinado leer como te involucrabas con la historia y te lo agradezco mucho.

Como ves ambos ahora ya son más abiertos, a Ranma le cuesta un poco en frente de todos, jaja, pero como mínimo en lo íntimo ya es más directo y lanzado.

Jajaja, pensé en el cuelga tú, no cuelga tú, pero no quise hacerlo tan patético para ellos dos jaja. Aún no están a ese nivel.

Como viste lo que hicieron esos fue ayudar a Ranma en toda la preparación de la boda jaja.

Nos leemos pronto, tengo pendiente leerme tus fics, pero ahora ya tendré tiempo ¡Un abrazo enorme amiga!

 **jg. dreamer:** ¡Hola! Ya ves que Ranma puede ser todo un romántico cuando quiere jaja. Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo. ¡Un abrazo y millones de gracias por tus comentarios!

 **paulayjoaqui:** Como me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Como puedes comprobar Ranma es más romántico de lo que aparentaba ser jaja. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por pasarte a comentar :)!

 **ikita:** ¡Hola! Ranma sí invitó a Shinnosuke, y a toda la trupe como puedes ver jaja. Espero que disfrutaras del capítulo. ¡Un abrazo enorme, nos leemos pronto!

 **litapaz:** Síii, Ranma preparó la boda, una boda sorpresa. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que te gustara, ya me dirás. Besos y abrazos enormes amiga.

 **Amigo:** ¡Hola amigo! Pues sí, Akane le obsequió de buena manera jaja, la boda valió la pena y la noche también. Deseo que disfrutaras de todo. ¡Un abrazo y hasta pronto!

 **Guest:** Hubo boda :).

 **IBM-MATH:** Sip, bodorrio más bien jaja, Ranma no se olvidó de nada. Espero que te gustara, nos leemos pronto. ¡Abrazos!

 **Amy Saotome Tendo:** ¡Amy bonita! ¿Te gustó? Lo hice largo porque me lo pediste jaja ;) Espero que nos sigamos leyendo ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Smoonsie:** ¡Hola! Y bienvenid al fic. Antes de nada gracias por decidirte y comentar. Deseo mucho mucho que te gustara el final. ¡Un abrazo enorme para Mexico!

 **Vann GP:** Jajajaj entendí tu broma :P Aix yo también tenía ganas de publicar el final pero a la vez me daba pena… pero bueno, quién sabe, quizás regreso con una segunda parte. Tatarara. ¡Un abrazo enorme y gracias por tus comentarios!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Haruri querida! No puedo creerme que haya acabado ya el fic, qué pena me da. Quiero agradecerte haber estado comentando todos los capítulos sin falta, espero de todo corazón que disfrutaras del final. ¡Un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo!

 **CarlosKelevra88:** ¡Carlos! Terminó… ¿y ahora qué? Jajaja, pues ahora a por otras historias y nuevos proyectos… qué ganas. ¿Te gustó el último capítulo? Espero que sí! Ya sabes como de importante es tu opinión para mi :) Gracias por haberme apoyado también desde el principio en esta pequeña aventura y haberme dado consejos y animado con palabras de ánimo. ¡Un abrazo y un beso! A por Lizcar Project!

 **SaeKodachi47:** ¡Sae preciosa! ¿Cómo andas? Aix, qué penita que el fic se terminó y ahora ¿qué? Pues nada me quedaré por aquí leyendo tu fic jaja, cada miércoles y sábado me tienes pendiente de tu actualización. Espero que te gustara todo todo, la boda, la noche, las parejas, Nanami… Ryan… Bueno esperaré ansiosa tu comentario :P Gracias por haberme acompañado desde el día uno con esta historia, por haber estado al pendiente de cada actualización y haberme animado con todas tus reviews. Te mando un abrazo enooorme amiga y muchos besitos. ¡Nos vamos leyendo sin falta!

Fins aviat ;)!


End file.
